Keep in the family
by marsandpa
Summary: Elliot est de retour avec kathy après la naissance d'Eli. Olivia reprend le dessus et malgré les tensions et les combats, ils conservent ce lien entre eux si spécial. A la fin tout finira bien mais avec beaucoup de rebondissement entre temps...
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est une histoire écrite par une américaine sous le pseudo de Bensler. Le titre est « keep in the family » et c'est une superbe fanfic. Elle m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire en français. Elle contient 39 chapitres assez longs.

Si vous êtes intéressés, j'aimerai vous la faire partager.

Faites-le moi savoir.

Peut-être à très vite…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 - Attention

Même de la porte où elle s'est penchée, observant tranquillement, elle pourrait voir ses yeux bleus miroiter et scintiller d'un amour si profond, qu'elle a senti un élancement de douleur poignarder son cœur. Il était peu probable qu'elle sache un jour à quoi ressemble ce genre d'amour. Sa grimace, s'étendant à travers son visage, était plus grande et lumineuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu en presque neuf années où ils avaient été des équipiers. Il a pris le jeune garçon qu'il tenait dans ses bras et l'a jeté vers le ciel. Les cris aigus de plaisir du bébé n'ont pu obtenir que de grands sourires et rires étouffés d'Olivia. Eli avait maintenant presque six mois et Elliot a semblé si heureux toutes les fois que Kathy l'a amené au bureau. En fait, il était l'un des seuls temps ou il a semblé heureux.

Se levant, il a donné Eli à Kathy. Il s'est penché et l'a embrassé sur la joue. Olivia avait noté qu'il l'a toujours embrassé sur la joue, ou sur le front ou le dessus de sa tête. Jamais les lèvres de Kathy. Elle s'est interrogée sur ça chaque fois qu'elle l'a vu l'embrasser, parce que dans les années passées il l'avait toujours embrassé entièrement sur les lèvres. Et le plus souvent un vrai baiser. Ils ont parlé tranquillement une minute et puis Kathy s'est tournée pour partir. C'était sûr maintenant. Chacun s'attendrait à ce qu'elle poursuive une conversation logique et prolongée avec l'épouse de son équipier, ainsi Olivia s'est dirigée vers son bureau, les rencontrant sur son chemin.

« Hé, Olivia. » Kathy lui a souri.

« Hé, Kathy. Hé, Eli. » Elle a grimacé, tendant son doigt vers le bébé. Il a enroulé ses doigts potelés autour du sien. Ses yeux avaient le même bleu lumineux qu'Elliot.

Il lui a souri et a gazouillé, puis a mis ses deux mains en avant pour qu'elle le prenne. Kathy l'a laissé aller. Elle a tenu étroitement le fils d'Elliot, et a inhalé son parfum doux, un mélange de lui, de poudre et lotion de bébé et une trace très faible du parfum de son père. Elle s'est rappelée le jour de l'accident quand il été né. Elle l'avait vu avant Kathy ou Elliot. Elle l'avait touché avant eux. Elle l'a observé pendant qu'il rencontrait à contrecœur ce monde, avant qu'il ait été tout à fait prêt. Elle l'avait serré étroitement pendant que sa mère mourait presque. Elle a senti à ce moment un raccordement étrange à lui qu'elle pense être probablement toujours là. Incassable. Juste comme celui qu'elle a eu avec son père.

« Hé, grand garçon. Comment ça va ? » Elle lui a chuchoté. Sa peau était si douce sur ses lèvres pendant qu'elle plaçait un baiser sur sa joue. Elle a fermé ses yeux juste un instant, pendant qu'il se tortillait et atteignait son collier. « Eli, non, non » Kathy a ôté sa main et s'est avancée pour le reprendre.

« Wow… Eli devient vraiment grand… et lourd. » Elle a passé ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, pendant que Kathy l'a pris dans ses bras.

Kathy a ri. « Oui. Tu devrais venir un jour et passer un peu de temps avec lui. Après tout, il est ici grâce à toi. » Kathy a regardé le visage d'Olivia pour une certaine réaction.

« Ouais… peut-être un jour… bientôt. » Olivia a répondu. Toutes les deux ont su qu'elle ne viendrait jamais.

Il y avait aucune chance qu'Olivia pourrait aller à la maison des Stabler et passer du temps avec Eli où Elliot a vécu. Avec Kathy. Son épouse. Là où il a dormi, a mangé et a pris sa douche, où il a vécu sa vie. Son autre vie. Celle où elle, Olivia Benson, son équipière et meilleure amie, n'a pas eu de place. Son autre monde où elle n'a pas appartenu.

« Bientôt. » Kathy a répété.

« Bien, je dois retourner travailler. » Olivia a incliné la tête vers son bureau.

« Et je dois rentrer à la maison. Bye. » Kathy a quitté la salle, Eli regardant Liv au-dessus de son épaule.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil vers Elliot pendant qu'elle approchait son bureau. Il avait observé la scène entière entre Liv et Kathy, l'avait observé pendant qu'elle tenait Eli. Son cœur éclatant aux deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie étant l'une avec l'autre. Son équipière et son enfant. Elle n'a pas su qu'il avait tout vu parce que maintenant il a semblé si concentré sur son travail qu'il ne la pas même regardé pendant qu'elle allait s'asseoir. Il y a des années, cela aurait été bizarre parce qu'ils ont toujours su ce que l'autre faisait. Ils s'accordaient, devaient toujours se regarder, parler ensemble, plaisanter, flirter. Maintenant, le plus souvent, le silence était lourd entre eux.

Maintenant, le plus souvent il a à peine vu qu'elle était là. Quelques jours elle a pensé qu'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer. Les choses ont été un peu mieux depuis l'accident, quand elle avait été en grande partie responsable du sauvetage de son épouse et de son bébé. Mais, les choses n'étaient pas aussi faciles entre eux qu'elles étaient il y a de deux ans. Il y a deux ans, ils avaient été séparés et les sentiments interdits qui avaient été entre eux pendant des années… les sentiments qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de nier, d'éloigner, d'ignorer… les sentiments qui avaient toujours été juste au-dessous de la surface avaient éclaté dans la fureur pendant le cas Gitano. Les sentiments que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a su comment manipuler.

« Tu as vu Eli et Kathy ? » Il a demandé, sachant que oui, ne la regardant toujours pas.

« Oui, j'ai fait. Il est si grand et si mignon. » Elle a souri et a pris un dossier.

« Il a pris ça de son vieil homme. » Elliot a plaisanté. Il l'a regardé maintenant, envoyant son plus beau sourire. Elle l'a appelé le sourire Stabler.

« D'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne pense pas qu'Eli soit aussi vaniteux. » Elle a ri.

« C'est de la confiance, Benson, pas de la vanité. » Un petit sourire a maintenant remplacé la grimace sur son visage.

Elle lui a jeté un crayon et il l'a avec succès esquivé.

Elliot a prêté beaucoup plus d'attention à Olivia qu'elle a pensé. C'était juste qu'il avait pris l'habitude de l'observer quand elle était ignorante. Il pourrait énumérer chaque tenue qu'elle avait porté pour les deux dernières semaines, décrivant chaque vêtement dans le détail étendu. Quand elle était revenue de sa suspension de trois mois, elle avait totalement changé. Totalement.

Les longues, onduleuses mèches de cheveux qu'elle a tiré dans une queue de cheval pour le travail, ont presque été de la même nuance que sa couleur naturelle avec de légères mèches d'une couleur plus claire et parsemées un peu partout. Les mèches balayées sur un côté sont tombées sur le côté de son visage, parfois cachant son œil droit. Quand cela s'est produit, ce qui était assez souvent, cela a incité Elliot à penser à la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré. Ses cheveux avaient été longueur d'épaule et les mèches tombaient à travers son visage cachant le même œil, et elle les plaçant derrière son oreille dès qu'elles tombaient. .

Elle était magnifique alors et elle l'était encore plus maintenant, si c'était possible. La pensée lui a rappelé les premières années quand elle avait les cheveux courts. Cela a ressemblé à la coupe d'un homme. Elle ne l'a jamais dit, mais il a toujours pensé qu'elle avait fait cela dans un effort de ne pas paraitre aussi féminine, pour mieux s'insérer dans le monde d'hommes avec lesquels elle a travaillé et sembler peut-être plus imposante aux violeurs. Qui sait ? Courts, longs, mi-longs… pour lui cela n'a fait aucune différence parce que peu importe à ce que ses cheveux ont ressemblé ou quels que soient les vêtements qu'elle a porté, il l'a trouvée absolument, incroyablement attrayante et sexy.

Son choix d'habillement avait changé, aussi. Pas nettement, parce qu'il était toujours essentiellement le même style...assez classique. Ses choix d'habillement étaient un peu plus féminins… beaucoup plus moulants et dentelle. Maintenant au lieu des épaisseurs qui l'ont caché, les épaisseurs étaient devenues plus provocantes, plus suggestives. Pas qu'elles étaient totalement présomptueuses, affichant clairement ou d'une manière flagrante vulgaire, mais elles donnaient un avant goût plutôt bon de ce qui se cachait dessous. Il ne s'en est pas préoccupé. Sauf quand il a vu d'autres hommes la regarder, ce qui était assez souvent. Presque chaque jour. Presque chaque homme. Occasionnellement, il avait même dû s'empêcher de faire une scène quand quelqu'un a dépassé les limites avec un commentaire et même, de temps à autre, quand il y a eu contact ou tentative de la toucher. Liv, cependant, pourrait prendre soin d'elle-même et l'a d'ailleurs fait sans la violence vers laquelle Elliot tendait. Elle les a rembarrés avec mordant, mots acérés roulant de sa langue pointue, accompagnés de son humour sec et de son esprit.

Les gens changent, et il y en avait certains sur lesquels il ne pourrait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus. Elle avait changé sur elle-même. Son psychisme. Elle n'était plus l'Olivia drôle et ironique ou pleine d'esprit. Elle a rarement souri et son éclat de rire qu'il a aimé entendre, était bien plus rarement entendu. Peut-être, cynique était le mot qu'il recherchait pour la décrire maintenant. Ou fatiguée peut-être. Elle a semblé manquer de l'enthousiasme qui a coloré sa personnalité il y a des années. Comme si à un certain niveau, elle avait abandonné la vie. Naturellement, ce travail a eu sa manière pour faire cela aux gens. Il a semblé qu'elle a commencé à changer autour de la période de l'épreuve de Darius Parker.

Ou peut-être c'était sa suspension. Elle a eu l'abondance de temps pour penser à ses actions et raisons de réaliser ce travail. Ou pourrait-il avoir eu quelque chose à voir avec ces changements ? En vérité, il se l'est demandé mais n'a pas voulu y penser. Il a su que les changements ont commencé quand il lui a dit Kathy était enceinte. S'il y réfléchissait, il serait forcé de faire face à la vérité et donc d'assumer au moins une partie du blâme, la responsabilité de ces changements. En ce moment, il a eu presque plus de blâme et de responsabilité qu'il pourrait soutenir. Parfois, il a été presque complètement accablé pour elle. Il a suffoqué pour elle. Donc, il a simplement choisi de ne pas y penser, de l'ignorer à la place. Il a simplement choisi de l'observer et de rêver à distance.

Olivia a su que ses sentiments pour Elliot n'étaient pas sains. Sa seule présence a exigé son attention et elle l'a volontairement donnée. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle a aimé cet homme. Oui, elle l'a aimé comme son équipier. Elle l'a aimé comme son meilleur ami. Mais, la mauvaise chose, elle l'a aimé en tant qu'homme. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle a souhaité qu'elle puisse se rappeler quand elle est tombée pour lui, mais elle ne pourrait pas même se rappeler ce qu'était sa vie avant qu'elle l'ait aimé. Parfois elle a pensé que c'était le tout premier jour, le moment où ils se sont serrés la main et qu'elle a regardé dans ses yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle a eu une sensation étrange… comme si elle l'avait connu toute sa vie.

Ce raccordement était devenu plus fort, plus profond, même après presque neuf ans. Il avait emmêlé et empêtré leurs cœurs, âmes et esprits, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient été plus deux, mais une entité. Ils ont fini la phrase de l'autre, un regard pourrait poser une question, le regard de l'autre donner la réponse. Ils n'ont eu besoin d'aucuns mots. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Des conversations entières ont pu exister dans les bruits de leur silence. Ils ont senti la présence de l'un même lorsqu'ils n'ont eu aucune raison de croire que l'autre était près. Ils ont su sans demander si quelque chose n'allait pas. Parfois, il était comme s'ils ont lu l'esprit de l'autre. C'était étrange et parfois mystérieux, à eux aussi bien qu'à des étrangers, mais c'était leur cachette, leur consolation, leur force.

Ainsi, quel était le problème avec aimer quelqu'un tellement complètement, tellement intensément ? Il était marié. Il avait été séparé pendant deux ans et leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre avaient presque détruits leur association et amitié. Elle n'était toujours pas sûre pourquoi. Il était comme s'ils ont été terrifiés que s'ils prenaient leur rapport au niveau suivant et que cela ne fonctionnait, ils se perdraient complètement. Et alors, ils se sont presque perdus de toute façon. Il s'est renfermé sur lui et elle a couru. Elle a couru et il s'est renfermé sur lui. C'était un cercle vicieux. Les papiers de divorce ont été signés, mais une nuit après une mauvaise affaire, il a trouvé le confort dans les bras de sa presque ex-femme, ce qui a changé pour toujours le cours de sa vie… et de la vie d'Olivia. Kathy est tombée enceinte de leur cinquième enfant et Elliot étant l'homme honorable qu'il est, est retourné à elle quand elle lui a demandé de venir à la maison. Les choses avaient été difficiles entre lui et Liv depuis.

Elle a su que quelque part elle a dû le laisser partir. Ce qui avait été entre eux… pour sa propre santé d'esprit… a dû être terminé. Bientôt. Olivia était un femme extraordinairement belle. Accentué par le fait qu'elle a semblé vraiment ignorante de la beauté qu'elle a possédé. Elle avait daté beaucoup d'hommes dans le passé et pourrait en sélectionner quelques un pour maintenant. Sauf le seul qu'elle a voulu. Elliot. Les dernières années, elle avait commencé à comparer chaque homme à Elliot et puisque personne n'était Elliot, elle a trouvé quelques excuses et les a renvoyés sur leur chemin. Aux occasions rares où elle a daté un homme pendant un temps plus long, ou qu'il a semblé s'accrocher un peu trop, Elliot est toujours parvenu à trouver une manière de bloquer le rapport. Avec de l'intimidation, de la jalousie ou du sabotage pur, comme la nuit où il était ivre au bar où Liv était avec son rendez-vous. Il a commencé à expliquer à l'homme que Liv lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas attendre pour se marier ainsi elle pourrait arrêter de travailler. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle a vu cet homme. Cela lui a pris presque un mois pour parler à Elliot de nouveau.

Récemment, elle était sortie avec l'agent du FBI, Dean Porter. Elle avait travaillé avec lui en Orégon pendant sa mission sous couverture. Dean était un type grand, avec des cheveux bruns épais, de beaux yeux bruns. Un Italien. Il était un véritable gentleman, il était amusant d'être avec lui. Ils ont parlé facilement, il a compris son travail et les heures parce que son travail a nécessité la même chose. Elliot l'a détesté et n'a jamais manqué une occasion de lui faire une remarque désagréable. Ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, mais quand il a commencé à faire pression sur elle pour un rapport plus sérieux, elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait le mieux. Elle s'est échappée.

Maintenant, presque trois mois depuis Dean, elle commençait à penser qu'elle a dû de nouveau se remettre à dater, quoique la pensée ne l'ait pas beaucoup tenté. La seule manière pour elle d'avoir une chance de faire fonctionner un rapport serait d'essayer. Quand il a été séparé, elle a pensé qu'Elliot serait l'homme dans sa vie, mais maintenant il était de nouveau avec Kathy et elle a dû passer à autre choses. Elle voulait toujours toutes les choses que la plupart des personnes ont. Quelqu'un pour l'aimer sans réserve, le mariage, des enfants… une vraie famille. Une famille, quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais connue. L'unité était la famille la plus proche qu'elle ai eu. Ils ont pris soin les uns des autres, se sont encouragé et s'il y avait des problèmes, ils ont travaillé dur pour trouver des solutions. Ils ont fonctionné comme ça. Elle a décidé que ce week-end serait son nouveau point de départ pour son avenir. Casey lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au mariage d'un ami à elle ce week-end et elle avait accepté. Peut-être elle verrait s'il y avait des prétendants potentiels là.

Olivia était presque prête. Elle a porté une robe élégante avec un profond décolleté en V avec une broche en diamant en forme de cœur accrochée à sa pointe. Elle était bleue ni trop foncé ni trop pâle. La couleur a différé merveilleusement avec sa peau déjà assez mate mais un peu plus bronzée de son jour à la plage le week-end passé. Elle était de longueur raisonnable, juste au dessous de ses genoux, montrant un aperçu des jambes parfaitement sculptées. Qui aurait deviné que tous ses entraînements pour rester en forme serviraient peut-être à quelque chose. Elle était chaussée de nus pieds de couleur presque identique à sa robe, et dotés de talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Ces chaussures ont parfaitement achevé sa tenue.

Elle a été censée rencontrer Casey à 13h00 devant le tribunal. Casey a eu deux ou trois choses à régler à la dernière minute et a donc bénéficié de temps supplémentaire. En vérifiant son maquillage et ses cheveux une fois de plus, elle a noté qu'elle avait oublié ses boucles d'oreille. En raison de la broche de diamant elle avait opté pour aucun collier. Elle a donc mis les seuls vrais bijoux qu'elle a eu… deux diamants en forme de goutte d'eau. Un cadeau de sa mère le dernier noël avant sa mort. Elle a incliné la tête à sa réflexion dans le miroir et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

Casey a relu encore le rapport du médecin légiste et a demandé à Elliot s'il comprenait les implications étant donné l'ADN de leur suspect et du mari de la victime trouvé sur le pistolet sur la scène du crime. Il a dit que oui, mais elle a voulu revoir avec lui les questions qu'elle lui poserait lundi devant le tribunal.

« Bien. Je pense que ça ira bien. Rappelle toi juste… réponds aux questions, les miennes aussi bien que celles de l'avocat de la défense, avec aussi peu de mots que possible et ne leur… » Elle lui a donné des leçons particulières.

« Ne pas leur donner quelque chose dont ils pourraient profiter… je sais, je sais, Casey. J'ai fait ceci pendant presque vingt ans. » Elliot a roulé ses yeux.

« Tu as… raison désolée… je veux juste que tout aille bien. » Elle a regardé sa montre. « Oh, mince. Je dois y aller ou nous serons en retard pour le mariage ! » Elle a jeté les dossiers dans son tiroir, a fermé à clef son bureau, saisi son portefeuille et fait un pas hors de son bureau.

Elliot a fermé la porte derrière eux. « C'est le mariage… je sais que tu me l'as dis… »

« Une amie de l'école de droit, Anise Shiver. Elle et moi avons travaillé comme employées dans la même société notre deuxième année. » Elle a frappé le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

« Au passage… tu es très jolie, Casey. » Il lui a souri.

« Merci, Elliot. » Elle a souri en retour. Elle a porté une robe simple mais élégante et sans manches, en soie jaune et à son bras une veste assortie.

« Ainsi… qui est le `nous' ? Une certaine date torride ? » Il a cligné de l'œil pendant que les portes s'ouvraient et qu'ils faisaient un pas à l'intérieur.

Casey a ri. « Je te laisserai décider si l ` ma date est torride ou pas… »

« Hé… je ne joue pas sur ce tableau là… » Il l'a avertie, secouant sa tête.

« Bien, jette un coup d'œil et fais-moi savoir… voilà mon rendez-vous. » Elle a incliné la tête à la personne s'asseyant sur le banc juste à l'intérieur des portes du tribunal.

Elliot a senti le souffle partir de son corps pendant que son cœur cessait de battre. Olivia. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était sortie d'une revue de mode. Elle s'asseyait bien droite avec ses longues jambes croisées, ses mains pliées. Il l'avait vu habillée pour sortir avant donc il n'aurait pas du être surpris par cette vision qui est apparue devant lui maintenant, mais il était presque sans voix.

Ceci doit être une nouvelle robe ou au moins une qu'elle n'avait jamais portée devant lui. Elle a préféré le noir et le rouge et des verts foncés de temps en temps. C'était un bleu moyen avec des fleurs et la couleur a été rehaussée par son teint coloré. Il a su qu'elle avait été à la plage le week-end passé et a vu qu'elle avait bien profité du soleil quand il l'avait vu cette semaine au travail. Mais la voyant maintenant, ses bras, ses épaules, son dos et ses jambes découverts, il était époustouflé. Elle était absolument magnifique de ses cheveux, finement coiffés, à ses nus pieds sexys avec des lanières enroulées autour de ses chevilles, qui ont assorti sa robe.

Casey s'est rendu compte qu'Elliot a aimé ce qu'il a vu. Elle l'a observé du coin de son œil pendant qu'il commençait à chercher l'air comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer. Alors elle l'observe rapidement essayer de couvrir sa réaction et d'agir normal et confiant avec la femme devant lui. Lui et Liv avaient été des équipiers et des amis pendant presque neuf ans. Leur rapport n'était pas sans problèmes et de temps en temps ils ont eu des moments difficiles. Et en ce moment c'était le cas, c'était probablement la plus mauvaise période qu'ils ai traversé. Mais, de façon ou d'une autre, ils sont toujours parvenus à maintenir ce lien surnaturel, un raccordement indéfectible que les gens ont remarqué dès leur première rencontre. C'était le plus grand secret gardé du NYPD qu'Olivia et Elliot ont eu un certain genre de chose entre eux que les mots seuls ne pourraient pas définir. En ce moment Casey faisait sa propre évaluation et elle était désireuse de voir juste comment Elliot répondrait dans cette situation.

Liv les a entendus parler et s'est tourné pour leur faire face. Quand elle a vu que c'était Casey et Elliot, elle s'est levée et a lissé le bas de sa robe. Elle était belle.

« Hé, Casey. J'allais appeler au bureau… » Elle lui a dit.

« J'ai voulu revoir les questions un fois de plus… » Elle a expliqué.

« Olivia… cette robe est étonnante. Tu es incroyable ! »

« Oh… merci… quelqu'un avec beaucoup de goût m'a aidé à la choisir… » Elle a souri à Casey, qui avait insisté pour que Liv achète cette robe.

Liv a alors jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot et a souri, presque gênée de le voir. En fait, le voir quand elle a été habillée si… si… non professionnel. « Hé, Elliot. J'ignorais que tu étais la chose de dernière minute de Casey… »

«Ouais… bien, nous avons terminé et maintenant vous deux pouvez aller à votre mariage et je peux aller regarder les Yankees à la TV. » Il a souri aux deux et s'est dirigé vers la porte. « Au passage, robe intéressante, Liv. »

Elle a soulevé ses sourcils. « Oh… ouais merci…. » Elle s'est demandée pourquoi il a dû être si rapide et brusque quand il lui a parlé. La plaisanterie facile entre eux pendant des années lui manque.

Il a tenu la porte pour qu'elles sortent. Liv est sorti d'abord et quand Casey est passé près d'Elliot, elle s'est penchée dans lui et a chuchoté dans son oreille. « Robe intéressante ? » Elle a reniflé. Trevor Langan, un des avocats de la défense avec lequel l'USV a travaillé, habillé en short et tee-shirt, montait les marches du tribunal. C'était un homme très beau, des cheveux bruns et de magnifiques yeux verts. Bien construit et très grand, il a dominé chacun du haut de ses 1m90, peut-être même 1m95. Olivia avait l'habitude de le détester, mais il y a sept mois quand elle a été obligée de travailler étroitement avec lui sur une affaire, elle avait fini par réellement le connaître en tant que personne et non l'avocat qui a défendu l'imbécile qu'ils arrêtaient. Elle a constaté qu'il était vraiment un chic type. Elle était même sortie avec lui plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a juste pas marché. Pas de cette façon. Il n'était pas Elliot. Ils prenaient le déjeuner ou le dîner ensemble de temps en temps.

« Bien, bien, bien. Je dois dire que je me sens légèrement sous habillé. Pour ma défense, je suis allé au parc pour courir. Il doit y avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que vous soyez habillées comme ça un samedi matin. » Il a grimacé aux deux et puis a regardé d'Elliot et a incliné la tête. « Stabler. »

« Le mariage d'un ami. » Casey lui a indiqué.

« Bien, j'espère que la mariée est sport parce qu'elle va avoir une sacrée concurrence. Cette robe jaune complimente juste tes cheveux d'or et tes beaux yeux bleus. Tu es magnifique, Casey. » Il a prolongé sa main pour toucher une mèche de ses cheveux.

« Bien, merci, Trevor. Je renverrais le compliment mais… » Casey a indiqué avec son humeur sèche habituelle, comme elle a tiré ses cheveux de sa main. Il a voulu jusqu'ici Casey, mais elle n'a pas été intéressée.

Il a ri et s'est tourné vers Liv. Il a glissé sa main vers le bas de son bras droit pour prendre sa main et pour la retourner. « Et vous, madame… le bleu est étonnant sur ton teint bronzé. Wow…, Liv… tu es absolument renversante. » Son sourire était sincère.

Elliot a presque obstrué quand Trevor a touché Liv et a pris sa main. Qu'elle n'a pas semblé avoir un problème avec ça l'a tracassé encore plus. Elliot a détesté cela, parce que lui et Liv ont eu cette règle tacite entre eux. Ils ne se sont pas touchés. Il s'est interrogé sur cela parfois… pourquoi ils n'en ont jamais parlé. Ca s'est fait comme ça et il a su que c'était mutuel. Peut-être un jour il aurait le courage pour lui demander. Ouais, bien. Pas dans cette vie.

Olivia a senti la chaleur se précipiter à son visage et a su qu'elle rougissait. « Oh, Trevor, ce sont de telles choses douces à dire. Merci. » Elle lui a envoyé son sourire éblouissant de dents blanches. Elle n'a normalement pas rougi comme ça. Elle était sûre que c'était parce qu'Elliot était là et qu'il avait à peine regardé sa robe ou dit à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle a jeté un coup d'oeil sur lui. Au spectateur moyen, il a semblé parfaitement normal. Mais Olivia a vu ses yeux légèrement rétrécis et la contraction subtile de sa mâchoire. Il tenait à peine la colère qu'elle a senti venant de lui et elle était assez sûre qu'elle a été incitée par les compliments et les contacts de Trevor. Bien, il a dû se faire une raison. Il est retourné à Kathy et elle était sur le chemin de la guérison.

Elliot ne pourrait pas se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait souri comme ça pour lui. Il a aimé ce sourire et soudainement il a réalisé combien il lui a manqué. Il ne pourrait pas non plus croire qu'Olivia a rougi ! Olivia Benson ne rougit pas ! « Mesdames si vous avez besoin d'une escorte, j'ai un costume dans mon bureau… donnez moi dix minutes dans la douche… » Il a agité ses sourcils à elles suggestivement.

Ils ont ri et lui aussi. Elliot a essayé de rire, mais n'a jamais vraiment réussi. Il ne pourrait pas croire comment Trevor les a touché si profondément avec des compliments. Et le plus dur à croire était qu'elles ont semblé l'apprécier toutes les deux. Elles n'agissaient pas comme les femmes avec qui il a travaillé et qu'il a connu.

Casey et Liv sont parties pour le mariage. Trevor et Elliot sont restés là sur les marches observant leur marche. Elliot n'était pas un fanatique de Trevor pour la même raison que Liv ne l'avait pas aimé. Il a défendu les violeurs qu'eux essayaient tellement dur d'obtenir hors des rues. Il a également eu une raison personnelle de détester Trevor. Il ne pourrait supporter personne qui a daté Olivia. La pensée de Trevor la touchant, l'embrassant, étant avec elle, a retourné son estomac et lui a fait vouloir avec ses poings lui faire un trou dans son intestin ou au milieu de son visage. Ou les deux. Comme ils se sont tenus là, ses poings étaient involontairement serrés et fléchis.

« Stabler, vous êtes un homme chanceux. » Trevor a secoué sa tête pendant qu'il regardait Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous incite à dire ça, Langan ? » Elliot a demandé.

« Vous passez huit heures par jour avec une bombe comme équipière. Olivia Benson est la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu. Et une des plus gentilles aussi. Et Casey...elle est belle ! Comment vous résistez ? » Il a giflé Elliot sur le dos et a couru dans le tribunal.

'Ouais … bien, je suis marié et… bien… je suis marié.' Elliot a pensé à ça, touchant son visage et se dirigeant à sa voiture. Les pensées d'Olivia ont commencé à remplir sa tête et il a su qu'il pourrait passer l'après-midi devant la télévision à regarder les Yankees, son esprit serait autre part. Son attention serait pour un inspecteur absolument renversante, bronzée, une chevelure brune, dans une robe bleue étonnante, avec un sourire de pure tentation. Et dans ses pensées, elle sourirait pour lui. Seulement pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 - Attraction

Samedi 3 mai

A la sortie de l'église, ils se rendirent à l'après mariage dans un lieu se trouvant dans les bois à côté d'un beau lac. La réception avait été installée près du lac et il y avait des bateaux et des canoës pour que les invités en profitent pleinement. Les enfants nourrissaient les nombreux canards qui ont recueilli volontiers leurs aumônes.

Avant la cérémonie, plusieurs hommes ont montré de l'intérêt pour Casey et Olivia. Casey a rencontré un vieux camarade de l'école de droit, Sam Joiner, et il a fini par s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Bien que Liv ait flirté avec plusieurs hommes, seulement deux ont vraiment attiré son attention.

Un avait les cheveux et les yeux foncés, un teint foncé et était vraiment très beau. Il devait être italien, Liv repensa au sourire qu'il lui avait envoyé. Mais tout à un coup une femme est arrivée et l'a pris par le bras. Olivia remarqua son alliance quand il a mis son bras autour de la taille de son épouse. Ah, bien. Elle avait déjà eu un homme marié dans sa vie et c'était déjà bien assez.

L'autre avait des cheveux blonds pas trop courts, balayés, légèrement en arrière et séparés juste au centre. Il avait des yeux bleus qui rappelaient à Liv ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, Elliot. Elle avait rarement vu le même bleu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Cet homme était musclé mais pas aussi étoffé qu'Elliot et il était au moins cinq ou six centimètres plus grand que lui. Elle pensait qu'il devait mesurer 1m85 ou 1m88.

Il était beau d'une manière plus masculine que l'Italien qu'elle avait remarqué. Il semblait être dans le début de la quarantaine. Il se tenait très droit, sa stature montrait de la confiance. Il avait le teint légèrement bronzé et s'il y travaillait, il pourrait probablement foncer encore un peu plus. Il semblait très confortable avec la foule, donc Liv s'est donc dit qu'il devait être de la famille. En réalité, il était venu avec un ami, lui aussi.

Elle s'est retrouvée en train de le regarder fixement. Il s'est retourné et leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Il lui a rapidement souri, indiquant une rangée de dents droites et blanches, ses yeux bleus se froissant. Il a incliné la tête légèrement et elle s'est sentie rougir pendant qu'elle répondait à son sourire. Quel était le problème avec elle aujourd'hui ? Elle avait rougi aux compliments de Trevor et ici elle était gênée du sourire d'un étranger. Le regardant encore, elle pensa qu'il ferait un bon James Bond. Elle ria d'elle-même pour la comparaison.

Pendant le mariage, elle a eu le sentiment que quelqu'un la regardait fixement et quand elle a incliné sa tête vers sa gauche, elle a vu James blond avec ses yeux verrouillés sur elle. Il n'a même pas feint d'observer le mariage. Il lui sourit encore…la plupart des personnes pourrait le considérer comme un simple sourire. Mais pas elle, et lui sourit à sont tour en réponse et regarda de nouveau le mariage. Du coin de l'œil, elle pouvait dire qu'il continuait à l'observer.

Elle se sentit à nouveau rougir. C'était si étrange, pensa-t-elle. Rarement une attention masculine l'avait tracassé. Après tout, elle était tous les jours entourée par des hommes. Son travail était un champ à domination masculine, la plupart des violeurs qu'ils ont attrapés étaient des hommes. Son meilleur ami était un homme. Elle était sortie avec beaucoup d'hommes et jamais elle n'avait été intimidée par l'un d'eux. Elle était confortable avec les hommes. Ainsi, ceci l'avait renversé un peu, mais pourtant ce rougissement était du aux regards incessant et aux sourires d'un étranger.

Avant qu'elle l'ait su, le mariage était fini et elle et Casey se tenaient prêt d'une table de nourriture sous une tente près du lac. Sam était allé donner son respect à la mariée et au marié et ensuite est parti retrouver son ami qui était venu avec lui.

« C'était un beau mariage, n'est-ce pas? » demanda Casey en soulevant sa tasse pour boire.

« Je suppose… je n'ai jamais été une grande fanatique des mariages… » Enonça Olivia.

« C'est juste parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon type, c'est tout. » dit Casey en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

« Peut-être… » Concéda Olivia. J'ai trouvé le bon type, c'est juste qu'il est déjà marié, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Oh… viens ici Sam… » Dit Casey en inclinant la tête vers sa droite.

Olivia s'est retournée pour le regarder et son estomac fit flip-flop car l'homme marchant près de Sam, était Mr. Blond et il la regarda directement et lui envoya ce sourire éblouissant. Maintenant qu'il était plus proche, elle avait noté que ses yeux avaient le même bleu que sa chemise et sa robe. Qu'avait-elle comme problème à propos des personnes aux yeux bleus portant du bleu ? Cela avait juste rendu leurs yeux tellement plus intenses, plus attrayants.

Sam marcha vers Casey, et l'a pris par le bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Olivia souleva son sourcil et Casey lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Je voudrais te présenter un de mes amis… » Il se retourna vers son ami. « Rhett Chapman, ceci est ma chère amie, Casey Novak… »

Rhett a pris la main de Casey dans les deux siennes. « Le plaisir est pour moi, Mme Novak. » sourit-il.

« Oh, svp, appelez-moi Casey. On m'appelle assez Mme Novak au travail. » Grimaça-t-elle.

« Et elle c'est l'amie de Casey, Olivia Benson. » Dit Sam en inclinant la tête vers Olivia.

« Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, Mme Benson. » Il sourit en même temps qu'il prenait sa main, l'apportant à ses lèvres et y plaçant un baiser doux tout en la regardant.

Olivia en est presque tombée. Elle était absolument stupéfaite par ses réactions face à cet homme. Il était magnifique. Elle a dû se forcer à parler. « Euh… heureuse de vous rencontrer, aussi… M. Chapman. » Elle sut qu'elle rougissait encore et elle s'est rapidement détournée de son regard fixe.

« Écoutez, cela vous ennuie si nous nous asseyons ensemble… Casey et moi avons du temps à rattraper et j'aimerais mieux vous connaître, Olivia. En plus, Rhett est venu au mariage avec moi dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelques nouvelles personnes… ainsi… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Demanda Sam.

Casey a jeté un coup d'œil chez Liv assez longtemps pour voir son signe d'acquiescement. « Super… trouvons une table. »

Ils ont finir par trouver une table vide et les hommes ont tenu les chaises pour que les dames puissent s'asseoir. Ceux-ci sont allés chercher du punch pour tout le monde. Par après, Olivia du se forcer à regarder Sam et Casey lorsqu'il parlait car elle pouvait à peine ôter ses yeux de Rhett Chapman. Elle était embarrassée à ce sujet, pensa-t-elle. Mais il semblait avoir le même problème qu'elle, parce que chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, il la regardait. Elle se sentait comme au lycée quand elle avait le béguin pour le garçon le plus mignon de l'école. Et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lui sourire.

« Casey, Sam m'a expliqué que tous les deux vous vous êtes rencontrés à l'école de droit. Où exercez-vous ? » Demanda Rhett, en regardant Casey pendant qu'il déposait son verre.

« Je suis l'assistante du Procureur de la République pour le comté de New York. » Expliqua Casey

« Vous êtes procureur, donc… » Il inclina la tête.

« La plupart du temps… à moins qu'il y ait une affaire où je dois défendre un de mes inspecteurs ou le NYPD. » Lui dit-elle.

« Vous travaillez principalement avec le NYPD, alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui… êtes vous avocat, aussi ? » Lui demanda Casey.

Rhett a ri. « Non. Je suis reporter. Je travaille pour la CNN. »

Le sourire de Liv a disparu. « Reporter ? » Elle l'a dit à haute voix sans le réaliser. Elle pensait à Nick Ganzer, le journaliste qui a volé une information sur un dossier d'enquête qui était posé dans son appartement quand elle l'avait ramené chez elle après un verre dans un bar. Elle n'aimait pas les journalistes et en conclut qu'un reporter n'était pas guère mieux. Elle aurait du savoir que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez quelque chose contre les reporters… » Dit Rhett en tournant la tête vers elle, son sourire toujours là.

« Oh… uh…non… non…… peut-être… mauvaise expérience une fois… » Articula-t-elle.

« Bien, le travail de Rhett est un peu différent de celui de vos journalistes de New York. Dis-leur, Rhett… » Regardant son ami.

« Bien… ma principale passion est de faire des documentaires, particulièrement au sujet de la guerre. J'ai commencé il y a trois ans après vingt ans dans les marines. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme de journalisme alors que j'y étais encore. J'effectuais déjà un certain travail de reporter les dernières années. Quand je me suis retiré des marines, le travail à la CNN m'est tombé dessus pas hasard. »

Il a jeté un coup d'œil autour de la table. « Entre ma carrière militaire et la CNN, j'ai presque été dans chaque pays du monde. Les atrocités de la guerre… vous ne vous y habituez jamais… je pense à ça en faisant des documentaires, et peut-être qu'ainsi les générations futures comprendront que la guerre ne vaut pas le coup… et qu'ils trouveront la clef pour la paix dans le monde. »

Olivia a été étonnée de la passion qu'éprouvait Rhett pour son boulot. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à Nick Ganzer. Elle pourrait lui donner une chance, pensa-t-elle.

« Ca ressemble au discours de Miss Amérique… tu sais… tout ce que je veux est la paix dans le monde. » Plaisanta Sam.

Rhett a ri et a regardé Casey puis Olivia. « Bien, si on ne me l'avait pas dit, je penserais que nous sommes au concours de Miss Amérique ! » Il fit un clin d'œil à Liv, puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Ils ont tous ri. Alors elle a senti la chaleur monter à son visage et a su qu'elle rougissait encore une fois.

« Hé, Olivia… Casey m'a dit qu'elle travaille avec de vous. Vous êtes flic, c'est ça ? » Demanda Sam.

« Flic ? » La surprise se lit sur le visage de Rhett et est toute aussi évidente dans le son de sa voix, pendant qu'il tournait rapidement sa tête vers elle.

Liv ria discrètement, soulevant ses sourcils. « Vous dites ça comme si vous aviez quelque chose contre les flics… »

Il ria, réalisant qu'elle employait sa propre remarque contre lui. « Je n'ai rien contre les flics… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais connu une femme flic aussi magnifique que vous. » Son sourire la fit fondre

« Et combien de femmes flics connaissez-vous ? » Elle essayait de faire la lumière sur son compliment.

« Bien, juste une. Vous. NYPD, je suppose ? Que faites-vous ? Vous posez des PV à tous les pauvres, et aidez les âmes perdues à trouver leur chemin dans les rues bondées de New York ? » Sembla-t-il amusé qu'elle était un flic.

Elle répondit : « Je suis inspecteur. Seizième enceinte à Manhattan. », Redoutant sa prochaine question, la connaissant déjà.

« Inspecteur ? Intéressant. Quels crimes vous étudiez ? » Il semblait vraiment intéressé par la conversation.

On y est. La partie où son visage blanchira et où elle verra ses yeux opacifier tandis que les pensées commenceront à traverser son esprit. Il pensera … soit elle doit être totalement tarée pour réaliser un travail comme ça et il ne verra en elle plus aucun intérêt, soit son côte pervers sera intrigué et son intérêt décuplera, pensant qu'elle ne doit pas avoir froid aux yeux pour faire un travail comme ça. L'un ou l'autre, il signifierait la fin de n'importe quel rapport possible.

« Je travaille pour l'USV…l'unité spéciale des victimes…. » Elle rencontra ses yeux franchement quand elle lui répondit.

« Victimes spéciales… ce sont… les viols…, la pédophilie… » Sa voix était sérieuse et le regard assorti sur son visage.

« Oui… faire quelque chose contre les crimes sexuels ou tous genres de crimes contre des enfants, les personnes âgées, ou les femmes battues. Telles sont nos victimes spéciales. » Elle a observé son visage pour n'importe quel signe de dégoût ou d'intérêt pervers. Il n'y en avait aucun.

« Hmmm… ressemble beaucoup aux crimes de guerre que je relate. »Dit-il. Ses yeux ont capturé de nouveau les siens. « Les victimes les plus faibles de la société. Militaires ou civiles. L'un ou l'autre, c'est un travail tout aussi dur. »

Elle a incliné la tête, en un regard, ils se sont compris. Elle a rarement senti un tel raccordement avec n'importe qui, particulièrement avec un homme. La dernière fois qu'elle s'est sentie comme ça, c'était quand Cragen l'avait présentée à son équipier. Elliot. Leur lien avait été immédiat. Et maintenant, elle sentit une attraction étrange pour Rhett et pas simplement pour sa beauté. Il y avait plus que de l'attirance physique et elle espérait qu'elle aurait l'occasion d'apprendre plus à son sujet.

Sam, sentant des choses devenir un peu trop sérieuses, a trouvé la sortie parfaite. « Il me semble que chacun ait besoin d'un petit remontant...tu viens, Rhett. Excusez-nous… nous revenons tout de suite. » Dit Sam tout en se levant.

Quand ils étaient hors de distance, Casey s'est penché au-dessus de la table vers Liv. « Mon amie, Tu lui plais ! Qu'en penses-tu? Il est mignon! Beau travail ! Vas-y, ma fille ! »

« Casey… nous nous connaissons depuis… » Elle a fait tourner sa montre. « quarante-cinq minutes. » Elle fit une pause« Bien… je lance le pari ! Il te demandera ton numéro avant que nous partions. Retiens mes mots ! » Lui indiqua Casey.

« Il me semble que tu es très intéressé par Sam… tu vas lui donner ton numéro ? » Liv sourit.

« Oh, chérie… il a déjà mon numéro. Nous avons échangé nos cartes de visite la première fois que nous nous sommes revus. Nous avons bien accroché pendant notre dernière année de droit… mais tu sais… nous avons perdu le contact en travaillant dans différentes villes. » Casey regarda en direction de Sam. « J'avais oublié au combien on s'était amusé ensemble … »

Les garçons étaient revenus avec les boissons. Après qu'ils aient parlé de tout et de rien, Rhett s'est penché vers Olivia. « Vous voulez danser ? J'aime la musique que l'orchestre joue. » Ses yeux brillaient de joie.

« Oui, pourquoi pas. » Répondit Liv, souriant.

Il a tenu à tirer sa chaise pendant qu'elle se levait. « Vous nous excuserez, cette belle dame a accepté de danser avec moi. » Dit-il à Casey et Sam.

Prenant la main droite d'Olivia, il l'amena à la piste de danse. Il mit sa main droite autour de sa taille et elle a glissé sa gauche autour de son épaule. Il étreint sa main droite dans sa gauche, contre son torse, près de son cœur. Il faisait attention à laisser quelques centimètres entre eux.

« Olivia… très joli prénom… pour une femme très jolie. Pas un que vous entendez souvent. Une signification ? » Ces yeux bleus ont regardé fixement les siens et elle a de nouveau pensé à Elliot et comment leurs yeux étaient si semblables.

« Nom… aucune signification. Pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas où ma mère l'a trouvé. » Elle gesticula. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Donc, votre maman était fan d''autant en emporte le vent '… et elle vous a appelé comme Rhett Butler ? » Le taquina-t-elle.

En riant, il l'éloigna, la fit tourner et la ramena bien sur vers lui. « Franchement, ma chère… je n'ai pas le moindre indice si elle était fan d'`autant en emporte le vent' ou pas. » Et il fit une imitation assez bonne de Clark Gable.

Liv ria de lui. « C'était vraiment bien. »

«Rhett est le raccourci de mon prénom depuis des années, je m'appelle en faite Everett. Everett n'a pas de `h' mais puisque tout le monde l'a toujours orthographié `Rhett' avec un `h', j'ai finalement décidé de suivre et de l'orthographier `R-h-e-t-t' aussi. »

« Everett n'est pas un prénom très commun non plus. » Nota-t-elle, prenant une autre bouffée du merveilleux parfum qu'il portait.

« Non, je devine. Donc… vous avez un surnom ou c'est toujours Olivia ? » Lui sourit-il.

« J'emploie Olivia quand je me présente… mais mes amis proches m'appellent `Liv'. Lui dit-elle.

« Comment proches doivent être vos amis pour vous appeler `Liv', Olivia ? » Taquina-t-il.

« Mmmm… vous devrez simplement attendre et découvrir. » Dès qu'elle a dit les mots, elle a souhaité qu'elle puisse les retirer. Elle n'avait jamais été comme ça avec un homme. Du moins, pas un qu'elle venait tout juste de rencontrer ! Elle supposa qu'elle devait être assez embarrassée. Mais assez étrangement, elle ne l'était pas.

Il ria et se rapprocha plus de lui. Ils ont fini la danse dans le silence et sont retournés à leur table.

Casey et Sam sont partis danser après que Liv et Rhett soient revenus de la piste. Ils ont parlé jusqu'au moment où il était temps pour la mariée et le marié qu'ils partent pour leur lune de miel.

Les femmes se sont réunis pour qu'Anise jette le bouquet. Olivia parlait à Casey, dos à la mariée. Elle n'aimait pas les mariages et elle n'avait jamais compris certaines des traditions qui en résultaient. Le lancement du bouquet en était une qu'elle a trouvé totalement idiote. Elle a soudainement entendu un chœur de `retournez-vous' et juste quand elle s'est retournée le bouquet lui a frappée dans la poitrine. Elle était étonnée de tenir ces belles fleurs. Casey est devenu comme folle, sautant sur place. Liv s'est juste tenu là, immobile, toujours sous le choc, mais un léger sourire rampant à travers ses lèvres.

Rhett a observé Olivia se tenant dans la foule des femmes célibataires espérant attraper le bouquet. Il trouvait tout à fait amusant le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout intéressée par ce qui se passait. Elle était occupée à parler à Casey. Il a vu le bouquet planer au-dessus des femmes couinantes et criantes et puis a vu Olivia se tourner juste au moment où le bouquet a débarqué sur son sein. Elle a été totalement choquée. Casey sautait et s'accrochait à elle, et elle est juste restée là avec un léger sourire et a regardé autour d'elle comme si elle était embarrassée par toute cette attention.

Il s'est demandé comment une si belle femme pouvait encore être célibataire. Il avait aimé tout ce qu'il avait appris sur elle cet après-midi. Il était sorti avec beaucoup de femmes et a rarement senti une attraction si immédiate. Pas d'une manière physique. Bien, si, de cette manière, aussi, mais plus, il a vraiment voulu la connaître. Découvrir ce qui la faisait vibrer. Découvrir juste qui est Olivia Benson, la femme, l'inspecteur. Il allait trouver une manière de rester près d'elle assez longtemps pour devenir son ami. Et pour avoir le privilège de l'appeler `Liv'.

Puis le marié, David Perruli, a pris la jarretière entre son pouce et son index. Il l'a jeté dans la foule des célibataires et n'a été saisie par aucun autre que par Sam Joiner. Les autres types lui ont mis une claque dans le dos avec quelques commentaires. Il a grimacé en s'avançant vers Casey, faisant tournoyer la jarretière au bout de son doigt.

Elle lui fit un petit signe, lui souriant largement pendant qu'elle mettait un petit coup de coude à Liv. « Peut-être nous pourrons avoir un double mariage ! »

Liv a roulé ses yeux. Pendant qu'elle regardait autour, elle a vu Rhett la regardant fixement. Quand leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, il a souri et s'est tranquillement approché d'elle

« Je me demande si ce qu'on raconte au sujet de la femme qui attrape le bouquet est vrai ? »Lui demanda-t-il en regardant les roses.

« Je peux vous dire que la réponse est `non' ! Je détiens probablement le record du nombre de bouquets attrapés aux mariages. Et je suis parvenue à rester célibataire ! » Ria-t-elle.

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était dur… je parie que vous avez eu un bon nombre de petits amis… » Sourit-il.

« J'ai eu ma part, je suppose… » Sourit-elle en retour, soudainement très nerveuse.

« Un petit ami en ce moment ? N'importe qui de spécial dans votre vie ? » Son sourire s'était envolé et il la regardait profondément dans les yeux.

Elle prit un moment pour le regarder et pour penser. Petit ami ? Non. N'importe qui de spécial ? Oui. Il serait toujours spécial, aurait toujours une place dans son cœur. Elle l'aimerait toujours, mais il était temps. Temps de laisser aller les rêves de papiers signés et les espoirs brisés. Elle aimait cet homme, Rhett Chapman. Il était temps d'arrêter de vivre dans le passé et de préparer le futur. Elliot était le passé. Rhett pourrait très bien être le futur.

Elle a lentement secoué sa tête, et un sourire a inondé son visage. Elle l'a regardé dans les yeux, brun sur le bleu. « Non… il n'y a personne. » Personne, elle pensa au fait qu'elle poussait mentalement le visage d'Elliot de côté pour le remplaçait par celui de Rhett.

« J'ai apprécié de parler avec vous, Olivia. Vous seriez d'accord si je vous appelais ? » Sourit-il.

« J'aimerais avoir de vos nouvelles. » Fouillant dans son sac, elle a retiré une de ses cartes. Elle la retourna pour écrire ses numéros de téléphone, portable et maison, dessus. Quand il a pris la carte, il a couvert sa main avec la sienne et la regardait profondément dans les yeux. Il s'est reculé lentement, ne cassant jamais leur regard, puis il est parti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 - Anticipation**

**Résidence Stabler**

**Samedi 3 mai**

La foule a hurlé comme la balle a été frappée sur le côté droit du terrain, ce qui n'a pas réussi à tirer Elliot de sa rêverie. Kathy marchait à travers la pièce avec une panière de linge et s'est rendue compte qu'il ne regardait pas le match. Il en avait pourtant parlé toute la semaine. Il avait été heureux d'avoir un jour de congé, même si lui et Liv étaient de garde. Il était impatient de pouvoir manger des chips et du pop corn, vautrer dans son fauteuil et regarder la télé.

Elle l'a regardé pendant une minute. Il portait une chemise blanche, un short bleu marine et des chaussettes blanches. Il ne s'était pas rasé ce matin et sa barbe naissante lui a donné un air dur. Elle l'a préféré rasé. Mais quand même, c'était un bel homme.

Elle a souhaité pouvoir rendre les choses meilleures entre eux. Mais elle a du l'admettre, les choses ne seraient jamais meilleures et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter encore longtemps l'homme renfrogné qu'était devenu son mari. Il avait un coca à la main et sur la table un saladier de pop corns et un sandwich à moitié mangé. Elle a posé la panière sur le divan et s'est assise sur le bras du fauteuil. Il n'a pas bougé.

« Elliot ? » Elle a dit doucement.

« Elliot ? Allo ? » Elle a tapoté sa joue.

Il a tourné sa tête vers elle, juste un peu. «Ouais… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je devrais te demander ça. Tu as parlé de ce match toute la semaine et maintenant tu ne le regardes même pas… tu vas bien ? » Elle a observé son visage pour des indices.

« Je vais très bien… j'ai des choses sur mon esprit… mais je vais très bien. » Il a retiré sa main de son visage et s'est levé pour aller chercher un autre coca.

Elle l'a suivi et s'est penchée contre l'évier. « Elliot… tu ne vas pas bien. Cela fait des mois que tu es comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Que je suis comme quoi ? Et rien ne se passe ! » Il a été irrité par ses questions.

« Parfois tout semble bien entre nous… tu à l'air bien. Et ensuite pendant des jours ou des semaines, tu nous parles à peine à moi ou aux enfants… enfermé dans ton propre monde… comme maintenant… tu es ailleurs… comme si tu ne voulais pas être ici. » Elle a su qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait.

« Regarde, Kathy… je suis ici… de retour à la maison… comme tu me l'as demandé… je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi… qu'est-ce que je peux te donner de plus… » Il a pris un grande gorgée de coca et l'a regardé.

« Je voudrais être sûre que mon mari veut être ici… avec moi… avec nos enfants. » Sa voix avait une tonalité qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant.

« Je te l'ai dit… je suis ici… et ce n'est pas assez pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? » Il était fâché.

Fâché que de nouveau il se retrouve dans la même situation qu'il y a un an. Ce n'était pas entièrement de la faute à Kathy. Il avait sa part d'erreurs. Peut-être même plus parce qu'il avait finalement admis qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et n'a rien trouvé de mieux que se tourner vers Kathy.

Il avait bien réfléchi et prévu de le dire à Liv ce weekend. Il allait tout lui avouer. Il était fatigué de vivre dans le mensonge. Et l'idée d'admettre finalement ses sentiments ne l'a pas rendu malade. Au contraire, il avait senti une sorte de libération. Si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose, mais il était sûr que oui, alors au moins elle connaitrait ses sentiments pour elle.

Mais Kathy était venue au bureau et fait tomber tous ses plans à l'eau. Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans Eli, mais il voudrait avoir trouvé une autre façon d'obtenir l'aide et le confort dont il a eu besoin cette nuit-là. Quand Malcolm Royce a tué sa famille. Une autre manière, un autre endroit, une autre personne autre que sa presque ex-femme. Il devrait s'être tourné vers son équipière. Sa meilleure amie. Il devrait s'être tourné vers Olivia.

« Elliot, c'est juste que je suis si fatigué d'être exclue de ta vie… je veux juste que nous partagions des choses. » Elle a essayé de parler calmement, mais ça n'était pas facile, particulièrement quand il n'a pas semblé écouter.

Il a passé sa main sur son visage. « Kathy… je…je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion en ce moment, ok ? »

« Non. Ca n'est pas ok. Tu ne veux jamais discuter de ça… ou de n'importe quoi d'autre ! Tu ne veux jamais parler de nous ! » Sa voix a maintenant commencé à s'élever.

« Kathy… je te l'ai dit… je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant… » Il a juste voulu qu'elle se taise.

« Tu sais, EL, personne ne tient un revolver sur ta tempe pour que tu restes… » Elle commençait à être bouleversée.

Il est sorti de la cuisine. « Ouais… bien, en tout cas ça y ressemble… » Il a marmonné.

Elle a saisi son bras, faisant voler la canette de coca de sa main, tombant au plancher, arrosant les meubles et le réfrigérateur, répandant la boisson au sol en roulant par terre. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Elle a exigé en colère.

Elle a très bien entendu ce qu'il a dit et il le savait. Ses yeux étaient plissés. Il a regardé sa main sur son bras. « Rien… rien. » Il a écarté de sa prise et est retourné à son fauteuil laissant Kathy nettoyer la cuisine.

- - - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Dimanche 4 mai**

En tout début d'après-midi Liv rentrait de l'épicerie, quand elle a entendu quelqu'un laisser un message sur son répondeur. Essayant de récupérer sa clef de sa poche, elle a laissé tomber un sac qui, en frappant le plancher, a dispersé tout ce qui était à l'intérieur.

Elle a réussi à attraper sa clef et ouvrir la porte. Rentrant rapidement dans l'appartement, une anse du deuxième sac s'est prit dans la poignée de la porte, ce qui l'a arrêté dans son élan et lâché le troisième sac. Avant qu'elle est réussie à se démêler et ait atteint le téléphone, le message avait été laissé et le visiteur avait raccroché. C'était Rhett. Soupirant, elle a appuyé sur le bouton.

`Olivia… salut, c'est Rhett. Rhett Chapman. Du mariage. Je vous ai dit que j'appellerais… je suppose que je vous ai raté. Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez faire un tour au parc, manger un hot-dog ou autre chose, cet après-midi. Il fait beau. Bien, si vous obtenez ce message, appelez-moi et nous calculerons quelque chose… uh… si c'est ce que vous voulez… bien sûr. Bien, à plus tard.'

Elle était si déçue d'avoir manqué son appel. Bien, elle le rappellerait comme il a dit. C'était alors qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle n'a pas eu son numéro. Il avait pris sa carte pour l'appeler. Il ne lui a pas donné son numéro et elle ne lui a pas demandé. En vérifiant l'identifiant de l'appelant elle a vu 'numéro privé'.

Soupirant encore, elle a ramassé ses courses et s'est dirigé dans la cuisine. Elle rangeait le liquide de rinçage pour le lave-vaisselle sous l'évier quand le téléphone a sonné. Surprise et se redressant trop vite, elle s'est cogné la tête sur le meuble.

« Ow ! » Saisissant sa tête, elle a couru pour le téléphone. « Allo. » Elle a dit à perdre haleine.

« Olivia ? » Rhett a demandé.

« Oui… c'est elle… » Elle essayait toujours d'attraper son souffle et de ne pas ressembler à une écolière attendant un coup de téléphone.

« Mauvais moment ? Vous avez l'air à bout de souffle. » Il a demandé.

« Oh… non… j'étais dans la cuisine… j'ai couru pour répondre au téléphone… j'ai…… eu votre message… j'allais vous rappeler, mais je n'ai pas eu votre numéro et… » Elle a parlé vite, frottant toujours sa tête où une bosse commençait à se former.

« Ca a marqué numéro privé, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi j'ai rappelé. J'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas laissé mon numéro. J'ai un numéro privé à cause du travail… vous seriez étonné combien les whackos veulent parler de mes documentaires et combien n'aiment pas ce que je fais… bref, ce qui vous pensez du parc ? » Il lui a demandé.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour finir de ranger mes courses et me changer et je vous retrouverai dans… disons trente minutes ? » Elle décidait déjà quel short elle allait porter.

« Oh, je peux passer vous prendre… » Il a proposé.

« Non… je vous retrouverai là-bas, ok ? Au départ de la piste à vélos la plus proche du fleuve. » Elle était à faire savoir aux hommes où elle a habité tant qu'elle ne les a pas connu mieux.

« Ok. Trente minutes. » Il a dit.

Wow. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il a appelé. Elle avait pensé à lui ce matin et se disait qu'il appellerai peut-être dans la semaine. Mais elle n'a jamais imaginé qu'il le ferai si tôt. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'ai fait. Elle a fini de ranger et s'est dirigée dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'être au parc.

- - - - -

**Riverside park**

**Dimanche 4 mai**

Rhett a scruté la piste à vélos pour trouver Olivia. Elle lui a dit qu'elle le rencontrerait au départ de la piste à vélos. Il était arrivé tôt et s'était assis sur un banc donnant sur le fleuve un moment, mais il a dû se dégourdir les jambes pour évacuer l'énervement qu'il ressentait à l'idée de revoir Olivia. Il ne pourrait pas croire qu'il a réagi comme ça. Il a ri de lui, pensant qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux la première fois qu'il a demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui au lycée.

Mais Olivia avait quelque chose de spécial. Au moment où il a posé les yeux sur elle, il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose, une attraction. Il a juste eu le sentiment que les choses allaient être bien avec elle.

Il ne s'était jamais marié. Assez proche deux ou trois fois, mais pas assez parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé 'la femme'. La personne qui l'inciterait à vouloir lui passer la bague au doigt et lui donner son nom. C'était certainement trop tôt pour penser à ça, mais il a imaginé que c'était Olivia la mariée à la cérémonie hier. Elle serait une mariée extraordinairement belle.

« Votre rendez-vous vous a posé un lapin ? » Une voix familière l'a tiré de ses rêveries.

Se tournant, ses yeux sont tombés pile dans ceux de la femme de sa rêverie. « J'espère que non. C'est une femme impressionnante… si vous aviez une chance de la rencontrer, vous comprendriez ce que je veux dire. » Ils ont ri.

« Salut, Olivia. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venue. » Il a souri, essayant de ne pas trop la dévisager.

Dans ses baskets, elle a aujourd'hui semblé beaucoup plus petite qu'hier. Elle était toujours assez grande, 1m68 ou 1m70 il a pensé, mais elle a du avoir des talons de dix bons centimètres hier. Il ne devait pas trop baisser la tête pour la regarder au mariage mais aujourd'hui il y avait un bon écart entre eux. Elle a porté des lunettes de soleil, un short bleu juste à mi-cuisses et un tee-shirt bleu de l'Université de Columbia. Il a été habillé avec un short kaki, un tee--shirt rouge et des baskets, lui aussi. Une casquette de base-ball des 'braves d'Atlanta' à couvert sa tête.

« Salut, Rhett. » Elle a souri, jetant un coup d'œil à ses chaussures. « Vous courez? »

« D'ordinaire, oui… mais je ne suis pas revenu depuis assez longtemps pour recommencer. » Il lui a dit, regardant aussi ses chaussures. « Et vous ? »

Le «Ouais… j'arrive quelques fois à courir deux fois par semaine… parfois trois… tout dépend du temps que j'ai en dehors du travail. » Elle a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Alors… qu'y-a t'il au programme ? »

« Au programme ? Uh… je n'ai pas vraiment de plans… j'ai juste pensé que nous flânerions et essaierions de nous connaitre un peu mieux. Nous pourrions marcher et parler un peu, qu'en dites-vous ? » Il a souri. Recherchant derrière lui, il a sorti un frisbee et l'a agité devant elle. « Oh… et plus tard, je vous montrerai certains de mes dons. J'ai été deux fois major à l'université. Journalisme et frisbee…. »

Elle a ri. « En fait, je suis moi-même une spécialiste du frisbee. »

Ils ont commencé à marcher lentement, en parlant. Olivia était encore étonnée d'à quel point nerveuse elle était à l'idée de le revoir. Mais maintenant, elle a été étonnée d'à quel point à l'aise elle était avec lui. Ils ont marché environ quinze minutes, avant de s'arrêter au bord du fleuve. Rassemblant quelques cailloux plats, Rhett en a donné à Liv et ils ont commencé un concours de ricochets. Elle était assez bonne à ça, mais il l'a battue.

Il lui a raconté des détails sur son voyage en Irak. Ils ont campé dans un palais bombardé où malgré tout la piscine géante avait toujours de l'eau. Pour passer le temps, ils y jetaient des pièces. De temps en temps, un d'eux plongeait et les ramassait. Elle a été intriguée par ses histoires de guerre.

« J'ai entendu Sam dire à Casey que vous êtes d'ici ? » Elle a jeté un autre caillou et l'a observé rebondir sept ou huit fois.

« Ouais… élevé dans le Bronx. Rejoins les marines à vingt ans. Passé les dernières années à Atlanta… pour mon travail à la CNN. On m'a proposé une mutation à la maison… donc ici je suis. » Il a souri, mais avec regret. Elle n'a pas voulu demander mais elle a voulu savoir plus. Elle a voulu savoir tout de lui, mais elle a également su que si elle continuait à poser des questions il serait juste qu'il l'interroge à son tour. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour ça, même si elle était à l'aise avec lui. Elle essaierait de rester sur des sujets sûrs.

« Les marines vous manquent ? » Elle a fini de jeter ses cailloux et elle l'observe maintenant jeter les siens.

« Pas comme je pensais … peut-être parce que je pouvais m'investir dans un travail que j'aime vraiment réaliser… je ne sais pas. La camaraderie me manque. Vous savez … ils ont été ma famille pendant vingt ans. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour à la maison, j'ai ma vraie famille de nouveau. Bien que ce n'ait pas été aussi facile que je le pensais. » Il s'est assis par le bord du fleuve, a enroulé ses bras autour de ses genoux et a regardé fixement l'eau.

Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa curiosité a pris le dessus sur son esprit. « Que voulez-vous dire vous avez votre vraie famille de nouveau ?

« Longue histoire… je vous raconterai… si vous voulez vraiment savoir… » Il a tourné sa tête pour la regarder.

Elle l'a regardé et a repoussé ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête. « Seulement si vous voulez me dire. »

Il a tapoté la terre à côté de lui et elle s'est assise. « Mon père était un homme dur… il a pensé que s'il apportait un chèque à la fin du mois à la maison, son travail était finit. Il n'a jamais vraiment été brutal avec moi ou mes frères et sœurs, mais il n'était pas exactement un père aimant. Je sais qu' il m'a aimé, mais il ne l'a jamais montré et sûr qu'il ne l'a jamais dit non plus. » Il a soupiré.

« Bref, quelque chose s'est produit au travail et ce n'était pas sa faute… il s'est retrouvé au milieu… et après ça il a commencé à boire… vraiment boire. Je terminais le lycée. Les choses étaient vraiment dures pendant deux ou trois ans… alors un jour il a poussé ma mère, je me suis interposé et l'ai poussé moi aussi. » Olivia a essayé de ne pas trop le regarder. Il était bouleversé en parlant.

« Il m'a attaqué, m'a frappé et je l'ai frappé en retour. Plusieurs coups ont suivi et un de mes frères a dû nous séparer. Mon père m'a dit de prendre mes affaires, qu'à ses yeux je n'étais plus son fils… » Il a fait une pause, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois pour retenir ses larmes.

Il a soupiré et a continué. « Je suis parti. Les parents d'un copain m'ont laissé rester chez eux jusqu'à ce que mon année de cours soit terminée. J'ai rejoins les marines et n'ai jamais regardé en arrière. » Il regardait toujours l'eau.

« Et votre maman ? Vos frères et sœurs ? » La pensée de laisser volontairement sa famille était absurde pour elle.

« Maman venait me rendre visite deux ou trois fois par an… habituellement mes sœurs venaient avec elle… et parfois mon plus jeune frère… mon autre frère qui a trois ans de moins que moi… était déjà marié quand je suis parti et n'a jamais eu assez d'argent ou de temps pour venir me voir. Je l'ai seulement vu quelques fois en toutes ces années. Et il est toujours assez en colère après moi pour laisser maman… en partie. »

« Ca n'était pas trop dur…de ne pas voir votre famille ? » Elle ne pourrait pas imaginer faire ça.

« Au début oui, mais après j'ai reconstruit ma vie… j'y suis allé pour un noël il y a onze ou douze ans… nous avons fait des efforts mon père et moi… mais j'ai su que ça ne marcherai plus entre nous. J'ai essayé de revenir après ça mais il était plus facile de rester loin. Il est mort il y a dix ans. Maman vieillit et j'ai voulu être… un peu plus proche d'elle...elle vit loin de la ville maintenant. Elle s'est installée dans la maison du lac que mes grands-parents lui ont légué. Une de mes sœurs vit tout près. » Il s'est penché vers Liv et a poussé son épaule avec la sienne.

Olivia pensait à sa famille et au fait qu'elle-même n'en avait jamais eu. C'était juste elle et sa maman. Elle se demandait s'il était plus dur d'avoir une famille et que les choses soient compliquées ou de ne pas en avoir du tout. Au moins il a des frères et des sœurs et probablement des nièces et des neveux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé Simon, mais il était seulement son demi-frère et son père, leur père, était le violeur de sa mère. La vie peut-être tellement injuste, elle a pensé. Elle a désespérément espéré qu'il ne pose aucune questions sur sa famille. Elle n'était pas prête à lui dire.

« Je parie qu'elle est heureuse que vous soyez de retour… » Elle lui a souri.

« Ouais… elle l'est. J'aimerai que ce soit la même chose pour le reste de la famille. » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux maintenant.

« Que voulez-vous dire? » Elle a demandé tranquillement.

« Oh… je ne sais pas… un de mes frères, Sonny… il n'arrive pas à me pardonner pour être parti comme je l'ai fait. Il dit qu'il a compris pourquoi je suis parti, mais pas comment j'ai pu rester aussi longtemps et ne pas avoir de contacts avec la famille. » Il était frustré par les mots qu'il disait.

« Pourquoi est-il toujours si bouleversé alors que vos autres frères et sœurs semblent vous avoir pardonné ? Étiez-vous proches ? » Elle était curieuse au sujet de son frère.

« C'est un vrai père de famille… marié depuis sa sortie du lycée… il a eu des enfants… et sa famille est ce qu'il y a des plus important dans sa vie… je l'ai seulement vu une fois en deux mois depuis mon retour. Il trouve toujours une excuse pour ne pas me voir. Et oui… nous étions vraiment très proches. » Il l'a regardée maintenant.

Elle a incliné la tête. Elle pourrait comprendre pourquoi Sonny s'est senti comme ça. Si elle avait une famille, elle ne voudrait jamais les quitter. « Vous lui avez probablement beaucoup manqué… vous lui manquez toujours. Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. »

« Ouais. Allez debout, jetons ce frisbee ! » Il s'est levé et l'a soulevée, maintenant sa main dans la sienne pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un secteur plus dégagé.

- - - - -

Résidence Benson

Dimanche 4 mai

Olivia souriait toujours et cela faisait des heures qu'elle avait quitté Rhett au parc et était rentrée. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à lui et à l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle s'était autant amusée avec un homme. Ou personne d'ailleurs. Ils ont marché, ont parlé, ont jeté le frisbee, ont fait des ricochets.

Ils ont écouté un chanteur jouant de la guitare et ont chanté les chansons qu'ils connaissaient. Un autre groupe a joué de la musique country et Rhett lui a enseigné quelques pas de danse. Il lui a acheté une glace au chocolat. Il en a mangé une à la fraise et ils riaient pendant que la crème glacée fondait sur leurs mains à cause du soleil trop chaud. Ils les ont rincées dans le fleuve et se sont arrosés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trempés. Ils ont mangé des hot-dogs en regardant deux petits garçons jouer avec des bateaux téléguidés dans la fontaine.

Elle a eu l'impression d'être de nouveau une enfant. Enfin, comme un enfant devrait être… parce qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment été une enfant avec une mère alcoolique.

Il l'a convaincu de monter sur le pont suspendu. Ils sont même montés sur les animaux géants à ressorts. Ils ont fait un concours pour savoir qui se balancerait le plus haut...elle a gagné. Alors il l'a fait tourner sur place sur la balançoire jusqu'à ce que les chaînes bloquent. Quand la balançoire est repartie dans l'autre sens, Olivia criait pour faire croire qu'elle avait peur.

Quand elle est descendue, elle avait beaucoup de mal à marcher. Il l'a attrapée avant qu'elle soit tombée à terre, amortissant sa chute en se jetant lui-même sous elle. Il avait balayé ses mèches de son visage, l'avait embrassé sur le nez et avait commencé à leur faire dévaler la pente en les faisant rouler. Quand ils se sont finalement arrêtés et il l'a aidé à se relever. Elle avait chaud, elle était en sueur et sale mais ne pourrait se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait juste profité d'un agréable moment.

Elle s'est sentie merveilleusement et quand il lui a demandé s'il pouvait l'appeler de nouveau elle n'a pu cacher la joie sur son visage. Oui. Certainement oui. Elle lui a presque demandé de venir chez elle pour le dîner, mais s'est dit qu'elle avait déjà passé presque cinq heures avec lui aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être dans la semaine...

Elle a été étonnée, et pour être honnête, un peu déçue, quand il n'a pas même essayé de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir. Il avait pris ses deux mains dans les siennes, puis les avaient embrassé l'une après l'autre, lui disant qu'il avait passé une journée formidable et qu'il l'appellerait bientôt. A cet instant elle s'était demandée quel effet cela ferait de l'embrasser, puis s'est dit qu'elle allait peut-être un peu trop vite.

Elle avait pris une longue et fraîche douche quand elle était arrivée à la maison. Puis elle a mis un pyjama court en coton. Se détendant sur son divan en écoutant quelques vieux disques de sa maman, elle a ri en réalisant que la voix étouffante de Carly Simon chantait au sujet de 'l'anticipation'. Totalement approprié. Elle était tellement impatiente de connaître mieux Rhett Chapman. Profondément plongée dans sa rêverie, elle n'a pas senti tout de suite la vibration de son téléphone portable la ramenant de nouveau au présent.

« Benson. » Elle a parlé doucement.

« Liv… hé. Nous avons une affaire. Viol collectif possible au Washington Square…. Je passe te chercher… je serai là dans environ dix minutes. » Le travail était tout pour Elliot. Rien de nouveau à ce sujet.

« Bien. » Elle a soupiré et a refermé le téléphone.

Donc pas de soirée tranquille rejouant son après-midi merveilleux. Saisissant une paire de jeans, un tee-shirt et des baskets, elle s'est dépêchée de s'habiller avant l'arrivée d'Elliot. Une autre sorte d'anticipation a commencé à faire surface. Celle de savoir dans quelle humeur il serait et comment il la traiterait ce soir.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut à tous, merci pour vos commentaires. Ils m'ont manqué sur le chapitre 3. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours…faites-moi savoir…bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 4 - Averti**

**Voiture d'Elliot**

**Dimanche soir, 4 mai**

Liv attendait à la porte de son bâtiment quand a voiture est arrivée. Pendant qu'elle descendait les marches, Elliot a ouvert la portière. Elle est montée, puis a attaché sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Hé… désolé d'interrompre ta soirée… » Il lui a fait un petit sourire.

« C'est pas de ta faute si nous sommes de garde… » Elle a souri en retour.

Il lui a remis une tasse de thé fumante. Elle l'a regardé, puis a pris la tasse, la perplexité écrite sur son visage. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas offert du thé… tellement longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait pas même se rappeler la dernière fois.

« Merci. » Elle s'est tournée, soulevant un sourcil, puis a prit une prudente gorgée.

« Quoi ? » Il a demandé, inclinant la tête et fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi quoi ? » Elle le taquinait et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« C'est quoi ce regard drôle ? » Il a regardé au-dessus de son épaule et a pris la route.

« Drôle ? Je n'ai entendu personne rire. Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » Elle essayait de ne pas sourire.

« Très drôle. Tu sais ce que je veux dire… le regard que tu m'as donné quand je t'ai remis le thé. » Il a expliqué.

« Oh… donc, je semble drôle ? C'est ce que tu essayes de me dire? Ben, merci El. » Elle s' est tournée vers sa fenêtre, semblant blessée.

« Aller, Olivia… tu sais ce que je veux dire… tu m'as regardé comme si j'avais quatre yeux ou je ne sais pas quoi quand je t'ai donné le thé. » Il a été étonné. Elle l'a appelé EL… c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça depuis un moment.

« Bien… c'est juste que… je ne peux pas me rappeler la dernière fois que tu m'as apporté du thé… et ça m'a semblé étrange… tu sais… je me suis demandée s'il y avait un motif secret… » Elle a secoué la tasse en faisant de petits cercles.

« Un motif secret ? Pour t'apporter du thé ? » Il a reniflé, regardant dans le rétroviseur pour changer de voie.

« Ouais… tu as mis quelque chose de temps pour que j'ai des problèmes… tu sais… pour que je sois saoule. » Elle a feint de déformer les derniers mots. « Ou tu l'as empoisonné pour te débarrasser de moi. » Elle est tombée dans son siège comme si elle était morte.

Il a ri, réalisant finalement qu'elle jouait avec lui. Elle plaisantait juste, n'est-ce pas ? « Ok… qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir, hein ? »

« Rien… j'ai juste passé une très bonne journée, c'est tout. » Elle a souri, mais il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas à lui. Elle souriait à elle-même.

« Tu vas me raconter ? » Il a poussé doucement. Elle a semblé différente ce soir, mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi.

«Non. » Elle s'est tournée de nouveau vers la fenêtre, souriant toujours.

Ils ont fait le reste du chemin perdus dans leurs propres pensées. La curiosité d'Elliot au sujet de sa journée allait le rendre fou. Il s'est demandé ce qu'elle a fait, où elle est allée et surtout avec qui elle a passé cette journée. Intuitivement, il a su qu'elle l'avait passé avec quelqu'un… comme un homme. Un rendez-vous. Quelqu'un de nouveau ? Encore Porter ? Il lui règlerait bien son compte. Langan ? Olivia l'intéressait toujours apparemment.

Peut-être elle voyait quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Non. Il saurait si elle voyait quelqu'un. Non? Naturellement. Elle le lui dirait. N'est-ce pas ? Non. Pourquoi elle lui parlerait de sa vie amoureuse alors qu'il ne fait plus attention à elle, ou ne lui parle plus, même des choses importantes ? Il ne l'avait pas vu autant sourire depuis très longtemps… en fait… des années.

L'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre le faisait se sentir comme si un marin était dans son estomac à s'entraîner à faire des nœuds. Comme s'il avait le droit d'être bouleversé qu'elle soit avec un autre homme. Un autre homme ? C'est quoi ça ? Elle ne lui appartient pas. Elle n'est pas à lui. Ils devraient être ensemble pour qu'elle soit avec un autre homme. Ils ne sont pas ensemble. Il est marié. Comment pourrait-il être avec elle ?

Lui et Liv sont seulement des équipiers. Seulement des amis. Les meilleurs amis. Au moins il a espéré qu'ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis. Pas ensembles ? De qui se moque-t-on ? Pas physiquement ensembles, mais pour tout ce qui est essentiel, il a été profondément relié à Olivia Benson. Mais est-ce qu'elle se rendait même compte de son implication ? Il l'a regardé du coin de l'oeil, les réverbères traçant un rai de lumière à travers son visage. Elle était belle. Il a senti son cœur battre plus fort et il s'est mentalement forcé de penser à n'importe quoi mais pas à son équipière assise juste à côté de lui.

Olivia s'est rendue compte que pour la première fois, après ne pas avoir vu Elliot pendant deux ou trois jours, elle n'était pas aussi excitée de le revoir qu'elle l'aurait été il y a encore quelques jours. Il ne lui avait pas manqué comme il faisait d'habitude. Peut-être que la combinaison de sa rencontre avec Rhett et l'attitude d'Elliot envers elle lui donnerait la raison supplémentaire pour l'oublier définitivement. Elle pensait toujours à Rhett et combien ils se sont amusés ensemble. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour le revoir encore.

Il a mis en évidence un côté d'elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. Un côté joueur, heureux et enfantin. L'enfant qu'elle ne s'était jamais permise d'être. Elle était étonnée de constater que cet enfant existait toujours.

Peut-être qu'elle avait juste attendu la bonne personne pour s'ouvrir et se donner la permission de vivre. Pour être se libérer. Elle a souri à la pensée de `la bonne personne'. Rhett était-il la bonne personne ? Pourrait-elle penser ça si tôt dans leur rapport ? Rapport ? Ont-ils même un rapport ? Elle a souri, encore.

Elle avait été si sûre qu'Elliot était le seul homme pour elle. Elle était persuadée qu'il allait faire un pas vers elle quand elle est revenue du service informatique. Quand il n'a pas fait, son cœur faisait mal, mais elle a pensé qu'il n'était pas tout à fait prêt. Elle a toujours souhaité que les choses soient différentes entre eux. Toujours souhaité qu'il ne soit pas allé vers Kathy cette fameuse nuit. Mais il l'a fait. Et en faisant ça, il avait scellé son futur, et celui d'Olivia également.

Elle a dû passer à autre chose si elle voulait vraiment trouver le bonheur dans cette vie. Elliot se désintéressait d'elle de plus en plus, et parfois même la méprisait presque. Il l'avait ignoré et repoussé trop de fois. Elle avait finalement reçu le message. Une chose était certaine, elle aimerait toujours Elliot Stabler, mais elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle n'aurait jamais une vie avec lui.

Il a été lié à sa famille, son mariage, son Dieu. Le regardant du coin de l'œil, sa respiration s'est accélérée à la vue de son profil fort et beau. Si elle pouvait remonter le temps et être celle pour le soulager après le massacre des Royce, elle le ferait. Elle l'aimait toujours. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Elle a juste été déterminée à trouver une manière d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre malgré ses sentiments pour lui.

- - - - -

**Washington Square**

**Dimanche soir, 4 mai**

Se repérant aux gyrophares de plusieurs voitures de patrouille et d'une ambulance, Elliot a garé la voiture, lui et Olivia en sont sortis et ont marché vers la foule.

Montrant son insigne, il a parlé. « Inspecteur Stabler, USV… mon équipière, l'inspecteur Benson. Qu'est ce que nous avons ? »

Olivia est restée près de lui, regardant autour, pendant qu'un officier expliquait à Elliot ce qui s'était passé. Elle a repéré une femme blonde, aux cheveux longs, jeune, qui devait avoir la vingtaine. Elle pleurait pendant qu'un infirmier lui parlait. Liv s'est frayée un chemin par la foule, montrant à son tour son insigne. Un policier en uniforme lui a confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà. La jeune femme était la victime.

« Bonjour, je suis Olivia et je suis policier. Quel est votre nom? » Elle s'est mise à genoux devant la jeune femme de façon à pouvoir être au même niveau qu'elle. C'était moins intimidant pour la victime.

« Zhanna. » Parlant avec un léger accent, elle a essuyé les larmes de ses grands yeux bleus. « Zhanna Tarasov. »

« C'est un joli nom. Vous voulez bien me l'épeler ? » Olivia a souri pendant qu'elle sortait un bloc - notes et un stylo de sa poche.

« Z-h-a-n-n-a. Mon nom de famille est T-a-r-a-s-o-v. » Olivia prenait consciencieusement des notes.

«Bien… Zhanna … pouvez- vous me dire se qui s'est passé ? » Olivia a un peu plissé ses yeux en regardant le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je marchais dans le parc… j'ai entendu des voix d'hommes…… j'ai eu peur alors j'ai accéléré. Un a sauté devant moi. J'ai essayé de le contourner. Un autre est arrivé alors je me suis retournée et un troisième était là. Je leur ai demandé de prendre mon argent et de me laisser partir. Ils n'ont pas écouté… l'un d'entre eux a dit 'attrapez-la' . Ils m'ont emmené dans les buissons… ils… » Elle s'est mise à pleurer si fort qu'Olivia ne pouvait plus comprendre.

« Pouvez-vous décrire ces hommes, Zhanna ? » Elle écrivait rapidement dans son bloc-notes. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil vers Elliot qui s'était approché.

Il a aimé voir Olivia dans l'action. Écouter ses mots calmants pendant qu'elle essayait de soulager les victimes l'a rempli de fierté. Sa voix était douce quand elle les a appelées mon cœur, ma chérie ou mon bébé. Elle leur a parlé comme une mère… douce, inquiète. Ses yeux étaient remplis de compassion et de souci.

Quand elle a placé une main sur une épaule ou un bras, a tenu un enfant ou a balayé les cheveux du visage d'une victime, il se rappelait comment chaudes et douces ses mains étaient. Elle faisait ça pour le soulager ou stopper sa colère avant que ce soit devenu une véritable fureur, pour le calmer comme seulement elle pourrait le faire.

Il a été impressionné par ses petites attentions telles que toujours être au niveau ou au-dessous des victimes afin d'essayer de leur donner le sentiment de puissance et de contrôle pendant l'entretien. Elles avaient perdu le contrôle pendant l'agression et il était important qu'elles aient l'impression de regagner ce contrôle. Olivia a senti ça et a toujours était prévenante sur leurs sentiments, leur bien-être et leur confort.

Il a été stupéfait par ses aptitudes pour interroger, faisant parler même la victime la plus hésitante, lui faisant dire beaucoup plus qu'elle aurait pensé se rappeler, lui faisant accepter un kit de viol ou d'autres examens médicaux. Il l'a aimée un peu plus chaque fois qu'il l'a observé monter dans une ambulance, insistant pour que la victime ne soit pas seule. Elle, qui avait été seule toute sa vie, ne laisserait pas leurs victimes spéciales être seules dans un moment si traumatisant.

« Il faisait trop noir… ils ont porté des vêtements foncés, mais je me rappelle qu'un a eu une dent de devant en argent… juste ici… » Elle a indiqué une de ses incisives supérieures. « Et un a eu un tatouage en forme de soleil… avec un visage à l'intérieur. Le troisième homme… son parfum… c'était… Eternity. Eternity de Calvin Klein. Un des autres l'a appelé Anatoly. »

Olivia a incliné la tête et a regardé Elliot. Il n'a pas semblé voir ce qu'elle essayait silencieusement de lui dire. Ne plus être en symbiose avec lui lui manquait. Cela a rendu le travail beaucoup plus dur.

« Zhanna… pourquoi étiez vous dans ce parc seule si tard ? » Olivia a arrêté d'écrire et a regardé dans les yeux de Zhanna.

Elle ne pourrait pas tenir le regard fixe d'Olivia alors elle a baissé la tête et joué avec le bord de son tee-shirt. « Je… j'étais sortie pour boire… »

« Seule ? New York n'est pas une ville où une femme peut-être dehors seule la nuit. Depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici ? » Elle s'est penchée un peu plus près de la jeune femme.

La cadence de sa voix avait changé tellement subtilement, que la plupart des gens ne l'auraient probablement jamais remarqué. Mais Elliot a noté. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a su que Liv n'achetait pas sa version. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle ne la croyait pas. Tout a semblé concorder.

« Oui… seule. Je suis ici depuis trois ans. Je viens d'Ukraine. » Elle ne regarderait toujours pas Olivia.

Liv a incliné la tête à elle et a recommencé à écrire sur le bloc-notes. « Donc… combien… avez-vous bu et en combien de temps ? »

« Combien de temps… ? » Elle a semblé confuse.

« Pendant combien de temps avez-vous bu? » Olivia a expliqué.

« Je… peut-être deux… peut-être trois… je ne sais pas combien de temps … deux ou trois heures. » Elle a regardé Liv avec les ses yeux bleus bordés de rouge.

Liv savait qu'à la manière dont elle articulait ses mots, elle avait eu plus de trois verres. « Bien… nous allons vous emmener à un hôpital… j'irai avec vous, ok ? » Elle a souri à Zhanna et s'est tournée vers Elliot, l'éloignant tandis que les infirmiers installaient leur victime sur la civière.

« Tu ne crois pas sa version, n'est-ce pas ? » Elliot lui a chuchoté.

« Pas du tout… il y a autre chose. » Elle a regardé au-dessus de son épaule observant Zhanna soulevée dans l'ambulance.

Il a secoué sa tête. « Elle me rappelle tellement mes filles… si… si naïve. Qu'es-ce qui te gênes, Liv ? Elle est traumatisée, épuisée. Elle réagit comme une victime de viol. » Il a incliné la tête légèrement en la regardant.

Elle n'a pas aimé son attitude qui a signifié, 'c'est terminé, concluons l'affaire et rentrons à la maison'. Et elle n'a certainement pas aimé qu'il la regarde comme ça, que ce soit intentionnel ou pas. Elle a soudainement eu envie de le gifler. Un sentiment qui revenait de plus en plus souvent quand Elliot était présent.

« Elliot… c'est le milieu de la nuit… il n'y a aucune lumière ici… elle a dit elle-même qu'il faisait trop sombre pour les voir mais ensuite elle décrie une fausse dent, un tatouage en détail et nous dit le nom du troisième agresseur ainsi que la marque de son parfum. Elle a quelque chose sur chacun des trois. Il y a plus qu'un viol, s'il y a même eu viol. » Elle a secoué sa tête, s'est retourné et est montée dans l'ambulance.

« … Bien bien. On se voit à l'hôpital. » Il a observé un infirmier fermer les portes et monter à l'avant. La sirène a hurlé dans la nuit pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers sa voiture.

- - - - - -

**Résidence Chapman**

**Dimanche soir, 4 mai**

Rhett était rentré à la maison tard dans l'après-midi plein d'énergie et le cœur léger, deux choses qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé en même temps. Il s'était tellement amusé aujourd'hui avec Olivia. Ils ont passé des heures au parc à ne rien faire d'adulte. Ils ont fait toutes les choses qu'un enfant ferait un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé.

Le temps était aussi parfait que la journée. Une douce brise, un ciel bleu lumineux avec juste assez de nuages blancs pour s'allonger dans l'herbe et s'imaginer voir des visages ou des objets. Ils avaient aussi fait du manège et écouté de la musique. Il lui a montré comment danser. Elle avait râlé d'abord mais s'était vite prise au jeu et avait même décidé qu'elle pourrait vouloir en apprendre plus.

Ils ont parlé et ont parlé et ont parlé. Au sujet des choses importantes comme les amis et la famille, mais aussi leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. Au sujet des choses de tous les jours comme leur travail, leurs collègues, la politique et les embouteillages. Au sujet des choses folles comme 'vous n'avez jamais fait un vœu en voyant une étoile filante et qu'il se réalise'. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il pourrait tellement facilement lui parler et c'était nouveau pour lui. En particulier parler de sa famille et de ses problèmes avec son père. C'était dur.

Il a souhaité qu'il n'ait pas passé tant d'années si loin, perdu tant de temps avec ses parents, ses frères, ses sœurs, ses nièces et ses neveux. Il a aimé son père et a souhaité que les choses soient différentes entre eux. C'était la seule chose dont elle ne lui avait pas parlé, comme si elle n'était pas prête. Ca n'était pas grave. Il ne ferait pas pression sur elle parce qu'il savait, il savait qu'Olivia lui parlerait quand elle serait assez à l'aise avec lui, quand ce serait le bon moment. Jusque-là, il se satisferait de savoir d'elle ce qu'elle a bien voulu lui donner.

Ils ont parlé facilement, sont restés tranquillement assis côte à côte au bord du fleuve observant les canards et les cerfs-volants s'élevant plus haut et plus haut dans le ciel. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées mais totalement à l'aise, ni l'un ni l'autre se sentant obligé de parler. C'était rare. Très rare de trouver quelqu'un à qui vous ne dites rien, et pourtant dans ce silence, dites tout.

Il l'a presque appelé ce soir, pour la remercier de nouveau pour le parc et de lui avoir fait passer une journée si merveilleuse. Il a voulu entendre sa voix une dernière fois avant de fermer ses yeux pour dormir. Mais il n'a pas appelé. Il a réalisé qu'elle avait été seule toute sa vie. Elle a eu besoin d'espace et de temps et il n'a pas voulu l'étouffer et tout ruiner. Il pourrait attendre jusqu'à demain pour l'appeler. Pour lui parler. Pour fixer un autre rendez-vous. Oui, il pourrait attendre jusqu'à demain matin….

- - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Lundi matin, 5 mai**

Elle était restée avec Zhanna pour les examens, le kit de viol ainsi que pour l'IRM et le scanner en raison des coups qu'elle avait reçu. Elle a eu un petit traumatisme crânien et le kit était positif pour le sperme de trois hommes. Liv l'a convaincu de manger un demi-sandwich et boire un jus d'orange avant qu'elle se soit finalement endormie quand les antidouleurs en perfusion ont fait leur effet. Liv lui a promis qu'elle reviendrait le lendemain pour parler un peu plus.

Elle et Elliot se sont séparés mais avant ont eu quelques frictions au sujet de Zhanna Tarasov et de ce qui lui été arrivée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'arriver à la maison pour tomber dans son lit même si les évènements n'avaient duré que quelques heures. Elle avait surtout besoin d'être loin d'Elliot et de leurs querelles. Il lui avait vraiment porté sur les nerfs plus que d'habitude ce soir.

Avant elle appréciait le fait qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord, appréciait leur divergence d'opinions à propos d'une enquête. Mais ce soir, elle était lasse de leurs arguments. Elle se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'abîme profond se creusant entre eux.

Cela l'a incité à penser, à faire travailler son esprit sur le fait qu'elle a toujours fini par changer d'avis quand elle a vu que les idées d'Elliot étaient plus plausibles et que les siennes ne colleraient pas au final. En ce moment, elle a voulu être n'importe où mais pas à côté d'Elliot Stabler.

Avant qu'Elliot ai déposé Liv à son appartement, il était presque trois heures du matin. Ils ont dû être au bureau à huit heures pour informer leur capitaine et préparer leurs rapports sur les événements de la nuit. Elle était si épuisée de sa journée au parc et de sa soirée, qu'elle est tombée à travers son lit, ne prenant pas même la peine de se déshabiller ou de se mettre sous les couvertures. Elle était endormie dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller.

- - - - -

**Résidence Stabler**

**Lundi matin, 5 mai**

Prenant soin d'être aussi silencieux que possible, Elliot a ouvert la porte et a fait un pas dans la maison. C'était presque trois heures trente du matin. Il n'avait que quatre heures de sommeil avant qu'il ait dû être au bureau. Il a rangé son pistolet et son insigne. Il est allé à la cuisine, a ouvert le réfrigérateur et a sorti une brique de lait. Il l'a mis à sa bouche et a pris de grandes gorgées.

« Elliot ! Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas boire à la bouteille ! Ce n'est pas hygiénique et maintenant Dickie le fait aussi. » La voix pointue de Kathy l'a effrayé.

« Désolé… trop fatigué pour prendre un de verre… en plus, elle est presque finie. » Il a secoué la brique.

« Elle est toujours presque terminée. » Elle a précisé en colère. Elle n'était pas vraiment si fâchée au sujet de lui buvant à la bouteille. Elle était fâchée qu'il soit parti pendant cinq heures. Au milieu de la nuit. Elle était fatiguée de ça.

Il a incliné la tête, remis la brique à sa bouche et l'a terminé rapidement. « Là. Terminée… aucun lait pas hygiénique. »

Il a écrasé la brique et l'a jeté du milieu de la cuisine dans la poubelle. Elle a rebondi sur le rebord, faisant un bruit sourd en tombant au sol.

« Si Eli se réveille… » Elle a menacé.

« Si Eli se réveille, je m'en occuperai. » Il a répondu fermement avant de fermer le réfrigérateur avec son pied, a ramassé la brique, l'a remise dans la poubelle et est sorti de la cuisine.

« Elliot je… je ne peux plus continuer… quand j'étais plus jeune, j'y arrivais. Mais je ne peux pas élever un autre enfant avec toi qui travaille autant d'heures. »

« Donc… qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne change pas de travail, Kathy. » La colère a immédiatement fait surface.

Elle a ignoré ce qu'il a dit. « Je veux que tu réfléchisses pour travailler dans le Queens… c'est plus proche. Et… je veux que tu quittes l'USV. J'en ai assez des nuits dehors et des heures impossibles. » Et d'Olivia, elle a pensé. Elle s'est penchée contre l'armature de la porte de la cuisine.

Il a ri, mais sans humour. « Tu veux ci… tu veux ça… et ce que je veux, hein ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Elliot ? » Elle a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux prendre une douche chaude et aller au lit, mais cela ne va pas se produire tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a grogné.

« Pourquoi ne pas te faire transférer dans le Queens ? N'importe quoi mais pas l'USV. Pourquoi ? » Elle a demandé pour la millième fois dans leur mariage.

Même la première fois qu'elle l'a demandé l'a irrité. Si elle l'aimait autant qu'elle le disait, elle le savait. Il a vécu, mangé, dormi et respiré pour l'USV. Elle était dans son sang. Sans elle, il cesserait d'exister. Il n'y aurait plus d'Elliot Stabler. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ça ?

Non elle ne comprenait pas, et elle a continué à demander, priant, implorant pour qu'il laisse derrière lui les enquêtes, les victimes, les pédophiles. Qu'il quitte Olivia. C'était vraiment ça le sujet. Elle était encore jalouse d'Olivia. Même s'il est rentré à la maison, revenu vers elle et vers cette vie qu'il pensait une fois avoir perdue. Elle était encore jalouse.

Il a ri fort. Si elle le connaissait, elle saurait que lui et Olivia ont désormais rarement parlés. Ils n'ont plus partagé de choses personnelles. Elle saurait qu'Olivia le laissait finalement tomber. Il ne devrait pas avoir à lui dire, elle le sentirait. Comme Olivia l'a toujours si bien connu. Si elle le connaissait, elle se rendrait compte de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est drôle ? Je ne crois pas que tout ça soit amusant, Elliot. » Elle a crié, ses yeux froids et dangereux.

Il a secoué sa tête. « Kathy, combien de fois allons-nous avoir cette dispute? Je ne quitte pas l'USV. Fin de la discussion. »

C'était son tour à rire. « Donc, c'est comme ça ? Nous allons continuer à vivre comme toutes ces années? Tu travailles tout le temps, et j'élève seule les enfants… ? J'ai pensé que quand tu es revenu, les choses seraient différentes… » Elle a parlé, mais ne savait même plus quoi dire.

Il a reniflé, l'incrédulité écrite partout sur son visage. « Différentes ? Pourquoi as-tu pensé que les choses seraient différentes, Kathy ? Nous étions au bord du divorce, les papiers signés, vivant séparément… nous n'avons jamais discuté d'aucun changement… de ma part ou de la tienne. Tu es juste tombé enceinte et tu as étais sûre que je rentrerais à la maison ! » Il a hurlé.

« Personne ne t'as forcé à revenir à la maison, Elliot ? J'ai pensé que tu as voulu revenir à la maison ! Tu me l'as demandé ! » Elle criait aussi maintenant.

« Ouais, j'ai demandé… mais c'était comme si je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Les choses entres nous n'allaient pas… je ne savais plus quoi faire. J'étais confus et j'allais te demander plus de temps et puis…et puis… » Il respirait durement, essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

« Et puis quoi ? Olivia a commencé à voir Porter ou quelqu'un d'autre et ta décision a été plus facile ? » Elle parlait d'un ton moqueur.

Sans qu'il le sache, sa main s'était fermée dans un poing et il l'avait projeté sur le mur près de Kathy. Son visage était horrifié, consciente du fait qu'il perdait le contrôle sur ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il respirait avec peine, il pouvait à peine obtenir assez d'air pour rester debout. Il a serré sa main saignante, essayant de soulager la douleur.

Il a finalement obtenu assez d'air pour former des mots. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec Olivia… » Au moins pas tout, il a pensé.

Kathy a pris une respiration profonde. « Alors quoi, Elliot. Dis-moi. »

« Avant que j'ai pu te dire qu'il me fallait plus de temps, tu es venu au bureau pour me dire que tu étais enceinte et tu m'as demandé de venir à la maison. » Il a roulé sa tête d'un côté à l'autre, essayant de libérer une partie de la tension qui s'était accumulée.

« Tu n'aurais pas du… » Elle a parlé tranquillement.

Je n'aurai pas du ? J'ai pris mes responsabilités la première fois. Tu as vraiment pensé que je ne le ferais pas cette fois ? » Il l'a regardée, se demandant si elle se posait même la question.

« Tu penses que j'ai prévu cette grossesse… n'est-ce pas ? Tu penses que je t'ai pris en otage, juste comme tu penses que je l'ai fait la première fois. Comment est-ce que je n'ai pas vu ça ? » Elle a chuchoté.

Il n'a pas discuté parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il a pensé. Il a pensé qu'elle a calculé cette grossesse, espérant qu'il reviendrait et que le bébé arrangerait tout. Il est juste resté là la regardant.

« Réponds-moi, Elliot. Penses-tu vraiment que je suis tombée enceinte la première fois pour t'obliger à m'épouser ? Nous étions des enfants ! » Sa voix était forte de nouveau et des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux. Elle a rapidement cligné des yeux pour les retenir.

Il a baissé sa tête, a frotté son cou et l'a relevé pour la regarder. « Non… Kathy… tu as raison… nous étiez des enfants. Mais nous n'étions plus des enfants cette fois-ci. Et je sais que je porte la responsabilité, aussi. Je n'aurai pas du coucher avec toi. »

Elle a lentement incliné la tête. « Mais tu penses que ma première grossesse a été programmée pour t'inciter à m'épouser au lieu d'aller à l'université. Et tu penses que j'ai prévu cette grossesse pour t'empêcher de me quitter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait plus la regarder. Elle verrait la vérité dans ses yeux. Ouais, la première grossesse pour l'obliger, la dernière pour le garder. Au lieu de cela il a regardé le plancher. Mais elle se rendait compte de la vérité sans la voir dans ses yeux.

« Alors ces vingt et quelques années où nous avons été ensemble n'étaient rien sauf un mensonge… notre mariage entier n'était rien sauf un mensonge ! » Elle l'a regardé fixement si longtemps, il a commencé à se tortiller.

Finalement, elle a secoué sa tête et est allé à l'étage. Il a entendu leur porte de chambre se fermer et bien qu'il n'ait pas été sûr s'il était soulagé ou contrarié à ce qui s'était juste produit, il se rendait compte que la dynamique de ce mariage venait de changer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes fêtes de noël…voici un nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires…qui ne sont pas très nombreux !!! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait car c'est un travail assez dur de traduire tout ça. Je ne voudrais pas le faire pour rien. Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 - Consterné**

**Résidence Benson**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Le réveil a sonné beaucoup trop tôt. Olivia a gémi, se tournant pour l'éteindre. Six heures quarante-cinq du matin. Pas même quatre heures de sommeil. Elle avait déjà dormi moins, mais elle était raide et avait mal ce matin. Elle vieillissait. Le jeu des cours de récré étaient pour les enfants, pas pour une femme de quarante ans. Mais elle le referait dans un battement de cœur. Avec Rhett. La douche chaude a aidé à décontracter ses muscles douloureux et à la réveiller un peu.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle a pensé à son thé l'attendant et cela lui a fourni une raison supplémentaire de se dépêcher de s'habiller. Elle s'est maquillée et a mis un peu de mousse dans ses cheveux...elle avait été peigné comme ça pour le mariage et avait obtenu quelques compliments. Elle a choisi une chemise rouge à grand décolleté qui a laissé deviner un tee-shirt blanc en-dessous, et un pantalon et des bottes noirs. Elle a terminé par un petit blazer d'été.

Elle est allée à la cuisine pour faire sa tasse de thé et a mis une tartine dans le grille-pain. Se penchant contre le comptoir, comme elle a fait presque chaque matin, elle a fermé ses yeux pendant qu'elle enroulait soigneusement ses doigts minces autour de sa tasse et sirotait son thé chaud. La vibration de son téléphone portable à sa taille a interrompu son rituel de matin.

Ne prenant pas la peine de regarder l'appelant elle a répondu. « Benson. »

« Benson ? Olivia Benson ? Juste celle que je voulais entendre… » Sa voix profonde, a fait sauter son cœur et serrer son estomac. Pour l'estomac c'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait faim. Non ? Uh-huh… ouais.

« Rhett, hé. Bonjour. » Elle a essayé de ne pas paraitre trop excitée, mais était sûre d'avoir échoué.

« Je ne vous ai pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai voulu vous attraper avant que ne partiez travailler… » Rhett a demandé.

« Non, j'étais debout… en fait, cinq minutes de plus et j'aurais fait partie du trafic du matin du. Je ne savais pas que les journalistes se levaient si tôt… » Elle a taquiné.

« Seulement quand ils doivent attraper une certaine femme-flic magnifique dans l'espoir de fixer un rendez-vous pour le déjeuner… ça vous dit… ou vous avez d'autres plans ? » Il a demandé, étonnamment hésitant.

« Intéressant, mais nous sommes sur une affaire qui nous a tenu hier soir jusqu'à… trois heures du matin et nous serons dans les briefings, rédigeant des rapports. Ensuite nous serons de retour dans les rues essayant de trouver les agresseurs. Les jours comme ça, nous obtenons rarement l'occasion de prendre une pause-déjeuner … juste un petit truc vite fait… mais j'aimerais avoir une autre chance… » Elle était très déçue de ne pas pouvoir aller déjeuner avec Rhett.

Elle était également un peu agacé parce que son travail prenait une nouvelle fois le pas sur sa vie alors que ce serait seulement son deuxième rendez-vous. Bon, c'était son travail et s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, alors il valait mieux le découvrir tout de suite avant que l'un ou l'autre ne se soit accroché. Avant ? De qui se moquait-elle ? Un après-midi au parc et elle était déjà complètement sous son charme. Ca ne lui été jamais arrivé. Pas si vite.

Elle se rendait compte des sentiments qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui. C'était probablement dans son intérêt qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir à midi ou ce soir. Elle a du un peu ralentir les choses et elle était certaine que si elle le voyait elle ne se contrôlerait pas.

« Trois heures du matin ? Cela se produit souvent… ce genre de choses ? Ce n'était pas votre jour de congé ? » Il a semblé étonné.

« Plus souvent que je le voudrais. C'était mon jour de congé, mais mon équipier et moi étions de garde, c'est pourquoi nous avons été appelé la nuit dernière. »

« Vous aurez plus de temps plus tard… vous savez… une fois que l'enquête sera résolue pour récupérer les heures de cette nuit ? » Il a voulu savoir.

Elle a ri légèrement. « Pas vraiment… de temps à autre sur une enquête assez dure, Cragen, qui est notre capitaine, nous dira de rentrer à la maison pour un jour ou deux, mais cela ne se produit pas très souvent. C'est le travail de la police...sept jours sur sept et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...» Elle a expliqué.

« Bien… alors, que diriez-vous du dîner ?» Il a vraiment voulu la voir.

« Désolée… je détesterais faire des projets et puis décommander… » Elle a vraiment souhaité pouvoir dire oui.

« Bien… que diriez-vous de… vous avez mon numéro maintenant… vous m'appellerez plus tard… même tard ce soir et nous pourrions prendre un café? Enfin, si vous voulez. » Il a semblé incertain, pas du tout comme l'ancien militaire confiant qu'il lui a semblé être.

« Ok mais… quand sera tard trop tard? » Elle le rencontrerait n'importe quand, n'importe où. Tout ce qu'il a dû faire était donner l'heure et l'endroit.

Il a ri comme elle a fait. « Appelez-moi juste quand vous aurez terminé et nous verrons alors… passez une très bonne journée, Olivia Benson. »

« Passez une très bonne journée vous aussi, Rhett Chapman. » Elle a souri et a raccroché.

- - - - -

**USV de Manhattan**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Liv est arrivée un tout petit peu avant Elliot. Comme l'odeur désagréable de café que Munch avait fait a envahi ses narines, elle était heureuse de ne boire maintenant que du thé.

« Hé, Liv… comment a été le mariage ? » Munch l'a regardé pendant qu'elle entrait dans la salle. « Tu sais qu'il est dit que les femmes de plus de quarante ans ont seulement une possibilité de cinq pour cent de se marier. Mais que les chances augmentent considérablement quand on attrape le bouquet. » Il a taquiné.

« John… ferme-la. » Elle lui a donné une claque sur l'épaule en passant derrière lui pour aller à son bureau. Casey avait dû lui dire.

Elliot entrait juste et entendant les commentaires, a dû demander. « Qui a attrapé le bouquet ? » Il a jeté un coup d'œil chez Liv. Ses cheveux étaient comme samedi. Ondulés, avec de la mousse, sexy. Il n'a pas attendu de réponse, il s'est simplement dirigé vers son bureau.

« Liv l'a attrapé alors qu'elle regardait ailleurs ! » Munch a ri.

« Allez, raconte ! Nous avons entendu qu'un certain type assez mignon t'a repéré, et est resté avec toi tout le mariage… explique nous ça. » Fin l'a taquinée à son tour.

Elle a fermé ses yeux dans l'anéantissement.

« Hé, Fin… peut-être que si nous l'emmenons au parc pour une glace, elle nous montrera certains pas de danse. » Munch a regardé Fin par-dessus son épaule.

Elle s'est retournée, sa bouche ouverte, ses yeux énormes avec le choc. Bon sang ! Comment ont-ils su ça. Elle ne l'avait pas même dit à Casey, de sorte que personne ne le sache. Quelqu'un doit les avoir vu. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si elle essayait de se cacher. Après tout, ils étaient juste à Central Park un magnifique dimanche après-midi. Et ces hommes étaient des inspecteurs. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Elliot, elle l'a vu la tête baissée sur un dossier, mais a su que les plaisanteries ne lui plaisaient pas. Le muscle dans sa mâchoire sautait.

« Quoi ? Vous m'avez fait suivre ou quoi ? » Elle a essayé de sembler en colère, mais elle a vraiment aimé plaisanter. En plus, elle était de si bonne humeur, rien ne pourrait la gâcher. Pas même la mâchoire d'Elliot.

« Hé, on s'intéresse juste à notre fille. » Munch lui a fait un clin d'œil.

« Ouais… et si ce garçon se comporte mal, nous nous en occuperons… nous nous assurons qu'il le sache ! » Fin a ajouté.

« Stabler, Fin. J'ai besoin de vous ici une minute. » Cragen a exigé.

Secouant sa tête, elle a enlevé sa veste et l'a accroché sur le porte-manteau près des casiers et de son bureau. Ouvrant son casier, elle s'est regardée dans le miroir pour vérifier ses cheveux et ses lèvres, considérant que cela pouvait aller. Elle a refermé le casier puis a composé la combinaison de son cadenas. Lake est venu près d'elle.

« Wow… Liv… j'aime tes cheveux comme ça… vraiment sexy. » Il a incliné la tête, lui faisant un grand sourire.

« Merci, Ches… tu ne penses pas que ça fait trop sauvage ? » Elle a grimacé, repensant comme ils s'étaient querellés plus tôt et que maintenant ils étaient des amis.

« Trop sauvage ? Pour un joli inspecteur comme toi ? Sûrement pas ! » Il a ri, remuant ses sourcils suggestivement.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il l'a trouvait jolie, il lui avait dit, et une partie de son énervement contre elle au départ venait du fait qu'il la trouvait intimidante. Elle avait été étonnée de son admission et avait changé d'avis sur lui.

Il était le dernier arrivé à l'USV et il avait fallut un peu de temps à Olivia pour s'habituer. Elle n'aimait pas faire équipe avec lui au début parce qu'il ralentissait les enquêtes en raison de son inexpérience. L'autre chose qu'elle n'aimait pas était qu'il disait tout le temps `c'est comme ça que nous faisions à Brooklyn', comme si l'USV de Brooklyn était meilleure que la leur. Elle en a finalement eu assez et un jour lui a clairement dit. Elle s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier.

_« Quand nous avions des indices comme ça à Brooklyn, nous disons à la victime… » Lake avait commencé à suggérer qu'ils devaient interroger d'une certaine manière._

_Olivia s'est retournée, au milieu du hall où ils étaient, se rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Elle était aussi grande que lui avec ses talons._

_« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, Lake, ceci était Manhattan, pas Brooklyn ! Ton `nous' est maintenant l'USV de Manhattan! Nous faisons comme l'USV de Manhattan et pas celle deBrooklyn ! Et encore une chose, si tu as un problème avec nous ou la manière dont nous travaillons, alors retourne à Brooklyn ! » Elle était ensuite partie pour aller réinterroger la victime, le laissant derrière._

_Quand il l'a rejoint, il s'est tenu tranquille, écrivant dans son bloc-notes, prenant soin de se tenir à distance et de ne pas dire n'importe quoi. Même respirer trop fort était exclu. Plus tard quand ils sont rentrés au bureau, emprisonnés ensemble dans la voiture qu'Olivia conduisait, il a fait des excuses._

_« Écoute… à propose de tout à l'heure… je suis vraiment désolé. … je heu… je sais que je donne l'impression de tout savoir… mais, c'est faux… c'est juste que, bien, j'essaie de t'impressionner et… je heu, je…… j'ai fait n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? » Il le priait presque._

_« Je sais. » Elle lui a dit._

_« Tu sais quoi ? » Il l'a regardée bizarrement._

_« Je sais que tu ne sais pas tout. » Elle s'est finalement tournée vers lui, un sourire se formant sur son visage._

_Il a ri et la tension s'est évanouie de la voiture comme elle l'a rejoint dans le rire. « C'est pas drôle. » Il a dit._

_« Alors… pourquoi essayes-tu de m'impressionner ? » Elle l'a regardé. Il était bien sept ou huit ans plus jeune qu'elle et assez mignon avec ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs. Son sourire était très blanc en contraste avec sa peau mâte. Si elle était plus jeune, elle pourrait être intéressée._

_« Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ? Liv… enfin je veux dire, Olivia…tu es une belle femme ! Chaque flic heu…ils heu… enfin bref. Tu es un peu une légende, tu sais. J'ai juste… j'ai juste voulu que tu m'apprécies … et maintenant…je n'ai plus aucune chance. » Il peinait vraiment à trouver les mots._

_Elle a souri intérieurement quand il a dit `chaque flic'. Elle a su que certains avaient proposé un calendrier pour qu'elle y pose. Elle n'a pas beaucoup aimé ça. Elle a préféré le bégaiement de Lake, surtout en voyant le rougissement montant à son visage._

_« Une légende ? Sors d'ici ! » Elle a ri et l'a poussé._

_«Ouais… Benson et Stabler… les enfants chéris du NYPD… le meilleur taux de réussite, combien d'années ensemble ? Vous êtes les meilleurs… ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ça? » Il a poussé doucement._

_« Bien sûr, je connais nos records… je n'ai juste jamais pensé que cela intimiderait qui que ce soit… et en outre, on nous connait pour d'autres choses, on parle de nous en temps que 'têtes brûlées' ou 'ânes désobéissants' !» Elle a répondu, ses yeux toujours sur la route._

_« Bien… tu es intimidante… sans compter le fait que j'ai ai voulu te demander de sortir avec moi… » Le rougissement a maintenant remplit son visage._

_« Oh… heu… » Elle a été totalement surprise par cette révélation. « Je suis flatté, vraiment, je suis Lake… mais… » Elle a mis sa main droite sur son bras gauche pendant juste une seconde. « … bien, j'ai déjà mélangé le plaisir et le travail… et … c'était inconfortable et ça n'a pas marché… donc… j'ai cette règle personnelle…… je ne sors pas avec mes collègues. De plus, tu sais que je suis bien plus vieille que toi… » Elle lui a souri._

_« L'âge ne me tracasse pas… et tu n'as pas l'air plus vieille que moi! » Il a grimacé et lui a fait un clin d'œil._

_« Désolée, mais la flatterie, bien qu'habituellement nous mène partout, ne marchera pas dans ce cas là. » Elle riait encore._

_« Compris…donc, passons le côté romantique et passons à l'étape 'soyons des amis '… qu'est-ce que tu en penses? » Il s'est penché sur le côté de son siège en attendant sa réponse._

_« Va pour des amis. » Elle a souri en lui tendant sa main._

_« Top là. Amis. » Il a grimacé en lui serrant la main._

_« Dorénavant… tu m'appeleras `Ches'. Je déteste `Chester' ou 'Lake'… ok… appelle-moi juste `Ches'. » Il a souri._

_Elle a incliné la tête. « Dorénavant, Ches… ce n'est plus Olivia. C'est `Liv'. » Elle souriait toujours pendant qu'elle retirait sa main de la sienne._

- - - - - -

**USV de Manhattan**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Le bruit de la porte a alerté chacun que le capitaine sortait de son bureau. Elliot et Fin le suivaient. « Bien… écoutez tous… maintenant que tout le monde est là, occupons-nous de notre enquête. » Cragen a incliné la tête vers les deux ou trois bureaux tout près.

Elliot a jeté un coup d'œil chez Olivia et a soulevé ses sourcils dans une semi-salutation. Elle a fait la même chose puis a rapidement regardé ailleurs, prenant le temps de noter tout de même quelques choses. Il était en noir aujourd'hui. Elle a toujours pensé que le noir était la meilleure couleur sur lui. Elle lui avait mentionné il y a quelques années et après ça elle a eu l'impression qu'il en portait plus souvent. Elle a noté une bande autour de sa main droite avec deux ou trois taches de sang sur ses doigts. Elle avait déjà vu ça avant et s'est demandé avec qui ou quoi il a bien pu se battre.

Aussi séduisant qu'il a semblé, elle pourrait dire qu'il a probablement obtenu moins de sommeil qu'elle. Il a semblé fatigué. Pâle. Eli l'a certainement réveillé cette nuit. Ce qu'elle n'a pas su, c'est que lui et Kathy ont eu une énorme dispute au sujet de son travail. Encore. Elle était bouleversée des longues heures qu'il passait loin de la maison. Encore. Elle était finalement montée se coucher et il avait dormi deux ou trois heures sur le divan. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Et il ne s'était pas rasé. Olivia a aimé l'air que ça lui a donné mais Cragen n'était pas de cet avis.

Le bureau entier s'est déplacé pour se réunir devant le tableau de présentation où étaient affichées des photos de Zhanna Tarasov dans diverses positions afin de montrer ses diverses contusions. À côté des photos, une description de ses blessures a été écrite sous la forme d'une liste.

« Ok tout le monde. Nous savons qu'elle était ivre, puis violée par trois hommes dans le Washington Square. Quoi encore ? » Le capitaine Donald Cragen regardait ses inspecteurs.

« Nous avons épluché son téléphone...elle n'a pas appelé le 911… mais elle a appelé un numéro inconnu. Nous essayons de trouver le fournisseur du téléphone… de là nous trouverons peut-être le propriétaire du numéro. » John Munch était penché en arrière dans sa chaise, scrutant le groupe par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Des mégots ont été trouvé à proximité de la scène… ils sont en nous avons du nouveau, ce sera avant le déjeuner. » Odafin Tutuola était debout, ses mains profondément dans ses poches, basculant sur ses pieds.

«Une fois que Warner aura obtenu l'ADN sur les mégots nous regarderons si nous les trouvons dans le système. » Chester Lake a ajouté.

« Olivia… corrige moi si je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas de l'avis général sur le fait qu'il y ai eu viol.» Cragen a demandé, regardant Olivia qui était assise sur le coin d'un bureau.

« Capitaine, il y a des choses qui ne collent pas… par exemple. » Olivia a commencé à expliquer pourquoi elle doutait de l'histoire de Zhanna.

Elliot l'a interrompu, offrant son avis. «Regarde… le kit de viol a montré le sperme de trois hommes… juste comme elle avait dit...elle a été battue, mutilée, elle avait peur et était complètement traumatisée, je ne pensent pas les viols ait été inventés… je pensent qu'ils sont vrais. »

« Le sperme ne signifie pas qu'elle a été violée ! Il signifie juste qu'elle a eu des rapports sexuels avec trois hommes. Elliot, tu étais là quand elle nous a dit qu'il faisait noir… tu as vu comme c'était sombre… tu l'as entendu dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les décrire mais elle se rappelle soudainement une fausse dent, le tatouage en soleil avec le visage, elle s'est rappelé le parfum de l'un d'entre eux… et s'est même rappelé son nom ? » Sa voix a été élevée et elle a senti sa colère se lever.

Ils en avaient discuté la nuit dernière à l'hôpital, et il a semblé qu' il commençait à être d'accord avec sa logique. Maintenant, cependant, il donnait l'impression d'avoir changé d'avis juste pour la déprécier, la provoquer devant leurs collègues.

« Et alors… nous avons eu d'autres victimes qui se sont rappelées de choses étranges… » Elliot s'est penché en arrière dans sa chaise, la basculant. « Et comment expliques-tu les contusions ? »

« Masochisme… tu as déjà vu ça Elliot. » Il l'exaspérait et cela se voyait.

« Je me rappelle cet affaire où la femme a compté le nombre de boutons d'acné sur le visage de son violeur… ce n'est pas étrange ça ? » Lake a offert. Tout le monde s'est tourné pour le regarder. Il n'a plus rien dit après ça.

« Réfléchis...elle était dehors seule, tard le soir… les jeunes femmes devraient le savoir. Elle a vingt-trois ans et elle devrait avoir eu plus de bon sens que d'être si tard dehors toute seule ! » Olivia a regardé tout le monde puis de nouveau a dévisagé Elliot.

« On dirait que tu penses qu'elle l'a cherché… est-ce que tu blâmes la victime ? » Elliot a soulevé ses sourcils dans l'étonnement.

« Bien sûr que non… je pense juste qu'elle devrait avoir pris quelques précautions… » Elle a essayé d'expliquer.

« Liv, elle est jeune, elle est négligente… tu ne te rappelles pas comme tu étais ? Oh… naturellement non… Sainte Olivia n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'idiot… » Il a su qu'il allait trop loin mais il a été poussé par une force inconnue.

Olivia commençait à s'agiter. « Mes erreurs de jeunesse n'ont rien à voir avec cette affaire Stabler… »

Oh oh...maintenant elle est en colère, pense Cragen. Utiliser son nom de famille n'est jamais une bonne chose. Jamais. Il a dû dire ou faire quelque chose pour calmer la discussion animée, trouver un argument quelquonque, avant que ses inspecteurs ne s'emballent complètement et disent des choses regrettables. Malheureusement, il était comme le reste de l'équipe… hypnotisé par la fureur de leur guerre verbale.

Incapable de dire ou faire n'importe quoi pour arrêter la machine folle, il a simplement observé. Intrigué. Il était perdu autant que les autres devant un Elliot et une Olivia complètement hors de propos. Oui, c'était personnel. Plus rien n'a été objectif du moment où Olivia a dit que les viols avaient été inventés et qu'Elliot a semblé sûr du contraire.

« Je pense qu'elle a juste été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Benson. » Elliot s'est levé et a marché vers où Olivia s'est assise. « Une jeune femme belle et innocente… seule. »

Les oreilles de Cragen ont brûlé quand il a entendu Elliot appeler Olivia par son nom de famille. Cela signifie qu'il a cessé tout processus de pensée raisonnable. Cela signifie qu'Elliot est sur le point de dire quelque chose qu'il va regretter. Cela signifie que n'importe quelle frontière, qu'elle soit personnelle, sociale, morale ou religieuse a cessé d'exister dans son esprit et qu'Elliot Stabler va faire un faux pas. Peut-être même LE faux pas de trop.

« Ouais, exactement… une jeune femme belle et innocente… seule… la cible parfaite. » Elle a tenu son regard fixe, ses yeux scintillant avec la fureur.

« Allons, Liv… tu ne peux pas penser que c'est sa faute… » Il était sur le bord, près à tomber.

« Tu as acheté son histoire trop rapidement, juste parce qu'elle te rappelle Maureen et Kathleen… faisant quelque chose de stupide et inconscient. » Elle a répété ce qu'il lui avait dit la nuit dernière.

« Mes filles ne sont pas stupides… et ce n'est pas pour ça… » Elliot n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Olivia s'était levée devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'elles l'étaient… mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle était soule quand tout ça s'est produit. » La voix d'Olivia était forte, et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elliot.

Fin, Munch et Lake les regardaient chacun leur tour en attendant la suite. C'était bien meilleur que n'importe quel film ou programme télévisé. Ils ne pourraient pas ôter leur regard de la scène. Même de l'autre côté, Cragen pourrait voir ses yeux bruns couver avec la colère prête à éclater. Il a su qu'elle respirait fort en regardant sa poitrine se soulever rapidement.

La colère d'Elliot était bien plus évidente. Ses poings étaient fortement serrés à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient plissés et son visage commençait à devenir rouge avec chaque minute qui passait. La tension dans la salle était à couper au couteau. Elle était si épaisse, si palpable.

« Donc, tu blâmes la victime… » Il a fait un pas plus près d' elle, ses yeux s'embrasant avec la fureur.

« Non ! Je ne la blâme pas… » Elle n'a pas bougé. Avec ses bottes, elle était presque à hauteur d'œil avec lui. Elle n'a pas été intimidée par sa force, sa puissance, sa fureur.

« Bien sûr que si...elle était ivre. Elle était ivre et elle a mérité ce qui lui est arrivée...elle l'a cherché en étant ivre. Tu la blâmes d'avoir été ivre ! » Il a hurlé, son visage écarlate.

« Non ! Je ne la blâme pas, Elliot ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! » Elle s'est défendue.

« Oui tu l'as dit ! Tu la blâmes d'être soule...elle l'a cherché ! Exactement comme ta mère, quand elle était ivre, a cherché à tomber dans ces escaliers et… » Elliot s'est arrêté à mi-phrase.

L'horreur qui a envahi le visage d'Olivia était assez pour refroidir le sang d'Elliot. Cette horreur a été suivie par la confusion, la douleur pure, puis l'agonie, la trahison, et enfin la dévastation totale.

Le silence qui régnait dans la salle était pire que celui d'un cimetière. Personne n'a osé bouger. Personne n'a osé respirer. Ils étaient tous consternés par les mots qui venaient d'être lâchés. Cragen s'est mentalement maudit pour ne pas être intervenu pour empêcher ce désastre. C'était, en effet, un désastre.

Il l'avait vu venir comme s'il avait hérité d'un don lui permettant de lire l'avenir. Mais il n'a pas employé ce don. Au lieu de cela, il n'a rien fait. Il a observé le sang s'écoulant lentement du visage d'Elliot, littéralement bien sûr, devant ses yeux.

Cragen a su que l'esprit d'Elliot s'était rendu compte trop tard de la tornade destructrice de ses mots. L'affaire n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Elliot a cherché, a provoqué cette destruction sur son équipière, sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il a aimé.

Olivia Benson avait été juste trahie par son équipier de presque neuf ans. L'homme qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami et en en qui elle avait toute confiance, celui qui était sa seule famille, avait réussi à tout surpasser. Même Kathy, Gitano, le service informatique, l'Orégon, Dani Beck, le bébé, l'accident de voiture ou tout ce qu'ils avaient pu traverser ensemble n'étaient rien à côté de ce qu'il venait de faire. Elliot Stabler et sa grande bouche venait probablement de détruire ce qui avait été depuis des années 'Benson et Stabler'.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2010. Plein de bonheur et de joie pour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 6. Pour certains l'histoire doit leur paraitre longue mais je vous promets que l'attente vaut le coup. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les commentaires. A bientôt.

**Chapitre 6 - Agonie**

**USV de Manhattan**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Les larmes ont menacé de tomber des yeux d'Olivia, submergée par la colère et la honte. Elle les a ouverts et fermés rapidement, essayant de les retenir. Sa bouche était ouverte, d'abord dans l'horreur puis le choc, et aussi parce qu'elle essayait de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait. Finalement, prenant une grande inspiration, elle a réussi à trouver la force de former des mots et de les évacuer de sa gorge.

« Peut-être que si les flics avaient fait leur boulot, elle serait toujours vivante...elle aurait été jugée irresponsable de ses actes… » Elle a craché les mots mais il l'a interrompue.

« Liv… s'il te plaît… je n'ai pas voulu dire… » Il a tellement voulu qu'elle l'écoute.

« Je n'aurais jamais la chance de la sortir de prison après une arrestation comme tu as fais pour Kathleen quand elle a été attrapée complètement soule ! Au moins, elle est encore vivante ! Tu as obtenu une autre chance ! » La voix d'Olivia était précaire et son corps commençait à trembler.

Elliot l'a juste regardé, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle a donc continué.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dis que ma mère ou n'importe qui d'autre a mérité d'être traité autrement qu'en victime juste parce qu'elles avaient bu. Et je n'ai certainement jamais pensé que ma mère a mérité de mourir à cause de la boisson ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser de pouvoir dire ça ? » Elle s'est tournée et a saisi ses clefs de son bureau et sa veste du porte-manteau.

« Liv… Liv… je suis… je suis désolé… » Il a essayé d'expliquer, de faire des excuses, mais il a su que ses mots étaient vains.

« Arrêtes ! Ne m'appelle pas `Liv'. Seuls mes amis m'appellent `Liv. ' » Elle est passée devant lui en partant.

« Attends Olivia… s'il te plaît…… s'il te plaît… » Il a su que c'était inutile. Il avait juste fait une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie. Il a saisi son bras, essayant de l'arrêter. Il a réalisé que tout le monde les regardait. Mais il s'en moquait. Il a dû le faire pour elle.

Elle s'est arrêtée et a regardé sa main sur son bras, puis a relevé sa tête pour le regarder avec un regard rempli de fureur et de mal. « Enlèves ta main. Ne me touches pas, ne me parles pas. » Sa voix était basse, pleine de venin, et il a espéré que personne d'autre ne pourrait entendre ce qu'elle a dit.

Ses yeux étaient plissés et durs. Pour la première fois, son cœur a détesté Elliot. Il avait brisé sa confiance. Même l'agonie dans ses yeux bleus profonds ne pourrait fendre la pierre qui avait il y a quelques minutes entouré son cœur. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que la trahison et l'agonie. Lentement, il a enlevé sa main. Elle l'a regardé une dernière fois avant de se retourner et quitter la salle.

Dans son sillage il y avait cinq hommes sans voix. Ils se sont tournés pour regarder Elliot. La douleur gravée sur son visage était indubitable. Ils ont su qu'il tenait à Olivia. Ils ont su qu'il l'a aimé… qu'il était amoureux d'elle, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Ils n'ont eu aucun mot de confort pour lui. Ils n'ont eu aucune idée de quoi dire ou comment arranger tout ça. Ils n'ont pas même su si cela pouvait s'arranger. Pas cette fois.

Leur regard s'est détourné et chacun s'est remis au travail. Cragen s'est senti un peu responsable de ce qui venait de se passer mais n'a trouvé aucun mot non plus. Il est retourné dans son bureau et a fermé la porte, se demandant combien de temps il devrait attendre avant qu'Olivia vienne frapper à sa porte pour lui demander un nouvel équipier. Cette fois, il a pensé, cela pourrait être permanent.

- - - - -

**Parc inconnu**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Olivia n'a pas su où elle allait. Elle a juste dû être loin d'Elliot. Si elle rentrait à la maison, ce serait une question de temps avant qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle l'a su. Elle était partie depuis seulement quinze minutes et il l'avait déjà appelé six fois. Elle a éteint son téléphone et a continué à marcher. Elle a fini par s'assoir sur un banc, regardant des enfants jouer sous l'œil vigilant de leur mère à quelques pas.

Comment en sont-ils arrivés là ? Ce besoin continu de blesser l'autre. Presque à chaque fois qu'ils ont parlé, il y a eu de la colère, du sarcasme ou du mépris, pour blesser, pour faire mal. Elle a su qu'elle a eu du ressentiment et de la colère envers Elliot pour avoir mis Kathy enceinte, pour retourner avec elle, pour se tourner vers elle au moment où les choses ont semblé s'améliorer entre eux. Au moment même où ils auraient pu avoir une chance d'être ensemble. Elle avait été si sûre qu'il allait faire un mouvement. Mais avant que cela puisse arriver, son monde s'est retourné avec seulement trois petits mots.

Se tenant dans le hall du tribunal, il a dit `Kathy est enceinte'. Il lui a juste dit, comme s'il devait l'expulser de sa poitrine. Il l'a dit sans penser à ce que cela ferait à Olivia. Elle a senti la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Elle a entendu son cœur se briser comme une vitre frappée par une pierre. La pierre était Elliot et il a brisé son cœur avec ses mots. Soudainement, l'air avait été extirpé de ses poumons et elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elliot était l'air qu'elle a respiré. Trois mots, c'est tout ce qu'il a fallut, trois mots pour dévaster son monde.

Elle a pensé qu'elle avait senti la douleur avant, mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était presque insupportable. Elle savait qu'elle porterait cette douleur pour le reste de sa vie. Maintenant le seul moyen de traiter cette douleur était de rester loin d'Elliot. Elle savait maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour elle et Elliot.

Elle s'est demandée pourquoi il était si fâché lui aussi. Peut-être avait-il était prêt à entreprendre une démarche mais que tout était tombé à l'eau avec l'annonce de Kathy. Peut-être il était fâché d'être de nouveau emprisonné et d'une certaine manière étrange il l'a blâmé parce qu'elle ne lui a pas donné suffisamment d'indications sur ses sentiments avant qu'il ai été rattrapé par Kathy. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé sous cet angle. Pourraient-ils être en colère l'un après l'autre juste parce qu'ils n'ont jamais pu avoir cette chance ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était fatiguée de ses émotions en dent de scie qui rythmaient sa vie depuis maintenant presque trois ans. Elle était fatiguée de la douleur, de l'incertitude, de marcher sur des d'œufs. Il était temps de changer les choses. Mais comment ? Par où devait-elle commencer pour changer quelque chose qui avait été sa vie pendant presque neuf ans ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à supporter le mal qu'il lui infligeait. Leur rapport n'était plus ce qu'il avait été par le passé, il n'était plus simplement qu'un tas des cendres après le feu des mots négligents, des actions nuisibles et des sentiments refoulés. Il était temps de mettre les restes de leur association et de leur amitié au repos. Soupirant, elle a démarré son téléphone et a composé un numéro.

« Cragen. » La voix de son capitaine a semblé lasse.

« Capitaine… j'ai quelques idées au sujet de l'enquête et je me demandais si Lake pourrait me rejoindre. » Sa voix était étonnamment régulière.

« Lake ? Ce n'est pas juste pour Elliot. » Il lui a dit, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Juste ? A vrai dire je ne me préoccupe pas de ça en ce moment. Je… Je ne… je ne peux pas travailler avec lui, maintenant… si vous n'êtes pas d'accord… » Elle a ressemblé à une petite fille.

« Non. Je comprends et de toute façon il semble assez sûr que cette enquête est terminée. Je lui dirai. » Il lui a dit.

«Ok ….merci .» Elle s'est sentie un peu mieux.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu vas faire. » Il lui a dit.

« Pour le moment, voir son appartement, parler à ses voisins, ses amis… voir si n'importe qui au bar se rappelle d'elle ou de n'importe qui avec elle… » Elle a expliqué.

« Bien… mais je viens juste d'envoyer Lake chercher les rapports sur les ADN et pour vérifier qui a appeler le 911, donc j'enverrai Fin à la place. » Il s'est demandé où Elliot était parti. Il a pensé qu'elle pourrait demander de ses nouvelles, mais n'a pas été étonnée quand elle ne l'a pas fait.

« Bien. Merci, capitaine. » Travailler avec Fin lui convenait très bien.

« Heu… Liv… tu vas bien ? » Sa voix était douce, pleine de souci.

Elle a hésité avant de répondre. «Non… et je ne veux pas en parler. »

« Tu sais qu'il parle toujours avant de… » Il essayait d'excuser les actions d'Elliot.

« N'essayez pas de le défendre ! Il savait exactement ce qu'il disait ! » La colère refaisait surface et Cragen s'en rendait compte.

« Liv… je n'essayais pas d'excuser ce qu'il a dit… c'est juste que… bien, je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, Olivia. Même s'il est clair qu'il ne semble pas raisonnable en ce moment. Et je déteste te voir souffrir. C'est tout. » Sa voix était douce et elle savait qu'il parlait avec son cœur.

« Je sais… merci, Don. Dites à Fin de me retrouver à l'appartement de Zhanna dans vingt minutes. » Elle a fermé son téléphone et l'a attaché à sa ceinture.

- - - - -

**USV de Manhattan**

**Lundi après-midi, 5 mai**

Elliot était monté sur le toit. Il a dû réfléchir. Il a dû aller loin de ceux qui le regardaient. Des regards de mépris pour blesser Olivia mais aussi des regards de pitié pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur amitié. Ou ce qu'il en restait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, seulement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi… prier, implorer, ramper, marcher pieds nus sur du verre pilé s'il le fallait, n'importe quoi, tout.

Au moment où il descendait il a entendu Cragen dire à Fin d'aller retrouver Olivia à l'appartement de Zhanna. Cragen a jeté un coup d'œil vers les escaliers, sachant qu'il avait entendu. Sachant qu'Elliot ferait tout pour y aller à sa place. Cragen s'est tourné vers lui.

« Stabler, je veux ton rapport sur la nuit dernière sur mon bureau avant que tu n'ailles n'importe où. C'est compris ? » Cela le maintiendrait occupé pendant deux ou trois heures.

« Oui, monsieur. Mais, capitaine, le cas Tarasov est le mien et celui de Liv… je devrais être celui qui… » Il a désespérément voulu travailler sur cette enquête, cela lui permettrait de la forcer à l'écouter.

« Tu es retiré de l'enquête… je l'ai attribué à Fin, et Olivia bien sûr. » Il a parlé fermement, observant qu'Elliot traitant l'information.

« Capitaine, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! J'étais dessus du premier jour. Je devrais être celui qui travaille avec Liv ! » Il était bouleversé, comme Cragen avait prévu.

« Je peux et je le fais. Tu l'as dit, dans ton esprit cette enquête est simple et terminée. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui pense qu'il y a d'autres possibilités. Maintenant, je veux ce rapport sur mon bureau AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE. » Il s'est dirigé de nouveau à son bureau, mais s'est arrêté et s'est retourné. « Oh, et tu me feras le plaisir de te raser. C'est un ordre ! » Il l'a regardé plus étroitement, notant son air affligé et fatigué.

« Donc… vous laissez Olivia vous dire ce que vous devez faire ? J'ai compris. » Sa voix était sarcastique.

Cragen à fait demi-tour pour se tenir juste devant Elliot. « Te retirer du cas et mettre Fin à ta place était mon idée et ma décision. Il a été fait dans le meilleur intérêt du cas. Maintenant, si tu mets en doute mon autorité, peut-être que quelques jours de congé t'aideront à éclaircir ta position dans cette unité. » Il a regardé fixement Elliot dans les yeux, attendant une autre contestation.

Elliot l'a dévisagé pendant une longue minute. Il a enfin cassé le contact, regardant Fin puis de nouveau Cragen. « Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur. » Il a marmonné pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau et prenait un stylo.

- - - - - -

**Extérieur de l'appartement de Tarasov**

**Lundi 5 mai**

Fin a vu Olivia se tenir à côté d'un marchand ambulent en bas de l'immeuble de Zhanna. Elle mangeait un hot-dog avec de la moutarde, du ketchup et des oignons, et demandait au vendeur s'il connaissait Zhanna. Il a marché vers eux.

« Ma fille, tu aurais dû éviter les oignons. » Il a remué sa main devant son nez et lui a souri.

« Sans oignons ce n'est pas un hot-dog… » Elle a pris une bouchée et a jeté le reste du hot-dog. « Pas vraiment faim de toute façon… j'ai pensais que si j'achetais quelque chose, cela pourrait l'aider à se rappeler. »

« Donc… Cragen t'as officiellement mis sur l'enquête ? » Elle a sorti un chewing-gum de sa poche et l'a mis dans sa bouche. Elle a voulu demander des nouvelles d'Elliot. Mais ce serait trop évident.

Pas la peine. Fin a su qu'elle ne demanderait pas donc il lui a donné l'information. « Ouais… Elliot n'est pas très content d'ailleurs. »

« Oh ? » Elle a mis ses mains dans ses poches et a commencé à marcher vers l'immeuble.

« Il a entendu Cragen me dire de venir te rejoindre et lui a sauté dessus… en lui disant que cette enquête était la vôtre, à toi et à lui, et donc que Cragen ne pouvait pas la lui retirer. » Il a répété ce qu'Elliot a dit.

« Qu'a dit Cragen ? » Elle a demandé, bien qu'elle puisse imaginer.

« Il a dit qu'il pouvait le faire et donc qu'il le faisait. Il lui a demandé s'il contestait sa décision. Parce que si tel était le cas, il pourrait avoir quelques jours de congé pour y penser. Il lui a alors dit de faire son rapport AUSSITÔT QUE POSSIBLE. » Il a pris le chewing-gum qu'Olivia lui a offert.

Elle a cessé de marcher et a regardé Fin en levant un sourcil, comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que Cragen lui avait dit tout ça.

« Il s'est arrêté de parler, s'est assis et a commencé à travailler à son rapport. » Il lui a dit.

Elle a incliné la tête et ils ont recommencé à marcher.

« Oh, ouais… il lui a dit de se raser, aussi. » Fin lui a souri.

Elle a souri et a repensé comment beau et mâle elle l'avait trouvé ce matin. Elle l'a aimé quand il n'était pas rasé. Alors elle s'est rappelée pourquoi Fin était près d'elle au lieu d'Elliot et le sourire a disparu.

- - - - -

**Bar Le Sasha**

**Lundi après-midi, 5 mai**

Olivia et Fin avaient passé deux ou trois heures à parler aux voisins, aux amis et aux professeurs de Zhanna Tarasov avec au final très peu d'informations qui pourraient être des indices dans cette affaire. Elle était calme, réservée. Timide, même. Personne n'a su si elle travaillait. Elle allait à l'école la journée et habituellement le soir elle s'habillait comme si elle avait un rendez-vous, mais personne n'avait jamais vu d'homme.

Actuellement, ils étaient au Sasha, le bar où Zhanna avait prétendu avoir bu la nuit où elle a été d'après elle violée. Olivia interrogeait une jeune femme derrière le bar. Son nom était Mona Petrovsky.

« Donc, vous me dites que Zhanna est une prostituée ? » Olivia a demandé à la jeune femme trop fardée qui aurait été belle sans aucun maquillage.

« Non. Je vous dis qu'elle gagne de l'argent pour payer l'université en rencontrant les hommes. » Son accent était plus prononcé que celui de Zhanna. « Certaines nuits, nous tenons le bar. D'autres nuits nous rencontrons des hommes. »

Olivia et Fin ont échangé un regard. Il a levé les épaules.

« Bien… donc si j'ai bien compris, Zhanna travaille ici au bar… certaines nuits elle sert… et d'autres nuits elle `rencontre des' hommes. » Olivia a fait des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Ces nuits, elle s'assied au bar et alors un certain sale type l'accoste et lui offre un verre. Elle décide s'il l'intéresse et si c'est le cas, elle détermine un prix pour différents actes sexuels. » Olivia a regardé Mona pour avoir son approbation.

« Ouais. » Inclinant la tête, Mona a essuyé le comptoir avec un chiffon sale.

«Chérie, pour moi cela ressemble à de la prostitution… » Elle s'est penchée à travers le bar et a regardé Mona.

Fin se tenant juste derrière elle, a froncé les sourcils pendant qu'une question a croisé son esprit. « Comment les types savaient ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle a un souteneur ? »

« Un souteneur ? Non… nous ne sommes pas des prostituées… nous … » Elle a commencé mais a été coupée.

« Nous ? Nous ? Vous le faites, aussi ? » Liv était incrédule.

Trop tard, Mona a réalisé son erreur. « L'argent… c'est bien. Ca gagne plus qu'en tenant le bar. Et ce sera seulement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini nos études. La plupart d'entre nous n'a aucune famille ici… nous devons gagner assez d'argent pour vivre, aller à l'école et payer notre dû. Il est très cher. »

«La plupart d'entre vous ? Combien sont là ? » Fin a demandé, fronçant les sourcils et plissant son front.

« Votre dû ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Liv a demandé, en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

Mona était de plus en plus bouleversée. Elle a regardé Fin pour lui répondre d'abord.

« Je ne sais pas combien… Anatoly, il possède d'autres bars … trois de plus, je pense. Oh, s'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit tout ça ? Il… il… sera… s'il vous plaît ne lui dites pas. » La crainte a soudainement rempli son visage.

« Anatoly ? » Liv s'est rappelé que Zhanna a donné ce nom comme étant l'un de ses agresseurs.

« C'est bien… nous voulons juste découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Zhanna. Et attraper les hommes qui l'ont violé. » Fin l'a tapoté sur le bras. « Donc, Anatoly est votre souteneur ? »

« Je vous dis qu'il n'y a aucun souteneur ! » Elle a insisté.

« Alors comment les hommes savent que les filles rencontrent des hommes ? » Fin perdait peu à peu patience.

« Luka et Boris, ils leurs indiquent les filles. » Elle lui a dit.

« Luka et Boris ? Je suppose qu'ils ont un nom de famille ? » Fin lui a demandé.

« Je connais seulement Luka et Boris. » Elle a regardé de nouveau autour du bar presque vide, effrayée.

« Qu'avez-vous voulu dire par 'payer votre dû' ? » Liv lui a demandé doucement.

« Nous venons d'Ukraine… pour cinq mille dollars américains, ils nous promettent un visa et nous aident à trouver un endroit pour vivre et une école. Quelques familles doivent payer, mais la plupart des filles doivent le gagner en travaillant. C'est ce que nous faisons. »

« Qui rassemble l'argent ? » Liv a demandé, totalement choquée, bien qu'elle ait su qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être. Elle avait tout vu dans ce travail.

« Anatoly, naturellement. » Mona leur a dit.

« Où pouvons-nous trouver Anatoly ? » Olivia a frappé ses doigts sur le bar.

« Je ne sais pas où il vit. Il vient travailler à environ cinq heures ici chaque après-midi. » Elle a chuchoté.

Olivia a incliné la tête puis a regardé Fin. Ils se sont levés pour se diriger vers la porte.

Liv a retiré une carte de sa poche. « Si vous pensez à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nous aider… appelez-moi. » Mona a pris la carte et Liv a commencé à partir, mais a fait demi-tour. « Mona, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour parler …vous pouvez m'appeler… n'importe quand. » Elle a souri et ils sont partis.

Dehors, le jour était encore lumineux et le soleil chaud. « Où est passé le travail à mi-temps pour pouvoir concilier argent et études ? » Liv a secoué sa tête.

« Ouais…on dirait bien que nous avons décelé un réseau de prostitution. J'ai le sentiment que ça va être énorme, mon amie. Enorme. » Fin a incliné la tête, se tournant pour regarder le bar.

« Moi aussi. » Elle a convenu.

Fin a grogné. « Je voudrais pouvoir poser mes mains sur ce type. »

« Anatoly… c'est un des hommes que Zhanna a nommé comme l'un de ses agresseurs. Soit c'est un autre Anatoly, soit elle a vendu son patron. » Liv a soulevé son sourcil.

- - - - -

**Voiture de patrouille**

**Lundi soir, 5 mai**

Cragen avait appelé et leur avait dit revenir au bureau. Il voulait qu'ils lui fassent un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et qu'après leur journée serait terminée. Pour retourner au bureau, Fin conduisait. Olivia n'a pas voulu y retourner aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait simplement pas faire face à Elliot pour le moment. Elle préférait feindre qu'il n'a pas existé. Feindre qu'il n'a jamais dit ce qu'il a dit. Feindre que ses mots ne l'ont pas blessé. Feindre qu'il n'a plus eu la puissance de la blesser.

Lui et Cragen étaient les seuls à avoir su que sa mère était morte, qu'elle était une ivrogne, une alcoolique, et Elliot le laissant échapper comme ça devant tout le monde a fait terriblement mal. Plus qu'elle a pensé possible. Elle s'est sentie trahie et n'a pas voulu le voir. C'était un peu plus de 18h. Il est rarement resté au travail après 18h depuis la naissance du bébé, essayant d'être un peu plus à la maison. Olivia n'était pas sûre s'il partait tôt pour passer plus de temps avec Eli ou s'il essayait d'apaiser Kathy à cause des longues heures que son travail exigeait.

« Fin ? Quand nous serons arrivés, pourras-tu me faire une faveur ? » Olivia s'est tournée légèrement vers lui. C'était maladroit de lui demander, parce qu'elle a rarement parlé de choses personnelles à qui que ce soit. Particulièrement quand il s'agissait d'Elliot.

« N'importe quoi, ma grande. » Fin a jeté un coup d'œil sur elle puis de nouveau a regardé la route.

« Heu… je ne veux pas… heu… je ne peux pas… heu… pourras-tu vérifier que… qu'Elliot n'est pas là ? Je… je n'ai pas envie de le voir maintenant… » Elle a jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur lui, jouant avec ses mains, puis a rapidement regardé la fenêtre.

Fin l'a regardé de nouveau et a incliné la tête. « Pas de problème. » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle lui demandait de la protéger d'Elliot. Il a fait une pause et a pris une respiration profonde. « Elliot parle toujours avant de réfléchir… et … je sais qu'il t'a fait mal. »

Elle a continué de regarder la fenêtre, mais a incliné la tête pour l'accord. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui se formait et l'irritait.

« Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu te blesser… il ne ferait jamais ça intentionnellement … » Fin a essayé de l'apaiser.

Riant ironiquement, elle l'a coupé. « C'est là que tu as tort, Fin. Ces dernières années, presque tout ce que nous nous sommes dit à été destiné à blesser, infliger une douleur et après souffrir le martyre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés là, mais je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

Elle était plus irritée maintenant que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Parvenant à en retenir la plupart, elle en a avec colère essuyé deux qui s'échappaient, ne détournant jamais son visage de la fenêtre. Elle n'allait pas pleurer devant Fin ou qui que ce soit pour Elliot Stabler. Elle s'est rappelée qu'elle passait à autre chose. Elle envisageait l'avenir. Avec Rhett.

« Ouais… l'amour peut faire très mal parfois. » Fin a soupiré, gardant ses yeux sur la route. Il a su qu'elle essayait de ne pas pleurer et qu'elle n'aimerait pas qu'il voit ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que cela vient faire là-dedans ? » Elle a tourné la tête, ses yeux plissés, sa voix fâchée.

Il l'a regardé lentement. « Tout, bébé. Tout. » Il a chuchoté.

- - - - -

**USV de Manhattan**

**Lundi soir, 5 mai**

Olivia attendait dehors que Fin revienne pour lui dire si Elliot était parti. C'était une soirée exceptionnellement humide pour un mois de mai et elle a senti ses vêtements coller à sa peau. Elle était impatiente de rentrer chez elle et prendre une douche. Elle a appelé Rhett pour lui dire qu'elle avait sa soirée de libre. Ils allaient se retrouver chez Moretti pour une pizza à huit heures. Son téléphone a vibré et elle a vu que c'était Fin.

« Hé. » Olivia a regardé autour pendant qu'elle parlait.

« Son bureau est fermé à clef, l'ordinateur est éteint, il n'y a aucun signe de lui. Tu peux entrer. » Fin a expliqué.

« J'arrive. » Elle a fermé son téléphone et s'est tourné vers la porte d'entrée.

La porte d'où est sorti Elliot. Elle s'est arrêtée net. Il devait être dans l'ascenseur et Fin ne l'a pas vu. Elle n'avait aucune issue pour s'échapper. Leurs yeux se sont rencontrés brièvement avant qu'elle ait baissé les yeux et soit passée juste à côté de lui.

« Liv… » Il a touché son bras qu'elle a immédiatement écarté. « S'il te plaît laisse-moi expliquer… »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… seules mes amis m'appellent 'Liv'. » Elle l'a fixé durement, a ouvert la porte et est entrée dans le bâtiment.

Il a passé sa main sur sa bouche. « Olivia ! Ecoutes moi… » Il l'a suivie à l'intérieur. Que pourrait-il faire pour l'obliger à écouter, il s'est demandé ?

« Tu m'as trahi, Elliot. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! » Elle a grogné contre lui.

Il courait pour la rattraper. « Trahi ? Olivia… juste une seconde… je jure que si tu ne fais pas… »

« Tu jures? Est-ce que c'est une menace? Je vais être claire ! Tu n'es dans aucune position pour faire des menaces, Stabler ! Laisses moi tranquille ! » Sa voix était basse et menaçante.

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé avec cette voix, c'était pour le cas Plummer quand il l'avait fait surveiller sans lui dire. Elle lui avait dit 'laisses moi tranquille', aussi. Elle marchait très rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'il la suivait de près, quelqu'un l'a appelé.

« Elliot ? Elliot Stabler ? Hé, mec ! Comment ça va ! » Un homme dans un costume brun a saisi la main d'Elliot et l'a secoué.

Elliot a serré sa main, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre Olivia de vue. « Je suis content de te voir moi aussi. Mais… heu… ce n'est pas le bon moment… je t'appellerai plus tard. » Il a dit, laissant l'homme seul.

Il a vu Olivia entrer dans l'ascenseur. Il a couru mais les portes se refermaient déjà. Il a juste aperçu le visage d'Olivia qui lui a donné un regard glacial.

Il a martelé les portes avec ses poings, puis a soupiré en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il a soudainement senti un très mauvais mal de tête pointer le bout de son nez. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire. Brièvement, il a pensé à la suivre.

Mais s'il faisait ça, il y aurait une scène et Cragen était toujours là. Cragen la défendrait, se mettant de son côté, et pour être honnête, il le ferait aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas combattre tranquillement. Non. Leurs combats emportaient tout et tout le monde sur leurs passages. Mais cette fois la colère qu'elle avait envers lui était justifiée. Il l'a laisserait tranquille pour l'instant. Si elle était toujours autant en colère, c'est parce qu'elle a dû avoir une mauvaise journée. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Il en avait assez fait aujourd'hui. Il est parti.

- - - - - -

**Bureau du Capitaine Cragen**

**Lundi soir, 5 mai**

Fin était dans le bureau de Cragen quand il a vu Olivia. Respirant fort, elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et regardait constamment derrière elle en traversant la salle. Un seul regard a suffit pour que Fin sache que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Fin, la rencontrant à la porte du bureau, a pris son bras gauche avec sa main droite et a chuchoté dans son oreille.

Prenant un souffle profond et précaire elle a secoué sa tête. « Elliot. Je l'ai rencontré par hasard. Il partait quand j'arrivais. »

« Tu plaisantes ? bon sang ! Il devait être dans l'ascenseur et je ne l'ai pas vu ! Je suis désolé, Liv. Ca va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » Fin était dérangé par tout ce qui se passait.

Secouant sa tête, elle a fait un pas dans le bureau de Cragen. « Non… je ne suis pas bien. Il a juste essayé encore de me parler. »

Cragen était assis, jouant avec un stylo. Il entendait la conversation. « Olivia… vous allez devoir régler ça tous les deux… tu sais que… »

« Oui, monsieur. Je sais … c'est juste que je ne sais pas si cette fois nous pourrons le régler… » Les mots ont été chuchotés tranquillement, alors que ses yeux étaient de l'agonie pure. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle perdait peut-être tout à cet instant.

Elle a fermé ses yeux et a fait rouler sa tête dans les deux sens, essayant de libérer un peu de tension. Elle s'est effondrée dans la chaise la plus proche et a soupiré. Fin a pris la chaise à côté d'elle.

« Bien… tenez-moi au courant… que je sache ce que je dois faire. » Il l'a observée jouer avec le bord de son chemisier, son regard vers le bas. « Ok, parlons de cet après-midi. » Il s'est penché en arrière.

Quand ils ont eu terminé de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient appris, le capitaine Cragen est resté là sans rien dire, tapotant son stylo sur le bloc devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, son front et ses sourcils étaient profondément plissés.

Finalement, il a regardé Fin puis Olivia. « Cela ressemble à un important réseau de prostitution. Tout cela pourrait être dangereux. Je veux savoir exactement où vous êtes et ce que vous faites à chacun de vos déplacements. À l'avance. Nous nous somme compris ? » Il a souligné.

« Parfaitement. » Fin a incliné la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. C'est clair. » Olivia a tordu sa montre à plusieurs reprises sur son poignet.

« Sortez d'ici. Reposez-vous. A demain. » Il a remué sa main vers la porte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 - Acceptation**

**USV de Manhattan**

**Mardi matin, 6 mai**

Olivia repensait à la nuit dernière en montant les marches pour se rendre au bureau. Elle et Rhett s'étaient retrouvés chez Moretti pour une pizza. Presque immédiatement, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'en était inquiété.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? » Il s'est penché et a chuchoté dans son oreille pendant qu'ils attendaient pour s'assoir.

« Hein ? Oh, je suis… je vais très bien. » Elle lui a dit, souriant.

« Bien… vous êtes bien tranquille ce soir…… quelque chose vous dérange ? » Il a recherché ses yeux mais elle ne le regardait pas.

La serveuse les a installés dans un coin tranquille. Sa main sur son dos la guidant, elle s'est penchée légèrement dans son contact pour lui répondre.

« Non… non. Tout va très bien. » Elle l'a regardé et a de nouveau été frappée par ce sentiment de bien-être, combien familiers tout cela a retenti.

« Ok… » Il a tenu sa chaise et l'a poussée jusqu'à la table pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

Il s'est assis et a pris un menu. « Alors… quel genre de pizza vous aimez ? Je pense que vous êtes du type végétarien… est-ce que je me trompe ? » Il lui a fait un clin d'œil.

« Deux jours et vous connaissez déjà mes secrets les plus profonds et sombres. » Elle a ri, mais a pensé qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas être avec elle s'il la connaissait.

« Ca fait trois jours. » Il a joint son rire. « Bien, vous préférez une grande pizza à partager ou vous préférez avoir votre propre pizza ? Je serais bien avec votre décision. » Il a plié le menu et l'a posé.

« Moitié-moitié vous convient… vous aimez les végétariennes, aussi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment très faim… » Elle lui a dit.

« Je mangerai n'importe quel genre de pizza… rien n'est mauvais sur une pizza ! » Il a grimacé.

Ils ont passé leur commande et la serveuse leur a apporté leurs boissons. Olivia a pris un verre de vin, Rhett un coca. Elle avait noté qu'il n'a jamais commandé d'alcool et s'est demandée pourquoi mais n'a jamais demandé.

Rhett l'a observé de nouveau repartir dans ses pensées. Il l'a connaissait assez pour savoir que quelque chose la tracassait, mais pas assez pour savoir quoi. Elle pourrait être fatiguée ou malade.

« Olivia ? Olivia ? » Il a réalisé qu'elle ne l'a pas entendu l'appeler.

Il a remué ses mains devant elle. « Olivia. »

« Oh… je suis désolée… » Elle s'est sentie rougir.

« Écoutez… si vous êtes fatigué ou que vous ne vous sentez pas bien … nous pouvons faire ça une autre fois… » Il était de plus en plus inquiet.

Elle a su qu'elle était beaucoup trop tranquille ce soir, analysant ce qui ce qui se passait entre elle et Elliot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle a continué à penser à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Elle a su qu'elle ruinerait la soirée si elle ne mettait pas les choses au clair. Elle a voulu tout dire à Rhett, voulant partager ses pensées et sentiments les plus secrets. Elle avait toujours été si renfermée, ne voulant pas que quiquonque la connaisse, devienne trop proche. Elle a pris un profond souffle et a commencé à parler.

« Je… heu… je n'ai pas été honnête quand j'ai dit que tout allait bien. » Elle a regardé dans ses beaux œyeux bleus puis vers le bas, prenant une serviette.

« Si vous voulez en parler, je suis ici, Olivia… mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous sentez pas obligée de parler juste parce que j'ai demandé. » Il a souri légèrement, lui faisant savoir qu'il a pensé ce qu'il a dit.

« Je… je veux vous le dire… je veux que vous compreniez… » Elle a fait une pause, regardant autour du restaurant et puis de nouveau à lui. « J'ai eu une mauvaise journée… mon équipier… Elliot… avec qui je travaille depuis presque neuf ans… et bien, c'est mon meilleur ami… enfin il l'était… parce que les choses ont été un peu… bien… pas comme avant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sait des choses sur moi que je n'ai jamais partagé avec personne… des choses sur mon enfance dont je n'aime pas parler… » Elle a pris un souffle précaire et l'a regardé.

Rhett l'observait avec un tel souci qu'elle a presque commencé à pleurer. Il a mis sa main sur les siennes, les empêchant de finir de déchiqueter la serviette. Il lui a donné un petit sourire.

« Nous avons commencé à nous battre sur l'enquête que nous avons attrapé dimanche soir… il pense que la fille a était violée… moi ne suis pas sûre… les choses ne collent pas… et elle était ivre aussi. Il a dit que je la blâmais de ce qui s'est produit parce qu'elle avait bu… mais je ne fais pas… mais pendant notre dispute il a répété que je la blâmais juste comme je blâme ma mère d'avoir bu… et de tomber dans les escaliers… dans le métro… et… et… » Elle a dû s'arrêter parce que la boule dans sa gorge a retenu ses mots.

La douleur dans les yeux de Rhett était trop forte. Des larmes ont fait leur chemin sur ses joues. Il lui a remis une serviette et a étendu sa main sur son avant-bras gauche pendant qu'elle les essuyait.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre mère ? » Il lui a demandé tellement doucement qu'elle l'a à peine entendu.

« Elle… elle… morte...elle était… alcoolique. La boisson était sa vie, elle a été sa mort, aussi. » Elle reniflé et a essuyé son nez. « Mais je ne la blâme pas de ce qui s'est produit… je me blâme moi… je je suis la raison pour laquelle elle buvait… » Elle a chuchoté.

« Olivia… comment pouvez vous penser cela ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle pensait une telle chose.

« Parce que… parce que… je suis le résultat de son… de son… viol… » Elle a recommencé à pleurer.

Rhett est resté muet un long moment, traitant ce qu'elle lui avait juste dit mais surtout réfléchissant à la façon de lui répondre. « Olivia, je n'ai pas connu votre mère… mais je sais que vous n'étiez pas la raison de son état. Elle a bu pour engourdir la douleur du viol, la terreur… pas vous, pas son enfant. Elle vous a aimé sinon elle ne vous aurait pas gardé… ne vous blâmez pas, vous m'entendez ? » Il a parlé doucement, pourtant fermement.

Il a espéré qu'elle comprenne. Il a détesté qu'elle ai mal comme ça. Elle a incliné la tête mais n'a rien dit.

« Et je suis désolé… au sujet de votre maman. Il n'avait aucun droit de vous dire ça, Olivia. Il n'a pas su que cela vous blesserait ? Je ferais bien un round ou deux avec votre équipier… vous vous sentiriez mieux ? » Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'un meilleur ami pourrait faire ça.

Elle a ri par les larmes. « Je garde la proposition dans un coin de ma tête. »

« Vous savez, quand mon père à commencé à boire… il est devenu quelqu'un de différent… il a changé notre famille… j'ai juré que je ne toucherais jamais une goutte d'alcool. C'est pourquoi je ne bois pas. » Il a tenu son verre de coca devant elle.

Il était comme elle. Ils ont porté des cicatrices de leur enfance, de leur adolescence. En lui disant ce qui s'était produit avec Elliot elle a senti un poids se soulever de ses épaules. L'air a été assainit et ils ont pu parler librement. Vraiment parler. Ils ont partagé des choses de leurs vies, Olivia est même parvenue à lui en dire plus au sujet du viol de sa mère et a même mentionné Simon. Pendant la discussion, elle a parlé de certaines choses entre elle et Elliot. Pas tout, mais assez pour qu'il sache que par le passé il y a eu la possibilité de plus entre eux.

« Tant que votre équipier ne me fait aucune concurrence, je suis bien avec le fait qu'il soit votre meilleur ami. » Il lui a dit, plaisantant à moitié. « Quand vais-je le rencontrer ? »

« Il est marié et a une ribambelle d'enfants, le dernier a six mois. Je vous promets, aucune concurrence. Et pour le moment, je veux juste vous garder pour moi. » Elle a expliqué. S'il y avait une chance pour elle et Elliot, elle ne serait pas assise ici mangeant une pizza avec Rhett.

Elle s'est rendue compte que lui parler du viol et de Simon n'avait pas été aussi dur finalement. Il avait quelque chose. Ils ont parlé pendant des heures. Tantôt sérieux, et après plus du tout. Il était si facile de lui parler. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Maintenant il a connu des secrets gardés depuis longtemps mais elle sentait toujours cette confiance envers lui qui a manqué dans tous ses autres rapports. Tous excepté un, bien sûr. Ils ont ri. Elle était heureuse qu'il puisse la faire rire comme ça. Cela faisait tellement longtemps, elle avait presque oublié à quel point le rire pouvait être thérapeutique.

Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour avec Elliot les premières années de travail ensemble. Ils riaient beaucoup. Il lui racontait les bêtises de ses enfants et parfois ils riraient jusqu'à ce que les larmes aient piqué leurs yeux. Ils avaient toujours un mot pour amuser l'autre. Tout cela lui a manqué. Les personnes qu'ils étaient alors lui manquent. Quand a-t-elle changé ? Pourquoi ?

C'était le passé. Constamment elle a dû se rappeler qu'elle n'allait pas insister sur ce qui était ou ce qui pourrait avoir été. Ou devrait avoir été. Elle envisageait l'avenir. Tant que Rhett faisait partie de son futur, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'ennui à mettre le passé derrière elle. Elle tombait pour lui. Durement. Rapidement. Complètement.

- - - - -

**Ascenseur USV de Manhattan**

**Mardi matin, 6 mai**

L'ascenseur s'est ouvert, ses pensées de nouveau de retour au présent. Elle souriait. Elle est entrée dans l'ascenseur et a appuyé sur le bouton du troisième étage. Les portes ont commencé à se fermer. Mais au moment où les portes allaient se rejoindre au centre, elle a vu des doigts forts et très familiers se glisser dans la petite ouverture. Les portes se sont ouvertes et un Elliot souriant a fait un pas dans l'ascenseur. Il a lui aussi appuyé sur le bouton du troisième et a fait un pas près d'elle. Elle a essayé de mettre un peu de distance entre eux, ce qui était pratiquement impossible dans un ascenseur.

Elle a essayé de ne pas le regarder, même si elle pouvait très bien le voir du coin de son œil. Pourquoi a-t-il dû porter cette chemise bleue ? Elle lui avait offert cette chemise pour son anniversaire il y a deux ans. Le bleu a fait ressortir ses yeux et elle a aimé ça. Et ce parfum. Il a senti si bon. Elle a combattu pour penser à autre chose qu'à cet homme beau qu'elle avait aimé pendant presque neuf ans. Elle a été désespérément attirée par lui mais en ce moment elle était si fâchée qu'elle prendrait un malin plaisir à le gifler. Mais c'était interdit.

« Bonjour, Olivia. » Il s'est tourné vers elle et a souri, prenant soin d'employer son prénom entier.

« Elliot… » Son prénom, sur ses lèvres, n'était pas une salutation, mais plutôt un avertissement.

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas même dire bonjour à mon équipière ? » Il agissait comme si rien ne s'était produit.

Elle a fermé ses yeux et n'a rien dit.

« Aller… Olivia. Nous devons parler d'hier… je n'ai pas voulu dire… » Il a commencé.

« NON ! Nous ne parlons pas! Quelle partie de 'je ne veux pas te parler' n'as-tu pas compris ? » Elle criait.

« Li… je veux dire, Olivia… s'il te plaît… donnes-moi juste… » Il essayait de faire attention à ne pas l'appeler son 'Liv' mais c'était difficile.

« si tu ne la fermes pas, je vais appuyer sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence. » Elle a menacé, son doigt au-dessus du bouton rouge.

Il a respiré brusquement par son nez, regardant fixement dans ses grands yeux bruns. Il savait que ça n'était pas une menace en l'air. Il savait qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle a dit. Il a levé ses mains, ses paumes vers elle, dans un geste de reddition.

« Bien…… très bien. Comme tu veux. » Son sourire a été remplacé par des sourcils froncés et des lèvres serrées.

Il a fait face aux portes et quand l'ascenseur s'est ouvert, il est sorti avant elle, n'essayant pas d'être courtois en la laissant passer d'abord, ce qui était toujours le cas. Elliot Stabler était un monsieur.

- - - - -

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 6 mai**

Elle l'a suivi jusqu'à leurs bureaux, sous les regards curieux de leurs collègues. Munch a soulevé ses sourcils quand elle s'est approchée. Elle a juste secoué sa tête. Tirant sa chaise, elle a pris une respiration profonde pour essayer de se calmer. Elliot était déjà assis et ouvrait une session sur son ordinateur. Il ne l'a pas regardé. En fait, il a passé les deux heures suivantes à veiller qu'elle se rende compte qu'il faisait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Il ne lui a pas parlé. Pas du tout. Il n'a l'a même pas regardé.

Vers 9h30, Cragen l'a appelé avec Fin à son bureau. « Un ADN sur les cigarettes correspond à l'ADN d'un des spermes relevés sur la victime. Voyons si nous pouvons trouver quelque chose dans le fichier. » Il leur a remis un dossier avec des rapports et des empreintes digitales.

Fin a pris les rapports d'ADN pour les lire. Olivia a pris les empreintes digitales et les a rentrées sur le fichier. En attendant, elle a impatiemment fermé et ouvert son stylo rapidement. Du coin de l'œil, elle a vu Elliot la regarder deux ou trois fois mais n'y a prêté aucune attention. Après quelques minutes, il l'a regardé franchement, durement.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais trouver une manière plus silencieuse de ne rien faire ? » Le sarcasme s'est égoutté de sa voix.

« Quoi ? » Elle avait l'habitude de faire ça avec son stylo, elle ne s'en rendait même plus compte.

« Le stylo. Tu pourrais arrêter ? C'est irritant. » Il a incliné la tête vers le stylo dans sa main qu'elle continuait à faire cliquer.

Elle a regardé le stylo dans sa main. « Oh… ça ne t'a jamais dérangé avant… » Elle lui a dit, le jetant sur son bureau. Il a glissé sur la surface plane, s'arrêtant à la jointure de leurs bureaux.

« Ouais… bien… tu sais… les choses changent. » Il l'a regardé froidement.

Elle a tenu son regard fixe, malgré son choix de mots qui une fois de plus a poignardé son cœur. Il lui avait dit la même chose il y a presque un an. Elle a repensé à ce cas qui les avait fait se battre pendant toute l'enquête. Tout en discutant si Miles Sennet avait violé ou non son ex-femme, Valerie, Elliot, qui était séparé de son épouse, Kathy, avait déprécié les idées d'Olivia devant Casey et Cragen.

_« A part avec moi au boulot, tu n'es jamais restée autant de temps avec un homme. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça devient sordide quand un couple se brouille. » Elliot a craché à elle._

_« Et huit ans dans ce service me disent que je n'ai pas besoin d'être marié pour savoir quand un violent le devient encore plus. » Elle a répondu directement._

_Et plus tard ils y reviennent._

_Olivia a dévisagé Elliot. « Maintenant on met les victimes en accusation, c'est bon à savoir. »_

_« Une déposition avec autant de points douteux, tout bon flic se doit de la vérifier. » Il a répondu tranquillement._

_« En particulier un flic dont le mariage fout le camp et qui a des antécédents de violence. » Olivia et Elliot sont face à face avant qu'il préfère partir._

Elle ne pouvait pas dormir donc elle est allé devant son appartement et lui a envoyé un sms pour qu'il la rejoigne en bas de chez lui. Elle savait qu'il ne dormirait pas non plus. Elle savait juste. Elle lui avait apporté du café… une offre de paix en quelque sorte. Cette enquête les a rendus méchant tous les deux, et elle a détesté ça.

Tard dans la nuit, assis sur les marches de son bâtiment, assez proches pour que leurs genoux se touchent, la maladresse entre eux était évidente. Elliot lui a dit qu'il avait signé les papiers du divorce aujourd'hui parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un jour Kathy le déteste. Olivia lui a dit que c'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

_« Et nous, ça va ? » Elle a demandé, incapable de le regarder._

_« J'ai… j'ai juste… besoin d'un peu d'espace… quand je suis en désaccord avec toi… comme ça je n'ai pas l'impression… de perdre mon équipière. » Il a expliqué, en hésitant._

_« Jusqu'ici tu n'as jamais eu la langue dans ta poche. » Elle l'a regardé, perplexe._

_« Ouais, bien, en fait, les choses changent. » Il lui a donné un regard latéral._

_« Comme tu as dit, je n'ai jamais eu une relation aussi longue avec un homme. Qui d'autre pourrait me supporter ? » Elle lui a donné un petit sourire et a cogné son genou avec le sien._

Cette nuit là, assis sur les marches de son immeuble, au milieu de la nuit, ils s'étaient compris. Mais, au lieu de la colère il y avait eu l'admission à peine cachée d'Elliot que leur rapport avait changé, qu'ils étaient plus que des équipiers ou des amis… qu'il tenait à elle… et la maladresse a continué.

Ouais les choses changent, elle est retournée à son ordinateur. Soupirant, elle a elle a mis son menton dans sa main, son coude sur le bureau. Une alerte s'affichant sur son écran l'a ramené au présent et à son travail.

« Fin ! J'ai quelque chose ! » Elle a dit rapidement.

Elliot a essayé de voir ce qu'il y avait sur l'ordinateur d'Olivia. Elle s'en est rendu compte donc elle a tourné son écran, faisant semblant de faire cela pour que Fin voit mieux. Mais Elliot n'était pas dupe, ce qui a fait sa colère commencé à bouillir. Ca devait être son enquête. Cragen n'aurait pas dû lui retirer simplement parce que lui et Olivia étaient en désaccord.

Fin est venu courant à son bureau et a regardé l'écran au-dessus de son épaule.

« Il y a notre Anatoly. » Fin a lu à haute voie. « Anatoly Gavlik. Comment peut-on avoir un nom pareil ? »

Olivia a ri fort. « Tu plaisantes, non ? Odafin Tutuola ? D'où est-ce que ce ça peut venir ? »

Fin a levé les yeux en soupirant. « Tu as fait ta blague… tu peux arrêter de rire maintenant. »

« Laisse-moi imprimer ça… nous devons voir Cragen. » Olivia a dit pendant qu'elle déplaçait la souris et cliquait plusieurs fois.

L'imprimante à droite de son bureau s'est mise en route et a fait son travail bruyamment. Elle s'est levée pour aller chercher les pages imprimées, quand Fin a crié.

« Il y en a un autre, Liv ! » Il a déplacé la souris, cliquant deux fois. « Luka Grigor Sorokin. Luka de 'Luka et de Boris' ! Super! »

« Imprime ça aussi. » Elle lui a dit pendant qu'elle agrafait la première série de pages.

Quand l'impression des autres pages a été terminée, elle les a également agrafées ensemble. Elle et l'aileron sont entrés dans le bureau de Cragen et ont fermé la porte.

**Bureau du Capitaine Cragen**

**Mardi matin, 6 mai**

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » Cragen s'est penché en arrière dans sa chaise, prenant les copies qu'Olivia lui a remis.

« Anatoly Gavlik » Liv a commencé à lire.

« Anatoly… Zhanna a donné ce nom, n'est-ce pas? » Cragen a demandé.

« Oui, monsieur. Il possède le bar 'Le Sasha'… où elle a dit qu'elle avait bu… né le 14 septembre 1972 à Rivne, en Ukraine. Arrivé ici en juillet 1990 avec un visa d'étudiant. Est devenu américain en septembre 1995. Deux arrestations… » Olivia a lu, puis a incliné la tête vers Fin.

Fin a repris où elle s'est arrêtée. « A Newark, dans le New Jersey en décembre 1995, arrêté pour proxénétisme. Deux ans de mise à l'épreuve. Arrêté encore le 19 octobre 2000, à Philadelphie, pour complicité de proxénétisme. »

« Il a attendu d'être là depuis cinq ans, est devenu américain et a ensuite commencé ses petites affaires … » Elle a précisé.

« Ou alors il a eu de la chance et ne s'est pas fait attraper avant… » Cragen a ajouté.

« Luka Grigor Sorokin est le prochain suspect. Il est né le 8 mai 1974 également à Rivne, en Ukraine. Est arrivé ici en octobre 1992 chez son oncle à Jersey. Visa d'étudiant et inscrit à l'université. Aucune arrestation. La raison pour laquelle il est dans le fichier est parce qu'il a dû donner ses empreintes digitales pour devenir américain en avril 1998. »

« Vous pensez qu'ils se connaissaient avant de venir aux Etats-Unis ? » Olivia a demandé.

« Probablement… ils sont à peu près du même âge… ils sont peut-être allés à l'école ensemble… … si la ville est petite, tout est possible. » Cragen a incliné la tête.

« Oh, l'ADN de Sorokin… indique qu'il était l'un des violeurs de Zhanna. » L'aileron lui a indiqué.

La tête d'Olivia s'est tournée rapidement vers Fin, le regardant durement. « Non… il indique qu'il était un des hommes qui a couché avec Zhanna. » Olivia l'a corrigé.

« Ouais ouais…… j'ai oublié qu'on parle de prostitution. Désolé. » Fin a roulé les pages dans sa main et a frappé Olivia sur le bras. Elle a souri.

« Mais aucune concordance d'ADN pour Anatoly… » Cragen a regardé de nouveau le rapport. « … Gavlik… »

« Rien. Et nous ne savons toujours pas qui est 'Boris'… » Olivia lui a dit.

Cragen a frotté son menton, pensant pour un instant. « Bien… il semble que nous ayons quelques indices… qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Nous devons interroger les personnes autour d'Anatoly et de Luka… ce qui prendra un peu de temps. Nous devons aussi découvrir que est l'oncle de Luka … » Olivia a dit au capitaine.

« Et maintenant que nous avons quelques noms de famille, nous devons vérifier les comptes bancaires et les titres de propriété pour voir combien de bars possède Anatoly… » Fin a ajouté.

« Vous allez devoir vous partager le travail… Munch doit aller à l'académie la semaine prochaine pour une conférence et Lake est déjà sur une enquête. Je vais mettre Elliot sur les comptes bancaires et les titres de propriété. Il peut faire ce travail de son bureau. Vous deux vous allez dehors. Je vous veux dans mon bureau pour un rapport demain matin à neuf heures. Et rappelez-vous, si ce cas nous amène où nous pensons, cela pourrait devenir dangereux. Faites attention. » Il les a avertis.

Cragen a vu Olivia reculer quand il a mentionné Elliot sur l'enquête. Quand elle et Fin se sont levés pour sortir, il s'est levé et s'est avancé vers Olivia.

« Olivia… » Il lui a fait signe de revenir.

Fin a regardé Olivia, puis le capitaine. « Donnes-nous juste une minute Fin. »

Fin a incliné la tête et s'est dirigé de nouveau à son bureau. Cragen a fermé la porte et s'est tourné vers Olivia. Le capitaine la regardait mais elle évitait ses yeux. Des mèches de cheveux sont tombées sur son œil droit, donnant l'impression qu'elle essayait de se cacher de lui. Elle était belle et était spéciale pour lui. Il l'a aimée comme sa propre fille et a détesté la voir souffrir.

« Tu as un problème avec le fait qu'Elliot va s'occuper de la recherche. » Il a demandé doucement en la regardant toujours.

Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et tordait sa montre autour de son poignet, les papiers du rapport sous son bras. Elle l'a finalement regardé. « Vous décidez. » Il savait qu'elle avait un problème.

« Je me sentirais mieux en sachant que tu acceptes cette décision. Olivia, nous sommes à court de personnel. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix. Cela prendrait trop longtemps si seulement Fin et toi vous occupez de tout. » Il a attendu pour voir si elle répondrait.

Elle est juste restée là, regardant le plancher, tordant sa montre. « Il ne va pas être sur le terrain avec toi et Fin peut s'occuper de l'avancement de l'enquête. »

« Ce sera parfait. Puis-je y aller maintenant ? » Elle a demandé en regardant la porte.

Il a soupiré profondément. « Vas-y. » Au moment où elle ouvrait la porte, il a parlé. « Vous deux allez devoir trouver une solution ou je vais être forcé de prendre une décision plus permanente. »

Sans se retourner, sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle a incliné la tête et a quitté son bureau.

- - - - -

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi 13 mai**

Une semaine plus tard, la recherche de Tarasov était au point mort à cause d'une épidémie de grippe intestinale, arrivée le lendemain de l'entrevue dans le bureau de Cragen. Fin avait appelé mercredi parce qu'il était malade, de même qu'Elliot. Elliot n'était toujours pas revenu parce que le virus s'était propagé à Kathy, à Eli et aux jumeaux. Il prenait donc soin d'eux. Fin avait fini à l'hôpital, déshydraté. Il devrait revenir mercredi, si tout va bien. Lake avait été absent jeudi et vendredi, mais était de retour lundi. Cragen est rentré chez lui vendredi et n'était pas de retour encore, non plus.

Olivia était la seule rescapée de l'équipe, sans compter Munch qui n'était toujours pas rentré de la conférence. Elle faisait son possible pour rester loin des autres. Elle avait même emmené son ordinateur et ses dossiers dans une salle d'interrogatoire, une salle de quarantaine en quelque sorte. Ceux qui voulaient lui parler utilisaient l'interphone, comme ça aucun risque. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle a été forcée de rester chez elle parce qu'elle était malade.

Cragen lui a clairement dit qu'il ne la voulait pas seule sur le terrain. Lake et elle étaient hier allés parler à quelques voisins de Luka Sorokin, mais aujourd'hui il travaillait sur autre choses. Donc elle s'est retrouvée faire les recherches qu'Elliot était sensé faire. Le matin où Cragen avait affecté ce travail à Elliot, il avait découvert qu'Anatoly avait trois autres bars à New York. Deux dans le Bronx et un à Brooklyn en plus de celui à Manhattan. En recherchant encore, Olivia a découvert qu'il en a possédé un dans la ville de Jersey et deux autres dont il n'était que copropriétaire avec la sociétéGiordani qui était majoritairement actionnaire.

L'ampleur de la situation a frappé Olivia. La société Giordani appartenait à la famille Solicito. Cette famille mafieuse est depuis bien longtemps un cauchemar pour le NYPD ainsi que les fédé famille semblant en effet intouchable. Pourquoi elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que la mafia pouvait être impliquée. Dans chaque réseau de prostitution la mafia était impliquée. Elle s'est demandée comment Anatoly a réussi à être impliqué, la famille Solicito ne travaillant généralement qu'en famille.

Comme Anatoly possédait un bar dans le Jersey et faisait probablement la même chose avec les filles de là-bas, elle en a déduit que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les fédéraux soient impliqués. Quand une enquête passe les frontières de l'état, elle devient fédérale. Cragen a dû être informé aussitôt que possible. Il était supposé être de retour demain mais elle a décidé de l'appeler pour l'informer de ce qu'elle avait trouvé.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, aucun commentaire pour le chapitre précédent, je suis un peu déçue. Je poursuis tout de même mes efforts…Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8 - Absorbé**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi 16 mai**

Olivia était assise à son bureau, repensant à la semaine passée. Le reste de la semaine était passé lentement parce que bien que tout le monde ai été de retour au travail jeudi, ils n'étaient toujours pas complètement rétablis. Cragen leur a demandé de se concentrer sur les attaquants, que les comptes bancaires et les titres de propriétés pourraient attendre jusqu'à lundi. Ils sont parvenus à trouver quelques indices supplémentaires pour faire avancer l'enquête. Elle était contente de ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

Cette dernière semaine avec Rhett avait été étonnante. Demain cela fera deux semaines qu'ils se sont rencontrés et elle était toujours stupéfaite de la rapidité à laquelle elle s'est habituée à être avec lui. À quelle rapidité elle avait était dépendante de lui. Combien ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils ont alterné chaque soir son appartement et le sien. Sauf trois soirs où elle a dû s'occuper d'une certaine affaire. Parfois ils mangeraient en ville et regarderaient ensuite un film ou simplement la télévision. Parfois ils restaient à la maison et faisaient la cuisine. Enfin, Rhett a fait la cuisine. Olivia n'aimait pas ça et ne savait pas faire grand chose. Il y avait quelques plats qu'elle maîtrisait… mais n'avait simplement pas envie de faire.

D'autre part, Rhett était un cuisinier merveilleux. Et il a aimé ça, donc elle l'a laissé avoir le contrôle total de sa cuisine. Le premier soir qu'il a cuisiné, il a été choqué de constater que les seuls épices qu'elle possédait étaient du sel et du poivre. Il l'a traînée à l'épicerie du coin à la recherche de chaque épice inconnu de l'homme. Elle a maintenant eu un support à épices sur son comptoir de cuisine. Plus tard cette semaine, elle avait vu un tablier qu'elle a absolument dû lui acheter. Il était noir et avec de grandes lèvres rouges avec 'embrassez le cuisinier' écrit en-dessous. Et elle l'a fait. Embrasser le cuisinier. Enfin, pas seulement quand il a fait la cuisine.

Elle a aimé être dans ses bras. Elle a aimé l'embrasser, aussi. Et il a semblé prendre plaisir à l'embrasser aussi. Mais à chaque fois que les choses ont commencé à aller un peu trop loin, il trouvait une excuse pour tout arrêter. Le plus souvent était parce qu'il était tard et qu'il a dû rentrer à la maison. Comme la nuit dernière.

Le film était fini et ils étaient sur son divan, enlacés dans les bras de chacun, quand les doigts de sa main droite ont commencé à caresser sa joue gauche. Le pouce de Rhett a frôlé ses lèvres et Olivia s'est penchée vers lui, serrant son bras droit autour de son dos pendant que sa main gauche a commencé à caresser sa poitrine, ne voulant pas qu'il s'arrête. Après quelques minutes, il a encadré son visage avec sa main et l'a inclinée vers lui, abaissant sa tête vers la sienne. Leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées dans un baiser doux. Elle a enroulé son bras gauche autour de son cou pour le tirer plus étroitement.

Le baiser a continué, lent et tendre. Sa main gauche voyageait à travers son dos, lui envoyant des frissons. Elle a senti sa main monter, s'arrêtant brièvement à ses épaules, puis finissant embrouillée dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait résister. Elle a approfondi le baiser. En le sentant hésiter elle a mis sa main droite derrière sa tête pour le maintenir en place. Quand elle a pris le contrôle, le baiser est devenu plus insistant, plus exigeant. Soudainement, ses deux mains tenaient son visage et il a stoppé le baiser, reculant juste assez pour regarder profondément dans ses yeux.

Sa respiration était inégale, ses yeux bleus vitreux. Alors subitement, il a pris le contrôle auquelle elle s'est aisément abandonnée, leurs lèvres se brisant ensemble, pinçant et mordant, la tendresse et la gentillesse parties. Ses lèvres se sont décalées à sa mâchoire, à son oreille puis en bas de son cou. Elle ignorait qu'il était possible de mourir du plaisir, mais était persuadée qu'elle s'y dirigeait. Alors il s'est retiré, l'a embrassée rapidement sur les lèvres et a retiré ses bras d'autour de lui.

Il l'a étreint, chuchotant dans son oreille. «Olivia… je… je… dois y aller. Il est tard… nous nous levons très tôt demain matin… »

Elle a été déconcertée et blessée, mais elle a fait bonne figure. « Ouais…… il est tard… »

Il s'est levé, la tirant contre lui. Il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules pendant qu'il marchait à la porte. Il l'a pris étroitement dans ses bras, la tenant un long moment, et a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. Alors il était partit.

Elle a continué à se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux semaines et qu'elle devrait être heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas pression sur elle pour plus. En réalité, elle était heureuse. C'est juste qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec un homme qui n'attendait pas de finir dans son lit, parfois même après un premier rendez-vous. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser au sujet de Rhett Chapman et de son hésitation. Finalement, elle a décidé d'apprécier les baisers et d'être dans ses bras et d'attendre ce qui se produirait ensuite. Elle était simplement heureuse d'être avec lui. Elle a souri.

Profitant qu'elle était dans son propre monde, totalement inconsciente à n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui autour d'elle, Elliot l'observait attentivement. Il a vu chaque émotion passer à travers son visage. Il a noté le scintillement dans ses yeux et comme son visage était lumineux… un sourire constamment au coin de ses lèvres. Deux ou trois fois elle a même soupiré. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour être un morceau de son cerveau et savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas et il avait arrêté d'essayer de faire des excuses. Pour l'instant. Il a décidé de lui donner quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, pour se calmer, et alors il recommencerait à la prier de lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère pour toujours. Il l'a espéré.

Il était presque l'heure de rentrer à la maison, quand le téléphone d'Olivia a sonné. La sonnerie aigue l'a ramené au présent. Elliot la regardait toujours. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction, lui envoyant un regard noir pendant qu'elle a répondu.

« Unité spéciale des victimes, inspecteur Benson. » Elle a parlé clairement, avec autorité. Les émotions honorant son beau visage il y encore quelques secondes s'étaient envolées.

Encore fatigué d'avoir pris soin de sa famille toute la semaine, Elliot a espéré que ce n'était pas une nouvelle affaire. C'est vendredi après-midi. Presque le week-end. Elliot a observé son visage se transformer, de nouveau, devant ses yeux. Elle a souri et la douceur a rempli ses yeux. Il était plus que curieux maintenant.

« Oh, hé… ouais… (pause)… mmmm, moi aussi. » Sa tête est tombée en arrière et son rire était profond et vrai.

Séduisant, il a pensé, pendant qu'il sentait la colère ramper de son cou à son visage. Ce n'était certainement pas une nouvelle affaire. Qui appelait ? Il a parié que c'était cet abruti de Rhett qu'elle a rencontré au mariage. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille et n'allait certainement pas demander. Bon, c'était peut-être quelqu'un d'autre. La seule chose dont il était sûr est que c'était un homme. Sentant ses yeux sur elle, Olivia a soulevé son regard vers lui et a froncé les sourcils. Elle a fait rouler sa chaise aussi loin de son bureau que le fil du téléphone lui permettait, faisant toujours face à Elliot. Il pouvait à peine comprendre quelques mots, mais son comportement lui disait tout ce qu'il n'a pas compris.

« Des jeans ? Style western ? Ouais. Heu, je pense que je peux faire ça… » Elle a ri encore. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ok, ok… sept heures. Bye. » Elle a dit doucement.

Elle était radieuse quand elle a roulé sa chaise de nouveau à son bureau. Elle a placé le récepteur sur sa base et a ignoré Elliot, sachant pertinemment qu'il la regardait fixement. Il ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps. Il a dû dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

« Alors… tu as un rendez-vous galant? » Il a demandé, essayant de paraitre détaché. Il en était très loin.

Le regardant, elle n'a jamais arrêté de sourire. Il s'était simplement transformé en sourire moqueur. « Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde. » Elle a dit tranquillement pendant qu'elle soulevait son sourcil gauche puis se levait et partait.

- - - - -

**Résidence Stabler**

**Vendredi 16 mai**

La famille entière était libre pour la soirée et Kathy a demandé à Elliot s'ils pouvaient aller manger en ville. Tous sauf Kathleen et Maureen, qui étaient internes, avaient été malades toute la semaine, et avaient été enfermés à la maison. Elle a pensé que ce repas serait bien pour eux, sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire la cuisine. Après son accord ils sont montés en voiture, décidés à manger une pizza. Les enfants ont voulu aller chez Moretti … mais un vendredi soir à cause du trafic il leur faudrait au moins trente minutes pour s'y rendre.

Et l'autre raison pour laquelle Elliot n'a pas voulu y aller était simple. Moretti était la pizzeria préférée de Liv et Elliot et elle y mangeaient parfois une fois ou deux dans la semaine. Maintenant, aller là-bas ne ferait que lui rappeler les bons moments qu'ils y ont eu. Après avoir entendu sa conversation au travail, il savait qu'il allait être difficile de ne pas penser à elle, ignorant où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, où cet abruti l'emmenait, ce qu'il lui faisait… oh Stabler, ne va pas là, il s'est dit. Ne pense pas à ça. Si tu le fais tu ne penseras qu'à Olivia, Kathy saura que quelque chose ne va pas, elle sera en colère, les enfants seront bouleversés et la soirée sera gâchée.

« Hé … Moretti est à plus de trente minutes… que diriez-vous du Mama Mia ? » Il a proposé mais s'est fait huer.

« Bien, Moretti. » Il a soupiré, démarrant la voiture. Il y aurait juste sa famille, lui et le fantôme d'Olivia. Et les souvenirs d'une vie ancienne. Avant que tout soit devenu compliqué entre eux, comme Olivia a aimé dire.

- - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Vendredi 16 mai**

Rhett lui avait déjà fait deux fois. Il lui avait dit de se préparer d'une façon spéciale, mais n'avait pas voulu dévoiler l'endroit où ils se rendaient. Elle a pleurniché et a continué à demander où ils allaient, mais il a refusé de lui dire.

La première fois qu'il a fait ça, il lui a dit de mettre son maillot de bain sous ses vêtements et de prendre une veste légère. Il l'a emmené sur le voilier d'un ami sur l'Hudson. Ils se sont arrêtés dans un restaurant de fruits de mer en bas du fleuve. Il l'a ensuite mené à une petite crique où ils ont nagé et se sont détendus au soleil. C'était un jour merveilleux. Et ce jour-là le peu qu'elle avait appris sur la navigation lui avait donné envie de recommencer.

La deuxième fois, mardi dernier, il a dit de s'habiller de façon sophistiquée et formelle. Quand il est venu la chercher, il portait un smoking noir et elle a pensé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un homme vêtu de la sorte pour un rendez-vous. Il était tellement beau. Ils sont allés à une soirée de récompenses que l'Université de Columbia donnait pour les journalistes de la télévision et de la radio. Rhett en a reçu une pour un de ses documentaires … sur les enfants de la guerre. Elle a tenu la récompense, avec son nom, la date et le nom du documentaire gravés, si fière de lui et de sa passion pour son travail.

Ce soir, c'était western. Elle n'a eu aucune idée du lieu où il allait l'emmener. Un marathon des films de John Wayne, peut-être ? Elle a emprunté un gilet en cuir brun avec de longues franges perlées à Casey. En-dessous elle avait opté pour un chemisier blanc. Elle a complété la panoplie avec une paire de bottes noires. Elle s'est regardée dans le miroir et a ri. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir passer pour une cow-girl. Rhett a frappé à la porte.

Elle a ouvert la porte et a vu Rhett avec un chapeau de cowboy noir, une chemise bleue, un gilet en cuir noir, des jeans et des bottes de cowboy noires, grimaçant et tenant un grand sac derrière son dos.

Grimaçant toujours, il a soulevé son chapeau, se baissant légèrement. « Hello, Madame. Mais, vous êtes très jolie ce soir. » Il a fait de son mieux pour prendre un accent de cow-boy.

Riant, elle l'a saisi par le bras et l'a étreint. « Hé, copain. Je t'avertis… cette cow-girl aime les cowboys ! » Elle lui a fait un clin d'œil.

Il l'a tiré vers lui avec un bras et l'a embrassée. « Correction… ce cow-boy…… ce cowboy ne partage pas sa cow-girl. »

Elle s'est reculée, souriant. « Que caches-tu derrière ton dos, cowboy ? » Elle a taquiné.

Il lui a montré le sac et a fait un pas à l'intérieur de son appartement. « Je t'ai apporté quelque chose pour ce soir. » Il a ouvert le sac et a retiré un beau chapeau de cow-girl. Il était en cuir brun avec une lanière noire autour et il a été parfaitement assorti à son gilet.

Elle a ri pendant qu'il le plaçait sur sa tête. « Je l'aime. Je me demande si Cragen me laisserait le porter sur le terrain… tu sais, pour éviter au soleil de taper trop fort sur ma tête. »

« Bien sûr… peut-être que je peux te trouver une insigne de shérif, aussi. » Il a redressé le chapeau un peu. « J'ai autre chose… assieds-toi. » Il a fait signe vers le divan.

Il a retiré du sac une magnifique paire de bottes de cow-girl en cuir noir. Elles étaient munies de quelques fantaisies mais étaient extrêmement élégantes.

« Rhett, elles sont magnifiques ! Tu sais, j'adore les bottes ! Mais je n'ai jamais possédé une paire de bottes de cow-girl. » Elle les a enfilé et les a trouvé tout de suite confortables. Elle s'est demandée comment elles lui allaient aussi bien. « Comment connais-tu ma pointure ? »

« Heu… le soir où tu as été dans la salle de bains tu as laissé tes chaussures devant le divan… elles te vont ? » Il a demandé.

« Elles sont parfaites. Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » Elle admirait ses nouvelles bottes.

« Tu verras. » Il lui a dit.

- - - - - -

**Restaurant italien Moretti**

**Vendredi 16 mai**

La pizza était aussi bonne que dans ses souvenirs et Elliot était heureux que les enfants aient insisté. Ils bavardaient et plaisantaient. Il a regardé ses cinq enfants et a senti son cœur gonflé de fierté. Il aurait aimé avoir plus d'enfants, si les finances n'avaient pas toujours été si serrées. Kathy avait été mère au foyer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai obtienu son diplôme d'infirmière il y a six ans. Elle travaille trois jours par semaine et cela a vraiment aidé financièrement, particulièrement depuis que les deux ainés soient entrées à l'université.

Depuis la naissance d'Eli, elle n'avait pas travaillé et ils se sont disputés à ce sujet. Sa mère avait offert de le garder ainsi Kathy aurait pu retourner travailler. Bien que l'argent était utile, Elliot a voulu qu'elle reste à la maison avec Eli comme elle avait fait avec les autres enfants. Kathy s'était habitué à gagner son argent et avait revendiqué son indépendance. Elle aimait son travail et voulait y retourner. Il a proposé un compromis, lui demandant de rester à la maison les deux premières années. Elle pourrait ensuite reprendre le travail. Elle ne voulait pas attendre si longtemps et sans le dire à Elliot, elle avait déjà rempli des papiers pour y retourner bientôt.

Souvent, il s'est demandé s'ils pourraient même rester ensemble jusqu'aux deux ans d'Eli. Les choses étaient pires qu'avant leur séparation, il lui parlait de moins en moins. A l'époque il se disait qu'il essayait juste de la protéger contre la dureté de son métier.

Maintenant, il a réalisé qu'il se distançait déjà d'elle. Juste comme il faisait maintenant. Ils n'avaient plus rien en commun excepté les enfants. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils étaient des enfants quand ils se sont mariés. Ils avaient changé, grandi et malheureusement, s'étaient éloignés au lieu de se rapprocher. Il avait réalisé au bout d'un mois qu'il ne devrait jamais avoir accepté de revenir. Ils se disputaient tout le temps et sur tout. Cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne voulait plus que cela fonctionne. Il était presque certain que Kathy pensait la même chose. Et ses sentiments pour Olivia n'ont rien arrangé à l'affaire.

« EL ? Tu es là ? » Kathy a agité ses mains devant son visage.

« Heu ouais … qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » Il est de nouveau revenu au Moretti.

« Rien… Kathleen essayait d'attirer ton attention… » Elle lui a dit.

Regardant Kathleen, il a souri. « Je suis désolé, ma chéri, qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Je prévois d'amener Justin au pique-nique. Tu penses que tu pourrais ne pas l'interroger ? » Elle lui a donné un regard de prière.

Il a ri et a glissé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Kathleen, le quatre juillet est dans six semaines. Tu ne seras peut-être plus avec Justin d'ici là ! » Le pique-nique aurait lieu chez la mère d'Elliot.

« Si ! Nous sommes ensemble depuis deux semaines ! » Elle a été indigné à la réponse de son père.

Deux semaines… autant de temps qu'Olivia voyait cet abruti de Rhett. Il s'est de nouveau demandé où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Papa… oncle Manny sera là ? » Maureen a demandé, essuyant la sauce tomate des mains et de la bouche d'Eli, alors que Kathy nettoyait la chaise haute.

Elliot a gelé mais a essayé de rester calme. « De ce que je sais, ouais, il sera là. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aimes pas, papa ? Il est vraiment cool ! » Dickie a rentré un énorme morceau de pizza dans sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas… c'est juste que nous sommes en désaccord sur quelques trucs… et cela risque de prendre du tout pour que ça s'arrange. C'est tout. » Il a expliqué, jetant un coup d'œil sur Kathy.

« Hé, EL… quand nous sortons d'ici pourrions nous aller nous garer en bas du fleuve pour regarder les bateaux comme nous faisions quand les enfants étaient petits? » Le sourire de Kathy était plein d'espoir.

« Ouais. Pourquoi pas ? Aller, en route mauvaise troupe! » Il a pris Eli et il sont sortis de la pizzeria.

- - - - -

**Le Duke saloon**

**Vendredi 16 mai**

'Le Duke saloon', c'est l'enseigne qu'Olivia a vu clignoter en dehors du bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de rire quand elle s'est rendue compte où Rhett l'avait amenée.

« Un saloon ? Tu plaisantes ! » Elle a hurlé de rire.

« Hé, attends… tu verras. Tu l'aimeras ! » Il a promis.

Juste quand ils sortaient de la voiture, quelqu'un a appelé Olivia. « Liv, hé ! Attends! »

C'était Casey. Et Sam était avec elle. Ils étaient habillés comme Liv et Rhett. Cette nuit allait être longue, Olivia a pensé.

« Hé, Casey, Sam… comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ai pas dit que vous veniez avec nous quand j'ai emprunté ce gilet ? » Elle a demandé.

« Parce que Rhett m'a dit qu'il a voulu t'étonner. Ca va être tellement drôle ! J'aime ton chapeau et tes bottes ! » Casey a grimacé.

La prenant par la main elle l'a entraîné en haut des marches, a ouvert la porte pour atterrir dans une grande salle. La première chose qu'ils ont vu était une grande piste de danse remplie de gens formant des lignes. Olivia a regardé Rhett puis Casey et Sam et a commencé à rire. « Je pense que tu avais raison, Casey. Ceci va être amusant ! »

Rhett l'a étreint. « Obtenons une table et commandons à manger. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont des ailes de poulet à tomber par terre. »

Des heures et plusieurs plats d'ailes de poulet plus tard, les pieds d'Olivia étaient endoloris et fatigués. Ils avaient dansé presque le temps entier. Elle a appris les pas de base et a maintenant maîtrisé quelques danses.

Casey, venant du Texas, avait déjà l'avantage de connaitre la danse en ligne et Sam, qui l'avait fait deux ou trois fois était assez bon. Mais Rhett était probablement le meilleur de tous. Lui et Casey ont dansé plusieurs fois ensemble et ils étaient si bons que les autres danseurs se décalaient et applaudissaient leur savoir faire. Olivia ne pouvait arrêter de sourire...elle était si fière. Elle ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux de lui. Elle était devenue accro à lui. La manière qu'il dansait. La manière qu'il souriait. La manière qu'il parlait et regardait dans ses yeux comme s'il pouvait voir directement dans son âme. Il était beau dans son costume de cow-boy.

Elle était bien avec lui, elle lui faisait confiance. Ces deux semaines avec lui avaient été simplement impressionnantes. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça. Casey et Sam avaient l'air bien ensemble et cela l'a rendu heureuse. Il était temps pour Casey et elle de trouver quelqu'un pour partager leurs vies.

- - - - -

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi 19 mai**

Le Capitaine Cragen a regardé ses inspecteurs. Tous. Même Munch. « C'est bon de vous voir tous… de retour. Ce virus a été tenace. »

« Ouais… j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi certaines personnes ne l'ont pas eu… » Fin a remarqué, regardant Munch puis Olivia.

« Il y a une théorie sur le fait que ceux qui sont équilibrés sont rarement malade. » Munch a répondu, scrutant Fin par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Je devine qui c'est pour cette raison que tu as divorcé quatre fois. » Fin a souri.

« Exactement. Si j'étais comme vous tous, je serais encore coincé avec l'épouse numéro une ! » Mâcher a répliqué en riant.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'Elliot ne va pas très bien, hein ? Il est encore avec l'épouse numéro une ! » Lake a dit, obtenant le silence dans la salle.

Lake, encore le petit nouveau, n'a rien su de l'histoire du mariage d'Elliot, de sa séparation de deux ans et de son retour parce qu'il avait de nouveau mis sa presque ex-femme enceinte. Le visage d'Elliot était rouge, ses poings serrant. Il a eu à ce moment-là très envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il a dévisagé Lake.

Olivia n'était pas sûre si cela marcherait… vu que… cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle et Elliot n'étaient plus en symbiose, mais elle a décidé qu'il valait le coup d'essayer de maintenir la paix au travail.

Elle s'est levée, a fait deux ou trois pas vers lui, a posé sa main sur son bras, s'est penchée et a chuchoté, assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas. « EL… ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire… laisse tomber…… »

Il n'a pas bougé et elle a gardé sa main sur son bras. Finalement, il a pris une grande inspiration par son nez, continuant de fixer Lake, puis a légèrement incliné la tête avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau. Olivia et les autres pouvaient de nouveau respirer.

« Bien, ça suffit. Il est temps de se remettre sur l'affaire Tarasov. Ca fait presque deux semaines. Olivia a toutes les copies des rapports… ce qui donne du travail à chacun. Elliot, je veux que tu te remettes sur les factures et les actes de propriété. Il n'y a pas eu grand-chose de fait sur les factures… » Il s'est tourné vers Olivia. « C'est ok ? »

« Et bien… je pense que j'ai épuisé les recherches sur les actes de propriété… mais il faudrait peut-être revérifier. » Elle a répondu, soigneuse d'éviter les yeux d'Elliot.

« Oui… bonne idée. Donc, Elliot va refaire un tour sur les actes. » Cragen lui a indiqué. « Munch, Lake… je veux que vous alliez aux différents bars que nous avons trouvé pour voir s'il y a quelque chose. »

« Il y en a combien ? » Lake a demandé, pliant ses bras sur son bureau et se penchant en avant.

« Sept ont nous sommes sûrs. » Olivia s'asseyait sur le bord du bureau du Lake, balançant son pied gauche.

« Sept ? » Munch a sifflé, secouant sa tête.

Fin lui a donné la liste des bars. « Tu vas en visiter des endroits. »

« Le Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan et Jersey… » Munch lisait à haute voix. « Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? » Se levant, il s'est approché de Fin. «Le groupe Giordani ? Wow… ça pourrait devenir dangereux. »

Elliot regardait fixement le sol, se remémorant que, de nouveau, il était coincé au bureau à faire des recherches. À la mention du groupe Giordani, sa tête s'est redressée, regardant Munch puis Olivia. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu la regarder. Mais elle a continué de regarder le stylo dans sa main. La mafia ? La mafia ? Elle était sur une enquête qui impliquait la mafia et il ne serait pas là pour la protéger. La crainte s'est emparée de tout son être et il s'est senti nauséeux. Il a pensé qu'il pourrait vomir son petit déjeuner devant tout le monde. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça seule.

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi personne ne fera n'importe quoi sur ce cas. Si votre équipier ne peut pas être là, alors vous remettez à plus tard. C'est compris ? » Le Capitaine Cragen a regardé interrogativement ses inspecteurs.

Quand ils ont tous donné leur consentement, il a parlé de nouveau. « Olivia et Fin parleront aux voisins, aux amis, à la famille ou toute personne pouvant avoir un contact avec nos suspects Anatoly Gavlik et Luka Sorokin … et ils rechercheront le troisième suspect, Boris. Nous nous réunirons une fois de plus demain matin à neuf heures… pour que vous puissiez me donner vos résultats. Si vous trouvez quelque chose que vous pensez ne peut pas attendre, appelez-moi. Vous pouvez y aller. » Cragen a mis ses mains dans des ses poches, et pendant que l'équipe se dispersait, s'est dirigé pour la cafetière.

Quand tout le monde a été parti, Elliot l'a rejoint. Cragen venait de se verser une tasse de café et ajoutait le sucre et la crème.

« Capitaine… vous devez me réintégrer… sur le terrain… Liv ne peut pas être dehors seule avec la mafia… je dois la protéger. C'est mon équipière. » Sa voix et ses yeux priaient.

Cragen l'a regardé fixement pendant qu'il continuait à remuer son café. Il a pris une gorgée et a tenu la tasse dans sa main. «Fin peut la protéger aussi bien que toi, Elliot. »

« Non… non… capitaine, vous ne comprenez pas. Je dois être là pour elle… si quelque chose devait lui arriver … » Elliot a avalé durement sa salive, regardant durement Cragen. « Je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça. »

Cragen l'a regardé longuement. « Fin est un bon flic. Elle ira bien. Et même s'il arrivait quelque chose… ce ne serait pas de ta faute. »

« Bien sûr que si …juste parce que j'étais en désaccord avec elle ! » Il était de plus en plus bouleversé.

Cragen a mis une main sur son épaule. « Elliot… je t'ai retiré de l'affaire parce que pour toi l'enquête était déjà terminée. J'ai besoin d'esprits ouverts. Ton travail sur les factures et les actes de propriété est très important. »

« Mais, capitaine…je dois être là pour Liv… » Il perdait la bataille.

« Elle ira bien avec Fin. Commence tes recherches. » Cragen s'est tourné et est parti.

Elliot a soupiré, sachant que la conversation était finie et que Cragen ne changerait pas d'avis. Son estomac flottait comme un bateau en plein orage. Il pensait à Liv sur le terrain sans lui… contre la mafia. Il était tellement malheureux. Fermant ses yeux, il a fait une prière silencieuse à Dieu…s'il vous plaît, ne laissez rien lui arriver. S'il vous plaît.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous...pour ceux qui continuent encore à me lire, accrochez-vous ! Je sais que l'histoire est un peu embrouillante et que j'aurai pu faire l'impasse sur pas mal de détails, mais l'histoire originale étant comme ça et très bien comme ça, je ne veux pas la modifier. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçus…Et s'il vous plaît, laissez quelques commentaires. J'en ai besoin pour me donner du courage (il reste encore 30 chapitres) pour continuer. Merci d'avance. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9 - Air**

**Immeuble de Sorokin**

**Mercredi 21 mai**

Fin et Olivia avaient parlé à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir connu Anatoly Gavlik et Luka Sorokin. Il était clair que les deux étaient amis et les deux inspecteurs ont eu le sentiment qu'ils se sont connus avant de venir aux Etats-Unis. Plusieurs personnes ont connu Boris, aussi, mais ignoraient son nom de famille. Il était toujours avec Luka et Anatoly. Le propriétaire de l'appartement de Luka leur a dit que Boris et Luka vivaient tous les deux.

« Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache le nom de famille de ce type ? C'est peut-être l'indice qui nous manque. » Fin a déchiré l'emballage de son Snickers, en offrant un morceau à Liv, qu'elle a refusé.

« Nous devons parler aux gens à l'université où allait Luka… peut-être que quelqu'un se rappellerait quelque chose qui nous aiderait à trouver Boris… mais elle est à Jersey. » Olivia a dit à Fin.

« Excusez-moi, inspecteurs ? » La voix d'une femme a interrompu leur discussion.

« Oui… pouvons nous vous aidez ? » Olivia s'est tournée vers la femme aux cheveux gris.

« Je viens de rentrer et mon mari m'a dit que la police était ici… » Elle a dit, passant ses doigts sur le papier plié qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Qui êtes-vous et qui est votre mari ? » Fin a demandé soupçonneusement.

« Oh… je suis désolé. Je suis Gladys Bachman… mon mari est Karl… Karl Bachman. C'est le propriétaire. » Elle leur a souri.

« Oui, Madame… que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? » Olivia a souri en retour.

« Il m'a dit que vous posiez des questions sur Boris. Il ne sait rien sur lui en dehors du fait qu'il partageait une chambre avec Luka. Voilà, j'y ai repensé et me suis rappelé que nous lui avons demandé de compléter le bail. Le voilà. » Elle leur a tenu le papier plié.

Olivia a regardé Fin et a soulevé son sourcil gauche. Elle a pris le papier et l'a ouvert. Le lisant rapidement, elle a mis son doigt sur une des lignes.

« Regarde Fin…. Viacheslav Borisenko. Pas étonnant qu'il se fasse appeler `Boris'. Quel nom. » Elle a tenu le papier vers lui.

« Je pense que… nous devons rentrer au bureau et l'entrer dans le système. » Fin a incliné la tête.

- - - - -

**USV de Manhattan**

**Mercredi 21 mai**

Elliot descendait le hall quand Fin et l'Olivia sont sortis de l'ascenseur. Il a voulu lui parler en privé à propos de la mafia pouvant être impliquée, mais elle et Fin étaient soit sur le terrain soit il y avait toujours quelqu'un autour d'elle. Il a pensé que ceci pourrait être l'occasion.

« Hé, heu Liv…, Olivia… puis-je te parler pendant une minute ? » Il a demandé, jetant un coup d'œil sur Fin, espérant qu'il comprendrait. Il était fatigué d'essayer de ne pas l'appeler 'Liv'.

Fin a incliné la tête. « Je vais entrer Boris dans le système… parles à ton équipier. » Fin a disparu par les portes de la salle d'équipe.

Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de protester, Elliot l'a pris par le bras et l'a tiré dans la salle des archives. Il était assez proche d'elle pour parler tranquillement sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

« Écoute… cette affaire avec la mafia m'inquiète. Dis à Cragen que tu me veux de nouveau sur l'enquête et sur le terrain… je suis ton équipier… je devrais être celui qui te protège, Olivia. » Il avait posé son coude sur un carton de dossiers et se penchait vers elle.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait retirer de l'enquête… qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais te faire réintégrer … et si je le voudrais même…» Elle lui a dit, indignée par son arrogance.

« Que veux-tu dire par « si tu le voudrais » ? » Ses yeux étaient plissés et sa tête était légèrement penchée en avant. Elle a détesté quand il a fait ça.

« Elliot, je suis très bien avec Fin. Il peut s'occuper de moi aussi bien que toi. Et nous ne nous disputons pas au sujet de tout. En plus il a l'esprit ouvert sur l'enquête. » Elle a soulevé son sourcil gauche.

« … Ok ok… tu avais raison et j'avais tort. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? S'il te plaît, demande à Cragen de refaire équipe avec moi ! » Sa voix montait alors elle a regardé vers le hall.

« C'est le capitaine qui décide. » Elle avait terminé. Marchant devant lui pour partir, il a saisi son bras encore, l'arrêtant.

« Olivia, s'il te plaît… si quelque chose t'arrivait… » Sa voix était de nouveau tranquille.

« Tu ne t'en rendrais même pas compte… » Elle a craché les mots, sa colère s'élevant rapidement. Elle a essayé de retirer son bras, mais il l'a tenu serré.

Les mots ont retiré tout l'air de ses poumons alors qu'il la tirait contre lui, parlant à quelques millimètres de son visage. « Cela prouve que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le dis, Olivia. »

« Tu as raison. Mais ce que je sais c'est que pendant presque un an, tu m'as ignoré, agissant comme si je n'existais pas, me contredisant. Tu m'as blessé avec tes insultes intentionnelles et tes actions négligentes. Donc, dis-moi s'il te plaît pourquoi je devrais penser que ça t'importerait s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose ? » Elle s'est libérée de sa prise et est partie.

En soupirant, il l'a observé partir. Il savait qu'il luttait en pure perte. Il a juste prié qu'Olivia ne faisait pas partie de cette perte.

- - - - -

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mercredi 21 mai**

Fin attendait toujours un résultat sur le nom de Viacheslav Borisenko. Il l'avait aussi entré dans le centre d'information national du crime. Il englobe les casiers judiciaires, les fugitifs, les cambriolages et les personnes disparues. La police peut y accéder 24 heures sur 24 et sept jours sur sept.

Si la recherche n'aboutissait pas dans le système de New York, il approfondirait au système national, englobant les empreintes digitales du pays entier, contrôlé par le FBI.

Elliot s'est assis, essayant d'agir comme s'il travaillait. Il était tellement inquiet qu'Olivia travaille sans lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Il a continué à regarder Fin et puis Olivia qui dactylographiait, vraisemblablement, ses rapports de la journée.

« Olivia, Fin. Munch et Lake pensent avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur le père de Gavlik. Retrouvez les au 'Ivan'… c'est un bar… dans le Bronx … » Cragen a regardé le papier dans sa main.

Olivia a regardé son capitaine et puis Fin penché en arrière dans sa chaise, observant les numéros et les noms sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Pouvons-nous attendre quelques minutes pour voir si nous trouvons quelque chose ? » Elle a demandé, inclinant la tête vers Fin.

« C'est urgent. Elliot peut surveiller et vous contacter si quelque chose se passe. » Il a regardé Olivia et puis Elliot. « Elliot… tu as entendu ? »

Une chemise ouverte dans sa main, Elliot avait un regard dégouté sur son visage. « Pas de soucis. » Olivia et lui se sont fixés pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ai pris son portable et ses clefs et soit partie.

- - - - -

**La barre d'Ivan**

**Tard mercredi après-midi, 21 mai**

Fin a tenu la porte à Olivia quand ils sont entrés dans le bar. Même avec le soleil encore lumineux, le bar était très sombre. Attendant que ses yeux s'habituent, elle a regardé autour et a compté huit clients, y compris Lake et Munch. Ils étaient en train de manger des ailes de poulet.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous obtenu de si urgent qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? » Fin a pris une aile de poulet et s'est assis à côté de Munch.

« Elles sont bonnes ? » Olivia en a pris une à son tour. « Je suis affamée… je n'ai pas mangé à midi. Et toi Fin ? »

« J'ai mangé un Snickers… » Il a taquiné.

Munch s'est penché et a chuchoté. « La fille au bar, celle qui nettoie le verre, s'appelle Daniela Kushnir …. »

Olivia a lentement regardé la jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns. Elle devait avoir la vingtaine. Elle portait un chemisier blanc et un gilet rouge déboutonné.

« Elle a été très bavarde… avec Lake. Je pense qu'il lui plaît. » Il a agité ses sourcils.

Munch et Fin ont ri quand Lake a commencé à rougir. « Tu es simplement jaloux qu'elle ai ignoré tes questions ! » Il a dit, faisant sa remarque en chuchotant.

«Quand nous lui avons demandé si elle connaissait Anatoly, Luka ou Boris, elle a dit qu'elle les a tous connu. Le père d'Anatoly a géré ce bar… son nom est Vic Gavlik et maintenant il décharge les caisses de bouteilles. » Lake a montré l'arrière du bar avec sa tête.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs, grand et mince, a posé une bouteille de vodka sur un des porte-bouteilles contre le mur.

« Nous ne lui avons pas parlé … nous avons pensé que vous voudriez le faire. » Munch leur a dit. « Nous retournons au bureau. Bonne chance. »

Olivia et Fin se sont regardés, puis se sont dirigés vers l'homme.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. NYPD. Je suis l'inspecteur Benson… voici mon équipier l'inspecteur Tutuola. Nous enquêtons sur le possible viol de Zhanna Tarasov, une employée du Sasha. Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ? » Elle a tenu son insigne devant son visage.

Il s'est tourné vers eux, a jeté un coup d'œil sur l'insigne et les a regardé de haut en bas. « Je pense que… je ne veux pas de la police dans mes affaires. Partez. » Il est retourné à ses bouteilles. Quand il s'est retourné, Fin était là.

« Écoutez, homme… nous pouvons faire ça ici ou nous pouvons transporter votre derrière au poste. Votre choix. » Fin était à quelques centimètres de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il a regardé Fin, a mis la bouteille sur l'étagère et a essuyé ses mains sur son pantalon. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Tout d'abord, votre nom et prénom, s'il vous plaît. » Olivia lui a demandée, retirant son bloc-notes et son stylo de sa poche.

« Viacheslav Gavlik. Tout le monde m'appelle Vic. » Il a épelé son nom, pendant qu'Olivia notait.

Fin et elle se sont regardés, se posant la même question. « Viacheslav ? C'est un nom courant de là où vous venez ? » Fin a demandé.

« Non, pourquoi ? » Gavlik a demandé, regardant Fin en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous connaissez un type qui s'appelle Boris ? Son nom est Viacheslav Borisenko. » Fin a demandé.

« Ouais… c'est le fils de ma soeur… Irina. Pourquoi vous connaissez Boris ? » Il a demandé.

« Donc, vous êtes l'oncle de Boris ? » Olivia essayait de tout rassembler.

« Ouais… » Il est resté là les regardant tous les deux.

Olivia a levé son sourcil gauche. « Et Anatoly est votre fils ? »

« Ouais… » Il a commencé à tousser et a sorti un mouchoir pour couvrir sa bouche.

« Donc, vous devez également savoir que Luka Sorokin… est ami avec Anatoly et Boris. » Olivia lui a dit.

« Non… il est aussi le fils de ma sœur… ma plus jeune sœur, Nadia. »

« Ces types sont tous cousins… » Fin a conclu, regardant Olivia.

« Apparemment… ils aiment que les choses restent dans la famille, eux aussi. » Olivia a regardé le plancher, réfléchissant.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le bar commençait à se remplir. Ils avaient réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur Vic Gavlik. Il était venu aux États-Unis en 1985 avec son frère plus âgé, Vitaliy, qui est mort en 1996. Ensemble ils ont fait plusieurs petits boulots et finalement ont économisé assez d'argent pour ouvrir un bar, le 'Ivan'. Cinq ans plus tard, son fils, Anatoly, pouvait obtenir un visa d'étudiant et parce que son père était déjà citoyen américain, il a pu rester. Tout marchait bien pour Gavlik qui avait ouvert deux bars de plus. Anatoly a aidé à les gérer quand il a fini l'université. Après que son oncle soit mort et que son père ai commencé à avoir des problèmes de santé, il a pris en charge la gestion des sept bars.

Olivia savait qu'ils devaient partir… mais elle a dû poser une autre question. « Pendant nos recherches, les actes de propriété nous ont dit qu'il y avait sept bars dans le Bronx, Brooklyn, Manhattan et Jersey… et qu'ils appartiennent tous à votre fils. » Elle a attendu pour voir sa réponse.

« Ouais… c'est exact. » Il a semblé hésitant maintenant. Ses yeux ont scruté le bar et il a commencé à remuer, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Elle a noté la sueur apparaissant sur son front et au-dessus de ses lèvres. Anatoly ressort comme propriétaire de cinq des bars et de copropriétaire de deux … mais vous n'apparaissez pas comme propriétaire. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Nous avons eu quelques mauvais moments…… quand mon frère est mort, j'ai presque perdu mes bars… je ne suis pas bon avec l'argent. Anatoly a un diplôme d'université… il m'a succédé… est devenu propriétaire… il m'a donné beaucoup d'argent… je ne dois plus travailler. Mais je meurs d'ennui si je ne fais rien. » Il a expliqué nerveusement.

« Je vois…alors, comment se fait-il que le groupe Giordani ai des parts majoritaires dans deux de vos bars? »

« Giordani ? Je ne connais pas ce nom. » Il a dit, mais sa nervosité a dit le contraire.

Fin reculait un peu, observant juste Gavlik. Olivia a décidé qu'ils ont eu assez d'information pour l'instant. « Bien, Monsieur Gavlik… merci pour votre temps. Nous pourrons avoir besoin de vous parler de nouveau. Bonne soirée. » Elle lui a souri, notant qu'il a continué à regarder autour de lui comme s'il recherchait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

En sortant, Fin s'est penché vers Olivia. « Il est nerveux comme un chat dans une pièce avec plein de chiens. »

« Ouais… il a peur de quelque chose. Ou de quelqu'un. » Elle a regardé autour d'elle pour voir que la plupart des gens dans le bar étaient des hommes.

- - - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Tôt vendredi matin, 23 mai**

Rhett avait dû travailler tard pour aider à l'édition d'un documentaire, Olivia était vraiment fatiguée avec les contraintes de l'enquête, donc ils avaient décidé de ne pas se voir et de se reposer chacun de leur côté.

Le bruit irritant était implacable. Elle a frappé à plusieurs reprises le réveil. Il a continué à hurler. Voyant l'heure, à peine trois heures du matin, elle a réalisé que ce n'était pas son alarme mais son téléphone portable. Avant qu'elle l'ait atteint, le bruit s'est arrêté, puis un autre a pris le relai, lui disant qu'elle avait un appel manqué. Elle l'a ouvert pour voir qui avait appelé, mais son téléphone personnel a commencé à sonner. Sautant du lit, elle a couru à la salle de séjour.

« Benson. » Elle a répondu à bout de souffle.

« Olivia… nous avons eu un appel de Fin… retrouve-nous au bar le Ivan. » Le Capitaine Cragen lui a dit.

- - - - -

**Bar le Ivan**

**Tôt vendredi matin, 23 mai**

Arrivant près du bar aussi vite que possible, elle a compté quatre voitures de police, deux voitures banalisées et une ambulance. Il y avait un groupe en dehors du bar. Faisant un pas au-dessus de la bande jaune de police, elle a montré son insigne. « USV de Manhattan… inspecteur Benson. » Elle a balayé la scène pour voir Cragen.

Cragen, Fin et Munch étaient sur le côté, parlant tranquillement. Olivia les a regardé mais s'est dirigée vers les infirmiers qui chargeaient un corps sur une civière. En se rapprochant, elle a vu que c'était un jeune femme. Quand elle a identifié le chemisier blanc et maintenant rouge de sang de Daniela Kushnir, sa gorge s'est serrée et elle a cru qu'elle allait être malade.

Trébuchant légèrement en arrière, elle a été étonnée et soulagée quand une main forte a saisi son bras, la tirant légèrement contre lui, l'aidant à rester droite. Recherchant, elle a vu le Lake Chester.

« Liv ? Ca va ? » Le souci a rempli ses yeux.

Elle a secoué sa tête rapidement sa tête. « Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ».

Cragen les a vus et s'est dirigé vers eux, faisant signe à Fin et Munch de rester où ils étaient. Elle s'est accroupie et a posé ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, baissant sa tête. Chester a gardé une main sur son épaule, offrant silencieusement un geste de confort.

Le docteur Warner est sorti du bar et a regardé Olivia. Lake a attiré son attention et a secoué sa tête. Elle a compris et a continué son chemin. Il savait que Melinda était sur le point de venir parler à Olivia. Elles étaient amies, et habituellement Olivia aurait voulu savoir tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Mais il a réalisé qu'à cet instant, elle n'était pas prête à parler de la cause du décès de Daniela Kushnir et il a eu l'intention de protéger Olivia autant qu'il pourrait. Il avait échoué après que Lauren Cooper se soit suicidée devant elle. Il n'avait rien pu faire, rien pu dire pour la réconforter.

L'esprit d'Olivia tourbillonnait avec les questions et les différents scénarios pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à cette belle jeune femme. Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien vu venir ? Si la mafia était impliquée, ils auraient dû savoir que cela allait se produire. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas avertie? Une jeune femme avait perdu la vie très probablement parce qu'elle leur avait fourni des informations sur les Gavlik et les autres.

Une nouvelle vague de nausée l'a envahi. S'éloignant de Lake, elle s'est dirigée à la première poubelle qu'elle a trouvé. Elle en a saisi les côtés, s'est penchée et a vomi. Elle a de nouveau senti une main forte. Mais cette fois cette main était familière. Elle a su à qui elle appartenait par la pression du contact, la largeur de la main, la longueur des doigts et la manière qu'ils ont massé son épaule et son cou.

Elliot se tenait près d'Olivia, voulant lui transmettre sa force par l'intermédiaire de sa main. Elle avait l'air si petite, si fragile, accrochée à cette poubelle, vidant le contenu de son estomac. Et connaissant Olivia, elle n'avait certainement pas beaucoup mangé, trop absorbée par l'enquête. Si son équipier ne la forçait pas à manger, elle sautait régulièrement des repas. Et Fin n'allait certainement pas remarquer.

À cet instant, elle ne s'est pas inquiétée qu'il l'avait ignoré pendant presque un an, qu'il l'avait éloignée ou qu'il lui ai dit ces vilaines choses au sujet de sa mère devant toute l'équipe. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée qu'il ai mis Kathy enceinte et soit rentré à la maison. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée qu'elle était encore fâchée après lui. Elle ne s'est pas inquiétée d'avoir un petit ami ou Elliot une épouse. Elle a juste été soulagée qu'il soit là. Près d'elle. Là où il aurait dû être quand Lauren Cooper s'est suicidée. Elle savait qu'il était là, maintenant. Pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. « Je suis là bébé… je suis juste là. Ca va aller. » Il a parlé doucement, sa voix basse et apaisante.

Quand elle a eu fini, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle n'a pas voulu qu'Elliot arrête de la toucher. Il frottait son dos avec une main et avec l'autre il massait son bras, descendant lentement jusqu'à sa main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il faisait sombre et elle a douté que n'importe qui voit ce qui se passait, mais à ce moment-là elle se moquait bien de qui les verrait ou pas. Elle a eu besoin de ça. Comme elle avait besoin de boire, de manger et de respirer. Elle a eu besoin de ça pour pouvoir être bien de nouveau. Elle a eu besoin de lui pour être bien. Elle a eu besoin d'Elliot. Désespérément.

Plusieurs minutes se sont écoulées. Elle s'est redressée un peu, mais a toujours a toujours tenu les côtés de la poubelle. Les effluves de son parfum ont envahi chaque respiration qu'elle a prise, avec bonheur. Il était assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps. Ses doigts caressaient les siens et elle a senti l'électricité faire son chemin de son bras à son corps entier. Elle a serré ses doigts, s'accrochant. Elle était encore faible, mais cette fois pour une autre raison. Elle a desserré sa prise sur la poubelle et il l'a tiré contre lui, entièrement, son bras fort autour de sa taille, sa main évasée à travers son estomac, sa chaleur la desséchant, la stigmatisant.

« Tu es prête à y retourner ? » Il a chuchoté dans son oreille gauche, son souffle chaud.

Non, elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête à y retourner parce qu'elle voulait rester ici, comme ça avec Elliot. Elle pourrait rester là contre lui pour toujours. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devrait pas.

Inclinant la tête, elle l'a regardé et a essayé de sourire. « Ouais… je suis… je suis prête. »

Cragen se dirigeait vers Olivia quand il l'avait vu courir dans la ruelle. Marchant vers Lake, il avait vu quelqu'un d'autre suivre Olivia. Son équipier. D'où il était, même dans l'obscurité, il avait vu la main d'Elliot atteindre la sienne… pour le confort, il s'est dit. Cependant, il savait qu'il y avait plus… il savait parce qu'il les connaissait. Il y a toujours eu un lien entre Olivia et Elliot. Un raccordement que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais rompre. Honnêtement, il était soulagé de les voir ensemble. Olivia avait besoin de lui en ce moment. Et Elliot… avait toujours besoin d'elle. Le Capitaine Cragen a incliné la tête et a souri.

- - - - -

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi matin, 23 mai**

La nuit avait été longue et dure. Cragen est entré dans la salle tenant une grande enveloppe jaune. Olivia se tenait près du bureau de Fin, les deux avec une tasse à la main. Munch se penchait en arrière dans sa chaise, regardant Fin qui était en train de parler. Elliot, pliant un trombone, était assis sur le bord du bureau de Lake, qui lui, avait posé sa tête sur ses bras,allongés sur son bureau. Son équipe semblait épuisée et bouleversée, et lui était sur le point de leur montrer quelque chose qui allait les tracasser et les effrayer. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il a ouvert l'enveloppe. Chacun l'a regardé quand il s'est approché.

« Ce que je vais vous montrer a été trouvé sur la scène de crime, accroché au bar juste au-dessus du corps de Mademoiselle Kushnir. C'est une menace. Nous pensons qu'elle doit être prise au sérieux. » La tonalité de sa voix a recueilli l'attention de chacun.

Il a regardé tout le monde. Munch s'est redressé et Elliot a mâché l'intérieur de sa lèvre, fronçant les sourcils. Lake a soulevé sa tête, s'est étiré et a attendu. Fin a échangé un regard avec Olivia, puis a plissé ses yeux. Olivia s'est assise sur le coin du bureau de Fin, reflétant la position d'Elliot sur celui de Lake. Tous les yeux étaient sur leur capitaine. Lentement, il a retiré un petit sac en plastique de l'enveloppe. Dans le sac il y avait une feuille de papier avec des plis montrant qu'elle avait été pliée en quatre auparavant. Il y avait des inscriptions mais chacun était trop loin pour pouvoir les lire.

« Elle a été manuscrite… 'Les recherches sur le viol de la putain doivent cesser ou votre belle inspecteur Benson sera votre prochaine affaire. Il serait très intéressant de s'amuser avec elle. Si vous poursuivez l'enquête, elle subira les conséquences de votre obstination.' Il l'a lu tranquillement, puis a pris une minute avant de les regarder de nouveau.

Olivia a essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, mais quand tous les yeux se sont tournés vers elle, elle a commencé à rougir. Elliot a pris une grande inspiration par son nez et a essuyé sa main le long de sa bouche et mâchoire, se retenant de frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Je devrais te retirer de cette enquête Olivia… » Cragen savait qu'il l'avait mal dit et serait interrompu.

« Capitaine… vous ne pouvez pas me retirer cette affaire ! C'est ce que ces idiots veulent ! » Le rougissement d'Olivia était maintenant dû à la colère.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. J'allais dire… normalement, je devrais retirer chaque membre de cette équipe de l'enquête parce que chacun a été menacé. Naturellement, nous poursuivrons les recherches et ferons preuve d'une grande prudence. Vous devrez me rendre compte de chaque chose trouvée et en aucun cas vous ne travaillerez seul. Jamais. La violation de cet ordre aura comme conséquence une suspension immédiate. Est ce clair? »

Quand tout le monde a fait savoir qu'il a compris, Lake a posé la question que tout le monde voulait poser, mais connaissant la réponse, personne ne l'a fait. « Capitaine, quand vous avez dit 'nous pensons qu'elle doit être prise au sérieux'… qui est le 'nous' ?

Cragen a dégagé sa gorge. « Le FBI a été mis au courant de nos recherches… ils sont susceptibles de nous aider suivant où l'enquête nous mène. »

Il y avait des murmures, mais tous savaient que c'était inévitable puisqu'une partie de la recherche a dû avoir lieu dans le New Jersey. Elliot a pris la parole. « Capitaine, vous allez avoir besoin de tout le monde. Vous me remettez sur l'enquête ? »

Cragen l'a regardé une longue minute. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur Olivia, qui regardait par terre. Elliot avait raison, il aurait besoin de lui de nouveau sur le terrain.

« J'ai déjà envisagé de le faire, mais en ce moment, il y a d'autres priorités… Olivia et Fin, trouvez la famille de la fille pour les informer. Munch, retourne au labo pour toute autre trace ou indice sur la lettre. Lake, Elliot. Allez voir Warner et prenez les rapports d'ADN, d'autopsie, et mettre en place une théorie pour savoir ce qui s'est passé avant le meurtre. J'ai des coups de fil à passer. Au travail. » Il a observé Olivia qui parlait à Fin.

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette affaire. « Olivia… » Il a incliné la tête et elle a su qu'il voulait lui parler.

Elle a marché vers lui. « Oui monsieur ? »

« Cette lettre me tracasse… je ne pense pas que ce soit des menaces en l'air… je pense que nous avons attiré l'attention de la mafia… alors laissons le FBI… » Il l'a regardée avec ses grands yeux pleins du souci.

« Capitaine… laissez-moi juste faire mon travail… » Elle a commencé.

« Et je ne ferais pas le mien si je ne te disais pas que je suis extrêmement inquiet de ta sécurité, Olivia… » Il a voulu l'inciter à comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une femme ? » Elle n'était pas sûre pourquoi elle était si en colère soudainement. Elle savait que Cragen s'inquiétait.

« Non. Parce que tu es mon inspecteur et comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu… et que je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait t'arriver. » Il était un peu fâché qu'elle ai donné cet argument au lieu de réaliser qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle.

« Don… je suis… je suis désolée. Je ferai attention… » Sa voix s'est radoucie et elle lui a donné un tout petit sourire.

« Bien… je sais que tu es prudente, Olivia… mais essaye juste de rester constamment en mode flic, sois vigilante, garde un œil sur tout le monde… ne vont nulle part sauf si tu y es obligée. Je te veux ici chaque soir saine et sauve. » Il a souri et a tapoté son épaule.

« Comptez sur moi. » Elle s'est tournée pour aller avec Fin mais s'est arrêtée et a regardé derrière elle. « Don… merci. » Elle a souri et s'est dirigée vers Fin.

Elliot avait observé la discussion entre elle et le capitaine. Il l'a appelé. « Olivia, pouvons-nous parler une minute ? »

Elle a regardé Fin puis lui a remis les clefs. « Je ne serai pas longue. »

« Heu… pouvons-nous parler en privé ? » Il lui a demandé, montrant une des salles d'interrogatoire.

Elle est entrée et il a suivi, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il a pris une minute pour se rassembler, sa main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Il a pris une grande inspiration et s'est tourné pour lui faire face.

Elle était assise sur le bord de la table, balançant sa jambe droite comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout. Elle le suivait des yeux pendant qu'il arpentait la salle. Il s'est arrêtait juste devant elle.

« Je veux être ton équipier de nouveau. Je veux être sur le terrain avec toi. Je veux être celui qui te protège, Olivia ! » Les mots sont sortis de sa bouche rapidement, sans réfléchir.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit… c'est Cragen qui décide. » Le balancier de sa jambe s'est arrêté.

« Donc… est-ce que cela veut dire que tu serais prête à retravailler avec moi ? » Il a demandé en hésitant.

« Peut-être… peut-être pas… » Elle a soupiré et s'est levée. « Je ne sais pas, Elliot. Nous… nous nous battons tout le temps… et je… je… je suis fatiguée de ça… je ne peux pas continuer. Si c'est le seul rapport que nous avons… alors… je ne le veux pas. C'est beaucoup plus facile, moins stressant de travailler avec Fin… » Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase alors elle s'est arrêté et l'a regardé.

Il a grimacé à ses mots. « Tu veux dire que… tu ne veux plus de moi… c'est ça ? » Le mal était là, dans ses yeux.

« Je dis juste que c'est plus facile, plus calme avec Fin… c'est tout. »

« C'est juste qu'avec lui ça n'est pas compliqué… Fin n'est pas… il n'est pas… heu… il n'est pas… » Les mots refusaient de sortir. Il a secoué sa tête et a regardé ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il n'est pas ? » Olivia a demandé, essayant de voir son visage, sans succès.

Il a marché vers elle et a mis sa main droite autour de son bras gauche, presque sur son épaule. « Fais attention à toi…. »

Il est allé à la porte et l'a ouverte, la tenant pour elle. En passant, elle s'est arrêtée devant lui et l'a regardé. « Fin n'est pas quoi, Elliot ? »

Il a mordu à sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux étaient foncés et orageux avec le souci. Il s'est penché tout près d'elle et a chuchoté. « Fin ne tient pas à toi… comme moi. »

Son estomac flottait et son cœur était serré avec l'émotion. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Quand il a vu qu'elle ne se déplaçait pas, Elliot est sorti lentement. Elle restait là pensant à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. Elle était plantée là. Seule.


	11. Chapter 11

Voici le chapitre 10. Plus que 2 irréductibles à laisser des commentaires !!! Merci beaucoup. Contente que vous soyez toujours là. Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt…

**Chapitre 10 - Absolution**

**Résidence Benson**

**Vendredi soir, 23 mai**

Après avoir appelée Rhett, ils ont convenu de se retrouver pour le dîner à vingt heures. Cela lui donnerait le temps de rentrer à la maison, de prendre une douche, de se changer et d'aller au restaurant. Elle était encore fatiguée du peu de sommeil qu'elle avait eu la nuit dernière et la journée avait été longue et dure, mais la douche l'a un peu revigorée.

Olivia et Fin avaient trouvé la mère, la sœur et le frère de Daniela Kushnir. Olivia a pensé qu'après presque neuf ans de devoir annoncer aux familles les nouvelles les plus terribles qu'ils n'entendraient jamais, c'était un des aspects les plus mauvais de sont travail. Les pleurs de douleur d'une mère sont les plus tristes, ceux qui arrachent le cœur.

Munch et Elliot avaient établi un organigramme de certains des comptes bancaires, montrant comment ils pensent que l'argent a été blanchi. Ils commenceraient à travailler sur cela intensivement lundi, quand les banques seront ouvertes. Olivia et Fin devaient interroger Zhanna Tarasov et Mona Petrovsky de nouveau. Lake s'occupait d'une affaire arrivée tard dans l'après-midi. Mais Cragen avait insisté pour que tout le monde rentre à la maison pour se reposer.

Même après les événements de la nuit dernière, Elliot étant là pour elle et ce qu'il lui a dit ce matin, elle était toujours un peu en colère. Oui, elle était heureuse qu'il ai été là pour elle, mais cela n'a pas effacé la douleur de sa trahison et ce qu'il avait dit sur sa mère. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait traiter ça avec lui et ne pas lui parler semblait la meilleure solution. Et il était beaucoup plus facile de travailler avec Fin.

Elle devait retrouver Rhett dans un restaurant routier où il aimait aller quand il était enfant, donc une robe était superflue. Elle a choisi un jean foncé et un long chemisier crème en coton avec de fines bretelles. Elle s'est brossée les dents, s'est maquillée, s'est parfumée, s'est coiffée et s'est dirigée vers la porte. En l'ouvrant, elle a été étonnée de voir Elliot là, sa main en l'air pour frapper.

« Tu as une minute ? » Il a demandé, réalisant qu'elle était sur le point de partir. Elle était si jolie. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce chemisier. Elle avait apparemment un rendez-vous et cela l'irritait.

« En fait, non.» Sa réponse était claire et rapide.

« Tu sors seule ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir seule ! » Il était très inquiet.

« Je prends un taxi pour retrouver quelqu'un, Elliot. Je ne serai pas seule. Je promets. » Elle lui a dit.

« … Bien bien… ça ne prendra pas longtemps… écoutes, ça fait presque trois semaines… nous ne pouvons pas… je ne peux pas continuer à avancer avec cette chose dans ma tête… pas maintenant… pas avec cette menace contre toi… l'équipe… je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère, heu… Liv…Olivia…. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça comme ça… je sais que tu ne la blâmes sur ce qui s'est produit… je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser… tu dois le croire. S'il te plaît, Li… Olivia. S'il te plaît. Dis-moi quoi faire pour arranger ça… je ne peux pas… je ne peux simplement pas laisser les choses comme ça entre nous. » Sa voix était tranquille et implorante.

Il la suppliait et ses yeux ont clairement montré qu'il souffrait, comme elle avait souffert. Comme elle souffrait. Cet homme finirait par la rendre folle. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Elliot. Tu m'as vraiment blessé. C'est comme si tu avais trahi ma confiance… toi et Cragen étiez les seuls à savoir qu'elle avait bu… je ne sais pas quoi penser… de toi en ce moment. » Incapable de le regarder, elle jouait avec ses clefs.

« S'il te plaît, Olivia… il y a certainement quelque chose que je peux faire pour avoir ton absolution ! S'il te plaît ! » Il tenait ses mains devant lui en position de prière. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir son pardon. Il ne s'inquiétait pas d'être pathétique ou ridicule à cet instant.

« Absolution ? » Elle a reniflé. « Je ne suis pas prêtre, Elliot… je ne suis même pas catholique ! » Elle a souri, essayant d'éclairer l'humeur. Cela n'a pas marché. Il était clairement perturbé par la rancune qu'elle tenait contre lui.

Il a soupiré profondément, passant ses mains sur son visage. Elle l'a regardé. Il était si beau. Si… si Elliot. Il mordait l'intérieur de sa joue comme il faisait toujours quand il était bouleversé, blessé ou nerveux. Tout de suite il était certainement les trois choses en même temps.

« Tu sais que je peux être un véritable abruti parfois… tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui. … Je veux juste que l'on soit bien. » Sa voix était douce et tranquille. Il avait l'air si triste. Elle a voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Qu'ils seraient bien.

« C'est la première chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord depuis des mois. » Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, le coin de ses lèvres se soulevait malgré elle.

« Et bien, c'est un début… alors nous allons être bien ? » Il a demandé avec précaution, espérant qu'elle dirait oui.

« Je ne sais pas… nous verrons. » Elle l'a regardé puis a regardé sa montre.

« Oh, ouais… tu dois y aller… je peux t'accompagner en bas ? » Il a mis ses mains dans ses poches et a regardé le plancher.

« Nous devons sortir par la même porte… » Elle a mis son sac sur son épaule.

Quand ils sont sortis du bâtiment, elle a hélé un taxi. « Je peux te déposer. Je suis garé là-bas… » Il a montré l'endroit avec un mouvement de tête.

Elle a tourné rapidement sa tête vers lui et a plissé ses yeux. « Ouais… pas une bonne idée, hein ? Écoute… même si tu ne peux pas me pardonner… sache que je suis désolé. » Il a soupiré. « Bien, à plus tard, Olivia. »

Son taxi s'est arrêté près d'elle, il a ouvert la porte pour elle. Quand elle s'est avancé pour monter dans le taxi, il s'est tourné et a commencé à marcher en direction de sa voiture. « Ouais… à plus tard. » Elle lui a dit.

Juste avant de monter en voiture, elle l'a observé. Ses épaules étaient basses et sa démarche a manqué de sa confiance habituelle. Cette vue a fait remonter à la surface des sentiments profonds. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de lui ?

« Hé, EL ! » Elle l'a appelé. Il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné. « Nous serons bien… ok ? »

Souriant, il a mis ses pouces vers le haut en signe de contentement. « Merci, Olivia ! » Il est resté là, la regardant pendant une longue minute avant de se retourner et de recommencer à marcher.

« Hé, EL ! » Elle l'a appelé de nouveau. Il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné. « Mes amis m'appellent 'Liv' ! »

Il lui a donné son sourire à la Stabler et elle a senti son cœur fondre. « Bonne nuit, Liv ! »

« Bonne nuit, El.» Elle a chuchoté en souriant.

- - - - -

**Résidence Stabler**

**Vendredi soir, 23 mai**

Kathy a voulu attendre qu'Elliot soit rentré pour dîner avec lui. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de noter qu'il a semblé être dans son propre monde. Naturellement, cela n'avait rien de nouveau. Après des mois d'être de retour à la maison, il a semblé qu'il avait abandonné d'essayer de faire semblant d'avoir un rapport normal avec elle. Et depuis plusieurs semaines, les choses empiraient. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas l'interroger ou le bousculer, mais c'était parfois plus fort qu'elle.

«Chéri… tu vas bien ? Tu as été silencieux tout le repas. » Elle a coupé deux morceaux du gâteau qu'elle et Lizzie avaient fait et les a posé sur la table. Elle est retournée au comptoir pour prendre deux tasses et les remplir de café.

Il la regardait mais ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'entendait parler mais ne l'écoutait pas. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'Olivia l'avait appelé 'El', qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient bien et qu'elle lui avait donné la permission de l'appeler 'Liv'. Le petit sourire qui taquinait le coin de sa bouche s'est transformé en sourire large et brillant.

Kathy a souri légèrement. « Elliot ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Elliot… ? »

Il a froncé les sourcils quand il a rencontré les yeux de son épouse. Il savait qu'elle lui avait parlé mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Tenant deux fourchettes dans sa main, elle le regardait comme s'il était fou.

« Quoi ? » Il a demandé, réalisant qu'elle attendait une réponse.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Elle le regardait fixement, ses yeux pleins de confusion.

Ses yeux étaient aussi confus que ceux de Kathy. Dire quoi, il s'est demandé ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir parlé. Et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Pas même un indice.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Quatre yeux bleus se sont regardés.

Kathy a incliné la tête vers la droite, essayant de lire sur son visage s'il était sérieux. Est-ce qu'il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il a dit, elle a pensé? Lentement, elle a répété ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques minutes.

« Tu as dit, 'bonne nuit, Liv'. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça, Elliot ? » Sa voix était calme mais pas elle.

Quoi ? Il l'avait dit à haute voix? Il a essayé de se rappeler. Il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas bon. Pour plusieurs raisons. Pas bon parce qu'il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir dit. Pas bon qu'il l'ait dit tout haut. Pas bon que Kathy l'ait entendu. Pas bon du tout. Il savait que la colère était là, prête à exploser. Il était conscient d'avoir fait une énorme erreur. Il essayait de penser à une façon de gagner du temps. Peut-être qu'il trouverait une excuse. Alors il la partagerait avec Kathy, elle comprendrait et ils pourraient éviter le combat qui était sur le point de commencer.

« Elliot… réponds-moi. » Kathy a posé les fourchettes près des parts de gâteau.

Il a souhaité qu'ils pourraient juste manger leur gâteau, boire leur café et juste parler. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois où ils ont parlé. Ils étaient si jeunes quand ils se sont mariés, et Maureen est arrivée à peine sept mois plus tard. Pour lui les seules conversations qu'ils ont jamais eu ont tourné autour des enfants, des factures, des traites de la maison, des punitions, etc.

Avaient-ils jamais parlé d'autres choses? Il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Lui et Liv parlaient. De tout et n'importe quoi. En neuf ans il en savait plus sur Olivia que sur Kathy en vingt-cinq ans. C'est malheureux, il a pensé. Olivia était sa meilleure amie. Il ne devrait pas considérer son épouse comme sa meilleure amie? Mais comment forcer quelque chose qui n'existe pas ? Comment ?

« Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, Kath. » Il a remué ses épaules.

« Est-ce que tu couches avec elle ? » Elle a demandé tranquillement, ses yeux forant dans les siens.

« Non ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire, il n'y a rien entre moi et Olivia ! Rien ! » Il a fait claquer son poing sur la table et a crié, son visage rouge.

« Bien… alors pourquoi dire ça au beau milieu de la cuisine si tu ne la pas vu ? » Elle a répondu en colère. C'était une question légitime et il le savait.

« Je ne sais pas ! » Et c'était vrai. Il ne savait pas.

« Evidemment tu pensais encore à elle, parce que tu ne prêtais aucune attention à moi ou ce que je disais. » Elle pouvait crier elle aussi. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, comment expliquer ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'est dit qu'il pourrait dire la vérité. Les choses ne pouvaient être pires de toute façon. Il s'est levé, a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et a prit une profonde inspiration.

« Liv et moi… ça n'a pas été fort entre nous ces derniers mois… peut-être un an… je ne sais pas… » Des années il a voulu dire. « Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa théorie sur une enquête sur laquelle nous travaillons… et elle a fini très en colère contre moi… »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes en désaccord. Alors pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? » Kathy était perplexe.

Ce qui est dur c'est que je suis amoureux de mon équipière. Depuis des années, Kath. Depuis quand, je ne suis pas sûr. Il me semble pourtant quelques fois que… ça a toujours été là, du premier jour. J'étais terrifié qu'elle soit blessée ou pire quand Eric Plummer ou Richard White étaient après elle. J'ai alors réalisé combien elle comptait pour moi. J'ai même sacrifié un petit garçon pour sa sécurité sur l'affaire Gitano.

J'étais un peu jaloux quand elle a dormi avec Brian Cassidy. Je n'aimais pas quand elle avait des rendez-vous et j'étais fou de jalousie contre Dean Porter. J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir quand elle a demandé un autre équipier et est partie travailler ailleurs. Et quand elle est partie pour Sealview, que je ne pouvais pas la voir, lui parler et savoir si elle allait bien, j'ai cru devenir fou. Je ne sais pas, Kathy. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour elle ont changé d'équipière et amie en amour désespéré. Je suis désolé. J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. S'il avait du courage, c'est ce qu'il dire à son épouse. Mais il était lâche, donc il ne l'a pas fait.

« Parce que… je…… j'ai dis des choses au sujet de sa mère… devant l'équipe… qui étaient privées. Elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant trois semaines et alors ce soir… ce soir… nous avons fait la paix. Je pensais à ça… la dernière chose que je lui ai dit a été 'bonne nuit, Liv'. »

Il a regardé Kathy. Elle poussait le morceau de gâteau avec sa fourchette, ne le mangeant pas. Elle ne le regardait pas. « Donc, tu ne pouvais penser qu'au fait qu'elle ne te parlait pas et quand finalement elle le fait tu ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser. »

«Kathy… je ne peux pas t'expliquer...elle est ma meilleure amie, nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps… elle ne voulait plus que je l'appelle 'Liv' parce que seuls ses amis l'appellent comme ça… et ce soir quand je lui ai dis 'à plus tard Olivia', elle m'a dit de l'appeler 'Liv'. C'est là que j'ai su que nous allions être de nouveau ensemble… non…je veux dire… je suis soulagé que nous soyons bien de nouveau. C'est tout, Kathy. » Il a dit à son épouse, sachant dans son cœur que ce n'était pas tout.

« Où étais-tu ? » Kathy a pris une gorgée de son café.

« Quoi ? » Il savait ce qu'elle a voulu dire.

« Ce n'est pas une question difficile, Elliot. Où étais-tu ? Au travail, sur le terrain… chez elle ? Où ? » Elle a exigé.

Il a hésité avant de répondre. « Chez elle… je… j'y suis allé après le travail pour essayer d'arranger les choses. »

Kathy était en train de massacrer le pauvre gâteau avec sa fourchette. Elle a posé la fourchette sur la petite assiette et s'est levé. Finalement, elle a regardé Elliot et a incliné la tête.

« Nous sommes en désaccord nous aussi, Elliot. Si tu faisais ne serait-ce que la moitié de ces efforts dans notre mariage, ou si tu savais comme je me sens du fait que tu sois bouleversé parce qu'Olivia ne te parles pas, alors les choses seraient peut-être bien entre nous, aussi. » Il a vu dans ses yeux la démission.

Elle a mis le reste du gâteau dans la poubelle, puis a pris la tasse et a mis les deux dans le lave-vaisselle. En quittant la cuisine elle est passée devant Elliot. Elle s'est arrêté et l'a regardé. Il l'a regardé fixement en retour. Elle a secoué sa tête et avec un petit sourire elle est partie.

Il a attrapé son bras. « Kathy… »

« Elliot… » Elle a soupiré. « Laisse tomber. » Retirant de sa prise, elle s'est dirigée vers le haut des escaliers.

- - - - -

**Restaurant routier de Jolene**

**Vendredi 23 mai**

Remettant les menus en place, Rhett a regardé Olivia. Il pourrait la regarder toute la nuit. Juste s'assoir et la regarder. « Quoi ? » Elle a demandé, inconfortable devant son regard fixe.

Ne réalisant pas ce qu'il faisait, sa question l'a surpris. « Oh… désolé… c'est juste que tu m'hypnotise avec ta beauté ahurissante. Je pourrais te regarder toute la nuit ! »

Elle a tendu son bras au-dessus de la table en pointant son doigt vers la porte. « Sors d'ici ! tu es fou ! » Il pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait furieusement.

C'était l'une des choses les plus attrayantes chez Olivia Benson. Elle ne rendait pas compte de sa beauté et de l'effet qu'elle avait sur chaque homme. Sa peau exotique, ses grands yeux bruns expressifs, son large sourire. Elle était magnifique.

« Fou de toi! » Il a ri et a fait un clin d'œil à la serveuse qui arrivait à leur table.

« Bonjour, je suis Amy. Vous êtes prêt à commander ou vous voulez un peu plus de temps ? » Amy était jeune, mince, blonde et regardait Rhett en souriant. Olivia était amusée.

« Deux cheeseburgers, des frites et milkchakes, un au chocolat et un à la fraise. » Rhett a souri à Amy et lui a refait un clin d'œil. Elle a rougi, a souri puis est repartie avec leur commande.

Olivia s'est penchée à travers la table. « Tu flirtes devant moi ? » Elle l'a taquiné.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Les femmes voient l'animal qui est en moi ! » Il a ri.

« Je parlais de toi flirtant, pas Amy ! » Elle l'a corrigé, clignant de l'œil plusieurs fois.

« J'étais juste amical comme ça nous serons bien servis. » Il a souri, se défendant.

« Oh… j'imagine qu'elle serai d'accord pour te rendre service. » Elle a agité ses sourcils de haut en bas.

« Tu crois ? » Il a demandé innocemment, recherchant Amy comme s'il était intéressé.

« Je ne crois pas … je sais. Mais elle doit attendre son tour… et j'ai l'insigne ! » Elle a dirigé son index à sa plaque.

« Et un pistolet. » Rhett lui a rappelé.

« Tu as progressé sur ton documentaire? » Olivia a balayé les miettes avec une serviette.

« Nous en sommes aux trois quarts. Ca va plus vite que l'on pensait. Dans deux semaines tout devrait être terminé. » Il s'est penché en arrière et a étiré ses bras au-dessus du dossier de la chaise. « Et ton enquête? Tu a le droit d'en parler ? » Il a demandé.

« Je peux en parler… mais pas dans les détails. Le cas Tarasov est compliqué. Et on ne peut pas dire que les choses s'arrangent. » Elle a pincé le bout de son nez et a soupiré.

« J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'aider. » Sa voix était douce.

Elle lui a souri. « C'est le cas… en étant avec moi. »

Leur repas est arrivé. Amy a continué à flirter avec Rhett. A leur départ, elle est venue leur dire à bientôt, mais a gardé ses yeux sur Rhett. Il s'est penché et lui a fait signe de se rapprocher de lui.

« Vous êtes assez jeune, et… ma mère… » Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur chez Olivia et Amy a fait de même. « … pense que vous êtes trop jeune pour moi. Et il faut toujours écouter sa maman ! » Il lui a fait un autre clin d'œil, a pris Olivia par le bras et ils sont partis.

Dehors, Olivia riait de ce qu'il avait fait ! «Ta mère ? Ta mère ? Tu m'as fait passer pour ta mère ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais fait ça ! Et elle ! La pauvre ! Elle pleurera probablement avant de s'endormir ! »

« Hé, je lui ai laissé un bon pourboire. Elle aura certainement tout oublié après. Mais je parie que dorénavant elle y réfléchira à deux fois avant de flirter devant un couple ! » Il a ri.

« Bien… dans ce cas tu es pardonné. » Elle a convenu, prenant sa main. « Il y a un taxi. »

« Nous ne sommes pas loin de chez toi. Nous pourrions marcher ? C'est une soirée agréable et nous pourrons parler. » Il a proposé, tirant sa main à ses lèvres et l'embrassant doucement.

Elle pensait à Elliot, à Cragen et à la mafia. Elle leur avait promis d'être prudente. « Heu… tu sais, je suis vraiment fatiguée… j'aimerai prendre un taxi si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Rhett a senti que sa réponse n'était pas véridique. Regardant profondément dans ses yeux, il n'a pas relevé. « Ca ne me dérange pas. » Il a soulevé sa main pour faire signe au taxi.

- - - - -

Devant son appartement, des enfants sont sortis en courant d'un bâtiment en claquant la porte. Olivia a été effrayée et a sursauté. Rhett a mis sa main sur son épaule afin d'essayer de la calmer, perplexe par sa réaction. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ca n'était pas l'Olivia habituelle, enjouée et courageuse qu'il connaissait. Elle était apparemment stressée. La question était pourquoi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'est tournée vers lui. « Tu veux du café ? »

«Oui. Mais laisse, je vais le préparer. » Il lui a souri.

Ils sont entrés dans la cuisine et Rhett a sorti ce qu'il fallait puis a mis la cafetière en route. Olivia a sorti deux tasses du placard et les a posé sur le comptoir. Ensuite elle mis de l'eau dans la bouilloire et l'a mise à chauffer. Elle a sorti un sachet de thé et quand elle l'a déposé dans sa tasse,Rhett a remarqué que sa main tremblait. Il a pris sa main dans les siennes et les a posées contre sa poitrine.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de souci. « Tu trembles… que se passe-t-il, Olivia ? »

Elle a essayé de s'écarter. « Rien. » Il ne l'a pas lâché.

« Olivia… nous avons été ensemble presque tous les jours ces trois dernières semaines. Je te connais assez pour savoir que quelque chose ne va pas. Je l'ai su quand tu as insisté pour prendre un taxi. Je sais que j'ai raison, alors parle-moi. » Le regard qu'il lui donnait était une offre, pas une exigence.

« … Ok ok. Tu as raison. » Il a lâché ses mains et elle s'est tourné dos à lui. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle lui a de nouveau fait face.

Il s'est penché contre le comptoir, attendant son explication. Sa bouche s'ouvrait mais rien ne sortait. Elle a mis sa main à sa bouche et a secoué sa tête.

« Olivia… quoi que ce soit, je suis là… et je ne vais nulle part. Nous ferons face ensemble. » Il a espéré lui donner un peu de force pour parler.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça… tu ne… tu ne comprends pas… » Elle ne voulait pas lui dire parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus la revoir. Son travail pourrait encore ruiner un autre rapport.

« Si je peux. Dis-moi. » Il a dit tranquillement.

« L'enquête sur laquelle je travaille… nous avons la preuve que le propriétaire du bar où travaillait la victime a un lien avec la mafia. L'enquête s'élargit hors des frontières de l'état… ce qui signifie que les fédéraux vont être impliqués. » Elle a expliqué.

« La mafia ? Les fédéraux ? Ca a l'air sérieux… mais ce n'est pas ce qui te contrarie, n'est-ce pas ? » Il la connaissait assez bien finalement, elle s'est dit.

Elle a secoué sa tête. « Nous avons reçu des menaces… Cragen nous en a informés… toute recherche sur l'enquête doit être arrêtée… toute l'équipe est menacée. » Elle s'est sentie malade de devoir lui dire ça.

Il a fait un pas vers elle et l'a tiré dans ses bras. « Ca va aller. Et même la mafia ne m'empêchera pas de te voir. Ils devront briser chacun de mes os, me mettre les pieds dans du béton et me jeter dans l'Hudson pour me garder loin de toi. » Il a taquiné.

« Rhett ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ! C'est sérieux ! Je les ai vus à l'œuvre! » Elle était bouleversée de la légèreté avec laquelle il semblait prendre cette menace.

« Désolé… je sais que c'est sérieux… mais je n'aime pas te voir inquiète. » Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête.

« J'ai déjà été menacée, même agressée deux ou trois fois… mais c'est différent cette fois. Cette fois cela implique quelqu'un qui pourrait être blessé à cause de moi. Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup. » Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux.

« Tu m'aimes beaucoup ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup comment, Olivia ? » Il lui a souri paresseusement.

Elle a fait un pas hors de ses bras. « Assez pour que tu puisses m'appeler 'Liv' ! » Elle l'a embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres.

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Liv ! » Ses yeux étaient lumineux avec le bonheur.

Il l'a alors saisi et ramené vers lui, capturant ses lèvres, l'embrassant lentement et tendrement. Elle a fondu dans son contact et a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, effaçant tout l'espace entre eux. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, la bouilloire sifflante les a ramenés sur terre.

Olivia a retiré la bouilloire et a versé l'eau fumante dans sa tasse. Rhett s'est servi son café et ils ont porté leur tasse dans la salle de séjour.

Assis côte à côte sur le divan, Rhett a passé son bras autour d'elle. « Comment la menace a-t-elle été faite ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

« Une note sur la scène de crime. » Elle a siroté son thé, tenant sa tasse avec ses deux mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? » Il regardait droit devant lui.

« Je te l'ai dit… c'était une menace. » Elle éludait la question, mais il n'était pas dupe.

« Cette note était générale ou bien visait-elle quelqu'un spécifiquement ? » Il a voulu savoir ce qu'elle gardait de lui.

Elle s'est levée et a posé sa tasse sur la table basse. « Rhett. Si tu es inquiet que quelque chose t'arrive à cause de moi… et que… tu ne veuilles… plus me voir un certain temps… ou plus du tout… je… je… je comprendrai… je ne t'en voudrais pas. » Elle a mis une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille droit nerveusement.

Il a bondi du divan et a saisi son bras, mais elle l'a écarté et s'est tourné dos à lui. « Non ! Non ! Je ne vais nulle part, Liv ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne pensais pas… je voulais juste savoir… si ton nom avait été mentionné. Pas parce que je veux fuir, mais parce que je tiens à toi, Liv. Beaucoup. »

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle a pris une respiration profonde. « Mon nom a été mentionné. » Elle a chuchoté. « Et n'importe qui proche de moi ou sur l'enquête. »

« Seul ton nom a été mentionné ? » Il a senti une vague de crainte l'envahir.

Elle a incliné la tête pour dire oui et a ensuite regardé le sol. Quelqu'un menaçait Olivia et il n'a pas aimé ça du tout. La menace était sérieuse et elle vivait seule. Quelqu'un l'avait vue et avait pris le temps de découvrir son nom. Cela l'a considérablement tracassé. Il a essayé de ne pas lui montrer combien il était déconcerté. Il mourrait pour la protéger.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle a renvoyé immédiatement l'étreinte. « Ca va aller, Liv. Nous ferons attention et tout ira bien. »

Dans le bâtiment en face, dans un appartement sombre, un petit bruit fendait l'air. Clic. Clic-clic. Clic. Clic-clic-clic. Clic. Clic. Clic-clic. Après plusieurs minutes, le bruit s'est arrêté. L'appareil photo numérique avait été éteint.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, encore un chapitre de plus ! C'est dur mais avec mes 2 fidèles rewieweuses…je m'accroche !!! J'espère juste que vous êtes plus de 2 à me lire…Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11 - Arrogance**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi 26 mai**

Lundi matin est arrivé trop vite pour Olivia. Le week-end avait été relativement tranquille. Lake et Munch étaient de service et ils n'avaient reçu qu'un appel. L'affaire avait été réglé le dimanche après-midi. Casey et Sam avaient invité elle et Rhett à un festival de musique à Jersey samedi et ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés. Olivia et Rhett avaient passé le dimanche après-midi au parc, allongés sur une couverture sous un grand chêne, lisant. Chacun avait un roman qu'ils ne trouvaient jamais le temps de finir.

Quand il est arrivé, il était évident qu'Elliot était fâché au sujet de quelque chose. « Bonjour El. » Olivia lui a souri, heureuse de leur conversation de vendredi. Il portait un costume et une cravate bleu marine et une chemise couleur lavande. Il était beau, sauf qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

« Bonjour, Liv. » Il a souri en retour. Elle a senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a posé son téléphone portable sur le bureau et s'est assis, ajustant l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Se penchant à travers son bureau, elle a parlé doucement.

« Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il a seulement jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur elle.

« Elliot… quelque chose ne va pas… si tu ne veux pas en parler, dis-le… mais ne recommençons pas à nous battre sur ce que nous venons juste de régler ! » Elle a chuchoté dans une tonalité dure, ses yeux exprimant la colère qui commençait à monter.

Il l'a regardé fixement. « Ok… je ne veux pas en parler. Ca te va ? »

Parfois son arrogance était insupportable. Et là c'était le cas. « Ok. » Elle a incliné la tête et s'est penchée en arrière, se tournant vers son écran d'ordinateur. « C'est très bien. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. »

Il la regardait toujours. Il a jeté le crayon qu'il tenait, a regardé autour pour voir si personne n'écoutait et s'est penché en avant. « Kathy et moi nous nous sommes engueulés vendredi soir… génial… ça a duré tout le week-end. En fait, ça continue. »

« Oh… je suis désolée, EL… peut-être tu devrais l'emmener déjeuner ou dîner … pour parler. » Une petite partie d'elle était heureuse pour leur dispute, mais rapidement elle a pensé au bébé. Et à Rhett.

Il a reniflé et s'est penché en arrière dans sa chaise. « Tu plaisantes ? Déjeuner, dîner ? Nous pouvons à peine être dans la même pièce ensemble et tu veux que je l'emmène déjeuner ou dîner ? Et parler ? En public ? Quelqu'un finirait par appeler le 911 ! » Il a juste secoué sa tête.

« Tout ce que je dis est que… tu dois faire quelques efforts dans cette relation si tu veux qu'elle fonctionne. »

« Ouais… bien… peut-être que je ne veux pas qu'elle fonctionne. » Il a chuchoté en colère.

« Olivia, Fin. Elliot, Munch. Toi aussi, Lake. Mon bureau. » Cragen a exigé, se tenant devant la porte ouverte de son bureau.

Olivia a regardé son capitaine. Il n'a pas semblé de bonne humeur non plus. Elle a eu le sentiment distinct que la journée allait être très longue.

Regardant de nouveau Elliot, elle a soulevé ses sourcils et lui a donné un petit sourire. « Essaye juste de faire quelque chose de gentil pour Kathy, ok ? »

Depuis quand elle a voulu qu'il fasse quelque chose de gentil pour Kathy, il s'est demandé. Depuis quelques temps elle avait arrêté de lui parler de Kathy et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle avait cessé de prendre parti pour Kathy comme quand elle l'avait quitté et avait demandé le divorce. Elle s'était arrêtée quand il y avait eu une possibilité pour eux. Maintenant, il était de retour avec sa presque ex-femme et elle a eu un nouvel ami. Il n'y avait plus aucune possibilité maintenant. C'était pourquoi elle était du côté de Kathy de nouveau.

Le Capitaine Cragen se tenait prêt de son bureau quand ses inspecteurs sont entrés. « Fermes la porte, s'il te plaît. » Lake a fermé la porte derrière lui. Cragen les a regardé tous les cinq. « Les fédéraux vont bientôt intervenir. Certainement avant mercredi. Je veux en savoir le plus possible avant qu'ils mettent leurs mains sur nos recherches. »

Se tournant vers Olivia et Fin, il a jeté un coup d'œil chez Elliot. Non. Il serait imprudent de le remettre avec Olivia pour le moment. « Essayez d'en savoir le plus possible sur Anatoly, Luka et Boris. »

Puis il a donné ses ordres à Elliot et Munch. « Faites le tour des banques et voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver. Je veux un rapport complet ce soir. C'est compris ? »

« Très clair, capitaine. » Munch a répondu au capitaine avant de se tourner vers Elliot.

« Lake, toi et moi allons dans les bars. Peut-être que certaines de ces jeunes femmes te parleront… comme la semaine dernière. » Il a dit à un Chester Lake rougissant.

Ils sont tous sortis du bureau et Cragen a fermé la porte derrière lui.

**Immeuble de Sorokin**

**Lundi 26 mai**

Madame Bachman sortait juste de l'immeuble quand ils sont arrivés. « Oh, bonjour, inspecteurs heu…… je suis désolée, redites moi vos noms. » Elle était embarrassée de ne pas se rappeler.

« Tutuola et c'est l'inspecteur Benson. » Fin a prolongé sa main et elle l'a prise. Elle a ensuite serré la main d'Olivia.

« Luka est venu payer le loyer et lui et Boris sont toujours ici. 2F. » Elle a incliné sa tête pour montrer au-dessus.

« Merci, Madame Bachman.» Olivia a souri et elle et Fin se sont dirigés pour les escaliers.

Luka Sorokin était grand et costaud, les yeux gris, les cheveux châtains clairs. Il avait également une fausse dent. Son accent était identique à celui des autres déjà interrogés. Il n'était pas heureux de la visite de la police, mais Fin l'a convaincu que ce serait mieux ici qu'au poste. Boris était là, mais prenait une douche. Cela tombait bien puisque les inspecteurs préféraient l'interroger seul.

« Monsieur Sorokin, l'ADN prouve clairement que vous avez eu des rapports sexuels avec Zhanna Tarasov. Elle dit avoir été violée et l'évidence confirme son histoire. Elle vous a également décrit, ainsi que votre dent, comme un de ses violeurs. » Olivia était irritée par son attitude arrogante.

« Je n'ai pas violé cette femme. Et je n'ai pas donné d'échantillon de mon ADN à la police. Donc, vous n'avez rien ! » Il a protesté, lorgnant Olivia de bas en haut. « Mais je vous en donnerai avec plaisir quelques échantillons. » Il a soulevé sa main pour toucher sa joue, mais elle l'a écarté rapidement. Elle a dû également retenir Fin, poing en avant, prêt à bondir.

« Puisque vous l'avez laissé sur une scène de crime, il a été obtenu légalement et est donc recevable devant un Tribunal. Votre ADN a été prélevé sur un mégot de cigarette. Et votre nom est ressorti grâce à vos empreintes digitales trouvées dans notre fichier. Vous vous rappelez avoir donné vos empreintes quand vous êtes venu aux États-Unis ? Et bien elles nous ont dit qui a tenu cette cigarette. L'ADN de la cigarette et le sperme trouvé sur Mademoiselle Tarasov coïncident, ce qui veut dire que vous avez couché avec elle. » Elle a souri à Sorokin tandis que le sien disparaissait.

« Je ne l'ai pas violée ! » Il a crié en colère.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ? » Le regard dur de Fin a calmé Sorokin presque immédiatement.

« Bien bien. Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. Je travaille pour mon cousin, Anatoly Gavlik. Nous étions au bar en train de boire. Zhanna était l'une des filles. Elle est venue nous voir moi et Boris. » Il a commencé à expliquer.

Fin et Olivia se sont regardés. Ils pensaient tous les deux que Boris étaient un des hommes qui avait couché avec elle. Maintenant ils en étaient sûrs. Ils ont eu besoin d'une preuve pour obtenir l'ADN de Boris.

« Ok…et quel travail faites-vous exactement ? » Olivia l'a observé pendant qu'il parlait.

« Ce dont Anatoly a besoin. Ranger les caisses et les bouteilles. Nettoyer. Faire régner l'ordre dans le bar… vous vous appelez ça… des videurs. Nous envoyons des hommes vers les filles. » Il lui a dit.

Olivia l'a regardé fixement, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait juste d'admettre. « Continuez. »

« Nous avions un peu bu. Beaucoup bu. Zhanna s'est avancée vers Boris et moi. Elle nous a demandé si nous voulions nous amuser. Nous avons dit oui. Elle nous a emmené dans une pièce. Nous avons fait ce que nous avions à faire. Quand nous allions partir, un homme en costume, semblant riche, l'a arrêté quand nous sortions et a chuchoté dans son oreille. Ils ont ri et sont entrés dans la pièce. »

« Vous savez qui il était ? » Fin a demandé, jetant un coup d'œil sur Olivia.

« Je ne connais pas son nom. Mais, je le vois souvent avec Anatoly. Il fait des affaires avec mon cousin. » Luka a expliqué.

« Quel genre d'affaires ? » Olivia écrivait les informations pendant qu'il parlait.

« Je ne sais pas. Anatoly ne parle pas de ses affaires. » Il a répondu.

« Décrivez l'homme au costume. » Fin lui a demandé.

« Ma taille, cheveux et yeux foncés, la couleur de sa peau comme la vôtre… » Il a regardé Olivia.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il a le teint un peu mât ? » Elle a fait une pause dans son écriture.

« Ouais… peut-être il est grec ou Italien… je ne sais pas. » Il leur a dit.

« Pour en revenir à Zhanna… vous l'avez payé pour coucher avec elle ? » Fin a demandé, lui donnant un regard dur.

« Heu… je… nous… » Il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

Fin s'est rapproché de lui. « Ne me mentez pas ok… ou je traîne votre derrière au poste ! »

« Boris et moi… nous travaillons pour d'Anatoly… il nous paye et nous pouvons avoir les femmes quand nous le voulons… sans devoir payer. » Il a expliqué.

« Donc, Zhanna et les autres filles sont des prostituées ? » Olivia a demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. Elles veulent le faire… » Il a semblé étonné qu'elle parle de prostitution.

« Faire quoi ? Donner leurs corps aux hommes ? Allons, Luka. Il y écrit 'stupide' sur mon front? » Le sarcasme d'Olivia était tout à fait évident.

« Anatoly prend soin d'elles. Elles font des études, un endroit où vivre, de la nourriture, des vêtements. » Son explication commençait à sembler un peu plus raisonnable pour Olivia maintenant.

« D'où viennent ces filles ? » Fin a incliné la tête, ses yeux plissés dans la colère.

« De notre pays. L'Ukraine. » Il avait l'air d'avoir peur.

« Comment elles arrivent ici? » Fin était écœuré.

« Anatoly a des amis dans notre pays. Ils lui disent quand les filles veulent venir aux Etats-Unis. Ils ont tout installé en Ukraine. Il fait tout d'ici. » Il a expliqué.

Une porte s'est ouverte, leur signifiant que Boris avait terminé avec sa douche. Il était sans chemise, nu-pieds et portait un jean. Un tatouage de soleil avec un visage à l'intérieur était clairement visible sur son poignet gauche. Ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient foncés, mais il avait le même teint pâle que Luka. Il était un peu plus petit et plus mince, mais bon construit. Il semblait confus et apeuré. « Luka ? »

Faisant un pas près de lui, Olivia lui a montré son insigne. « Monsieur Borisenko, je suis l'inspecteur Benson, et voici mon équipier, l'inspecteur Tutuola. Nous enquêtons sur le possible viol de Zhanna Tarasov et nous voudrions vous parler une minute. »

« Viol ? Je ne suis pas au courant d'un viol… » Il a parlé tranquillement.

« Que savez-vous au sujet de la nuit du dimanche 4 mai dans le Washington square avec Zhanna Tarasov? »

Bien que cela semblait impossible, son visage est devenu encore plus pâle. « Je n'ai pas voulu blesser Zhanna ! Elle n'était pas d'accord! Elle ne voulait pas se taire! »

« Boris ! » Luka a commencé à parler en colère en Russe en se précipitant vers Boris.

« En anglais ! Parlez en anglais ! Sinon nous vous arrêterons! En anglais seulement ! » Olivia a crié en maintenant Boris tandis que Fin tirait Luka hors de l'appartement.

Ils ont continué à parler en russe, criant pour être entendus. Ils ont donc été arrêtés pour obstruction d'enquête. Fin a appelé des renforts et quand Luka et Boris ont été chargés dans la voiture, Olivia et lui sont partis à la recherche d' Anatoly.

« Est-ce que tu crois ce que Luka nous a dit? » Fin a demandé en attachant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Qui ça ? 'Dumb et Dumber' ? Ils ne comprennent pas le concept de tout ça. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils aident à perpétuer.»

« Tu crois que l'homme riche est lié au groupe de Giordani ? » Fin a regardé dehors.

« Ouais. ouais, je pense. » Olivia a regardé au-dessus de son épaule gauche et a démarré.

« Tout ceci ressemble à plus que de la prostitution. » Fin a offert en la regardant.

Inclinant la tête, elle a soupiré et a rencontré ses yeux. « Ouais… ceci commence à ressembler à du trafic humain. »

**Terrain de Hutchinson, Bronx**

**Lundi soir, 26 mai**

Olivia était reconnaissante que Rhett ait apporté des sièges. Son derrière était engourdi même sur la chaise rembourrée. Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer à quel point les gradins auraient été durs. Rhett jouait troisième base pour les Dirt Dawgs du Bronx. Le regardant jouer, elle s'est rappelée combien elle aimait le base-ball quand elle était plus jeune. Elle avait même joué dans l'équipe de son lycée en seconde base. Elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle a joué ou assisté à un match.

En réfléchissant, elle s'est rappelée… c'était il y a quatre ans. Maureen lui avait demandé de venir la voir jouer. Elle aimait les enfants d'Elliot comme s'ils étaient les siens et ce jour-là, elle a eu l'impression d'appartenir à cette famille. C'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu. Appartenir à quelque chose, à quelqu'un.

« Un penny pour tes pensées. » Casey a demandé, arrivant les bras chargés de hot-dogs, de frites, de snickers et de bouteilles d'eau.

« Je pensais juste à quel point c'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un. » Elle a pris la moitié de la nourriture de Casey et l'a posé entre elle, pendant qu'elleposait le reste et s'installait près d'Olivia.

« Et donc… c'est bon comment ? » Casey a pris une grande bouchée de son hot-dog.

« C'est génial ! Casey, je suis si heureuse d'avoir rencontré Rhett. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait de rire, de regarder des films idiots, faire voler un cerf-volant, marcher sous la pluie, s'allonger sous un arbre et lire. Danser. Il sait prendre du plaisir des les petites choses de la vie… qui m'avaient échappé quand les victimes, les pédophiles et… d'autres choses ont pris le dessus sur ma vie. »

« Hmmm… ça à l'air sérieux, Liv ? » Casey a incliné la tête pendant qu'elle essuyait la moutarde de ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Olivia a tourné sa tête vers Casey.

« J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est amoureux. » Casey a souri et a pris une autre bouchée du hot dog.

Au lieu de protester comme Casey avait prévu, Olivia a souri. « C'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on est amoureux ? »

Le bruit de la balle frappant la batte a attiré leur attention. Elles ont vu la balle volant dans les airs. Le public s'est levé et s'est mit à hurler, encourageant Rhett. Il venait de passer les première et deuxième base, et finalement a atteint la troisième, apportant les deux équipes à l'égalité parfaite.

Olivia et Casey se sont levées de leur siège. Elle constatait qu'Olivia rayonnait et ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de Rhett pendant qu'elle courait à la barrière pour le féliciter. Casey a souri, heureuse pour son amie.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 27 mai**

Cragen avait réuni tout le monde pour un compte-rendu de ce que chaque paire avait découvert la veille. Lui et Lake avaient un peu avancés, trouvant deux filles voulant bien parler à Lake. L'une d'entre elle lui avait confié qu'une fois qu'une fille avait été là assez longtemps et qu'elle avait prouvé sa fidélité à Gavlik, elle pouvait former deux ou trois nouvelles filles, devenant leur mentor. Si ces filles marchaient bien, une partie des bénéfices allait au mentor. Zhanna était mentor.

Une autre fille lui a dit qu'elle avait entendu que Zhanna était en colère parce que Gavlik ne lui avait pas donné toute sa part le mois dernier parce qu'une de ses filles avait refusé de faire ce qu'un homme lui avait demandé. Elle avait entendu dire que Gavlik allait trouver quelqu'un pour donner une leçon à Zhanna. Ils se demandaient donc si c'était pourquoi Zhanna avait été a battu. Ils devaient l'interroger à nouveau.

Elliot et Munch avaient découvert un compte bancaire qui servait apparemment à Anatoly Gavlik pour 'louer' de nouveaux employés. Ils savaient déjà de Zhanna qu'il fallait 5000 dollars pour amener une jeune femme aux Etats-Unis, l'installer, l'inscrire à l'école et lui donner un travail. Le travail étant d'être gentil avec les hommes dans les bars d'Anatoly. Les deux inspecteurs ont renseigné le reste de l'équipe sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé ainsi que leur théorie sur la méthode de blanchiment d'argent.

« Gavlik a crée une affaire appelée 'Services d'Education Internationaux' (SEI). Il fournit aux jeunes femmes en Ukraine une manière de venir aux Etats-Unis et de faire des études. » Mâcher a montré l'organigramme que lui et Elliot avaient mis en place.

Elliot a repris l'explication. « Pour 5000 dollars, incluant le billet d'avion, le logement, l'habillement, la nourriture, les études et un travail, les parents pensent que c'est une affaire. Cependant, même pour les femmes dont les familles ont les moyens de payer cette somme, les services d'être 'gentilles avec les hommes' pour Gavlik sont les mêmes que pour les autres. » Il a fait des guillemets en l'air avec ses doigts.

« Nous sommes allés au bureau de la SEI à Manhattan… d'ailleurs elle donne l'impression d'être très légale … et le jeune femme qui s'en occupe n'a pas pu nous montrer une seul transaction où la somme a été payée d'avance. Elle nous a dit que personne en Ukraine ne pouvait verser une telle somme d'argent. » Munch a regardé chacun l'un après l'autre.

« Mais vous avez dit que certaines des familles avaient payé d'avance… comment vous le savez ? » Olivia a demandé, ne voyant pas où ils voulaient en venir.

« La date d'arrivée d'une nouvelle fille traitée par la SEI est notifiée immédiatement. L'argent ou le prêt sont automatiquement gérés par la société, ce qui est parfaitement légal… » Munch s'est tourné vers Elliot.

« Mais à chaque fois qu'il y a eu un dépôt de 5000 dollars, l'argent est dispatché dans les différents établissements, ce qui fait que cet argent passe directement dans les bénéfices des bars. » Elliot a montré le processus sur l'organigramme avec une petite baguette en bois.

« Il blanchit l'argent par l'intermédiaire des bars… » Fin avait ses bras croisés à travers sa poitrine.

« Oui. Gavlik indique aux familles que pour faire vivre ses établissements, l'argent doit tourner dans les bars. Les familles, dans l'espoir de fournir à leurs filles une vie meilleure en Amérique, acceptent. Une fois les filles aux États-Unis, l'argent n'existe plus et elles sont à la merci de Gavlik. » Elliot était debout avec ses mains sur ses hanches, ses manches de chemise relevées jusqu'aux coudes.

« Est-ce que ces filles arrivent à se défaire de l'emprise de Gavlik ? » Lake a demandé, regardant l'organigramme.

« Étonnamment, oui. Quand une fille obtient un véritable diplôme de l'université, Gavlik la libère. » Munch leur a indiqué.

« Notre théorie est que sa clientèle préfère les filles plus jeunes. En moyenne, les filles restent six ans à l'université. Elles deviennent alors trop vieilles, et donc moins désirables. » Elliot a regardé le capitaine Cragen, puis les autres avant que son regard se fixe sur Olivia.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'est sentie rougir. « Hé, tu essayes de dire quelque chose à Liv, Stabler ? » Lake a parlé et tout le monde s'est mis à rire.

Olivia savait qu'elle était écarlate, mais maintenant elle était obligée de trouver une réplique. « Il y a des choses qui s'améliorent avec l'âge. » Elle a dit dans une voix enrouée, soulevant son sourcil gauche et lui donnant un regard séduisant, n'enlevant jamais ses yeux de lui.

La pièce s'est alors remplie de 'ooooooooooooh' et de sifflés. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Elliot de rougir.

« Olivia, Fin… qu'est-ce que vous avez ? » Cragen a demandé, essayant de remettre la discussion sur les rails.

Olivia s'est levée, s'est approchée d'Elliot et lui a pris la petite baguette des mains, lui donnant un regard glacial. « Tu n'es pas vieille et tu es extrêmement désirable. » Il a chuchoté discrètement dans son oreille.

« Tu ne saurais pas quoi faire avec moi, Stabler… » Elle a sifflé tranquillement dans son oreille. « Même si tu étais plus jeune. » Elle a ajouté, ses lèvres se courbant dans un sourire.

Ils leur ont raconté leur rencontre avec Luka et Boris. Il a semblé qu'Anatoly soit hors du pays, parce que personne ne l'avait vu depuis quelques semaines. Un de ses voisins leur a indiqué qu'il lui arrive d'aller en Europe deux ou trois fois par an. Ils ont prévu d'interroger son père à propos de ça. Ils ont terminé par le fameux homme en costume avec Zhanna qui, selon Luka, pourrait être grec ou italien.

« Nous pensons que ce type est du groupe de Gior. ..heu… Gior… » Ne pouvant plus trouver le nom, il a regardé Olivia pour l'aide, soulevant ses mains dans le désespoir.

« Le Groupe de Giordani. » Elle a ajouté pour lui.

«C'est ça, le groupe de Giordani … et si c'est lui, alors nous savons que la mafia est impliquée dans tout ça. » Il leur a dit.

« Ce groupe, le groupe de Gior-Danny, ce n'est pas le nom de la famille qui le possède? » Elliot a fait exprès de bien décomposer le nom.

Olivia savait ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait un jeu de mot sur son ancienne équipière et amourette d'un soir, Dany Beck. Il essayait de l'énerver. Non. Il l'énervait. Elle était folle de rage rien qu'en repensant à cette peste.

« La prononciation appropriée est Giordani… 'donny '» Olivia l'a corrigé.

Ils ont tous regardé Elliot puis Olivia, sachant ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle voulait ôter ce sourire de son visage, mais a tout de même réussi à garder son calme.

« Liv et moi nous pensons avoir trouvé autres chose… ce n'est pas simplement de la prostitution, n'est-ce pas, Liv ? » Il l'a regardé pour qu'elle poursuive l'explication.

« Après tout ce qui a été dit, particulièrement après avoir vu ce que Munch et Elliot ont trouvé du côté financier, nous voyons des femmes complètement impuissantes, jeunes, qui sont soumises par la force à accomplir des actes sexuels. Nous sommes en présence de trafic humain. » Olivia a regardé ses collègues attendant leur réaction.

« Je pensais que le trafic humain avait lieu quand la victime est asservie et dépouillée de ses droits fondamentaux. Ces filles suivent des études, elles travaillent et semblent être libres de faire ce qu'elles veulent. » Elliot ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient venu à une telle conclusion.

« Quand ces jeunes fem… » Olivia a été interrompu par une voix très familière.

« Vous avez raison, inspecteur Stabler. » Tous les yeux se sont tournés vers le propriétaire de la voix.

Dean Porter, l'agent spécial du FBI, s'est avancé dans la salle, suivi par deux autres hommes, habillés pratiquement comme lui, costumes foncés et cravates sombres. Sérieux et pas souriants du tout. Elliot a croisé ses bras et lui a donné un regard féroce. L'arrogance et l'attitude condescendante de Porter n'étaient pas des qualités attachantes. Naturellement, Elliot était le seul à penser qu'il agissait de cette façon.

« Habituellement, les victimes sont retenues contre leur volonté et asservies. Mais les jeunes victimes de Gavlik sont enlevées de leurs maisons sous le faux prétexte de venir ici pour une meilleure vie. De ce que nous savons, les victimes de Gavlik ont pour habitude d'être violées, torturées et brutalisées. Elles sont dépouillées de leurs visas, leurs actes de naissance, ou n'importe quelle forme d'identification qui pourrait être employée pour s'échapper de Gavlik si elles en avaient le courage. Bien que techniquement non asservies, elles sont, dans un sens, retenues contre leur volonté. » Porter a poursuivi son explication.

« Pourquoi elles ne vont pas voir la police ? » Lake a demandé.

« Dans les pays d'origine de la plupart de ces victimes, la police est vue en tant qu'ennemie. Les plus grands criminels en font partie et elle fait peur. Ces filles pensent la même chose de notre police et ne sollicitent donc pas notre aide. »

Elliot se posait une question. Pourquoi diable a-t'il fallut que ce soit Dean Porter que le FBI envoie pour cette enquête ? Il détestait toujours Dean même si Olivia et lui n'étaient plus ensemble. Elliot a détesté tous les hommes qu'elle a fréquentés. Le seul fait de penser à Olivia avec un autre l'a fait se sentir malade. Et maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser en regardant Dean Porter était qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, l'avait embrassé, et... il a alors senti la colère monter et a été obligé de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Olivia, il a noté qu'elle semblait captivée par l'explication du Dean. Ou captivée par Dean ?

«Ok...vous avez tous fait un très bon travail. Les choses commencent à prendre forme. » Le Capitaine Cragen a regardé ses inspecteurs et a incliné la tête. Se tournant vers Dean, il a prolongé sa main. « C'est bon de vous voir, Dean. Vous voulez faire les présentations? »

« Voici l'agent Dave Smythe, et l'agent Matt Cerek. » Il a indiqué chaque agent en les présentant. Alors il s'est tourné vers l'équipe de l'USV et a donné les noms de chacun. « Voici les inspecteurs John Munch et Elliot Stabler…heu… vous êtes ? » Il ne connaissait pas Lake.

« Chester Lake. » Il a serré la main de Dean puis celle des agents.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer inspecteur Lake. Je suis Dean Porter, agent spécial du FBI. » Il a continué de parler à ses agents. « C'est le capitaine Don Cragen, Odafin Tutuola et Olivia Benson. Elle est la base de cette enquête. Elle et moi travaillerons étroitement ensemble pour régler cette enquête au plus vite. »

La pensée de Porter travaillant étroitement avec Liv a fâché Elliot. Un bruit de dégoût s'est échappé de sa bouche sans sa permission. Chacun s'est tourné pour le regarder, y compris le capitaine.

« Elliot ? Il y a un problème ? » Cragen a demandé, sa voix calme mais ses yeux pleins de fureur.

« Heu non…. non, monsieur. Aucun problème. » Elliot a répondu, regardant le capitaine dans les yeux.

Quand Cragen s'est retourné, Elliot a décalé ses yeux vers Olivia, qui le fusillait du regard, puis vers Porter. Nullement intimidé, Porter lui a donné un sourire suffisant avant de se tourner pour parler à Olivia.

Il a touché son bras pendant qu'il parlait. « Écoute… j'ai un article qui pourrait peut-être nous fournir quelques informations pour l'enquête. Que dirais-tu si nous le regardions ensemble devant un bon déjeuner ? Nous avons du temps à rattraper et des choses à nous dire. » Porter parlait assez fort pour être sûr qu'Elliot entendrait.

« Oh… et bien, en fait je n'ai pas vraiment faim et… » Elle avait oublié à quel point il était beau et combien il pouvait être charmant.

« Tu dois manger pour garder ton esprit clair, Liv… et comme je te connais, tu es certainement tellement impliquée dans cette enquête que tu n'as rien mangé aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ? » Il a souri.

« Ok, ok. J'irai déjeuner avec toi. » Elle a ri, prenant deux ou trois dossiers et les remettant à Dean.

Du temps à rattraper ? Elliot mettrait bien la tête de Porter entre ses poings. Son estomac s'est retourné quand il a vu Dean Porter mettre son bras autour des épaules d'Olivia et la tirer près de lui. Et elle n'a même pas essayé de le repousser. Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, Elliot Stabler allait être de très mauvaise humeur…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 - Angoisse**

**Dans New York**

**Mardi 27 mai**

Rhett sortait des locaux de la CNN, partant déjeuner avec quelques collègues. Attendant que le feu passe au rouge pour traverser, il regardait le ciel, d'un magnifique bleu ponctué par quelques gros nuages blancs, comme ce premier jour dans le parc avec Olivia. Elle était dans chacune de ses pensées et chacun de ses rêves. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme. Quelque chose a attiré son attention de nouveau au présent. Un rire. Il reconnaitrait ce rire n'importe où. Tournant sa tête vers la source du bruit, il a eu l'impression que la terre s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

Elle était là, a à peine dix mètres, riant à gorge déployée. Près d'elle il y avait un homme grand, mince, le teint de sa peau assorti au sien, des cheveux foncés, de son âge et riant avec elle. Il portait un costume foncé. Il ressemblait à un avocat ou un homme d'affaires. Elle avait sa main sur son bras. Il a saisi sa main et l'a tenue un instant. Rhett s'est senti tout à coup oppressé.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue, l'homme a mis son bras autour de ses épaules. Rhett devait se forcer à respirer. Elle a facilement glissé son bras autour de la taille de l'homme et l'a serré contre elle. Elle a retiré son bras mais lui a laissé le sien en place. L'homme s'est penché pour l'embrasser, mais elle a penché sa tête, le baiser débarquant sur son crâne. Il était jaloux. Il pensait qu'il avait été jaloux avant. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça. Un poids accablant, une fureur brûlante et un besoin incontrôlable et désespéré de frapper quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais senti ça… jusqu'à cet instant.

Ils allaient dans la même direction que lui. Devait-il ne rien faire maintenant et lui en parler plus tard? Ou attendre et voir si elle en parle ? Ou devrait-il aller la voir et… Olivia… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui est ton ami ? Pouvait-il être son frère ? Non. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle et Simon étaient les opposés. Était-ce son équipier ? Si c'était le cas, quelqu'un devrait lui rappeler qu'il a une épouse. Ils se voyaient depuis un certain temps maintenant et il n'avait toujours pas rencontré deux des hommes les plus importants de sa vie. Il ne connaissait même pas le nom de famille de son équipier.

En trente secondes, différentes questions et scénarios germaient dans son esprit à propos de cet homme. Peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Il avait peut-être anticipé la qualité de leur relation. Il pensait que c'était sérieux. Il avait peut-être tort.

Coup du destin, ses collègues ont choisi le même restaurant qu'Olivia et cet homme. Les tables étaient rondes et l'homme avait déplacé sa chaise plus près d'elle. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour détester cet homme. La manière qu'il se penchait vers Olivia, lui montrant des documents sur la table. Son costume, ses cheveux épais et foncés, son grand sourire blanc, ses mains, particulièrement ses mains, la touchant constamment, sur le bras, la main, l'épaule, balayant ses cheveux de son visage, massant son cou. Ce n'était pas un ami ou un collègue. Cet homme était trop familier avec elle et elle était trop à l'aise avec lui. C'était un ancien amant. Il connaissait l'angoisse, mais il ne l'avait pas souvent ressenti. Cependant, en ce moment, l'angoisse le suffoquait.

Il avait à peine pris deux bouchées de son sandwich et seulement une gorgée ou deux de sa boisson. Il avait parlé juste assez pour ne pas sembler antisocial, mais sa concentration était six tables plus loin. Un de ses collègues l'avait remarqué.

« Rhett… ça va ? » Jen a demandé, le regardant puis tournant la tête dans la direction d'Olivia.

« Quoi ? Oh… ouais… super. » Il a dit ironiquement.

Elle s'est penchée plus près de lui pour que les autres n'entendent pas. « Est-ce c'est Olivia… la femme dont tu ne peux pas arrêter de parler ? »

« Ouais… c'est elle. » Il a regardé fixement l'homme chuchotant dans son oreille.

« Ça alors, Rhett...elle est vraiment aussi belle que tu le dis. Qui est avec elle ? Ils semblent… un peu trop… amicaux. » Elle a précisé, fronçant les sourcils.

« Merci de me le faire savoir, Jen. Je n'avais pas remarqué. » Il l'a regardé d'un air menaçant et l'a regretté immédiatement. « Je suis désolé… je… je ne sais pas qui est ce type et je n'arrive pas à me décider si je dois aller lui parler ou attendre pour voir si elle m'en parle. »

« Ce n'est pas facile… maintenant, si c'était rob… je lui en collerais une. » Jen les observait. Rob était son fiancé.

L'homme s'est levé puis à tenu la chaise d'Olivia quand elle s'est levée. Ils ont marché vers l'accueil pour payer leur addition. La tête de Rhett commençait à lui faire mal et sa mâchoire était serrée, ses poings aussi. Soudainement, son groupe s'est levé pour aller payer aussi, juste derrière Olivia et l'homme.

Il s'est penché vers Jen. « Joues le jeu, ok ? »

Jen a incliné la tête. « Ok. »

Rhett et Olivia ne pouvaient plus s'éviter. Quand ils ont eu payé leur déjeuner ils se sont retournés. Olivia a alors vu Rhett la regardant fixement. Dean s'est de nouveau retourné pour acheter des chewing-gums.

« Hé, Rhett ! » Elle s'est mis à rougir contre sa volonté. Si Rhett les avait vus déjeuner, elle se doutait de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Elle s'est avancé vers lui, mais il a semblé différent, réservé. Elle s'est donc arrêtée.

« Olivia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il a souri, mais n'a entrepris aucune démarche vers elle, essayant de ne pas regarder l'homme. Il a remis quelques billets à la blonde à côté de lui. « Tu t'en occupes, Jen ? » Il a souri et a touché son épaule.

« Pas du tout, mon grand. » Elle a pris l'argent et est allée payer.

Mon grand ? Qui était cette blonde, Olivia a pensé ? Olivia a voulu lui demander de sortir une minute. Une minute avec elle suffirait largement. Que se passait-il ?

« Oh… mon… heu… mon collègue et moi avons dû vérifier des choses sur l'enquête sur laquelle nous travaillons… » Son comportement la laissait perplexe.

Le collègue d'Olivia a marché vers elle presque en même temps que Jen est revenue. Jen a donné la monnaie à Rhett et a accroché ses deux bras autour de son bras gauche en souriant.

Se penchant en avant, l'homme en costume a tendu sa main. « Dean Porter. Je travaille sur une enquête avec Liv. »

« Rhett Chapman. Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

Il avait raison. Un ex. Olivia lui avait dit la veille que le FBI allait s'occuper de l'affaire dans les jours à venir. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait son ex petit-ami. Mais monsieur FBI était là, en personne.

« C'est mon amie et collègue, Jen Richardson. Jen, c'est Olivia Benson et Dean Porter. » Rhett les a présentés.

Il n'a jamais ôté ses yeux de Liv pendant qu'il leur donnait ses salutations. Alors il était temps de partir. Il a vu un mélange étrange d'émotions dans ses yeux bruns. De l'irritation… ou de la jalousie… ou de la confusion… et de la douleur. Pendant qu'ils sortaient, Olivia a attrapé le bras de Rhett et l'a tiré au côté.

« Rhett… pouvons-nous parler ? » Le souci a rempli ses yeux, ceux-ci le priant de dire oui.

Elle a été étonnée… et choquée, de voir la froideur dans son regard. Ses yeux bleus ressemblaient étrangement à ce bleu orageux et fâché qu'elle avait examiné tant de fois au cours de ces dernières années.

« Nous parlerons plus tard, Olivia. Pour l'instant je dois retourner travailler. » Il s'est retiré et a rattrapé son groupe, la laissant là avec sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux larges avec l'étonnement. Il l'avait évincé comme ça, comme si elle ne comptait absolument pas pour lui.

« Il est bizarre ton ami. » Porter a remarqué.

« Parce que tu étais sans arrêt sur moi et qu'il est bouleversé. » Elle a répondu sèchement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et était persuadée que son déjeuner allait faire le chemin inverse dans quelques minutes.

« Je n'étais pas sur toi ! » Il a répondu avec un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. « En plus, il était avec une amie… Jen, c'est ça ? Pas mal en plus. »

« Oui, tu l'étais et ils essayaient de faire la même chose… je suis tombée dans le panneau au début, mais j'ai vu la bague de fiançailles à son doigt. » Elle était bouleversée que Rhett n'avait pas voulu lui parler.

« Tu es en mode inspecteur même dans tes amours. Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'arranger. Et si ce n'est pas le cas… » Il a agité ses sourcils. « Je suis toujours disponible. »

Elle lui a donné un coup de coude et a regardé autour pour un taxi. « Nous devons retourner au bureau. »

**Résidence Benson**

**Mardi soir, 27 mai**

Le reste du jour était passé relativement vite pour Olivia. Elle et Porter avaient revu ensemble toutes les informations recueillies sur le viol de Tarasov et le meurtre de Kushnir. Le viol était une priorité sur le meurtre, parce qu'ils étaient positifs que s'ils pouvaient le résoudre, la résolution du meurtre se ferait dans la foulée. Dean avait convenu que les deux étaient inextricablement liés. Ses agents Smythe et Cerek avaient déjà commencé à étudier la menace que l'USV avait reçue. Demain, elle et Porter allaient commencer à se concentrer sur Anatoly.

Bien qu'elle n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à Rhett avec Porter et elle pataugeant dans les dossiers et les rapports, elle a pensé à lui… beaucoup. Elle était bouleversée par cette situation et ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il ne l'a pas appelé non plus. Il l'a toujours appelée vers 15h00 juste pour savoir comment elle allait. Ils avaient été ensemble pendant plus de trois semaines et il n'y avait jamais eu un mot entre eux. Et maintenant cela arrivait parce qu'elle avait accepté de prendre le déjeuner avec Dean Porter.

Quand elle ne pensait pas à Rhett, elle pensait à Elliot. Lui aussi ne la regardait pas. Et elle ignorait pourquoi. Avec lui elle ne pouvait jamais savoir. Il pouvait être en colère parce qu'elle lui avait proposée d'essayer d'arranger les choses avec Kathy. Il pouvait être en colère parce qu'elle était une cible dans cette enquête et qu'il n'était pas avec elle sur le terrain. Il était en désaccord avec elle et Fin sur le fait qu'ils pensent qu'il s'agit d'un trafic humain et non simplement de la prostitution. Et il était probablement fou de rage que Porter soit d'accord avec elle. Elliot le détestait et elle était sûre qu'il était furieux qu'il travaille avec elle de nouveau. C'était évident vu sa réaction quand Dean a annoncé qu'il travaillerait étroitement avec elle.

Porter était un autre mâle dans sa vie. Il était le dénominateur commun au fait que les deux autres lui en voulaient. Donc tout était de sa faute. Pourquoi a-t-il dû s'occuper de cette affaire? Elle savait pourquoi. Il était le chef de l'unité du FBI qui collabore avec l'USV. Et en tant que chef, il pouvait assigner qui il voulait sur l'enquête. Il a voulu s'en occuper parce qu'il a voulu la voir. Passer du temps avec elle. Elle le savait. Leur relation s'était terminée aimablement, mais elle savait qu'il voulait reprendre les choses où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Il l'avait encore dit clairement aujourd'hui. S'il n'était pas venu, Elliot ne serait pas fâché contre elle. Rhett non plus d'ailleurs. Donc, elle était maintenant en train d'accumuler beaucoup de colère contre lui. Juste pour être là.

Il était presque 19h00 et elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Rhett. Elle se demandait si elle devait encore l'appeler. Elle avait déjà appelé deux fois, laissant des messages sur son téléphone portable. Elle savait qu'il les avait reçus. Il lui avait dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard, donc elle l'avait appelé. Et il ne l'avait pas rappelé. Devait-elle aller chez lui ?

Une heure plus tard elle avait mis un jean et un tee-shirt, chaussé ses baskets et appelé un taxi. Elle a payé le chauffeur et juste au moment où il redémarrait, elle a vu Rhett enlacer une femme blonde. Pas la même que celle du restaurant. Celle-ci était plus grande et plus mince. Ils étaient sur le trottoir d'en lui a donné un baiser rapide sur les lèvres, l'a de nouveau serré dans ses bras, puis a ouvert la porte de sa voiture et l'a tenu pendant qu'elle montait dans le siège du conducteur. Il y avait un enfant sur le siège du passager. Olivia a senti une forte douleur à son cœur. N'ayant soudainement plus envie de lui parler, elle s'est retournée rapidement et a commencé à courir. Il a regardé dans sa direction et quand il a réalisé que c'était elle, il a crié.

« Olivia ? Olivia, attends ! » Il a regardé des deux côtés avant de traverser la rue. « Olivia ! »

Au lieu de s'arrêtait elle s'est mise à courir encore plus vite. Elle courait de lui et son rejet. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'appeler pour lui dire. Il se fichait tellement d'elle qu'il embrassait déjà quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait été une imbécile pour croire que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait vraiment vouloir être avec quelqu'un comme elle. L'amour n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. Elle était destinée à être seule. Des larmes ont commencé à faire leur chemin le long de ses joues, la rendant encore plus fâchée.

Elle était en forme et elle courait vite. Elle courait depuis le lycée, ce qui pour une femme lui donnait un certain avantage. Mais elle ne courait pas assez vite pour Rhett. Son entraînement militaire combiné à ses joggings réguliers ont fait qu'il était lui aussi en forme. Et il était plus grand et plus rapide. Il l'a rattrapé, a saisi son bras, l'a arrêté et la retourné pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui.

« Olivia, arrêtes ! » Il a saisi ses poignets et l'a tirée vers lui. Elle a essayé de se libérer de sa prise.

« Arrêtes ! Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici si c'est pour partir en courant? » Rhett a exigé.

« Lâches-moi ! » Elle a grogné, essayant toujours de libérer ses poignets.

« Je te lâcherai si tu me promets de ne pas courir… » Il a offert, essayant de voir ses yeux. Elle refusait de le regarder. Il a vu les larmes sur ses joues. Son cœur a fondu.

Pourquoi a-t-elle dû promettre ça, elle s'est demandée ? Courir était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux quand elle ne pouvait pas manipuler les choses. Ou qu'elle ne voulait pas manipuler. Quand Elliot lui a dit combien elle comptait pour lui, elle avait directement couru au service informatique. Quand elle est revenue et qu'elle s'est rendue compte que ses sentiments étaient plus forts, elle a couru encore. Mais plus loin… en Orégon. Elle avait été heureuse avec Dean Porter jusqu'à ce qu'il ait demandé plus. Elle a couru alors, encore. Juste comme elle voulait courir maintenant au lieu de parler de sa foutue jalousie, de ses sentiments blessés et de cette relation terminée.

Lentement, il a desserré sa prise. Elle a frotté ses poignets et l'a regardé froidement, mais n'a pas couru. Il était devant elle avec ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle voulait le gifler parce qu'il se tenait comme Elliot faisait souvent et en ce moment elle a été presque aussi énervée contre Elliot qu'elle l'était contre Rhett. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rhett fâché. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la même couleur. La colère les a tourné en un gris assourdissant, qui de nouveau lui a semblé une couleur familière. Sa mâchoire était serrée et ses yeux plissés.

« Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question. » Ses mots étaient fâchés. Il ne bougeait pas. Il l'a regardait juste fixement.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de la question. » Elle a répondu durement, poussant les mèches de son visage avec une main.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici si c'est pour partir en courant ? » Sa voix était plus calme mais elle sentait sa colère.

Elle a expiré un grand coup, comme si cela pouvait évacuer un peu de sa fureur. Finalement, ses yeux, brillants toujours des larmes versées plus tôt, ont rencontré les siens.

« Je t'ai vu… je t'ai vu l'embrasser. » Elle parlait tellement bas qu'il a dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

« Et ? » Elle a vu quelque chose dans ses yeux pendant une seconde, mais son visage est resté serré et fâché.

Et ? Et ? Sa tête a commencé à battre au rythme de son cœur. Et? Comme si le fait qu'elle l'ai vu embrasser une autre femme, ou bien qu'il ai embrassé une autre femme, n'importait pas. Ok… ok. Elle a essayé de penser à quoi dire, à quoi faire. L'angoisse qu'elle ressentait était extrême et inattendue. Ils avaient été ensemble presque chaque jour pendant plus de trois semaines. Elle ne voyait personne d'autre… ne voulait voir personne d'autre. Elle avait pensé que le sentiment était mutuel. Apparemment, elle s'était trompée.

Elle a vu un taxi descendre la rue. « Tu sais quoi Rhett. Tu as raison. Tout va bien. » Elle s'est tournée tellement rapidement qu'avant qu'il puisse la saisir, elle avait couru jusqu'au taxi.

Il courait vers le taxi en criant. « Olivia ! Ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas ! » Mais elle ne s'est pas retournée.

**Dans le taxi, à Manhattan**

**Mardi soir, 27 mai**

Sa tête était posée sur le repose-tête et elle respirait vite, ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle essayait de dissiper l'image de Rhett embrassant cette grande blonde. Sur les lèvres. Elle a secoué sa tête pour chasser l'image. Elle a senti les larmes revenir mais elle les a retenues. Elle ne pleurerait plus pour quelqu'un qui ne la voulait pas. Ce temps était terminé. Elle était une nouvelle femme.

Elle a senti son téléphone vibrer à sa taille. Sans prendre la peine de regarder qui appelait, elle l'a saisi et l'a éteint. Elle a demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter à quelques rues de chez elle, juste devant un bar. Elle allait boire deux ou trois bières histoire de chasser cette mauvaise soirée de son esprit.

**Bar le LoJo**

**Mardi soir, 27 mai**

Elle a regardé rapidement autour d'elle en entrant dans le bar. Bien. Seulement quelques clients. Deux types dans un coin, regardant un match de base-ball. Un jeune couple assis et parlant tranquillement. Trois hommes à une table, riant. Personne excepté Mike, le barman, n'a prêté attention à elle.

« Ca fait un bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu Liv ? » Mike a souri tandis qu'il essuyait le comptoir.

« Hé, Mike. J'ai été occupée. » Elle a soupiré en s'asseyant au bar sur un tabouret.

« Comme d'habitude ? » Mike a demandé. Il était jeune, pas mal, et surtout très attentionné. Il a toujours flirté avec Liv. Dès le début il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui, mais elle lui avait dit qu'il était trop jeune. Le regardant maintenant, elle se demandait pourquoi diable elle avait refusé.

Habituellement, elle venait ici juste pour boire une ou deux bières, pour décompresser. Elle buvait rarement plus de peur de finir comme sa mère.

«Ouais… comme d'habitude. » Elle a souri et a posé quelques billets sur le comptoir.

Il a décapsulé une bouteille et l'a posé devant elle. « Tiens, Liv. » Il a repoussé l'argent vers elle. « C'est pour la maison… pour fêter ton retour. » Il a souri.

« Merci. » Elle a posé la bouteille froide contre sa joue quelques secondes et en a avalé ensuite la moitié avant de la poser devant elle.

Passant son doigt le long de la bouteille, elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Rhett. Comment en quelques heures les choses étaient devenues si terribles ? Qui était cette blonde et qui était cet enfant ? Elle aurait besoin de plus que deux ou trois bières. Prenant la bouteille elle l'a finie et a fait signe à Mike pour une autre. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le déjeuner et elle savait que l'alcool ferait rapidement son travail.

« Oh… j'ai oublié de te dire… ton équipier est passé plus tôt… il était passé chez toi et pensait te trouver ici. » Mike lui a dit.

« Quoi ? » Elle a froncé les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'Elliot faisait ici. « Il a dit ce qu'il voulait ? » Mike connaissait Elliot parce qu'ils venaient ici ensemble souvent après un cas difficile.

« Juste qu'il te cherchait… il a bu une bière et il est parti. » Il a haussé les épaules et a continué à laver ses verres.

Quatre bières de plus et une heure et vingt minutes plus tard, elle était un peu plus que pompette. Elle a fermé ses yeux et a frotté son cou avec sa main droite.

Elle a senti quelqu'un glisser sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, mais sa tête s'est sentie si lourde qu'elle a peiné à la relever. « Olivia… qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? » La tonalité dans la voix de Dean lui a indiqué qu'il était en colère.

Elle a reniflé. « Quoi… tu me surveilles, Porter ? Je suis une grande fille. » Les mots sortaient un peu difficilement avec la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait ingérée.

Il s'est penché vers elle et a chuchoté durement. « Te rappelles-tu de la menace contre toi et l'unité ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors seule… particulièrement la nuit et dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! »

« Un endroit comme celui-ci? Je suis à quelques rues de mon… mon appartement et je ne suis pas seule… Mike est ici…il est mon ami… » Elle a souri en regardant Mike, qui lui a fait signe de la main.

Porter l'a regardé et s'est tourné vers Olivia. « Viens… je te ramène à la maison. » Il s'est levé et à jeté de l'argent sur le comptoir.

Pendant qu'il l'a soulevait, elle a mis ses bras autour de son cou. « Et si je ne veux pas… aller… à la maison? » Ça alors, il sentait bon. Quel était ce parfum ? Il ne l'avait jamais porté.

« Liv… aller. » Il a essayé de retirer ses bras d'autour de son cou, mais elle a serré sa prise. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle faisait ça. Il n'avait jamais oublié le sentiment de l'avoir dans ses bras.

« Non… viens… danses avec moi. » Elle l'a attiré sur la piste.

« Liv… laisses-moi te ramener à la maison. » Il l'a priait maintenant.

« Deeeaaannn… s'il te plaît… juste une danse. Une danse. » Il ne pouvait pas résister.

C'était de la musique country. Il ne connaissait pas le chanteur et il s'en fichait. Il savait que demain elle le détesterait s'il ne partait pas directement après l'avoir ramené chez elle. Mais à la seconde où elle était contre lui, chaque bonne intention qu'il a eu a cessé d'exister. Une danse. Il n'y avait pas de mal à danser. Il a mis son bras gauche autour de sa taille et l'a tiré plus étroitement contre lui. Sa main droite voyageait vers le haut de son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée à son cou, le massant tendrement.

Son cœur s'emballait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il la désirait tellement. Mais elle voyait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Alors pourquoi dansait-elle avec lui dans un bar? Elle est ivre, voilà pourquoi, Porter. Réfléchis, il s'est dit. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle veut. Il la connaît. Quelque chose s'était produit. Elle voulait juste l'oublier. Elle ne buvait jamais comme ça. Il se demandait s'il y avait un lien avec le déjeuner. De qui se moquait-il ? Evidemment que oui. Mais quand elle a penché sa tête contre sa poitrine, son souffle chaud et apaisant, il ne s'est pas inquiété de pourquoi elle était dans ses bras. Elle y était et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Il a saisit un poignée de ses cheveux et a doucement soulevé sa tête de sa poitrine. Il a regardé dans ses yeux, bruns et lourds. S'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait trop bu, il pourrait être convaincu qu'ils étaient lourds de désir. Il voulait s'en convaincre de toute façon. Elle le regardait elle aussi fixement. Elle semblait attendre qu'il fasse le prochain pas. Attendait-elle ? Il n'était pas sûr. Et puis, lentement elle a mordu sa lèvre inférieure. Quand elle l'a relâché, elle a passé délicatement sa langue le long. Elle pourrait le gifler si elle voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'est penché et a été étonné quand elle l'a rencontré à mi-chemin. Leurs lèvres se sont rencontrées.

Il était si bon d'être dans ses bras. Si bon d'être avec quelqu'un qui la désirait. Elliot ne l'avait pas voulue. Il était retourné vers Kathy. Elle pensait que Rhett la voulait, mais il l'a éloigné, aussi. Et alors elle l'a vu ce soir embrasser une autre femme. Et il a dit 'et'. Donc elle embrassait un autre homme. Pas n'importe quel homme. Un homme qui par le passé l'a aimé. Un homme qui voulait un futur avec elle. Elle avait oublié comment il embrassait… et ce baiser était parfait pour cet instant. Un petit gémissement est venu de sa gorge pendant qu'il l'embrassait profondément. Le baiser n'était pas doux. Mais elle voulait plus. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier Rhett et la femme blonde. Oublier Elliot et Kathy et Eli. Oublier Zhanna Tarasov et Daniela Kushnir. Oublier les menaces. Oublier qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce qu'elle a voulu toute sa vie. Appartenir à quelqu'un.

Cassant le baiser, les lèvres de Dean ont voyagé de sa mâchoire à son cou. « Liv, Liv… nous devons y aller… laisses-moi te ramener à la maison… »

« … Mmmmmmmm… ouais…… » Il était impossible pour elle de former une phrase à l'heure actuelle.

**Hall d'appartement d'Olivia Benson**

**Mardi 27 mai**

Ils sont sortis du bar. Elle s'est accrochée à lui, ses jambes instables. Quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés à son appartement et montaient les escaliers. L'ascenseur était en panne. Elle riait nerveusement et l'arrêter constamment pour l'embrasser. Quand ils sont arrivés à son étage, à deux ou trois portes de la sienne, Dean l'a poussé contre le mur, l'embrassant rudement et courant ses mains sur tout son corps. L'homme qui était assis devant sa porte attendant son retour se foutait qu'elle fonde dans ses baisers et ses caresses. Il attendait. Depuis des heures. Il s'en foutait. Quand il a bondit et s'est jeté sur l'agent spécial Dean Porter, il s'en foutait. Complètement.


	14. Chapter 14

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Tout avance encore lentement mais l'histoire se met en place… Mes deux revieweuses préférées sont toujours là, mais j'aimerai quand même savoir si d'autres lisent cette histoire ! Manifestez-vous !!! Ca m'aiderait beaucoup… bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 - Avantage**

**Hall d'appartement d'Olivia Benson**

**Mardi soir, 27 mai**

Une petite voix lui disait qu'il était coupable, mais il essayait de l'ignorer. Mais sa conscience, elle, ne l'ignorait pas. Elle lui criait d'arrêter. Olivia recherchait simplement un peu de confort et rien d'autre. Il savait qu'elle était trop ivre pour prendre une décision raisonnable. Il se disait 'juste un autre baiser', 'encore une petite minute' et il s'arrêterait. Il veillerait à ce qu'elle soit bien à l'abri chez elle et alors il rentrerait à la maison.

Du moment où ils sont entrés dans le bâtiment, il les a entendus… leurs voix, parlant, riant et chuchotant. L'entendre rire bêtement était comme un coup de poing dans son estomac, parce qu'Olivia Benson n'a jamais ri bêtement. Sans même la voir il savait qu'elle avait bu. Trop. Beaucoup trop. Il était resté assis là des heures, somnolant, se demandant où diable elle était et pourquoi elle avait éteint son téléphone. Elle ne l'éteignait jamais, parce qu'il la raccrochait à son travail, et à lui aussi, il aimait penser. Sans compter qu'ils travaillaient sur une grosse affaire et qu'elle devait être disponible.

Quand ils sont arrivés à son étage, il a eu l'intuition que quelque chose allait se passer. Le hall n'était pas très éclairé donc il pouvait facilement se casser dans l'ombre. Eux, en revanche, étaient dans la lumière. Il a vu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Quand Dean a poussé Olivia contre le mur, il était debout immédiatement. Il était brutal avec elle mais elle a semblé rendre la faveur. Prenant quelques secondes, il l'a observée répondre à Dean, le tirant plus près, l'embrassant. Il s'est alors demandé s'il devait les interrompre. Elle était une grande fille après tout, et avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Et puis la jalousie et la fureur contre cet homme a vite repris le dessus. Il la touchait et elle non seulement semblait l'apprécier mais en plus elle l'encourageait. Il ne pouvait plus respirer et avait l'impression que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. La pensée d'elle avec n'importe était assez pour le rendre fou, mais la voir était pire que tout. Il savait qu'il ne lui faudrait qu'un petit effort pour massacrer Dean Porter.

Alors la logique l'a emporté. Elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait, mais pas quand son jugement a été altéré par l'alcool. Il se rappelait des rares fois où il l'avait vue ivre en neuf ans qu'il l'avait connu. Il savait que le lendemain matin elle regretterait ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire. Particulièrement avec Dean. Et surtout parce qu'elle tenait à Rhett. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'elle agisse comme ça. Il le savait. Ses actions étaient une réponse à une blessure. Profonde. Il était son équipier, son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Il ne la laisserait pas faire ça.

Quelques secondes avant que Dean ai décidé de laisser partir Olivia, il a été saisi par des mains puissantes. En se retournant, il a vu un poing lui arriver en pleine mâchoire. Et pendant que son autres main le maintenait en place, son poing a de nouveau rencontré son visage, au niveau de son œil cette fois-ci. Il a été projeté dans le mur. Olivia se faisait toute petite. Même dans son état, elle a vu le danger dans la fureur d'Elliot. Elle a identifié immédiatement qu'une partie de cette fureur était orientée contre elle. Même si elle avait voulu aider Dean, elle n'aurait pas pu, parce que le hall tournait et elle se sentait malade.

« Laisses-la tranquille, trou du cul ! » Sa voix était un bas grondement.

Ses yeux étaient énormes et les veines dans son cou palpitaient sous l'ampleur de sa colère. Son poing a de nouveau frappé la mâchoire de Dean. Ne desserrant pas sa prise, Elliot lui a mis un autre coup de poing. Et encore un autre.

« Elliot… non…… s'il te plaît arrêtes de le frapper… » Olivia est parvenue à parler d'une toute petite voix.

Le visage d'Elliot n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Dean. « C'est votre habitude de profiter d'une femme ivre ? Qu'y a-t-il, Porter ? C'est votre seule manière d'avoir une femme ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que les pervers que nous arrêtons ! Vous me rendez malade ! »

Il l'a poussé en le lâchant, ce qui fait que Dean est tombé contre Olivia. Alors Elliot l'a saisi et l'a poussé de l'autre côté. « Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille ! »

« Elliot… Elliot… non…… arrêtes… ok ? S'il te plaît ? » Olivia le priait tout en restant collée contre le mur. Elle allait vomir dans quelques instants.

Dean frottait sa mâchoire et respirait lourdement. Récupérant un peu, il s'est avancé vers Elliot. « Vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça, Stabler. Olivia et moi sommes deux adultes. Adultes consentants. Nous ne faisions rien de mal. Rien. »

Elliot a fermé la distance entre eux. « Vous pensez qu'elle vous regarderez si elle était sobre ? » Son rire était triste. « Quelqu'un doit vous rappeler comment un monsieur doit traiter une dame. »

« Et quelqu'un doit vous rappeler que vous avez une épouse et que son nom n'est pas Olivia ! » Dean a rétorqué fièrement.

Elliot ressemblait à un taureau prêt à charger. « Dean ! ! Ignore-le… Elliot…… s'il te plaît ignore-le. » Olivia ne pouvait pas croire que Dean avait dit ça. Elle a vu Elliot légèrement reculer, semblant écouter sa voix. Néanmoins il ne la regardait toujours pas.

Elliot a serré sa mâchoire et s'est penché près du visage de Dean. « Si je vous vois respirer le même air qu'Olivia, je vous démonterais, morceau par le morceau. Vous avez compris ? »

Alors Dean a joué ce qu'il a pensé être son atout. « Je peux porter plainte contre vous. Vous avez assailli un agent fédéral. »

« Dean… non… non… tu ne le feras pas… » Elle a regardé Dean, qui lui était concentré sur Elliot.

Elliot a reniflé. « Je vous aurais assailli seulement si vous aviez été dans l'exercice de vos fonctions, Porter. »

« Elliot… laisse tomber… » Elle allait vraiment vomir.

Elliot a jeté un coup d'œil sur elle et a réalisé qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dean partir avec cette menace. Il savait qu'elle n'aboutirait pas et comptait lui faire savoir.

« De toute façon, je ne pense pas nos chefs, les miens ou les vôtres, verraient d'un œil que vous fricotiez avec une femme ivre, qui plus est votre subalterne, comme entrant dans 'l'exercice de vos fonctions'. » Il a fait des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Dean l'a regardé fixement. Il savait qu'Elliot avait raison. « Donc allez-y… arrêtez-moi. » Il s'est reculé et a tendu ses mains pour que Dean les menottes.

Dean s'est tourné vers Olivia. « Aller, entrons. » Avec une main il a pris son bras et a mis l'autre autour de sa taille.

Elliot a voulu l'étrangler. Pour qui se prenait-il ? « Enlevez vos mains. Le seul qui l'aidera ce soir c'est moi. Partez ! » Il a tiré Olivia de Dean.

Olivia n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne manquait plus que Rhett apparaisse. Lui et Elliot pourraient finalement se rencontrer et ils pourraient discuter tous les trois et décider de ce qui est mieux pour elle.

« Je pense que c'est à Liv de décider… » Porter a précisé.

Oh non. Par pitié, elle ne pouvait pas prendre une telle décision dans son état. Pas aussi ivre, malade et confuse. Son estomac s'est contracté et elle a senti la bière remonter dans sa gorge. Elle a avalé abondamment puis elle a regardé les deux hommes chacun leur tour.

Porter avec ses beaux yeux bruns, attendant sa réponse. Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, mais il avait voulu profiter de sa faiblesse, bien qu'elle doive se blâmer elle aussi de cela. Elle aurait certainement été d'accord. Elle savait également qu'elle l'aurait regretté dès le lendemain.

Lentement, elle a tourné sa tête palpitante vers Elliot. Ses yeux d'un bleu d'ordinaire magnifiques étaient foncés, comme un océan avant l'orage. Ses yeux ont eu une couleur et une nuance pour chacune de ses émotions. En ce moment ce bleu orageux contenait la colère crue. Mais même dans sa fureur, ou elle dans sa faiblesse, jamais il n'aurait essayé de profiter d'elle. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Se tournant vers Dean, elle a placé une main sur son bras et l'a regardé dans les yeux. « Dean… » Secouant sa tête, elle a fait une pause. « Je te verrai demain. »

« Olivia… » Dean l'a regardé d'un air confus.

Elliot a souri. C'était plus fort que lui.

« Je suis… je suis désolée… » Elle a ôté sa main quand Elliot s'est approché.

Sur son trousseau, il a trouvé la clef qu'elle lui avait donnée la première année. Pour les urgences. Il a ouvert la porte, a pris Olivia par le bras, l'aidant à entrer, puis l'a refermé sur le visage étonné de Porter.

**Résidence Benson**

**Mardi soir, 27 mai**

Une fois à l'intérieur, Olivia a senti tout de suite la fureur d'Elliot dirigée contre elle. Elle s'y attendait. Mais d'abord elle devait vomir. Elle a couru à la salle de bains, tombant au plancher pour se mettre à genoux devant les toilettes, ne prenant pas même le temps de fermer la porte derrière elle. À peine était-elle en position qu'elle a vidé le contenu de son estomac. Elliot était là. Comme toujours. Là. Près d'elle, avec elle, pour elle. Il a caressé son dos pendant qu'elle vomissait, lui a remis un verre d'eau pour rincer l'amertume de sa bouche, a nettoyé son visage avec linge humide et a mis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Elliot… je…… je ne sais pas… heu… comment te remercier. » Elle a essayé de le regarder dans les yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle savait qu'elle y verrai la colère et la douleur.

Il était fâché contre elle. Mais il a surtout voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait ? Pourquoi elle avait tellement bu ? Mais maintenant n'était pas le bon moment. Les effets de l'alcool étaient à leur paroxysme et il a juste voulu prendre soin d'elle.

« Pas besoin… tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi. » Il l'a aidée à se lever et a essayé de sourire, mais il était tellement bouleversé qu'il a échoué.

« Je ne sais pas… pourquoi… je suis juste… je suis désolée… » Il tenait toujours ses mains. Elle l'a regardé, mais quand leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, elle a regardé le sol.

« Nous en parlerons demain… tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu pourras te changer toute seule ? » Il a demandé, espérant qu'elle pourrait, la guidant vers son lit.

Au lieu de répondre, elle a glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt et a décroché son soutien-gorge. Après avoir retirée chaque bretelle, elle l'a fait glisser par une de ses manches. Alors elle a défait le bouton puis descendue la fermeture éclair de son jeans et l'a quitté, se penchant sur le bras d'Elliot pour garder son équilibre. Il a essayé de ne pas faire attention. Il n'a pas réussi. Son tee-shirt cachait ses sous-vêtements mais pas ses longues jambes. Elliot a pris une profonde inspiration et a étiré sa tête d'un côté à l'autre… tentant de libérer la tension. Olivia ne voyait rien. Elle ne voyait pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur Elliot.

« Ma tête me tue… je… je pense que… je vais être encore malade… » Elle s'est penchée de nouveau contre lui. Ils l'a déplacée au lit, retirant les couvertures pour qu'elle s'installe.

« Couches-toi… je reviens. » Il lui a dit, posant la couverture sur elle.

Elle l'entendait dans la cuisine. Il est revenu avec du Tylenol, un grand verre d'eau et une petite cuvette pour qu'elle puisse vomir sans devoir sortir de son lit. Silencieusement, il lui a donné les cachets et l'eau. Elle était si gentil, elle a pensé, quand on sait que tout ce qu'il a vraiment voulu était lui hurler dessus.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il a attendu qu'elle finisse. Alors il a placé le verre sur la table de nuit et a tendrement ôté ses cheveux de ses yeux. « Tu dois dormir, Liv. »

Il s'est levé puis s'est dirigé vers la porte. Mais quand il a voulu franchir le seuil, elle l'a appelé avec une voix précaire. « EL ? »

Il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné. «Ouais. »

« Ne me laisse pas. »

« Je ne pars pas… je serai sur le divan si tu as besoin de moi. » Il a ensuite fermé la porte.

Elle s'est endormie presque immédiatement. Son sommeil était paisible sachant qu'Elliot était là pour veiller sur elle.

000000000000

Rhett n'a pas pu dormir. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? 'Et' ? Il avait voulu la blesser comme il l'avait été quand il l'avait vu avec Dean. Il avait saisi l'occasion. Bien sûr il savait qu'avant lui elle avait rencontré des hommes. Mais la voir parler et plaisanter avec un ancien amant l'a rendu fou.

Le regard sur le visage d'Olivia quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu embrasser Emily parlait plus que des mots. Elle était jalouse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'être jalouse. Parce qu'il lui a laissé penser le contraire. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la vie de Rhett. Personne qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. La seule à qui il a pensé. Il était complètement fou d'elle et tout cela le submergeait.

Il voulait lui parler mais elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone. Après une dizaine d'appels il avait finalement réalisé qu'elle l'avait arrêtée. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle. Il devrait attendre jusqu'au lendemain. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Il comprenait qu'elle soit partie en courant. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir un problème avec le fait qu'il embrasse une vieille amie. Après tout elle aussi voyait un vieil ami. Mais elle elle ne l'avait pas embrassé.

**Résidence Benson**

**Mercredi matin, 28 mai**

Mercredi matin Olivia s'est réveillée avec un mal de tête terrible et une odeur de bacon. Pendant un instant elle a été déconcertée mais s'est immédiatement souvenue de la nuit dernière. Dean...elle avait bu...elle l'avait embrassé… entre autre… oh, non… comment allait-elle lui faire face aujourd'hui. Était-il resté? Ont-ils… ? Non… parce qu'elle s'est rappelée la scène avec Elliot frappant Dean et elle s'est sentie encore plus embarrassée à la façon dont elle allait faire face à Elliot… qui était apparemment dans sa cuisine lui préparant son petit déjeuner.

Elle était toujours un peu brumeuse, mais la plus mauvaise chose était le mal de tête. Une sacrée gueule de bois. C'était encore une autre raison pour laquelle elle ne buvait pas beaucoup. Elle a pris son téléphone portable et l'a allumé. Il y avait dix-sept appels manqués, dix de Rhett, quatre d'Elliot, deux du Dean et un de Simon. Tous les hommes dans sa vie.

Elle s'est déplacée lentement pour que son cerveau ne remue pas trop dans sa tête. Elle est allée prendre une douche. A peu près quinze minutes plus tard, elle était prête pour le travail. Elle portait un tee-shirt bleu clair sous une chemise bleue foncée, un pantalon et un blazer marron. Entrant dans la cuisine, elle a été étonnée de ne pas trouver Elliot. Un oreiller et une couverture étaient proprement pliés sur le divan.

Un plat d'œufs, du bacon et des crêpes étaient posés sur sa cuisinière. La bouilloire était encore fumante et près d'elle il y avait une tasse ainsi que sa boîte de thé aromatisé. Pendant qu'elle s'approchait plus près, elle a réalisé qu'il y avait un morceau de papier plié entre les deux plats. Son prénom étant écrit dessus, elle l'a ouvert. `Liv – je suis allé à la maison pour prendre une douche et me changer. Profites de ton petit déjeuner. Je te verrai au travail. - EL'. Elle n'a pas voulu l'admettre, mais elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas là. Et soulagée qu'elle n'ait pas dû lui faire face… encore. Elle s'est assise pour manger le petit déjeuner qu'Elliot avait pris la peine de préparer.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mercredi matin, 28 mai**

Tout le monde la regardait quand elle est entrée et s'est dirigée à son bureau. Elle a essayé de se concentrer sur Cragen et non sur les yeux interrogateurs autour d'elle. Cragen, perturbé de son retard, ne l'aidait en aucune façon.

Le regard qu'il lui donnait sous-entendait une petite entrevue un peu plus tard. « Merci de te joindre à nous, Benson. »

Inclinant la tête, elle a senti un rougissement envahir tout son visage. Cragen est alors revenu à ses explications. Olivia a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot, qui lui a souri timidement. Elle a essayé de sourire en retour. En se tournant, ses yeux sont tombés sur ceux de Dean Porter. Il avait des contusions au niveau de l'œil et de la mâchoire. Il semblait honteux et ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard.

Elliot les observait. Il a souri en constatant les dommages qu'il avait infligés au visage de Porter. Il en aurait fait bien plus si Liv ne lui avait pas demandé de s'arrêter. Mais il était satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

S'asseyant sur le bord du bureau de Fin, elle entendait Cragen parler mais pensant simplement à la nuit précédente, n'entendait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Après quelques minutes, Fin lui a donné un coup de coude et elle a réalisé que Cragen s'adressait à elle.

« Monsieur ? » Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant de comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« J'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord avec Dean, à savoir si une recherche sur Vinny Sollecito est justifiée pour le moment. » Les yeux de Cragen étaient rivés sur elle.

« Je… heu… je… » Il était évident qu'il lui manquait des éléments. Qui était Vinny Sollecito ? Elle s'est de nouveau mise à rougir pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

« Je suppose qu'Elliot t'a mis au courant de l'appel de Mona Petrovsky… » Cragen a décalé ses yeux d'Olivia à Elliot, se demandant ce qui se passait avec ses deux meilleurs inspecteurs. Il était clair qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait et lui se demandait pourquoi son équipier ne l'avait pas informée d'une information aussi importante.

« Il… heu… je… » Olivia a commencé en hésitant. Elle a tourné ses yeux vers Elliot, totalement confuse.

Elliot, habillé à peu près comme Olivia, dans une chemise bleu clair, un pantalon et une cravate marron, avait ses bras croisés à travers sa poitrine. « Non monsieur. Quelque chose s'est produit… les enfants… je n'ai pas pu informer Olivia au sujet de Petrovsky appelant et donnant des informations sur Sollecito. Je suis désolé, monsieur. Et c'est ma faute si elle est en retard… je ne lui ai pas dit pour la réunion tôt ce matin. »

Cragen les a regardé chacun leur tour, sentant qu'Elliot ne disait pas la vérité. Il connaissait bien ses inspecteurs, et même s'ils pensaient le duper, très peu de choses échappées à son attention.

« Tu es prié de la mettre au courant dès que la réunion sera terminée. » La tonalité de Cragen était sérieuse. Il a regardé Elliot, puis Olivia, avant de revenir de nouveau à Elliot.

« Ok… je passe la parole à l'agent Porter. Il a quelque chose à vous dire. » Cragen a fait un pas de côté pendant que Dean s'approchait.

Regardant tout le monde à tour de rôle, il a commencé à présenter le plan pour la phase suivante des recherches. Après plusieurs explications, il a expliqué la finalité. « Donc, la meilleure manière de trouver la preuve liant le viol de Tarasov, le meurtre de Kushnir, Gavlik et la mafia est de monter une opération sous couverture. »

« Sous couverture ? Qui ? Ca ne peut être aucun de nous… nous avons tous été sur le terrain à un moment ou à un autre…ils nous connaissent tous. » Fin fronçait les sourcils, croisant ses bras et s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

« Il y en a un qui n'a pas été sur le terrain, Fin. C'est pourquoi Elliot ira en tant qu'homme d'affaires arrivant de Chicago, propriétaire de plusieurs bars et intéressé pour faire des affaires comme celles de Gavlik. » Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Elliot quand Cragen a parlé.

Olivia est presque tombée du bureau. Elliot sous couverture ? Sans elle ? Contre la mafia ? Ils avaient déjà fait ce genre de travail l'un sans l'autre mais pas comme ça. Pas contre la Mafia. Son estomac, qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré de la nuit dernière, menaçait de la trahir de nouveau.

« L'agent Cerek sera son associé ukrainien. Nous avons de la chance qu'il ait des origines ukrainiennes et parle le russe couramment. » Dean a tapoté Matt Cerek sur l'épaule, qui a incliné la tête.

« Tout est ok. Des questions ? » Cragen a regardé autour de lui, impatient de finir cette réunion.

Munch a levé sa main. « Ouais… j'ai une question pour l'agent Porter. »

« Oui, inspecteur Munch. » Porter s'est tourné vers lui, prêt pour répondre.

« L'autre type… a la même tête que vous… ? » Souriant, il a regardé un Dean Porter choqué par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes.

Le regard désapprobateur de Cragen a fait rire le groupe, rendant Porter extrêmement irrité et embarrassé.

« Il y a malheureusement des gens qui ne savent résoudre les choses qu'avec leur poing. » Porter a dit ironiquement, regardant Munch puis prenant quelques dossiers avant de suivre Cragen dans son bureau.

Elliot souriait, Olivia se sentait mal à l'aise, et quand ils se sont regardés furtivement, Munch compris à moitié. Il a souri, réalisant qu'il avait un certain travail sous couverture à faire de son côté lui aussi.

Olivia est allée à son casier et Elliot l'a suivie sous le prétexte de prendre quelque chose dans le sien.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Il a ouvert la porte du casier.

« A part le mal de tête… ça va. » Elle l'a scruté rapidement de bas en haut. Il portait du bleu et du marron, aussi.

« Hmmm… » Il a incliné la tête, jouant avec quelque chose à l'intérieur du casier.

« Écoute… merci EL…… d'être là et… » Elle a regardé Dean s'asseyant dans le bureau de Cragen, puis de nouveau Elliot. « … et de me sauver de moi-même. »

« Aucun problème. » Il a grimacé. « Tu veux parler de pourquoi et comment tu t'es mise dans cette situation ? Ca ne te ressemble pas, Olivia. » Sur son visage il y avait de nouveau la colère et la douleur.

Elle a ouvert sa bouche mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Elle a soupiré et a tourné sa tête loin de lui. Finalement, elle a parlé. « Rhett et moi nous sommes disputés… je pense… je pense que tout est terminé entre nous… »

« Tu penses ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé ? Que s'est-il passé ? Enfin bien sûr si tu veux me le dire. » Il a fermé son casier et y a posé son épaule droite.

Elle a de nouveau soupiré. « Il m'a vu déjeuner avec Dean… et… bien, tu sais comme Dean peut-être collant… » A ces mots,elle a senti la colère d'Elliot refaire surface. « Désolée… je pense que je devrais aller travailler… » Elle s'est tournée pour partir mais il a attrapé son bras.

« Pas encore… tu n'as pas terminé. » Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir poursuivre cette conversation.

« Pouvons-nous parler dans un endroit plus privé ? » Elle a demandé, regardant autour.

« Ouais… monte au toit. Je t'y rejoindrai dans cinq minutes. » Il est allé à son bureau et s'est assis.

**Toit du 1.6**

**Mercredi matin, 28 mai**

Cinq minutes plus tard ils étaient sur le toit regardant la ville. Le ciel était menaçant. La pluie n'était pas loin.

« Ok… explique-moi pour Rhett qui t'a vu avec Dean… Qu'est-ce que Dean a fait? » Il était tourné dans sa direction.

« Tu sais… il était collé après moi. » Elle était embarrassée de lui dire ça.

Il comprenait pourquoi Rhett était mécontent. Les images de la nuit dernière repassaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Olivia avait raison. Dean était collé à elle. Naturellement, la nuit dernière, elle était collée à Dean, aussi.

« Et toi ? Tu étais… » Il n'a pas dû finir sa phrase, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J'étais innocente ! Contrairement… à la nuit dernière… » Elle a soupiré et a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« … Ok ok. » Il a mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« En sortant du restaurant, nous sommes tombés sur Rhett et ses collègues… j'ai voulu l'atteindre, mais il était indifférent… alors j'ai reculé. Il y avait une femme avec lui, Jen. Ils essayaient de donner l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Au début, j'y ai cru, mais après j'ai vu sa bague de fiançailles. » Elle a expliqué.

« Il t'as vu avec Dean et a essayé de te rendre jalouse avec cette femme… Jen ? » Elliot aurait certainement fait la même chose. Tous les hommes agissaient en gamin quand il était question d'histoires de cœur.

« Ouais… j'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il a dit que nous parlerions plus tard. Il ne m'a pas rappelé alors je l'ai appelé et lui ai laissé des messages. Il n'a pas rappelé. Alors, je suis allée chez lui… et je l'ai vu embrasser une autre femme… » Les larmes ont jailli de ses yeux.

« Jen ? » Elliot ne comprenait plus.

« Non… une autre femme. Celle-ci était blonde, aussi, mais plus grande et plus mince. Quand je lui ai dit que je l'avais vu l'embrasser… il a dit… 'et'… je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis. Il m'a appelé quatre fois, mais avec ce que j'ai fait avec Dean la nuit dernière… je… je ne peux pas lui parler pour le moment. »

« Comment est-ce que tu as fini avec Dean la nuit dernière ? » Il s'était interrogé là-dessus toute la nuit et toute la matinée.

« Je suis allée au Lojo pour deux ou trois bières et Dean… m'a trouvé. Une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes allés chez moi et tu es intervenu. » Ses yeux semblaient lui faire des excuses.

« Donc… tu étais bouleversée de voir Rhett embrasser une autre femme, tu ne connais même pas les détails, et tu allais le faire payer en couchant avec Dean ? » Elliot était incrédule qu'elle pourrait faire une telle chose.

« Non ! Non ! Je… je ne sais pas. J'étais tellement en colère, Elliot ! Je veux dire… chaque fois que je tiens à quelqu'un… il finit par me repousser ou bien je l'éloigne… et je voulais vraiment… vraiment que les choses marchent avec Rhett. Et je ne veux pas de Dean… il était… il était là quand j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un. J'avais besoin de confort. » Elle était au bord des larmes, pensant combien elle était pathétique.

«Donc… tu aurais couché avec le premier qui t'aurais prêté attention ? Je croyais que tu tenais à Rhett ? » Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce concept. Il avait été avec la même femme toute sa vie. Cela l'a mis en colère.

« Comme si tu ne l'avais jamais fait, monsieur je suis meilleur que les autres ! ? Tu n'as jamais couché avec quelqu'un alors que tu tenais à quelqu'un d'autre ? » Elle était fâchée par sa question et comptait bien lui faire savoir.

« Tu sais très bien que Kathy a été la seule femme! » Elle ne l'accusait pas mais il était fâché à l'idée qu'elle n'avait aucun scrupule à dormir avec le premier venu. Mais s'il était honnête, oui, il a couché avec une femme alors qu'il en aimait une autre. Les dernières années, chaque fois qu'il faisait l'amour à Kathy, il avait l'impression de tromper Olivia.

« Es-tu en train de me traiter de pute parce que j'ai couché avec plus d'un homme ? » Elle criait presque maintenant. Ses yeux étaient noirs avec la colère.

« Non ! Je dis juste que je ne m'abaisserais pas à coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour le confort ! » Les yeux d'Elliot brillaient et sa mâchoire était serrée pendant qu'il criait sur Olivia, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle a lancé sa tête en arrière, riant sarcastiquement. « Oh, tu ne l'as pas fait, hein ? »

Même en colère, l'idée de se pencher un peu plus et d'embrasser son cou lui a traversé l'esprit. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Alors comment Eli est-il ici ? Si tu es meilleur que moi, pourquoi as-tu couché avec Katht après que Royce ait tué sa famille ? Après que tu ais signé les papiers du divorce ? » Après que tu m'ais dit que je comptais pour toi, que tu ne pourrais pas supporter de me perdre en tant qu'équipière, elle voulait vraiment demander.

« Au moins, j'avais un passé amoureux avec elle. Elle n'était pas un déchet ramassé dans un bar ! » Il a répliqué.

Elle a incliné la tête lentement. « Donc… je suis un déchet, Elliot, au même titre que le type que je ramène à la maison ? » Elle était encore en colère, mais surtout elle était blessée. Elle avait mal qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle.

« Qui se ressemble… » Le sarcasme a rempli sa voix, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

Alors elle l'a giflé. Durement. Elliot n'a pas bougé, restant droit comme une statue. Elle a observé l'apparition de l'impression de ses doigts sur son visage. Les larmes ont jailli de ses yeux immédiatement. Elle s'est retournée et est partie en courant.

Il a entendu ses pas s'activant, puis la porte claquer. Comment avait-il pu insinuer que la femme qu'il aimait plus que n'importe quoi était une pute, un déchet ? Elle était partie. Et il craignait que ce ne soit pas uniquement de ce toit, de sa présence, mais de sa vie.


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'avais demandé à celles qui lisent mon histoire de se manifester mais malheureusement ça n'a pas été le cas !!! Je suis très déçue. Je fais énormément d'efforts et prends beaucoup de mon temps pour traduire cette fic. Si les personnes qui me lisent régulièrement voulaient bien me faire un signe, il signifierait pour moi que je ne travaille pas pour rien…alors j'attends un geste de votre part. Merci…et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 14 - Prétentions**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mercredi matin, 28 mai**

Olivia s'est arrêtée aux toilettes afin d'essuyer son visage et refaire son maquillage. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer avec Elliot. Elle pensait vraiment que les choses allaient mieux entre eux. Une minute ils discutent, elle lui fait assez confiance pour lui parler de Rhett et de Dean et la minute suivante ils crient et s'envoient des insultes. Il lui a dit qu'elle était une pute, un déchet. Enfin, il ne lui avait pas clairement dit mais tout ce qu'il avait dit semblait le confirmer. Elle était fatiguée de la façon dont ils fonctionnaient, un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière. Il avait été plus facile de l'ignorer quand il avait insulté sa mère.

Sortant des toilettes, elle a vu l'arrière de la tête d'Elliot. Il était à son bureau, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devait passer à côté du lui pour aller s'assoir. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'est avancée. Juste au moment où elle arrivait à sa hauteur, la voix de Cragen a interrompu ses pensées.

« Benson, Stabler ! » Il y avait de l'exaspération dans la voix de Cragen, leur faisant signe de venir dans son bureau.

Elle a soulevé sa tête, ne regardant pas Elliot. « Oui, monsieur. »

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Mercredi matin, 28 mai**

Olivia s'est assise dans une des chaises à côté du bureau du capitaine. En voyant ses sourcils froncés, elle savait que ça ne serait pas une réunion amicale. Elliot est entré et a fermé la porte. Il a pris une chaise face au bureau, loin d'Olivia. Le capitaine a tout de suite compris. D'ordinaire ils s'asseyaient toujours côte à côte, faisant front ensemble. Comme s'ils étaient obligés d'être près l'un de l'autre. Même lorsqu'ils combattaient, ils ont maintenu une façade externe de l'union. Même quand ils se disputaient, ils gardaient ce lien. Aujourd'hui, ce lien parait bien fragile.

Ils étaient embarrassés par le regard fixe de Cragen. Elliot remuait sur sa chaise et Olivia tordait sa montre autour de son poignet. « En neuf ans, il n'est jamais arrivé qu'un de vous deux ne transmette pas à l'autre une information essentielle sur une enquête. »

« Monsieur, je vous ai dit… » Elliot a commencé à parler.

« Je ne me rappelle vous avoir donné la permission de parler, inspecteur Stabler. »

Olivia savait qu'il était en colère, mais quand il les a appelés 'Benson et Stabler', elle a su que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Jetant un coup d'œil sur Elliot, elle a vu son visage rouge. Rouge d'embarras ou de colère, elle ne pouvait pas le dire.

«Ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière vous fait passer pour des amateurs. Et me fais ressembler à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas commander son unité. Si l'USV seule était impliquée, j'aurai pu passer l'éponge, mais le fait que le FBI y soit mêler me met très en colère. » Sa voix était cinglante. Il regardait ses inspecteurs qui eux, baissaient les yeux.

« Je veux connaitre la raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas transmis l'information à l'inspecteur Benson. » L'exigence dans sa voix a fait Elliot se redresser dans sa chaise. « Et je veux la vérité. »

« Monsieur, j'allais lui dire mais quelque chose est arrivé… je suis désolé… elle… elle est sortie de mon esprit. » Restant sur l'histoire qu'il avait racontée plus tôt, il a posé ses yeux sur Cragen.

« C'est la vérité ? » Cragen était positif que non.

« Oui, monsieur. » Ses yeux restaient sur le capitaine.

« Inspecteur Benson… quelque chose à dire ? » Il s'est tourné vers Olivia.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot, qui lui regardait toujours le capitaine. Soupirant, elle a secoué sa tête. « Non, monsieur. »

« Bien. Inspecteur Stabler, quand cette enquête sera terminée, tu sera suspendu deux jours pour ne pas avoir effectué ton travail. Et un rapport sera établit et mis dans ton dossier. » Il s'est levé et a jeté son stylo sur le bureau.

La bouche d'Olivia s'est ouverte et ses yeux se sont élargis. « Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… » Elle a protesté en se levant.

« Olivia… » Elliot a essayé de la faire taire.

« Je peux et je le fais. Si tu as quelque chose dire, Benson, je te proposes de le faire maintenant. » Sa voix était un avertissement.

« Laisse tomber, Olivia. » Elliot serrait les dents, ne voulant pas qu'elle fasse ça.

« Non, Elliot ! » Leurs yeux se sont réunis quelques secondes. Elle s'est ensuite tourné vers Cragen. « Monsieur, je ne peux pas le laisser être puni par ma faute. » Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, elle a mordu sa lèvre inférieure.

Cragen ne bougeait pas, l'attendant pour continuer. Le lien était encore solide finalement, il a pensé.

« Il m'a appelé… plusieurs fois. Mon téléphone était éteint. Il est venu à mon appartement. Je n'étais pas à la maison. » Elle a expliqué.

« Olivia… ne fais pas ça. » Elliot la priait presque, gagnant un mauvais regard de Cragen.

Elle a regardé Elliot et ensuite le capitaine. « Il m'attendait, mais quand je suis arrivée à la maison j'étais… » Fermant ses yeux, elle a fait une pause. « J'étais ivre… et… je… je n'étais pas seule… donc, il n'a rien pu me dire. Et ce matin il n'a pas eu le temps… et… je suis… je suis désolée, monsieur. » Après sa confession, elle s'est sentie honteuse et s'est mise à rougir.

Olivia était ivre ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Le Capitaine Cragen était un ancien alcoolique. Olivia lui avait parlé de l'alcoolisme de sa mère et il savait qu'elle buvait modérément et très rarement. Il était donc étonné. Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il n'a pas mis longtemps à deviner qui était l'autre. Il avait vu Dean ne pouvant s'empêcher de la regarder. Et Elliot ne pouvait pas le supporter…

Cragen a réfléchit quelques instants avant de parler. « Est-ce que tout ceci a quelque chose à voir avec l'œil au beurre noir et la mâchoire meurtrie de l'agent Porter ? »

La manière dont Olivia a subitement baissé les yeux et les muscles dans la mâchoire d'Elliot ont bougé était la seule réponse dont il a eu besoin. « Oubliez ça. Je ne veux pas savoir. » Il a soupiré. « Vous recevrez un blâme tous les deux pour votre comportement. Inspecteur Stabler, pour me mentir en premier lieu… inspecteur Benson, pour faire mentir votre équipier pour couvrir ton irresponsabilité. Tu peux sortir Stabler. »

Olivia a regardé le capitaine et ensuite Elliot qui se dirigeait vers la porte. « Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. » Il a fait un signe de tête à Cragen et a jeté un petit coup d'œil sur Olivia pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte et partait.

Cragen a dégagé sa gorge et a regardé Olivia. Elle regardait toujours le plancher. « Ivre ? Je suis inquiet, Olivia. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Étonné par la douceur soudaine dans sa voix, elle l'a regardé pour constater qu'il avait la même douceur dans ses yeux. Elle a senti des larmes arriver et à tout fait pour les retenir.

« Juste quelques problèmes personnels, monsieur. » Elle a reniflé et a essuyé une larme qui s'était échappée.

Il a posé sa main sur son bras. « Tu sais l'affection que j'ai pour toi, Olivia. Je suis ici si tu avais besoin de parler… ou autre chose. »

« Je sais… » Elle s'est tournée pour partir, mais s'est arrêtée à la porte, sa main sur la poignée. « Don… merci. »

Il a souri quand elle est partie. Il l'a observé aller à son bureau alors qu'Elliot l'ignorait. Il a secoué sa tête en pensant que s'il avait encore des cheveux, il se les arracherait à cause de ces deux là.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mercredi, 28 mai, fin de matinée**

La matinée avait été calme. Elle avait relu les dossiers de Tarasov et Kushnir deux fois, notant les choses qu'elle devrait faire ainsi que les différentes pistes pouvant faire avancer l'enquête. Dean et ses agents étaient retournés au siège du FBI pour installer l'opération sous couverture. Le point positif était qu'elle ne devait pas le voir. Elle avait assez à faire avec Elliot. S'il soupirait encore une fois elle allait lui jeter quelque chose. Et s'il posait à Fin de nouveau une question à laquelle elle pouvait répondre elle allait aller voir Cragen pour qu'il fasse travailler Fin avec Elliot et qu'elle soit retirée de l'affaire.

Elle a allumé son portable qu'elle avait éteint pour la réunion et s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait eu trois appels en absence. Tous de Rhett. Elle n'était pas prête à lui parler. Elle a allumé son ordinateur pour voir ses emails. Elle en avait un de Casey. Elle l'a ouvert pour le lire.

Nous devons déjeuner ensemble ou tu dois m'appeler ! Que se passe-t-il ? Rhett a dit à Sam qu'il pense que tout est terminé entre vous mais n'en a pas dit plus. Sam est inquiet pour lui. Appelle-moi! Casey.

Au moment ou elle allait appuyer sur le bouton répondre, une voix a appelé son nom. « Une livraison pour Madame Olivia Benson. » Elle a alors vu un énorme bouquet de fleurs s'avancer vers elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu un bouquet aussi gros.

« Benson est là-bas. » Lake a fait signe au livreur.

L'homme a posé les fleurs sur son bureau, alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, stupéfaite et sans voix. Munch s'est approché de l'homme et lui a donné un billet. « Tu me dois dix dollars, Olivia. »

Elliot a essayé d'ignorer les fleurs mais c'était impossible parce que le bouquet était si gros que tout le monde, surtout les femmes, s'approchaient pour le sentir et formulaient des commentaires ridicules sur l'amoureux secret. Olivia rougissait et Elliot bouillonnait.

Finalement chacun s'est remis au travail. Olivia a alors pris la carte qui accompagnait les fleurs. Elliot feignait de travailler, mais l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il voyait ses yeux briller, un sourire arrivant doucement et ensuite le bonheur éclairant tout son visage. Il se demandait ce que diable était écrit sur cette fichue carte. Olivia a de nouveau relu le message :

Idiot - manquer de bon sens ou de jugement. Exemple- 'Rhett peut être un véritable idiot parfois.'

Stupide - pas très éclairé. Exemple- 'Rhett est stupide pour laisser Olivia penser qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à elle.'

Abruti - personne stupide. Exemple- 'Rhett est un abruti pour traiter Olivia comme il l'a fait.'

Prier - demander sincèrement ou humblement quelque chose. Exemple- Rhett prie Olivia de bien vouloir lui parler. Juste parler.

S'il te plaît, Olivia – Rhett.

Elliot l'a vue remettre la carte dans son enveloppe et la glisser sous le sous-main de son bureau. Elle s'est assise et l'a regardé mais son portable a sonné. Il a regardé l'identifiant et a vu que c'était Kathleen.

« Hé, chérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Il a demandé, se détournant d'Olivia.

« La deuxième route sur la droite… ok, bébé… donne-moi quinze minutes. Ouais. Je t'aime aussi. »

Oh, par pitié, Olivia a pensé. Il essayait de nouveau de l'agacer avec ses 'chérie', 'bébé' et 'je t'aime'.

Il a éteint son ordinateur et s'est levé, poussant sa chaise sous son bureau. « Kathleen a une panne de voiture...elle doit être au travail à 11h30. Dis-le à Cragen pour moi. »

« Ouais… bien sûr. » Elle a répondu sans le regarder. Ok, peut-être qu'il n'essayait pas de l'agacer. Ou alors il l'avait fait exprès pour qu'ensuite elle se sente mal d'avoir penser qu'il parlait à Kathy.

Il était devant elle debout, ses clefs à la main. « Écoute Liv, je…heu…je… »

« Quoi ? » Elle le regardait curieusement.

Il a passé la main sur son visage et a soupiré. « Rien… juste… rien. » Et il est parti.

Elle a ouvert un autre rapport sur le viol de Tarasov et a commencé à lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Fin a fait rouler sa chaise jusqu'à son bureau. « Je crois que tu as un visiteur, mon amie. » Il a incliné la tête vers la porte en chuchotant.

Elle a levé la tête vers la double-porte et a vu Rhett. Elle a pensé que son estomac était tombé dans ses chaussure, que son cœur était dans sa gorge et que ses poumons ne laissaient plus entrer aucun air. Il marchait tranquillement vers elle.

« Je vois que tu as reçu les fleurs. » Il a fait signe vers le bouquet.

« Oh, ouais… je les ai reçues… » Elle a souri.

« Un peu exagéré ce bouquet hein ? Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il serait si grand. » Il passait ses doigts sur une fleur.

« Elles sont belles… et elles ont eu beaucoup de succès… tout le monde est venu les voir. » Elle a touché une fleur elle aussi. Il a alors couvert sa main avec la sienne.

« Olivia, viens déjeuner avec moi pour que nous parlions… s'il te plaît ? » Ses yeux étaient si bleus, si tristes, si irrésistibles. Aussi magnifiques que ceux d'Elliot. Du moins quand il n'était pas en colère… ce qui était rare ces derniers temps.

Il était agréable de sentir sa main sur la sienne. « Tu sais qu'après ce bouquet je ne pourrais rien te refuser… » Elle l'a taquiné.

Il a ri et a embrassé sa main. « Ils m'ont dit qu'ils me rendraient mon argent si ça ne fonctionnait pas. »

**Résidence Benson**

**Déjeuner. Mercredi 28 mai**

Olivia avait proposé qu'ils achètent quelque chose à emporter chez elle pour qu'ils puissent parler en privé. Ils s'étaient décidés pour des sandwichs. Ils se sont assis face à face dans la cuisine et ont parlé de tout et de rien. Après le repas Rhett a débarrassé la table et Olivia l'a lavée. Pendant qu'elle rinçait l'éponge, Rhett s'est approché d'elle, s'appuyant contre le comptoir près de l'évier et la regardant.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment où commencer… »

Elle a séché ses mains, s'est tournée vers lui et s'est appuyée contre l'évier. « Peut-être par le début… à quel moment m'as-tu vu avec Dean ? »

« Avant d'aller au restaurant, sur le passage clouté. Je t'ai entendu rire. Il avait son bras autour de tes épaules et tu as mis le tien autour de sa taille… j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait donné un coup de poing. » Il regardait le plancher, se rappelant comment il s'était senti.

Elle s'est vaguement rappelée le moment et s'est rendue compte que si la situation avait été inversée, elle aurait été perturbée, elle aussi. « Rhett, je suis désolée. Je peux imaginer ce que tu t'es dit. Tu sais que Dean et moi nous connaissons bien. Mais il ne m'intéresse pas de cette manière. Nous sommes restés amis. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et je ne vais pas te mentir… c'était bon de le revoir. »

« Ok, je peux accepter que vous soyez amis. Mais, il était collé à toi… et… ça n'a pas semblé te déranger… » Il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti.

« Ouais, Dean est… assez tactile c'est vrai. » Elle a levé ses épaules.

« Alors la seule solution que j'ai trouvé a été de te rendre jalouse toi aussi. » Il lui a dit.

« Avec Jen. Au passage sa bague de fiançailles est vraiment très jolie. » Elle l'a regardé avec une petite grimace.

« Donc… tu savais ce que je faisais ? Bon sang, je me sens très bête maintenant ! » Il s'est mis à rire. Elle l'a rejoint.

« Pas tout de suite… mais j'ai vite compris. J'allais te présenter à Dean, mais tu as agis si indifférent que ça m'a blessé… » Elle a essayé de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient.

« Olivia, je suis vraiment désolé… » Il était désolé. Il agirait différemment s'il pouvait retourner en arrière.

« Dean m'a dit plus tard que tu n'agissais pas vraiment comme mon petit-ami… j'ai voulu le gifler pour dire ça… » Elle a levé son poing et l'a agité.

Rhett a saisi son poignet, a ouvert sa main et a placé plusieurs baisers contre sa paume. Il a ensuite refermé sa main. « Pour plus tard, quand tu auras besoin de quelque chose pour te rappeler que je suis ton petit-ami. »

« Rhett… » Elle a été touchée par son geste, montrant que finalement il tenait à elle.

« Je te promets d'agir comme le meilleur petit-ami du monde, si tu veux bien me donner une seconde chance ! » Il l'a tiré dans ses bras.

« Tu as dit que nous parlerions plus tard… mais tu ne m'as jamais rappelé…ou répondu à mes appels… et quand je suis venu chez toi… je t'ai vu embrasser cette femme. J'étais blessée, Rhett. Qui est-elle ? Tu tiens à elle ? » Elle a secoué sa tête. « Tu ne dois pas répondre, Rhett. Je suis désolée. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas engagés et tu as le droit d'embrasser qui tu veux… » Elle était bouleversée et avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

« Olivia, tu es la seule que je veux embrasser… la seule que je désire. » Sa voix était tendre et elle sentait sa sincérité.

« Alors pourquoi… pourquoi… tu l'as embrassé ? Elle doit compter pour toi. » Les larmes étaient sorties sans prévenir et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

« Elle compte beaucoup pour moi...c'est ma sœur, Emily. » Il savait qu'elle allait se mettre en colère. « J'ai gardé son fils, mon neveu, Joey, alors qu'elle prenait un cours d'art au musée. Son mari n'était pas en ville. »

L'enfant dans la voiture. « Ta… sœur ? Ta sœur ? Tu as embrassé ta sœur en me laissant penser qu'elle était une autre femme ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » Elle était vraiment en colère, mais soudainement elle a vu le visage de Dean, la danse dans le bar et la scène dans son hall. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Je ne sais pas… c'est juste arrivé. Je t'ai vu contrariée et jalouse… mais je me suis rappelé Porter collé à toi alors j'ai voulu que tu penses que j'avais quelqu'un moi aussi. Je suis désolé, Olivia. C'était juvénile. » Il était bouleversé lui aussi.

« Oh, Rhett. » Elle a soupiré, fermant ses yeux. «Puisqu'on est honnête, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Mais promets- moi s'il te plaît que tu essaieras de comprendre comment je me suis sentie la nuit dernière et dans quel était j'étais. » Elle a prié.

Son cœur s'est soudainement rempli de crainte. Que pouvait-elle avoir fait ? Il a dû être calme et essayé de se mettre à sa place. « Olivia...dis-le juste. »

« Après t'avoir vu embrasser… ta… sœur… et quand tu m'as dit 'et'… j'était désespérée. Je continuais à me dire que tu ne m'appartenais pas et que tu ne tenais pas à moi… alors… » Elle a respiré un grand coup.

« Tu n'es pas rentrée à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a demandé, connaissant la réponse.

Secouant sa tête, elle a répondu. « Je me suis arrêtée dans un bar près de chez moi… le LoJo… j'avais bu quatre ou cinq bières… quand Dean m'a trouvé. Il a voulu me ramener à la maison et… » Elle a essayé d'expliquer.

Rhett a immédiatement sauté aux conclusions. « Tu as couché avec lui ? » Il a tourné sa tête pour qu'elle ne voie pas sa douleur.

« Non ! Non ! Il a voulu me ramener à la maison, s'assurer que j'étais en sécurité et partir. J'ai… j'ai voulu danser … et… et, nous avons commencé à nous embrasser… et tu sais… heu… un peu plus… et je lui ai dit de me ramener à la maison… ce que nous avons fait… » Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de raconter ces choses à Rhett.

Il était soudainement très nauséeux. Il s'est approché de la poubelle, ne la regardant toujours pas. «Tu… tu l'as laissé te ramener chez toi ? Tu voulais coucher avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Rhett… j'étais ivre… si… en colère… si malheureuse… honnêtement… je ne sais pas ce qui se serait produit si Elliot n'avait pas été là. » Elle a continué.

« Elliot ? Elliot était là ? » Il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Il m'attendait sur mon palier… il avait des nouvelles sur l'enquête… mon téléphone était éteint alors il est venu chez moi. Il a frappé Dean pour essayer de profiter de moi… il m'a aidé quand j'ai été malade et il est resté la nuit pour veiller sur moi. » Elle a fini son histoire, sachant qu'il aurait certainement des questions, mais soulagée de lui avoir tout dit.

Il était tranquille. Très tranquille. Son esprit s'emballait. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était qu'Olivia avait couru directement dans les bras d'un ancien amant. Il se demandait si elle ferait cela chaque fois qu'ils se disputeraient. Mais il s'est vite repris, se jugeant injuste de penser ça. C'était sa faute parce qu'il était celui qui avait commencé ce jeu. Il avait essayé de la rendre jalouse, d'abord avec Jen puis avec sa sœur. Et ça avait marché. Elle était jalouse et blessée. Il l'avait blessée. Il lui avait fait croire qu'elle ne comptait pas pour lui. Elle avait cherché le réconfort dans les bras d'un veil ami. Un ex. Et son équipier était resté la nuit ? Devrait-il se battre avec ces deux hommes pour avoir Olivia ? Il était complètement perdu. Une partie de lui était en colère pour s'être précipitée dans les bras d'un autre. Et une partie de lui a voulu la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'il la comprenait et lui pardonnait. Alors elle lui pardonnerait aussi de l'avoir poussé à faire ces choses.

« Rhett… dis-moi s'il te plaît que tu comprends… » Il y avait beaucoup de crainte dans sa voix.

« Pourquoi, Olivia ? Pourquoi as-tu couru vers lui ? » Sa voix était basse et tranquille.

« Je n'ai couru vers personne, Rhett. Il s'est trouvé… être là… j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un pour me désirer et il était là. C'est tout. » Elle sentait que les choses ne tournaient pas en sa faveur.

« Besoin de quelqu'un pour te désirer ? Je te désire, Olivia… ça ne te suffit pas ? » Il a demandé avec des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Tu m'as éloigné, Rhett… toutes les personnes de ma vie m'ont éloigné. Ma mère m'a éloigné parce que je lui rappelais son viol… mon premier petit-ami, mon fiancé, m'a éloigné parce que ma mère l'avait menacé de le faire renvoyer de l'université. J'ai construit un mur autour de moi… il est plus facile de ne pas s'attacher que d'être malheureuse quand ils partent. Et ils me quittent toujours… » Elle a chuchoté, son regard perdu dans l'espace.

Rhett l'observait, silencieusement, souffrait pour elle, sentant presque la douleur du rejet qu'elle avait senti toute sa vie. La douleur du rejet qu'il lui avait infligé.

« Pendant des années j'avais réussi à ne laisser entrer personne… et pourtant, il y est arrivé. Il était entré petit à petit dans mon cœur… sans que je le sache. Peu à peu il a démoli mes murs, pierres après pierres… jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé qu'il était devenu une partie de moi, que j'ignorais où il finissait et où je commençais… nous étions empêtrés… et quand son épouse est partie les frontières que nous avions bâties ont volé en éclat… il m'a dit qu'il tenait à moi… mais après il m'a éloigné et ai retourné vers elle… et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça… jamais… » Elle parlait doucement, calmement.

Son regard lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était en transe, dans un autre monde. Il n'était pas même sûr qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle parlait à haute voix.

« Qui ? Olivia, qui ? » Il pensait qu'elle parlait de Dean mais il n'était pas sûr.

« Elliot… » Elle a chuchoté, l'écho de son nom a cassé sa transe et elle a regardé Rhett.

« Et alors il y a eu Dean…je pensais être prête à reprendre le risque… j'étais si fatiguée d'être seule… si fatiguée de n'appartenir à personne… mais quand il a voulu plus… tout ce que je pouvais penser était que la douleur serait terrible quand il me quitterait… je savais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter… je l'ai éloigné… et alors je t'ai rencontré… » Elle l'a regardé et les larmes qu'elle avait vaillamment retenues sont tombées. « Oh, Rhett, je ne veux pas que tu partes… dis-moi que tu comprends, que tu me pardonnes. S'il te plaît ne me quitte pas ! » Elle est tombée en larmes dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à lui.

Rhett a vraiment senti sa douleur… il a compris beaucoup de choses sur elle par ces confessions. Il a compris et a pardonné. Il ne voulait rien de plus qu'être avec elle, l'aimer, partager sa vie avec elle. Elle ne le savait pas encore mais il se sentait aussi empêtré avec elle qu'elle l'avait été avec son équipier.

« C'est ok, bébé. Je ne vais nulle part. Je comprends et je te pardonne, Olivia. Je ne t'éloignerai jamais. Jamais. Je veux être avec toi.» Il a enveloppé ses bras autour d'elle et l'a tenue jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se soient arrêtés et que son corps ait cessé de trembler.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Jeudi matin, 29 mai**

Elliot n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir raté Rhett hier soir. Il avait créé toutes sortes d'images dans son esprit et voulait vraiment voir à quoi ressemblait son concurrent. Et le fait que chaque personne qui l'avait rencontré le trouvait charmant ne l'aidait pas du tout. Tandis qu'Olivia était partie déjeuner… avec Rhett… il s'était assis à son bureau, faisant semblant de chercher un dossier, alors qu'il voulait simplement mettre la main sur la carte. Il l'avait trouvée. Et l'avait lue. Et s'était presque étouffé. Ce type savait parler aux femmes et Elliot savait maintenant pourquoi Olivia était partie déjeuner avec lui. Quand elle était revenue il l'avait observée. Quelles que soient ses expressions ou ses mouvements, il était positif. Elle était rayonnante et encore plus belle.

Olivia et Fin avaient commencé leur recherche sur la vie du 'Vinny' Sollecito, le troisième homme qui avait été avec Zhanna Tarasov la nuit de son supposé viol. Ils ont transmis ce qu'ils avaient appris au reste de l'équipe au briefing habituel du matin. Mona Petrovsky avait surpris une conversation entre Luka et Boris et avait réalisé que l'homme sans nom était Sollecito. Elle avait appelé au bureau et parlé à Fin. Vinny était le plus jeune fils de Giuseppe Sollecito, et à la vue des comptes, le fils préféré de son père. Vinny et son épouse possédaient et dirigeaient plusieurs imprimeries. Son titre officiel pour les affaires de famille était 'directeur aux comptes' pour le groupe Giordani, signifiant qu'il surveillait toutes les finances du groupe. Outre le fait qu'il détenait deux des bars en copropriété avec Gavlik, Olivia et Fin ne voyaient pas quel était le rapport entre les deux hommes. Fin pensait que Sollecito savait quelque chose sur Gavlik, mais Olivia n'en était pas aussi sûre.

Elle faisait cliquer son stylo ouvert et fermé pendant qu'elle faisait sa présentation.

« Notre plan aujourd'hui est de parler de nouveau avec Zhanna Tarasov pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait nous dire au sujet de notre ami Vinny. Et si vous, Munch et Lake, rendez de nouveau visite à Vic Gavlik, interrogez-le sur les habitudes de déplacement d'Anatoly. Nous devons le trouver. C'est tout. Fin, quelque chose à rajouter ? » Olivia faisait maintenant rouler son stylo entre ses mains en le regardant.

« Nan… rien… tu as tout dit. » Fin lui a souri.

« Capitaine… » Elle a incliné la tête vers Cragen.

« Dean va expliquer les préparatifs pour l'opération sous couverture. » Cragen a fait signe vers Dean.

Alors qu'Olivia allait s'asseoir et que Dean prenait sa place, leurs yeux se sont croisés un bref instant. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis ce fameux mardi soir et les choses étaient assez maladroites entre eux. Elle savait très bien qu'ils allaient tôt ou tard devoir en parler car ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble sur cette enquête.

Dean a commencé à expliquer à l'équipe comment les choses allaient se passer. Le FBI avait eu une nouvelle idée pour l'infiltration. Ils introduiront des femmes agents du FBI d'origine ukrainienne voulant faire des études, trouver un travail et un endroit pour vivre. De cette façon ils créeront des proies faciles pour Gavlik.

Il fallait d'abord infitrer les femmes pour voir le déroulement des choses. En fonction des résultats, Elliot et l'agent Cerek feront leur entrée sous couverture. Dean leur a donc expliqués qu'ils devraient attendre environ deux à quatre semaines avant de prendre leurs nouvelles identités.

Olivia, jetant un coup d'œil chez Elliot, était complètement soulagée. Elle détestait l'idée qu'Elliot soit là-bas seul, sans elle. Il était à peine neuf heures du matin que ses manches de chemises étaient déjà roulées et sa cravate desserrée. Il était si beau. Elle ne rendait même pas compte qu'elle le regardait fixement. Mais quand elle l'a vu la regarder fixement lui aussi, elle s'est mise à rougir. Les coins de ses lèvres étaient courbés dans un petit sourire, lui disant qu'il savait à quoi elle pensait. En sachant ça, elle s'est mise à rougir encore plus.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 - Toujours**

**Résidence Stabler**

**Vendredi soir, 30 mai**

« L'enquête avance ? » Kathy a demandé soudainement.

Ils regardaient Monk. Enfin, Kathy regardait Monk. Elliot était assis à côté d'elle, pensant à son sujet préféré. Olivia. Elle retrouvait Rhett ce soir pour fêter leur premier mois ensemble. Super. Il avait surpris Lake en parler. Pour gagner du temps elle avait apporté ses vêtements pour se changer après le travail. Il l'avait déjà vu habillée pour sortir, mais ce soir, ce soir elle était absolument renversante.

La robe était en soie rouge, sans bretelles, simplement attachée autour de son cou, laissant voir complètement ses épaules. Son décolleté était vertigineux. Et s'il avait refusé qu'une de ses filles porte une robe pareille, il n'était pas plus heureux qu'Olivia le fasse. Elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Et elle avait encore coiffé ses cheveux de cette manière sauvage et sexy. Il connaissait cette robe mais ce soir il la trouvait encore plus belle. Et celle qui la portait encore plus.

Peut-être que la raison était sa peau bronzée. Il avait entendu qu'elle et Rhett avaient fait un peu de bateau. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement dû au fait qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Rhett? Il a détesté l'admettre, mais c'était probablement la raison. En fait, il ne l'avait jamais vu si heureuse. Une petite partie de lui était heureuse pour elle, mais une autre, plus grande, était tourmentée qu'elle tourne une page de sa vie. Sans lui. L'angoisse a rempli son cœur quand il a osé penser qu'elle pourrait être tombée amoureuse. À cette pensée, il a senti une vague de nausée l'envahir, posant sa main gauche sur son estomac et sa droite sur sa bouche. Il a fermé les yeux.

« EL ? Ca ne va pas ? » Kathy a demandé inquiète.

Ses yeux se sont ouverts, sa main tombant de sa bouche, et il s'est tourné vers elle. « Désolé… quoi ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si l'enquête avançait, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu… tu as l'air malade… tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Elle a placé une main sur son front. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre… »

« Je… je vais très bien… certainement quelque chose que j'ai mangé. » Il a enlevé doucement sa main.

Elle voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage. Ils sont restés là quelques minutes sans rien dire. Il avait l'air mieux. Il n'était plus pâle et il ne touchait plus son estomac. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'est lancée.

« Quand tu es parti d'ici mardi soir, tu as dit qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'affaire… » Elle a parlé tranquillement, ses yeux rivés sur la télévision.

« Ouais…… nous avons découvert le nom d'un suspect. » Il a répondu, lui aussi ses yeux dans la direction de la télévision.

« Où es-tu allé ? » Elle faisait attention à maintenir sa voix calme.

« Je…heu… je suis allé au bureau. Pourquoi ? » Sa voix était régulière, bien que sa fréquence cardiaque avait augmenté quelque peu.

Il ne mentait pas. Il était allé au bureau, pour vérifier si Liv n'était pas encore en train de travailler. Mais il savait que Kathy cherchait autre chose.

« Olivia était là ? » Elle parlait toujours tranquillement.

« Heu… non… elle n'y était pas. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Kath ? » La colère commençait à filtrer dans sa voix.

« Tu n'es pas rentré à la maison de toute la nuit. » Elle s'est tournée vers lui.

Il était silencieux, ne trouvant rien à dire qui ne serait pas un mensonge. Le mensonge était un péché et il le savait.

« Où es-tu allé ? » Son regard fixe était impitoyable.

« Kathy… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu veux encore que l'on se dispute au sujet de mon travail ? C'est ça? Je te l'ai déjà dit… je n'irai pas dans le Queens ou une autre unité. Je ne quitte pas l'USV ! Je fais trop d'heures ! Je sais ça ! Tu sais ça ! Il faut que tu t'y fasses ! »

« Tu es resté chez Olivia ? » Elle a demandé tranquillement, le regardant toujours fixement, son menton tremblant légèrement.

La voilà. La vraie question. Il devait répondre et elle n'allait pas apprécier. Du tout. Les choses n'allaient pas du tout entre lui et Kathy et il voulait vraiment arranger les choses. Il devait penser à Eli. Mais il était fatigué de jouer à ce jeu.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Kathy ? » Il a soupiré, regardant la télévision sans bouger.

« Je sais déjà la vérité… un ami t'as vu sortir de son bâtiment à 5h45 du matin. Mais je veux l'entendre de toi. Dis-moi Elliot, es-tu resté chez Olivia ? » Son regard était glacial.

Il a frotté ses mains en sueur sur ses cuisses pour les sécher. Se levant, il a passé ses mains sur son visage. Il s'est tourné vers Kathy, et lui a répondu. « Oui. Mais pas comme tu le penses. »

Elle a ri douloureusement. « La façon dont je pense t'importe Elliot ? Hein ? »

« Kathy… » Il voulait expliquer. Mais comment dire à votre épouse que vous aimez une autre femme, que vous y passez la nuit, mais que non, il ne s'est rien passé. Et que même si elle ou les autres ne le croient pas vous vous en fichez de toute façon.

« Elliot, il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre vous… admets-le. Alors… était-ce aussi bon que dans tes rêves ? » Ses mots étaient des couteaux tranchants.

Il s'est précipité vers elle, l'a soulevée par les épaules et a commencé à la secouer. « Il ne s'est rien passé, Kathy ! Je te jure que je n'ai jamais touché Olivia ! Jamais ! Je t'ai toujours été fidèle ! Même pendant nos deux ans de séparation ! »

Kathy le regardait fixement. « Tu peux avoir été fidèle physiquement, Elliot, mais mentalement tu es à Olivia depuis des années. »

Elle avait raison. Elle venait de résumer sa relation avec Olivia en une simple phrase. Il était à Olivia. Mais Kathy devait croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé cette nuit-là.

« Kathy, le téléphone de Liv était éteint...chose qu'elle ne fait jamais. J'étais inquiet. L'enquête est dangereuse. Elle n'était pas au bureau alors je suis allé chez elle. Elle n'y était pas. Je suis allé au bar près de chez elle où elle a l'habitude d'aller...elle n'y était pas non plus. Je me suis assis devant sa porte pendant plus de deux heures. Quand elle est arrivée, elle était ivre et avec quelqu'un qui essayait de profiter d'elle… je l'ai… fait partir. Elle était vraiment saoule, elle vomissait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser...elle ne boit jamais comme ça...jamais...elle s'était disputée avec Rhett… j'ai dormi sur le divan et je suis partie quand j'ai entendu la douche. Je te jure, Kathy, rien ne s'est produit. » Il n'a pas aimé raconter tout ça à Kathy mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« C'est peut-être ce qui s'est passé, Elliot, mais cela ne change pas ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre… » Elle a soupiré, tournant une mèche de ses cheveux sur un de ses doigts.

« Kathy, elle a un petit ami...c'est sérieux entre eux...elle est heureuse… » Il s'est arrêté, les mots qu'il prononçait lui faisant mal.

« Et tu as une épouse et cinq enfants… et comme je te l'ai dit, ça ne change pas ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre. » Elle s'est tournée pour quitter la pièce. « Bonne nuit, Elliot. »

xxxxxxx

**Deux semaines plus tard**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

Olivia était assise à son bureau, jouant avec un stylo. Cela faisait deux semaines que le FBI avait présenté son plan d'infiltration. Depuis une semaine leurs deux agents femmes travaillaient au bar de Gavlik. Elles avaient sympathisé avec une des filles de Gavlik. Quelques heures plus tard Gavlik leur avait proposé du travail.

Dans une semaine Elliot et Matt devaient démarrer leur opération d'infiltration selon les dires de Dean. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, ainsi elle avait demandé à Dean si les preuves que les filles trouveraient ne seraient pas suffisantes, évitant ainsi la deuxième infiltration. Il savait que la seule raison de sa demande était Elliot. Il savait, comme tous les autres, que leur relation était autre chose que de la simple amitié, même si aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre à haute voix.

Dean avait fait des excuses à Olivia trois jours après cette fameuse soirée devant son appartement. Il lui avait juré qu'il était sur le point de s'arrêter quand Elliot lui avait sauté dessus. Depuis ce jour, il s'était conduit avec elle d'une manière exemplaire et elle le respectait pour ça. Tout doucement leur amitié revenait et la rendait très heureuse.

Elle et Elliot était une autre histoire. Depuis l'incident du toit, elle faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter. Elle lui parlait seulement quand le travail le nécessitait. Il semblait avoir cette colère en lui qui ne demandait qu'à éclater et elle ne voulait en aucun cas être celle à la faire sortir, ou pire, son destinataire. Elle avait entendu dire que les choses entre lui et Kathy étaient pire que jamais, mais après tout, ça n'était pas son problème.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de parler à Cragen des tensions entre elle et Elliot. Il les avait senties et avait donc continué à laisser Olivia travailler avec Fin. Elliot demandait toujours pourquoi il ne pouvait pas travailler avec Olivia. Elle commençait vraiment à être fatiguée d'Elliot et de ses variations d'humeur. Et avec Rhett dans sa vie elle pensait de moins en moins à lui. Parfois. Mais elle tenait toujours à lui. En fait elle l'aimait toujours. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais elle avait finalement trouvé une manière d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, aussi.

Durant les deux dernières semaines, Olivia et Fin avaient finalement réussi à faire admettre à Zhanna qu'elle n'avait pas été violée, mais que Gavlik ne lui avait pas donné l'argent qu'il lui avait promis et qu'elle était fâchée. Elle avait crié, l'avait insulté et l'avait menacé d'arrêter de travailler pour lui, tout cela dans un bar bondé. Il était furieux et pour maintenir son autorité en place il avait commandé Luka et Boris de la corriger.

Pouvant être inculpée pour fausse déclaration et prostitution, et pour que ces charges ne soient pas retenues contre elle, elle avait accepté de dire à la police tout ce qu'elle savait sur Gavlik et ses affaires. Et elle avait aussi promis de témoigner contre lui. En attendant elle serait placée sous protection. Zhanna voulait quittait ce style de vie et Olivia était prête à tout faire pour l'aider.

Munch et Lake avaient finalement trouvé Anatoly Gavlik qui revenait d'Europe. Il leur a expliqué que sa société était légale et bénéfique pour les filles voulant une meilleure vie et une bonne éducation. Il a par contre nié savoir quoi que soit au sujet de l'agression de Zhanna. Ils avaient également appris certaines choses au sujet de Vinny Sollecito. Il était un grand homme d'affaires mais un médiocre mari. Il avait un goût immodéré pour les femmes, quel que soit leur âge. Les filles de Gavlik faisaient son affaire quand il n'avait pas le temps d'en chercher d'autres. Il était apparemment charmant mais savait se montrer très intimidant. Gavlik et Sollecito travaillaient ensemble depuis des années, mais personne n'était disposé à donner de détails sur leur association.

Olivia a soupiré et a regardé l'horloge sur le mur. Neuf heures vingt-trois. En dehors de quelques employés de nuit elle était la dernière au bureau. Elle devait rentrer à la maison, mais n'avait pas envie d'être seule. En effet, Rhett n'était pas là et après seulement six semaines, elle était malheureuse à l'idée de passer une soirée sans lui. Elle devait encore tenir deux jours et demi.

Rhett était partit ce matin à Los Angeles pour finaliser les derniers détails sur le documentaire sur la guerre en Afghanistan. Il avait dit Olivia qu'il ne serait certainement pas de retour avant dimanche après-midi.

Soupirant encore, elle a éteint son ordinateur, fait une pile propre des dossiers sur son bureau, rangé ses stylos puis s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers son casier. Elle l'a ouvert, a pris son sac et l'a refermé. Et elle est partie, seule.

Elle pensait vaguement à la menace planant sur elle depuis trois semaines et au fait que les hommes dans sa vie seraient très mécontents de la savoir seule dehors ce soir. Et après tout, en trois semaines rien ne s'était passé et aucune autre menace n'était apparue. Et puis elle était flic, elle savait se défendre.

En roulant vers son appartement, elle a décidé de s'arrêter au Lojo. Elle était vraiment fatiguée par cette enquête et puisqu'elle n'allait pas voir Rhett ce soir, elle irait au lit tôt. Elle s'est donc dit qu'une ou deux bières l'aideraient à trouver le sommeil.

**Bar le LoJo**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

Glissant sur un des tabourets, elle a fait signe à Mike qui lui a répondu en retour. Elle a regardé rapidement autour d'elle, ne voyant personne qu'elle connaissait.

« Hé, Liv… tu veux un peu de folie ce soir ou tu vas prendre comme d'habitude ? » Mike s'est avancé vers elle, se séchant les mains avec une serviette.

« J'ai juste besoin de la même chose ennuyeuse… cette bonne veille bière… » Elle lui a souri.

Il a décapsulé la bouteille avant de la lui remettre. « Et voilà, une bière pour la belle dame. »

« Merci Mike. » Elle a pris une grande gorgée.

Vingt minutes plus tard elle avait fini sa bière et essayait d'obtenir l'attention de Mike pour en avoir une autre, quand une bouteille fraîchement ouverte est apparue devant elle.

« Celle-ci est pour moi, chérie. » Une voix très profonde a chuchoté près de son oreille.

Un homme avec des cheveux et des yeux foncés, vêtu d'un costume très cher, avait pris la liberté de lui acheter une bière. Elle a tourné la tête pour regarder cet homme tout à fait séduisant, probablement Italien, bien charpenté et sentant très bon, mais avec ce petit quelque chose qui lui disait de faire très attention. Très très attention.

Son sourire était aussi sarcastique que sa voix. « Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas votre chérie et deuxièmement, si je veux une autre bière, je l'achèterai moi-même. » Elle a regardé dans ses yeux rieurs.

« Indépendante et courageuse, n'est-ce pas ? Juste comme j'aime ma femme. » Sa tonalité et son sourire étaient tout à fait suggestifs.

« Et je ne suis pas votre femme non plus. » Olivia ne souriait pas du tout.

« Je prie votre pardon, mademoiselle heu……… je suis désolé… je ne connais pas votre nom. » Son grand sourire a révélé une dentition blanche et parfaitement droite.

« Inspecteur. »

« Votre mère doit avoir un étrange sens de l'humour pour vous avoir appelé inspecteur. » Ses yeux voyageaient sur tout son corps.

« On ne plaisante pas des morts. » Sans pensée, elle a pris la bouteille et en a pris trois gorgées rapides.

« Oh, je suis désolé… ce n'était pas voulu. » Pour la première fois, son sourire s'est envolé.

« J'en suis certaine. » Elle a répondu en apportant de nouveau la bouteille à sa bouche.

« Votre mère… est morte depuis longtemps ? » Son souci semblait véritable. Mais Olivia savait qu'il ne l'était pas.

Elle a essuyé sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Sept ans. »

« Et votre père ? » Il était étrangement curieux.

« Je ne l'ai jamais connu. » Elle a répondu, secouant sa tête pour dissiper le brouillard devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas bu deux bières. Comment était-ce possible ?

« J'ai la chance d'avoir toujours mes parents. Je suis désolé que vous soyez seule. » Il lui a dit, plaçant sa main sur son bras.

Elle a pris sa main et l'a placée sur la barre. « Ouais, merci. » Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, elle a essayé de se concentrer sur son visage qui était soudainement brouillé.

« Mais pas désolé qu'une si belle femme soit seule dans un endroit comme celui-là un vendredi soir. » Se penchant près d'elle, il a mis son bras sur le dossier de son tabouret, effleurant légèrement ses épaules.

Elle a essayé de s'éloigner un peu, mais sa vision se brouillait et son équilibre était périlleux. Elle a fini par tomber dans lui, son bras saisissant ses épaules, l'autre l'attrapant autour de la taille. Elle ne voulait pas ce contact mais ne pouvait rien faire ou rien dire. Elle était paralysée. Les bouteilles sur les étagères devant elle semblaient beaucoup plus nombreuses que quand elle était arrivée et s'est soudainement sentie nauséeuse. Elle voulait dire à ce homme qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle voulait aussi attirer l'attention de Mike mais son cerveau ne commandait plus sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

« Votre ami… Rhett, c'est ça? Il n'est pas très malin de laisser sa femme sans surveillance, particulièrement quand elle est aussi magnifique que vous, inspecteur Benson. » Il a murmuré dans son oreille, libérant sa taille pour prendre de l'argent dans sa poche. Il a posé un billet de vingt dollars sur le bar.

Son esprit hurlait pour qu'il enlève ses mais, mais sa voix et son corps la trahissaient. Quand il l'a mené hors du bar, elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. Elle regardait Mike, essayant de parler, mais les mots qu'elle pouvait former dans son esprit n'arrivaient pas à sa gorge, encore moins à sa bouche. Elle envoyait des messages silencieux avec ses yeux à Mike, priant qu'il comprendrait. Si Elliot était ici, il lirait ses yeux, il saurait et il l'aiderait. Juste avant que l'homme l'ait tirée dans la nuit, elle a pensé avoir vu Mike jeter un coup d'œil perplexe et inquiet sur elle.

Malgré son état comateux, elle s'est rappelé que l'homme l'avait appelé par son nom. Il avait dit inspecteur Benson et elle était sûre de ne pas lui avoir dit son nom. Et comment savait-il pour Rhett ? Elle savait maintenant pourquoi elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Elle n'aurait jamais dû boire cette bière. Elle allait avoir des ennuis et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elliot ? Elliot, j'ai besoin de toi. Où es-tu ? EL ? Aide-moi. EL ? Son esprit criait.

**Résidence Stabler**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

« Stabler. » Voyant le numéro du bureau s'afficher, Elliot a pensé qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une nouvelle affaire. L'horloge sur le lecteur DVD indiquait 10h30. Il observait un match de base-ball avec Dickie, tous les deux confortablement installés dans le canapé.

« Inspecteur Stabler, je suis le sergent Mark Ruiz. « Il y a peut-être un problème. Un collègue a reçu un appel… » Il a fait une pause pour prendre une feuille. « Mike Overton… il pense avoir vu quelqu'un prendre une femme hors d'un bar contre sa volonté et a dit que nous devrions vous appeler. »

Ruiz était nouveau, il n'était arrivé que depuis une semaine et ne connaissait pas les noms de tout le monde.

Elliot a réfléchi pour Mike Overton. « M'appeler ? Est-ce que je connais ce Overton ? »

« Il a dit que vous sauriez … il tient le bar le Lojo et a dit que la femme était votre équipière. » Le Sergent Ruiz a expliqué.

Ce Mike ! « Quoi ? ! Quand a-t-il appelé ? » Il a crié.

« Il y a cinq minutes. Je vous ai transmis le message dès que je l'ai reçu, inspecteur. »

« Ouais…bien. Je m'en occupe. Merci. » Et il a raccroché.

Sa crainte était immédiate et son cœur s'est mit à battre si fort que sa tête s'est mise à tourner. Il s'est forcé à se calmer. Tout d'abord il devait appeler Olivia pour être sûr que c'était elle. Il était étonné d'avoir frappé le bon chiffre au premier essai. Il y avait une sonnerie. Deux, puis trois. « Allez, Liv. Réponds au téléphone ! » Peut-être qu'elle l'avait éteint comme il y a deux semaines. Juste avant la messagerie la sonnerie s'est arrêtée et un bref soulagement l'a assailli quand tout à coup une voix masculine a répondu. Non. Elle ne l'avait pas éteint.

« Vous êtes en retard, inspecteur Stabler. Elle est si belle. » Son rire était maléfique.

« Je jure qui se vous la touchais, je vous tuerai ! » Elliot pouvait à peine respirer.

« Vous n'êtes en aucune position pour faire des menaces, inspecteur Stabler. » Son rire à rempli sa tête quelques secondes avant que l'appel soit terminé.

Elliot n'avait pas ressenti souvent la terreur dans sa vie. Pourtant à cet instant, elle a inondé son âme, se précipitant dans chaque partie de son corps. Il a presque perdu connaissance quand il s'est rendu compte qu'Olivia était devenue une victime. Et très probablement une victime spéciale. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il a dû faire plusieurs tentatives pour appuyer sur le chiffre deux et appeler. Le numéro de Cragen.

xxxxxxxx

**Bar le LoJo**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

« Et vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant ? » Cragen a demandé à Mike visiblement secoué.

«Non, monsieur… et je suis très physionomiste. Je me serais rappelé de lui s'il était déjà venu. » Mike a regardé Elliot qui était si pâle qu'il a pensé qu'il pourrait vomir directement là.

« Il a acheté une bière… la marque que Liv veut toujours… et plus tard il est venu s'assoir près d'elle. » Il leur a dit. « Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, mon garçon. » Cragen a essayé de lui sourire, mais il était aussi soucieux qu'Elliot.

Elliot a passé ses mains sur son visage. «Tu as jeté la bouteille ? » Elliot était étonné de pouvoir encore penser logiquement.

« Heu ouais…… elle est dans la poubelle là-bas… où ils étaient assis. » Il s'est dirigé vers le bout du bar.

Elliot est passé derrière le bar et s'est dirigé vers la poubelle. « C'est celle-là ? » Il y avait plusieurs bouteilles de bière vides mais il ne voyait pas celle avec la marque préférée d'Olivia.

« Ouais… et ils étaient assis juste de l'autre côté. »

« Ok… Monsieur Overton, personne ne doit approcher ce secteur. L'équipe scientifique va arriver pour relever toutes les empreintes sur le bar et les bouteilles. » Il s'est tourné vers son inspecteur. « Elliot ? Je pense que nous avons terminés ici. » Cragen lui a fait signe de venir avec lui.

En dehors du bar, les deux hommes étaient debout, plongés dans leurs pensées, se demandant ce qui pouvait être arrivé à Olivia. Des sirènes se sont fait entendre. Elliot respirait difficilement, à tel point que Cragen avait peur qu'il souffre d'hyper-ventilation.

Il a placé une main sur l'épaule d'Elliot. « Fils, tu dois te calmer. »

« Me calmer ? Me calmer ? » Il a secoué sa tête. «Comment suis-je supposé me calmer quand Liv est Dieu sait où avec un pervers lui faisant Dieu sait quoi ? Dites-moi comment je peux me calmer, capitaine! »

« Nous la trouverons, Elliot. » Cragen essayait de le rassurer, alors que lui-même se sentait totalement impuissant.

« Vous ne le savez pas… vous ne pouvez pas le savoir… » Il espérait que Cragen avait raison.

Une voiture de patrouille est arrivée avec derrière elle une voiture banalisée. Fin, Munch et Lake en sont sorti et se sont dirigés vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe capitaine ? » Fin a demandé, souci marqué sur son visage, jetant un coup d'œil sur Elliot et sachant que par son regard la situation était mauvaise.

Cragen leur avait seulement demandé de venir au bar pour une possibilité de kidnapping. Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'Olivia était la victime. Il a commencé à expliquer la situation. Les questions ont fusé avant qu'il ait terminé de tout leur raconter. Tous ont avec précaution regardé Elliot pour évaluer son statut mental et émotif. Ils savait qu'il n'était pas bien.

« Etes-vous vraiment sûrs qu'elle n'est pas partie volontairement avec cet homme ? » Munch a demandé tranquillement, espérant que Cragen et Elliot se seraient trompés. Olivia était comme une petite sœur pour lui.

« Qu'est-ce c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Elliot a répondu sèchement, tournant sa tête vers Munch.

« Elle est célibataire, dans un bar. Des hommes rencontrent des femmes dans un bar… et ils finissent à la maison… c'est tout… » Munch savait qu'Elliot n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Olivia ait des rendez-vous, encore moins avec quelqu'un dans un bar.

Cragen est intervenu rapidement, voulant stopper un proche combat. « Le barman était positif qu'elle semblait extrêmement ivre, alors qu'elle avait bu à peine deux bières. Il lui en faut quatre ou cinq pour que ce produise un effet sur elle. »

« Elle a dû être droguée… » Lake a commenté, comprenant ce qui s'était produit et étant soudainement très inquiet. Liv était son ami.

« Vous pensez qu'il peut y avoir un lien avec la menace que nous avons reçu ? » Fin a froncé les sourcils.

« C'est possible, mais avec ce que l'homme a dit à Elliot… cela peut très bien être simplement quelqu'un ayant quelque chose contre Olivia.

« Elliot lui a parlé ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Lake a demandé, pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Quand Cragen leur a dit que l'homme avait répondu au téléphone de Liv et a répété ses mots, Elliot a laissé a fait un bruit entre un grognement et un cri de douleur, une sorte de hurlement. Il s'est plié, a mis ses mains sur ses genoux, sa tête vers le bas, sa respiration de nouveau erratique.

Les quatre hommes se sont regardés, pensant tous la même chose. Elliot était au bord du gouffre. Si quelque chose arrivait à Liv… il tomberait plus vite, et probablement de manière permanente.

Munch, qui était le plus près de lui s'est rapproché pour poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Elliot. « Nous allons retourner cette ville pour la trouver. Elle ira bien. Olivia est forte, mais tu dois être fort pour elle en ce moment. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Après une minute ou deux, Elliot s'est levé, essuyant son visage, un regard hanté dans ses yeux. Les autres hommes ont essayé de ne pas le regarder. La scientifique est arrivée alors Cragen les a emmenés dans le bar pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les inspecteurs ont suivi. Ils étaient debout là, observant les techniciens faire leur travail. Soudainement quelque chose est venu à l'esprit de Lake.

« Heu… capitaine ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a été à l'appartement d'Olivia ? Juste pour vérifier qu'il n'y a rien là-bas ? »

Ils se sont tous regardés, stupéfaits de n'avoir pas pensé à ça, inspecteurs chevronnés qu'ils étaient.

« Pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensé? » Elliot a hurlé. « J'ai une clef de chez elle. »

Ils ont sauté dans la voiture, Munch au volant, Elliot dans le siège du passager et les autres derrière. La voiture n'était pas encore arrêtée qu'Elliot sortait en courant. Avec des mains tremblantes, il a utilisé la clef qu'Olivia lui avait donné il y a des années en cas d'urgence, pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à attendre l'ascenseur, Elliot a pris les escaliers, les autres étroitement derrière lui. Prenant la clef de son appartement, il l'a glissé dans la serrure. Faisant une pause, il a regardé au-dessus de son épaule le capitaine et les autres. Leurs yeux étaient remplis de souci et de crainte. Ils priaient silencieusement que rien n'était arrivé à Liv. Ouvrant la porte lentement, ils ont sorti leur arme, prêts à défendre, protéger, ou pire… à venger.

« Liv ? C'est moi… » Elliot a parlé tranquillement. Aucune réponse.

L'appartement était en ordre, rien ne semblait avoir bougé. Rien jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot n'ait noté le pistolet et l'insigne d'Olivia posés sur le comptoir séparant la cuisine de la salle de séjour. Elle ne posait jamais son pistolet là. La nuit il était toujours près de son lit, son insigne à côté. Et alors il a réalisé que le pistolet et l'insigne se trouvaient sur une pile de vêtements proprement pliés. Les vêtements qu'elle avait portés aujourd'hui.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 - Plus**

**Résidence Benson**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

Elliot, abaissant son arme, a marché au compteur et a commencé à toucher l'insigne d'Olivia avec sa main gauche. « Elliot ! Non ! Il y a peut-être des empreintes. » Munch a crié en faisant un pas vers lui.

Il a retiré sa main qui était à quelques millimètres de l'insigne. « Ouais ouais…… je sais. Je sais. »

Quel était son problème ? Il le savait. Mais en touchant son insigne il avait l'impression d'être toujours en contact avec Olivia. Et il devait la toucher. Désespérément. Pour sentir la chaleur de sa peau, de son corps, pour savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Cragen regardait fixement la porte de sa chambre à coucher, qui était légèrement entrouverts. « Elliot ? »

Elliot, qui regardait toujours les affaires d'Olivia sur le comptoir, s'est tourné vers le capitaine Cragen. Il voyait ce qu'il regardait et s'est donc avancé. Les quatre autres hommes ont soulevé de nouveau leurs pistolets, prêts à intervenir si quelqu'un se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elliot, la main sur la poignée, a pris une profonde inspiration et l'a lentement ouverte.

À la vue devant lui, ses jambes ont vacillé, et si Fin n'avait pas été derrière lui pour le retenir, il serait tombé. Son cœur a s'est arrêté de battre. Par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet, il pouvait la voir. Olivia était là, étendue sur son lit, vêtue simplement d'un déshabillé noir. Elle était couchée sur le dos, jambes croisées à ses chevilles, et ses ongles de pieds étaient peints en rouge. Son bras gauche était étendu le long de son corps, alors que son droit était posé sur son ventre. Elle tenait dans sa main une rose rouge. Magnifique. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle semblait si paisible. Mais dormait-elle… ou était-elle… morte ? Elliot ne pouvait pas le dire, ayant peur de ne pas survivre à une des deux réponses.

Le Capitaine Cragen a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot puis de nouveau sur Olivia. La nausée l'envahissait en raison de la crainte qu'il ressentait. Munch et Lake étaient juste derrière lui. Fin soutenait toujours Elliot. Même en s'approchant plus prêt du lit, il ne la voyait pas respirer. Elliot ne pouvait pas s'avancer. Il n'en avait pas la force. Cragen a donc dû le faire.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » Il a crié.

« C'est déjà fait. Et la scientifique aussi. » Lake a dit.

Cragen a fait trois pas de plus et se trouvait à côté d'Olivia, sa main sur son cou, cherchant son pouls. Regardant au-dessus de son épaule, il a parlé. « J'ai un pouls. Il est faible et irrégulier. » Se penchant sur elle il a écouté son cœur. « Son cœur bat. Olivia ? Est-ce que tu peux m'entendre? Olivia ? » Aucune réponse.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'a pas semblé avoir de blessures externes . Il supposait qu'elle avait été droguée, mais avec quoi, il l'ignorait. Rohypnol, GHB ou une autre forme de drogue du viol. Et si c'était le cas, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à part vérifier sa respiration. Il savait aussi qu'il devait la laisser dans la position où elle se trouvait pour les éventuels indices qui pourraient être prélevés.

Dans le choc de la voir là, Cragen n'avait pas remarqué qu'autour d'elle il y avait des dizaines de photos d'elle et d'un homme, apparemment prises d'un appartement sur le trottoir d'en face. Elles avaient été prises à au moins trois occasions différentes, d'après les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Il y avait des photos d'eux dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la salle de séjour, assis sur le divan, s'embrassant. D'autres d'eux jouant aux cartes, ou mangeant assis par terre devant la table basse. Il y avait même des photos d'Olivia dans sa cuisine… riant pendant qu'un homme préparait du café. L'appareil photo devait être très puissant. Cragen était sûr que l'homme était Rhett, mais sur chaque photo son visage avait été griffonné avec un marqueur noir.

Elliot, retrouvant un peu de force après que le capitaine lui ait dit que son cœur battait, s'est lentement approché d'elle. Il a tendu son bras et a tendrement touché sa joue gauche avec sa main droite, la caressant doucement. Elle était douce et chaude, et il était si reconnaissant qu'elle soit vivante qu'il n'a pas pris la peine d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il en a observé une tomber sur sa joue et ensuite disparaître dans ses cheveux. Il a alors réalisé comme elle était peu habillée et a immédiatement voulu la protéger. Il a vu une robe de chambre en soie noire sur un tabouret à côté de son lit. Il l'a prise et l'a reposée sur elle.

« Elliot. La scientifique doit prendre des photos… ils vont bientôt arriver. » Cragen a parlé tranquillement, comprenant le besoin d'Elliot de la couvrir.

« Mais… elle… elle ne devrait pas être comme ça… je ne peux pas laisser… les autres… la voir comme ça... je dois la couvrir … » Il avait l'air si perdu, si différent de l'habituel Elliot si fort et si confiant.

« Cela ne durera que quelques minutes, et après tu pourras la couvrir… d'accord? » Cragen l'a retiré du lit.

Au même moment une voix s'est fait entendre. « Capitaine Cragen … vous êtes-là ? » Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à venir puisqu'ils étaient au Lojo deux rues plus loin.

« Ici. » Cragen a répondu. Pendant qu'ils entraient, Cragen a parlé. « Faites ce que vous devez faire mais dépêchez-vous. L'inspecteur Benson a besoin de soins et l'ambulance ne devrait plus tarder. Alors prenez vite des photos, ramassez les indices et quittez la pièce. »

Après quelques minutes les techniciens ont quitté la chambre pour s'occuper du reste de l'appartement. Elliot l'a couverte avec la robe de chambre et s'est assis sur le bord du lit près d'elle. Il a pris sa main gauche avec sa droite et l'a tenue pendant qu'il se penchait vers elle, observant son visage paisible. Alors d'autres personnes sont arrivées.

« Nous avons été appelés pour un policier blessé… » Une voix profonde s'est fait entendre.

« Par ici. » Lake, de la porte de la chambre, leur a fait signe.

Elliot était en transe. Il n'entendait pas le médecin lui dire de se déplacer, bien qu'il lui ait répété plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'Olivia et ne voulait pas la quitter. Tant qu'il sentait la chaleur de sa main, il savait qu'elle était vivante. Elle allait bien.

Finalement, Munch s'est approché de lui et a placé ses mains sur ses épaules. « Elliot… les secours sont ici. Ils doivent voir Olivia pour pouvoir l'aider. Tu dois la laisser. Allez. »

Elliot a lentement lâché la main d'Olivia et s'est penché pour embrasser son front. « Ca va aller, bébé. Tu vas aller bien. Je suis juste ici. » Il a chuchoté, inhalant le parfum de son shampoing.

Cragen a expliqué qu'ils étaient à peu près sûrs qu'elle avait été droguée. Ils se sont immédiatement occupés d'Olivia, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque et sa tension artérielle, la mettant sous oxygène et sous perfusion.

« Si c'est une autre drogue que le Rohypnol, il n'y a aucun antidote. Nous devrons juste la surveiller pour les douze à quatorze heures à venir. Selon la quantité absorbée, elle ne se rappellera peut-être de rien. » Un des médecins à dit à Cragen tandis qu'Elliot et Munch écoutaient d'un peu plus loin.

« Et sinon… » Lake a demandé de la porte.

« Alors ils lui administreront du flumazenil qui l'aidera. » Fin a indiqué. Il avait travaillé aux narcotiques et connaissait presque tout sur les drogues.

« Oui, il aidera à diminuer les effets, particulièrement sur son cœur et sa tension. Et son inconscience passera d'environ à sept heures au lieu de douze ou quatorze. » Le médecin a expliqué.

Un des techniciens de la scientifique a fait un pas dans la chambre. « Capitaine Cragen… est-ce que quelqu'un a vérifié la salle de bains ? »

« Heu… je ne suis pas sûr, mais je ne pense pas. » Cragen a répondu, regardant Munch, qui a secoué sa tête. « Non. »

« Danny ? Tu veux bien aller voir la salle de bains. »

Danny est entré avec un appareil-photo autour du cou et s'est dirigé vers la salle de bains. Dès qu'il a allumé la lumière, il a crié. « Capitaine Cragen, venez voir ça. »

Cragen, Elliot et Munch sont allés à la porte de la salle de bains. Il y avait une note accrochée au miroir avec du ruban adhésif. 'Considérez ceci comme un avertissement. Cessez les recherches ou ce sera pire.'

« Bien, cela répond au moins à une question. » Munch a dit, regardant les deux autres par-dessus ses lunettes.

« Sur le compte de trois… un, deux, trois. » Un des médecins a dit aux deux autres qui soulevaient Olivia du lit à la civière.

Elliot, passant devant Munch et Cragen, s'est précipité à côté d'Olivia et a pris sa main droite. « Je monte avec elle. » Ca n'était pas une question.

Naturellement, a pensé Cragen. Il savait qu'il voudrait aller avec elle, rester avec elle, et être là quand elle se réveillerait. « Nous te retrouverons à l'hôpital. »

« Nous allons au Bellvue. » Un des médecins leur a dit.

xxxxxxx

**Hôpital Bellvue**

**Vendredi soir, 13 juin**

Comme tous les vendredis soirs, la salle des urgences était bondée. Au bout de dix minutes, Cragen n'en pouvant plus du bruit, a sorti son insigne et a demandé s'ils pouvaient attendre dans un endroit plus calme. Quelqu'un est venu pour les accompagner dans une petite salle éloignée des urgences. Il y avait un divan usé, plusieurs chaises, et une petite table avec une télévision posée dessus. Apparemment une salle de repos.

Munch et Fin se sont assis chacun à une extrémité du divan. Lake s'est assis vers la table et a allumé la télévision. Cragen est resté debout, regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur une partie des urgences mais principalement sur un mur en briques. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'Elliot, mais il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas quitté son équipière. Au bout de vingt minutes, la porte s'est ouverte et une femme est entrée.

« Êtes-vous ici pour l'inspecteur Benson ? » Elle était jeune, probablement une interne, a pensé Cragen.

« Oui. Je suis son… capitaine… Donald Cragen. Ce sont ses collègues. Comment va-t-elle ? » Il a immédiatement demandé.

« Je suis le docteur Wynn. Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée. Nous qu'il faudra attendre encore sept ou huit heures, peut-être plus. Ses signes vitaux sont assez stables étant donné la combinaison drogue/alcool. Et même si elle n'a bu que deux bières, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quelle quantité de drogue elle a ingéré. Nous lui avons donné une dose de flumazenil qui aidera à stabiliser sa tension artérielle et sa fréquence cardiaque. » A ce moment-là elle a été interrompue par Fin.

« Flumazenil ? Alors c'était du Rohypnol… » Il a froncé les sourcils.

« Je suis désolée… oui… une analyse d'urine a confirmé que quelqu'un à donné du Rohypnol à l'inspecteur Benson… la drogue du viol la plus connue. Ce qui nous amène à un léger problème… »

« Un problème ? » Cragen a demandé, soulevant sa tête légèrement.

« Oui. L'inspecteur Stabler refuse que nous fassions un kit de viol. » Elle a regardé le capitaine d'un air interrogateur.

« Emmenez-moi à lui. » Cragen a ouvert la porte et l'a tenue pour elle.

Elle a regardé les hommes qui étaient déjà prêts à suivre leur capitaine. « J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour tout le monde… »

« Oh… ok… tant que nous savons que Liv va bien… faites-nous savoir quand vous saurez quelque chose… nous devons obtenir ce kit pour notre légiste pour une analyse d'ADN et commencer les recherches. » Munch a redressé sa cravate et a souri au docteur.

Cragen a suivi le docteur Wynn. Il a vu Elliot près du lit d'Olivia, tenant sa main gauche dans ses deux mains, observant le personnel médical autour d'elle.

« Elliot… » Cragen a attendu, espérant qu'il le regarderait. Il ne l'a pas fait. « Le docteur Wynn m'a dit que tu refuses le kit de viol. Veux-tu me dire pourquoi ? » Cragen a demandé tranquillement pendant qu'il s'approchait de lui.

« Ca n'est pas nécessaire. Regardez-la capitaine. Elle n'a pas une égratignure. Elle n'a pas été violée. Si c'était le cas elle se serait défendue et aurait des marques. Elle est belle. Elle n'a pas été violée. » Elliot était positif à ce sujet.

Cragen a froncé les sourcils. Il a fait signe au docteur pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. « Les inspecteurs Benson et Stabler sont équipiers depuis presque dix ans. Ils sont très proches et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce qu'il vient de dire. Nous travaillons à l'unité spéciale des victimes, donc il sait ce qui est arrivé à Olivia ce soir. »

« Capitaine, il est courant que les gens soient choqués quand quelqu'un qu'ils aiment est la victime. C'est ce qui se passe ici. Il l'aime et ne veut pas admettre que cette chose terrible pourrait s'être produite. Il se sent peut-être même coupable. Mais nous devons faire ce kit de viol… et au plus vite. » Elle lui a dit.

Tout ce que Cragen avait entendu était qu'Elliot aimait Olivia. Naturellement, il l'aimait. Il le savait. Il le savait depuis des années. Mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était fait. La vérité passée jusqu'ici sous silence avait éclaté.

« Capitaine, accepteriez-vous que je lui donne quelque chose pour qu'il se détende ? » Elle regardait Elliot, qui regardait fixement Olivia, tenant toujours sa main.

« Laissez-moi lui parler. » Il s'est dirigé vers Elliot.

« Elliot … nous savons qu'Olivia a été droguée avec du Rohypnol… la drogue du viol… alors pour être sûr, un kit de viol doit être fait… » Il a parlé calmement, pourtant fermement.

« Non… non… regardez-la...elle n'a pas été… elle… » Elliot s'agitait, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus rapide. L'idée de penser qu'elle avait pu être violée était impossible à accepter.

« Qu'est-ce que Olivia voudrait que tu fasses? Hein ? Elle voudrait que tu fasses tout pour découvrir qui lui a fait ça. Le kit de viol peut nous aider, tu comprends ? Et il peut prouver qu'elle n'a pas été violée. Mais, nous devons savoir. » Il a serré l'épaule d'Elliot légèrement.

« Ouais…ok… vous avez raison. Je vais signer. » Il a chuchoté. Finalement il s'est tourné vers son capitaine. Ses yeux étaient rouges et Cragen ne savait pas s'il était d'avoir pleuré ou de l'épuisement. Ou peut-être des deux. En tout cas Elliot avait besoin de repos.

Il a signé le papier et quand le docteur leur a demandé de sortir pour faire le kit, elle lui a offert quelque chose pour l'aider à se détendre. Etonnamment il a accepté, a pris la petite pilule jaune et quelques minutes plus tard il somnolait dans une chaise devant la porte de chambre d'Olivia. Le capitaine Cragen a pris une chaise et s'est assis près de lui.

xxxxxxx

Trois heures plus tard, Elliot s'est réveillé et a frotté ses yeux. Il était confus en voyant son capitaine. Mais immédiatement il s'est rappelé pourquoi il était là et a bondi de sa chaise.

« Liv ? Comment va-elle ? » La porte était entrouverte et il pouvait la voir. Elle semblait comme quand ils l'avaient trouvé. Paisible.

« Pareil. Toujours inconsciente. » Cragen s'est levé et s'est étendu.

« Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle se réveille ? » Elliot a demandé, regardant sa montre. « Il est plus de trois heures du matin. Cela fait quatre heures que nous sommes ici. »

« Le docteur a dit que cela pourrait prendre sept ou huit heures, peut-être plus. Quand elle se réveillera, le docteur a dit qu'elle sera agitée, voir combative. Elle sera peut-être obligée de lui donner quelque chose pour la calmer. » Cragen l'a suivi au chevet d'Olivia.

Elliot a balayé les cheveux de son front et a fait glisser ses doigts sur sa joue. Quand il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait devant son capitaine, il a mis ses mains dans ses poches.

« Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas à la maison prendre une douche, manger quelque chose, voir ta famille… » Cragen savait qu'il gaspillait sa salive inutilement.

Elliot a tourné sa tête vers Cragen. « Je ne quitte pas Liv. » Alors subitement il a pensé à Rhett. « Nous devrions peut-être… nous devrions peut-être prévenir ce type qu'elle voie…… »

« Il est à Los Angeles. Il ne pourrait rien faire. Le temps qu'il saute dans un avion et arrive ici, elle sera sortie de l'hôpital. Il rentre dimanche après-midi. » Cragen a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait avoir besoin de la toucher lui aussi. Pour savoir qu'elle était bien vivante.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » Les yeux d'Elliot étaient remplis de confusion.

« Elle me l'a dit. » Cragen la regardait couchée là et espérait qu'elle pouvait sentir combien tous ils s'inquiétaient pour elle.

Elliot s'est de nouveau tourné vers Olivia. Apparemment chacun savait ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Sauf lui. Et il détestait ça.

**Hôpital Bellvue**

**Samedi matin, 14 juin**

A huit heures trente, Olivia était complètement éveillée. Elle avait commencé à s'agiter deux heures auparavant, mais sans combattre. Le docteur n'avait donc pas été obligée de lui donner un autre médicament. Elle avait même eu droit à un toast et du jus d'orange. Elliot avait essayé de l'obliger à manger plus, mais elle avait répondu qu'elle n'avait pas faim.

« Pourquoi suis-je à l'hôpital ? » Olivia lui demandait pour la troisième fois en vingt minutes.

« Quelqu'un a mis du Rohypnol dans ta bière la nuit dernière, Liv. Au Lojo… tu te rappèles d'y être allée ? » Elliot lui répondait pour la troisième alors qu'elle secouait sa tête.

Il a regardé le docteur Wynn qui écrivait sur la fiche d'Olivia. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait lui demander. Elle a accroché la fiche sur le pied du lit et a marché vers lui pendant qu'il se reculait du lit.

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se rappelle ce que je lui ai dit il y a quelques minutes ? Je peux comprendre qu'elle ait oublié la nuit dernière mais… » Son visage et sa voix sonnaient très inquiets.

« La perte de mémoire à court terme est courante, mais elle tout va rentrer dans l'ordre… dans quelques heures ou quelques jours… et alors elle se rappellera tout ce que s'est produit jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne cette drogue. » Le docteur a expliqué.

xxxxxxx

Tard dans la matinée, Cragen et Munch lui avaient rendu visite. Ils avaient essayé de découvrir ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait pas été d'une grande aide. Elle se rappelait de l'homme et l'avait décrit, mais la description pouvait correspondre à des centaines d'hommes dans la ville. Elle se rappelait lui avoir parlé et avoir pris la bière qu'il lui avait offerte. Quand elle l'avait bu elle avait essayé de communiquer avec Mike mais ne pouvait pas parler. Et ensuite elle ne se rappelait plus de rien.

Elliot était à côté d'elle, observant, écoutant et devenant de plus en plus en colère. A quoi pensait-elle ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir seule. Elle n'avait donc tiré aucune leçon du soir avec Dean ? Et pourquoi accepter une bière d'un étranger ? Elle était flic, bon sang ! Un inspecteur de l'unité spéciale ! Elle aurait dû s'en douter ! Comment avait-elle pu être si négligente ? Oui, il était fâché. Fâché contre elle pour être si idiote. Fâché contre l'homme qui l'avait droguée. Fâché contre lui qui n'avait pas été là pour la protéger. La fureur était proche et il devait se calmer.

« J'ai… besoin … d'air… je vais faire un tour… » Il a dit en sortant de la chambre.

Il a marché un moment avant de s'assoir sur un banc devant une aire de jeux. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son esprit l'image d'un homme droguant Olivia, l'emmenant contre sa volonté, la touchant, la déshabillant. Il allait devenir fou. Heureusement elle n'avait pas été violée. Se elle l'avait été, il n'aurait certainement jamais retrouvé le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cet homme et le tue de ces propres mains.

Il voulait être celui pour la ramener chez elle à sa sortie de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, et il voulait rester avec elle, si elle était d'accord. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule. Mais pour cela il devait d'abord rentrer chez lui voir sa famille, prendre une douche, manger et se reposer un peu. Il ne voulait pas la quitter mais il le devait pour ses enfants. Elle il devait aussi calmer Kathy, même s'il était certainement trop tard.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il a vu Fin. « Écoute, je dois rentrer à la maison un moment… mais je ne veux pas laisser Olivia toute seule… »

« Aucun problème. Je viens d'arriver…je resterai avec elle… Lake a dit qu'il viendrait plus tard… il y aura toujours quelqu'un ici. » Fin lui a tapé sur l'épaule.

« Elliot… » Liv l'a regardé, et il a vu de la crainte dans ses yeux.

« Ouais… » Il s'est avancé près de son lit.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais elle a vu que tout le monde la regardait. « Non, rien… » Elle a passé sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

Elliot a incliné la tête et a quitté la pièce. Elle n'avait pas protesté qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec elle, signifiant qu'elle avait peur. Il ne s'est pas rappelé la voir un jour avoir peur. Il allait revenir vers elle le plus vite possible.

xxxxxxx

**Los Angeles, Californie**

**Samedi matin, 14 juin**

Rhett avait essayé d'appeler Olivia plusieurs fois la nuit dernière et ce matin. Il avait laissé plusieurs messages. Elle était certainement occupée. Il appellerait Casey pour savoir si elle avait de ses nouvelles et lui demanderait de lui dire de l'appeler. Il était impatient de rentrer et la revoir.

xxxxxxx

**Résidence Stabler**

**Samedi matin, 14 juin**

« Alors comme ça tu ne pouvais pas trouver deux minutes pour m'appeler et me faire savoir que tu étais toujours vivant ? » Kathy a demandé à la minute où il est entré dans la cuisine.

Elle était toujours prête à le combattre, il a pensé. « Et bien, si j'étais mort, mes collègues seraient venus t'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, mais comme ils ne l'ont pas fait, tu as deviné que je respirais toujours. » Sa réflexion était moyenne et il le savait. Mais il n'avait ni le temps ni la force de se battre avec Kathy.

« Elliot ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? » Elle a été effrayée par sa remarque désinvolte et s'est tournée vers lui, arrêtant de faire ses sandwichs.

« Kathy, je suis venu à la maison pour voir tout le monde un petit moment, pour prendre une douche chaude, me changer, manger et retourner à l'hôpital… » Il a expliqué pendant qu'il retirait son arme et son insigne et le mettaient dans leur boîte.

«A l'hôpital ? » Elle l'a regardé, se demandant quelle partie de la conversation elle avait manqué.

« Heu ouais……… je ne te l'ai pas dit? » Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison la nuit dernière. Cela pouvait faire partie de sa mauvaise humeur.

Elle a secoué sa tête. « Non… quelqu'un a été blessé ? »

« Liv… quelqu'un lui a donné la drogue du viol… » Il a commencé à lui dire.

« Elle a été violée ? Oh mon dieu… » Elle a mis sa main droite devant sa bouche.

« Non ! Non … elle ne l'a pas été… c'était une menace… nous pensons qu'elle provient de la ou des mêmes personnes qui ont menacé l'unité entière il y a quelques semaines… » Il a été interrompu encore.

«Une menace contre l'unité entière ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je… heu… je croyais l'avoir fait… » Il a répondu.

« Et bien non, tu ne l'as pas fait. » La colère était claire dans ses yeux maintenant.

« Je suis désolé. Liv ne peut pas rester seule. Fin est avec elle maintenant, Lake viendra après, et moi je dois la ramener chez elle quand l'hôpital la libérera. » Il a vu Kathy réagir à ses mots et s'est préparé à sa réaction.

« Pourquoi tu dois celui la ramenant chez elle? » Elle a coupé les sandwichs en deux pour faire des triangles.

« Je suis son équipier. » Il s'est penché contre le comptoir et l'a observée, la mère de ses enfants, son épouse. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait être avec Liv et prendre soin d'elle.

Elle était silencieuse pendant une longue minute. « Est-ce que tu vas rester avec elle ? »

« Je t'ai dit qu'elle ne peut pas rester seule en ce moment. » Il a passé sa main sur son visage et a soupiré.

« Je croyais qu'elle avait un petit-ami… pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester ? » Elle a mis le couteau dans l'évier, mais ne s'est pas retournée ensuite.

« Il est à Los Angeles… il rentre demain… alors à ce moment-là il pourra rester avec elle. » Il lui a dit, secouant sa tête pour chasser l'image d'un autre homme chez Olivia, prenant soin d'elle, la touchant, l'embrassant. Ne vas pas là, Stabler. Ne vas pas là, il s'est répété à plusieurs reprises.

« Comme c'est commode pour toi. » La voix de Kathy était aussi sarcastique que fâchée.

Il s'en fichait. « Ouais… n'est-ce pas. » Elle s'est retournée vers lui, bouche bée. Un petit sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres quand il s'est tourné pour monter à l'étage.

xxxxxx

**Résidence Benson**

**Samedi soir, 14 juin**

Il a ouvert la porte et s'est décalé au côté, pour qu'elle entre d'abord. Elle a fait un pas dans son appartement et est allée allumer la lampe sur la table de salle de séjour. Se tournant lentement, elle a fait face à Elliot.

« Merci de rester avec moi la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui. Et merci de m'avoir ramené à la maison… » Elle pouvait à peine le regarder dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'il était fâché contre elle, elle était fâchée contre elle, et tôt ou tard il allait lâcher sa colère sur elle.

Elliot la regardait. Elle portait un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt rouge que Cragen avait pris chez elle la nuit dernière. Même sans maquillage, elle était une femme extraordinairement belle. Il avait du mal à ôter ses yeux d'elle.

« Aucun problème. » Son regard et sa voix étaient durs.

« Elliot… dis juste ce que tu as à dire. » Elle a croisé ses bras, une façon inutile de se protéger contre ce qui arrivait.

Il n'a même pas fait semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Au lieu de ça, il s'est avancé et s'est arrêté juste devant elle. Pendant juste une minute, ses yeux bleus pleins de colère ont rencontré ses yeux bruns pleins d'appréhension.

Même avec ses premiers mots, sa voix était forte. « Donc, tu acceptes à boire d'un parfait étranger ? C'était complètement stupide, Olivia ! Tu le sais ça ! »

« Elliot… la bière avait encore la capsule… juste posée comme Mike fait toujours, mais pas enlevée… » Elle voulait qu'il comprenne.

« Tu perds la tête, Benson ! Peut-être que tu ne peux pas avoir une relation et faire ton travail! Peut-être que tu devrais quitter Rhett ! Ou peut-être que tu devrais changer de travail! Tu sors seule alors que l'on te l'a interdit… » Il a hurlé, furieux de ses erreurs et de ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Elle était si choquée par ses mots et sa colère qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire pour se défendre. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère mais c'était différent. C'était différent de ce qu'elle connaissait et elle était intimidée… juste un peu. Elle n'avait jamais été intimidée par Elliot Stabler, pas une seconde.

Les veines dans son cou palpitaient. Sans ses bottes, elle semblait plus petite, et lui beaucoup plus grand avec sa fureur exagérée.

Il a continué. « A quoi pensais-tu, Olivia ? Oh, pardon! Si tu avais pensé, tu ne serais pas allée seule dans un bar avec la menace planant sur toute l'unité ! Tu ne devais pas sortir seule ! Mais non… sainte Olivia, superwoman du NYPD sait tout mieux que les autres. Non seulement elle flirte dans un bar...seule...mais en plus avec un étranger… »

Elle n'avait pas relevé la tête, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Mais à ces mots, sa tête s'est redressée et elle était prête pour la bataille. Ses yeux sont soudainement devenus foncés. Ses bras, tombant contre son corps, se terminaient par des poings serrés.

« Je ne flirtais pas avec lui ! Je m'occupais de mes propres affaires, buvant une bière ! Il… il est venu vers moi ! » Elle a crié, assortissant la tonalité et le volume de sa voix.

Il a rejeté sa tête en arrière. « Bien sûr… il est venu vers toi alors tu es venu vers lui ? C'est comme ça que ça s'est produit ? Tu le cherchais, Olivia ? Hein ? » Elliot serrait les dents en crachant les mots. Il exagérait mais il voyait toujours cet homme partout sur elle, et ça le rendait fou.

Elle a soulevé sa main droite pour le gifler, mais il était plus rapide et a saisi son poignet, la tirant contre lui à quelques millimètres de son visage. Elle essayait de le repousser avec sa main gauche. Mais c'était un mur immobile, et il a saisi cette main aussi, les emprisonnant toutes les deux entre leurs corps. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle quand il a craché les mots suivants.

« Dis-moi, Olivia. Dis-moi que tu as été vers lui, que tu l'as laissé te toucher, que tu l'as touché, que tu l'as embrassé. Dis-moi que tu as aimé ça ! Que tu voulais plus ! Que tu ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête ! »Il avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules et la secouait. Il était tellement furieux qu'il avait perdu toute pensée raisonnable.

Elliot se rendait vaguement compte qu'il mélangeait ce qui s'était produit la nuit dernière avec la nuit où Olivia était avec Dean devant sa porte. Il a secoué sa tête, essayant de dégager son esprit. Il savait qu'il blâmait Olivia pour la nuit dernière. Il ne devrait pas. Mais il le faisait.

« Elliot, non ! Non ! Il… ce n'était pas… ce n'était pas… je ne voulais pas…… je ne l'ai pas embrassé… ça n'était pas comme ça…» Elle a commencé à pleurer, ses épaules secouant sous ses mains, son corps tremblant.

Les larmes piquaient ses yeux à lui aussi mais la colère était toujours là. Bien qu'elle pleurait maintenant de manière incontrôlable, il la secouait en criant. « Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce qu'il aurait pu te faire! Il aurait pu te violer ! ! Il aurait pu… il aurait pu… te tuer. Est-ce que tu réalises ça Olivia ? Tu pourrais être morte… et je… je… je ne me serais jamais pardonné… je ne pourrais pas… continuer… sans toi… Olivia, sans toi… je ne supporterais pas… de te perdre… je… je n'y survivrai pas. » Sa voix était enrouée avec l'émotion et il pleurait. Quand son esprit s'est rendu compte que le bruit qu'il entendait était les pleurs d'Olivia, toute sa colère s'est soudainement envolée. Il a alors juste voulu, non… a dû la protéger. De tout. Des étrangers. Du monde. De lui.

Elle pleurait si fort. Elle était presque molle sous ses mains. S'il la lâchait, elle tomberait. Il l'a tirée contre lui et a tenu sa tête contre sa poitrine avec sa main gauche, sa droite sur son dos. « Je suis désolé, Liv… oh, Liv… je suis tellement désolé, bébé. Shh...shh… » Il a chuchoté, sa voix maintenant douce et apaisante.

Il l'a tenue jusqu'à ce que son corps se soit calmé. Il l'a tenue jusqu'à ce qu'il ait senti ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses mains s'étendre sur son dos. Elles brûlaient sa peau par sa chemise, laissant sa marque sur son corps. Il a fait voyager sa main jusqu'à ses cheveux, embrouillant ses doigts dedans. Et au lieu de l'écarter comme il le prévoyait, elle est tombée dans lui, se moulant à son corps, tremblant encore, mais doucement cette fois et pour une raison différente.

Elle avait imaginé, rêvé et fantasmé à ça, étant dans des bras d'Elliot. Et maintenant cela se produisait. Elle était dans ses bras. Elle ne rêvait plus…. c'était vrai. La sensation de son corps musclé contre le sien, la chaleur rayonnant de lui, l'odeur de son parfum, la sensation de sa joue contre son front, ses mains, une dans ses cheveux et l'autre caressant son dos. Ces sensations si étrangères mais semblant si familières, si confortables. Elle était où elle devait être. Elle pourrait rester comme ça pour toujours. Elle a commencé à caresser son dos, une traînée du feu suivant ses mains. Lentement, il s'est reculé, enlevant les mèches de son visage, puis prenant son visage dans ses mains. Doucement, il a essuyé ses larmes avec son pouce. Il a remplacé chaque larme par un baiser doux, sur ses paupières, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son menton.

Il s'est reculé de nouveau, juste assez pour regarder dans ses yeux. Ils lui ont dit tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre. Les mots avaient toujours été inutiles entre eux, parce qu'il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Olivia était Elliot et Elliot était Olivia. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Depuis très longtemps. Il a regardé fixement dans ses yeux, elle dans les siens, et lentement, très lentement, il s'est penché vers elle, la tirant plus étroitement, ses mains toujours sur son visage, pendant qu'elle mettait sa main droite derrière sa tête et la guidait pour que leurs lèvres se réunissent dans un baiser de reddition.


	18. Chapter 18

Salut à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur !!! Je constate que quand Elliot et Olivia se rapprochent, il y a des réactions. Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite…il faudra encore attendre pour plus ! Mais la situation évolue et je vous promets que vous tomberez à la renverse dans quelques chapitres. J'essaye de poster au moins deux chapitres par semaine pour ne pas trop vous faire languir, mais c'est long et parfois compliqué. Encore merci pour vos encouragements…à bientôt…et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 17 - Capacité**

Son réveil allait sonner et il allait se réveiller. Il allait bientôt se rendre compte que ceci n'était encore qu'un de ses nombreux rêves. Mais la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses lèvres et le parfum de son shampooing lui disaient qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il était vraiment dans l'appartement d'Olivia Benson, la tenant dans ses bras et l'embrassant. Et en plus, elle rendait le baiser. Elle ne le laissait pas l'embrasser, elle participait. Au début les baisers étaient doux et expérimentaux avec la nouveauté. Mais par la suite ils sont devenus plus profonds, l'exigence de presque neuf ans de sentiments réprimés prenant le dessus. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Naturellement, son expérience sur les baisers était limitée, puisqu'il avait été marié la moitié de sa vie. Néanmoins il savait qu'embrasser Kathy ou Dany n'avait rien à voir avec embrasser Olivia.

Même la sonnerie de son téléphone ne la perturbait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien que dans les bras d'Elliot, même si elle savait que c'était immoral. Il était marié. Elle avait un petit-ami. Mais neuf ans d'amour à distance avaient pris le péage sur sa capacité à lui résister. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de contact, encore moins de baisers. Et son contact a immédiatement brisé toutes les barrières qu'elle avait construites pour se protéger contre la dépendance. Elle se rendait compte maintenant pourquoi ils ne s'étaient jamais touchés. Peut-être qu'il savait lui aussi que cela se produirait. Mais, après les événements de la nuit dernière, et le fait qu'ils avaient enfin la chance de le faire, cela avait été trop. Impossible à ignorer. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter, s'étant déjà trop retenus toutes ces années.

Ignorant le téléphone, le répondeur a naturellement pris le relai, une voix profonde les replongeant dans la réalité. « Hé, bébé. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois… je suis un peu inquiet… tu dois être très occupée… j'ai juste voulu que tu saches que, je vais prendre l'avion tôt, donc je serais à New York pour le déjeuner. Tu m'as tellement manqué, Liv. Je suis impatient de te revoir. Appelles-moi. » La voix de Rhett était pleine d'excitation et d'enthousiasme.

Olivia a immédiatement raidi à la voix de Rhett et s'est écartée d'Elliot, qui lui avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle ? Elle était là embrassant son équipier, un homme marié, alors qu'elle avait une relation qui devenait très sérieuse avec un homme charmant. Elle s'est imaginé le visage de Rhett s'il entrait et les voyait et s'est soudainement rendue compte que même si le meilleur lieu dans le monde était dans les bras d'Elliot, ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Elle ne pouvait pas blesser Rhett et ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Elliot tromper Kathy. Elle a essuyé sa bouche avec sa main, s'est détachée de sa prise et s'est reculée de lui.

La voix de Rhett était familière à Olivia mais Elliot ne le connaissait pas et ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Il sentait malgré tout ce qui se produisait. Elle tenait vraiment à Rhett et lui était marié à Kathy. Ils ne devaient pas se comporter avec l'un l'autre de cette façon. Il le savait mais ne voulait pas faire face à cette réalité. Pas en ce moment. Il voulait juste la garder dans ses bras. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'embrasser, être près d'elle lui suffisait. Et pendant que toute ces pensées remplissaient son esprit, il la sentait glisser loin de lui.

Olivia a soupiré profondément dans le regret. « EL… » Elle l'a regardé, ses grands yeux bruns en douleur.

« Liv… » Ses yeux cherchaient des réponses qu'il connaissait déjà.

Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure où elle pouvait encore goûter et sentir sa bouche. Elle a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Qu'avons-nous fait, El ? » Les mots étaient un chuchotement.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne sais pas ce que nous avons fait ? » Il essayait d'alléger la situation pour ne pas entendre ce qu'elle était sur le point de lui dire.

« Elliot… » Sa voix était un avertissement.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Liv ? » Il a tendu sa main pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Nous nous sommes embrassés et je ne regrette rien. »

« Et bien moi je le regrette ! » Elle s'est reculé plus loin pour ne pas qu'il la touche.

« Olivia ? Pourquoi ? » Son regard montrait que son commentaire l'avait blessé.

« Parce que, Elliot. Quand je rêvais de t'avoir, t'embrasser, c'était pénible de savoir que cela ne se produirait jamais… mais maintenant… maintenant… » Elle a croisé ses bras sous sa poitrine et s'est tournée vers la fenêtre.

« Mais maintenant… ? » Il a marché vers elle, mettant ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait rêvé de ça, d'eux étant ensemble ? Elle avait pensé que ça ne se produirait jamais ?

Il a été étonné mais soulagé quand elle ne s'est pas éloignée. Il a inhalé profondément l'odeur de son shampoing. Il serait heureux de pouvoir la tenir juste comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Il savait qu'elle ressentait la même chose parce qu'elle se détendait contre lui.

Quand ses bras l'ont serré un peu plus près, elle n'a pas pu résister. Elle a soupiré et s'est penchée encore plus dans lui. Elle devait s'arrêter, ils devaient s'arrêter. Mais elle était affaiblie par les choses qu'il lui avait dites, sa peur de l'avoir presque perdue la nuit dernière. Mais elle devait d'une façon ou d'une autre trouver la force, la volonté de faire la chose juste. L'éloigner.

« Maintenant… maintenant que je connais le sentiment de t'avoir contre moi, d'être dans tes bras, de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de sentir ton cœur battre sous mes mains… oh, EL… maintenant que je connais ces choses, le fait de vivre sans toi est encore plus douloureux… » Elle a essayé de se dégager mais cette fois il ne l'a pas laissé partir.

« Qui te dis que tu dois vivre sans moi ? » Il a chuchoté doucement dans son oreille droite.

Elle a fermé ses yeux, les a ouvert et s'est écartée rapidement. « Tu es marié et tu as un bébé de sept mois. Et je tiens énormément à Rhett. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Elliot. Nous ne pouvons pas. Tu dois partir. Maintenant. » Les larmes avaient déjà commencé à couler.

« Liv… s'il te plaît… ne fais pas ça. » La panique le gagnait, se rendant compte qu'elle l'éloignait.

« Ne fais pas quoi, Elliot ? T'empêcher de conserver ton mariage avec Kathy ? M'interdire de poursuivre la première vraie relation que je n'ai jamais eu… de blesser Rhett ? » Ses yeux étaient tristes et brisaient son cœur.

Il a de nouveau essayé de l'approcher… pour la tenir un peu plus longtemps. Elle a reculé d'un pas, n'ôtant pas son regard de lui. « S'il te plaît, El… pars…. »

Il continuait juste à la regarder. Il ne pensait pas avoir le courage de la laisser. Finalement, il a incliné la tête. « Ca va aller toute seule ? » Il savait que Cragen faisait surveiller son appartement bien qu'elle l'ignorait.

« Ca ira. » Elle voyait ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Il est allé à la porte, l'a ouverte et s'est arrêté, sa main droite sur la poignée et sa paume gauche sur l'encadrement. Pour un court instant, il a regardé le plancher puis a tourné sa tête, regardant au-dessus de son épaule gauche, l'air complètement perdu. Il a pensé que son cœur se brisait.

Quand leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, il a parlé. « Je ne suis pas désolé, Liv. »

Il est sorti, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Elle a attendu une minute avant d'aller fermer la porte à clef. Elle s'est penchée contre la porte et les sanglots ont commencé à secouer son corps. Elle a appelé son nom à plusieurs reprises. « Elliot…El…oh…El… »

Il s'est penché de l'autre côté de la porte, ne voulant pas partir. Il a entendu la serrure et savait qu'elle était juste derrière la porte. Il y avait rois choses entre eux, une porte, une épouse et un petit-ami. Alors il l'a entendu pleurer et dire son nom. Maintenant, il savait que son cœur se brisait.

xxxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Dimanche, fin de la matinée, 15 juin**

Lake était revenu avec les rapports du labo, remettant une copie à Munch et une à Elliot. Il en a posé une sur le bureau de Fin qui était parti chercher des sandwichs. Il s'est assis à son bureau, regardant Elliot.

« Comment va Liv ? » Lake a demandé, certain qu'Elliot lui avait parlé ce matin.

« Heu… elle allait bien hier soir quand je l'ai laissais à 19h30… » Elliot a répondu sans relevé la tête.

Hier soir ? Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis hier soir ? Il a regardé sa montre qui confirmant bien qu'il était presque midi. Quelque chose avait dû se produire. Il allait devoir agir ou il allait perdre son pari. En effet, après la réaction d'Elliot quand ils avaient retrouvé Olivia, certains avaient lancé des paris sur eux.

Munch a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot après son commentaire, lui aussi étonné qu'Elliot ne lui avait pas parlé depuis hier soir. Il avait été collé à elle à l'hôpital. Il avait voulu lui-même la ramener chez elle. Lui et personne d'autre devait prendre soin d'elle.

« Tu ne lui a pas parlé aujourd'hui ? J'étais presque persuadé que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. » Munch s'est exclamé.

« Non… je ne lui ai pas parlé aujourd'hui. » Elliot a regardé rapidement Munch avant de retourner à son rapport.

Elliot, normalement en repos aujourd'hui, portait un jean et un tee-shirt blanc. Ses jambes étaient posées sur son bureau, et il lisait tranquillement son rapport. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards que lui lançaient Lake et Munch. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, donc il avait décidé de lui laisser faire le prochain pas.

Il a replacé son attention de nouveau sur le rapport devant lui. Trois empreintes trouvées dans l'appartement d'Olivia étaient inconnues. Les autres appartenaient à des connaissances d'Olivia : Les siennes, naturellement, celles de Rhett Chapman… donc il avait bien un nom de famille, a pensé Elliot. Pourquoi ce nom lui semblait familier ? Casey, Fin, et Trevor Langan. Langan ? Pourquoi avait-il été chez Liv? Alors il s'est rappelé qu'elle était sortie avec lui. Elle l'avait invité chez elle ? Il détestait cet avocat. En fait, il détestait tous ceux qui sortaient avec Olivia.

Munch, qui consultait également le rapport, a attiré l'attention des deux inspecteurs. « Hé, regardez ça. Ils ont trouvé un reçu au bar. »

« Et alors quoi ? Tout le monde utilise une carte de crédit maintenant. » Lake a regardé Munch puis Elliot.

« Mais c'est un reçu pour du ruban adhésif, un carnet de notes à spirales, un feutre permanent et un paquet de dix chewing-gums aux fruits. » Munch lui a montré le reçu.

Les trois hommes se sont regardés, traitant l'information. La note attachée avec du ruban adhésif sur le miroir de la salle de bains de Liv venait d'une page déchirée d'un carnet de notes à spirales, écrite avec un feutre permanent. Si ce reçu appartenait au suspect, cela pouvait être un indice précieux.

Elliot s'est levé et est allé chercher le reçu que Munch tenait. « Mail Boxes, etc. » Il a plissé son front. « C'est dans le quartier de Tribeca. »

« Ouais… exactement le quartier où l'on trouve des tas d'italiens portant des costumes très chers. » Lake a posé son rapport et s'est approché lui aussi pour voir le reçu.

« Au moins je sais où nous allons aller cet après-midi. » Munch a regardé ses deux collègues par-dessus ses lunettes, posées sur le bout de son nez.

« Et qu'est-ce que nous allons voir ? » Fin a demandé en entrant dans la salle, ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, ses bras remplis de sacs d'épicerie.

xxxxxxxx

**Résidence Benson**

**Dimanche après-midi, 15 juin**

Ouvrant la porte, elle s'est trouvée face à Rhett penché contre l'encadrement de la porte avec une paire de baguettes entre ses dents. L'arôme merveilleux de la nourriture chinoise filtrait par les boîtes qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Hé, bébé. J'espère que tu as faim… j'en ai acheté pour une armée. » Il a retiré les baguettes de sa bouche puis s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

« Faim ou pas… je ne peux pas résister à la nourriture chinoise. » Olivia a posé sa main sur sa joue et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui l'a embrassé.

Le débarrassant un peu, elle est partie dans la cuisine. Quand les boîtes ont été posées sur le comptoir et que ses mains ont été libres, Rhett s'est tourné vers Olivia et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien tu m'as manqué, Liv. » Il tenait son visage dans ses deux mains, l'embrassant lentement et tendrement. Il les a ensuite déplacé dans ses cheveux, alors que ses lèvres voyageaient à son cou.

« Mmmm… et tu n'as aucune idée de combien ça m'a manqué… » Elle a remonté son visage vers elle pour un autre baiser, plus profond cette fois.

Comment avait-elle pu laisser Elliot l'embrasser et risquer de perdre Rhett. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre et avait donc décidé de ne pas lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Mais s'il lui demandait, elle lui dirait la vérité. Et de toute façon, cela ne se reproduirait jamais.

Il l'a regardé dans les yeux. « Tu es magnifique, Olivia. Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te regarder. »

Elle s'est sentie rougir et l'a giflé sur le bras. « Rhett Chapman, tu sais vraiment comment faire rougir une fille. »

Il l'a étreint en riant et l'a embrassé sur la tête. Il s'est ensuite tourné pour ouvrir les boîtes. Il allait ouvrir la première quand il a aperçu de la poussière noire sur le comptoir.

« Quelle est cette poussière noire ? » Il a alors vu une empreinte digitale.

« Oh… heu… rien. Mangeons. » Olivia a jeté un coup d'œil sur le comptoir en attrapant un plat dans le placard. Elle était contrariée car elle avait pensé qu'elle et Elliot avaient tout nettoyé.

Il lui a pris le plat et l'a posé. « Quand tu m'auras dit ce que c'est. Enfin, je sais ce que c'est… ce que j'ignore c'est pourquoi. » Sa voix était sévère, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait lui dire.

Elle avait voulu attendre un peu pour lui dire. Elle voulait passer un peu de temps avec lui...il lui avait tellement manqué… et elle savait qu'il allait être fâché que personne ne l'est prévenu. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle a commencé à lui raconter les événements du week-end.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? » Sa voix était forte, mais il essayait de contrôler sa colère.

« Je ne pouvais pas t'appeler… j'ai été inconsciente plus de dix heures… » Elle regardait dans ses yeux bleus, voyant la douleur et la colère.

« Quelqu'un aurait pu ! Pourquoi le capitaine Cragen ne l'a pas fait… ou… ou ton meilleur ami d'équipier ! J'aurai dû le savoir, Olivia ! J'aurai dû le savoir ! » Il arpentait la cuisine, comme un lion en cage, la fureur augmentant à chaque pas.

« Rhett… peut-être que quelqu'un aurait dû appeler… mais… » Elle a fait un pas vers lui pour toucher son bras.

Il s'est retourné et sa main et tombée. « Peut-être ? J'avais le droit de savoir que tu étais en danger. »

« Le capitaine savait que tu étais à Los Angeles et il a pensé que le temps que tu prennes l'avion, j'allais être à la maison. Et il savait que tu revenais aujourd'hui… il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. » Quand Cragen lui avait expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas appelé Rhett, cela lui semblait une bonne raison, mais maintenant, en lui disant, elle se rend compte que si la situation était inversée, elle aurait été extrêmement en colère.

« Il aurait dû me laisser décider ! Ok ok… mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé quand tu es rentrée ? » Il a exigé, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux menaçants. Ses yeux qui lui rappelaient ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter… je vais bien Rhett… rien de grave ne s'est produit. » Elle parlait tranquillement, espérant le calmer. Ses bras étaient croisés et sa hanche était appuyée contre le comptoir.

« Olivia… je… je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Rien de grave ne s'est produit ? Quelqu'un t'as drogué, t'as ramené ici, t'as déshabillé, t'as encore menacé, t'as laissé inconsciente pendant des heures et tu oses me dire que rien de grave ne s'est produit ? » Il était bien plus fâché contre elle et sa sous-estimation de la situation que le fait qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant.

« Rhett… s'il te plaît… je sais que c'était sérieux. Vraiment. Simplement… s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas me disputer. Je devrais t'avoir appelé… je suis désolée, ok ? Je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça… mais ne sois pas fâché contre moi… tu m'as manqué… tellement… » Les larmes ont jailli pendant qu'elle le priait.

Sa colère s'est abaissée parce qu'il était incapable d'être en colère contre elle quand elle pleurait. Il a ouvert ses bras et lui a fait signe de venir. Elle a essuyé son visage et s'est pratiquement jetée dans ses bras.

« Olivia… Olivia… » Il a chuchoté. « Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver… » Il a obstrué sur les derniers mots et l'a serré de toutes ses forces.

« Mais ça n'est pas arrivé. » Elle a chuchoté, de nouvelles larmes tombant. « Ca n'est pas arrivé. »

xxxxxxx

**Résidence Stabler**

**Dimanche soir, 15 juin**

« Le dîner était délicieux maman. » Dickie a dit en posant son assiette dans l'évier.

« Ouais Kath… c'était très bon. » Elliot était d'accord. « A qui le tour pour débarrasser ? »

« Le mien. » Dickie a commencé à débarrasser la table et rangeant des choses dans le réfrigérateur.

« Wow ! Finalement mon petit frère a grandit! Aucun besoin de te menacer ! » Maureen a ri. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à la maison.

« Tu crois? Il devrait grandir encore un peu pour débarrasser la salle de bains de son boxer sale quand il a prit sa douche ! » Lizzie s'est pincée le nez pour accentuer l'image.

Elliot aimait que ses enfants plaisantent. S'il devait encore partir, c'est une des choses qui lui manqueraient le plus. De toute façon, avec son travail, il ratait déjà presque tout. Il se posait des questions sur Olivia. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si Rhett était là. Evidemment qu'il était là. Il prenait soin d'elle, l'avait dans ses bras, l'embrassait…

« Papa ? Papa ? » Maureen l'appelait.

« Ouais chérie. » Il est revenu au présent, frottant son visage.

« Je joue mardi soir… c'est notre dernier match de la saison. Tu crois que tu pourrais venir ? » Elle a demandé, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il dise oui.

« La saison de base-ball se termine ? » Il avait l'impression qu'elle venait juste de débuter. Il avait seulement assisté à trois matchs.

« Papaaaaaaa ! Nous jouons depuis la mi-avril. » Elle a mis son assiette dans l'évier. « Oh, d'ailleurs nous jouerons au stade de Hutchinson au lieu de l'école… nous jouerons pour le tournoi des universités. »

« Je ne voudrais pas rater ça… et je sais que tu feras de ton mieux ma chérie. » Il l'a tirée vers lui et a embrassé sa joue.

« EL… et pour… tu sais quoi… ! » Kathy se référait à son travail sous couverture mais voulait rester discrète.

« Nous sommes supposés voir Porter demain. » Il lui a dit.

Maureen est repartie au campus, Lizzie est montée dans sa chambre et Dickie est parti chez un ami. Elliot a donné son bain à Eli puis a joué avec lui pendant environ une heure. Les rires du bébé faisaient sourire Kathy qui s'occupait des factures dans la cuisine. Il lui a ensuite donné Eli pour qu'elle le fasse goûter.

Kathy revenait dans le séjour après avoir mis Eli à la sieste. Elliot était sur le divan, ses bras étendus sur le dossier. Kathy l'observait. Il semblait… vraiment épuisé… et plus vieux. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Il semblait triste.

Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tant changé ? A une époque Elliot et elle étaient si amoureux, si heureux et… maintenant ils ne se souriaient plus, ne parlaient presque plus. La seule chose en commun entre eux était les enfants. Peut-être même que ça a toujours été le cas.

Elle se demandait si sa tristesse en était la raison, bien qu'elle sache que son équipière avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec cette mélancolie. Même si Elliot refusait de l'admettre, il y avait plus entre lui et Olivia que de l'amitié. Elle savait que physiquement il ne s'était rien passé, mais elle voyait bien qu'il tenait plus à elle que comme une équipière ou une amie. Et il suffisait de regarder dans ses yeux quand il parlait d'elle pour le voir.

Kathy était sûre qu'Olivia avait toujours respecté le fait qu'Elliot était marié. Elle et Elliot avaient été séparés pendant deux ans et jamais il n'avait rien entrepris envers Olivia. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui mais mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière chez Olivia. Il était rentré à une heure du matin mais n'avait rien mentionné. Et il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois d'Olivia aujourd'hui.

Elle s'est assise à côté de son mari. Il a ouvert ses yeux brièvement avant de les refermer. «Eli dort ? »

« Il s'est endormi tout de suite. Je pense qui tu l'as bien fatigué. » Elle a souri.

« Il m'a fatigué aussi. » Il a ri doucement.

Ils sont restés silencieux quelques minutes. Kathy regardait Elliot. Elle le connaissait si bien. Ses lèvres étaient minces quand il était en colère, il les mordait quand il était nerveux ou contrarié. Il plissait ses yeux quand il riait ou souriait et ils étaient d'un bleu lumineux quand il était heureux.

Cette chose lui manquait. Le seul moment où elle voyait cette étincelle était quand il était avec ses enfants… ou quand Olivia était là. Elle l'avait remarqué la semaine passée quand elle était passée au bureau pour lui apportait son téléphone portable qu'il avait oublié. Olivia était partie déjeuner, mais était revenue avant le départ de Kathy. Ses yeux avaient immédiatement eu cet éclat, sans même qu'elle ait eu besoin de lui parler. Elle connaissait beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais pas lui véritablement. Alors qu'Olivia oui.

« Tu n'as pas parlé de ta soirée d'hier… Olivia va bien ? » Elle a glissé son bras derrière la tête d'Elliot pour entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de sa main posée sur le dossier du divan.

« Ouais…… elle va très bien. » Il n'a toujours pas ouvert ses yeux.

« Tu l'as ramené chez elle ? »

« Ouais… elle est sortie de l'hôpital à 17h30. » Il a soupiré, lâchant la main de Kathy pour croiser ses bras derrière sa tête.

« 17h30 ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à une heure du matin ? » Kathy essayait de garder son calme.

« Rien… enfin… je suis parti de chez elle à 19h30… et je suis retourné au bureau pour essayer de trouver de nouveaux indices avec Fin et Munch.

« Et Olivia et toi n'avaient rien fait ? » Cette fois la question ne laissait aucun doute sur son sens.

C'était une question chargée. Voyons. Nous nous sommes disputés sur le fait qu'elle avait été stupide d'accepter à boire d'un étranger. Je l'ai accusé d'avoir flirté avec lui. Ensuite nous avons crié et dit des choses blessantes. Alors je l'ai embrassé. Et tu sais quoi, Kath ? Elle ne m'a même pas repoussé. En fait, elle m'a embrassé elle aussi. Elle était dans mes bras et me tenait serré contre elle. Mais elle pense que nous ne devrions pas l'avoir fait. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre Kathy ?

« Je voulais regarder un DVD avec elle, mais la drogue faisait encore de l'effet donc j'ai attendu qu'elle soit couchée et je suis parti. Je savais qu'elle était en sécurité puisque Cragen la fait surveiller. » Il a baillé et s'est levé.

« C'est bien. Je suis heureuse que rien ne lui soit arrivé. » Kathy était heureuse. Elle n'avait aucune rancœur contre elle. Et si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle redoutait la réaction d'Elliot.

« Ouais...moi aussi. Je vais prendre une douche et dormir. » Il a baillé de nouveau, espérant qu'elle recevrait le message qu'il était vraiment fatigué.

« Ok. Je vais regarder la télé. Bonne nuit, El. » Elle a pris la télécommande, appuyant sur le bouton marche, souhaitant pouvoir faire la même chose avec sa vie.

Quel bonheur ce serait. Pouvoir du bout des doigts faire travailler les enfants à l'école, faire les bons choix, mettent l'étincelle dans les yeux des maris, les faisant aimer leur femme comme au premier jour. Le bouton pour changer les chaînes servirait à supprimer les personnes indésirables. Elle supprimerait ainsi Olivia de la vie d'Elliot. Si elle avait le pouvoir de faire tout ça, elle pourrait sauver son mariage. Ce mariage qu'elle doutait maintenant de toujours vouloir poursuivre. Ce mariage qui glissait lentement, mais sûrement, et de façon permanente cette-fois, entre ses doigts.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à toutes. Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires. Comme vous me faites savoir que vous aimez, je travaille plus et plus vite, donc comme promis, voici un deuxième chapitre cette semaine. Si vous êtes gentilles, je continuerai de poster à ce rythme !!! Bisous et bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 18 - Seul**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi matin, 16 juin**

Mail Boxes, etc était fermé le dimanche ainsi ils avaient du attendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour visionner les vidéos de surveillance du magasin, s'il y avait une caméra bien sûr.

Munch et Fin discutaient d'une nouvelle théorie de conspiration de Munch. Fin lui conseillait de trouver une nouvelle femme pour se changer les idées. Lake les observait amusé, secouant sa tête.

Elliot était arrivé tôt, ce qui était rare depuis la naissance d'Eli. Habituellement, il arrivait toujours au moins une demi-heure après Olivia, essayant de profiter au maximum de son fils. Aujourd'hui il était arrivé avant elle, avec son thé marocain à la menthe préféré…… et l'avait posé sur son bureau. Il était nerveux à l'idée de la revoir après leur baiser partagé. Il a entendu son rire et a rapidement tourné sa tête vers la source du bruit.

Elle entrait dans la salle avec Dean Porter, et apparemment il lui avait dit quelque chose d'extrêmement drôle. Il lui chuchotait quelque chose, son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle a mis une gifle sur son bras, et a chuchoté quelque chose qui les a fait rire tous les deux. Ses yeux se sont posés sur visage fâché d'Elliot, faisant instantanément disparaître le sourire de son visage. Dean s'est dirigé vers le bureau de Cragen et Olivia vers son casier, y posant son sac et son déjeuner avant d'aller à son bureau.

Elliot ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle a posé son portable sur le bureau et a vu le thé. Elle a souri et a regardé Elliot. « Merci… je n'ai rien eu le temps de prendre ce matin. » Réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit, et voyant la bouche d'Elliot s'ouvrir pour faire une remarque stupide, elle a ajouté. « Du thé… je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre du thé. »

« Pas de problème. » Il a dit, voulant vraiment faire une remarque au sujet de Porter à la place. Mais il a mordu sa langue à la place.

Elle s'est assise et a allumé son ordinateur. Elliot a plié ses bras sur son bureau et s'est penché aussi loin que possible vers elle. Il a décidé d'être gentil avec elle au lieu d'être grincheux. « Tu es très jolie ce matin, Liv. Le bleu est vraiment une couleur qui te va bien. » De toute façon toutes les couleurs sont belles sur toi, il a pensé.

Et juste avec ce commentaire, elle a rougi. Elliot la complimentait. Il avait toujours été avare de compliments sur son physique. Bien sûr, dans des occasions spéciales, il lui disait qu'elle était jolie, mais jamais sur ses vêtements de travail.

« Merci. » Elle a soulevé un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur son comportement étrange.

« Alors… Rhett est revenu ? » Il continuait à lire le dossier devant lui, essayant de sembler désintéressé.

Olivia a pris un dossier et l'a ouvert. « Oui. »

« Ok. Je veux tout le monde dans mon bureau pour un briefing rapide. » Cragen était debout devant sa porte.

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Lundi matin, 16 juin**

Quand tout le monde a été installé, Dean a commencé à exposer le plan de l'opération d'infiltration. « Nous avons retiré nos femmes agents de l'opération ce week-end… les choses commençaient à devenir dangereuses. »

« Comment avez-vous fait sans que cela n'éveille aucun soupçons ? » Fin a demandé.

« Nous les avons arrêtées pour incitation à la prostitution, montrant également un mandat d'extradition disant que nous devions les emmener dans le Connecticut pour d'autres charges contre elles.» Dean a expliqué.

Il s'est tourné vers Elliot et Matt. « Elliot, Matt, nous nous réunirons plus tard pour les détails, mais en principe l'opération devrait débuter mercredi. Ce seront des appels téléphoniques pendant deux ou trois jours et alors dans le milieu de la semaine prochaine vous rencontrerez Gavlik ou quelqu'un du groupe de Giordani. Nous avons tâté le terrain avec Gavlik et ses associés ces derniers dix jours. Il veut rencontrer Samuel T. Elliot… et Mikhail Brilev… » Dean a fait un signe de tête aux deux hommes. « … propriétaires à Cross Point, et voulant un peu d'action. »

« Elliot va être occupé à se renseigner sur sa nouvelle identité, donc Lake prendra sa place et aidera Munch a revoir tout ce qui a été trouvé du côté financier et immobilier. Fin repassera au peigne fin tous les rapports établis jusqu'ici. Olivia vous aidera autant qu'elle pourra, mais puisqu'elle est personnellement visée dans cette affaire, elle va être constamment collée à l'agent Dean Porter. »

« Bien… nous avons peut-être trouvé quelque chose sur l'agression de l'inspecteur Benson et ceci est notre priorité aujourd'hui. Il est évident que tout ça a un lien avec Tarasov et Kushnir. Nous devons absolument trouver le coupable. » Il a regardé tous ses inspecteurs. « Des questions ? »

« Capitaine… êtes-vous sûr qu'Elliot soit un bon choix depuis cette nouvelle menace ? Je veux dire que celui qui a pris les photos d'Olivia et de Rhett a pu en prendre d'autres avec d'autres personnes… ici ou ailleurs… ce qui inclue Elliot… qui de ce fait peut-être en danger. » Munch nettoyait ses lunettes en parlant.

Olivia, soulagée que Munch ai soulevé ce point, a soupiré fortement. Tout le monde s'est tourné pour la regarder mais cela lui était égal. Elle était vraiment inquiète pour son équipier. Elle allait de toute façon en parler à Cragen si personne ne l'avait fait.

« Nous en avons discuté longuement et nous estimons que puisqu'Elliot n'a jamais été sur le terrain pour cette enquête, tout se passera bien. Naturellement, le travail de la police implique toujours une petite quantité de risques. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour assurer la sécurité d'Elliot et de Matt. » Dean a assuré le reste de l'équipe, posant longuement ses yeux sur Olivia.

« Bien, tout est réglé. Maintenant au travail. » Cragen a terminé la réunion.

Pendant que chacun sortait du bureau, il a posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia. « Je dois te parler une minute. » Elliot l'observait alors Cragen s'est tourné vers lui. « Toi aussi. »

Ils se sont de nouveau assis, Elliot s'installant dans une chaise à côté du bureau et Olivia de l'autre côté. Pas côte à côte. Il s'est assis sur le coin de son bureau et a regardé Olivia.

« Olivia, comment te sens-tu? » Il lui a souri, parlant doucement.

« Bien… normale. » Elle a souri en retour, mais appréhendait ce qu'il avait à leur dire.

« Je sais que tu nous a déjà parlé à l'hôpital, mais maintenant que ton esprit est clair, je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu peux te rappeler de vendredi soir. » Il a regardé Elliot. « J'ai pensé que ton équipier voudrait l'entendre aussi. »

Décalant dans sa chaise, elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot. « Et bien je…… je suis resté tard au bureau travaillant sur le dossier… et… »

« Pourquoi ? Nous t'avions dit de ne pas rester seule et que le dossier pouvait attendre. » Cragen l'a interrompu, irrité par ce qu'elle disait.

Elle a haussé les épaules et a regardé Elliot, qui lui, regardait droit devant lui. « Rhett n'était pas en ville et je… je n'ai pas… » Elle a soupiré. « Je n'ai pas voulu rentrer dans un appartement vide, alors je suis restée travailler.»

« Ok… mais n'empêche que tu ne devais pas rester seule. Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi à une heure raisonnable. » La remontrance de Cragen était sévère. « Continue. »

« Oui monsieur… vous avez raison. Je pensais beaucoup à l'enquête, alors je me suis dit qu'en rentrant je m'arrêterais boire une bière ou deux, histoire de me détendre et m'aider à mieux dormir. » Elle lui a dit.

Cragen avait noté qu'Elliot était de plus en plus tendu. Il était visiblement contrarié par quelque chose.

« J'étais assise au bar et j'avais terminé ma première bière. Alors j'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention de Mike pour… » Elle a été coupée de nouveau.

« Mike ? Le barman ? Quel est son nom de famille ? » Cragen a demandé, les regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Overton. » Olivia a répondu, sentant le regard froid d'Elliot sur elle.

Donc elle connaissait son nom de famille, a pensé Elliot. Peut-être qu'elle était très amie avec lui. Peut-être était-elle très amie avec tous les hommes qu'elle a rencontrés. Elliot savait qu'il réagissait comme un mari jaloux mais c'était plus fort que lui.

« Je voulais une autre bière mais Mike ne me regardait pas. Et puis quelqu'un en a placé une devant moi. Ma marque préférée. Il avait un regard sombre très charmant…certainement italien. Il portait un costume très cher. Il s'est assis à côté de moi. » Elle passait ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Essayes de te rappeler tout ce qu'il t'a dit, mot pour mot. » Cragen a plié ses bras à travers sa poitrine.

Elle était soudainement très inconfortable. « Il a dit 'celle-ci est pour moi chérie', alors je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sa chérie. Et que si j'en voulais une autre, je pouvais l'acheter moi-même. » Dans sa vision périphérique, elle a vu les poings d'Elliot serrer.

« Alors il a dit, 'indépendante et courageuse, juste comme j'aime ma femme.' Je lui ai répondu que je n'étais pas sa femme non plus. » Cette fois-ci elle a vu Elliot sourire au commentaire.

« Il a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas mon nom. J'ai dit que c'était… » Elliot l'a immédiatement arrêté. Il n'avait pas entendu son histoire la nuit de son attaque, et forcément, comme d'habitude, il sautait aux conclusions.

Il s'est levé rapidement et s'est approché d'elle. « Tu lui as dit ton nom ? Tu as donné ton nom à cet étranger ! C'est ça ? Tu ne voulais pas être seule alors tu t'es dit que n'importe qui ferait l'affaire ? C'est ça ? »

« Non…je…je… » Elle était si choquée par sa réaction qu'elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Cragen, quant à lui, n'était pas très étonné. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment l'endroit pour faire une crise de jalousie. « Elliot ! Ca suffit ! »

Olivia ne se sentait pas bien du tout. « Non… je lui ai dit que c'était inspecteur. C'est tout. »

Elliot a passé ses mains sur son visage, pour finalement croiser ses mains derrière son cou, avant de s'assoir. Cragen l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été assis puis est revenu sur Olivia.

« Comment a-t'il réagi ? » Cragen a demandé tranquillement.

« Il semblait amusé. Il a dit que ma mère devait avoir un bien étrange sens de l'humour pour m'appeler inspecteur. Je lui ai dit qu'on ne plaisantait pas sur les morts. Il a fait des excuses, m'a demandé si j'avais mon père. Je lui ai dit ne jamais l'avoir connu. Alors il a dit d'avoir de la chance d'avoir ses deux parents. Il a dit être désolé que je sois seule, mais pas désolé que je le sois dans un endroit comme ça un vendredi soir. »

« Est-il devenu pressant ou a-t-il donné n'importe quelle impression que tu pouvais être intéressée ? » Cragen fronçait les sourcils.

« Pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été trop tard… je savais que je n'aurais pas dû boire la bière qu'il m'avait donné… je le savais… c'est juste que la capsule était posée dessus, comme Mike fait toujours quand il me donne une bière, donc j'ai pensé qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre… » Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait été interrompue. Et maintenant c'était le tour d'Elliot.

« Mike ne le fait jamais avec ma bière. Il le fait seulement avec toi, Olivia, parce qu'il t'aime. C'est sa manière de flirter avec toi. Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide, Olivia ! ? » Il était clairement en colère.

Elle l'a regardé totalement confuse. Disait-il qu'elle était stupide d'avoir bu cette bière ou de ne pas avoir vu que Mike faisait ça seulement pour elle ? Elle a pensé qu'il faisait ça à tout le monde. « Je ne le savais pas… » Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il dise qu'elle était stupide.

Elliot a secoué sa tête dans le dégoût et elle a senti des larmes piquer ses yeux.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû boire cette bière, Olivia. Tu le sais mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour changer ça. Que s'est-il produit après ? » Cragen voulait terminer au plus vite avant qu'Elliot dise des choses regrettables.

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration. « Il a touché mon bras, j'ai éloigné sa main. Il a mis son bras sur le dossier de mon tabouret, touchant légèrement mes épaules. Et quand la drogue a commencé à faire son effet, il a mis son bras autour de mes épaules et l'autre autour de ma taille, me tirant contre lui. Je voulais me dégager mais j'étais complètement étourdie… j'essayais d'attirer l'attention de Mike parce que je savais que j'avais des ennuis… mais je ne pouvais pas parler… j'avais envie de vomir. » Elle a fait une pause, se rappelant cette horrible nuit.

« Alors il a dit, 'votre petit-ami… Rhett, c'est ça? Il n'est pas très malin pour laisser sa femme seule, particulièrement quand elle est aussi belle que vous, inspecteur Benson.' Alors j'ai réalisé que je ne lui avais pas donné mon nom, et qu'il connaissait Rhett aussi. » Elle regardait ses mains, jouant avec sa montre. « C'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. »

« Bien… c'est bien. Tu pourrais l'identifier si tu le voyais ? » Cragen s'est penché vers elle, essayant de l'obliger à le regarder.

Ne relevant pas la tête, elle a répondu. « Oui. Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où. »

Il a incliné la tête et a regardé Elliot qui avait un visage…fâché… mais ignorait si cette colère était dirigée contre l'homme ou contre Olivia. « Ok, nous savons qu'il vous connaissais Rhett et toi, et qu'il a pris ces photos. Fin et Munch devraient bientôt être de retour du magasin pour la vidéo. Si tout va bien, nous y verrons notre ami. Prends Lake avec toi et assurez-vous que l'histoire d'aujourd'hui et celle de l'hôpital concordent. » Il s'est tenu, sachant que l'entrevue était terminée.

Il est sorti sans un regard pour Olivia. Elle était clouée sur sa chaise, l'observant s'en aller. Elle a regardé Cragen, embarrassée par la manière dont l'avait traité son équipier.

« Je suppose que pour le moment vous ne pouvez toujours pas travailler ensemble ? » Cragen a ouvert la porte de son bureau. Ils ont entendu un bruit de métal fort. C'était Elliot qui claquait la porte de son casier.

Elle est passée devant Cragen, regardant par terre. Il l'a stoppée en posant sa main sur son bras. « Olivia… tout va bien ? Vraiment ? »

Elle a regardé son capitaine, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Pour la drogue… oui. Pour lui… » Elle a regardé Elliot. « Non. » Ca n'ira certainement jamais bien, elle a pensé.

xxxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi matin, 16 juin**

Fin et Munch sont revenus à environ dix heures. « Hé, qui a du pop-corn ? C'est l'heure du film ! Nous avons une copie de la vidéo! » L'aileron a agité une cassette dans sa main.

« Nous allons devoir la regarder entièrement car il n'y a pas de date et d'heure sur la bande. » Munch a dit.

« Liv… tu vas la regarder pendant que je m'occuperais de tes rapports, et tu m'appelleras dès que tu penseras avoir trouvé quelque chose. » Fin a tendu la cassette à Olivia.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur Elliot qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de relever la tête de son dossier, elle a pris la cassette. « Puisque je suis la personne qui connait son visage, ça me semble logique. »

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi après-midi, 16 juin**

Après six heures et demie de visionnage, ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de l'homme qui avait enlevé Olivia. Elle était fatiguée, ses yeux piquaient et elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Munch était fatigué aussi.

« Laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui. » Munch s'est levé, tapotant l'épaule d'Olivia, et s'est dirigé vers son bureau.

« Ok. » Olivia est restée dans la pièce, la télévision toujours allumée. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir manqué ? Elle le reconnaîtrait n'importe où, même sur une cassette vidéo de mauvaise qualité.

Dean était venu dans l'après-midi pour donner au capitaine des papiers d'identité pour l'opération sous couverture. En sortant du bureau, il a vu Olivia assise toute seule devant la télévision.

« J'ai horreur des rediffusions, pas toi ? » Les mains de Dean étaient posées de chaque côté de la porte, et il lui souriait.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui et lui a souri. « Ouais… mais je vais devoir la regarder encore demain. »

« Tu as quelque chose ? » Il est venu s'assoir près d'elle sur le divan.

« Il n'y a ni date ni heure sur la bande. Nous avons dû tout visionner. Je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai manqué. » Elle a soupiré et s'est penchée en arrière.

« Tu ne recherches peut-être pas le type qui t'a attaqué… » Dean a suggéré.

Ses yeux se sont élargis. « Peut-être qu'il a obligé quelqu'un d'autre à faire ces achats pour lui… voilà. » Elle s'est redressée et a tourné sa montre. « Il est 17h00 et ils ferment à 18h00. » Elle a sauté du divan et s'est précipitée hors de la pièce.

« Hé, attends ! Je viens avec toi ! » Dean l'a suivie.

De son bureau, Elliot observait la scène. Olivia est venue à son bureau pour prendre son téléphone portable. Elle ne l'a même pas regardé. Il savait qu'il le méritait, même si la curiosité allait le tuer. Il l'avait ignorée toute la journée parce qu'il était en colère. Et tout ce qu'il avait gagné à bouder était que l'agent spécial du FBI avait le droit de la suivre. Et pas lui.

xxxxxx

**Mail Boxes, etc.**

**Lundi soir, 16 juin**

Olivia et Dean attendaient que le directeur leur donne la copie du reçu de ce fameux soir. Il indiquait 17h27.

« Tenez. Vous voulez voir la vidéo ? Pour gagner du temps ? »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. » Olivia lui a fait un grand sourire.

Ils n'ont pas mis longtemps pour arriver au bon moment. « Là… je ne peux pas le croire ! C'est Mona Petrovsky ! Je croyais qu'elle était de notre côté ! » Olivia n'en revenait toujours pas.

«Regarde Olivia… dans le coin… pouvez-vous reculez un peu s'il vous plaît ? » Dean indiquait le coin.

« Juste là, il y a un homme… il a l'air d'attendre… il la surveille… c'est lui ? »

« Oui ! Oui, c'est lui ! Je ne le crois pas ! Nous devons parler à Mona ! Nous devons découvrir qui est cet homme, et vite ! »

« Vous voulez que je me renseigne à partir du numéro de la carte bancaire ? » Le directeur leur a demandé.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » Olivia était confuse. Elle a regardé Dean.

« Ouais… donnez-moi une seconde. » Il a appuyé sur quelques touches, fait quelques clics avec sa souris, puis a imprimé une page qu'il a remis à Olivia.

Dean regardait par-dessus son épaule et lisait. Alors ils se sont regardés, ne croyant pas à une telle chance. « Retournons au poste ! » Olivia commençait déjà à partir.

Elle s'est arrêtée puis s'est tournée vers le directeur en souriant. « Merci Monsieur Olivetti. Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous nous avez aidé. Merci ! »

xxxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 17 juin**

Donc, Mona Petrovsky a tout acheté, et s'est servie d'une carte de crédit d'un des membres du groupe de Giordani. » Fin était aussi étonné qu'Olivia.

« C'est elle qui nous a donné le nom de Vincent Sollecito, et c'est le frère de Vinny, Paul, qui possède cette carte.» Olivia était heureuse de sa trouvaille et a levé sa main pour que Fin frappe dedans.

« Vous avez entré son nom dans le système ? » Lake a demandé.

« Oh, ouais. » Elle a feuilleté des pages reliées entre elles. « Nous avons beaucoup d'informations sur lui. Je suis impatiente d'arrêter ce crétin. »

« Nous allons devoir attendre Olivia. Si nous l'arrêtons avant qu'Elliot et Matt accomplissent leur mission, nous allons leur faire et risquons de ne pas trouver ce que l'on cherche. » Dean était apparu de nulle part mais avait visiblement entendu toute la conversation.

« Il a raison, Olivia. » Cragen a convenu.

Elle a soupiré. Il semblait qu'une nouvelle fois le FBI allait stopper leur avancement.

**Stade Hutchinson**

**Mardi soir, 17 juin**

Rhett venait de faire marquer un point à son équipe. Il a redressé sa caquette et a souri à Olivia, Casey et Sam, qui criaient son nom. Quand il a été s'assoir sur le banc de touche, Olivia a décidé d'aller chercher à boire.

« Casey, Sam… vous voulez quelque chose ? Je vais aller chercher à boire et peut-être quelque chose à manger. » Olivia s'est levé de son siège.

« Ouais… je boirais bien un sprite. » Sam allait prendre son portefeuille quand Olivia a secoué sa tête.

« C'est pour moi. » Elle leur a souri.

Le stand se trouvait un peu plus loin, entre deux terrains. Quand elle s'en est approchée, elle s'est rendue compte que deux équipes de filles jouaient sur l'autre stade. L'une des deux équipes portait un uniforme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Celui de l'Université de Columbia où sa mère avait enseigné. Elle a commencé à regarder le match. Une annonce au haut-parleur a attiré son attention. 'Ce soir le capitaine de l'Université de Columbia est Maureen Stabler, numéro 21.'

Elle aimerait aller voir Maureen jouer et saluer par la même occasion les autres enfants. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tomber sur Elliot, et encore moins sur Kathy. Pas quand elle se sentait si coupable d'avoir embrassé son mari. Elle s'est demandé pendant quelques minutes si elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et y aller. Finalement elle a choisi de regarder le match à distance un moment avant de retourner voir jouer Rhett. Mais elle voulait pouvoir dire à Maureen qu'elle l'a vu jouer. Elle a réglé ses achats et quand elle s'est retournée, le destin avait décidé pour elle.

« Olivia ! Liv ! Hé, Liv ! » Les cris de Lizzie en voyant Olivia ont fait tout le clan Stabler se retourner.

Lizzie l'a étreinte et l'a prise par la main. « Hé, ma puce. Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi ! »

Dickie s'est précipité vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras lui aussi.

« Hé, Liv. Si tu es venu voir Maureen jouer, tu devras venir me voir jouer samedi ! »

« J'aimerais beaucoup, Dickie ! » Elle était étonné de voir combien grand il était devenu. « Tu es plus grand que ton père! » Elle lui a souri.

Eli était dans sa poussette à côté de Kathy. Elliot était assis derrière eux. Il portait un bermuda marron et une chemise rouge. Olivia aimait Elliot en tenue décontractée. Il la regardait avec son fameux sourire à la Stabler qui la rendait inconfortable. Kathleen était assise à côté de lui, avec un jeune homme près d'elle.

Kathy souriait. Enfin cela ressemblait à un sourire. « Salut Olivia. Tu es venu voir Maureen jouer ? »

« Salut Kathy. En fait je suis venue voir un ami jouer… » Elle a dirigé son regard vers le stade où jouait Rhett.

Lizzie a a soupiré. « Pourquoi les adultes se réfèrent-ils toujours à leur petit-ami en tant qu'ami ? » Elle a fait des guillemets en l'air.

« Parce que de cette façon ils s'imaginent que nous ne saurons pas qu'ils ont un petit-ami ! » Dickie a expliqué.

Olivia était sûre qu'elle rougissait. Elle a vu le sourire de Kathy et le regard noir d'Elliot. Il n'était visiblement pas heureux qu'elle parle de son petit-ami. Elle a décalé son regard vers Kathleen. Elle regardait Elliot qui regardait Olivia et n'aimait pas ça. Kathleen avait très mal vécu la séparation de ses parents et avait blâmé Olivia. De tous les enfants Stabler elle était la moins amicale.

« Salut Kathleen. Je suis contente de te voir. » Liv a souri et l'a prise dans ses bras. « Qui est ton ami ? » Elle a demandé et tout le monde a ri au mot 'ami'. Même Kathleen.

« C'est mon ami Justin Klein. Justin, voici Olivia Benson… nous l'appelons Liv, elle est l'équipière de papa. » Kathleen a jeté un coup d'œil sur son père qui n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses yeux d'Olivia.

Justin s'est levé de son siège. Il a tendu sa main à Olivia qui l'a saisit. « Heureux de vous rencontrer, inspecteur Benson. » Il s'est mis à rougir, apparemment conquis par la jolie Olivia. C'était un beau jeune homme, brun aux yeux verts. Il était très grand.

« Appelle-moi Liv, s'il te plaît. » Elle a souri et a regardé sa main qu'il tenait toujours.

« Oh… je suis désolé. » Il a lâché sa main et les rires de Dickie et de Lizzie se sont fait entendre. Kathleen par contre, fusillait Justin du regard. Super, elle pense que je flirte avec son petit-ami.

Elle s'est alors tournée vers Eli. « Hé, grand garçon. Je peux le prendre ? » Elle a demandé a Kathy.

« Bien sûr…vas-y. » Kathy a souri.

Olivia a dirigé ses mains vers lui et Eli a tendu ses bras en riant. « Oh, qu'est-ce que tu as grandi toi aussi. »

Elle l'a serré contre elle et a embrassé le côté de sa tête. Son cœur allait éclater avec l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle savait le jour de l'accident qu'elle aurait toujours un lien spécial avec le plus jeune des Stabler. Elle avait été la première à le voir et le toucher, se souvenant de son corps glissant blotti contre elle quand elle essayait de le réchauffer. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Et ce lien était renforcé par le fait qu'il était le fils d'Elliot.

Elliot observait la scène devant lui. Elle était belle. Il aimait la voir avec les enfants. En particulier les siens. Quelque soit l'âge d'un enfant, au contact d'Olivia, il y avait immédiatement une connexion. Elle devait devenir mère. Elle devait avoir un bébé. Et il voulait être celui qui lui en donnerait un. Arrête Stabler. Ces pensées envahissaient de plus en plus son esprit, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Toujours avec Eli dans les bras, elle s'est assise près de Kathy pour observer le match. Au bout de vingt-cinq minutes, elle a regardé sa montre. Elle devait y aller. Elle a remis Eli dans sa poussette. « Je dois y aller. Casey et Sam vont se demander ce que je fais. »

Elliot s'est levé. « Casey est avec toi ? Je dois lui demander quelque chose. Je t'accompagne. »

Il est descendu de la tribune. « Kath, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?»

« Non merci. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la glacière. » Elle lui a souri.

Ils ont marché vers l'autre stade. Olivia commençait à paniquer. Elle savait qu'il venait juste pour rencontrer Rhett. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se rencontrent comme ça. Pas en public. Elle ne contrôlait rien et cela lui faisait très peur.

« Où en est le jeu ? Je vais peut-être finalement rencontrer l'abruti qui a volé le cœur de mon équipière. » Il faisait semblant de plaisanter.

Mais il ne plaisantait pas et elle le savait. Elle a mis sa main sur son cœur qui commençait à battre d'une manière anormalement forte.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 - Stupéfiant**

**Stade Hutchinson**

**Mardi soir, 17 juin**

« Heu… ils en étaient au troisième passage quand je suis partie il y a vingt-cinq minutes. » Olivia a répondu, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

« Alors le match doit être terminé. Je suis vraiment impatient. » Elliot a mis un coup de coude dans son bras, son sourire de plus en plus large.

L'estomac d'Olivia faisait des pirouettes en pensant à cette rencontre. Elle voulait être prête pour le combat de testostérone qui s'ensuivrait. Rhett ne lui avait jamais dit mais elle savait que bien qu'il était heureux qu'elle ait un ami comme Elliot, il était dérangé par cette relation.

Elliot ne pouvait plus attendre. Olivia était avec ce merdeux… ok, peut-être que ce n'était pas un merdeux… mais Elliot ne l'aimait pas… donc, cet abruti… depuis presque deux mois et il ne l'avait jamais vu ni rencontré. Tout ce qu'il avait vu de lui était les images noircies au feutre. La seule chose qu'Elliot pouvait dire était qu'il avait les cheveux blonds.

« EL… tu ne vas rien dire ou faire de stupide quand je vais vous présenter, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander.

« Stupide ? Moi ? » Il l'a regardé et a souri. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient avec le plaisir.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » Elle se préparait pour le pire scénario, au cas où.

On pouvait entendre à l'arrière plan une sirène d'ambulance, des enfances riant et criant, le bruit de la batte sur la balle.

« Olivia ! Où étais-tu ? » Casey était bouleversée et Sam avait l'air très inquiet.

« Désolés… je suis tombée sur quelqu'un avec toute sa tribu. » Elle a dirigé son pouce par-dessus son épaule dans la direction d'Elliot. Elle a remis les sprites à Casey.

« Hé, Casey, Sam. Comment ça va ?» Elliot les a salués, serrant la main de Sam.

« Salut Elliot. » Casey a souri et s'est tournée de nouveau à Olivia. « Davy Lester a reçu la balle en pleine figure. Il était complètement sonné. Il est en route pour les urgences. Son épouse voulait monter avec lui mais elle était tellement hystérique que les ambulanciers l'ont refusé… alors Rhett l'a conduite à l'hôpital et va rester avec elle et ses trois enfants jusqu'à ce que sa sœur puisse venir. Il voulait te parler avant de partir. »

« Sa blessure est grave ? » Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur le stade pour voir deux nouvelles équipes.

« Il y avait pas mal de sang d'après ce que nous pouvions voir d'ici. » Sam lui a dit.

« Mais on a gagné… 15 à 11 ! » Casey a levé son poing en l'air et Olivia a ri.

« Ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. » Elle a regardé Elliot en souriant. Il a soulevé ses sourcils.

« Rhett m'a demandé de te dire de prendre sa voiture et de le retrouver à l'hôpital. » Casey a regardé Sam. « Mais nous ne savons pas quel hôpital. »

« Je l'appellerai. » Elle a pris une grande gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau puis l'a refermée.

Casey et Sam ont rassemblé leurs affaires et ont commencé à descendre des gradins. « Nous allons y aller. On se voit demain. »

Olivia et Elliot étaient seuls. Elle a senti un besoin soudain de partir loin de lui. Elle a pris les clefs de Rhett de sa poche et s'est tournée vers Elliot.

« Je devine que tu devras encore attendre pour rencontrer Rhett. Je vais aller à l'hôpital. Dis à tout le monde que j'ai été contente de les voir. A demain. » Elle s'est tourné en direction du parking.

Elle avait deux ou trois pas quand Elliot a saisi son bras pour l'arrêter et l'a tiré contre lui.

« Attends. Je t'accompagne. Il fait presque nuit et tu ne dois pas être seule. » Il parlait près de son oreille, envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps.

Ils se sont dirigés vers le parking, sa main tenant toujours son bras. « Où es-tu garée ? »

« Heu… je pense que c'est par là… » Elle a indiqué vers la gauche.

Plus ils s'éloignaient du stade et moins il y avait de monde. Il avait lâché son bras mais sa main était posée sur le bas de son dos, faisant sa peau brûler, même à travers son tee-shirt. Il devait continuer à marcher, sinon il l'arrêterait et l'embrasserait.

Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de s'éloigner de lui. Ce qui s'était passé ce fameux soir ne pouvait pas se reproduire. Elle souhaitait presque qu'il ait rencontré Rhett, de cette façon elle ne serait pas avec lui en ce moment. Seuls. Dans le noir.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je jurerais que tu as provoqué tout ça juste pour que je ne le rencontre pas. » Il parlait tranquillement, trop tranquillement.

« Elliot… » Elle a soupiré.

« Arrêtes de soupirer, Benson. » Il l'a légèrement pincé sur le côté de sa taille. « Tu ne vas jamais me le présenter? »

« Elliot ! » Elle a repoussé sa main et s'est éloignée de lui. « Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à le rencontrer ? »

« J'ai le droit de connaitre mon adversaire. » Il s'est de nouveau rapproché d'elle.

« Il n'y a aucune concurrence. » Elle n'aimait la tournure que prenait la conversation. « Voilà la voiture. »

« Tu as raison. Il n'y a aucune concurrence, parce que quand j'en aurais fini avec lui, il sortira de ta vie. » Il a enroulé son bras autour de sa taille et l'a tiré contre lui.

« Elliot, ne dis pas des choses comme ça! Je tiens vraiment à Rhett. » Elle perdait son sang-froid en entendant ses mots.

Il a lâché sa taille et saisi son bras, la retournant pour qu'elle se retrouve le dos contre la voiture. « Je sais que tu tiens à lui, Liv… mais est-ce que tu l'aimes? » Ses yeux bleus cherchaient dans les siens une réponse qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre.

« Je… je… je ne pense pas que cela te regarde Elliot. » Elle voulait vraiment partir. Maintenant.

« Oh… je pense que si… surtout après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. » Il se penchait dangereusement près d'elle, leurs lèvres touchant presque.

Elle a posé ses deux mains sur son torse et l'a repoussé de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant assez loin pour qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la portière et sauter dans la voiture. « Ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir ne devrait jamais s'être produit et plus vite nous l'oublierons mieux ce sera, Elliot. »

Elle a mis en marche la voiture avec une main tremblante, et quand elle a essayé de fermer la porte, il s'est mis au milieu.

Il s'est penché dans la voiture. « Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, Olivia. Je ne peux pas l'oublier… » Il a chuchoté dans son oreille et l'a embrassé sur la tempe. « Et toi non plus tu ne peux pas. »

Il a fermé la porte et l'a observé quitter le parking. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et elle respirait comme si elle venait de courir un cent mètres. Elle devait se calmer avant de rejoindre Rhett à l'hôpital. Comment Elliot pouvait-il la mettre dans cet état là avec juste quelques mots? Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce baiser. Le bonheur d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Elle n'oublierait jamais mais elle devait le mettre de côté pour ne pas ruiner ce qu'elle avait avec Rhett. Peut-être que finalement elle l'aimait.

xxxxxxx

**Hôpital Général de la pitié**

**Mardi 17 juin**

Elle avait appelé Rhett et il l'attendait sur un banc devant l'hôpital. Il a ouvert la porte et s'est glissé du côté passager, se penchant pour l'embrasser. « Salut bébé. »

Elle a mis sa main sur sa joue. « Mmmmm… salut. Tu veux conduire ? »

« Non… ça ira. Je dois bien supporter ta manière de conduire de temps en temps. » Il l'a regardé du coin de l'œil et a rit de son expression choquée.

« Comment va Dave ? » Elle a démarré en riant.

« Pas très bien. La balle l'a frappé juste sur l'arête de son nez. Il est cassé. Ils lui ont fait une IRM parce qu'ils suspectent une fêlure de l'orbite. Il était inconscient pendant une heure. » Il a mis sa main sur le genou d'Olivia.

« Comment va son épouse ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était hystérique. » Olivia a mis son clignotant pour tourner.

« Elle va mieux maintenant que sa sœur est là. Les parents et le frère de Dave sont arrivés il y a vingt minutes.» L'estomac de Rhett s'est mis à grogner. « J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose… tu veux aller quelque part ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment faim… » L'ouragan Elliot m'a fait perdre l'appétit, elle a pensé. « Mais je n'ai rien mangé depuis le déjeuner… donc… »

« Quelques tacos te tentent ? » Rhett lui a montré un restaurant mexicain.

« Ok. » Elle est entrée sur le parking et s'est glissée dans la file d'attente pour les commandes à emporter.

« Où es-tu partie si longtemps ? Sam a dit que tu avais mis vingt-cinq minutes pour aller chercher à boire. » Rhett n'était pas fâché, juste curieux.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de mentir puisque Sam et Casey l'avaient vu avec Elliot. Elle a respiré un grand coup et lui a expliqué.

« J'allais chercher à boire quand j'ai rencontré Lizzie… la plus jeune fille d'Elliot… j'ai donc dû parler à la famille Stabler au complet. Maureen jouait pour l'Université de Columbia, alors je l'ai un peu regardé jouer … et quand nous sommes revenus, le match était terminé et tu étais parti. » Elle a entrelaçait sa main avec sa main posait sur son genou.

« Oh… ok. Qui est « nous » ? » Rhett a tourné sa tête vers elle, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Nous » ? » Elle l'a regardé ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait.

« Tu as dit « quand nous sommes revenus »…» Il a répété les mots pour qu'elle se rappelle.

« Oh… ouais… je voulais dire… moi et Elliot. Quand il a su que Casey était avec moi, il m'a accompagné parce qu'il devait lui demander quelque chose. »

« Elliot ? Et c'était quoi ? » Ses yeux étaient plissés et il la fixait intensément.

« Quoi ? » Elle était vraiment confuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a demandé à Casey ? » Rhett l'observait toujours.

Elle a soulevé un sourcil et a regardé Rhett. « Je ne sais pas. Il ne lui a rien demandé. Sûrement parce qu'ils nous parlaient de Dave. »

Bien sûr. Il n'avait rien à demander à Casey. C'était juste une excuse pour être avec Olivia. Depuis quelques jours il avait remarqué qu'Olivia était différente quand Elliot venait dans la conversation. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui et était sur la défensive quand Rhett en parlait. Ou alors son imagination trop active lui jouait des tours.

xxxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi après-midi, 27 juin**

Elliot et Matt avaient commencé leur travail sous couverture depuis une semaine. Gavlik avait insisté pour qu'ils se rencontrent dimanche dans un restaurant très classieux dans Soho. Ils avaient passé leur temps à parler de la famille, d'où ils vivaient, de sport et de politique. De tout sauf des affaires. Mercredi soir, il avait invité eux à une des barres et le dîner approvisionné à elles dans une pièce arrière largement décorée. Matt était certain que Gavlik avait aimé que Samuel T. Elliot, « Sam », voulait augmenter ses revenus en faisant la même chose que Gavlik avec les filles travaillant pour lui à Chicago. Gavlik voulait en contrepartie une part du gâteau, ce qui était parfait. Sam avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour lui fournir des filles. Il avait lancé à Gavlik que ses bars étaient plus chics que les siens et donc plus prolifiques.

Anatoly et Matt « Mikhail » se sont entendu tout de suite parce que Matt était ukrainien. Ses parents étaient des citoyens américains naturalisés et il avait donc appris l'anglais et le russe. Ils parlaient facilement de leur pays et sa culture. Matt savait qu'il avait gagné la confiance d'Anatoly Gavlik.

Anatoly devait partir dans les Caraïbes pour la semaine du 4 juillet mais il voulait programmer un rendez-vous pour le lundi 7 juillet, si bien sûr Sam pouvait se libérer pour revenir à New York. Sam avait répondu qu'il n'y aurait certainement aucun problèmes, mais qu'il devrait quand même confirmer. Ils étaient certains que Gavlik allait le présenter à la famille Sollecito.

« Bien. Il semblerait que nous allons faire une petite pause sur cette enquête. Gavlik part en vacances et nous avons pas mal de personnes en vacances la semaine prochaine. Benson et Stabler sont de service ce week-end… la semaine prochaine Elliot sera absent de mercredi à samedi, Olivia de jeudi à dimanche. Munch sera en congés toute la semaine mais de retour pour le week-end. Fin et Lake travailleront toute la semaine et seront de service le week-end prochain. L'homicide va nous envoyer deux inspecteurs pour nous aider. Naturellement, nous renverrons la faveur pour la Fête du travail. C'est tout. » Cragen est retourné à son bureau.

xxxxxxx

**Résidence Benson**

**Samedi soir, 28 juin**

Olivia et Rhett se voyaient depuis huit semaines. Ils s'étaient vus presque tous les jours. L'affaire Tarasov était difficile pour eux parce qu'avec Elliot et Matt infiltrés, les autres avaient beaucoup plus de travail, ce qui fait que la semaine dernière ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant trois jours. Il lui avait manqué terriblement. Et lui avait été vraiment malheureux.

Leur relation avait évolué assez rapidement. Ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble en huit semaines qu'elle n'en avait passé avec Dean en quatre mois. Elle était presque prête à admettre qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Rhett Chapman.

Elle était sûre que les sentiments étaient réciproques. Il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui à une réunion de famille le week-end du 4 juillet. C'était un grand pas à franchir. Mais elle avait accepté. Il allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il lui avait demandé de s'habiller pour sortir. Elle se regardait une fois encore dans le miroir quand quelqu'un a frappé à sa porte.

« Wow ! Tu es sensationnelle Liv ! » Rhett s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

« Merci… tu n'es pas mal non plus ! » Elle avait un sourire énorme sur son visage.

« Nous devons y aller. J'ai fait une réservation. » Elle a pris son bras et ils ont quitté l'immeuble.

xxxxxxxx

**Restaurant Babbo**

**Samedi 28 juin**

Elle était étonnée quand le taxi s'est arrêté devant son restaurant préféré. La nourriture y était impressionnante. Et si vous aviez la chance de manger à l'étage, l'atmosphère y était romantique.

Le serveur les a menés à leur table. A l'étage. Rhett s'était rappelé que la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ici, Olivia lui avait dit sa préférence pour l'étage. Quand elles se sont approchés de la table, Liv a remarqué une longue boîte blanche avec autour d'elle un ruban rouge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle a regardé Rhett.

« Juste quelque chose de spécial pour une femme très spéciale. » Il l'a embrassée sur la tête.

Elle a pris la boîte mais il l'a arrêté en posant sa main sur la sienne. « Je veux que tu attendes la fin du dîner, ok ? »

« Après le dîner ? » Elle a boudé. « Tu montres un cadeau à une femme et tu lui dit qu'elle n'a pas le droit de l'ouvrir. Est-ce une forme de torture ? »

Il a mis la boîte de côté et a ri.

xxxxxxx

Le dîner avait été merveilleux. Bien qu'elle ait été gavée, Rhett avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent un dessert. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au chocolat. Ni à Rhett.

« Ooooh… je pense que j'ai pris dix kilos pendant cette soirée… » Olivia s'est penchée en arrière et a gémi, frottant son estomac.

« Les grosses femmes ne me gênent pas. » Il lui a fait un clin d'œil en souriant.

« Tu as commencé par me donner un cadeau pour ensuite me le reprendre, et maintenant tu me traites de grosse ? Je pense que je dois changer de petit-ami! » Elle le taquinait, ses yeux brillant avec l'amusement.

Il s'est levé et s'est glissé dans la banquette à côté d'elle. « Non, Olivia. Je suis le dernier petit-ami que tu auras ! »

« Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Monsieur Chapman ! » Elle lui a donné un coup de coude.

Il a pris la boîte dans sa main droite et a mis son bras gauche autour de ses épaules. « Extrêmement. Avant que tu l'ouvres, je veux que tu saches… ces dernières huit semaines ont été les plus heureuses de ma vie. Tu es devenu la personne la plus importante pour moi, Olivia. » Il l'a embrassé tendrement et lui a remis la boîte.

Elle l'a ouvert en le regardant. A l'intérieur il y avait un poème. Elle a commencé à le lire à haute voix.

_Elle aime se balancer, elle aime glisser, je vais garder cette femme à mes côtés._

_Jeter un frisbee, faire des ricochets, j'aime l'observer manger des crèmes glacées._

_J'étais libre comme un cerf-volant, volant haut dans le ciel, jusqu'à ce que Liv soit arrivée et ait volé mon cœur._

_Avec amour, Rhett._

« Rhett… c'est magnifique. J'aime tes poèmes ! » Il lui en avait déjà écrit lors de leurs sorties au restaurant. Elle a ensuite tourné son attention sur le bracelet qui était caché sous le poème. Sur le bracelet étaient attachés de minuscules pendentifs en argent. Le prenant dans ses mains pour mieux le regarder, elle s'est mise à rire.

« Oh, Rhett ! Il est parfait ! » Elle l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a embrassé.

Les pendentifs représentaient un cône de crème glacée, un cerf-volant, un frisbee, une pièce de monnaie et un cœur. Des souvenirs de leur premier rendez-vous au parc.

« J'ai cherché partout pour trouver un hot-dog… mais je n'en ai pas trouvé. Et la pièce de monnaie a remplacé les cailloux. » Il a souri.

« Rhett… c'est tellement original. Je l'adore ! » Elle touchait le bracelet.

« Je veux que tu te souviennes à jamais de notre premier rendez-vous. » Il a pris sa main et a embrassé sa paume. « Regarde le cœur. »

Elle l'a tourné pour voir une inscription. Liv et Rhett - 4 mai 2008.

« C'est adorable. » Elle a frotté le cœur avec son doigt.

« Je ne savais pas si je devais mettre la date de notre rencontre ou celle de notre premier rendez-vous… mais comme les pendentifs représentent le parc, j'ai choisi la deuxième. » Il lui a expliqué.

« Rhett… merci. On ne m'a jamais offert de cadeau aussi spécial. » Elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser encore. Alors elle a remarqué autre chose.

Au fond de la boîte il y avait une clef. Elle l'a pris et a levé les yeux vers Rhett. « C'est la clef de chez moi. » Son sourire s' effaçait et son regard était sérieux.

Elle continuait de le regarder. Bien que leur relation était très intense, ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble. C'était très difficile pour eux mais il voulait que leur rapport soit plus qu'un simple rapport physique. Il se sentait lié à elle par le cœur et l'esprit. Et pour Olivia c'était une nouveauté. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle mais attendre le bon moment.

Alors que signifiait cette clef ? Il voulait peut-être lui qu'il était prêt à faire évoluer leur relation. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser parce que quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait attendre, elle s'était demandée s'il voulait dire 'jusqu'au mariage'. Il était catholique après tout.

Elle a tenu la clef. « Chez toi ? » Sa voix était un chuchotement.

« Ouais… je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, Liv… » Il a pris une profonde inspiration. Elle entendait la crainte dans sa voix. « J'ai… une assignation… au-delà des mers… »

Elle le regardait fixement, ne comprenant pas les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Assignation ? Au-delà… des mers… » Son cœur s'est arrêté. « Où ? »

« Afghanistan. » Il regardait les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. La tirant à lui, il a pris sa main tenant la clef, et l'a serrée étroitement. « Liv… je suis… je suis… désolé. »

« Afghanistan… quand ? » Elle voulait bouchait ses oreilles. Si elle n'entendait pas la réponse, elle pourrait la feindre que ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

« Je pars le 7 juillet… pour trois semaines. » Il chuchotait les mots.

« Le 7 juillet… c'est dans une semaine et demie… pour trois semaines ? Trois semaines ? Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas rester sans toi aussi longtemps… » Tout à coup son cœur a oublié comment battre. « Rhett, je ne peux pas ! »

Elle a laissé tomber la clef et s'est tournée, se jetant dans ses bras, les larmes coulant maintenant librement sur son visage. Elle a commencé à l'embrasser, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire, son nez, sa joue. Elle l'a tiré étroitement contre elle, luttant contre la douleur l'assaillant. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça. Jamais.

Il la tenait contre lui avec son bras gauche. Sa main droite essayait d'essuyer ses larmes, immédiatement remplacées par des fraîches. Ses sanglots, insonorisés contre son torse, déchiraient son cœur. Il était un ancien marines. Un homme. Il ne pleurait pas facilement. Il avait trop vu de choses. Mais il sentait maintenant ses larmes cascader sur ses joues. Le seul mot auquel il pouvait penser pour décrire Olivia était 'stupéfiant'. Il était stupéfiant la façon dont profondément, complètement, et à quelle rapidité elle avait pris son cœur, devenant la personne la plus importante dans sa vie.

« Shhh… Liv, Shhh bébé… Liv…… tout ira bien … » Sa voix était apaisante. Elle tremblait contre lui et il a pensé n'avoir jamais ressenti autant de douleur auparavant… comme si quelqu'un le poignardait dans le cœur.

Il était aussi proche d'elle qu'il pouvait. Il caressait son dos, embrouillait ses mains dans ses cheveux et massait son cou. Il a relevé sa tête et a retiré les cheveux de son visage. Il s'est penché pour l'embrasser, chuchotant des mots de réconfort. Après de longues minutes, elle a finalement commencé à s'apaiser.

Finalement elle a parlé. « Je suis désolée … je ne suis pas si émotive d'habitude… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu penses que je suis assez spécial ? » Il essayait d'éclairer l'humeur. Ca n'a pas marché.

De nouvelles larmes sont arrivées. « Plus spécial que n'importe qui dans ma vie! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? »

« Je ne pars pas pour toujours… ça sera dur… crois-moi, ça sera dur. Mais avant que tu t'en aperçoives, je serai de retour. » Il tenait son visage dans ses mains et regardait dans ses yeux.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » Elle a demandé.

« Depuis deux jours. Je voulais vraiment être sûr avant de te le dire. Je t'ai donné la clef pour deux raisons… j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Tiger… et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais rester chez moi si tu le voulais… »

« Peut-être que je le ferais… ce serait comme être près de toi… et tu sais que j'aime les chats même si j'y suis allergique. Je prendrais des médicaments et Tiger et moi nous nous languirons ensemble. » Elle a finalement souri.

« Aller. Sortons d'ici… la soirée n'est pas terminée. » Il a regardé autour pour trouver le serveur.

**Parc de Washington**

**Samedi 28 juin**

Au bout de quelques minutes ils étaient à l'extérieur. Il a pris sa main dans les deux siennes, la mettant sous son bras. Elle a penché sa tête contre son épaule pendant qu'ils marchaient. Il a hélé un taxi et a donné un papier au chauffeur.

« Où allons-nous ? » Olivia a demandé, extrêmement curieuse.

« Tu verras. » Il l'a embrassé sur le bout du nez.

Au bout de dix minutes ils étaient au bord du fleuve dans le parc de leur premier rendez-vous. « Allons voir le coucher de soleil. » Olivia a proposé.

Ils ont trouvé un banc près de l'eau. Elle a enlevé ses chaussures et a posé ses pieds sur l'herbe fraîche. Quand le soleil avait presque disparu, Rhett s'est levé, emmenant Liv avec lui. Il l'a menée aux balançoires.

« Assieds-toi, je te pousserai. » Il se tenait derrière une balançoire.

« Pas trop haut… j'ai une robe. » Elle l'a averti, laissant tomber ses chaussures.

Il l'a poussée pendant quelques minutes avant qu'un petit garçon et son père jouant avec un bateau télécommandé dans la fontaine n'aient attiré son attention.

« Je reviens. » Il a dit à Olivia.

Elle a continué à balancer doucement. Penser qu'elle n'allait pas voir Rhett pendant trois semaines la rendait malade. Elle se demandait où il était quand soudainement il est apparu devant elle.

« Tu veux marcher ? » Elle a remis ses chaussures puis il l'a mené à la fontaine.

Ils se tenaient à côté de l'homme et son fils jouant avec le bateau. Une famille de l'autre côté jetait des pièces de monnaie dans la fontaine. Olivia observait les remous de l'eau quand les pièces tombaient dedans.

Le bruit d'un moteur a attiré son attention. Alors elle a vu le bateau s'arrêter près d'elle. « Hé, madame… vous pouvez attraper mon bateau ?» Le jeune garçon lui souriait.

En se penchant, elle a vu un papier sur le bateau avec son nom dessus. Elle a regardé Rhett qui agissait comme s'il n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui se passait. Elle a pris le bateau et s'est alors rendue compte que le papier était fixé à un écrin de velours.

Elle a pris l'écrin du bateau. Ses mains ont commencé à trembler. Rhett a pris le bateau et l'a remis à l'eau, levant ses pouces vers le haut dans la direction du petit garçon et son père en signe de remerciement. Quand elle a ouvert la boîte, elle a découvert une bague de fiançailles magnifique en or blanc et diamants.

« Elle est magnifique. »

« Liv… je t'aime. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Olivia Benson… ferez-tu de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Veux-tu m'épouser ? » Il a regardé fixement dans ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Oui, oui, oui ! » Elle a jeté ses bras autour de son cou, il l'a levé du sol et l'a fait tourner. Elle riait et pleurait. « Et je t'aime aussi ! Oh, Rhett, je t'aime ! Je t'aime tellement ! »

Il a retiré la bague de l'écrin et l'a mise sur son doigt. « J'ai fait remplacer deux diamants par des émeraudes parce que cette pierre représente le mois de mai. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en mai. »

« C'est si romantique ! Comment fais-tu tout ça ? » Elle était accablée par ses attentions.

« Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie, Liv. Ma Liv. » Il chuchotait et était sûr que son cœur allait éclater.

« Oh… je ne savais où mettre ça… » Il a tiré un morceau de papier de sa poche de veste et le lui a remis.

En l'ouvrant, elle a découvert un autre poème.

_Avec son sourire si lumineux et ses yeux bruns, l'attraction a été immédiate._

_Mon cœur, de sa propre volonté, a su que j'avais trouvé le vrai amour._

_Jamais encore je n'aurais à la chercher, parce qu'ici devant moi se tenait ma moitié._

_Du premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée, j'ai su que ce serait pour la vie._

_Nos cœurs, nos esprits, nos âmes enlacés, elle était la femme que j'épouserai._

_Je donnerais tout mon amour, pour toujours, à cette magnifique femme, ma Liv._

_Avec tout mon amour, Rhett._

Essuyant ses larmes, elle s'est tournée vers lui. « Quelqu'un t'as certainement dit que la poésie faisait fondre les femmes ! C'est simplement… magnifique ! »

« C'est simplement comme toi… » Il lui a dit, l'embrassant.

Elle a mis ses bras autour de son cou. « Quand veux-tu te marier ? ».

« Je ne veux pas te bousculer… dis-moi le jour et l'heure et je serais là ! » Il a souri.

« Et bien… ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais été mariés… tu veux un grand mariage ? Beaucoup d'invités ? Il n'y aura pas grand monde de mon côté… mes collègues, quelques amis, et Simon et Lucy. Oh… tu es catholique… tu veux te marier à l'église ? Un prêtre pourra t'il nous marier même si je ne suis pas catholique ? Tu sais quoi ? Voilà pourquoi je ne me suis jamais mariée… trop de décisions à prendre ! » Son sourire était énorme.

Il a ri et l'a pris dans ses bras. « Ce que tu décideras sera parfait, Liv. Grande église, petite chapelle, la salle de séjour de mon appartement … je m'en fiche. Tout ce que je désire est que tu deviennes Madame Olivia Benson Chapman …. »

«Madame Olivia Benson Chapman… Madame Everett Chapman… Madame Chapman…Madame Rhett Chapman…Olivia Chapman…Liv Chapman…inspecteur Chapman…» Olivia son nouveau nom. Un seul n'avait pas été mentionné. 'Chapman et Stabler'. Le dire à Elliot n'était pas un scénario qu'elle voulait envisager pour l'instant. « J'aime cette idée ! Et je t'aime ! » Elle l'a regardé et s'est demandé une nouvelle fois comment elle allait vivre sans lui pendant trois semaines.

« Nous n'allons pas nous marier demain. Nous avons tout le temps de décider ce que nous voulons, ok ? Que dirais-tu de louer un film et de retourner chez toi pour le regarder? » Il a demandé.

« Bien sûr… juste après être allés chez Casey pour lui montrer la bague ! » Elle a ri pendant qu'ils quittaient le parc.


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à toutes. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Les choses progressent. Le moment tant attendu va bientôt arriver ! Continuez de me laisser des commentaires, comme ça les choses arriveront plus vite…bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 20 – N'importe quoi**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi 30 juin**

Même en entrant dans la salle, Olivia ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire. Même quand elle a vu Elliot. Il la regardait curieusement, mais n'a rien demandé.

Bien qu'elle lui ait pardonné pour tous ses commentaires désagréables, les choses entre eux n'étaient toujours pas parfaites. Après ce fameux baiser partagé, les choses étaient devenues maladroites et inconfortable. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas heureux à la maison. Elle avait entendu des choses à ce sujet ici et là. Auparavant elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour arranger les choses avec lui, mais maintenant qu'elle était vraiment engagée avec Rhett, elle ne voulait pas trop s'impliquer.

Techniquement ils étaient toujours équipiers, bien que Cragen ait continué à faire travailler Elliot avec Munch et elle avec Fin ou Lake. Il savait que tous les problèmes entre eux n'étaient pas résolus et ne voulait pas en faire pâtir l'unité. Cela lui allait très bien. Elliot était vraiment trop compliqué en ce moment. Maintenant qu'elle avait Rhett, Elliot n'était presque plus indispensable dans sa vie. Presque.

Parfois elle le surprenait la regardant, voyant dans ses yeux ce qu'elle aurait voulu voir les deux dernières années. Il l'aimait. Elle le savait. Et voir ce sentiment dans ses yeux lui rappelait qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi. Elle l'aimerait toujours. Mais elle aimait Rhett aussi. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer deux hommes en même temps. Mais c'était le cas pour elle, donc c'était possible.

**Bureau du Capitaine Cragen**

**Lundi 30 juin**

En frappant sur sa porte, elle s'est soudainement sentie nerveuse. « Entrez. »

« Hé, capitaine. Vous avez une minute ? » Elle avait peur que son visage se divise en deux si elle continuait de sourire.

« Bonjour Olivia…. Assied-toi. Vu ton visage, ce doit être un bon jour. Que se passe-t-il ? » Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Heu… j'ai quelque chose à vous demander… et… je… je voulais que vous soyez le premier à le savoir… » Elle jouait avec ses mains nerveusement.

« Dis-moi juste que tu ne me demandes pas à être transférer et je pourrais me détendre. » Son sourire a commencé à se faner.

« Non… non » Elle s'est remise à sourire. « Rhett m'a demandé de l'épouser ! J'ai dit oui ! » L'étincelle dans ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute. Olivia Benson était amoureuse.

« Liv, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. » Il s'est levé pour l'étreindre. « Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. » Cragen avait rencontré Rhett lors d'un barbecue chez Casey et l'avait vraiment apprécié.

Elliot faisait semblant de travailler quand Liv était entrée dans le bureau de Cragen. Son estomac s'était immédiatement noué, craignant qu'elle soit allée lui demander un nouvel équipier… de manière permanente… ou lui dire qu'elle partait… encore.

Il essayait de ne pas regarder mais échouait lamentablement. Il la voyait sourire, puis Cragen s'était levé et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Oh non. Elle partait. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Elliot a pensé qu'il allait vomir. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur la poubelle, mesurant mentalement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour l'atteindre. Il a de nouveau regardé en direction du bureau. Sourirait-il si Liv partait ? Non. Alors que se passait-il ?

« Merci. Nous n'avons toujours pas décidé quand et où, mais je voulais vous demander quelque chose… » Don Cragen était devenu comme un père pour elle et elle l'aimait beaucoup.

« N'importe quoi, Olivia. N'importe quoi. » Voyant les larmes dans ses yeux, il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules pour la rassurer.

« Vous avez été le père que je n'ai jamais eu, Don, et… je serais honorée si vous me meniez à l'autel. » Elle a essuyé les larmes tombant de ses yeux.

Il l'a de nouveau serrée dans ses bras puis s'est écarté pour regarder dans ses yeux. « Ma belle, c'est moi qui suis honoré que tu es pensé à moi, et je serais profondément heureux de donner ma fille à ce bon jeune homme. » Il a souri et cette fois elle a jeté ses bras autour de son cou et l'a embrassé sur la joue.

Quand elle allait sortir du bureau, sa voix l'a arrêtée. « Tu l'as dit à Elliot ? » Son visage était devenu sérieux.

Elle a secoué sa tête et a mordu sa lèvre inférieure. « Heu… non… pas encore.» Son sourire s'était effacé.

« Liv… tu le sais… ça va être dur pour lui… pourquoi ne pas le prendre à part, dans une salle d'interrogatoire, et lui faire savoir avant le reste de l'équipe. »

Elle mordait toujours sa lèvre. « Vous avez probablement raison. »

Elle savait que Cragen avait raison. Elle avait voulu le dire à Elliot pendant le week-end mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage pour l'appeler. Elle savait qu'il le prendrait mal.

Elliot était plus que perplexe maintenant. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son capitaine de montrer autant d'affection. Et une Olivia souriant et pleurant en même temps n'était pas habituel non plus. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé dans ce bureau ou bien il deviendrait fou.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Lundi 30 juin**

Munch, Fin et Lake n'allaient certainement pas laissé passer l'occasion de savoir ce qui la rendait de si bonne humeur. Elle venait juste de sortir du bureau de Cragen et s'avançait vers eux.

« Hé, Liv… qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? Cragen a décidé de faire de moi ton équipier permanent ? » Lake a souri.

« Ca c'est ce que tu souhaites ! » Elle a répondu en riant.

« Non mon gars. Il lui a dit que jamais il ne te mettrait avec elle… c'est pour ça qu'elle est si heureuse ! » Fin a répliqué.

Mais Munch, l'inspecteur observateur, avait remarqué la bague. Il essayait de trouver une manière de lui dire qu'il savait sans lui dire vraiment.

« J'aime beaucoup ta tenue Olivia… et ton choix des bijoux le complète merveilleusement. »

Elle a regardé la manière dont elle était habillée, ne remarquant rien d'exceptionnel. Elle a regardé Munch étrangement en soulevant un sourcil. « Merci Munch. »

Elle s'est tournée vers Elliot pour lui parler. « Hé, Elliot… tu as une minute ? » Elle a indiqué le vestiaire avec sa tête.

« Heu ouais…… juste une seconde. » Il terminait de dactylographier un rapport sur son ordinateur.

Lake, au commentaire de Munch, regardait Liv pour essayer de voir quelque chose… mais il avait déjà vu ses vêtements des dizaines de fois. Et il avait déjà vu ses boucles d'oreilles et sa montre. Et c'est alors qu'il a vu une nouvelle bague sur son annulaire droit. Il a bondit de sa chaise et s'est précipité vers elle.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Liv ! Laisse-moi voir ça ! » Il a saisi sa main gauche et a crié. « Hé, regardez ! Liv a une bague de fiançailles ! Wow !»

Le cœur de Liv s'est arrêté à cet instant précis. Lançant un regard à Elliot, elle a réalisé ce que Cragen voulait dire quand il lui avait conseillé de le prendre à part pour lui annoncer. Il était extrêmement pâle. Elle était désolée qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. Elle devrait lui avoir dit plus tôt. Au moins il n'allait pas lui faire une scène ou lui hurler dessus étant donné le monde dans la salle. Mais ce n'était que partie remise et elle le savait.

Munch a fermé ses yeux devant le manque de délicatesse de Lake. Le problème avec lui était qu'il réfléchissait toujours après avoir parlé. Munch a regardé Elliot et s'est sentit désolé pour lui. Si seulement tu avais entrepris une démarche quand tu en avais l'occasion Stabler, il a pensé.

Fin s'est levé de sa chaise, suivant l'exemple des autres et s'approchant d'elle. « Et quand avais-tu prévu de nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? » Il a demandé, inspectant la bague. « Dis donc, il ne s'est pas fichu de toi avec les diamants. »

« C'est une bague peu courante… mais très belle. Exquise. Mais pourquoi les émeraudes ? » Munch a demandé, inspectant lui aussi la bague.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en mai et les émeraudes symbolisent le mois de mai. » Liv a expliqué. Elle essayait de voir Elliot au-dessus de l'épaule de Munch.

Elle l'a vu passer ses deux mains sur son visage, puis les poser sur les bords de son bureau. Il a tourné sa tête pour la regarder. Ils se sont fixés et ce qu'elle a vu dans ses yeux lui a brisé le cœur… une douleur intense. Il s'est redressé et a pris ses clefs et son téléphone portable, s'est tourné et a quitté la salle. Elle l'a regardé jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu de sa vue. Elle voulait lui courir après mais si elle le faisait, avec tout le monde dans la salle, tout serait trop évident. Alors elle est restée là, incertaine si son cœur se brisait pour son meilleur ami, pour elle ou pour les deux.

-- - - -

**Rues de New York**

**Lundi 30 juin**

Elliot avait besoin d'air. Sa tête tournait. Si seulement il pouvait vomi, il se sentirait mieux. De qui se moquait-il ? Il pourrait vomir tous les jours pour le reste de sa vie et il ne se sentirait jamais mieux. Liv était engagée. Liv se mariait. Sa Liv. Elle l'oubliait. Elle l'avait oublié. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'oublie. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il a pour que les choses soient différentes. Pour pouvoir être avec elle.

Il était tellement malheureux. Elle avait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui allait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, qui allait la possédait. Elle appartenait à Elliot et c'était avec lui qu'elle devait passer le reste de sa vie. Mais s'il l'aimait, et Dieu sait qu'il faisait, il devrait être heureux qu'elle ait trouvé le bonheur et l'amour qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner, même s'il était désespéré de pouvoir le faire.

Entendre qu'elle allait se marier était horrible. Mais il était triste du fait qu'il n'avait pas vu à quel point la relation entre elle et Rhett était sérieuse. Ils étaient ensemble depuis seulement deux ou trois mois. Ca ne peut pas être aussi sérieux en aussi peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type. Elle l'avait emmené au barbecue chez Casey, mais Lizzie avait un match de base-ball ce jour-là et il n'avait pas pu y aller. Mais ses collègues n'y avaient pas été non plus et pourtant ils l'appréciaient tous.

Liv parlait rarement de lui, n'aimant pas parler de choses personnelles. Elle n'avait plus de temps pour Elliot depuis quelques temps. Particulièrement depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Elle l'avait embrassé aussi, mais était résolue que ceci ne devait jamais se reproduire. Mais tout était de sa faute. Il était celui qui l'avait ignoré en premier lieu. Il n'entendait plus parler d'elle que par ses collègues. Et il ne leur demandait rien pour que ses sentiments pour elle ne semblent pas trop évidents. Il était marié et donc ne devait pas s'occuper de sa vie privée..

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué ses sentiments pendant ces deux années de séparation avec Kathy ? S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui. Il pourrait peut-être même être celui qui se mariait avec Liv. Pourquoi avait-il couché avec Kathy cette nuit-là ? Il savait que le bébé n'allait pas arranger son mariage. Il continuait de marcher au hasard, se demandant si un jour la peine qu'il ressentait pourrait s'estomper.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché. Il a regardé sa montre. 11h45. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il était parti du bureau. Il a ouvert son téléphone pour appeler Cragen quand il a vu qu'il l'avait appelé trois fois. Et Olivia quatre fois. Il a composé le numéro du capitaine.

« Elliot ! Où es-tu ? » Cragen a demandé, semblant plus inquiet qu'en colère.

« Je… je ne sais pas exactement… écoutez… je ne reviendrais pas … pas aujourd'hui… je… » Les mots ne venaient pas.

« Elliot… tu devras y faire face tôt ou tard… est-ce que ça va ? » Cragen savait qu'il était bouleversé.

« Heu… non… non… je ne vais pas bien…… je vous verrai demain… ok ? » Il semblait perdu, désespéré.

« Elliot… avec le temps tout ira mieux… » Il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait..

« Non… non monsieur… je ne pense pas que … que je pourrais jamais aller mieux… jamais… jamais… » Sa voix était enrouée par les sanglots menaçant de s'échapper.

« Elliot… si tu as besoin… appelle-moi… tu m'entends fils ? » Cragen était vraiment inquiet pour lui.

« Ouais merci… merci Don…. » Il a reniflé puis a éteint son téléphone. Et là, juste au milieu de la rue, il s'est accroupi, a posé ses bras sur ses genoux et a perdu la dernière once de contrôle qu'il possédait. Il s'est mis à pleurer, les larmes secouant son corps incontrôlablement. Il devait se ressaisir mais ignorait totalement comment cela allait être possible.

Deux hommes sont venus vers lui, lui demandant s'il avait besoin d'aide. Il les a laissés le mener à la terrasse d'un café. Il a commandé un sandwich et un coca, se disant que ne pas manger n'allait pas arranger les choses. Mais il restait là, fixant le sandwich, écœuré à sa seule vue. Il est resté assis pendant des heures. Sa montre indiquait la fin de l'après-midi. Il devait rentrer à la maison. A la maison. Il ne se sentait plus chez lui dans cette maison. Et il ne voulait pas voir Kathy. Il pensait vraiment qu'il était au bord de la folie. Il s'est levé, a hélé un taxi et est monté dedans.

- - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Lundi soir, 30 juin**

Olivia avait terminé de faire sa salade. Elle s'est installée devant la télé avec son assiette et un verre de vin. Rhett dinait avec son équipe pour parler des détails de leur départ en Afghanistan. Il lui avait dit qu'il ignorait quand il rentrerait. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son départ. Et elle essayait de ne pas penser à Elliot.

Elle avait essayé au moins une douzaine de fois de l'appeler aujourd'hui. A chaque fois elle avait entendu le même message : « Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler, NYPD. Si c'est une urgence, raccrochez et composer le 911. Sinon, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappellerai dès que possible. Merci. » A chaque fois son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas mais elle continuait à appeler. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle lui dirait s'il répondait. Elle voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien… entendre sa voix… savoir qu'il n'avait rien fait de stupide. Cragen était inquiet lui aussi...elle le savait au son de sa voix quand il lui avait demandé si elle avait eu de ses nouvelles. Et sachant que Cragen était inquiet l'inquiétait encore plus.

Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour remonter le temps. Elle souhaitait avoir eu le courage de l'appeler hier et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle devrait lui avoir dit avant Cragen. Autrefois elle n'aurait même pas réfléchi et l'aurait appelé immédiatement. Et si elle n'avait rien dit il aurait senti que quelque chose se passait. Mais comme il avait choisi de l'ignorer, elle s'était finalement habituée à ne plus partager de choses avec lui. Ils ne se connaissaient plus. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre ils allaient devoir faire face au fait qu'ils devaient parler de ce mariage.

- - - - - -

**Résidence Cragen**

**Lundi soir, 30 juin**

La maison était tranquille. Il s'était couché tôt. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, son esprit occupé par Olivia et la réaction d'Elliot. Pourquoi Elliot n'avait jamais bougé ? Il était clair que ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il était persuadé que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit obligé de séparer Olivia et Elliot en tant qu'équipiers quand Kathy et lui se sont séparés.

Il avait finit par s'endormir quand un coup sur sa porte l'a fait sursauté. Il a poussé les couvertures, jetant ses jambes sur le bord du lit et s'étirant. Il a glissé dans sa robe de chambre et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

En regardant par la fenêtre à côté de la porte, il a vu deux policiers en uniforme. Quoi ? Il a réalisé en ouvrant la porte que son cœur battait exagérément vite. Ce n'est jamais un bon présage quand la police est sur votre seuil tard le soir, même si vous êtes capitaine.

« Capitaine Cragen ? Désolés de vous réveiller, monsieur. Je suis l'agent McWhorter. Voici l'agent Rodriquez. Notre capitaine nous a dit de vous remettre ça, pour que vous décidiez de quelle façon vous alliez procéder. » Il lui a donné un insigne du NYPD dans un sac en plastique.

Cragen a pris l'insigne et l'a regardé. 6313. Elliot.

« L'insigne a été trouvé sur l'avenue D à environ 22h15 par un de nos collègues en patrouille. » Il lui a alors remis un portefeuille, également emballé dans un sac en plastique. « Ceci a été trouvé à environ 100 mètres de l'insigne. »

Il a ouvert le portefeuille et a regardé fixement la photo d'Elliot sur son permis. « Je pensais qu'il était rentré à la maison… » Cragen se parlait à lui-même, mais à haute voix.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. » L'agent s'est penché vers lui.

« Rien. Y avait-il autre chose… des signes de lutte…des témoins ? » Cragen regardait les deux agents l'un après l'autre.

« Non, monsieur. » L'agent McWhorter a secoué sa tête.

« Et… heu… aucun signe de l'inspecteur Stabler ? » C'était une question inutile.

« Non, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

McWhorter regardait le capitaine Cragen, qui était soudainement devenu très pâle. « Monsieur, tout va bien ? »

« Il est comme un fils pour moi… » Sa voix traînée au loin.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication pour tout ça et que l'inspecteur Stabler va très bien, monsieur. » La voix de l'agent était très douce.

« Oui… oui, je suis sûr qu'il y en a une. Bien. Merci, messieurs. Dites merci au capitaine Braun et que je le contacterai dès que je saurai quelque chose. » Cragen a salué les deux policiers et les a regardés partir. Il a fermé la porte et a soupiré, regardant une nouvelle fois le portefeuilles et l'insigne d'Elliot.

Quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit pour qu'Elliot soit séparé de son insigne. Cragen essayait de retenir la panique en pensant à des raisons logiques plutôt que de laisser son esprit être envahi par des pensées tragiques. Il n'avait reçu aucun appel de Kathy s'inquiétant qu'Elliot n'était pas rentré à la maison. Peut-être qu'il avait perdu son insigne et son portefeuilles mais était sain et sauf chez lui.

Il fallait procéder méthodiquement. Il a appelé le portable d'Elliot, qui est allé directement à la messagerie. Le téléphone pouvait être éteint ou la batterie vide. Ou bien il ne l'avait pas avec lui. C'était impossible puisqu'il le gardait toujours près de lui au cas où une affaire arrivait soudainement. Ou alors il ne peut pas répondre. Pourquoi ? Malade ou pire ? Ces spéculations ne faisaient rien pour apaiser sa crainte. Il a appelé au bureau pour savoir si Elliot avait pu s'endormir là-bas. Pas d'Elliot. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur l'horloge du four. Onze heures vingt-sept, assez tard pour que Kathy soit probablement endormie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix… il devait l'appeler. Une sonnerie, deux, trois, quatre.

« Elliot ? » La voix ensommeillée de Kathy a fait frissonner le capitaine. Il n'était pas à la maison.

«Non… Kathy… c'est Don Cragen… » Avant qu'il puisse expliquer quoi que ce soit, elle s'est affolée.

« Oh non. Non ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Elle était maintenant parfaitement réveillée et très agitée.

« Pour être honnête, Kathy… je ne sais pas. Deux policiers viennent de m'apporter son insigne et son portefeuilles, trouvés dans la rue. » Il expliquait le peu le savait.

« Où les ont-ils trouvés? » La crainte dans sa voix était palpable.

« Sur l'avenue D… » Il a continué à expliquer mais a été interrompu.

« L'avenue D ? Que faisait-il là-bas ? C'était pour une enquête ? Olivia était certainement avec lui...elle doit savoir. »

Kathy ne savait même pas qu'Elliot et Olivia travaillaient rarement ensemble désormais. Les choses ne devaient pas être très bonnes entre eux pour qu'il n'ait pas partagé cette information avec elle.

« Non… il n'était pas sur une enquête. Il ne répond pas à son portable. J'espérais le trouver à la maison puisque vous ne m'avez pas appelé. » Il était vraiment inquiet maintenant.

« Oh, mon Dieu…non il n'est pas rentré à la maison. Nous… nous nous sommes disputés tout le week-end… j'ai pensé qu'il restait au bureau… c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas appelé… quelque chose lui est arrivé… je le sais… » Elle a commencé à pleurer.

« Essayons de ne pas dramatiser, Kathy… je dois passer d'autres coups de fil… je le trouverai. » Il essayait de rester positif.

Il hésitait à lui demander d'autres choses pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions, mais il devait obtenir plus de pistes à explorer. « Kathy, avez-vous une idée d'où il aurait pu aller ? »

« Non… pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? »

« Et bien… quand il est parti ce matin, il était contrarié… il m'a appelé trois heures plus tard pour me dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui… je pense qu'il avait besoin de faire le point… » Il retenait son souffle, espérant qu'elle ne poserait pas la question pour savoir pourquoi il était contrarié.

« Don ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi était-il contrarié ? » Elle était clairement intriguée par cette question.

« Est-ce que cela importe vraiment tout de suite ? » Il espérait l'orienter dans une autre direction.

« C'est mon mari ! Oui, ça importe ! Dites-moi ce qui l'a contrarié, Don ! » Elle a exigé.

« Je suis désolé, Kathy, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. » Il était hors de question qu'il lui dise la vérité.

Il y a eu un long silence puis un grand soupir. « Il est peut-être…chez Olivia. »

« Ouais… Olivia est une des personnes que je dois appeler… je vous tiendrais au courant si je trouve quelque chose… je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé… » Le nœud dans son estomac se resserrait avec chaque minute qui passait.

« Très bien. Appelez-moi dès que vous aurez du nouveau. »

Il a raccroché et a composé un autre numéro, espérant que ce serait le dernier pour ce soir.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 - Admission**

**Rues de New York**

**Lundi soir, 30 juin**

Les heures qui passaient ne faisaient rien pour soulager la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas assez de whisky ou de rhum dans tout l'état de New York pour engourdir sa tristesse. Olivia allait épouser un autre homme.

Il voulait donner au chauffeur de taxi son adresse pour qu'il le ramène à la maison, mais finalement lui a juste dit de rouler. Alors il a vu un bar et lui a demandé de s'arrêter. Il est entré dans le bar et a commencé à boire. Il a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas appelé Kathy. Il était sûr qu'elle serait folle de rage. Mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il a avalé le reste de son whisky, a jeté quelques billets sur le comptoir et est sorti.

S'appuyant contre un mur à l'extérieur, il a regardé à gauche et à droite. Ne voyant pas de taxi, il a commencé à marcher, ou plus précisément… à tituber, dans ce qu'il pensait la bonne direction. Il était tellement ivre qu'il n'a pas entendu les bruits, qui d'ordinaire pour ses oreilles aguerries d'inspecteur, l'auraient alerté d'un danger imminent.

S'il était sobre, il aurait entendu les pas des trois hommes s'approchant derrière lui. Mais il ne se rendait compte de rien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait senti une main sur son bras le retournant brutalement. Il est presque tombé mais a été rattrapé par un des hommes.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci… tout seul ? » Un des types a demandé en le poussant.

« Ouais… c'est pas très malin ça… va falloir que tu payes ! » Il a tendu sa main pour qu'Elliot lui donne son portefeuille.

Elliot, aussi ivre qu'il était, était toujours Elliot. Sa colère était immédiate. Il a serré ses poings à hauteur de son visage. « Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi à part ça ! »

Le coup de poing qu'il a envoyé était rapide et puissant. Malheureusement il n'a pas eu le réflexe d'esquiver celui qu'il a reçu en réponse dans la mâchoire. Il n'a pas esquivé non plus le deuxième, au niveau de l'œil celui-là. Il est tombé à terre, deux des hommes commençant à lui donner des coups de pieds. Le troisième fouillait ses poches, trouvant son portefeuille et autre chose qu'il n'a pas identifiée tout de suite.

Il s'est relevé d'un bond, agitant l'insigne et criant pour que ses copains l'écoutent. « Merde, c'est un flic ! Foutons le camp d'ici ! » Il a jeté l'insigne vers Elliot et ils sont partis en courant.

Elliot gémissait, se tenant les côtes avec ses deux bras. Il est resté allongé là quelques minutes, attendant que la douleur s'atténue. Il y avait une odeur de sang dans sa bouche et sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal.

Il a enfin réussi à se redresser. Il s'est mis à genoux, s'équilibrant avec une main posée au sol tandis que l'autre vérifiait ses poches. Son portefeuille et son insigne avaient disparus. Il a été soulagé quand il a senti son arme, toujours dans son étui. Lentement et avec beaucoup de mal il s'est mis debout. Etant donné la douleur et la difficulté qu'il avait à respirait, il était assez sûr qu'il avait une ou deux côtes de cassées. Quelques minutes plus tard un taxi est apparu au coin de la rue.

- - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Lundi soir, 30 juin**

Olivia s'était assoupie et a pensé que le bourdonnement venait de la télévision, mais a réalisé que le bruit venait de l'interphone. Elle s'est levée du divan et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

Appuyant sur le bouton de l'interphone, elle a répondu. « Oui… qui est ce ? »

« Heu… madame… êtes-vous l'inspecteur Benson ? » Une voix peu familière lui a demandé par le haut-parleur.

« Oui… qui êtes-vous ? » Elle a froncé les sourcils, se demandant qui cet homme pouvait être.

« Je suis chauffeur de taxi… j'ai un type… ivre… il m'a dit de l'emmener ici mais il n'a pas d'argent. »

« Et bien… je suis désolée mais je ne vois pas ce que cela a affaire avec moi. » Elle commençait à être irritée d'avoir été dérangée.

« Madame… je dois être payé ! Je ne travaille pas gratuitement ! » Sa voix était plus forte, la colère montant.

« Je comprends ça, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« Cet ivrogne me dit que vous avez de l'argent… » Il a essayé d'expliquer.

« Quoi ?» Là, elle était vraiment fâchée.

Elle a entendu le chauffeur parler à quelqu'un. « Il dit qu'il est votre équipier… »

Oh, non. Ca n'était pas possible. Bien sûr que si. Son cœur s'accélérait. Elle a penché sa tête contre l'interphone et a fermé les yeux. « Donnez-moi une seconde… je descends. » Elle a pris de l'argent dans un tiroir et est sortie rapidement, descendant les escaliers tellement vite qu'elle a faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Le chauffeur, un homme petit, gros et chauve attendait les bras croisés, appuyé contre la voiture. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Elliot dans l'obscurité mais devinait qu'il n'allait pas être beau à voir.

Il était sur la banquette arrière. Quand il l'a entendue parler au chauffeur de taxi, il a essayé, sans succès, de s'asseoir. Il était évident qu'il avait dû boire une bonne quantité d'alcool. Pourquoi était-il venu chez elle dans cet état ? Elle savait pourquoi. Il était bouleversé, ivre et ne voulait pas rentrer à la maison. Qu'allait-elle faire de lui ? Elle a donné vingt dollars de plus au chauffeur pour qu'il l'aide à monter Elliot jusqu'à son appartement.

Maintenant qu'il était sur son divan, dans la lumière, elle a vu les contusions et les coupures sur son visage. Son œil droit était à moitié fermé, le côté gauche de sa mâchoire était bleu et sa lèvre inférieure ouverte et très gonflée. Il avait une coupure sur sa joue droite qui saignait toujours. Le sang avait coulé sur le revers de sa veste et sur sa chemise. Il avait des éraflures sur le visage et sur les mains. Génial. Non seulement il était ivre, mais en plus il s'était battu.

Elle était heureuse que Rhett ait insisté pour acheter du café, pouvant en boire quand il venait chez elle. Il allait avoir besoin d'un café très serré et très noir. Elle est alors allée dans la salle de bains pour prendre la trousse de secours et un gant humide. Elle a approché un tabouret près du divan et s'est assise dessus. Pendant qu'elle nettoyait ses blessures, elle s'est mise à l'observer étroitement. Son visage était si familier. Il faisait partie de sa vie. D'elle. Il aurait dû être le premier à savoir. Elle s'est penchée en avant et a embrassé son front. Son cœur était déchiré avec l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et ce qu'elle ressentait pour Rhett. Elle aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui dire un jour. Pouvoir enfin lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Oh, El… qu'est-ce que tu as fait… je suis désolée… tellement désolée que les choses ne puissent pas être différentes… entre nous.» Elle chuchotait, des larmes inattendues jaillissant de ses yeux.

Il a gémi et a tendu son bras, frappant presque son visage. Elle a pris sa main et l'a posée sur sa jambe. Quand elle a essayé de retirer sa main, il l'a saisie.

« Olivia ? Liv ? Ne fais pas ça… » Sa voix était un chuchotement désespéré.

« Que je ne fasse pas quoi ? Elliot ? » Elle s'est penchée plus près pour mieux l'entendre. Même s'il empestait le whisky, elle sentait toujours l'odeur de son après-rasage.

« Ne fais pas ça… ne me quitte pas… » Il priait, le dernier centilitre d'alcool qu'il avait avalée l'entraînant de nouveau dans la somnolence.

« Je ne vais nulle part, El. » Elle a soupiré, caressant doucement ses doigts. Elle l'a regardé, si faible et si meurtri, mais pourtant toujours si beau. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient si forts.

Son téléphone a sonné, achevant son examen minutieux d'Elliot. Elle a lâché sa main et a saisi son téléphone. « Benson. »

« Hé, Liv. Nous venons juste de terminer. Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être passé te voir, si tu es d'accord. » C'était Rhett.

Rhett. Elle avait oublié qu'il lui avait dit qu'il passerait s'il ne terminait pas trop tard. Si plus tôt elle avait espéré qu'il vienne, maintenant elle craignait qu'il le fasse. « Hé Rhett, heu… écoute… heu…j'ai reçu un appel du travail… je vais devoir y aller, je suis désolée. Mais nous nous verrons demain soir, d'accord ? » Elle détestait lui mentir, mais elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre qu'Elliot était ici, ivre sur son divan.

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. « Oh… ok… bien sûr… aucun problème. Je suis fatigué de toute façon. Je te verrais demain alors. » Sa voix était plus forte que d'habitude et Olivia savait qu'il n'achetait pas son excuse.

« Rhett… » Elle a dit doucement. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. Bonne nuit. » Elle entendait le doute dans sa voix.

- - - - -

Elliot remuait un peu, mais ne se réveillait pas. Son portable a sonné de nouveau. Elle a souri, pensant que c'était Rhett. Il lui manquait beaucoup. Elle n'a pas vérifié l'identifiant.

« Hé, bébé… je te manques ? Toi tu me manques. » Elle a dit dans une voix sensuelle.

« Tu attendais peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, Olivia ? » Une voix profonde l'a effrayée.

« Capitaine. » Inconsciemment, elle s'est redressée, bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

« Sais-tu où est ton équipier ? » Il a demandé brusquement, revenant au sujet de son appel.

« Heu… pourquoi capitaine ? Une nouvelle affaire ? Fin et Lake sont de service ce soir. » Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, elle a regardé Elliot.

« Non, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver Elliot. » Il savait qu'elle évitait la question.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Elle était immédiatement plus sérieuse.

« Il y a dix minutes des policiers sont venus chez moi. Ils m'ont donné l'insigne et le portefeuille d'Elliot. Il est introuvable… sauf si tu sais où il est… parce que son épouse m'a dit qu'il n'est pas rentré à la maison. Maintenant, inspecteur Benson, vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question… sais-tu où est ton équipier ? » Il était direct parce qu'il savait qu'elle savait.

Elle a fait une pause, regardant une nouvelle fois Elliot. « Oui, monsieur. Il est ici. »

Elle lui a expliqué pour le chauffeur de taxi, Elliot étant ivre, blessé et maintenant endormi sur son divan. Cragen a soupiré dans le soulagement.

« Que suis-je supposé dire à son épouse ? » Il a demandé, presque découragé.

« La vérité ? » Elle a proposé.

Elle était fatiguée de tous ces mensonges. Elle savait ce que Kathy allait penser mais elle s'en moquait. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal. C'est Elliot qui est venu. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses décisions. Elle disait la vérité et Elliot s'expliquerai avec Kathy plus tard.

« La vérité ? Tu es sûre ? » Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir bien entendue.

« Ouais… j'en suis sûre. Dites lui que je vais essayer de le remettre sur pieds et qu'il l'appellera. Cela pourrait prendre deux ou trois heures.»

- - - - -

**Résidence Chapman**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Rhett était étendu dans son lit, fixant le plafond. Repensant à sa courte conversation avec Olivia pour la centième fois, il en est venu à la même conclusion. Quelque chose s'était produit. Olivia lui avait menti. Il le savait. Elle lui avait menti. Il l'avait entendu dans sa voix. Il l'avait senti. Cela le tracassait pour deux raisons. La première était qu'elle lui avait promis de ne jamais lui mentir, et la deuxième que pour une quelquonque raison elle avait jugé utile qu'il ne sache pas la vérité. En lui mentant, elle mettait en danger la confiance qu'il avait pour elle. Et il venait juste de lui demander de l'épouser.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé une autre femme dans sa vie. A une époque il était persuadé d'être amoureux. Mais maintenant qu'il est avec Olivia, il sait que non, il n'aimait pas cette femme. Finalement, il avait décidé de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Elle avait certainement eu une bonne raison pour l'empêcher de venir chez elle. Il devait juste attendre qu'elle soit prête à lui expliquer. Il continuait de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. La dernière fois qu'il a regardé l'heure avant qu'il ait finalement succombé au sommeil, il était 1h12 du matin.

- - - - -

**Résidence Benson**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Olivia a été réveillée par le bruit de la chasse d'eau dans la salle de bains. Jetant un coup d'œil sur son réveil, elle a vu affiché 5h23. Elle a saisi sa robe de chambre posée au bout de son lit, l'a enfilé et s'est dirigée vers la salle de séjour. Il n'était pas sur le divan. Le bruit d'un tiroir qui se ferme lui a signifié qu'il était dans la cuisine. Tranquillement, elle s'est avancée dans la cuisine, s'arrêtant juste au milieu de la porte pour l'observer. Il y avait un grand verre rempli aux trois quarts d'eau posé sur le comptoir. Il a fait tomber quatre comprimés de tylenol dans sa main avant de refermer la boîte. Il venait de prendre le verre et allait mettre les comprimés à sa bouche quand elle a parlé.

« La dose normale pour un adulte est deux, pas quatre. » Sa voix était tranquille.

Il a été surpris par sa voix, sursautant et renversant une partie de l'eau sur sa chemise. Il a tourné rapidement sa tête vers elle. « Bon sang, Liv ! Tu m'a fait peur ! »

« Je t'ai fait peur ? Je vis ici ! » L'avoir effrayé l'amusait beaucoup.

Elle était devant lui, sans maquillage, ses cheveux totalement désordonnés, dans un pyjashort rayé bleu et vert, des chaussettes blanches et une robe de chambre. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille. Une belle petite fille avec de gigantesques yeux bruns. Alors il s'est rappelé pourquoi il était là… et tout à coup senti très embarrassé.

« Je suis désolé…mais…heu… ma tête me fait un mal de chien. » Il a jeté les comprimés dans sa bouche, et les a avalés avec ce qui restait du verre d'eau.

Il a mis le verre dans le lave-vaisselle puis s'est appuyé contre le comptoir. Il a regardé Olivia et a ensuite baissé la tête. Ils devaient parler. Il devait lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça mais ne savait simplement pas par où commencer. Elle devait certainement penser qu'il était pathétique, se saoulant puis prenant un taxi pour atterrir chez elle… tout ça parce qu'il avait appris qu'elle se mariait. Il se doutait qu'elle connaissait la raison de son ivresse. Il a passé ses deux mains sur son visage et a croisé ses bras à travers son torse.

« J'ai dit à Cragen de dire à Kathy que tu l'appelleras quand tu iras mieux. » Elle l'observait. Il n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Il avait besoin de prendre une douche, de manger et de retourner dormir.

Il a levé les yeux vers elle. « Tu as fait quoi ? Cragen ? Kathy ? Pourquoi les as-tu appelés ? »

L'irritation dans sa voix n'est pas passée inaperçue pour Olivia. « Elliot… Cragen m'a appelé. Il te cherchait parce que des policiers sont venus chez lui avec ton insigne et ton portefeuille… »

Il a froncé les sourcils et a fouillé les poches de sa veste. Plus de portefeuille ni d'insigne. Alors sa mémoire est peu à peu revenue. Il regardait de nouveau le plancher, pensant silencieusement.

« Il a appelé chez toi et Kathy s'est affolée parce que tu n'étais pas rentré. Naturellement ils ont pensé au pire alors Cragen m'a appelé. J'étais obligée de lui dire que tu étais là, ou il aurait ameuté tout le monde pour s'occuper de ta disparition». » Après tout elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'est déplacée de la porte et s'est un peu avancée, imitant sa posture. Ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je… je… je me rappelle vaguement… ce qui s'est passé hier soir… » Il était tout à coup très timide.

Elle a soupiré et l'a de nouveau observé. Son costume était froissé, sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée. Un pan sortait de son pantalon et sa cravate était complètement desserrée. Il n'avait plus ses chaussures. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, comme s'il avait pleuré. En résumé, il faisait peine à voir. Il était épuisé et désespéré.

« Mais pourquoi lui as-tu dit que j'appellerai Kathy ? » Il a demandé sans la regarder.

« Heu… voyons voir… » Sa main est montée à son visage, et elle s'est mise à tapoter sa bouche avec son index, faisant semblant de réfléchir. « Oh, je sais...parce que c'est ta femme. Allons, Elliot ! Quand Cragen lui a dit pour l'insigne et le portefeuille, elle s'est vraiment imaginé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de terrible. Je n'ai vraiment eu aucun choix. »

Il a secoué la tête. « Quelque chose de terrible m'est arrivé… »

Elle s'est précipitée vers lui, mettant sa main sur son bras. « Quoi, Elliot ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Il est évident que tu t'es battu. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Repoussant sa main au loin, il s'est éloigné d'elle et s'est mis à rire. Mais ce n'était pas un rire de joie. Se retournant subitement, il est revenu vers elle et a secoué la tête.

« Non, Liv… je ne vais pas bien… et je n'irai jamais bien. Et je ne pensais pas avoir mal un jour comme j'ai mal aujourd'hui… » Les larmes ont commencé à remplir ses yeux et à cet instant, Olivia a compris qu'il ne parlait pas de douleur physique.

« Elliot… » Elle a chuchoté, sentant son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois. Elle appréhendait ses prochains mots.

Elle avait cette façon de chuchoter son nom… cela rendait la douleur encore plus vive. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Il avait si mal qu'elle le voyait dans ses yeux.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire… avant… qui que ce soit… »

« Elliot… les choses entre nous n'ont pas été très bonnes dernièrement… je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir… mais je n'étais pas sûre que ça t'intéresse… » Elle a essayé d'expliquer.

« Ca ne m'intéresserait pas ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, Olivia ! » Il s'est mis à crier, levant les bras en l'air. Alors il s'est penché, saisissant son côté gauche, visiblement douloureux. Il avait certainement des côtes cassées.

« Elliot… tu vas réveiller les voisins… est-ce que ça va ? » Elle le voyait avoir mal et avait mal pour lui.

« Et alors ! Je me fous des voisins ! Comment peux-tu croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à toi ? Après toutes ces années, Oliva, tout ce que nous avons traversés, comment ne peux-tu pas savoir que je… que je… » Il s'est arrêté et l'a regardé fixement. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre… il n'avait plus aucune chance. L'admettre le soulagerait. « Comment ne peux-tu pas savoir que… je t'aime, Liv… et que j'allais être bouleversé que tu te marie ! » Il l'avait dit. Après presque neuf ans, il l'avait finalement dit. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait dit.

Elle était tellement choquée que la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était le regarder. Elle ne bougeait pas. Et puis elle s'est mise à rire. Un rire triste.

« Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Hein ! Comment ? En tout cas tu ne l'as jamais montré ! Et comment oses-tu me le dire maintenant, Elliot Stabler ? Après tout le temps, toutes les chances que tu as eu… pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Pourquoi ? Tu es de nouveau avec Kathy, tu as un fils de quelques moi, et tu me le dis maintenant ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'aime et me fait rire, me rend heureuse, et tu me le dis maintenant ! Tu me l'as dit pour que je sois aussi malheureuse que toi ? Et bien je me moque que tu sois malheureux, ou à quelle point malheureuse je suis de le savoir ! C'est trop tard, Elliot… je vais épouser Rhett ! » Elle hurlait, ses yeux noirs de colère.

« Ca te rend malheureuse de savoir que je t'aime ? » Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait.

Elle a soupiré, se calmant un peu. « Elliot… tu sais très bien… que je t'aime aussi… je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années… si tu m'aimes… comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ? Comment peux-tu me dire ces choses quand j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer malgré ce que je ressens pour toi ? De toute façon nous ne pouvons plus rien y faire. Plus rien. Essayes-tu de tout faire échouer ? Pour me faire du mal ? Pour m'empêcher d'être heureuse ? En tout cas ça y ressemble ! »

Il a secoué la tête et a essuyé les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. « Non… non Liv, je ne te ferais jamais de mal… pas comme ça… » Il a fait une pause. « Je… je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te l'ai jamais dit… je pense que … j'avais peur de perdre mon équipière… et mon amie. »

Elle ne disait rien et ne le regardait pas. Il s'est avancé vers elle et a mis ses mains sur ses épaules. Comme elle ne relevait toujours pas la tête, il a doucement posé un doigt sous son menton, la forçant à le regarder. Elle aussi avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

« EL… tu ne me perdras jamais. Jamais. Je serais toujours ton amie. » Elle avait du mal à parler avec l'émotion.

« Je suis heureux de le savoir. Donc… tu… tu… l'aimes ? » Elliot a demandé doucement, calmement.

Plus de larmes ont coulé. Elle les a essuyées avec le dos de sa main. Elle a incliné la tête et a chuchoté. « Oui… je l'aime… beaucoup. »

Elliot était sûr d'avoir entendu son cœur exploser quand il l'a tiré contre lui. Elle a posé sa tête sur son torse, fermant ses yeux et se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur. Elle devait mémoriser la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle, la barbe naissante sur son menton contre son front, la légère odeur de son après-rasage mélangé au whisky, la chaleur de son corps. Elle devait se rappeler de ce moment. Son cœur se brisait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être que cette fois-ci elle savait qu'elle disait au revoir à Elliot pour de bon. Elle disait au revoir à l'espoir d'un futur pour eux.

Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. « Alors… je te souhaite… d'être heureuse… je vous le souhaite à tous les deux, Liv. Je te le dis du plus profond de mon cœur. »

Elle s'est reculée un peu pour regarder ses yeux, voyant simplement l'honnêteté. « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela signifie pour moi, je te remercie El. »

Le simple fait qu'elle l'appelle par son surnom le rendait heureux. « Ouais… quand vais-je rencontrer ce crétin, enfin je veux dire ce gros veinard ? » Il la taquinait.

Elle s'est vengée en le pinçant. « Bientôt… je te le promets. » Elle a souri.

Il l'a embrassée sur la tête encore une fois et s'est dirigé vers la porte. « Je pense que je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison… et faire face à la même rengaine. J'ai dans l'idée que cette fois-ci le combat va être plus rude. »

« Elle ne sera peut-être pas en colère… je pense qu'elle commence finalement à comprendre notre relation… ou au moins qu'elle l'accepte. » Liv a suggéré.

Il a reniflé. « Bien sûr. 'Bonjour chérie… oh… je suis désolé de ne pas être rentré la nuit dernière … ou même d'avoir appelé… j'avais trop bu… en fait, j'étais complètement ivre, mais j'ai fait très attention… j'ai dormi chez Olivia…elle a bien pris soin de moi… et m'a renvoyé à la maison.' Ouais...elle ne va pas être en colère du tout. »

« Ouais… ok. Oh… j'ai fait du café la nuit dernière… mais tu t'es endormi avoir de pouvoir en boire… est-ce que tu veux que je t'en réchauffe une tasse ? »

« Heu, merci…, mais non. Il a l'air pire que celui de Munch. » Il s'est dirigé vers la porte. « Je te verrai dans deux ou trois heures… ou peut-être plus tard… cela dépendra de la durée du combat. »

« Ok… à plus tard. » Elle l'a regardé ouvrir la porte, lui sourire et la fermer doucement derrière lui.

Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle avait envie de pleurer. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a pleuré jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus en fournir.

- - - - -

**Extérieur de l'appartement d'Olivia Benson**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Il voulait illuminer sa journée. Surtout si elle avait eu une mauvaise nuit avec une enquête difficile. Il devait être au travail à six heures, alors il a pensé qu'il ferait un petit détour par son appartement et qu'il déposerait le petit mot et la rose devant sa porte.

A quelques pas de la porte, il s'est arrêté. Il entendait une voix masculine. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais en avait suffisamment entendu. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'Olivia était avec un homme, qu'il avait bu et qu'il était resté toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour voir sa femme, bien qu'Olivia lui disait qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas en colère… qu'elle commençait à comprendre leur relation. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Et ne voulait pas.

C'était la raison de son mensonge… un autre homme. La douleur qu'il ressentait était intense. Il s'est tourné et est presque parti en courant. Il a jeté le petit mot et la rose dans la poubelle à côté de l'ascenseur. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui il allait être très difficile de se concentrer sur son travail.

Si Rhett était resté deux minutes de plus, quelques une de ses questions auraient eu une réponse. Mais il en aurait certainement eu de nouvelles.


	23. Chapter 23

Helloooo !!! Nouveau chapitre. Et le dernier avant THE chapitre…Laissez pleins de commentaires. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22 - Questions**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

« Olivia… je dois te voir une minute. » Cragen lui a à peine le temps d'entrer dans la salle pour l'appeler.

« Oui, monsieur. » Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Munch et Fin, assis à leur bureau, leur demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait. Bien sûr ils ignoraient autant qu'elle ce que Cragen voulait.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » Fin lui a chuchotait quand elle est passée près de lui.

Elle a déposé son sac dans son casier et son portable sur son bureau. Elle a remarqué que le bureau d'Elliot était comme il l'avait laissé hier, signe qu'il n'était toujours pas arrivé.

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

« Hé, capitaine. » Olivia a fermé la porte derrière elle et s'est tournée vers son patron.

« Bonjour, Olivia. » Il lui a donné un petit sourire et s'est assis dans sa chaise. « Alors, que s'est-il passé avec Elliot ? Je suppose qu'il a finit par rentrer à la maison? »

« Il est parti à 5h30. Il ne s'est pas réveillé de la nuit. » Elle a expliqué, espérant qu'il allait croire ce qu'elle disait.

« Hmmm… je vois. A-t-il été capable d'expliquer ce qui s'est produit? » Cragen était tout à coup très sérieux.

« Seulement qu'il s'est fait agressé et frappé… il devrait probablement voir un médecin, mais refusera pour qu'aucun rapport écrit ne soit établit. » Elle voulait rester debout mais a sentit le besoin de s'asseoir.

« C'est pour ça que je te le demande… je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, Olivia. Le capitaine des policiers qui m'ont emmené son insigne attend que je lui donne des réponses. » Cragen la regardait fixement.

« Etre ivre n'est pas un crime… il n'était même pas en service… » Olivia a protesté.

« Son insigne a été volé, et il ne l'a pas signalé. » Cragen lui a expliqué.

« Et s'il ne s'en souvenait pas ? » Elle commençait à être en colère.

« Olivia, tu ne peux pas toujours le couvrir. À moins qu' Hal Braun accepte de passer l'éponge, Elliot va devoir faire face à une sanction disciplinaire. »

« C'est à dire ? Ca n'est pas une faute grave… n'est-ce pas ? » Elle frottait ses mains sur ses cuisses, commençant à devenir nerveuse.

« Deux jours de suspension… je pense. » Il a soupiré et a secoué sa tête.

« C'était ma faute… j'aurai dû lui dire… je devrais lui avoir dit dimanche… » Elle a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour ce qu'il a fait, Olivia. Personne ne l'a forcé à agir comme il l'a fait. » La voix de Cragen s'était radoucie.

« Mais… il était… si… bouleversé… »

« Je sais. » Cragen a convenu.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'il puisse avoir des ennuis parce qu'il avait bu et qu'il s'est fait agressé. » Elle a secoué sa tête.

« Quand je lui aurai parlé, je verrai ce que je peux faire… » Il s'est levé et a mis ses mains dans ses poches, lui faisant comprendre que l'entretien était terminé et qu'elle pouvait partir.

xxxxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Olivia s'était mise au travail. Trente minutes plus tard, un Elliot changé et rasé est entré dans la salle. Il semblait malgré tout très fatigué. Il lui a fait un petit sourire et s'est assis à son bureau. Elle l'a observé, penché sur son bureau les bras croisés, puis s'est adressée à lui.

« Cragen va vouloir te parler. » Elle a incliné sa tête vers le bureau du capitaine.

« Sans blague. » Il a répondu ironiquement.

« J'ai juste voulu te prévenir. » Elle a dit sèchement, retournant à son travail.

« Liv… je suis désolé … je suis un peu irritable… avec ce que j'ai fait hier je sais que je ne vais pas m'en tirer si facilement… » Il s'est arrêté, la regardant alors qu'elle l'ignorait totalement.

Elle l'a finalement regardé mais n'a rien dit.

« Et Kathy et moi… la dispute a été énorme… nous allons chez ma mère pour les vacances… et la pensée d'être avec elle pendant quatre jours… » Il a posé ses coudes sur le bureau et a mis sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec ta mère. » Olivia savait qu'il parlait de Kathy. Elle essayait juste d'éclairer l'humeur.

« Quoi ? » Il a froncé les sourcils puis a réalisé ce qu'elle faisait. « Oh mais dis-moi, tu es très drôle ce matin ! » Il a souri et a secoué sa tête pendant qu'Olivia riait.

« Stabler ! Mon bureau ! » La voix forte de Cragen s'est faite entendre.

xxxxxxxx

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

« Capitaine, je m'excuse d'être parti comme je l'ai fait hier et je… »

Cragen lui a remis son insigne et son portefeuille.

« Merci, monsieur. » Elliot a mis son portefeuille dans sa poche et a accroché son insigne à sa ceinture.

« Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé hier. Je sais que tu étais bouleversé et je comprends. » Cragen le regardait avec compassion.

Elliot ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il savait que Cragen les aimait beaucoup lui et Olivia, mais il était persuadé que s'il avait des ennuis avec un autre service à cause de lui, son capitaine n'allait pas être très sympathique.

« Vraiment ? » Elliot a demandé

« Oui. Est-ce que ça va ? » Cragen le regardait droit dans les yeux, obligeant Elliot à baisser les siens.

« Non, monsieur. Mais je ne peux rien y faire… pourquoi vous ne me dites pas ce que je fais ici. »

Cragen lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les policiers venant chez lui. Et son inquiétude à ne pas trouver Elliot.

« Que peux-tu me dire à propos de ton agression ? Je n'ai pas envie de te suspendre, Elliot. Il va falloir m'aider. » Cragen a pris un crayon et un bloc-notes.

« J'étais ivre capitaine. J'ai commencé à marcher et trois types me sont tombés dessus. J'ai mis un coup de poing à l'un d'entre eux… et alors ils m'ont frappé puis m'ont pris mon portefeuille. Je me souviens qu'un a crié que j'étais flic et qu'il m'a jeté quelque chose. Je pense que c'était mon insigne… mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. » Elliot essayait de donner le plus de détails possibles avec le peu de mémoire qu'il avait.

« Pourrais-tu au moins décrire un des hommes ? » Cragen écrivait sur le bloc-notes en même temps qu'il parlait.

« Un avait un bandana rouge sur la tête… il était blanc… les autres deux étaient noirs … mais c'est tout. Ca ne nous avance pas beaucoup. » Il a soupiré.

« Y'a-t-il une chance que l'attaque soit liée à l'enquête ? » Cragen a demandé, le regardant.

Il a secoué sa tête. « Non… non. Ils n'ont rien dit à ce sujet… ils ont juste dit que je devais payer… j'en ai frappé et après…vous connaissez la suite. »

Le téléphone a sonné. « Cragen. » Il regardait Elliot pendant qu'il écoutait.

« C'est parfait. Je vais lui dire. Il est ici. Aucun problème. » Il a raccroché le téléphone et a regardé Elliot.

« C'était Porter. La réunion avec Gavlik et Sollecito est pour mercredi. Puisque tu seras absent le reste de la semaine, il veut que toi et Cerek le retrouviez après le déjeuner pour finaliser les détails. »

« Elliot… tu es sûr de pouvoir le faire ? » Il connaissait la réponse mais demandait quand même.

« Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ? » Il était clair que la question l'avait offensé.

« Beaucoup de choses se sont produites, et je sais que tu es bouleversé… tu as besoin de te concentrer. Je peux en parler à Porter… » Cragen a commencé.

Elliot l'a coupé. « Je n'ai pas besoin de Porter, monsieur. Je vais très bien. Laissez-moi juste faire mon travail. » Il a dit en colère.

Cragen a incliné la tête. « Ok. Porter vous attend dans son bureau à treize heures. » Cragen s'est levé et a mis ses mains dans ses poches. Elliot s'est levé pour partir.

« Elliot… »

Elliot s'est retourné vers son capitaine.

« Si tu as besoin de parler… »

Elliot a souri. « Merci Don. »

xxxxxx

**Bureaux de la CNN**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Il pensait toujours à ce qu'il avait entendu dans l'appartement d'Olivia. Il voulait l'appeler mais s'est dit qu'après tout puisque c'était elle qui avait refusé de le voir, c'était à elle d'appeler. Son téléphone, qui était accroché à sa taille, s'est mis à vibrer. Il a regardé qui appelait. C'était Olivia.

« Rhett Chapman. » Il a répondu dans un ton très professionnel.

« Hé, chéri. Je n'ai pas droit à 'salut bébé. Est-ce que je te manque ?' Hein ? « Olivia a ri.

« Oh, ouais. Bonjours… Olivia. »

Elle a froncé les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Écoute, je me demandais si tu voulais te joindre à moi pour le déjeuner… puisqu'hier nous n'avons… » Elle a été étonnée quand il l'a coupée.

« Je ne pourrais certainement pas me libérer. J'ai trop de choses à faire. » Était-elle folle ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle pouvait passer la nuit avec un homme et l'appeler le lendemain comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

« Oh… d'accord. Je… je comprends. Dans tous les cas tu es toujours d'accord avec ce que nous avons convenu pour ce soir ? Chinois, chez moi ? » Elle souriait à l'idée de passer la soirée avec lui.

« Ouais. » Il était brusque et savait qu'elle l'avait remarqué.

« Rhett… quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Rhett n'était pas comme ça d'habitude.

« Pourquoi ça n'irai pas, Olivia ? Bien, je dois vraiment y aller. Je te verrai ce soir. »

« Rhett… je t'aime. » Elle a parlé si doucement qu'il ne l'a presque pas entendue.

« Ouais, moi aussi. » Il a raccroché et a jeté le téléphone sur son bureau.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mardi matin, 1er juillet**

Olivia regardait fixement son téléphone ouvert dans sa main. Quarante-sept secondes. Ils avaient parlé pendant exactement quarante-sept secondes. Ils avaient dû battre un record, elle a pensé. Cela avait été bref mais très instructif. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Rhett était clairement contrarié. Elle ignorait pourquoi et allait devoir attendre le soir pour le savoir.

Elliot la regardait… et écoutait. « Tout va bien, Liv ? »

Elle avait oublié qu'il était là. Elle a tourné sa tête rapidement vers lui. « Quoi ? Oh… ouais, tout va très bien. » Elle a fermé son téléphone et l'a posé sur son bureau, souriant à Elliot.

« Où devez-vous aller tous les deux déjà ? » Elliot rédigeait un rapport pendant qu'il parlait. Il voulait être impliqué dans la vie d'Olivia et de Rhett, même si cela le tuait.

« Chez les parents de Rhett… une réunion de famille en quelque sorte. Leur maison est sur un lac.

« Un lac ? Lequel ? Nous serons au lac greenwood. » Il lui a dit.

« Je ne sais pas… je ne crois pas qu'il me l'ait dit. » Elle a répondu.

« Et quand partez-vous? »

« Rhett ne travaille pas jeudi et vendredi… nous partirons jeudi dans l'après-midi. Nous reviendrons samedi, parce qu'il part lundi matin pour son assignation. » Son coude droit était posé sur le bureau et sa main était sous son menton pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle semblait triste.

« Son assignation ? » Elliot était intrigué et a arrêté d'écrire pour la regarder.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Il va en Afghanistan pendant trois semaines… trois semaines… » Elle a chuchoté.

Il s'est penché à travers son bureau. « Non. Tu ne me l'as pas dit. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle l'a regardé, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Elle s'est soudainement levée et a couru aux toilettes. Elliot s'est senti triste pour elle… juste un peu.

xxxxxxx

**Résidence Benson**

**Mardi soir, 1er juillet**

L'appartement était rangé, les bougies allumées dégageaient un arome merveilleux de cannelle et de pomme tout en éclairant d'une manière romantique la table de la salle à manger. Elle avait commandé la nourriture chinoise en rentrant à la maison. La livraison ne devait plus tarder. Elle avait pris une douche et s'était changée dans une tenue confortable. Rhett devait arriver très bientôt.

Quelqu'un a sonné à l'interphone. C'était le repas. Elle a appuyé sur le bouton pour que le livreur monte et est allée chercher de l'argent. Quand on a frappé sur sa porte, elle l'a ouverte pour trouver Rhett debout avec des boîtes de traiteur chinois.

« Dis-moi, les livreurs sont de plus en plus vieux…mais très séduisants. Depuis quand travailles-tu chez Mon-Lings ? » Elle a souri le débarrassant de deux boîtes.

« C'est ma première livraison. » Il l'a suivie et a posé le reste des boîtes sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle s'est retournée et a saisi son visage dans ses deux mains pour l'embrasser. « Voilà ton pourboire pour la livraison. »

Il a essayé de sourire mais elle a senti qu'il était tendu. « Je suis affamé. J'ai déjeuner très tôt. »

« Oh… où as-tu mangé ? » Elle était un peu blessée parce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de déjeuner.

« Nous avons été dans un petit restaurant grec. »

Elle a commencé à ouvrir les boîtes. « Tu as pu un peu ralentir finalement. »

« Quoi ? » Il l'a regardé totalement confus.

« Tu m'as dit que tu allais être trop occupé pour déjeuner… peut-être que tu n'as simplement pas voulu y aller avec moi? » Il a détourné le regard.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait découvert son mensonge. « Heu… que dirais-tu si nous mangions d'abord et que nous discutions après. »

Le regardant fixement, elle a secoué sa tête. « J'ai peur d'avoir perdu l'appêtit… mais… vas-y… ne te gêne pas. » Elle a montré les boîtes avec ses mains. « Excuse-moi. » Elle est partie dans la salle de bains.

« Olivia… » Il l'a appelé mais elle a fermé la porte.

Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer. Que s'était-il produit ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme ça ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? Ou peut-être était-il contrarié de devoir partir. Avait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ? Comment ? Quand ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis lundi et tout allait très bien quand ils s'étaient quittés. Etait-il fâché qu'elle ne l'ait pas laissé venir hier soir ? Il avait peur. Il regrettait de lui avoir demandé de l'épouser. Si c'était le cas, elle devait le savoir. Maintenant. Il suffisait de lui poser la question.

Rhett a entendu la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il était assis devant la nourriture, ne mangeant rien. Olivia s'est avancée jusqu'à ce que seule la table les sépare.

« Rhett… je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… si tu as des doutes… si tu ne veux pas m'épouser… » Elle s'est arrêtée car sa gorge ne pouvait plus laisser sortir aucun son.

Il s'est levé d'un bond de sa chaise et s'est précipité vers elle. Il a mis ses mains sur ses épaules et l'a regardé. « Non… non… ce n'est pas ça. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je veux t'épouser, Olivia. Seulement… je veux… j'ai besoin… de savoir que tu me fais confiance et que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Complètement. »

Elle ne comprenait pas. « Je te fais confiance, Rhett… et j'espère que tu me fais confiance. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il l'a embrassée sur le front et l'a tirée dans ses bras. Puis il s'est reculé pour voir ses yeux, et a pris ses mains dans les siennes.

« Si je te poses une question, tu me diras la vérité ? »

« Oui. Naturellement, je te le promets. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait lui demander, mais elle serait honnête avec lui.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé venir hier soir ? »

Elle a détourné la tête. Elle avait dit qu'elle allait être honnête. Mais que devait-elle dire pour Elliot ? Il ne comprendrait pas. Elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas.

Elle a souri. « Je te l'ai dit… j'ai dû partir au travail. »

Il a lâché ses mains et s'est reculé. « Tu m'avais promis de me dire la vérité. » Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si clairs devenaient foncés, signe de sa colère. « Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux des détails, s'il te plaît. »

C'était la vérité. Elliot est son équipier, donc ce qui affecte son équipier affecte son travail. Savait-il quelque chose ? De toute façon elle devait lui raconter la vérité. Elle aura certainement d'autres disputes ou désaccords avec Elliot, et il devra s'y habituer.

Elle a soupiré. « Ok. Je vais te le dire… mais tu dois me promettre de garder l'esprit ouvert… et de ne pas t'emporter. » Elle a frotté son front avec sa main droite et l'a regardé.

« C'est d'accord. » Il a croisé ses bras sur son torse et a attendu.

« Elliot est venu ici… ivre. Il avait pris un taxi… il était dans un tel état que j'ai dû obliger le chauffeur à m'aider à l'emmener jusqu'ici. Il s'était fait agressé. Je l'ai soigné et il s'est endormi sur le divan. Il est parti vers 5h30 ce matin. » Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, attendant sa réaction.

Rhett a baissé la tête en direction du sol. « Est-ce que boire ou venir chez toi ivre est habituel ?

« Non… il ne boit jamais comme ça. » Depuis qu'il s'était remis avec Kathy il buvait un peu plus souvent, mais jamais au point d'être ivre.

« Alors pourquoi est-il venu chez toi ? Il est marié non ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas rentré chez lui avec sa femme? Pourquoi venir ici ? » Il devait entendre des réponses.

Elle a ouvert sa bouche, mais l'a refermée. Comment lui expliquer sa relation avec Elliot, ce lien. Elle devait essayer. Pour ne pas perdre Rhett.

« C'est… compliqué. Elliot et son épouse ont presque divorcé et je ne pense pas que les choses se sont arrangées… il était vraiment bouleversé hier, je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir dans cet état. » Elle a frotté son cou pour essayer d'atténuer la tension.

« Qu'est-ce qui l'avait bouleversé ? » Rhett parlait tranquillement, ses yeux toujours sur elle.

« Je… heu…je… »

« Olivia… tu as promis… si c'est quelque chose de personnel, je comprends que tu ais du mal à le dire… mais je dois vraiment savoir. » Sa demande devenait insistante.

Il pense qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Entre elle et Elliot ? Avait-il vu ou entendu quelque chose ? Avait-il senti cette chose si spéciale entre eux que chacun a eu l'air de voir ?

« Il… heu… a découvert… que nous allons nous marier. »

« Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? En quoi le fait que nous allons nous marier…l'a bouleversé ? » Il a demandé toujours très tranquillement, ne comprenant vraiment pas.

« Il est mon meilleur ami… et il n'a pas été le premier à l'apprendre… il l'a découvert et cela l'a contrarié. » Cette conversation était extrêmement inconfortable pour elle.

« S'il est ton meilleur ami, pourquoi n'a-t'il pas été le premier à l'apprendre ? » Rhett n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cet entretien.

« Parce que… depuis quelques temps les choses sont difficiles entre nous… même avant toi et moi… et je ne pensais pas que ça le contrarierait… j'avais tort. » Elle a chuchoté, fermant ses yeux puis les rouvrant.

Il était tranquille, analysant ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Tu m'as dit qu'à une époque tu avais songé à la possibilité qu'il y ait plus entre toi et Elliot… tu y songes toujours ? » Il devait savoir. S'il devait l'épouser, il devait savoir.

« Il est mon meilleur ami. Je l'aime. Mais non, Rhett, il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Il est marié et je suis amoureuse de toi. Je veux t'épouser. » Son regard ne laissait aucun doute sur la vérité de ses mots.

Il a commencé à sourire. Un petit sourire au début, qui s'est vite développé en véritable sourire. Il a tendu une main vers elle. « Viens ici. » Il l'a enveloppée dans ses bras et l'a embrassée.

« Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Liv. Je suppose que je dois faire la même chose. » Il l'a libéré de quand elle a essayé de se dégager.

« Oui ? » Elle regardait avec attention son visage.

« Je suis passé hier matin avant le travail… comme tu avais dit que tu avais du travail, j'avais pensé t'apporter un petit encouragement… je suis donc venu avec une rose et un petit mot, que j'avais l'intention de laisser devant ta porte. Quand je me suis approché de la porte, je t'ai entendu discuter avec un homme.»

Elle s'est reculée, cassant complètement le contact. « Tu as fait quoi ? Tu ne me faisais pas confiance ? Tu ne m'as pas cru quand je t'ai parlé du travail ? »

« Je n'étais pas venu pour ça… je… » Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase.

« Ok… tu devais laisser une fleur et un mot… ok… ainsi pourquoi je ne les ai pas trouvées ? » Elle a demandé, croisant ses bras.

« Je les ai jetées à la poubelle… à côté de l'ascenseur. Viens ! » Il l'a saisie, la tirant avec lui vers l'ascenseur.

La rose était là, bien que fanée, ainsi que le mot. Il les a sortis de la poubelle et les lui a donnés.

Elle a pris la feuille dans sa main et l'a lu dans sa tête. 'Liv – j'espère que ton travail se passera mieux aujourd'hui. Rappelle-toi que je pense à toi. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. Avec tout mon amour – Rhett'.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Elle regardait toujours la feuille dans sa main. « Nous devons arrêter de tirer des conclusions trop hâtives et nous faire confiance. »

«Tu as raison… mais tu dois bien admettre… les choses que vous vous disiez… »

« Quand j'y pense… ouais… je peux aisément comprendre que tu ais interprété les choses. » Elle a convenu. « Dis-moi que tout est arrangé. » Elle a mis ses bras autour de son cou.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras, la serrant étroitement. « Oui… tout est arrangé. » Il l'a embrassée.

Ils sont retournés dans l'appartement et ont finalement mangés leur repas chinois.

xxxxxxx

**Résidence Stabler**

**Mercredi matin, 2 juillet**

Elliot finissait de charger la voiture, marmonnant que les enfants avaient pris trop de choses. Le soleil était déjà chaud.

Aller papa, ça fait trois mois que j'ai mon permis, je peux bien conduire. » Dickie demandait du siège arrière.

« S'il conduit, alors moi aussi. » Lizzie a rajouté.

«Non. Il est hors de question que vous conduisiez avec autant de monde dans la voiture. Personne ne conduit à part moi ! »

Elliot observait Kathy sortir de la maison, avec Eli dans ses bras. S'il y avait un emmy pour la meilleure actrice comme mère de famille, elle gagnerait haut la main. La dispute qu'ils avaient eu hier matin quand il était rentré de chez Olivia avait été pire que les autres. Même avec ses bleus et ses éraflures, elle n'avait eu aucune sympathie pour lui. Il était même sûr qu'elle aurait volontiers rajouté quelques marques. Quand les cris ont cessé, ils ont décidé de ne rien laisser paraitre devant les enfants, voulant qu'ils profitent pleinement des vacances.

Kathy a posé Eli dans son siège auto à côté de Dickie. Elliot a démarré la voiture.

« N'oublie pas que nous prenons Maureen chez les parents d'Hannah. »

« Ok… tu es sûre que Kathleen et Jared connaissent le chemin ? » Elliot a demandé.

« Justin ! » Kathy, Dickie et Lizzie l'ont corrigé en même temps.

« Justin, Jared, Jimmy… c'est pareil. Ils connaissent le chemin ? » Elliot a répété, dérangé par le fait qu'une de ses filles amène un garçon pour des vacances en famille.

« Elliot… » Kathy a dit avec exaspération. « Elle est allée là-bas toute sa vie. Elle a vingt ans.»

« C'est vrai. » Il a incliné la tête.

La maison de sa mère sur le lac était très spacieuse, et la famille devait y passer trois nuits. Naturellement, ses frères et sœurs seraient là, aussi, ainsi que sa tante Lynn et son oncle James, accompagnés de deux de leurs enfants. Ses cousins étaient ses meilleurs amis quand il était enfant. Il y aurait facilement trente personnes. Les enfants dormiront comme d'habitude dans des tentes.

La maison avait été construite dans les années 1900 par le grand-père d'Elliot. Les pièces étaient grandes et il y avait cinq chambres à coucher. Mais avec le nombre de visiteurs, le bureau et la bibliothèque allaient certainement accueillir quelques sacs de couchage. On pouvait pêcher sur le ponton près du lac. Son jeune frère possédait un bateau. Ils pourraient faire du ski nautique, comme chaque été. Malgré tout ce qui s'était produit ces derniers jours, Elliot avait hâte de retrouver sa famille et de passer quelques jours à se détendre et s'amuser.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée en pierres de la maison. Plusieurs véhicules étaient déjà là. Les enfants et Kathy ont immédiatement sauté de la voiture pour saluer les autres, tandis qu'Elliot s'étirait et regardait le lac, le soleil faisant miroiter l'eau comme des diamants. Diamants. Bague de fiançailles. Il a secoué la tête pour chasser les pensées tristes qui menaçaient d'apparaitre.

Après tout c'est peut-être ce dont il avait besoin. Oublier, même pour un temps très court, tout ce qui était à New York… le cas Tarasov, sa mission sous couverture… tout le monde… enfin, presque tout le monde… Kathy était malheureusement ici… Gavlik, Porter, Rhett. Une seule personne ne pourrait jamais quitter son esprit. Olivia. Il avait quelques jours pour se ressourcer pour être prêt à refaire face au monde dans quelques jours.


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde. Voici le chapitre qui m'a vraiment fait aimer cette histoire. Après l'avoir lu, je veux au moins 10 commentaires, sinon vous attendrez 1 semaine pour avoir la suite…voilà !!! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 23 - Avalanche**

**Véhicule de Rhett Chapman**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

« Combien as-tu dit qu'il y aurait de personnes là-bas ? » Olivia était de plus en plus nerveuse.

Rhett a ri. « Je n'ai rien dit. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais ils t'aimeront tous j'en suis sûr ! Arrête de t'inquiéter ! » Il a attrapé sa main et l'a serrée doucement.

« Je m'inquiète surtout au sujet de ta maman. Je veux faire bonne impression sur elle. » Elle a entrelacé leurs doigts.

« Elle t'aimera, juste parce que tu as accepté de m'épouser. » Il a jeté un coup d'œil dans sa direction, tendant ses lèvres vers elle. Elle s'est penchée et ils se sont rapidement embrassés, Rhett devant surveiller la route.

« Tu lui as dit ? Je croyais que tu voulais attendre ce week-end pour l'annoncer. » Elle était étonnée qu'il ne lui ait pas mentionné qu'il l'avait dit à sa maman.

«J'étais obligé de le faire savoir à maman avant les autres. Naturellement, j'ignore à combien de personnes elle l'a dit… » Il a souri.

« Tu dois te concentrer sur la route… tu veux que je prenne le volant ? » Elle lui a fait un grand sourire.

« Hors de question ! Ce n'est pas une course de NASCAR ! » Il regardait droit devant lui quand elle lui a donné un petit coup de poing dans les côtes pour se venger.

« Tu as l'air très heureux ce matin… »

« Je le suis. J'aime une femme qui a accepté de m'épouser… je suis sur le point de passer trois jours avec elle … aucun travail, aucune enquête, aucuns mensonges… juste elle et moi, et ma très grande famille ! » Il a ri et a pris sa main, la tirant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

Elle se rendait compte de combien elle l'aimait. Elle aimait être avec lui, ils parlaient de tout très librement, ils s'amusaient beaucoup et elle n'aimait pas être séparée de lui. Et le fait qu'il soit beau ne gâchait rien du tout. Comment allait-elle survivre sans lui quand il allait être parti en Afghanistan ?

Ils s'approchaient du lac. « C'est beau par ici. Quel est le nom de lac ? »

« Greenwood. Hé… regarde dans la boîte à gants. Il doit y avoir des chewing-gums. »

Le lac greenwood. Elliot et sa famille étaient quelque part par ici. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir de la route, le lac était immense. Il était impossible de tomber sur les Stabler. C'était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle était impatiente de passer du temps seule avec Rhett, surtout qu'il partait seulement dans quelques jours.

Olivia avait la tête pliée vers la boîte à gants, cherchant les chewing-gums. Elle n'a pas pu voir les deux adolescents sur le parking d'un magasin. Et Rhett, observant le panneau 'Lac Greenwood', qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, ne les a simplement pas vus.

Trouvant enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, elle oter le papier et a mis le chewing-gum dans la bouche de Rhett. « Tiens. »

« Merci…. » Il lui a souri. « Encore quelques minutes et nous serons arrivés. »

xxxxxxx

« Hé, si tu te mets là et que tu ne bouges pas… ça marche. » Lizzie a expliqué à son frère.

Dickie tenait son téléphone portable avec une main, tandis qu'il essayait de cacher l'écran du soleil avec l'autre. « Je ne peux pas voir ce que j'écris, alors que ça passe ou pas m'importe peu. »

« Donne-moi ce téléphone, je dois appeler mes amis ! Je ne peux pas rester quatre jours sans leur parler ! » Lizzie a composé un numéro et a attendu.

« Ca sonne ! » Elle s'est déplacée légèrement et l'appel a été perdu. Elle a gémi. « Encore plus de signal ! »

« Nous ferions mieux d'aller aider papa à faire les courses pour grand-mère. » Dickie a saisi son bras et l'a tirée à travers le parking.

xxxxxxx

L'allée était remplie de véhicules. Douze pour être exact. Le cœur d'Olivia s'est emballé. Il y avait beaucoup de monde ici. Rhett a garé la voiture et s'est tourné vers Olivia.

« Prête ? » Il a tapoté sa cuisse.

« Ouais…un peu nerveuse, mais je suis prête. Ok… très nerveuse. » Elle s'est penchée pour l'embrasser.

Il est sorti de la voiture et a couru à sa portière. « Fais-moi confiance. Tout ira bien. Ils vont t'aimer. Je viendrais chercher nos affaires plus tard. » Il l'a pris par la main et l'a menée jusqu'à la maison. Deux jeunes filles étaient sur la balancelle sous le porche. Un garçon plus âgé, était derrière elles.

« Qui est-ce ? » Olivia a demandé, leur faisant un signe de la main en souriant. Les jeunes filles ont souri en lui faisant signe. Le jeune homme lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« J'ai honte de le dire, mais je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vu ma famille depuis si longtemps… ce sont peut-être les enfants de mes cousins ou ceux de mon frère Sonny… je t'ai dit que je ne l'ai vu que deux fois depuis que je suis revenu. » Il a ouvert la porte pour elle.

En entrant dans la maison, l'arôme de quelque chose qui cuisait, quelque chose d'italien, a rempli l'air, faisant grogner l'estomac d'Olivia. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait faim. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner et il était presque treize heures.

« Maman ! Hé, maman ! Manny est ici ! Avec son amie ! » Une femme grande avec des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules a crié de la salle de séjour. Elle déposait quelques fleurs dans un vase sur la table. Elle a souri à Olivia et s'est approché d'eux.

Olivia a regardé Rhett. « Pourquoi t'appelle-t-elle Manny ? »

« Un surnom … Manny Chapman…. On dirait le nom d'un mafieux… mes frères et moi étions fascinés par 'le parrain' quand il est sorti. Nous faisions semblant d'être 'la famille'. » Il lui a dit en souriant.

La sœur de Rhett l'a embrassé et s'est tournée vers Olivia pour être présentée. « Manny ? »

« Olivia, voici ma sœur, Erin… Erin, voici ma… heu… » Il a regardé Olivia, ne sachant comment la présenter, l'annonce officielle de leur mariage n'étant pas encore faite.

Olivia a tendu sa main à Erin. « Amie… Olivia Benson. Heureuse de vous rencontrer, Erin. » Elle s'est trouvée examiner une paire d'yeux bleus absolument magnifiques.

« Oh, tout le plaisir est pour moi. » Erin a ignoré sa main et l'a prise dans ses bras à la place.

Olivia était étonnée. Elle n'était pas pour les manifestions d'affection avec les étrangers. Ou même avec les amis d'ailleurs. Elle était beaucoup trop réservée.

Rhett s'est penché près de son oreille et a chuchoté. « Il va falloir t'y habituer, Benson. Cette famille est très tactile. »

Elle a ri. « Merci de me prévenir maintenant. »

« Alors Manny, qu'as-tu fait pour l'obliger à sortir avec toi ? » Erin a mis un coup de coude à Rhett.

« Crois-le ou pas, mais ton frère a beaucoup de charme. » Il a répondu.

« Et c'est un grand cuisinier ! Je déteste cuisiner ! C'est avec ça qu'il m'a eu! » Olivia appréciait la plaisanterie entre le frère et sa sœur.

Un homme, un peu plus petit que Rhett, pas aussi beau mais certainement de la famille, est arrivé. Olivia était captivée par ses yeux. Ce bleu lumineux, encore. Et tellement familier.

« Je suis Evan… mais ma famille m'appelle Joey. Manny m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Heureux de finalement vous rencontrer, Olivia. » Il lui a donné une brève étreinte et s'est tourné vers une petite brunette avec les cheveux courts. « Voici mon épouse, Dee. »

Dee a pris Olivia dans ses bras elle aussi. « Il vaut mieux les rencontrer tous chacun leur tour. C'est une grande famille. Avec un véritable esprit de groupe. »

« Oui… ils semblent être très gentils. Ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux. » Olivia a souri.

Rhett a mis son bras autour de ses épaules, l'a tirée contre lui et a embrassé le dessus de sa tête. « Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'ils t'aimeraient. »

« Où est ta maman ? » Elle a mis ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle aimait tous les membres de sa famille qu'elle avait vus pour l'instant. Peut-être pourrait-elle vraiment s'intégrer après tout.

Une dame très attirante est arrivée en souriant. Derrière elle se tenait Emily, qu'Olivia avait aperçue le fameux soir où ils s'étaient disputés. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que ses enfants mais avait les mêmes yeux bleus magnifiques. Son sourire était amical et sincère quand elle s'est approchée d'Olivia.

Rhett s'est penché et a embrassé sa mère sur la joue, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle l'a regardé. « Oh, Manny...elle est belle. » Elle a regardé de nouveau Olivia.

« Maman, voici Olivia… Olivia, c'est ma maman, Marie Stabler. » Il lui a dit.

Marie a tiré Olivia dans une longue étreinte, tapotant affectueusement son dos, chuchotant. « Je suis si heureuse de vous rencontrer finalement, ma chère, et je suis impatiente de mieux vous connaitre. Manny est un homme différent depuis qu'il vous a rencontré. Je suis ravie que vous deveniez ma fille, Olivia, et je suis impatiente que tout le monde le sache. »

Dans les bras de Marie, Olivia essayait de comprendre ce que Rhett avait dit au sujet du nom de sa mère. Marie. Marie Stabler. Stabler ? Elle avait sûrement mal compris. Son nom de famille était Chapman. Son esprit lui jouait des tours à cause de sa nervosité. Et le nom lui a fait repenser à Elliot et à sa réaction quand il avait appris la nouvelle de son mariage. Son esprit lui jouait vraiment des tours. Son cœur s'emballait. Elle était prise dans une avalanche d'évènements et d'émotions, tout cela la bouleversant complètement. Le temps avait soudainement ralenti, comme dans ces films où l'action est intentionnellement freinée pour que le spectateur ne rate rien et se souvienne de tout. Elle n'allait certainement rien oublier de ce qui allait se passer les prochains jours.

« Grand-mère ? Tu ne penses pas que les lasagnes sont… » Elle s'est arrêtée, totalement choquée par la vue de la belle femme aux cheveux bruns se tenant devant elle.

Toujours dans les bras de Marie, Olivia a entendu son nom prononcé d'une voix choquée par la jeune femme aux yeux bleus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Olivia ? » Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche ouverte avec le choc.

Olivia a levé les yeux vers la voix familière et a vu Maureen. Ses longs cheveux étaient dans une queue de cheval. Elle des mains étaient plaquée dans les supports de pot verts de mitaine. Son regard reflétait l'émotion de sa voix. Olivia était aussi choquée qu'elle, sinon plus. Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle respirait toujours.

Rien ne pouvait plus choquer Maureen que de voir l'équipière de son père dans la salle de séjour de sa grand-mère, dans les bras de sa grand-mère, son oncle à côté d'elle, rayonnant littéralement. Olivia était évidemment la femme dont ses tantes et sa grand-mère parlaient plus tôt dans la cuisine. La femme qui avait totalement renversé oncle Manny. Après le choc initial, sa première pensée a été pour son père.

Déjà à l'adolescence, elle avait remarqué le lien extraordinaire entre son papa et Liv, évident dès le début de leur travail ensemble. Et elle s'était rendu compte du changement de ses sentiments envers elle depuis deux ou trois ans. Quand ses parents s'étaient séparés, elle avait même essayé de l'inciter à faire le premier pas, pour faire savoir à Olivia ce qu'il ressentait. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas toute sa vie. Que peu de personnes pouvaient avoir ce qu'ils avaient.

Les deux fois où Olivia était partie, elle avait vu son père extrêmement malheureux, totalement perdu sans elle. Maintenant elle redoutait sa réaction. Son équipière, sa meilleure amie, la femme de qui il était amoureux, sortait avec Manny… ou Rhett, comme Olivia l'appelait. Le frère de son papa. Ceci était mauvais. Très mauvais. Elle n'allait pas devoir attendre très longtemps pour le savoir.

Avant qu'Olivia puisse assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle, qu'elle se rende compte que Maureen était la petite-fille de Marie Stabler, et que Marie Stabler était la mère de Rhett, des pas et beaucoup d'agitation ont attiré leur attention.

Les pas et les rires se rapprochaient de la porte d'entrée. Dickie et Lizzie, les bras encombrés de sacs d'épicerie, sont entrés bruyamment dans la salle de séjour.

« Hé, grand-mère ! Je pense que nous avons tout ! » Lizzie a parlé, suivie de près par Dickie.

Dickie s'est arrêté en voyant Liv. « Hé, Liv. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Il a posé les sacs et s'est avancé vers elle pour lui donner une étreinte, comme si le fait qu'elle soit là était totalement normal. « Hé, oncle Manny. »

« Hé, oncle Manny. Hé, Olivia. » Lizzie a embrassé Rhett sur la joue puis a fait la même chose avec Olivia. Elle était dans un tel choc qu'elle ne pouvait même pas répondre à Lizzie et Dickie.

« Comment connais-tu les enfants de Sonny ? » Rhett était aussi confus qu'Olivia, mais pour différentes raisons. Pour la première fois dans sa vie elle était heureuse, et se bonheur allait se terminer brusquement.

« Sonny ? » Olivia a chuchoté, ne comprenant pas ce qui se produisait. Qui est Sonny, elle a pensé ?

En entendant le nom d'Olivia, Kathy, essuyant ses mains avec un torchon, est entrée dans la salle de séjour. Elle était elle aussi si choquée qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle était sans voix. La magnifique équipière de son mari était à leur réunion de famille, apparemment avec son frère, Manny. Elliot savait-il que Manny sortait avec Olivia ? Il ne l'avait pas mentionné. Ceci n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Elles sont juste restées là, se regardant mais ne disant rien.

Au même moment, Elliot est entré avec une glacière à la main. « Hé, maman. Que dirais-tu de pastèques pour le dessert? » Quand il s'est avancé dans la salle, il a vu tous les yeux tournés vers lui.

« C'est une très bonne idée, Sonny. Viens que je te présente notre invitée. » Marie a fait signe à son fils pour qu'il vienne près d'elle, de Rhett et d'Olivia.

Elliot alias Sonny, est venu vers sa mère. Quand il a vu Olivia à côté de son frère, Manny alias Rhett, le sourire est presque disparu de ses lèvres. Il est tout de même parvenu à garder un peu de sang froid pour que personne ne se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se produire. Son monde se brisait autour de lui.

Son frère avait son bras autour des épaules de son équipière. Olivia sortait avec son frère. C'était Rhett. Son frère était Rhett. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Son frère allait épouser Olivia. Elle allait épouser son frère. Elle allait devenir sa belle-sœur. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il a pensé qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque. Vraiment. Il n'allait rien laisser paraitre mais il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

Personne en dehors d'Olivia n'avait dû voir comme il avait pali en la voyant. En les voyant ensemble. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait noter son changement de respiration ou le désespoir dans ses yeux. Et personne ne pouvait lire ce qui était écrit dans ses yeux… 'Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Nous faire ça' ? ».

« Manny… présente ton frère à Olivia. » Marie tenait le bras d'Elliot et souriait à Manny et Olivia.

Les yeux d'Elliot ont attrapé ceux d'Olivia. Il y a vu la crainte, la douleur, la confusion, l'excuse. Dans ceux d'Elliot il y avait simplement la dévastation, l'angoisse et la même confusion. « Pas besoin de faire les présentations, maman. Olivia est mon équipière. »

« Quoi ? Oh… c'est ta Liv ? Mon dieu ! Que le monde est petit ! » Marie Stabler a ri.

Ouais, ma Liv. Ma Liv avec le bras de mon frère autour d'elle. Elliot a voulu lui dire qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle à cette situation. Il savait que Rhett le regardait, mais il ne pouvait ôter ses yeux d'Olivia. Elle a légèrement secoué sa tête, sa bouche s'est ouverte pour parler, mais aucun mot n'est venu. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit pour qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, viens l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. » Elle a libérer son bras et l'a poussé vers Olivia.

Elliot a maladroitement pris Olivia dans ses bras. Elle était aussi raide et mal à l'aise que lui. Elle sentait si bon. C'était si bon de l'avoir dans ses bras. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Il était sûr qu'elle pouvait le sentir ou l'entendre. Son souffle était chaud contre son oreille.

« Elliot… » Elle a chuchoté si doucement que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Dans un autre lieu, il l'aurait embrassé juste pour dire son nom de cette façon.

Le bruit de son nom sur ses lèvres était une excuse, une demande de pardon. Des choses qu'il ne pouvait ni accepter ni donner. Pas maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. Il aimait l'entendre prononcer son nom, mais dans ce moment, cela brisait son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il s'est écarté, alors elle a saisi sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il la regarde. Ses yeux étaient froids et exempts de toute émotion, glaçant son cœur.

« Ton équipière ? » Rhett s'est tourné vers elle pendant qu'il posait la question. « Olivia ? »

Finalement, elle a trouvé sa voix. « Oui… Elliot est mon équipier. » Elle chuchotait presque, quittant le regard d'Elliot pour celui de Rhett.

Il a regardé son frère. « Elliot ? Pourquoi cela n'a pas croisé mon esprit que ça pouvait être lui? Tu ne m'as jamais dit son nom de famille… et je ne l'ai jamais demandé. »

Elliot était incapable de regarder son frère. Il était écœuré, il devait vraiment sortir avant de perdre son esprit devant tout le monde.

Tante Lynn et oncle James sont entrés par la porte de service de la cuisine, avec leur fils et son épouse. Cinq enfants les suivaient. Ils revenaient d'un tour de bateau. Ils étaient venus pour voir Manny et pour rencontrer Olivia. Elliot a profité de cette distraction pour sortir furtivement. Il s'est tranquillement dirigé vers l'entrée. Kathy l'a vu. Elle savait à sa réaction qu'il ne savait pas du tout qu'Olivia et Rhett sortaient ensemble. Il avait dit à Kathy qu'Olivia voyait un type appelé Rhett mais pas qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'Olivia, mais elle avait été mariée avec lui pendant plus de vingt ans et elle savait qu'il était bouleversé. Elle a pensé à le suivre, mais elle savait que quoi qu'elle lui dirait, cela se terminerait en dispute, et comme ils avaient promis de faire une trêve pour les enfants, elle est restée où elle était.

Maureen l'avait vu partir et voulait le suivre. Elle était très triste pour son papa parce qu'elle savait qu'il ignorait tout et que cela l'avait considérablement retourné. Elle lui laisserait un peu de temps pour se composer puis le irait le rejoindre. Quand Elliot a fermé la porte derrière lui, Maureen a regardé Olivia. Elle souriait poliment à tante Lynn, mais ses yeux étaient dirigés vers Elliot. Elle l'a regardé partir elle aussi, puis a cherché Maureen. Elle a forcé un sourire et Maureen a fait de même, les deux femmes se comprenant sans dire un mot. Maureen était positive qu'Olivia ressentait pour Elliot ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Olivia souhaitait pouvoir se dématérialiser. Elle aurait ainsi pu aller chercher Elliot. Elle devait le voir. Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Juste pour se rassurer elle-même. Pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle devait simplement être à ses côtés. Malheureusement elle ne pensait à aucune bonne excuse pour s'éclipser.

« Papa ? Où vas-tu ? Il est presque l'heure de manger… papa ? » Kathleen a appelé Elliot qui venait de passer à côté d'elle et Justin alors qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Il l'a ignorée.

Elle s'est dit qu'il devait être malade. Il était vraiment pâle. Elle ne s'est pas plus inquiétée et a continué son chemin. En rentrant elle a tout de suite remarqué Olivia. Alors tout est devenu clair. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi son père avait quitté la maison. Il était écœuré. Apparemment Olivia était cette fameuse femme qui sortait avec son oncle Manny, le frère de son papa. En s'avançant un peu plus, elle a vu Manny se pencher et embrasser Olivia sur les lèvres. Elle a fait un rapide tour de la salle avec ses yeux pour trouver Maureen. Quand leurs yeux se sont trouvés elles pensaient à la même chose. Leur papa avait des ennuis et allait avoir besoin d'aide.

Olivia avait vu Kathleen entrer avec Justin derrière elle. C'était alors qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il était le jeune homme sous le porche tout à l'heure. Elle ne l'avait pas identifié sans la présence de Kathleen. A leur tour leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Kathleen lui faisait bien comprendre, rien qu'en la regardant, qu'elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour elle, bien au contraire. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais avait une vague idée que le trio Elliot, Rhett et elle était certainement la raison.

Elliot n'était pas allé très loin. Il était simplement entré dans le bois à côté du lac, un endroit où il aimait aller quand il était petit, et qu'il connaissait très bien. Il y avait un vieux chêne énorme qui tombait partiellement au-dessus du lac. Il s'est assis contre l'arbre, face au lac. Il a croisé ses bras sur ses genoux et a laissé tomber sa tête. Le bruit qui est sorti de sa gorge était incontrôlable, les émotions beaucoup trop fortes pour être retenues. Des émotions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas donner un nom. Des émotions puissantes et violentes. Le bruit était un mélange de cri perçant, d'un hurlement… le bruit d'une âme mortellement blessée.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour les filles. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu 10 commentaires, mais comme mes lectrices fidèles ne m'ont jamais lâché, voici un nouveau chapitre…bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 24 - Pardon**

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Cela faisait environ quinze minutes qu'Olivia avait vu sans pouvoir réagir Elliot quittait la maison, et environ dix minutes que Maureen avait fait la même chose. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle était partie à la recherche de son père. Il lui prenait tout le courage dont elle disposait pour suivre la conversation, afin que personne ne se rende compte de son état actuel.

Les choses s'étaient calmées après les dernières présentations avec la famille de Rhett. Elle a presque ri tout haut à l'ironie de la situation. La famille d'Elliot. Des frères. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu imaginer pire scénario que celui-là. Elle espérait simplement que tout ceci n'allait pas être la fin de tout. Mais elle ne savait honnêtement pas comment elle allait se pardonner pour ce qu'elle avait fait, bien qu'elle était totalement innocente.

Rhett et Emily parlaient du vieux bateau à rames avec lequel ils pêchaient quand ils étaient enfants. Olivia souriait, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à la conversation. Elle voulait demander à Rhett pourquoi son nom de famille était différent des autres. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi la famille avait tous ces surnoms et pourquoi Elliot n'avait jamais partagé ça avec elle. Mais elle voulait surtout aller voir Elliot, juste pour le voir et savoir qu'il allait bien. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais elle devait savoir qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Emily… peux-tu venir nous aider ? » Marie a demandé à sa fille.

« Bien sûr, maman. » Emily a regardé Olivia et Rhett. « Le devoir m'appelle. »

« Oh… je vais vous aider moi aussi. » Olivia a souri.

« Non… non… pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui vous êtes notre invitée… demain… demain vous pourrez aider. » Emily lui a souri et est partie dans la cuisine.

Olivia était soulagée. Ca ne la dérangeait pas d'aider, mais en restant là, elle pouvait enfin parler à Rhett.

« Pouvons-nous sortir… et nous asseoir sous le porche ? » Elle a pris son bras et lui a souri.

« Bien sûr bébé. Allons-y. » Il l'a mené à l'extérieur.

Rhett avait senti quelque chose…une sorte de tension entre Olivia et Elliot. Mais il s'était dit qu'il fallait le mettre sur le compte du choc d'avoir découvert qu'Elliot et lui étaient frères. C'est ce que son cœur lui disait. Son esprit lui, lui disait d'être prudent. Son esprit avait mille questions à poser. Elliot ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, certainement à cause du fait qu'il lui en voulait toujours d'être parti il y a des années. Mais les anciennes conversations refaisaient surface. Olivia lui avait dit un jour qu'à un moment elle avait espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et son équipier. A ce moment-là il ne savait pas que son équipier était son frère.

Ils se sont assis sur la balancelle. Rhett a étendu son bras sur le dossier. Olivia regardait autour d'elle. Un drapeau américain, accrochait à l'entrée du porche, flottait fièrement dans la brise légère. Le lac était face à elle. L'eau était calme. Le bateau de James était amarré au ponton. Au loin, un bateau allait à grande vitesse avec un skieur derrière lui. Rhett l'observait silencieusement.

« Tu as déjà skié ? » Il a demandé, regardant le lac.

« Hmmmm ? » Elle s'est tournée pour le regarder, revenant sur terre instantanément.

« Tu as déjà fait du ski nautique ? » Il a incliné la tête vers le skieur.

Elle a souri. « Il y a longtemps… j'étais à l'université. Et toi ? »

« Nous avons grandi sur l'eau. Mon grand-père nous a appris comment conduire un bateau. Nous sommes tous bons au ski nautique. Mais, moi et Sonny… nous avons gagné pas mal d'argent dans les concours amateurs. » Il s'est vanté.

« Des professionnels ! Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire ou que tu n'as jamais fait ? » Elle l'a taquiné.

« Il y a pleins de choses que je n'ai jamais fait… mais quand je les ferais, tu seras près de moi, les faisant aussi. Je te mettrais sur des skis avant que l'on parte d'ici ! » Il s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

Elle a pris sa main dans la sienne. « Rhett, pourquoi est-ce que ton nom de famille est différent de celui de ta famille ? »

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que mon père et moi en étions venus aux mains et qu'il m'avait dit que je n'étais plus son fils ? » Elle a fait signe 'oui' avec sa tête. « Et bien… j'ai décidé que si je n'étais plus son fils, alors je ne porterais plus son nom. Je n'étais plus un Stabler. Mon nom complet est Everett Chapman Stabler, Chapman est le deuxième prénom de ma mère. J'ai juste laissé tomber Stabler. Je l'ai fait légalement. Je m'appelle Chapman depuis plus longtemps que j'ai été un Stabler, et pour te dire la vérité… je n'y pense même plus. »

Les choses auraient été tellement plus simples si, quand il lui avait raconté l'histoire avec son père, il avait mentionné cette partie-là aussi. Elle ne serait pas aller très loin avec lui si elle avait su qu'il était le frère d'Elliot. De toute façon cela était sans importance maintenant. Il était trop tard. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'aimait. Et maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle devait voir Elliot. Elle devait lui parler.

« Et pour les surnoms ? Tu ne m'as pas parlé du 'parrain' ? »

« Oh, ouais. Nous n'avions pas pu voir le film à sa sortie… maman disait qu'il y avait trop de sang. Mais deux ans après il passait à la télé tard le soir, alors nous l'avons regardé en cachette. » Il a souri au souvenir.

« Rhett, cela m'étonne de toi. Mais pas d'Elliot par contre. » Elle a ri parce qu'elle pouvait très bien imaginer Elliot sortir furtivement du lit pour regarder un film interdit.

« J'avais douze ou treize ans, j'ai deux ans de différence avec Sonny. Et Sonny et Joey ont aussi deux ans de différence. Nous sommes tombés amoureux de la 'famille' et avons donc décidés d'avoir notre propre famille. Nous avions besoin de surnoms retentissants très mafieux. Sonny pour Elliot… nous avons choisi nos surnoms avec nos deuxièmes prénoms. Nous avions tous un deuxième prénom. Tu connais le mien… Chapman… Manny Stabler… » Il a expliqué.

Olivia l'a interrompue. « Elliot Jackson… Sonny Stabler. Ok… je comprends maintenant. »

« Et Evan Josephson alias Joey Stabler. Nous nous sommes appelés comme ça suffisamment longtemps pour que le reste de la famille le fasse aussi.» Il a ri.

« C'est incroyable que tu n'ais pas fait de lien entre Elliot mon équipier et Elliot ton frère… ce n'est quand même pas un nom très courant. » Elle continuait de regarder le lac en parlant.

« Quand je pense à mes frères, je pense à Sonny et Joey. Pas à Elliot et Evan. Et Sonny est toujours en colère contre moi. Je savais qu'il était flic, mais pas inspecteur. J'étais persuadé qu'il travaillait dans le Queens, étant donné qu'il vit là-bas. En en parlant je me rends compte que c'est fou de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, mais sur le moment, je n'y avais pas pensé. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Je suis un homme !» Il l'a chatouillé au niveau des côtes.

« Rhett ! Arrête ! » Elle a ri et a sauté de la balancelle.

Marie Stabler sortait pour leur dire que le déjeuner était prêt, mais au lieu de parler elle les a observés. Elle était très heureuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu Rhett si amoureux. Et apparemment la femme qui l'accompagnait ressentait la même chose.

« Le déjeuner est prêt. Avez-vous faim, Olivia ? » Marie leur a fait signe d'entrer.

Olivia souriait en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Appelez-moi Liv, s'il vous plaît. »

xxxxxx

Quand Kathy a eu terminé de couper les parts de lasagnes, elle est sortie quelques minutes sur le ponton, pour souffler un peu. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la réaction d'Elliot quand il avait vu Olivia avec Rhett. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Olivia. Elle lui avait juste souri. Mais tôt ou tard elle ne pourrait plus l'éviter. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire. Elle avait été tellement heureuse quand Elliot lui avait dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un. Mais le regard sur son visage disait qu'il était désolé qu'il s'agisse de son frère. Kathy n'était pas idiote. Elle savait qu'il y avait des sentiments entre son mari et son équipière, des sentiments contenus. Elle avait déjà assez de problèmes avec son mari travaillant avec une belle femme. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, elle allait faire partie de leur famille ? Bon sang, Rhett.

xxxxxxx

**Bois au bord du lac**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Elliot était toujours dans la même position. Les bruits qu'il avait entendu l'avaient effrayé. Maintenant qu'il savait que ces bruits venaient de lui, il était terrifié. Son cœur, en lambeaux, était la source de ces bruits inhumains. Il sanglotait maintenant, les muscles de ses cuisses lui faisant tellement mal qu'il a fini par tomber en avant, ses mains et ses genoux atterrissant par terre.

Il laissait les larmes couler sans retenue, s'imaginant que ce flot de tristesse l'amènerait plus rapidement à la guérison. La guérison ? Il a penché sa tête en arrière et s'est mis à rire fort. A quoi pensait-il ? C'était une blessure tellement profonde, si traumatisante, qu'il ne pouvait voir aucune guérison dans un avenir proche. Peut-être même jamais. La femme dont il était fou amoureux était engagée avec son frère. Son frère ! À cette seule pensée, il s'est remis à pleurer de plus belle. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, écrasée par le poids insupportable de sa douleur et de son regret. Il s'est redressé, se remettant dans sa position dos contre l'arbre, a pris sa tête dans ses mains et a continué à pleurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, les sanglots se sont calmés. Il était furieux de son manque de contrôle, essuyant les larmes de ses joues. Il a pris une grande inspiration et a essayé de se lever. Sans avertissement, tout est reparti. Les pleurs, les cris, la douleur intense et le désespoir.

Elle était derrière un bosquet, totalement paralysée, hypnotiser par la scène devant elle. Incapable de bouger, de parler ou de respirer, elle observait ce moment très privé. Un moment dont elle n'aurait jamais voulu être le témoin. Elle a alors réalisé que le confort qu'elle était venue lui donner ressemblerait à quelqu'un donnant de l'aspirine à une personne atteinte d'une tumeur au cerveau. Ce serait totalement inutile. Son père était brisé. Elle n'allait pas lui ôter sa dignité en allant le voir. Tranquillement, lentement, Maureen a refait le chemin inverse jusqu'à la maison. Dans le même temps, elle essuyait les larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux devant ce spectacle douloureux.

xxxxxx

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Olivia avait réussi à tenir tout le repas, assise entre Rhett et Lizzie. Elle et Kathy avaient même échangé quelques mots, se comportant civilement l'une envers l'autre. Elle a ensuite joué avec Eli puis s'est assise au bord de l'eau avec Marie, Erin et Dee. Rhett et les autres hommes étaient à l'ombre des grands chênes, parlant sport et politique. Il a fait un clin d'œil à Olivia en lui souriant.

Elliot n'était toujours pas là. Maureen était revenue quand tout le monde était déjà installé pour le déjeuner. Durant tout le repas elle était restée très silencieuse, le visage fermé. Elle avait lancé des regards réguliers à Olivia, mais dès que celle-ci la regardait, Maureen tournait la tête. Kathleen les avait observé toutes les deux. Quand le repas a été terminé, Maureen avait rejoint Kathleen et avait chuchoté quelque chose dans son oreille.

« Qui veut faire du ski ou de la bouée ? » Une voix masculine a parlé.

Olivia s'est immobilisée. Elliot. Une bande composée d'enfants et d'adolescents a crié 'moi'. Lentement, elle s'est retournée. Elliot était à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle. Il souriait aux enfants qui couraient vers lui. Il a aperçu Olivia et son sourire s'est effacé. Alors les enfants l'ont entouré, sautant et criant, tirant sur sa chemise. Il a ri et a levé les mains pour leur dire de se calmer.

« Ok. Le bateau a dix places. J'ai besoin d'un autre adulte et de huit enfants. » Il avait son bras autour des épaules d'une petite fille qui avait ses bras enroulés autour de la taille d'Elliot. « Nous allons faire moitié-moitié entre les plus jeunes et les plus vieux, comme ça les petits pourront être mieux surveillés, ok ? »

Olivia ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Elliot. Il était si gentil avec des enfants, et eux semblaient l'adorer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et son visage n'avait toujours pas repris sa couleur normale. Il avait pleuré. Elle le savait parce qu'elle le connaissait comme le dessus de sa main. Personne ne pouvait suspecter qu'il avait versé des larmes. Ou pourquoi.

Il a commencé à s'avancer vers le ponton, signifiant qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, mais la conversation silencieuse qu'ils tenaient d'ordinaire était absente, assourdie par la douleur et la confusion. Mais elle l'a tout de même entendue, la question dans ses yeux. 'Pourquoi, Liv ? Pourquoi mon frère ?' Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle quand il a croisé ses bras pour attraper les bords de sa chemise et l'a retiré. Il était torse-nu, ses muscles ciselés à la perfection. Mais sous cette apparence physique parfaite, il était complètement détruit. Son cœur était brisé.

« Je vais faire du bateau avec les enfants. J'ai besoin d'un adulte pour m'accompagner. Joey ? »

Il était vraiment trop près, alors Olivia a tourné la tête pour regarder Eli dans sa bouée, jouant avec Dickie.

« Dee et moi avons été dehors toute la matinée. Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas Olivia ?» Joey a suggéré.

Olivia a tourné rapidement la tête vers Elliot puis vers Joey. « Oh… non ! Il fait trop chaud…et puis je suis sûre que quelqu'un d'autre a très envie d'y aller. » Olivia était extrêmement inconfortable.

« Oh, aller. Ca vous rafraîchira. » Dee a insisté. « En plus vous avez votre maillot de bain sous vos vêtements. Vous aurez juste à sauter à l'eau si vous avez trop chaud. Aller ! »

« Je… heu… je… » Elle a bégayé en regardant à tour de rôle Dee, Joey et Elliot. Elle a ensuite cherché Rhett du regard pour obtenir de l'aide. Mais il était en pleine conversation et ne l'a pas vue.

« Ouais, viens Liv. Et dans une heure il fera encore plus chaud de toute façon. » La voix d'Elliot a retenti.

Joey était déjà sur le bateau, distribuant les gilets de sauvetage et veillant qu'ils étaient bien attachés. Il en a donné un à Olivia. Elle l'a pris à contrecœur. « Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le mettre… mais gardez-le près de vous. » Elle lui a donné un petit sourire timide et a fait un pas dans le bateau.

Brant, Lizzie, Brooke, Russ et Morgan faisaient partie des plus âgés. Maddie, Daniel, et Peter avaient entre six et treize ans.

Elle a essayé d'aller s'asseoir au fond du bateau, mais Elliot lui a fait signe pour qu'elle prenne le siège à côté de celui du capitaine. Elle l'a regardé puis s'est assise sans un mot de protestation.

« Le siège pivote… de cette façon tu pourras garder un œil sur la bouée. S'ils tombent, tu me le dis tout de suite. » Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil.

**Lac greenwood**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Il a fait reculer le bateau du ponton, puis l'a mis dans le sens de la marche. Il a avancé au ralenti sur une cinquantaine de mètres puis a accéléré. Le vent s'est engouffré dans les cheveux d'Olivia, l'impression de chaleur qu'elle ressentait auparavant s'épuisant peu à peu. Elliot s'est arrêté et a jeté la grosse bouée par-dessus bord. Quatre enfants sont montés dedans. Les quatre autres se sont assis sur la banquette à l'arrière du bateau pour les regarder. Le bateau est reparti, gagnant graduellement de la vitesse. Les enfants criaient et riaient de plaisir. Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Le tour a duré quinze minutes, puis l'autre groupe se mit en place. Elliot volait des regards à Olivia. Elle était belle. Sa peau bronzée faisait ressortir ses dents blanches. Ses cheveux ondulaient dans le vent, donnant à Elliot l'envie de passer ses doigts dans eux, d'en prendre une poignée et de la tirer contre lui pour l'embrasser profondément. Il a presque gémit à l'idée. Il était assez mauvais qu'il pense à ces choses alors qu'il était marié. Il était encore pire de penser ces choses de la femme qui allait épouser son frère. Son frère et Olivia… ensemble… il a secoué sa tête pour expulser cette pensée. Elle l'a vu et l'a regardé d'un air interrogateur. Il a feint de ne pas le voir.

« Oncle Sonny ? Pouvons-nous aller à la crique où les pierres sont plates? » Peter a demandé.

« Tu veux dire la crique de Smooth Rock? Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? Nous pourrons nager et nous rafraîchir. » Il a répondu au fils de son cousin.

Olivia bénéficiait d'une belle vue pendant qu'Elliot tirait la bouée. Elle observait les muscles de ses bras rouler sous sa peau pendant qu'il montait les enfants un à un sur le bateau. Puis elle en a encore profité quand il enroulait la corde autour de son épaule et de son coude pour remonter la bouée.

En s'approchant de la crique, elle est devenue nerveuse. Sur le bateau, il était occupé à surveiller les enfants. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé en dehors des consignes de sécurité sur le bateau.

**Lac greenwood, crique de Smooth Rock**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Il a arrêté le moteur, le bateau coulant lentement vers le sable. Les enfants sont descendus et partis en courant. « Gardez vos gilets. Tous. » Elliot leur a crié.

Olivia sentait le soleil brûler ses épaules. Elle avait enlevé son tee-shirt dix minutes après qu'ils aient quitté le ponton. Elle a pris un flacon de crème solaire et a commencé à en étaler sur ses bras et ses épaules. Elle était sur le point d'appeler Lizzie pour qu'elle l'aide pour son dos quand Elliot lui a pris le flacon des mains.

« Retourne-toi. » Il ne demandait pas. Il ordonnait.

Ses yeux bleus, maintenant découverts puisqu'il avait mis ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête, étaient face à elle. Elle a essayé de dire quelque chose mais il a mis ses mains sur ses épaules et l'a retourné. Ce petit contact a suffit pour qu'elle sente de l'électricité passer dans tout son corps. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à ses mains sur elle.

Il a versé de la crème sur son dos, le contraste de la froideur sur sa peau chaude la faisant se redressait.

« Désolé... »

« Pas de problème. » Elle a chuchoté, son estomac se contractant aux idées qui traversaient maintenant son esprit.

Ses mains ont commencé à étaler la crème sur ses épaules, les passant sous les bretelles de son maillot. Elles ont ensuite voyagé au-dessus de ses épaules, les avançant jusqu'à la partie supérieure de sa poitrine. Ses doigts descendaient de plus en plus bas. Elle se sentait réagir et savait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle a attrapé ses mains, les empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il les a serrées légèrement avant de retourner à ses épaules. Ses doigts caressaient son cou. Elle s'est inconsciemment penchée en arrière vers lui en poussant un petit gémissement. Elliot l'a entendu et un petit sourire s'est formé aux coins de ses lèvres.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait ça. Elle avait gémi. Il ne l'avait peut-être pas entendu. Elle devait s'éloigner de ses mains, et de lui. Mais il était tellement bon d'être près de lui. De le sentir. Elle portait un maillot une pièce très échancré dans le dos. Pour s'assurer que la crème agisse sur toute sa peau exposée, il a glissé ses doigts sous le tissu dans chaque secteur de son dos. Quand il a refait le chemin inverse, en remontant, il a permis à ses doigts de s'avancer presque jusqu'à ses seins. Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. Elle a finalement serrer ses bras contre ses côtes, empêchant ainsi ses doigts de s'égarer dans le territoire interdit. Elle respirait lourdement et espérait qu'il ne le remarquerait pas.

Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Ses mains, enduites de crème solaire, touchaient le dos, les épaules, et presque les seins d'Olivia. Il était fou. Fou d'elle. Fou de se mettre… ainsi qu'elle… dans cette situation. Il devait réagir. Et vite. Les choses allaient trop loin. Mais il ne pouvait arrêter de la toucher. Il a entendu son gémissement et le changement de sa respiration. Elle répondait à ses caresses et cela l'encourageait. Il s'est rapproché jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre leur corps.

Il a placé ses mains sur sa taille et s'est penché pour chuchoter dans son oreille. « Olivia, que suis-je supposé faire ? Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît. Que suis-je supposé faire ? »

Elle a croisé ses bras et a posé ses mains sur les siennes. Il y avait une telle douleur dans sa voix qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Elliot… je… je… »

« Oncle Sonny… Morgan vomit! » Maddie a crié.

Il l'a libérée et ils sont descendus du bateau pour aller voir Morgan. Tous les enfants étaient autour d'elle. Lizzie enlevait de son front les cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa queue de cheval.

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma chérie ? » Il s'est mis à genoux, regardant dans les yeux de la petite fille. Elle était la plus jeune du groupe, elle n'avait que six ans.

« J'ai mal au ventre. Je veux ma maman ! » Elle pleurait et s'est jetée dans les bras d'Elliot.

Il a essayé de la consoler. « Ca va aller. Je suis là ma puce, ok ? » Il s'est levé et l'a porté au bateau. Olivia a attrapé Morgan quand elle a été dans le bateau, pendant qu'Elliot aidait les autres enfants à monter. Il a ensuite poussé le bateau dans l'eau plus profonde, est monté dedans et s'est assis aux commandes.

« Où as-tu mal, Morgan ? » Olivia lui a demandée, le souci remplissant ses grands yeux bruns.

« Ici. » Elle a indiqué son côté droit.

Olivia et Elliot se sont regardés, pensant à la même chose. Appendicite ? Olivia, Lizzie et Brant avaient leur téléphone portable mais il n'y avait aucun réseau où ils se trouvaient. Quand tout le monde a été à sa place, Elliot a mis le moteur en marche et a accéléré.

xxxxxx

Dix minutes plus tard ils arrivaient à bon port, Brant et Russ sautant du bateau pour l'attacher au ponton. Olivia a enlevé le gilet de Morgan puis Elliot l'a pris dans ses bras, appelant Joey. Elle avait encore vomit deux fois sur le chemin du retour. Olivia a aidé les autres enfants pour leur gilet et pour sortir du bateau. Elle a couru après Elliot.

Ils étaient tous assis à des tables de pique-nique, à l'abri sous de grands parasols. Ils se sont retournés au bruit d'Elliot criant pour Joey, Morgan dans les bras. Joey et Dee se sont précipités à sa rencontre. Kathy et Rhett suivaient juste derrière. Elliot a expliqué ce qui s'était produit. Dee et Joey allaient l'emmener chez le médecin. Ils se sont précipités dans la maison. Marie et Erin les ont suivis.

Rhett a venu derrière Olivia et a mis ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es partie sans me le dire… » Il a chuchoté dans son oreille. « Tu m'as manqué. »

Elle s'est retournée, mettant ses bras autour de son cou pour lui donner un baiser long et profond.

Elliot les observait, le muscle dans sa mâchoire sautant, et ses mains serraient dans des poings. Il a pris une grande inspiration et s'est tourné pour aller à l'intérieur. Il est alors tombé sur les yeux froids de Kathy. Dans les yeux d'Elliot il y avait le choc et la culpabilité, dans ceux de Kathy régnaient la colère et le mépris. Il avait tant à se faire pardonner, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Mais voulait-il vraiment qu'elle lui pardonne. Elle a croisé ses bras, a secoué la tête dans le dégoût et est retournée dans la maison.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 - Étonné**

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Olivia avait adoré le tournoi de volleyball. Jouer en famille, même si le but était tout de même de gagner, était un véritable amusement. La dernière fois qu'elle y avait joué, c'était au cours d'un pique-nique du NYPD. Cela faisait un ou deux ans qu'elle était inspecteur. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour faire quatre équipes. Elle et Rhett étaient en équipe avec Emily, son mari, Mark, tante Lynn, Kathleen, Justin, Maddie et Peter. L'équipe d'oncle James et d'Elliot avait gagné.

Olivia avait essayé de plaisanter avec Kathleen, sans grand succès, puisqu'elle avait passé son temps à l'ignorer. Maureen avait profité d'un changement de côté pour demander à Olivia si elle allait bien. Elle lui avait alors demandé ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais avant qu'elle puisse répondre, oncle James était venu leur parler. Depuis, Olivia n'avait pas réussi à être seule avec Maureen pour lui parler.

Le diner était original. Sur la table il y avait une large variété de viande. Dinde, jambon, rôti de boeuf, de rôti, pastrami, salami. Il y avait aussi des pepperonis, des oignons, des cornichons, des tomates, des poivrons, des olives, de la laitue, ainsi que plusieurs fromages. Au bout de la table il y avait plusieurs sortes de pains et des condiments. L'idée était que chaque personne fasse elle-même son sandwich. Même les enfants choisissaient, la seule condition étant qu'ils devaient manger ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Joey, Dee et Morgan étaient arrivés au milieu du repas. Morgan n'avait apparemment rien de sérieux, si ce n'est une grippe intestinale. Comme elle vomissait toujours, ils l'avaient installée dans la salle de séjour dans le grand sofa, avec un seau à côté d'elle.

Le soleil s'était finalement couché et la soirée était agréable. Après le repas, Olivia a ressentit le besoin de se mettre un peu à l'écart. Elle vivait seule depuis très longtemps, et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si entourée. Elle avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Pour respirer. Pour penser. Pour se retrouver. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'Elliot et Rhett étaient frères.

Elle s'est penchée vers Rhett et a chuchoté dans son oreille. « Je vais faire un tour… sûrement au lac. J'ai besoin d'un peu de tranquilité. »

« Je viens avec toi. » Il a commencé à se lever.

« Heu non…. S'il te plaît… j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, ok ? » Elle a embrassé sa joue.

Il s'est tout de suite inquiété. « Tout va bien ? » Il a pris sa main dans la sienne. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais très bien… je n'ai juste pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de monde autour de moi. J'ai juste besoin d'un petit moment de tranquillité. C'est tout. » Elle a retiré sa main, attrapant son menton et l'embrassant. « Je ne serai pas longue. »

« Fais attention… ne t'approche pas trop de l'eau… » Il l'a averti, prenant de nouveau sa main.

« Rhett, je suis une grande fille et une excellente nageuse. Ca va aller. » Elle lui a souri et s'est éclipsée dans la nuit.

**Lac greenwood**

**Jeudi 3 juillet**

Elle a marché jusqu'au lac. L'air était plus frais, mais toujours confortable même vêtu d'un short et d'un tee-shirt. Il y avait une balançoire en bois pendant d'un chêne énorme près du bord de l'eau. Elle est allée s'y asseoir, se balançant légèrement.

Le ciel était illuminé par la lune, entourée de millions d'étoiles. Olivia était hypnotisée par leur beauté et étonnée par leur nombre. Elle pouvait rarement assister à un tel spectacle en ville. Si elle Si elle vivait ici, elle viendrait chaque soir à cet endroit, pour se détendre et réfléchir. Mais pour l'instant, son esprit était occupé par des problèmes plus graves.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rhett était le frère d'Elliot. Elle devrait l'avoir su. Elle aurait dû le sentir. Peut-être qu'elle le savait mais n'avait pas voulu l'admettre. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle était tombée pour lui aussi vite. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient si bien. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir quelque chose de spécial avec lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa rencontre avec Elliot. Les yeux de Rhett et d'Elliot étaient presque identiques… ce bleu si peu commun. La famille entière possédait ces yeux là. Elle n'avait cessé de penser que ses yeux lui étaient familiers.

La nuit où elle l'avait vue embrasser Emily, il était debout devant elle avec ses mains sur ses hanches, et elle avait voulu le frapper parce que c'était de cette façon qu'Elliot se tenait quand il était fâché. Et cela l'avait encore plus mise en colère parce qu'à ce moment-là elle était fâchée contre Elliot aussi. Ses yeux avaient foncé avec la colère, comme ceux d'Elliot. Elle aurait dû se rendre de ces similitudes bien plus tôt. Tout était si flagrant maintenant. Elle et Elliot avaient admis leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre il y a quelques jours. Et alors ? Il était trop tard. Il avait été trop tard la minute où il lui avait annoncé que Kathy était enceinte. Et maintenant il était de nouveau avec Kathy. Ils avaient eu Eli et elle avait Rhett. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

Elle était si confuse maintenant. Pas au sujet de ses sentiments. Elle aimerait toujours Elliot. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Et elle voulait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle voulait une famille. Quand l'adoption lui avait été refusée, elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Peut-être que maintenant, elle pourrait avoir ses propres enfants. Rhett voulait des enfants autant qu'elle et elle ne voulait plus être seule. Et elle aimait Rhett. Beaucoup. Et elle voulait toujours l'épouser. Simplement maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait entrer dans la famille Stabler, les problèmes n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il y aurait des situations extrêmement maladroites. Elle était sûre que Kathy n'était pas très enthousiaste à cette idée. Et Kathleen non plus. Déjà qu'elle l'avait blâmé de la séparation de ses parents. Alors maintenant.

Elle savait qu'Elliot était déchiré… il détestait chaque type avec qui elle sortait. Il avait été dévasté quand il avait découvert qu'elle était engagée...et maintenant il apprenait qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir arranger les choses. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un. Elle a appuyé sur le petit bouton pour éclairer sa montre. Neuf heures quarante. Casey était toujours debout… peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'appeler.

Elle s'est levée de la balançoire et a marché jusqu'au ponton. La lune se reflétait dans l'eau. Elle est allée jusqu'au bout du ponton et s'est penchée contre la balustrade en bois. Les seuls bruits étaient le clapotis de l'eau, le grincement de la corde reliée au bateau, le gazouillement régulier des crickets et le coassement intermittent d'une grenouille. Le parfum du chèvrefeuille remplissait l'air. Cet endroit était si paisible.

« Quand j'étais enfant… je sortais furtivement au milieu de la nuit pour venir ici et regarder le ciel. J'aime toujours le faire. » Il parlait doucement et tranquillement.

Sa voix l'a effrayé, son cœur a sauté dans sa poitrine, mais elle a réussi à cacher son effroi. Maintenant elle devait seulement se rappeler comment respirer, ainsi elle pourrait survivre. Il était derrière elle… dans l'obscurité… à quelques pas d'elle. Il semblait assis. Elle essayait mentalement de se souvenir s'il y avait des bancs ici.

« C'est beau ici, n'est-ce pas? » Il a parlé de nouveau, toujours calmement, toujours du même endroit. Au moins il ne s'était pas déplacé. Il ne s'était pas rapproché d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas revivre l'expérience de l'après-midi avec la crème solaire. Elle ne pouvait pas encore s'infliger ça. Pas ici. Dans le noir. Seule avec lui.

« Oui. » Elle a répondu dans un chuchotement.

Il n'a rien dit pendant un long moment, le silence lourd et tendu. Interminable. A une époque le silence entre eux était confortable. Sans mots ils parlaient et se comprenaient. Ce silence là n'avait rien de sécurisant. Elle voulait se retourner et courir à la maison. Que Rhett vienne la chercher. N'importe quoi pour éviter la confrontation avec Elliot. Elle redoutait ce silence, pourtant quand il a parlé, elle l'a regretté.

« Pourquoi, Liv ? » Sa voix était toujours tranquille, mais avec un soupçon de douleur en plus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ? » Elle a froncé les sourcils dans la confusion.

« Pourquoi mon frère ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel homme. »

N'importe quel homme ? C'est une plaisanterie ? L'homme qu'elle avait voulu pendant presque neuf ans, et qu'elle voulait toujours, était derrière elle. Il était marié. Il avait une épouse. Il avait cinq enfants. Il vivait dans un monde dont elle ne faisait pas partie. Dont elle ne ferait jamais. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir chaque homme qu'elle voulait.

« Tu as tort, El. Je ne peux pas avoir n'importe quel homme. » Elle a chuchoté au lac, sa voix flottant au-dessus de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il s'était déplacé mais ne s'était pas rapproché.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Et il est inutile d'en parler maintenant. » La douleur et le regret ont rempli sa voix.

Il a soupiré. « Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu choisi mon frère ? Tu essayes de me punir en me faisant du mal, Liv ? Hein ? C'est ça ? » Sa voix était plus dure, exigeante, mais pas très élevée.

Il s'était déplacé de nouveau. Cette fois elle était sûre qu'il était debout. Il était en colère. Elle aussi. Elle s'est retournée pour lui répondre. Il était à environ deux mètres d'elle. Il avait changé de vêtements et il était pieds nus.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton frère, Elliot ! » Elle a répondu sèchement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Même dans le clair de lune, elle pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux. « Tu le sais maintenant. » Il a grogné. Il était debout, ses pieds largeur d'épaules, ses poings serraient le long de son corps. Sa position fâchée classique.

Elle a levé les bras, adaptant sa voix à la sienne. « Et alors ? Je suis censée abandonner la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée parce qu'il est ton frère ? Tu plaisantes? » De nouveau elle s'est tournée face au lac. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Elliot. »

« La meilleure chose ? Et moi ? Et ce que nous avons, Olivia ? » Il s'est avancé pour s'arrêter juste derrière elle.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui, le regardant de bas en haut, pour finalement le regarder dans les yeux. « Ce que nous avons ? Et qu'est-ce que nous avons, Elliot ? » Le sarcasme s'écoulait de sa voix. « Des confessions de sentiments interdits pour lesquels nous ne pouvons rien ? Deux ou trois baisers volés ? Ca fait peu de choses. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai essayé de le faire pendant des années. »

Elle a vu la douleur instantanée sur son visage, et s'est détestée pour lui infliger ça. Il a baissé la tête dans l'anéantissement.

Quand il l'a redressée, la douleur était encore plus présente. « Comment… comment je suis supposé faire ? Te voir à chaque réunion de famille… avec lui. Avec mon frère. Passer mes journées avec toi sachant que tu appartiens à un autre, et qu'il s'agit de mon frère. Comment est-ce que je peux vivre en sachant que tu ne seras jamais à moi, Olivia ? Dis-moi comment faire ! »

Elle n'a pas baissé les yeux. Au lieu de cela elle s'est penchée pour être à quelques millimètres de son visage. « Tu feras comme j'ai fais les huit dernières années, Elliot. »

Elle s'est décalée pour partir, mais il a attrapé son bras, la tirant rudement contre lui. Leurs lèvres étaient presque touchantes. Olivia sentait son souffle chaud. Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que tout son sang était monté à sa tête, la rendant étourdie. Elliot était trop près. Il avait un tel effet sur elle. Il était sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand elle s'est subitement reculée.

« Ne me touche pas, Elliot. » Il l'a regardé fixement, s'est reculé d'un pas et a soulevé ses mains en signe de reddition.

Elle est passée à côté de lui et il a parlé. « Olivia, ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. »

Elle a continué de marcher. Quand elle a atteint le bout du ponton, elle a été effrayée pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Pendant quelques secondes, elle a rencontré les yeux bleus qui les avaient observés elle et Elliot. Puis elle s'est dirigée vers la maison.

Elliot a senti des larmes jaillir de ses yeux, puis glisser sur ses joues. Il les a rapidement essuyées avec le dos de sa main. Il n'a pas entendu les pas derrière lui, mais a senti une présence. Heureux qu'elle soit revenue, il s'est tourné rapidement, chuchotant son nom comme une prière.

« Olivia… » Il s'est trouvé nez à nez avec kathy.

« Que se passe-t-il, Elliot ? »

Sa bouche s'est ouverte dans le choc. Il lui était très difficile de parler. « Rien. Tout va bien, Kathy. » Il a voulu partir mais elle a attrapé son bras.

« Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas rien, Elliot. J'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. » Elle l'a regardé directement dans les yeux.

« Kathy… » Il l'a averti par des dents serrées. « Laisse tomber. » Il ne pouvait pas lui parler en ce moment.

Il a retiré sa main de son bras et a commencé à descendre le ponton. « Tu es jaloux. Jaloux de ton propre frère. Tu es pathétique. »

Il s'est arrêté net. Il a voulu frapper quelque chose. Fort. Il respirait par le nez, sa colère enflant à vu d'œil. Ses poings étaient serrés, le sang se précipitant rapidement à sa tête.

Kathy s'est approchée de lui. « Olivia aime Rhett. » Elle a ri. « Après toutes ces années, elle ne veut pas de toi. Fais-toi à cette idée. »

Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Il s'est retourné et a saisi Kathy par les épaules, la secouant violemment. « Ferme-la ! Tu as compris, Kathy ? Ferme-la ! »

« Elliot ! Lâche-moi ! Elliot ! Tu me fais mal ! » Elle a crié.

« Sonny ! Calme-toi ! » La voix de Rhett s'est faite entendre.

Il était venu chercher Olivia. Et quand il a vu deux personnes sur le ponton, il était persuadé qu'elle était l'une d'elles. Mais quand il s'est approché et qu'il a vu la silhouette avec des cheveux longs, il savait qu'il s'était trompé. Elliot a légèrement poussé Kathy en la lâchant, lui faisant presque perdre son équilibre.

Rhett a regardé Kathy. « Ca va? » Elle a incliné la tête. Alors il s'est tourné vers Elliot. « Quel est le problème ici ? »

« Crois-moi… » Kathy a dit d'une voix sarcastique. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. » Elle a regardé Rhett puis Elliot avant de se diriger vers la maison.

Elliot allait faire la même chose quand Rhett lui a bloqué le passage. « Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sonny ? »

Elliot a plissé ses yeux. « Ca ne te regarde pas. » Sa voix était basse et dangereuse. « Ote-toi de mon chemin. »

« Ecoute, je ne veux pas de problèmes, mais si tu as besoin de me parler… de n'importe quoi… je suis ici pour toi. C'est tout. » Rhett était désolé que les choses aillent si mal entre lui et Sonny.

Elliot a rejeté sa tête en arrière en riant. « Tu es parti pendant plus de vingt ans et tu crois que tu peux revenir dans nos vies, dans ma vie, et dire 'hé, je suis à la maison...reprenons où nous nous étions arrêtés… soyons de nouveau des frères… je suis là pour toi… ' ? Ca ne va pas se produire, petit frère ! « Elliot est passé à côté de lui et s'est lui aussi dirigé vers la maison.

xxxxx

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Jeudi soir, 3 juillet**

Olivia n'avait pas trouvé Rhett en rentrant à la maison. La journée avait été longue et sa rencontre avec Elliot l'avait vidé émotionnellement. Dickie avait apporté un sac de couchage pour elle mais Marie avait insisté pour qu'elle ait sa propre chambre, puisqu'elle était invitée. Elle voulait être avec Rhett mais était reconnaissante d'avoir un coin privé rien que pour elle. Elle revenait de la salle de bains, déballant sa valise, quand elle a entendu un coup sur la porte. Entrouvrant la porte, elle a aperçu Rhett.

« Hé, bébé. Maman m'a dit que tu es là depuis vingt minutes. » Il a chuchoté.

Elle a ouvert complètement la porte pour le laisser entrer. « Ouais… je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue en fermant la porte. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. « Je suis allé te chercher. »

« Je suis allée sur le ponton. » Elle a murmuré dans son cou, inhalant une bouffée de son parfum. « C'est beau là-bas. »

« Au ponton ? Tu as dû voir Sonny et Kathy alors ? » Sa voix était basse.

Elle s'est crispée, espérant que Rhett ne l'ait pas remarqué. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir… il l'avait peut-être vu. « Heu ouais…… je les ai vus. » Elle a embrassé son cou, espérant le distraire de cette conversation.

Il a gémi à son contact. « Ils se disputaient, et ça avait l'air sérieux. » Ses mains étaient maintenant dans ses cheveux.

« C'est Elliot et Kathy. » Elle voulait vraiment qu'il change de sujet. Ou qu'il se taise.

« Je suis arrivé au bon moment, parce que Sonny était un peu brutal avec elle. » Il a embrassé son front.

Elle s'est écartée. « Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire par 'un peu brutal' ? »

« Je ne sais pas … il la tenait par les épaules, il la secouait et lui hurlait dessus. » Il s'est penché pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'a évité.

« Il l'a blessée ? » Elle fronçait les sourcils. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il disait.

Elle savait que leurs disputes pouvaient être violentes, mais uniquement dans leurs paroles, jamais physiquement. Elle était habituée aux hurlements d'Elliot, mais doutait qu'il puisse blesser Kathy ou même une autre femme. S'il devait en arriver là, il devait vraiment se sentir très mal.

« Non… elle a dit qu'elle allait très bien. » Il l'a regardé fixement. « Tu as l'air inquiète. Je suis désolé … je n'aurais peut-être pas dû te le dire. »

« Oh… non… non. C'est juste que… je… je ne peux pas imaginer Elliot être brutal avec Kathy. »

« Mais tu n'as pas l'air étonnée qu'ils se disputent… » Il était curieux maintenant.

« Ils se disputent tout le temps. » Comme lui et moi. Ils sont malheureux ensemble. Comme lui et moi. « A propos de quoi se disputaient-ils ? » Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir savoir.

« Je n'en sais rien. Kathy a dit 'crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir'. Tu as une idée de ce qu'elle a voulu dire? »

Elle a mordu sa lèvre et l'a relâché rapidement. Assez. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Elliot, à Kathy et à leur dispute. Elle savait qu'ils se disputaient à propos d'elle. D'elle et Elliot.

« Non. Aucune idée. Mais assez parler d'eux… » Elle a mis ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Rhett et lui a donné un baiser profond et passionné. Quand ils ont eu terminé le baiser, ils étaient à bout de souffle.

« Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche avant qu'il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude. » Il l'a embrassé sur le nez. « Je t'aime Liv. »

Elle a serré ses bras autour de son corps. « Je t'aime aussi. »

**Lac greenwood**

**Vendredi 4 juillet**

Olivia avait dormi tard. En tout cas pour elle. Elle s'est réveillée avec le soleil filtrant par les volets. La journée promettait d'être belle. Se tournant vers la table de chevet, elle a regardé le réveil. Huit heures trente-sept. Elle sentait l'arôme merveilleux du café et s'est demandée si Marie avait du thé. Elle a pris une douche rapide et dix minutes plus tard elle était dans la cuisine avec Erin, Marie, Maureen et Dee.

« Bonjour. » Elle a souri aux femmes assises à table.

« Comment avez-vous dormi, ma chère ? » Marie a demandé en souriant.

« J'ai merveilleusement bien dormi. Je ne me lève jamais aussi tard. » Elle a souri et s'est étirée.

« Vous voulez du café ? » Erin s'est levée pour lui en servir une tasse.

« Elle boit seulement du thé. » Maureen a parlé sans la regarder.

« Oh… je suis sûre que maman a certainement du thé par ici… » Elle a trouvé une boîte et l'a remise à Olivia.

« Merci… je vais faire chauffer de l'eau dans le micro-ondes. » Elle a pris la tasse d'Erin.

Après trente minutes de conversation, à laquelle Maureen ne participait pas, Kathy est apparue avec Eli dans les bras. Elle et Olivia se sont regardées, Olivia lui souriant. Kathy a essayé de sourire en retour, mais en vain. Marie s'est levée, annonçant qu'elle allait commencer à préparer le déjeuner. Emily et tante Lynn sont arrivées par la porte de service, en sueur d'avoir apparemment courues.

« Oh… si j'avais su que vous alliez, je me serais joint à vous. » Olivia leur a dit.

« Je ne savais pas que vous couriez. Il y a encore demain. » Emily lui a dit, essuyant son visage avec une serviette.

« Génial. Ok pour demain. » Olivia s'est levé et a mis sa tasse dans l'évier. « Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Mme Stabler ? »

« Marie. Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Marie. À moins que vous préfériez m'appeler 'maman'. »

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers Olivia. Elle s'est furieusement mise à rougir. Elle a ouvert sa bouche pour parler, mais l'a refermé, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Rhett voulait annoncer leur mariage le 4 juillet, parce que leur premier rendez-vous avait eu lieu un 4. Ils avaient prévu de le faire pendant le déjeuner.

« Grand-mère… Liv et moi allons aller faire une promenade. Nous t'aiderons quand nous reviendrons. Ca ne t'ennuie pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Maureen a parlé, étonnant Olivia.

« Pas tous, ma chérie. Prenez votre temps. » Marie a souri, leur faisant signe de s'en aller.

Maureen a saisi Olivia par le bras et l'a emmené à l'extérieur. Olivia n'avait toujours dit rien après depuis la remarque de Marie.

**Les bois**

**Vendredi 4 juillet**

« Ca ne te dérange pas de marcher avec moi ? » Maureen a demandé tranquillement, jetant un coup d'œil sur Olivia.

Elle emmenait Olivia sur le chemin le long du lac. Il n'y avait aucun bruit et il faisait encore un peu frais. Le soleil était lumineux mais de grands nuages blancs remplissaient le ciel.

« Bien sûr que non. Mais je suis étonnée que tu me l'ais demandé. » Elle a regardé l'aînée d'Elliot.

Comme Olivia n'a obtenu aucune réponse, elle a continué à parler. « Je veux dire par là que tu m'as pas mal ignoré depuis mon arrivée… »

Maureen était de tous les enfants d'Elliot celle dont elle se sentait la plus proche. Elle racontait parfois des choses à Olivia qu'elle ne pouvait dire à ses parents. Olivia était objective et donnait de très bons conseils. Maureen la voyait comme une amie et Olivia appréciait sa compagnie. Maureen s'était aperçue très jeune du lien qui unissait Olivia à Elliot, et Olivia le savait. De temps en temps elle faisait de petits commentaires qu'Olivia ne relevaient pas. Quand Kathy a quitté Elliot, Maureen avait essayé lui faire entreprendre une démarche sur Elliot, de le faire savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle suspectait qu'elle ait fait la même chose avec Elliot, et comme il n'avait jamais agit, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait.

« Liv, je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas… c'est juste que… c'est… » Maureen bégayait.

« Compliqué. Pas de problèmes. Je comprends. »

« C'est un bien faible mot. » Maureen a convenu.

« Je sais que cela a été un choc de me voir avec ton oncle Rhett. Crois-moi, personne n'a été plus choqué que moi quand j'ai découvert qu'il était le frère de ton père. » Olivia avait ramassé quelques cailloux et les jeter dans le lac. Elle repensait à la veille, quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'Elliot et Rhett étaient de la même famille.

« Oncle Rhett est génial! Mais papa lui en veut beaucoup… parce qu'il est parti de la maison. Papa dit qu'il est en colère qu'il ait abandonné grand-mère comme ça… mais je pense qu'il est en colère parce que lui s'est senti abandonné par son frère. Ils étaient inséparables quand ils étaient jeunes. » Maureen avait elle aussi ramassé des cailloux, Olivia et elle faisant un concours silencieux pour savoir qui lançait le plus loin.

Olivia a considéré ce que venait de dire Maureen. Elliot était rancunier. En particulier quand il était blessé. Il avait plusieurs raisons d'être en colère contre elle encore aujourd'hui. Elle l'avait quitté deux fois…sans rien lui dire…et il avait été blessé.

« Depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble ? » Maureen a regardé Olivia.

« Seulement deux mois… deux mois aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Et tu as raison Maureen… il est génial ! »

« Vous semblez vraiment heureux ensemble. » Elle lui a dit.

« Nous le sommes. Très heureux. » Olivia l'a regardée en souriant.

« Tu vas l'épouser ? »

« Oui... » Elle a tendu sa main pour lui montrer sa bague de fiançailles.

« Oh Liv, elle est magnifique ! Je n'en avait jamais vu avec des émeraudes. » Elle a pris la main d'Olivia pour mieux la regarder.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés en mai. Il a donc fait remplacer deux diamants par des émeraudes. Parce que l'émeraude est la pierre du mois de mai. » Elle a expliqué.

« Oh, c'est si romantique ! » Maureen avait un large sourire.

Olivia a ri. « Rhett est très romantique. Il m'écrit même des poèmes. »

« Des poèmes ? Je suis jalouse ! » Elle a recommencé à marcher.

Au bout de quelques minutes elle s'est arrêtée près d'un grand chêne penchant au-dessus du lac. Le chêne qui avait abrité la tristesse de son père. Maureen a posé sa main sur l'écorce, fermant ses yeux un instant. Olivia a ramassé une fleur sauvage, inhalant son parfum. Maureen a rouvert les yeux et a parlé.

« Liv… est-il possible d'être amoureuse de deux hommes en même temps ? » Elle a innocemment demandé.

La tête d'Olivia s'est brusquement tournée vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux bleus scintillaient du même éclat que ceux de son père, la rendant très inconfortable. Elle était étonnée par cette question. Elle a secoué sa tête, a ouvert et fermé plusieurs fois sa bouche avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Est-il possible d'être amoureuse de deux hommes en même temps ? » Elle a répété la question de Maureen en chuchotant. Était-il possible d'être amoureuse de deux frères, s'est-elle demandée ? Était-il possible qu'elle soit amoureuse de son père et de son oncle, était la vraie question que Maureen posait ? Et elles connaissaient toutes les deux la réponse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 26 - Réponses**

**Les bois**

**Vendredi matin, 4 juillet**

Olivia regardait fixement Maureen. Elle savait qu'elle attendait sa réponse. Elle a placé la fleur au-dessus de l'oreille gauche de Maureen. Elle a posé ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'admirer, lui a souri et l'a prise dans ses bras. Après quelques secondes elle l'a libéré et a repris la conversation.

« Tu penses que tu es amoureuse de deux hommes ? » Olivia n'allait pas se rendre aussi facilement.

Maureen a froncé les sourcils et a plissé ses yeux, sachant qu'Olivia ne voulait simplement pas répondre. « Oh non… pas moi. Une amie. Une très bonne amie. »

« Ah… la fameuse amie. Donne-moi quelques détails. »

« Et bien, il y a deux hommes dans sa vie qui tiennent vraiment beaucoup à elle… et je suis sûre qu'elle tient beaucoup à eux elle aussi. » Maureen s'est penchée contre l'arbre.

« Et cette amie…t'as dit qu'elle les aimait tous les deux ? Olivia s'est mise dans la même position que Maureen.

Maureen a tourné son visage vers Olivia, la dévisageant. « Elle n'a pas eu besoin… c'est écrit sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle se trouve avec l'un ou avec l'autre. »

Olivia a baissé la tête en souriant, priant de ne pas rougir. « Et alors, quel est le problème ? »

Maureen s'est redressée. « Le problème est qu'elle va épouser un de ces hommes. Elle l'aime, mais je sais qu'elle aime l'autre encore plus. »

Olivia ne relevait toujours pas la tête. « Je vois… mais si elle aime l'autre homme plus, pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec lui s'il tient à elle ? Ressent-il la même chose pour elle ? »

Maureen a réfléchit. Elle a soupiré et s'est détournée d'Olivia. « Celui qu'elle aime vraiment est en quelque sorte… indisponible. Et ouais… je pense qu'il l'aime aussi. »

« Indisponible ? »

Les yeux de Maureen se sont de nouveau tournés vers Olivia. « Il est… heu… en quelque sorte marié. »

« En quelque sorte ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Olivia faisait tourner sa montre autour de son poignet.

« Lui et sa femme… ils… se disputent… tout le temps… ils donnent l'impression de se détester… les choses ne vont plus du tout entre eux. » Maureen a expliqué.

« Mais s'il est marié, elle n'a peut-être pas eu le choix…qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Non, je suppose qu'elle ne l'a pas eu. Mais comment peut-elle épouser un homme alors qu'elle en aime un autre davantage ? »

« Peut-être qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle ne pourra jamais être avec celui qu'elle aime davantage. Peut-être qu'elle a réalisé qu'être avec lui blesserai trop de personnes. Peut-être qu'elle veut juste être avec quelqu'un, appartenir à cette personne, l'aimer et être aimée. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée d'attendre. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée d'être seule. » Olivia a chuchoté.

Elle a tourné sa tête vers Maureen, l'observant enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Son regard traduisait une tristesse profonde. Toutes les deux savaient ce qu'elles faisaient avec ce jeu de questions-réponses.

Maureen a détourné la tête. « Ouais. Peut-être que tu as raison. » Elle a soupiré. « Je ne l'avais jamais vu de cette façon. Peut-être que tu as raison.

xxxxxxx

L'odeur des hamburgers, des hot-dogs et du poulet grillé envahissait le ciel. Elliot remettait du charbon de bois, alors que son cousin Shane installait une nouvelle bouteille de gaz. Ils argumentaient sur ce qui était meilleur… un barbecue au charbon de bois ou un à gaz.

Une grande table était installée près de la maison. Il y avait abondance de salades composées, de boissons diverses et variées, ainsi que des poulets coupés en morceaux prêts à être grillés et des steaks hachés pour les hamburgers.

« A table tout le monde ! » Oncle James a crié. Tout le monde s'est rassemblé et les bénédicités ont été dits. Une heure plus tard, chacun avait terminé, les enfants demandant la permission d'aller se baigner. Rhett a réalisé que le groupe était prêt à se séparer pour que chacun vaque à ses propres occupations. Il a jeté un coup d'œil sur Olivia qui lui a souri en inclinant la tête. Rhett s'est levé.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention s'il vous plaît ?» Il a crié, levant les mains en l'air.

Tout le monde a tourné la tête, les discussions et les rires s'arrêtant brusquement. Il a souri, regardant toute sa famille. Il a été frappé par combien ils lui avaient manqué toutes ces années et s'est détesté pour avoir été si loin d'eux aussi longtemps.

« J'ai deux ou trois choses à vous dire… tout d'abord, je suis reconnaissant d'être de retour à la maison avec ma famille. C'est vraiment bon de vous revoir tous. Quand je suis parti, j'étais convaincu que rester loin était ma seule option. J'étais jeune et idiot. J'ai mûri, et la sagesse aidant, je réalise tout ce que j'ai manqué en vivant ma vie comme je l'ai fait. Je réalise tout ce que j'ai sacrifié. »

Sur ses derniers mots il regardait Elliot qui était appuyé sur des balustrades en bois. « J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour vous toutes ces années. Mais même si j'ai été loin de vous, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Jamais. Je regrette toutes ces années perdues, mais je suis aussi heureux que certains événements de ma vie m'aient permis de revenir partager vos vies de nouveau.»

Il a regardé sa maman et a souri. Elle essuyait ses larmes, aussi bien que ses sœurs et Maureen. « Et cela m'amène à l'autre chose que je voulais partager avec vous. » Il a regardé Olivia et lui a tendu la main. Elle l'a prise et s'est levée, se plaçant près de lui. « Cette femme, merveilleuse et magnifique, Olivia Benson, que vous connaissez tous maintenant en tant que Liv, est devenue la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Nous sommes ensemble depuis exactement deux mois aujourd'hui. Et même si c'est un temps très court, elle et moi sommes devenus très proches, si proches que nous avons l'impression de nous être toujours connus. Elle est tout pour moi, et elle a fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir mon épouse ! »

Le groupe s'est mis a applaudir, les mots de félicitations fusant de part et d'autre. Marie a été la première à les prendre dans ses bras, pleurant une nouvelle fois. Après elle tout le monde a fait la même chose. Sauf Elliot. Il était pétrifié sur place, son cœur battant si fort qu'il avait peur qu'il explose. C'était vendredi. Mardi Olivia lui avait dit 'tu sais très bien… que je t'aime aussi… je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années'. Comment pouvait- elle accepter d'épouser son frère. Elle lui avait également dit 'si tu m'aimes… comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça ? Comment peux-tu me dire ces choses quand j'ai finalement trouvé quelqu'un que je pourrais aimer malgré ce que je ressens pour toi ' ?

Sa vie était finie. Ces histoires arrivaient à la télévision ou dans les films. Pas dans la vraie vie. Pas dans sa vie. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à Olivia épousant son frère. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait rien lui offrir, alors que Rhett pouvait tout lui donner. L'amour, une maison, des enfants, une famille…. À la pensée des enfants le cœur d'Elliot lui a fait si mal qu'il a dû mettre sa main sur sa poitrine. Il a vérifié que personne ne l'avait vu et est tombé face à une paire d'yeux très familiers.

Des yeux bruns gigantesques, lui répétant silencieusement les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcé mardi matin. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait! Pourquoi épousait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Allons, Stabler ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'es pas libre. Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as laissé filer. Quelqu'un d'autre est arrivé et la punition ultime est qu'il est ton frère. Ton frère, qui était ton meilleur ami, va épouser la femme qui a été ta meilleure amie pendant neuf ans. Ce scénario bizarre serait parfait pour une idée de roman!

Olivia sentait deux personnes en elle. La première était heureuse d'être à côté de Rhett, annonçant leur mariage. Elle était enthousiaste à l'idée de finalement faire partie d'une famille. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. La deuxième était un autre problème.

Cette personne aimait Elliot bien plus fort. Elle l'avait observé quand Rhett faisait son annonce. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait vu son cœur se brisait encore une fois. Son visage, même rougi par les coups de soleil, avait pâli. Elle pouvait presque sentir son cœur s'emballer, sa poitrine lui faisant mal avec chaque respiration qu'il essayait de prendre. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa douleur, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était identique à la sienne. Et quand leurs yeux se sont reliés, elle a vu cette douleur. Elle souhaitait désespérément avoir une réponse pour lui, pour elle, pour cette situation désastreuse. Mais elle n'avait pas de réponse… parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Elliot a cassé leur regard, s'est tourné et est parti. Il a couru vers le lac, ôtant sa chemise en montant sur le ponton. Il a couru jusqu'au bout et a plongé. Olivia observait sa nage puissante. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Les premières choses émanant de lui étaient la confiance et la puissance. Au moins de son point de vue à elle. Elle s'est rendue compte que quelqu'un l'observait. Quand elle a tourné sa tête, elle s'est trouvée face au regard accusateur de Kathy. Olivia a refusé de baisser les yeux, obligeant Kathy à le faire. Elle s'est alors retournée et est partie dans la direction d'Elliot.

Le groupe a lentement commencé à se disperser, chacun trouvant une occupation. Rhett l'a subitement tiré contre lui, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller nous baigner ? J'ai apporté mon frisbee… » Il a ri.

« Ok… donne-moi juste le temps de me changer. » Elle lui a souri.

« Je t'attends sous le porche dans dix minutes. » Il l'a embrassée et l'a laissé partir.

xxxxxx

**Porche de la maison du lac**

**Vendredi après-midi, 4 juillet**

Cinq minutes plus tard Olivia faisait un pas sous le porche. Elle portait un maillot de bain deux pièces rouge, et un short gris. Elle entendait les cris et les rires joyeux des enfants jouant dans l'eau. La porte s'est ouverte et elle s'est retournée en souriant, espérant voir Rhett. Au lieu de cela, elle était face à Kathy. Son sourire s'est effacé, tandis que Kathy fronçait les sourcils avec mécontentement.

Trouvant la force de ne pas paraitre trop désagréable, Olivia a parlé. « Hé, Kathy. Tu vas te baigner ? »

Kathy a esquissé un sourire. « Oui… je vais rejoindre Elliot et Eli. »

« Eli a l'air d'aimer l'eau. Je l'ai vu joué avec les jumeaux hier. » Elle a souri timidement.

« Tu dois être très fière de toi. » Il n'y avait plus aucun sourire.

Olivia s'est penchée plus étroitement. « Fière ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente. Depuis des années tu agis comme si tu faisais partie de cette famille. Mes enfants pensent que tu es leur tante à force de te voir aux dîners ou aux fêtes de noël. Et maintenant… tu as enfin trouvée une manière légale d'en faire partie. » La voix de Kathy commençait à s'élever.

La bouche d'Olivia s'est ouverte dans le choc. « Kathy, j'étais invitée à ces occasions… par Elliot… ou toi. Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit. » Olivia ne pouvait pas croire que Kathy lui reprochait ces choses.

« Naturellement tu étais invitée. Elliot était désolé pour toi… 'elle est seule, elle n'a personne, pauvre Liv '… c'était la seule raison pour laquelle tu étais invitée ! »

Si le but de Kathy était de blesser Olivia, elle avait réussi. La douleur était évidente sur son visage. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Non. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Olivia était véritablement déconcertée par les remarques de Kathy.

« Tu n'as pas pu avoir Elliot alors tu as pris son frère au piège à la place. » Le venin dans sa voix était évident.

Ok… d'accord. Elle avait essayé de rester polie et civile. Mais comme visiblement cette tactique ne fonctionnait pas, elle allait en essayer une autre. Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok, alors allons-y.

« Je ne savais pas que Rhett était le frère d'Elliot. Et si quelqu'un ici est maitre dans l'art de piéger les hommes, c'est toi Kathy. Pas moi ! » Olivia a répliqué, ses yeux obscurcissant avec la colère.

« Qu'est-ce que cela est sensé signifier ? » Kathy a exigé, son visage rouge, en colère elle aussi.

« Cela signifie que j'ignorais que Rhett et Elliot étaient frères ! Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ? »

« Non. Qu'as-tu voulu dire à mon sujet pour piéger les hommes ? Elliot est le seul homme avec qui j'ai été… à la différence de certaines ! » Kathy s'est dangereusement approchée d'Olivia, qui n'a pas bougé.

« Et tu l'as piégé deux fois, Kathy ! Tu es tombée enceinte la première fois pour qu'il t'épouse et la deuxieme fois tu l'as obligé à revenir en tombant encore enceinte. Et tu sais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de revenir ! Alors, ouais… tu es la reine pour piéger un homme. » Olivia respirait fort et son cœur battait vite.

« Comment oses-tu ! » Kathy était sur le point de la frapper.

Olivia a alors aperçu Rhett. Il était choqué et confus devant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là et ce qu'il avait entendu. Il lui demanderait forcément ce qui s'est passé. Elle devait juste trouver les réponses appropriées.

Au moment où elle avait détourné ses yeux vers Rhett, kathy avait levé sa main pour la gifler. Mais elle n'a pas pu finir son geste, une voix grave et menaçante se faisant entendre. Kathy a lentement tourné son regard vers le propriétaire de la voix.

« Ne la touche pas, Kathy ! » La voix d'Elliot était plus profonde que d'ordinaire. Et ses yeux étaient sombres.

Kathy a abaissé sa main, regardant entre Olivia et Elliot. Rhett s'est approché lui aussi. Il a mis son bras autour de la taille d'Olivia mais a lancé un regard d'avertissement à kathy.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Olivia n'avait toujours pas enlevé ses yeux de Kathy. Elle s'est finalement tournée vers Rhett. « Ouais… juste un peu énervée. »

Kathy est rapidement partie en direction des bois. Elliot regardait Olivia, et quand elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur lui, elle a senti une fois de plus de la douleur dans ses yeux. Il s'est tourné et a suivi Kathy.

Rhett avait remarqué la manière dont ils s'étaient regardés. Son esprit se posait mille questions. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il a donc décidé de mettre tout cela de côté et de profiter de la journée.

« Aller viens. Allons-nous baigner. » Il a pris sa main et elle l'a laissé l'emmener.

xxxxxx

**Lac greenwood**

**Vendredi après-midi, 4 juillet**

Deux heures plus tard, Olivia riait aux éclats sur les skis. Quand elle était à l'académie de police, elle était sortie avec un type qui avait une moto. Il lui avait appris à la piloter. Elle se souvient de combien elle s'était sentie libre, cheveux aux vents, l'impression énorme de dominer la machine sous elle.

Le ski nautique était encore mieux. Si quelque chose se passait, elle tombait juste dans l'eau, ayant peu de risque d'être blessée. Emily et marc étaient les prochains à skier, laissant Olivia et Rhett aux commandes du bateau. Quand la séance a été terminée, ils sont remontés sur le ponton, Rhett l'aidant à sortir de l'eau. Il l'a tirée contre lui et l'a embrassée profondément, caressant son dos nu.

Elliot les observait sur sa serviette. A côté de lui Kathleen et Justin se faisaient bronzer et Eli faisait une sieste sous un parasol. Elliot ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Rhett touchait son corps dénudait laissant peu à l'imagination. Son frère l'embrassait. Des sentiments familiers ont refait surface… une combinaison de fureur et de jalousie pour celui qui la touchait et la possédait. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ?

xxxxxx

**Feu d'artifice du lac**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

La totalité du clan Stabler s'était installé face au lac, attendant le feu d'artifice. En plus des deux tables de pique-nique, il y avait des chaises et des fauteuils, des couvertures et des serviettes. Plusieurs jouaient au football, alors que Rhett, Olivia, Kathleen et Justin jouaient au frisbee. Kathleen avait finalement parlé à Olivia, mettant de côté pour un moment ses rancœurs. Olivia suspectait que Maureen lui avait parlé, ce qui expliquait son changement de comportement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Olivia profitait d'un agréable moment et était heureuse.

Marie était assise avec Olivia et Rhett d'un côté et oncle James et Lynn de l'autre. Elle était assise sur une chaise tandis qu'Olivia était sur une glacière, Rhett sur une couverture à quelques pas. Marie a pris la main d'Olivia.

« Liv, je suis tellement heureuse que Rhett vous ai rencontré. J'étais inquiète qu'il ne trouve personne. Mais avec le recul, je pense simplement qu'il vous attendait. » Elle a souri.

« Merci. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir rencontré moi aussi. »

« Une idée sur la date du mariage ? » Elle a demandé, prenant une gorgée de la citronnade qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Non… pas vraiment. Nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis très longtemps… bien que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu… il va partir pendant trois semaines… je redoute… d'être sans lui. Nous n'avons pas discuté d'une date… donc je ne peux rien vous dire… il a dit que nous saurions quand ce sera le bon moment. » Elle souriait toujours, essuyant la sueur sur son front avec ses doigts.

« Depuis combien de temps vous et Sonny… enfin Elliot, travaillez-vous ensemble ? » Marie regardait sa famille autour d'elle.

« Neuf ans. » Elle lui a dit.

« C'est long. Vous devez bien vous connaitre maintenant. » Sa voix était tranquille.

Olivia a souri. « Ouais… c'est mon meilleur ami. » C'était mon meilleur ami… je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le soit encore aujourd'hui. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je l'aime.

« Oh… puis-je vous demander quelque chose… de confidentiel ? » Elle s'est penchée près d'Olivia.

Perplexe, elle a incliné la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« Vous savez que lui et Kathy se sont séparés et ont presque divorcé. Kathleen était si bouleversée. Un jour elle m'a parlé et m'a dit qu'elle était convaincue que son père était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, mais ne m'a pas dit de qui. Vous savez s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ? » Elle a chuchoté.

Olivia ne pouvait pas croire que Marie lui posait cette question, et elle ne savait pas comment répondre. Qu'était-elle supposée dire ? Ah, ouais. C'était moi. Celle de qui…il était amoureux. Et je suis aussi amoureuse de lui… et de son frère. Cela répond à votre question ? Elle ne voulait pas mentir à la femme qui allait en quelque sorte devenir sa mère. Alors elle a secoué la tête en souriant.

« Je pense que vous devriez poser la question à Elliot… enfin Sonny…. » Olivia a regardé Marie dans les yeux.

Marie a juste souri. Elle s'est de nouveau reculée dans sa chaise. Rhett a tendu un bras et a tiré Olivia près de lui sur la couverture. Elle a mis sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il caressait ses cheveux. Ils sont restés là, regardant les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel.

Quand les premières fusées ont éclaté, Eli a commencé à pleurer. Il était inconsolable. Finalement Kathy a dû le ramener à la maison. Elliot est resté allongé sur la même couverture qu'il occupait l'après-midi.

Après le feu d'artifice, personne ne voulait rentrer. Oncle James, Elliot, Brant, Lizzie et Dickie sont allés cherchés des bacs de crème glacée pour tout le monde. Olivia s'est mise dans la file pour la glace à la vanille.

Elliot et Lizzie s'occupaient de la glace à la vanille, et quand Olivia s'est approchée, le bac de Lizzie était vide. Elliot a mis trois boules de glace dans un bol et l'a tendu à Olivia. Leurs doigts se sont touchés légèrement. Ne pouvant résister, il a manœuvré sa main pour qu'elle recouvre celle d'Olivia. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder mais la tentation était trop forte. Elle a levé les yeux vers lui, voyant une myriade d'émotion dans ses beaux yeux bleus. La chaleur de son contact a traversé tout son corps, faisant accélérer sa respiration et son cœur.

« Oncle Sonny… je veux de la glace à la vanille s'il te plaît. » La voix douce de Morgan a cassé le moment.

Il a tourné la tête et a enlevé sa main, regardant Morgan qui souriait. Olivia a pris un bol de glace à la fraise pour Rhett et l'a rejoint.

« Allons-nous asseoir au bord du lac. » Rhett s'est levé quand elle s'est approchée de lui.

« Ok. » Elle lui a remis son bol et ils ont marché en mangeant leur glace.

Rhett a étendu la couverture et a posé ses chaussures. Olivia s'est assise en tailleur. Rhett s'est allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur son coude gauche. Il a pris une cuillérée de glace à la fraise et l'a apporté à la bouche d'Olivia pour qu'elle la goûte. Elle a fait la même chose avec sa glace.

« C'est bon, mais la fraise est toujours mon parfum préféré. » Il lui a dit.

Elle lui a souri. Il était si beau avec le tee-shirt de son équipe de base-ball.

« Nous allons devoir t'acheter de nouveaux tee-shirts. » Elle l'a taquiné.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec mes tee-shirts ? »

« Rien… mais les Yankees sont notre équipe locale…tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'eux? » Elle a ri.

« Ok… j'achèterai un tee-shirt des Yankees. Promis. » Il a tendu son cou pour l'embrasser.

Rhett avait pensé tout l'après-midi à la dispute entre Kathy et Olivia. Kathy était certainement jalouse d'elle. Il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il pensait toujours à ce qu'Olivia lui avait dit, qu'Elliot et Kathy ne s'entendaient plus vraiment, mais surtout qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il y ait autre chose entre elle et Elliot. Il se rappelait combien bouleversée elle était quand il avait dit ces choses sur sa mère. Et quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait y avoir de la compétition avec son équipier, elle avait répondu 'non, parce qu'il est marié et a cinq enfants'. Après avoir entendu Kathy et vu comment Sonny regardait Olivia, il était plus que confus. Et inquiet.

Mettant la dernière cuillerée de glace dans sa bouche, Olivia a posé le bol sur le côté de la couverture. Lui s'amusait plus avec la glace qu'il ne la mangeait. Ils étaient tranquilles, mais cette tranquillité n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager.

« Liv… que s'est-il passé avec Kathy cet après-midi ? » Il a demandé tranquillement, les yeux toujours sur son bol.

Maintenant elle savait pourquoi son calme était étrange. Ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait entendu, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « A quelle moment tu as pris la conversation ? »

« Quand elle a dit qu'elle allait rejoindre Sonny et Eli… » Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Elle semble jalouse de toi. » Il a levé la tête, ses yeux trouvant directement ceux d'Olivia.

« Ouais… elle est jalouse depuis le début. Elle déteste qu'EL passe plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle et les enfants. Elle déteste son travail et les heures qui vont avec. » Elle a expliqué.

« A-t'elle une raison d'être jalouse ? » Rhett a demandé tranquillement.

Quelle question chargée. Elle a tourné sa tête, effrayée qu'il pourrait voir la vérité dans ses yeux. Qu'il pourrait voir qu'elle l'aime, mais qu'elle aime son frère davantage.

« Pourquoi elle le serait ? Je t'aime et nous allons nous marier, et Elliot est rentré à la maison. Donc, quelle raison valable pourrait-elle avoir? » Elle a placé sa main gauche sur le côté de son visage.

Il a attrapé sa main et l'a tiré vers lui, Olivia finalement se couchant contre Rhett. « Tu as dit que Sonny était revenu mais qu'il ne voulait pas… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle a soupiré et s'est effondrée sur le dos. « Kathy l'avait quitté… parce qu'il ne voulait pas changé de travail… qu'il ne lui parlait pas… qu'il n'était jamais à la maison… tu sais que nous ne comptons pas nos heures...elle en a eu assez. Il était désespéré. Pendant deux années il a refusé de signer les papiers. Quand il a finalement accepté de le faire, elle est venu au bureau et l'a supplié de revenir. Il l'a fait. »

« Je savais qu'ils avaient des problèmes, mais pas qu'ils duraient depuis si longtemps. Ils donnent l'impression d'à peine se supporter. » Il s'est allongé sur le dos lui aussi.

« Ouais… » Elle a chuchoté, souhaitant que la conversation s'arrête.

« Au début de notre relation tu m'as dit qu'à un moment tu avais envisagé quelque chose entre toi et ton équipier… espères-tu toujours aujourd'hui ? » Sa voix était tranquille mais incertaine.

Elle a roulé vers lui, tellement près qu'elle était presque sur lui. « Oui, il y a eu une possibilité. Nous savions que nous avions des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Mais ca n'a pas marché… pour pleins de raisons. Mais maintenant je suis avec toi et je t'aime, Rhett Chapman. Je veux t'épouser. » Elle a pris son visage dans ses mains et l'a embrassé.

C'était un baiser doux au début, mais la passion aidant, il est devenu plus exigeant. Rhett a répondu en la tirant étroitement contre lui, déplaçant ses lèvres à son cou, embrouillant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Leurs mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre, quand soudainement il l'a éloignée et s'est levé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle était déconcertée qu'il l'éloigne.

Sa respiration était forte et saccadée. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et a penché sa tête pour la regarder. Elle s'est levée et est restée à quelques pas de lui. Il ne la regarderait pas dans les yeux. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et il mordait sa joue. Exactement comme Elliot, elle a pensé.

« Rhett… s'il te plaît. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. » Elle s'est rapprochée doucement de lui.

Il s'est alors reculé, faisant immédiatement tomber des larmes des yeux d'Olivia.

« As-tu couché avec Sonny… avec Elliot… avec… » Il a avalé sa salive. « … avec mon… mon… mon frère ? »

Il lui aurait tiré dessus avec son arme qu'elle n'aurait pas eue plus mal. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement, et elle ne faisait rien pour les cacher.

« Si c'était le cas cela aurait une importance ? » Elle a demandé, ses yeux fixés sur lui.

Les larmes étaient descendues le long de son cou, s'arrêtant sur le coton de son tee-shirt. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle semblait complètement partie ailleurs. Il a saisi son bras pour qu'elle réagisse.

« S'il te plaît, Olivia… j'ai besoin d'une réponse. Avez-vous couché ensemble ? » Ses yeux étaient aussi remplis de larmes, sa voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Elle a regardé profondément dans ses yeux. Elle a secoué sa tête et lui a donné une réponse. « Non. » elle a ôté son bras de sa prise et a commencé à s'éloigner.

A peine était-elle partie que la voix Dickie s'est faite entendre. « Hé papa ! Papa ! Tu as laissé ton portable dans la maison. Maman dit que tu dois appeler le capitaine Cragen. Liv et toi vous devez retourner à New York. »


	28. Chapter 28

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à toutes et n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire…à très vite.

**Chapitre 27 - Reconnaissance**

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Olivia a fermé sa valise et l'a posée par terre. Elle a sorti la poignée et l'a fait rouler jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Elliot était là avec sa propre valise. Marie lui parlait et ses enfants, excepté Eli, étaient autour de lui. Il avait son bras gauche autour des épaules de Maureen et son droit autour de celles de Lizzie. Kathy était là aussi, mais retirée du groupe. Il a lâché les filles pour aller étreindre sa maman, puis a fait la même chose avec ses enfants. Il a regardé Kathy juste un instant avant de prendre sa valise et se diriger vers la porte. Kathy l'a suivi sous le porche.

Rhett s'est approché d'Olivia, a pris sa valise et lui a donné les clefs de sa voiture. Ils avaient décidé qu'elle et Elliot prendraient sa voiture pour que Kathy garde le SUV pour les enfants. Rhett voulait l'accompagner mais elle l'a convaincu de rester ici avec sa mère, étant donné que lundi il allait partir pour trois semaines. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient être séparés. Elle a promis de le voir dimanche puisque Kathy et lui rentreront ce jour-là avec les enfants. Marie a pris Olivia dans ses bras, lui disant encore à quel point elle était heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée, et qu'elle était impatiente de mieux la connaitre.

En avançant sous le porche, Olivia et Rhett entendaient Kathy et Elliot discuter, même s'ils essayaient de maintenir leurs voix basses. En passant, Olivia et Elliot ont rapidement jeté un regard l'un sur l'autre. Quand ils sont arrivés au niveau de la voiture, Rhett a placé la valise d'Olivia dans le coffre, le laissant ouvert pour qu'Elliot puisse mettre la sienne. Il l'a pris par le bras pour l'entraîner de l'autre côté de la voiture, à l'abri des regards et de la lumière, pour plus d'intimité.

« Olivia… » Il a commencé, mais elle a placé son index sur les lèvres de Rhett.

Elle était toujours dérangée par sa question plus tôt, mais elle ne voulait pas partir fâchée, donc elle a décidé de mettre sa colère de côté.

« Pas maintenant, Rhett. Nous parlerons plus tard, ok ? Faisons juste comme si tout allait bien, s'il te plaît. » Elle l'a pris dans ses bras.

Rhett n'était pas fâché. Il était soulagé qu'elle n'ait jamais couché avec son frère. Mais il savait qu'elle était fâchée qu'il lui ait posé cette question. Parler devrait attendre. Il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans qu'il l'ait assuré de son amour.

« J'allais juste dire que… je t'aime. » Il a souri et s'est penché pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'est écartée et a chuchoté. « Oh, Rhett… je t'aime aussi… beaucoup. »

Elliot a jeté sa valise dans le coffre et l'a claqué en le fermant. Olivia et Rhett se sont retournés, le regardant s'avancer vers la portière du côté passager.

Alors Olivia s'est de nouveau tournée vers Rhett, a mis sa main sur sa nuque et l'a entraîné dans un long baiser. Elliot s'est penché contre la portière, souhaitant être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici. Ils ont marché main dans la main jusqu'à la portière du côté conducteur. Elliot est entré dans la voiture et a claqué la porte. Olivia s'est assise et a mis le moteur en marche. Rhett s'est penché pour l'embrasser encore une fois.

« Je t'aime bébé. » Il a chuchoté, mais pas assez pour Elliot.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Rhett a regardé Elliot. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire de bien t'attacher. Tu sais comment elle conduit. »

Elliot a réussi à sourire et l'a salué. « Monsieur, oui, monsieur ! » Ils étaient tous les deux d'anciens marines et Rhett a apprécié que son frère essaye de faire de l'humour. Il a souri lui aussi.

xxxxx

**En direction de New York**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Olivia s'est engagée dans l'allée en pierre, laissant le clan Stabler derrière eux. Ils ont fait des signes aux enfants, à Marie et à Rhett. Elle redoutait ce tour en voiture. Ils étaient seuls. Ils le seraient au moins pendant une heure. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils n'étaient encore pas sur la route que l'atmosphère dans la voiture était déjà irrespirable.

Au bout de dix minutes le silence était devenu insupportable. Elliot était assis presque contre la portière, regardant par la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Olivia a jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur lui, voyant sa mâchoire complètement se contracter. S'il continuait à soupirer comme ça, elle allait le gifler. Elle avait mal à force de serrer le volant comme elle le faisait. Elle tendait son bras pour mettre la radio afin de briser le silence quand sa main a rencontré celle d'Elliot, qui voulait faire la même chose. Ils ont retiré leur main violemment, comme s'ils s'étaient bûlés.

Ils ont parlé en même temps. « Désolé. » Il a dit en la regardant.

Elle l'a regardé rapidement. « Excuse-moi. »

Après cinq nouvelles minutes de silence, il a parlé. « Heu… ça te déranges si j'allume la radio ? »

« Bien sûr que non. » Elle a gardé ses yeux sur la route.

La première station qu'il a trouvé jouait une vieille chanson.

_Quand je te veux, tout ce que je dois faire est rêver…rêver…rêver…_

_Quand je me sens seul la nuit et que j'ai besoin de tes bras_

_Quand je te veux, tout ce que je peux faire est rêver_

_Je peux te posséder, goûter tes lèvres, n'importe quand_

_Le seul ennui est que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve_

_J'ai besoin de toi pour ne pas mourir d'amour…_

Elliot essayait d'atténuer la sueur de ses mains en les frottant sur son jean. Il n'osait pas changer de radio de peur qu'elle se rende compte de l'affect que les mots avaient sur lui. Mais cette chanson ressemblait tellement aux derniers jours. Plutôt aux dernières années. Il a finalement changer de station. La prochaine chanson n'était pas mieux.

_Je ne peux mettre des barrières à mon cœur, mon amour est quelque chose que je ne peux pas cacher,_

_Il fût un temps où j'ai essayé, mais j'avais mal._

_Prends ma main et emmène-moi,_

_Je m'en contenterai. Je ne me battrais pas avec toi._

_Laisse-moi juste t'observer de loin,_

_Parce que quand tu es trop près je peine à me contrôler,_

_Quand tes yeux m'envoient la lumière, je pourrais changer d'avis,_

_M'inciter à laisser tomber la prudence…_

Cette fois c'est Olivia qui a atteint le bouton de la radio. La chanson était trop proche de la vérité, et de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas ce chanteur. Elliot a poussé un soupir de soulagement quand la chanson s'est arrêtée.

Elle s'est arrêtée sur une station. « Voici une chanson un peu ancienne de Tanya Tucker, mais je pense que vous apprécierez. » Elliot ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. L'intro était vraiment lente. Alors une voix enrouée a commencé à chanter.

_Ils disent que la vie continue, que je retrouverai l'amour._

_Que ce n'est pas la fin du monde, qu'un jour mon cœur guérira._

_Que quelqu'un viendra et m'enflammera._

_C'est ce qu'ils disent mais ils ne savent pas._

_Comment pourraient-ils sentir la douleur dans mon cœur,_

_Ils n'ont jamais perdu ton amour, alors ils ne savent pas._

_Ils ne t'ont jamais tenus, ou n'ont jamais dû te laisser partir._

_Qu'ils essayent de vivre sans toi, et alors ils sauront._

_Ils disent que l'amour est juste mais ce n'est pas vrai._

_J'ai l'impression que ma vie a été coupée en deux._

_Mais je préfère avoir connu l'amour et l'avoir perdu que ne rien sentir._

_Au moins je sais…_

C'était lui. Elliot a arrêté la radio. Pourquoi ces chansons ce soir ? Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il existait de chansons sur l'amour malheureux, l'amour perdu. Olivia s'est tournée vers lui et pendant un bref instant ils se sont regardés. Le silence inconfortable était meilleur que ces chansons qui brisaient son cœur. Elle a fixé de nouveau son attention sur la route. Il a mordu sa joue et a regardé de nouveau par la fenêtre.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

«Capitaine, vous allez montrer les photos et la note à Liv ? » Lake a demandé.

« La question est… devez-vous les montrer à Elliot ? Ca va le rendre fou. » Munch a répondu, se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise.

« On ne peut pas leur cacher ça! Surtout avec cette nouvelle menace contre Liv. » Fin était assis sur le coin du bureau de Lake, fronçant les sourcils.

« Olivia et Elliot font partie de la recherche. En conséquence, ils ne devraient pas avoir accès à ces informations. Surtout celle-ci.» Cragen était debout à côté de ses inspecteurs, les mains dans ses poches. Il a sorti sa main droite et a montré avec son doigt la photo posée devant Munch.

Ils avaient trouvé de nouvelles photos accompagnées d'une autre menace, et depuis cette découverte, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli vomir.

Des bruits de pas rapides ont fait tourner leurs têtes vers l'entrée. « Don ? Qu'est-ce que nous avons ? » La voix de Dean Porter résonnait dans la salle presque vide.

« Dean… désolé de vous faire venir si tard. Mais je suis très inquiet. » Le visage du capitaine était empreint de souci.

Munch lui a remis les photos qui étaient sur son bureau, tandis que Cragen lui en donner d'autres. Lake s'est levé et lui en a apporté une autre pile.

Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui pendant qu'il regardait les photos. Il était choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Il n'a pas pu toutes les regarder. « Elles sont toutes comme ça ? » Sa voix était tranquille.

« Oui… mais il y a pire… » Cragen a fait un signe de tête en direction de Fin.

Fin a remis a Porter le dossier qu'il avait dans la main. Il l'a ouvert. Il l'a lu, l'a refermé et a regardé le sol en le remettant à Fin. Il a soupiré et s'est tourné vers le capitaine.

« Olivia doit se retirer. »

Cragen a incliné la tête. « Je suis d'accord… mais elle refusera et je ne pourrais rien faire. »

« Je lui parlerai. »

« Bonne chance, mec… » Aileron a marmonné.

**Maison du lac des Stabler**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Kathy a vu Rhett marcher sur le ponton. Elle réfléchissait pour savoir si elle devait lui parler. Finalement elle s'est assise sous le porche. S'il venait vers elle, elle engagerait peut-être la conversation. A distance, elle avait observé Olivia et Rhett. Si Olivia ne l'aimait pas, elle méritait un oscar pour son interprétation. Elle avait l'air très amoureux. Pour Rhett, aucun doute, il l'aimait. La manière qu'il avait de la regarder disait tout. Mais il y avait cette chose entre Elliot et Olivia. Leur lien était toujours là et plus fort que jamais. Elle savait cela. Comme elle était à peu près sûre qu'Olivia était amoureuse des deux hommes.

Rhett était resté dehors après le départ d'Olivia et d'Elliot. Il s'est assis sur un banc du ponton. Le ciel était beau. Il y avait pleins d'étoiles, la lune partiellement cachée par un nuage. Olivia était fâchée et elle avait raison… qu'elle importance qu'elle ait couchée ou pas avec lui. Même si c'était son frère. C'était avant lui. Elle avait dit qu'il y avait eu une possibilité. Mais quelque chose s'était certainement passée pour que Kathy soit si en colère contre Olivia. Il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas comment faire. Elle était sa belle-sœur depuis très longtemps mais il ne la connaissait pas vraiment.

Elle devait s'être assoupie parce que le grincement de la porte l'a fait sursauter. Elle a vu Rhett qui s'apprêtait à faire un pas dans la maison. Elle s'est levée rapidement.

« Rhett… » Elle l'a appelé doucement.

Il a refermé la porte en faisant le moins de bruit possible et s'est avancé vers elle.

« Kathy ? » Il avait pensé que c'était Kathy mais dans la pénombre il ne pouvait que la distinguait.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Il a retiré une chaise en osier blanche de sous la table, puis l'a retourné pour s'asseoir à cheval sur elle, ses bras sur le dossier, face à elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Rhett a demandé.

Elle a ri. « Ca Rhett, c'est une question difficile. »

Elle était l'une des seuls de la famille à l'appeler Rhett. Elle ne l'appelait Sonny que quand elle parlait de lui à la famille.

Rhett a froncé les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

« C'est une question à laquelle j'essaye de répondre depuis neuf ans. » Elle a soupiré et lui a souri tristement.

« Je ne te suis pas… »

« Que sais-tu de moi et Elliot ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu sais que nous avons été séparés pendant deux ans ? »

« Oui… Liv m'en a parlé. »

Elle a incliné la tête. « Elle t'a dit qu'elle était en partie responsable? »

« Heu… non… non, elle ne l'a pas dit. »

« Que sais-tu d'Olivia et Elliot? »

« Et bien…je sais… qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis… »

Elle a ri encore. « Je crois que si j'entends une fois de plus 'elle est ma meilleure amie' je vais tuer quelqu'un ! Ou au moins vomir ! »

« Je… je n'ai pas de problème avec le fait qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis. » Il lui a dit.

« Peut-être pas maintenant… mais attends un peu. En toute honnêteté, elle n'était pas la raison de notre séparation. El et moi nous nous battons depuis des années… il est toujours au travail et je suis toujours seule… Olivia et Elliot ont ce lien incroyable depuis le début de leur travail ensemble… c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas décrire. J'ai toujours été jalouse d'elle. Non seulement elle est belle… mais en plus Elliot lui parle… ils partagent des choses que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Il a arrêté de me parler. Olivia le connaît… elle connaît tout de lui… comme je ne ferais jamais. Il a besoin d'elle pour vivre. Et elle a besoin de lui. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle n'a jamais couché avec lui… » Rhett regardait le ciel, pensant à ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Non… je ne pense pas qu'ils ont couché ensemble. Elliot ne trahierait jamais nos vœux de mariage … et je ne pense pas qu'Olivia le laisserait faire. Mais ils sont encastrés, emmêles ensemble Rhett… ils sont une partie de l'autre, et ça, personne ne peut le comprendre, même pas toi ou moi. Parfois je pense que même eux l'ignorent. C'est comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un… on ne sait où l'un commence et l'autre finit. J'ai vraiment pensé qu'il ferait un pas vers elle quand nous nous sommes séparés, mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pensé à la possibilité de plus entre eux, mais quand il n'a rien fait pendant la séparation, elle a pensé qu'elle avait peut-être mal compris… ses mots… ses actions… »

« J'ai été vraiment étonnée qu'il ne se passe rien. Je sais que j'ai raison à leur sujet. »

« Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça, Kathy ? Tu penses que je ne devrais pas épouser Liv ? Je l'aime. »

« Et à moins qu'elle soit une grande actrice, elle t'aime aussi. C'est évident. Mais je vois la même chose dans ses yeux quand elle te regarde et quand elle regarde Elliot. Je veux juste que tu te rendes compte de ce qu'il y a entre eux. Cela ne va pas être facile pour toi. C'est tout. » Elle s'est levée, lui a souri et s'est retirée, laissant Rhett méditait sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**En direction de New York**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet **

Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre était la climatisation, qui ne faisait rien pour alléger l'air suffocant du silence dans lequel étaient emprisonnés Elliot et Olivia. Encore dix minutes étaient passées avant qu'Olivia prenne la parole. « Qu'est-ce que Cragen a dit ? » Sa voix était tranquille, neutre.

Elliot a dégagé sa gorge. « Ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Il y a du nouveau et il pense que nous serons intéressés. Et Gavlik a contacté Matt pour savoir si nous viendrons pour le dîner au club demain après-midi. »

Il ne voulait pas lui parler des autres photos et de la nouvelle menace. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son œil droit, lui permettant de l'observer un peu plus longuement. Sa peau, à force de soleil, était maintenant très bronzée.

Son nez était presque parfait. Ses lèvres scintillées avec la fine couche de gloss qu'elle avait mise. Elle aimait le gloss. Elle en avait toujours dans sa poche, son sac, sa veste. Il en avait même vu sur son bureau, dans les tiroirs de son bureau et sur son comptoir de cuisine. Il en avait même trouvé un dans leur voiture. Elle en avait au moins six variétés différentes. Il avait remarqué qu'elle serrait le volant beaucoup trop fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour attraper ses mains et embrasser chacun de ses doigts. Si jamais quelqu'un lui faisait du mal…

Olivia ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle sentait ses yeux sur elle, l'examinant. Timidement, elle a passé une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. En même temps, elle s'est tournée et a regardé Elliot. Comment pouvait-on avoir de tels yeux ? Elle a mordu sa lèvre inférieure et l'a relâché. Il a tourné sa tête de l'autre côté.

« Je suis… heu… désolé pour ce qui s'est passé… tout à l'heure… avec… heu… Kathy. » Elliot a gardé ses yeux sur la route.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Ce n'était pas ta faute. » Elle a serré le volant encore plus fort.

« Je pense que je suis un peu responsable… après tout, elle pense que je suis amoureux de toi. » Il a tourné sa tête lentement, capturant ses yeux.

Pense ? Olivia ne pensait plus. Ils avaient partagé leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et elle savait qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Juste comme elle était amoureuse de lui. « Est-ce que tu avais pitié de moi ? C'est pour cette raison que tu m'invitais chez toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Non, Liv. Bien sûr je détestais que tu sois seule… mais je voulais que tu sois là, Liv. Je voulais partager quelque chose avec toi, passer du temps avec toi, que tu fasses partie de ma famille! Et tu sais que mes enfants t'aiment ! » Il a tendu son bras et a posé sa main sur son épaule droite… brièvement.

Elle a fait une pause avant de parler de nouveau. « Qu'aurais-tu fait si elle m'avait giflé ? »

En y pensant, Elliot a ri fort. « Si elle t'avais giflé, je n'aurais rien eu besoin de faire. Tu l'aurais cloué au mur avant que je sache ce qui se passait ou que je puisse réagir ! »

Olivia n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il l'a connaissait si bien. Il avait raison.

« EL ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je… je ne savais pas qu'il était ton frère. » Elle a parlé si doucement qu'il a dû se pencher pour l'entendre.

Il a caressé sa joue droite avec le dessus de sa main gauche. « Je sais. » Sa voix était basse et douce. Sa joue brûlait toujours du contact de sa main même après qu'il l'ait enlevée.

« Je suis fatiguée… d'être seule. Je veux que quelqu'un rentre à la maison le soir. Je veux quelqu'un que je peux aimer, EL… quelqu'un qui peut m'aimer… » Sa voix le priait de comprendre. Ses yeux commençaient à miroiter avec les larmes.

Il a avalé sa salive, a pris une grande inspiration, et l'a regardé directement dans les yeux. « Et heu… Manny…enfin Rhett… répond à ce besoin ? »

« Ouais… » Elle a souri faiblement, jetant un coup d'œil à lui. « Il le fait. »

Il avait l'air si abattu. Il a tourné sa tête à la route. Le silence est tombé de nouveau entre eux.

« EL ? » Sa voix était douce. «Si les choses étaient différentes… j'aurai voulu… j'aurai voulu … » Sa gorge était serrée avec l'émotion.

Il l'a observée lutter pour les mots. « Tu aurais voulu quoi ? »

Elle a ouvert sa bouche, mais les mots ne sont jamais sortis. Elle a secoué sa tête, incapable de parler, et a chuchoté. « Rien. »

« Olivia ? »

« Oublie ça, ok ? »

« Liv… »

« EL…s'il te plaît... »

Il l'a regardé un peu plus longtemps puis s'est installé de nouveau correctement dans son siège. Tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville et du travail, Olivia a tendu son bras et a placé sa main droite sur la main gauche d'Elliot, qui était posée sur sa cuisse. Elle l'a entendu retenir son souffle quand elle l'a touché. Ils ont entrelacés leurs doigts, leurs yeux se rencontrant. Elle est tombée dans ses yeux comme dans un océan. Aucun mot n'a été dit. Mais silencieusement ils se sont compris. Une reconnaissance silencieuse que le lien entre eux était toujours là. Et sera toujours. Regardant leurs doigts entrelacés, il a serré ses doigts autour des siens, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient une nouvelle fois de tomber.


	29. Chapter 29

Hello, désolée du retard pour ce nouveau chapitre, mais j'ai été très occupée. Merci de toujours me soutenir…bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 - Travail**

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Marchant côte à côte, épaule contre épaule, comme ils faisaient toujours, le groupe s'est tourné pour les observer.

« Olivia, Elliot. Désolé d'interrompre vos vacances, mais je pense que vous comprendrez. » Le capitaine s'est adressé à eux, ses mains toujours dans ses poches.

Munch, toujours observateur, s'est avancé. « C'est stupéfiant. Vous êtes arrivés en même temps alors que vous n'étiez pas au même endroit. »

Elliot et Olivia se sont regardés, puis Olivia s'est tournée vers Munch. « Qui dit que nous n'étions pas au même endroit ? » Olivia a soulevé son sourcil gauche en souriant. Elliot a souri à Munch.

Les yeux de John étaient énormes et sa bouche grande ouverte. Tout le monde les regardait comme s'ils avaient chacun deux têtes.

« Alors… que se passe t'il capitaine ? » Elliot a demandé, gêné de tous ses regards sur lui.

« Tu sais que Gavlik vous veut toi et Cerek au club demain pour le dîner… ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous ai demandé de revenir. » Cragen lui a expliqué.

« Et l'autre ? » Olivia a demandé. Elle n'a pas manqué les regards entre Cragen et Porter. Elle a aussi remarqué que tout à coup personne ne voulait plus la regarder. Ils ne regardaient pas Elliot non plus.

Cragen a regardé Dean puis Olivia. « Dean et moi voudrions te parler… en privé, Olivia. »

Elle a regardé Dean qui baissait les yeux. Cragen a simplement fait signe vers son bureau, l'attendant pour ouvrir la marche. Quand elle s'est tournée vers Elliot, il a haussé les épaules pour lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Elle était debout, très nerveuse. Cragen tenait un dossier dans sa main.

« Assieds-toi, Olivia. » Il a fait signe vers une des chaises devant son bureau.

Dean s'est assis à côté d'Olivia. Cragen s'est installé sur le coin de son bureau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle a tordu sa montre à plusieurs reprises autour de son poignet.

« Un paquet est arrivé il y a quelques heures, une livraison spéciale par coursier. Et il était spécifié que seul moi pouvait le réceptionner.» Cragen a expliqué.

« D'accord… qu'y avait-il dans ce paquet ? » Elle a demandé à Cragen, regardant ensuite le dossier. « Ca ? »

« Oui. » Cragen a répondu.

« Liv, il y a des photos… et une menace différente… » Dean a décalé dans sa chaise pour lui faire face.

« Je veux les voir. » Elle a exigé, mettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Olivia, elles sont… affreusement explicites… » Cragen a essayé d'expliquer. « Nous savons que ce n'est pas toi… mais le message qu'elles envoient est indubitable. Ce sont des copies… la scientifique a les originales. »

Elle était complètement perdue. Affreuses ? Quoi ? … explicites sexuellement ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait des photos d'elle dans une situation compromettante ? Elles ne pouvaient pas être récentes parce qu'elle et Rhett n'avaient jamais…

« Capitaine…laissez-moi juste les voir. »

Lui remettant la chemise, il a croisé ses bras et l'a observée l'ouvrir. Ses yeux s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les photos. Elle a mis sa main devant sa bouche, l'horreur écrite sur son visage. Elle a regardé Cragen puis Porter. Elle a fermé le dossier et l'a jeté sur la chaise.

« Fils de… » Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je veux cet enfoiré ! Je vais lui faire… »

« Ce cas devient trop dangereux et avec cette dernière menace… je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit t'arrive… » Cragen l'a coupé.

« Oliva, ce que Don essaye de dire est que… nous pensons qu'il serait mieux que tu te retires de l'enquête. » Dean essayait de parler aussi calmement qu'il pouvait, très inquiet lui aussi de sa sécurité.

Sa tête a volé dans sa direction. « Hors de question ! Il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette affaire ! Hors de question! » Elle était dans une colère noire, totalement hors d'elle.

Au même instant de l'agitation s'est faite entendre dans la salle. Ils se sont tournés tous les trois vers la source du bruit, pour voir Elliot envoyer au sol tout ce qui était sur son bureau. Fin et Lake l'ont attrapé, essayant de calmer sa fureur. Il hurlait et essayait de frapper tous ceux qui se présentaient devant lui. Apparemment il avait vu les photos.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Elliot a crié, essayant de se libérer de leur prise.

« Calme-toi ! » L'aileron a hurlé à son collègue.

« Comment puis-je me calmer en voyant des photos pareilles de mon équipière ! ? » Il a hurlé, essayant toujours de se dégager.

Cragen a couru hors du bureau, Olivia et Porter juste derrière lui. « Elliot ! Mon bureau, maintenant! »

Lake et Fin l'ont lâché avec précaution. Il regardait froidement Cragen, Olivia et Porter, son visage rouge de colère et ses poings prêts à frapper n'importe quoi. Il s'est déplacé jusqu'au bureau, passant devant Olivia qui, pour le calmer, a posé sa main sur son bras. Il s'est arrêté une seconde mais ne l'a pas regardée, et ne s'est pas calmé. Normalement, un simple contact d'elle le détendait. Mais pas cette fois. Il était inquiet et avait très peur pour elle.

Cragen a fermé la porte derrière eux. « Capitaine, vous devez enlever Liv de cette enquête ! » La voix d'Elliot était forte et exigeante, ignorant complètement Olivia.

Olivia s'est penchée vers lui, ses yeux plissés. « Quoi ! Pour qui tu te prends… » Elle a hurlé en colère.

Se tournant vers elle, il a hurlé lui aussi. « Pour ton équipier ! Et je pense que tu es… »

« Calmez-vous tous les deux ! » Cragen a tenté de les calmer. En vain.

« Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! J'ai passé des heures sur cette enquête ! C'est mon enquête et je ne l'abandonne pas ! » Elle a crié à Elliot.

« Benson ! Stabler ! » Même en utilisant leur nom de famille, Cragen n'a obtenu aucune réaction. Porter ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait entendu parler de leurs échanges verbaux parfois houleux, mais ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Elliot… nous discutions de cela quand tu nous a interrompus. Olivia ne veut pas se retirer et je ne la forcerai pas… » Cragen parlait calmement, espérant apaiser Elliot, mais aussi Olivia.

« Non… non ! C'est trop dangereux ! Et depuis quand nous décidons ? Capitaine, nous résoudrons cette enquête même sans Olivia. Elle peut travailler dessus mais elle ne doit pas y participer… » Il criait toujours, ses poings toujours serrés.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de décider… » Elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir, parce qu'il l'a interrompu en s'avançant vers elle.

« Aucun droit ? Aucun droit ? Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, tu oses me dire que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter… » Il était choqué qu'elle lui dise une chose pareille. C'était à son tour de l'interrompre.

« La seule chose que tu veux c'est récupérer cette affaire, et je ne te la donnerai pas ! » Elle devenait complètement hystérique.

« Ce n'est pas de l'enquête dont je m'inquiète… » Il voulait qu'elle comprenne mais rien n'y faisait.

« Oh pitié Elliot… épargne-moi ta conférence sur la sécurité ! »

« Olivia ! Tu n'es pas invincible, et si tu ne te retires pas… » Il s'est approché à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Bien que la plupart des gens reculaient ou priaient, intimidés par la présence physique menaçante d'Elliot, Olivia, elle, ne bougeait pas. Au contraire, elle se penchait un peu en avant pour ne pratiquement laisser aucun espace entre eux.

« Quoi ? Que vas-tu faire Elliot ? M'ignorer ? Faire comme si je n'existais pas ? Désolée, mais j'y suis habituée… alors ça ne me fait pas peur ! » Son sarcasme ne la calmait pas, bien au contraire. Revivre les derniers mois l'énervait un peu plus.

Pendant quelques secondes ils se sont regardés droit dans les yeux, la guerre du bleu et du brun faisant rage, jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot se retourne et quitte le bureau, claquant la porte tellement fort que les cadres ont rebondi sur le mur. Cragen et Porter se sont lentement tournés pour la regarder.

Olivia a gagné. Mais si elle avait gagné, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de très important dans sa vie ?

xxxxxx

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Elliot s'est laissé tomber dans sa chaise. Il était furieux contre Olivia. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'elle était en danger en restant sur cette enquête ? Il est entré sur le compte Gmail qu'ils avaient installé pour lui sous le nom de Samuel T. Elliot, son nom de couverture. Le souvenir des photos brûlait son cerveau. Elle devait se retirer. Il avait quatre emails non lus.

Un du webmaster de Gmail, un de Matt Cerek alias Mikhail Brilev et deux d'Anatoly Gavlik. Matt lui disait qu'il le rencontrerait au bar O'Reilly pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensemble au club demain soir. Le premier de Gavlik indiquait qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré et qu'il était impatient de faire des affaires avec lui. Le second confirmait leur rencontre de samedi pour le dîner au club, ainsi que celle de mercredi, au départ prévue lundi. Il espérait que ce changement ne le dérangeait pas trop.

Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Olivia. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ces photos écœurantes traversaient son esprit. Il savait que ce n'était pas elle sur les photos. Mais l'avertissement était clair. Ces choses pouvaient lui arriver. Il y avait des photos d'une femme et d'un homme en contact intime, la femme apparemment consentante. Les visages des personnes avaient été remplacés par ceux d'Olivia et de Rhett. La seule pensée de les imaginer ensemble le rendait fou. Mais les photos devenaient progressivement violentes, la femme étant violée.

La série suivante de photos montrait la femme brutalement et sauvagement assassinée. Sa gorge était tranchée, sa poitrine lacérée, et des contusions couvraient son corps. La dernière série de photos représentait le mariage d'Olivia et de Rhett, leurs visages de nouveaux collés. Les premières montraient le couple posant pour le photographe. Les suivantes montraient la mariée égorgée, du sang étalé partout sur sa robe. L'idée qu'une telle chose soit faite à quelqu'un le répugnait, mais si cette chose devait arriver à sa Liv… il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Il n'y survivrait pas. Pourquoi ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle devait laisser tomber ? Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas qu'il mourrait s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose ?

Il avait réussi à obtenir les photos hors de son esprit, mais il continuait à l'entendre dire qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas l'enquête. Pourquoi Cragen ne l'obligeait pas à se retirer ? Et les mots qu'elle a dits… les pensait-elle vraiment ? L'ignorer ? Faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Naturellement qu'elle les pensait… parce que c'était vrai. Il avait fait ça pendant des mois.

Dès qu'il avait découvert que Kathy était enceinte, il avait compris qu'il devait laisser partir Olivia. Ceci s'était produit au moment où il avait enfin décidé de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il allait lui dire pourquoi il n'allait pas rentrer à la maison. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison. Et alors Kathy avait lâché cette bombe. Il avait dû arrêter d'envoyer des signaux à Olivia. Il avait alors agit comme elle l'a dit. Il l'avait ignoré, fait comme si elle n'existait pas. Il avait tellement bien joué le jeu qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle allait se marier. Elle allait épouser son frère ! Sa vie était un désastre !

xxxxxx

La porte du bureau de Cragen s'est ouverte, Olivia sortant d'un pas lourd, suivie de deux hommes au regard sinistre. Dean avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'elle se mettait vraiment en danger, qu'elle courait de gros risques en restant sur cette affaire. Cragen avait joué une carte plus personnelle, lui rappelant qu'il la considérait comme sa fille, et qu'il ne voulait pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive. Mais elle avait persisté dans sa décision. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Olivia était une femme têtue et cela n'avait étonné personne. Elle a néanmoins accepté d'être surveillée et de ne pas sortir seule.

Elliot a jeté un coup d'œil sur Olivia, qui le regardait d'un air menaçant, signifiant qu'elle était toujours extrêmement fâchée. Cragen les a de nouveau tous réunis pour les détails de la soirée suivante où Elliot et Cerek allaient rencontrer Gavlik. Munch et Olivia seraient dans le fourgon en surveillance et Fin et Lake seraient avec Porter et plusieurs de ses hommes, prêts à intervenir au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Il leur a ensuite dit de rentrer chez eux se reposer, mais qu'il les voulait de retour le lendemain avant dix heures.

« Fin, je voudrais te parler une minute. » Cragen a exigé.

« Oui monsieur. » Fin s'est approché du capitaine.

« Je veux que tu ramènes Olivia chez elle… je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille son équipier pour le moment. Ceux qui vont la surveiller doivent déjà être sur place. » Cragen observait Olivia rassembler ses affaires. Il voyait Elliot l'observer aussi.

« Compris. » Fin s'est avancé vers Olivia.

« Tu es prête ? » Il lui a demandé.

« Heu ouais…… » Elle a répondu, regardant Elliot au lieu de Fin. « On va te déposer chez toi. Viens. » Elle a dit à Elliot.

Ne prenant pas la peine de la regarder, il a éteint son ordinateur et s'est levé. « Inutile de faire un détour par le Queens. Je prendrai un taxi. »

Elle a soupiré. « Elliot…viens avec nous… » Elle a commencé.

« Non. Je prendrai un taxi. » Il s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

xxxxxx

**Voiture de Fin**

**Vendredi soir, 4 juillet**

Olivia était tranquille. L'aileron n'était pas un homme très bavard, et ce soir il savait qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête. Il la respectait beaucoup, et leur amitié l'un pour l'autre s'était renforcé avec cette dernière enquête.

« Rhett est le frère d'Elliot. » Elle a chuchoté, ses yeux toujours sur la route.

Pas sûr d'avoir compris correctement ce qu'elle lui avait dit, il s'est tourné vers elle. « Excuses-moi ? »

Elle lui a expliqué pourquoi Rhett ne portait pas le même nom qu'Elliot, les surnoms qu'ils s'étaient donnés, comment ils s'étaient perdus de vue et comment choqués ils avaient tous été en découvrant que Rhett Chapman, alias Manny Stabler, était le frère d'Elliot, alias Sonny Stabler. Quand elle a eu terminé, elle s'est tournée vers un Fin complètement ébahi.

« Whaou. Bon sang, le frère d'Elliot… »

« Ouais. Est-ce que la situation pourrait être pire ? » Elle a ri, mais plus de tristesse qu'autre chose.

« Qu'a fait Elliot quand il l'a découvert ? » Fin a demandé.

« Il… il… a été surpris… il ne s'en remet pas… »

« Ouais. » Fin ne savait pas quoi lui dire, la situation pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Le reste du trajet s'est effectué dans le silence. Il pensait qu'elle était bouleversée par l'enquête et le fait qu'ils voulaient tous qu'elle se retire. Mais autre chose la retournait encore plus. Olivia allait épouser le frère d'Elliot. Whaou.

xxxxxxx

**Salon de thé russe**

**Samedi soir, 5 juillet**

Le dîner était délicieux et le vin coulait à flots. Elliot et Matt faisaient attention de ne pas trop boire. Ils devaient être sobres si quelque chose se passait. Anatoly Gavlik était accompagné d'une jeune femme. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et était suffisamment belle pour n'avoir besoin d'aucun maquillage. Elliot se demandait juste si elle était une de ces femmes qui 'devait être gentille' ou simplement une invitée. Elle semblait soumise à Gavlik, même si elle discutait avec eux.

Elle regardait beaucoup Elliot, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. En effet, si elle était la femme de Gavlik, il ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. Elle lui a finalement demandé s'il avait déjà été au bar de Sasha et quand il lui a dit que non, elle lui a demandé si peut-être il avait été au bar d'Ivan. Il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais été, qu'il vivait à Chicago. Elle avait alors souri. Gavlik leur a donné quelques détails sur leurs futures affaires ensemble, ainsi que quelques documents à lire pour leur prochaine rencontre mercredi. De retour au bureau, ils se sont rendu compte que le simple fait d'avoir ces documents était déjà une preuve solide. La réunion avait été un succès.

**Résidence Chapman**

**Dimanche 6 juillet**

Kathy avait déposé Rhett chez lui vers 10h30. Il avait rencontré Olivia dans un petit café pour le déjeuner. Ils voulaient passer leur dernier jour ensemble détendus et calmes. Après le repas, ils avaient marché dans le parc en mangeant une glace à l'italienne. Ils sont ensuite retournés chez lui.

Elle n'avait pas parlé à Elliot depuis vendredi soir. Elle l'avait vu samedi pendant le briefing pour le travail sous couverture, mais ils n'avaient fait qu'échanger des commentaires sur le travail. Visiblement il recommençait à l'ignorer, comme elle le présageait. Tout cela la tracassait mais n'était pas aussi insurmontable qu'avant. Elle était fatiguée de ses jeux.

Ne voulant pas qu'il se fasse du souci pour elle quand il serait absent, elle ne lui avait pas parlé des photos et de la nouvelle menace. De toute manière il ne pouvait rien faire. Ils étaient allongés sur le divan, le DVD qu'ils regardaient venant de se terminer. La question qu'il lui avait posée avant qu'ils se séparent était toujours dans son esprit. Ils devaient en parler pour crever une fois pour toutes l'abcès. Il ne pouvait pas partir trois semaines dans un pays déchiré par la guerre avec cette chose entre eux.

Sa tête était sur son torse, les bras de Rhett fermement autour d'elle. Elle essayait de ne pas penser à son départ. Elle essayait de mémoriser la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de son parfum et la douceur de son souffle pendant qu'il chuchotait dans son oreille. Elle voulait arrêter le temps pour qu'il reste près d'elle.

« Liv… j'ai repensé à ce que je t'ai demandé… tu sais…pour Elliot. » Il a fait une pause, ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle, surtout maintenant.

« Et je veux que tu saches que cela n'importe pas. Que ce que tu as pu faire avant notre rencontre, même avec mon frère, n'importe pas. Nous avons tous les deux un passé. Ce qui compte est le présent. Me pardonnes-tu de te l'avoir demandé ? » Il parlait calmement, doucement.

Elle a souri et s'est un peu écartée pour regarder ses yeux. « Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé… il était marié… et oui… je te pardonne. »

Elle a pris son visage dans ses mains et l'a embrassé. Il aimait cette femme plus que n'importe quoi. Mais il pensait toujours à ce que Kathy lui avait dit.

« Toi et heu… Elliot… vous ne vous appelez jamais par vos vrais prénoms… vous avez l'air vraiment proches… c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé…» Les mots ne sortaient pas comme il l'avait prévu.

« Nous sommes équipiers depuis neuf ans et nous sommes d'excellents amis… naturellement nous sommes très proches. » Sa voix était douce. Elle était déterminée à ne pas se mettre en colère.

« Il semble y avoir plus… tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Je veux dire, pas comme ça… mais… tu as dit qu'à un moment… tu pensais… qu'il y avait une possibilité… pour plus, je veux être sûr que tu n'as aucun doutes… pour m'épouser. » Il bégayait.

Elle s'est levée et lui a fait face. « J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui a des doutes. »

Il a secoué sa tête et lui a tendu la main. « Non. Je n'ai aucun doute sur ce que je veux, Olivia. Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser. Je veux juste être sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Elle a plissé ses yeux. « Elliot est marié. Je t'aime. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Il s'est levé et lui a tourné le dos. Il a pris une grande inspiration et s'est de nouveau tourné vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je dois savoir… si… si Elliot était libre… serais-tu ici à cet instant ? » Sa voix était calme, mais son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine, attendant sa réponse avec beaucoup de crainte.

Il ne pouvait pas lui demandait ça. Incapable de mentir, la vérité étant inscrite sur son visage et dans ses yeux, elle a hésité un peu trop longtemps, alors il a repris la parole.

« Tu aimes mon frère plus que moi… » La douleur dans sa voix était indéniable.

Elle s'est approchée de lui, a mis sa main droite sur sa joue et sa gauche sur son cœur. « Non ! Non, Rhett ! Pas plus… juste différemment ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Rhett ! Je veux t'épouser. Je veux porter tes enfants. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. S'il te plaît, ne m'abandonne pas ! S'il te plaît… » Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle pleurait et priait. Et Olivia Benson ne priait jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas l'éloigner. En deux mois elle était devenue la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle aimait Elliot… il l'avait vu dans ses yeux… mais il pouvait l'accepter si elle l'aimait aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute jusqu'à ce que Kathy s'en mêle. Elle voulait peut-être simplement semer la zizanie entre eux. Non. Pourquoi ferait-elle ça? Elle avait tout intérêt à ce qu'Olivia reste avec lui pour l'éloigner d'Elliot.

Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était lui aussi mis à pleurer, tirant Olivia dans ses bras, la tenant aussi près de lui que possible. « Je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner, Liv. » Pas sans me battre il a pensé. « Je t'aime. »

« Oh Rhett, je t'aime aussi. Tellement. Tellement. » Elle s'est accrochée à lui, enterrant son visage dans son cou.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Mercredi 9 juillet**

La réunion était prévue pour 18h00. Matt et Elliot étaient habillés et prêts. Matt portait un costume et une cravate bleu marine et une chemise bleu claire. Elliot portait son costume noir qu'il gardait pour les occasions spéciales, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Olivia ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder. Il était si beau, et les lunettes qu'il portait lui donnaient l'impression d'être un riche homme d'affaires. Les deux hommes portaient des micros.

Ils avaient reçu leurs instructions sur le rôle qu'ils devaient jouer. Les micros avaient été installés, et les récepteurs cachés dans leur montre. Cragen leur avait distribué des sandwichs. Ils discutaient avec Dean des derniers détails de l'opération en mangeant. Fin et Munch parlaient, savourant également leur repas. Lake écoutait son ipod, secouant sa tête en rythme pendant qu'il mâchait. Olivia regardait distraitement le dossier devant elle, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'elle lisait. Elle était trop inquiète pour se concentrer et était écœurée à l'idée de manger quoi que ce soit.

Une main sur son épaule l'a effrayé. « La soirée va être longue… tu dois manger quelque chose. » La capitaine Cragen a déposé un sandwich à la dinde sur son bureau.

Elle a levé les yeux dans sa direction. « Merci, mais je ne peux vraiment rien avaler pour l'instant. »

« Tu penses à Rhett ? »

Elle avait été très tranquille ces deux derniers jours, préoccupée par le départ de Rhett. Dire au revoir avait été difficile. Il y avait eu beaucoup de larmes des deux côtés. Elle l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport et avait attendu jusqu'à ce que son avion soit disparu dans le ciel pour partir.

Elle avait eu des nouvelles de lui à son arrivée à Londres et de nouveau à son arrivée à Istanbul en Turquie. Le vol réel avait duré 19 heures. Ils étaient ensuite partis à Kaboul, en Afghanistan, avec un vol de 13 heures de plus. Il devait l'appeler à son arrivée mais ne l'avait pas encore fait.

« Heu… non… enfin oui… mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse. » Elle a de nouveau baissé les yeux à son bureau.

« Elliot. » Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. « Liv, il l'a déjà fait avant… tout ira bien. »

« Je sais… mais la plupart du temps j'étais avec lui… et cette fois-ci c'est sérieux… »

« Quand il a coincé ce flic ripoux, l'opération était dangereuse… et tout s'est bien passé. Et il a un agent du FBI avec lui. » La tentative de Cragen de la soulager ne fonctionnait pas.

« Capitaine… j'ai… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… je sens quelque chose… et s'il devait lui arriver quoi que ce soit… » Elle s'est arrêtée, ne voulant pas que Cragen sache ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui.

« Bien, il est l'heure d'y aller ! » Dean Porter a crié, chacun se levant immédiatement.

« Il ira bien, Olivia. » Cragen a serré son épaule. Il était hors de question qu'il lui dise qu'il avait lui aussi des craintes sur cette opération. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose allait se produire.

Dean est passé devant Olivia, suivi de Matt et Elliot. Elle a posé ses yeux sur Elliot, les deux autres hommes comprenant qu'ils devaient les laisser seuls.

« EL… » Elle a appelé son nom doucement, de sorte que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

Elle n'avait rien besoin de dire, son cœur et ses yeux parlaient pour elle. Et pour la première fois en plusieurs jours, la colère d'Elliot est tombée.

« Tout ira bien. Je ferai attention, Liv.» Il a souri.

Elle a baissé les yeux puis les a lentement levés vers lui. « EL… » Les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

Son sourire s'est agrandit. « Ouais… moi aussi. » Il a tendrement enlevé les cheveux de devant ses yeux. Elle a attrapé sa main et l'a serré fermement. Alors il est partit.

xxxxxx

**Salon de thé russe**

**Mercredi 9 juillet**

Ils avaient rencontré Vincent Sollecito et son épouse, Natalia. Paul Sollecito mâchait du chewing-gum et quand il lui a parlé en lui serrant la main, Elliot a reconnu le parfum des fameux chewing-gums. Elliot a énormément pris sur lui pour ne pas le massacrer pour ce qu'il avait fait à Olivia. La femme qui l'accompagnait, Rosa, était très jolie mais beaucoup plus jeune que Paul. Gavlik était là avec Mona, la même femme que pour l'autre rendez-vous. Seulement cette fois-ci il avait mentionné son nom de famille… Petrovsky. Elliot avait immédiatement réagi. Elle était la femme sur la bande vidéo qui avait acheté le matériel pour l'agression d'Olivia.

Elliot gardait un œil sur elle, observant étroitement chacun de ses mouvements. Elle était amicale avec Elliot mais le regardait toujours fixement comme elle l'avait fait samedi. A la fin de la soirée, il l'avait vu prendre Paul à part. Elle lui avait chuchoté quelque chose et il avait brusquement tourné sa tête vers Elliot. Elliot avait levé son verre dans sa direction et Paul avait souri. Quinze minutes plus tard Paul parlait avec Gavlik qui avait froncé les sourcils avant de lever lui aussi les yeux vers lui. Elliot avait réussi à dire à Cerek que quelque chose se passait, qu'il pensait que Mona les soupçonnait de quelque chose.

Après cela tout s'était déroulé normalement. Ils avaient conclus un accord pour leurs futures affaires. Le groupe de Giordani exigeaient une commission de vingt-cinq mille dollars à payer d'avance et vingt pour cent des bénéfices la première année. Ensuite les pourcentages baisseraient avec les années. En contrepartie, ils fournissaient à M. Elliot et M. Cerek autant de filles qu'ils désiraient.

Tous les papiers avaient été signés et Samuel T. Elliot avait reçu une copie et des instructions pour rencontrer le groupe de Giordani la semaine suivante. La transaction entière avait été enregistrée, Olivia et Munch écoutant tout depuis le fourgon garé quelques rues plus loin.

Les Sollecito et Gavlik étaient partis du club. Elliot et Matt s'étaient mis d'accord pour boire un verre. Elliot en avait besoin pour faire redescendre la pression.

« Capitaine… nous allons boire un verre, et nous sortirons quand il auront définitivement quitté le secteur. » Elliot a dit à Cragen.

« Vous méritez ce verre, mais faites vite. » Cragen a répondu.

Matt s'est levé pour aller commander à boire, mais quand il a voulu sortir son portefeuille il ne l'a pas trouvé. Elliot lui a alors tendu le sien.

« Tiens… les boissons sont sur le compte de Samuel T. Elliot. » Il a souri.

« Super, parce que je ne trouve pas mon portefeuille. J'ai dû le poser quand ils m'ont équipé avec le micro et j'ai oublié de le reprendre. » Matt a pris le portefeuille.

Il est revenu avec leur boisson. Il a donné à Elliot son rhum coca et a mis le portefeuille dans sa poche.

« Apparemment tout s'est bien passé. » Matt a dit avant de vider un tiers de sa bière d'un seul trait.

« Ouais… je pense que tout est en place pour les faire éclater. » Elliot a convenu, avalant la moitié de son verre, grimaçant à la boisson trop forte.

« Tu penses que Mona nous suspecte? » Matt a demandé, se penchant en avant.

« J'en suis sûr… mais tout s'est passé comme nous le souhaitions. » Il a souri en tapotant sa poche contenant la copie du contrat. « Et nous avons la preuve par écrit. »

Ils ont fini leur boisson et ont quitté le bar. Fin, Lake, Dean et ses hommes, les agents Dave Smythe et Richard McDougall, suivaient de près. Ils ont alors été entraînés dans une ruelle sombre. Normalement, leurs micros auraient dû être arrêtés, mais Olivia avait insisté pour que tout soit en place jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rentrés sans risques. Et elle continuait d'écouter toutes leurs conversations.

Elle a alors entendu Elliot dire 'bon sang' et Matt 'lâchez-moi !' La dernière chose qu'elle a entendue a été Elliot demandant 'qu'est-ce que vous voulez Gavlik ? ' Après plus rien.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! » Elle a crié.

Cragen était avec Munch, deux types de la scientifique et deux agents du FBI. Les six têtes se sont rapidement tournées vers elle.

« Capitaine, ça a mal tourné ! » Elle a couru vers eux, la terreur sur son visage les mettant immédiatement sur l'alarme.

Cragen et Munch l'ont rencontré à mi-chemin, alors que dans la distance des coups de feu se sont fait entendre.

Ils ont voulu monter dans le fourgon mais les clefs étaient introuvables. Ils ont tous commencé à crier quand la radio de la police a crépité.

« Ici l'agent du FBI Richard McDougall. J'ai besoin d'une ambulance… de plusieurs ambulances… à l'angle du salon de thé russe et de la cinquante-septième. » Il a alors dit les mots qu'aucun flic ne veut entendre. « Officiers à terre ! Je répète… Plusieurs officiers à terre ! »


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 29 - Attaque**

**Angle de la cinquante-septième rue **

**Mercredi 9 juillet**

Oubliez les clefs ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Olivia a sauté du fourgon et a commencé à courir, Cragen et Munch derrière elle. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Elle les essuyait avec le dos de sa main pour que simplement des nouvelles prennent leur place. Son cœur qui martelait déjà dans sa poitrine avec la peur menaçait maintenant d'exploser avec l'effort physique. Ses cuisses commençaient à brûler mais elle ne ralentissait pas. Le bruit des sirènes des ambulances devenait de plus en plus fort. Puis les lumières des gyrophares ont apparues.

Elle essayait de ne pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait. Son cœur lui faisait mal à la simple idée. Tragique, même. Oh mon dieu, pas Elliot… non, non, non ! Non ! Il était impensable qu'il soit blessé… ou pire. Mais plusieurs scénarios comblaient son esprit… et ils n'étaient pas bons. Elle était un flic chevronné, un super inspecteur. Elle avait entendu les coups de feu… il y en avait eu au moins vingt-cinq. Cela ressemblait à des rafales de mitrailleuse. Ce qui incluait beaucoup de balles… quelqu'un était forcément blessé…… et mort. S'il vous plaît mon dieu pas Elliot ! S'il vous plaît ! Mais il y avait aussi les autres… s'il vous plaît… pas Dean, pas Fin, pas Lake, pas Matt…

**Ruelle près du salon de thé russe**

**Mercredi 9 juillet**

Quand Elliot et Matt ont été entraînés dans la ruelle et attaqués, Elliot avait d'abord pensé à une attaque aléatoire. Puis il avait vu que Luka Sorokin et Boris Borishenko étaient leurs agresseurs. Il savait qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Quelque chose était braquée sur sa poitrine. Et il savait quel genre d'arme c'était quand il a vu la courroie en cuir autour de l'épaule de Luka. Ce n'était pas bon. Il a clairement identifié l'arme quand dans sa vision périphérique il a vu Boris menacer Matt… un MP5… donc Luka en avait certainement un aussi. Pas bon du tout. Gavlik est sorti de derrière les poubelles.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Gavlik ? » Elliot a exigé.

Gavlik a fait un signe de tête à Luka qui a immédiatement retiré sa montre à Elliot. Boris a fait la même chose à Matt. Ils les ont jetées au sol puis écrasées. À ce moment-là, Dean et les autres, réalisant ce qui s'était passé, étaient immédiatement intervenus.

« FBI ! Plus un geste ! » Dean a crié, son pistolet dirigé sur Gavlik.

Gavlik a crié quelque chose en Russe et alors tout est allé très vite. Il y a alors eu des cris et des coups de feu. Elliot a essayé de se jeter derrière une poubelle mais il était trop tard. Il a senti le côté gauche de sa poitrine brûler. Et puis juste après sa cuisse gauche. Avant de tomber au sol, il a vu Matt être projeté en arrière dans une pile de cartons, son sang s'étalant rapidement sur sa chemise.

Tout était terminé aussi vite que tout avait commencé. Un silence court. Puis une voix. « Appelez le 911 ! » « Plusieurs officiers à terre. Je répète ! Plusieurs officiers à terre ! » « Je pense qu'il est mort ! » « Venez m'aider ! » La dernière chose qu'il a entendu était Fin crier son nom. « Elliot ! Elliot ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Et sa dernière pensée a été qu'au moins il avait dit à Olivia qu'il l'aimait avant de mourir. Ils s'étaient tout dits dans leur dernier contact visuel. Il lui avait souri. Il avait touché sa main. La colère ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'elle se rappellerait de lui. Il a essayé de parler ou d'ouvrir les yeux pour répondre à Fin, mais ses poumons ne lui permettaient pas de faire un son et ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Alors tout est devenu noir et son esprit est tombé dans l'oubli.

--

L'aileron était malade. Il essayait de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'il avait vu. Porter avait été touché, mais il ignorait si ses blessures étaient graves ou non. McDougall essayait de l'aider. Lake était à côté de Dean quand les coups de feu avaient éclatés. Il avait été touché au moins trois fois. Il était mort quand Fin s'était approché de lui. Un uniforme qui passait par là avait entendu les tirs et s'était arrêté pour aider. Il surveillait Gavlik, Paul, Luka et les deux femmes avec son arme tandis que d'autres leur passaient les menottes. Des passants étaient aux côtés de l'agent Smythe qui était vivant mais inconscient. D'autres aidaient un autre homme blessé. Fin a ensuite été voir Matt. Lui aussi était mort.

Il y avait deux autres hommes à terre entre lui et Elliot. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient morts ou vivants et il n'a pas pris le temps de regarder. Il s'est précipité vers Elliot. Il était vivant mais son pouls était très faible. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il l'appelait mais il ne répondait pas. Il a desserré sa cravate et a déchiré sa chemise pour atteindre la blessure sur sa poitrine. Il s'est servi de la cravate pour appuyer au point d'impact… une tentative vaine pour arrêter le saignement. Il a hurlé aux ambulanciers de se dépêcher. Elliot a été le premier évacué. Alors il a entendu quelqu'un dire que Matt n'était pas mort. Il a été chargé dans l'ambulance avec Elliot. Fin voulait les accompagner mais devait rester pour aider. Elliot était dans de bonnes mains maintenant.

--

Olivia était à bout de souffle, ses jambes étaient faibles, son corps entier tremblait, mais elle ne s'est pas arrêtée. Seule l'adrénaline la faisait avancer. Il y avait plusieurs ambulances, un camion de pompiers, trois voitures de police et deux voitures banalisées, montrant avec certitude que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit. Elle a vu un ambulancier fermer les portes d'une ambulance avant que celle-ci parte en trombe, toutes sirènes hurlantes. Elle s'est arrêtée vers une autre ambulance, garée à moitié sur le trottoir au bord de la ruelle. Dean était sur la civière qu'ils étaient sur le point de charger dans le véhicule. Elle a montré son insigne et a demandé à un médecin s'il allait bien. Il a regardé Dean puis s'est tourné vers elle. Il lui a chuchoté 'probablement' avant de le monter dans l'ambulance. Elle s'est penchée vers lui et a embrassé son front. « Ca va aller Dean. Ca va aller. »Derrière lui sur une autre civière il y avait Dave, blessé lui aussi.

Quand elle s'est engouffrée dans la ruelle, elle n'était pas préparée à voir ce qui était devant elle. Elle a reconnu Fin. Elle a couru vers lui, regardant rapidement les victimes étendues au sol. Elle ne voyait pas l'homme qu'elle cherchait désespérément.

« Fin ! Où est Elliot ? Il va bien ? S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'il n'a rien. » Les mots se précipités comme le vent pendant un orage, et les larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

« Il a été touché. Il est en route pour l'hôpital. Matt aussi. » Fin lui a expliqué.

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras. « Tu vas bien ? » Elle l'a regardé, ses yeux remplis de souci.

Il s'est reculé en secouant la tête. « Non… je ne vais pas bien… mais je n'ai pas été touché, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Bien. Bien. Et Elliot ? » Elle regardait le carnage autour d'elle. « Est-ce que… c'est… grave ? »

Fin ne pouvait pas lui mentir. « Il n'allait pas bien, Liv. Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais il était vivant. »

Son esprit pensait à des choses qu'elle refusait. Ca n'était pas possible. « Je dois y aller… je dois le voir. » Elle a chuchoté. « Et pour Matt ? »

« Je pensais qu'il était mort… mais quelqu'un a trouvé un pouls… »

Elle a incliné la tête. « J'ai vu Dean et Dave… ils étaient vivants. Où est Ches ? » Elle regardait autour d'elle mais ne le voyait pas. « Il est parti à l'hôpital lui aussi ? »

Fin ne lui répondait pas. Cragen et Munch se sont approchés d'eux au même moment. Ils avaient des visages sinistres. Ils avaient entendu Olivia poser la question pour Lake. Mais les yeux de Fin leur disaient ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas savoir.

Plus de larmes ont coulé de ses yeux. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'est pas… » Elle peinait à respirer. Elle a regardé de nouveau autour d'elle et a vu des corps recouverts d'un drap. Elle s'est approchée et l'a doucement soulevé. C'était Vinny Sollecito. Elle est allée au prochain. C'était une femme qu'elle n'a pas connue. Elle est allée au troisième.

Cragen a posé sa main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. « Olivia…… non. » Sa voix était épaisse avec l'émotion, ses yeux tristes.

Elle a stoppé son mouvement. « C'est lui ? C'est Ches ? » Cragen a incliné la tête pour lui dire oui. Elle s'est alors jetée dans ses bras en sanglotant.

Deux ambulances de plus sont parties pour emmener rapidement les blessés à l'hôpital.

Mâcher et Fin essuyaient leurs yeux en touchant Olivia sur le dos pour la consoler.

« EL ! Je veux voir Elliot ! S'il vous plaît ! Emmenez-moi à lui ! J'ai besoin de lui ! Je dois le voir ! » Elle réussissait à peine à parler par ses larmes.

Le FBI et la scientifique s'afféraient sur la scène, essayant de trouver des indices sur ce qui s'était passé. Olivia a alors vu le camion chargé de prendre les corps sans vie des victimes s'approcher. Elle s'est précipité dans un coin de la ruelle et a vidé le contenu de son estomac. Elle avait perdu Lake, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Elliot.

Cragen a demandé à un sapeur-pompier dans quel hôpital les victimes avaient été amenées. Il lui a répondu qu'elles avaient été partagées dans deux lieux différents, l'hôpital Beth Israël pour certaines et l'hôpital presbytérien de New York pour les autres. Fin a expliqué qu'Elliot était dans la première ambulance. Le sapeur-pompier lui a indiqué que les deux premières ambulances étaient allées à l'hôpital le plus proche… le Beth Israël. Cragen a demandé à des officiers de les conduire là-bas. Quelques minutes plus tard ils entraient dans la salle des urgences.

**Hôpital Beth Israël**

**Mercredi soir, 9 juillet**

Cragen a montré son insigne à la personne aux admissions et a demandé des nouvelles des victimes par balles qui avaient été amenées il y avait environ vingt minutes. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire puisqu'elles étaient toutes à cet instant dans les mains des médecins. Elle leur a montré des chaises pour qu'ils patientent pendant qu'elle allait se renseigner.

Munch s'est assis sur une chaise le long du mur. Fin s'est assis en face de lui, ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien. » Munch a dit à son ancien associé.

« Je ne vais pas bien. Je n'irai jamais bien. » Fin a parlé sans relever la tête.

Munch s'est penché pour mettre une main sur son épaule. « Je suis là pour toi… rappelles-toi ça, ok ? »

« Ouais…merci. Merci. » Fin a répondu.

Olivia arpentait la salle. Cragen l'a arrêté. « Assieds-toi un peu. » Il a touché son bras.

« Don… qu'est-ce que je vais faire si… si EL… je ne peux pas… » Elle s'est arrêtée, les larmes faisant de nouveau leur apparition.

« Fin a dit qu'il était vivant… nous devons rester positifs… il est fort… il s'en sortira… » Il essayait plus de se convaincre lui que de convaincre Olivia.

Elle a recommencé à arpenter la pièce, alors Cragen est allé s'asseoir avec Munch et Fin. Après quinze minutes et aucunes nouvelles, Olivia s'est assise à côté de Munch. Il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a serré contre lui. Des larmes ont fait leur apparition mais elle les a rapidement essuyées. Encore cinq minutes ont passé.

« Combien de temps encore allons-nous devoir attendre ? » Elle regardait en direction de la double porte menant aux salles d'examen.

Une femme est arrivée au même moment par les portes et s'est approchée de la personne aux admissions. Ils ont parlé quelques instants, puis elle s'est dirigée vers eux. Ils se sont rapidement levés.

« Comment va Elliot ? Je veux dire, l'inspecteur Stabler ? » Olivia a demandé.

« Nous avons quatre blessés par balles dont nous nous occupons actuellement. Un docteur viendra dès que possible pour vous donner les détails et leur nom. » Elle a souri tristement puis est repartie.

Olivia commençait vraiment à s'affoler, ce qui inquiétait Cragen. « Olivia… ils peuvent peut-être te donner quelque chose pour te détendre… »

« Quoi ? Oh, non… non. » La seule chose qui pouvait la détendre était de savoir qu'Elliot allait bien.

Elle est retournée s'asseoir et a penché sa tête contre le mur. Elle a fermé ses yeux pour se calmer. Mais alors des images d'Elliot couvert de sang lui sont apparues. Elle les a rouverts immédiatement. Elle devait voir Elliot.

Des hommes en costumes sombres ont fait leur entrée dans la salle. Cragen a su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de FBI. Il s'est levé pour se présenter, puis a présenté son équipe. Il y avait le supérieur de Dean et trois de ses agents.

Soudainement Cragen a pensé à quelque chose. « Quelqu'un a pensé à appeler Kathy ? » Il a regardé ses trois inspecteurs. Ils ont fait signe que non. « Nous avons été trop occupés par la situation… je vais l'appeler. »

Il s'est éloigné pour téléphoner et est revenu quelques minutes plus tard. « J'ai envoyé une voiture la chercher. »

« Comment allait-elle ? » Olivia a demandé.

« Perturbée… mais assez calme. » Il a répondu.

Vingt minutes ont encore passé. Olivia perdait petit à petit le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait. Elle craignait à tout moment de tomber en miettes devant tout le monde. Elle a désespérément dû voir Elliot. Le toucher. Savoir qu'il allait bien.

Les portes se sont de nouveau ouvertes, mais cette fois-ci un docteur s'est avancé vers eux. Il les a salués sans un sourire. « Je suis le docteur Tharpe, chirurgien en chef. Vous êtes ici pour les victimes de la fusillade ? »

Olivia a senti son cœur se serrer. Cragen a fait un pas en avant, prolongeant sa main.

« Capitaine Donald Cragen, NYPD. Parmi ces hommes figure un de mes inspecteurs, les autres sont des agents du FBI. Voici leur patron, John Brigham. Que pouvez-vous nous dire? » Cragen a demandé.

« Trois hommes ont été clairement identifiés. Nous ignorons qui est le quatrième. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre que deux des victimes ont succombé à leurs blessures. Pour les deux autres, un est en salle de réanimation et l'autre est toujours en chirurgie. Vous voulez leurs noms ? »

Les genoux d'Olivia se sont affaiblis quand le docteur a dit que deux avaient succombé et elle est tombée vers Munch. Lui et Fin l'ont vite attrapé et soutenu. Cela voulait dire qu'Elliot avait cinquante pour cent de chances d'être mort, et donc cinquante pour cent de chances d'être vivant.

Cragen a jeté un bref regard sur son équipe puis s'est tourné vers le docteur. « Nous sommes prêts à entendre les nouvelles. »

Une voix dans la tête d'Olivia criait. Non. Non, je ne suis pas prête. Je ne suis pas prête. Tant que je ne sais pas qu'Elliot est vivant je ne suis pas prête.

Le docteur a sorti un carnet de sa blouse blanche et l'a ouvert. « Les hommes identifiés sont Dean Giancarlo Porter, Samuel T. Elliot et Stephen David Smythe. »

Olivia retenait son souffle. Comme les autres d'ailleurs. Deux hommes étaient morts. Lequels? Le docteur Tharpe a fait une pause, ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer. Cragen lui a donné un signe de tête. Il a repris la lecture de ses notes.

« M. Smythe était décédé à son arrivée et M. Elliot a suivi approximativement à 21h01. Je suis désolé. » Il parlait tranquillement et doucement.

Un cri perçant est venu d'Olivia. Un cri de désespoir, de chagrin, de douleur. Et alors elle s'est mise à pleurer. Sa tristesse étant incontrôlable, elle s'est effondrée au plancher.

Personne n'avait remarqué la femme blonde et mince qui était apparue par la porte des urgences. Elle observait la scène devant elle, totalement confuse d'abord, complètement horrifiée ensuite quand elle s'est rendu compte de ce que ces pleurs signifiaient.

« Non ! Non ! Nonnnnn ! Il n'est pas mort ! C'est impossible ! Elliot n'est pas mort ! Je le saurais ! Je l'aurais senti ! Elliot ! Elliot ! » Olivia a crié son nom, se levant rapidement pour aller vers la double porte. Fin l'a attrapé juste avant qu'elle l'atteigne.

« Non ma belle. Non. Shhhhhhhhhhh…je suis là… » Il l'a tirée contre lui, la tenant serrée pendant qu'elle luttait pour se libérer.

« Lâches- moi ! Je dois voir Elliot ! Il a besoin de moi ! Lâches-moi Fin ! Je jure que je vais te frapper si tu ne me laisses pas partir ! » Elle criait et pleurait, se débattant autant qu'elle pouvait. « Elliot ! Elliot ! Je viens ! J'arrive ! Attends-moi ! Laisses-moi partir ! Il a besoin de moi… il a besoin de moi… j'ai besoin de lui ! » Ses sanglots ont redoublé d'intensité, se calmant une minute pour ensuite recommencer à se battre contre lui.

« Lâches-moi ! Laisses-moi voir Elliot ! Maintenant ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Je dois le voir. Il a besoin de moi ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Il a besoin de moi ! Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre ! Je dois lui dire quelque chose ! S'il te plaît. EL ! Elliot ! EL ! » Sa voix devenait rauque à force de crier et pleurer.

Cragen et Munch aussi lui parlaient, la touchaient, essayaient de la calmer. Fin, quant à lui, la retenait toujours autant qu'il pouvait. Cragen savait que rien ne soulagerait Olivia Benson. Jamais. Il savait aussi qu'aujourd'hui il avait perdu trois inspecteurs. Chester Lake, Elliot Stabler…et Olivia Benson. Parce que si Elliot était mort, alors Olivia l'était aussi.

Le docteur Tharpe est revenu avec une seringue à la main. Quelques instants plus tard, Olivia s'effondrait de nouveau au plancher. Le docteur les a conduit dans une petite salle, et Fin, qui l'avait dans ses bras, l'a doucement déposé sur le divan.

« Elle va se réveiller d'ici dix à quinze minutes, mais elle sera beaucoup plus calme. » Le docteur a dit au capitaine.

Kathy est apparue dans la porte, son visage souillé de larmes. « Elliot est partit. » Personne ne lui avait rien dit mais en voyant la réaction d'Olivia, elle avait compris.

Cragen s'est précipité vers elle. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et elle s'est laissée tomber dans lui. « Kathy, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Quand pourrais-je le voir ? »

« Heu… ils ont dit que… ils doivent… heu… il a été opéré… et… heu…ils vont devoir faire une autopsie… et… cela prendra un peu de temps… pour qu'il soit visible… » Il luttait pour les mots.

Munch est venu l'étreindre lui aussi. « Il était mon ami Kathy… et un homme bon. » Il a essuyé des larmes de ses yeux.

« Merci. » Elle a répondu tranquillement.

Fin est venu lui aussi mais n'a rien dit. Il l'a juste tenu dans ses bras un long moment. « Cet abruti va me manquer. » Il s'est écarté d'elle et a essuyé ses propres larmes. Elle a souri. « A moi aussi. »

« Est-ce que les enfants savent ? » Cragen lui a demandé.

« Non… je voulais savoir d'abord comment il allait… »

Kathy était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux moments qu'elle avait partagé avec Elliot. Elle s'est souvenue de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle était nouvelle dans l'école, lui était co-capitaine de l'équipe de hockey. Il était passé près d'elle, leur regard s'était croisé et quand elle avait vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus et qu'il lui avait souri, elle avait su qu'elle était amoureuse. Deux jours plus tard il l'attendait vers son casier. Elle s'est rappelée du soir où elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Il était bouleversé parce qu'il devait abandonnait l'université et le hockey. Mais il l'avait accepté comme un homme et lui avait dit qu'il trouverait du travail, qu'il l'épouserait et qu'ils élèveraient leur bébé.

Elle avait vu sa fierté à chacune de la naissance de ses enfants. Il adorait ses enfants. Et ils allaient être terrassés par la mort de leur père. Les années avant leur séparation avaient été dures… les disputes et les accusations. Mais quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte, il était revenu à la maison et avait pris ses responsabilités, comme elle le prévoyait. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas revenir. Elle pensait qu'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pensait que c'était Olivia, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle savait qu'Elliot aimait Olivia… qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Il essayait de cacher ses sentiments, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui dès qu'il la regardait. Et elle savait qu'Olivia ressentait la même chose. Une femme sent ces choses.

Curieusement, elle était désolée pour eux. Ils seraient mort l'un pour l'autre mais n'avaient jamais agis sur leurs sentiments. Il était trop catholique pour rompre ses vœux de mariage. Et Olivia n'aurait jamais toléré qu'il fasse une telle chose. Elle respectait beaucoup trop Kathy et ses enfants pour faire cela. Il était douloureux de savoir qu'Elliot était parti...elle l'aimait… elle avait été avec lui la majeure partie de sa vie...il allait terriblement lui manquer. Mais elle était étonnée de ne pas être aussi dévastée qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait vécu dans la crainte de ce moment pendant quatorze ans.

Et peut-être qu'il y a des années, elle aurait été dévastée. Elle aurait réagi comme Olivia. Avec le désespoir total. Mais elle n'était pas Olivia. Elle s'est rendue compte que bien qu'elle aimait Elliot… et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours...elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Elle aurait dû le laisser partir il y a des années...ne jamais lui demander de revenir à la maison. Ils auraient pu tous les deux commencer une nouvelle vie. Mais maintenant il était trop tard pour lui. Trop tard pour Olivia. Alors elle a pensé à Rhett. Olivia semblait l'aimer, mais en analysant tout, et même en ne sachant pas qu'il était le frère d'Elliot, elle avait dû voir des similitudes entre eux. Rhett était un Elliot de remplacement. Elle ne serait jamais tombée aussi vite pour quelqu'un. Elle aimait Rhett mais il serait toujours le second. Elle a soupiré et a fermé ses yeux. La vie était si compliquée.

Ils attendaient dans le silence pour pouvoir voir Elliot. Cinq minutes, dix, quinze. Alors Olivia s'est réveillée. Elle gémissait doucement. Cragen s'est approché d'elle, balayant les cheveux de ses yeux.

« El…… » Elle a chuchoté. Puis elle a froncé les sourcils.

« J'ai besoin d'Elliot… s'il vous plaît… Elliot. » Elle a gémi son nom, ses mains cherchant à tâtons pour le trouver.

Kathy avait l'impression d'écouter clandestinement quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas entendre. Cette femme appelait son mari et elle ressentait de la compassion pour elle. Quelle ironie. Quel gâchis.

« Ne me laisses pas El… tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là… ne me quitte pas… » Lentement, ses yeux se sont ouverts. Elle a regardé autour d'elle, totalement confuse.

« Olivia… le docteur t'a donné un calmant… tu es à l'hôpital. » Cragen l'observait étroitement.

Il a dû l'aider à s'asseoir. « A l'hôpital… » Elle a regardé autour et a vu Kathy. Elle a secoué sa tête. « Non… non… il n'est pas mort. Je le saurais, je le sentirais. Kathy, il n'est pas parti. » Sa voix était rauque et tranquille.

Kathy a regardé Olivia. Son visage était pâle. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle ne ressemblait pas à l'Olivia qu'elle connaissait… confiante et sûre d'elle. Kathy était tout à coup nauséeuse. Elle s'est penchée vers Munch. « Je dois aller aux toilettes… je reviens. »

Après le départ de Kathy, un jeune homme est entré avec un sac en plastique avec l'inscription 'hôpital Beth Israël' et en dessous 'Samuel T. Elliot'. « Ce sont les affaires de M. Elliot… il sera prêt dans environ dix minutes. » Le jeune homme a donné le sac à Cragen et a tranquillement quitté la pièce.

Cragen regardait Olivia avec le sac dans ses mains. Elle a tendu la main pour le prendre. Elle l'a posé sur ses genoux, le regardant juste. Elle a passé son doigt sur son nom. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Qu'allait-elle faire sans lui ? Il était son oxygène… son sang. Comment allait-elle continuer sans lui ? Elle ne pourrait pas. Elle le savait. Elle l'a ouvert lentement et a glissé sa main à l'intérieur. Sur les vêtements pliés, il y avait un portefeuille. Elle l'a pris dans ses mains, touchant le cuir noir usé.

Lentement, elle l'a ouvert. Il y avait une photo d'Elliot. Ses yeux bleus perçant la regardaient. Elle a souri… juste un peu. Elle a passé son doigt sur son visage et des larmes sont tombées de ses yeux. Elle a lu le nom sur le faux permis … 'Samuel T. Elliot'… un sanglot est venu de sa gorge. Fin a fait un pas vers elle mais elle a levé sa main pour l'arrêter. Elle a repris ses esprits. Elle a trouvé vingt-trois dollars, une photo de ses cinq enfants ensemble, et une de lui portant Eli juste après sa naissance. Elle a fermé le portefeuille et l'a replacé dans le sac. Kathy était revenue des toilettes et était hypnotisée par les gestes d'Olivia.

Elle a alors retiré sa veste. La couleur était plus foncée le long du revers et vers les boutons. Du sang. C'était du sang. Le sang d'Elliot. Elle l'a doucement amené à son visage, voulant inhaler une dernière fois l'odeur du parfum d'Elliot. Elle a écarté la veste de son visage, un regard étrange dans ses yeux. Elle l'a de nouveau apporté à son nez. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle l'a étendue sur ses genoux, fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle touchait le tissu. Elle l'a sentie une troisième fois puis l'a retirée, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle a regardé dans le sac, puis a levé les yeux vers les personnes l'entourant.

« Ce n'est pas Elliot… » Elle a chuchoté. « Ce n'est pas sa veste ! » Sa voix était plus forte. Elle s'est levée et s'est précipitée vers la porte.

« Olivia ! Attends ! » Cragen a couru après elle, les autres suivant derrière. Elle courait presque, tenant la veste dans sa main.

Des infirmières ont essayé de l'arrêter, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à trouver Elliot.

« Olivia ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu ? » Cragen l'avait presque rattrapé.

Elle a brandi la veste. « Ce n'est pas Elliot ! Il avait son costume noir. Celui-ci est bleu marine ! Il n'est pas mort ! Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas mort! »

Le docteur Tharpe, entendant l'agitation, est sorti d'une salle à leur gauche. « Que se passe-t-il ? » Il regardait sévèrement Olivia.

« Ce n'est pas la veste d'Elliot ! » Elle a levé la veste devant lui. « Je veux le voir ! Je veux voir l'homme qui est mort ! Maintenant ! Elliot n'est pas mort ! » Elle tremblait et criait, faisant tout le monde la regarder comme si elle était folle. Mais elle s'en moquait.

Le docteur Tharpe l'a regardé puis lui a montré la salle qu'il venait juste de quitter. En entrant, ils ont immédiatement vu un corps allongé sous un drap, une infirmière se tenant à son côté. Le docteur a alors fait un signe de tête à l'infirmière qui s'est avancée près de sa tête et a abaissé le drap.

A la vue du visage de l'homme, il y a eu un halètement collectif. La main de Kathy est montée à sa bouche, elle a fondu en larmes et s'est tournée vers Cragen, enterrant son visage dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle. Sa vue s'est soudainement brouillée avec ses propres larmes. Fin et Munch étaient choqués mais se tenaient prêt à aider Olivia si elle avait besoin d'eux. Et de nouveau elle s'est mise à pleurer. Des larmes incontrôlables. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle était si étourdie qu'elle a cru tomber. Au lieu de cela elle s'est reculée et s'est retournée, tombant nez à nez avec le docteur.


	31. Chapter 31

Salut tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre…je n'en posterai un nouveau que lundi parce que demain je pars en week-end jusqu'à dimanche soir. Alors bonne lecture à vous, et à bientôt !!!

**Chapitre 30 - Soulagement**

« Où est-il ? Je veux le voir. Et maintenant ! Je dois le voir ! S'il vous plaît ! » Olivia a exigé, son cœur battant si vite que ses poumons brûlaient par sa respiration erratique.

Le docteur Tharpe la regardait fixement, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. « Voir qui ? »

« Ce n'est pas Elliot ! Je veux voir qui est en réanimation ! » Olivia essayait de ne pas crier mais sa patience était à bout.

« Pas Elliot ? Mais la carte d'identité… savez-vous qui est cet homme ? »

« Oui. L'agent du FBI Matt Cerek. Il était infiltré avec Elliot. » Capitaine Cragen a répondu, regardant fixement le corps de Matt.

« Pourquoi avait-il la carte d'identité de M. Elliot sur lui ? » Le docteur était sous le choc.

« Nous ne savons pas… mais nous savons que ce n'est pas Elliot. » Cragen a froncé les sourcils, se posant la même question.

Les yeux du docteur se sont élargis et sa bouche s'est ouverte. « Ok… c'est par là. » Le docteur les a menés à la salle de réanimation.

Olivia a ouvert la marche, tout le monde derrière elle. Elle n'avait qu'un seul but, qu'une seule quête. Elliot.

« Habituellement nous n'acceptons qu'une seule personne à la fois, mais comme c'est une situation extrêmement peu commune… je pense que vous pouvez tous entrer. » Le docteur a ouvert la porte.

Sur le lit froid et blanc était étendu Elliot Stabler. Blessé. Dans un état critique. Mais vivant. Olivia s'est mise à trembler violemment et incontrôlablement. Son cœur battait fort mais pour une raison totalement différente cette fois-ci. La joie allait le faire éclater. Des torrents de larmes ont coulé sur ses joues. Le choc était si grand qu'elle est tombée à genoux. Elle est tombée si vite que ni Munch ni Fin n'ont eu le temps de l'attraper. Ils l'ont aidé à se relever. Elliot était relié à une myriade de machines, sa poitrine était entièrement bandée et sa jambe était maintenue en l'air, plâtrée jusqu'à sa hanche. Il était grièvement blessé, mais il était vivant ! Il était vivant ! Vivant !

Kathy s'est avancée vers sa tête, appelant son nom, l'étreignant et l'embrassant. Il n'y a eu aucune réponse. Le docteur Tharpe est intervenu.

« Je suis désolé… mais M. Elliot… » Il a commencé.

« Son prénom est Elliot. Elliot Stabler. » Kathy lui a expliqué. « Je suis son épouse. »

Le docteur a jeté un coup d'œil sur le capitaine Cragen. « Il était en infiltration, vous vous rappelez ? Nous avons gardé une partie de son vrai nom. La carte d'identité est fausse. » Cragen a expliqué.

Le docteur Tharpe commençait à comprendre. « Je vois. Et bien, M. Stabler est très faible… faites attention. Ne bousculez ni lui, ni son lit. » Il a parlé fermement en prenant Kathy par le bras pour la retirer du lit.

Cragen a mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Olivia, lui rappelant sans mots qu'il était là. Elle s'est penché vers lui et quand il l'a senti trembler, il a mis son bras autour de ses épaules et l'a serré contre lui.

« Comment… va-t-il ? » Olivia a trouvé la force de demander, n'enlevant jamais ses yeux d'Elliot.

« Quand il est arrivé, sa fréquence cardiaque était à 56, sa respiration à 35, et sa tension artérielle à 8,6. Il n'était pas en grande forme. Il avait des blessures… la plus importante dans le côté gauche de la poitrine. Une intervention a été éxigée…… une aiguille a été insérée dans la poche autour du cœur pour retirer le fluide qui empêchait son cœur de battre correctement… ce qui l'a beaucoup soulagé. Ce fluide bloquait son cœur et les artères l'entourant. Nous avons ensuite trouvé des lésions sur les parois de son poumon gauche. Une balle de 9 mm a été retirée. Des sutures internes ont été faites pour arrêter le saignement. » Le docteur Tharpe a fait une pause, regardant les personnes autour de lui.

Il a continué son résumé sur l'état d'Elliot. « La plupart des victimes avec ces blessures ne se remettent pas aussi bien. M. Stabler a une excellente condition physique et a eu la chance d'être transféré dans un établissement spécialisé dans ce genre de blessures. Il est extraordinairement chanceux. Quelques millimètres du plus vers la gauche ou quelques minutes du plus pour arriver ici et il était mort. Il a également été touché à la cuisse… cette balle a cassé son fémur… une broche en acier a été insérée et nous avons dû réparer ses muscles et ses ligaments. Il ne devra pas appuyer sur sa jambe pendant environ huit semaines. Il devra rester ici pendant deux semaines… s'il n'y a aucune complication. Avez-vous des questions ? »

Olivia essayait de calmer sa respiration. Il pourrait être mort. Il serait mort avec quelques minutes de plus. Où s'il avait été transféré dans un autre hôpital. Ou si la balle avait été décalée de quelques millimètres. Le docteur Tharpe s'est remis à parler.

« Je vais maintenant vous demander de sortir. Il a besoin de repos et quoiqu'il ne soit pas conscient, il est tout à fait possible qu'il entende tout ce que nous disons. Donc… » Il a incliné la tête vers la porte, Kathy l'a embrassé et est sortie.

Ils sont tous sortis sauf Olivia. Elle est restée là, immobile, regardant fixement Elliot. Munch et Fin avaient essayé de l'entraîner dehors mais elle avait secoué la tête. Fin a serré son épaule et Munch l'a embrassée sur la joue.

« Inspecteur… je dois vraiment insister sur le fait que vous… » Le docteur a commencé de parler mais Olivia l'a interrompu.

« S'il vous plaît… pas encore… » Elle parlait tellement doucement qu'il l'avait à peine entendu. Elle n'enlevait toujours pas ses yeux d'Elliot.

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle le regardait, qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à partir. Il l'a observée quand elle s'est approchée à côté du lit, à côté de son équipier blessé. Elle a tendu son bras droit et ses longs doigts ont tracé les lignes de son visage. Elle a commencé par son front, puis est descendue jusqu'à son menton. Elle a caressé sa joue droite avec le dessus de sa main, puis a mis sa joue gauche dans sa paume. Une barbe naissante commençait à apparaitre. Elle a fermé ses yeux pour mémoriser le contact.

Ensuite elle a touché ses lèvres, passant son index sur toute leur longueur. Olivia était perdue dans ce moment. Rien ni personne n'existait, sauf eux deux...elle et Elliot. Juste eux. Il était vivant. Sa main a tendrement voyagé en bas de son cou jusqu'au bandage sur sa poitrine. Elle s'est arrêtée un instant sur le bandage plus épais qui indiquait l'endroit où était entrée la balle. Alors elle a pris sa grande et forte main dans la sienne. Elle l'a soulevé à sa bouche, le faisant tourner pour placer plusieurs baisers dans sa paume avant de la reposer sur le lit. Tenant toujours sa main, les larmes ont glissé sur ses joues pendant qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

« Elliot… je dois te dire quelque chose… quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a longtemps… » Elle a pris une profonde inspiration. « Je… t'aime, El. De tout mon cœur… je t'aime. » Elle a chuchoté dans son oreille droite, l'a embrassé une seconde fois et a lâché sa main.

Le docteur Tharpe était ému par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. L'amour que cette femme avait pour cet homme était si fort et si profond que même quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas le devinait. Il a senti qu'elle serait pour lui une source de confort et de guérison. Il a souhaité éprouver un amour comme celui-là. Cet amour là était rare. Il fallait l'apprécier et le préserver. Il l'avait entendu chuchoter, et même s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait, il se doutait qu'elle parlait d'amour. L'électrocardiogramme s'était alors accéléré. Le docteur n'était pas positif, mais il était sûr qu'Elliot avait entendu, avait compris et avait répondu à ce qu'elle lui disait. Après tout l'amour dépasse toutes les frontières, même celle de l'inconscient.

Quand Olivia à reculé, ses yeux toujours sur le visage d'Elliot, le docteur a vu les larmes sur ses joues. Elle a reniflé, a essuyé ses larmes et s'est tournée vers lui. Elle s'est alors rendu compte qu'il avait assisté à son échange avec Elliot et s'est soudainement sentie très embarrassée.

« Merci docteur. » Elle a chuchoté, lui souriant quand il lui a remis un mouchoir. Elle s'est tournée et a quitté la salle.

En la regardant partir, il s'est demandé si tout à l'heure il avait bien entendu quand la femme blonde lui avait dit qu'elle était son épouse. Parce que la femme qui venait de quitter son chevet semblait s'inquiéter plus de lui que l'autre femme faisait.

Olivia n'avait pas vu cette même femme blonde l'observer à travers les stores de la salle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus se cacher dans les toilettes quand elle était sortie.

**Salle d'attente de l'hôpital Beth Israël **

**Mercredi soir, 9 juillet**

Elle a lentement descendu le hall jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Fin et Munch parlaient tranquillement et ont levé les yeux vers elle quand elle est arrivée. Cragen, John Brigham et les agents du FBI n'étaient plus là.

Fin s'est levé et s'est avancé vers elle. « Ca va ? »

Elle a incliné la tête et a souri. « Je vais très bien. Où est Don ? »

« Il est allé voir Dean avec les autres. » Munch a répondu. Il s'est levé, est venu vers elle et lui a donné une étreinte rapide.

« Oh… ouais… je dois le voir lui aussi. »

Cragen et les autres étaient de retour. « Comment va Dean ? » Olivia a demandé.

« Il va bien. Il a reçu une balle dans l'épaule droite… qui l'a traversé sans faire de dégâts. Il sortira demain. » Cragen a expliqué.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. » Mâcher a dit.

« Don… nous devons partir… pour informer les familles de Matt et de Dave. » John Brigham lui a tendu la main.

« Ils étaient des hommes bien. » Le capitaine a serré sa main, ils se sont dit au revoir et sont partis.

Kathy est entrée à ce moment-là, parlant au téléphone avec Maureen. Elle s'est assise, observant Olivia et se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Elliot.

Fin et Munch étaient retournés s'asseoir. Cragen s'est assis en face de Kathy, et Olivia près de Munch.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé être un jour aussi heureux de voir Stabler ! » Fin a secoué la tête.

« Il avait l'air bien, non? » Munch a rajouté.

« Kathy, nous sommes tous très heureux qu'Elliot soit vivant. Il est un membre de notre famille. » Le Capitaine Cragen a tapoté doucement son bras.

« Merci. » Elle a souri et a regardé Olivia.

Olivia lui a souri mais a rapidement tourné la tête. « Les enfants vont venir ? »

« Oui… Maureen est en route et Kathleen passe prendre les jumeaux. Eli est chez ma mère. » Kathy a répondu.

« Olivia, comment as-tu su que ça n'était pas la veste d'Elliot ? » Cragen s'est tourné vers elle.

Elle l'a regardé puis a baissé les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. « Je me suis rappelée qu'il portait son costume noir… »

« Tu n'arrêtais pas de sentir la veste… pourquoi ? » Fin s'est penché en avant pour la regarder.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Kathy, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la regarder méchamment, puis a regardé Fin. « Je… heu… elle ne sentait pas… heu… le parfum… heu… ça n'était pas… ça n'était pas le parfum d'Elliot. Alors j'ai réalisé qu'elle était bleue, et pas noire… donc j'ai su que ça n'était pas la veste d'Elliot…donc ce n'était pas lui qui était mort… »

Elle voulait expliquer qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort parce qu'elle l'avait senti. Mais comment expliquer une telle chose à quelqu'un ?

Kathy était dérangée par le fait qu'Olivia connaissait le parfum de son mari ou qu'elle se rappelait ce qu'il portait. Et tout à coup elle a compris. Elle est inspecteur ! Naturellement qu'elle remarque ce genre de choses. Et après tout ils travaillent ensemble depuis neuf ans. Tout s'explique.

« Je voudrais voir Dean… » Olivia s'est levée et s'est avancée vers la porte.

« Ils viennent juste de l'emmener dans sa chambre… 538… j'irai avec toi. » Au moment où Cragen se levait, son téléphone a sonné.

« Cragen. » Il a froncé les sourcils en écoutant la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Il a retiré un stylo et un bloc-notes de sa veste et a commencé à écrire.

Le visage de Cragen était sinistre quand il a raccroché le téléphone. « C'était le grand patron. Brigham vient de tout lui expliquer. Il va y avoir un communiqué de presse unissant le FBI et le NYPD dans une heure. Nous avons perdu… deux agents du FBI… Matt Cerek et Dave Smythe… Dean a été blessé. Le NYPD a perdu l'inspecteur Lake. Elliot a été blessé. Vinny Sollecito, Boris et Rose Ferrina sont également morts. Anatoly Gavlik a été blessé, et Mona Petrovsky les a aidés. Les épouses de Luka, Paul et Vinny, ainsi que Natalia Sollecito n'ont pas été blessées. Ils sont actuellement dans une cellule à l'USV. »

Le silence a rempli la salle pendant qu'ils repensaient à leurs collègues et amis tombés. La porte s'est lentement ouverte, Casey Novak apparaissant timidement.

« Casey ! » Munch s'est levé et lui a donné une étreinte. Elle a fait la même chose avec les autres… même Kathy qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Comment va Elliot ? Et Dean ? » Elle a demandé.

Ils lui ont tout expliqué. « Et bien, vous serez heureux de savoir que je viens juste d'écouter les enregistrements d'Elliot et Matt avec le groupe Giordani… je dirais que cela a été très instructif… et… » Elle s'est tournée vers Olivia. « Gagner cette affaire va être une simple formalité. »

Olivia a essayé de sourire, mais n'a pas réussi. « Il est difficile d'être excitée quand tant de personnes… sont… » Les larmes ont jailli de ses yeux.

Casey l'a prise dans ses bras. « Je sais, je sais. Mais s'il s'avère qu'il en ressort ce que je pense… cela va être énorme, Liv. Et tu auras participé à mettre beaucoup de pervers à l'ombre pour très longtemps. »

Elle a incliné la tête et s'est levée. « Je vais voir Dean. Je reviens dans un moment. »

Au moment où elle s'est tournée pour partir, la porte s'est ouverte, laissant apparaitre Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie et Lizzie. Kathleen a couru vers sa mère, alors que les autres se sont arrêtés près d'Olivia. Ils étaient effrayés et avaient des tas de questions.

« Est-ce que papa va bien ? » Lizzie a demandé à Olivia. « Il ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, ma puce. Ton papa ira bien… cela prendra un certain temps, mais il ira bien. » Olivia l'a rassurée, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

« Etais-tu avec lui quand c'est arrivé, Liv ? » Les yeux bleus de Dickie étaient plein d'inquiétude.

« Non… il était infiltré… j'étais dans le fourgon en surveillance. » Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux et l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Liv, tu vas bien ? Maman dit que papa s'en sortira. » Maureen l'a étreinte elle aussi.

« Ouais… je vais bien. » Maintenant que je sais que votre papa va bien… je vais mieux que bien, elle a presque voulu dire. « Vas voir ta maman. » Olivia a chuchoté et Maureen a incliné la tête.

Dickie et Lizzie ont salué Cragen, Fin et Munch avant d'aller voir leur mère. Kathleen les a aussi salués, avant de s'approcher d'Olivia. Kathy était un peu vexée que trois de ces enfants se soient arrêtés vers Olivia au lieu de venir vers elle. Elle savait que ses enfants aimaient Olivia… mais elle avait de nouveau une raison d'être jalouse d'elle … après une épreuve pareille ils auraient dû venir la voir directement. Elle a essayé de cacher la vexation. Elle et Olivia se sont regardés brièvement, ont tenté de sourire l'une à l'autre et ont détourné les yeux.

« Bien… je vais voir Dean. » Cette fois elle s'est tournée et a quitté la salle.

Casey l'a suivie. « Je viens avec toi. » Elle a fermé la porte derrière elles.

« L'atmosphère est à couper au couteau là-dedans. Kathy était déjà jalouse de toi… mais réalisant combien ses enfants t'aiment… ça doit lui rester en travers de la gorge. »

« Casey ! Elle n'a aucune raison d'être jalouse ! » Olivia a giflé l'épaule de Casey.

Casey lui a souri. « Ok…si tu le dis. »

Olivia s'est arrêtée net. « Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« Oh, allez Liv. Toi et Elliot êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre ! Tout le monde sait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas collés l'un à l'autre et rien ne se passe entre nous ! Nous sommes équipiers, et amis. C'est tout ! »

« Flash d'information, Olivia. Ce n'est pas tout. » Casey a souri et a secoué sa tête.

Olivia a recommencé à marcher. « Rhett est le frère d'Elliot. » Elle a parlé tranquillement.

Casey s'est arrêtée, a saisi le bras d'Olivia et l'a fait se tourner. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » Elle a ri. « J'ai cru que tu avais dit que Rhett est le frère d'Elliot. »

Elle a attendu avant de répondre, ne regardant pas Casey. « C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Elle a regardé Casey, attendant sa réaction.

« Oh, Liv. Comment ? Quand tu as… heu… tu le savais quand tu as commencé à voir Rhett… oh, Olivia… est-ce qu'Elliot le sait ? » Casey était totalement confuse. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer la réaction d'Elliot quand il allait l'apprendre.

« Il était bouleversé… il l'est toujours… et non… je ne le savais pas… » Elle lui a expliqué l'histoire entière, son nom de famille, leurs surnoms et la réaction d'Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » Casey lui a demandé.

Olivia a froncé les sourcils. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça, Casey ? »

« Et pour Elliot ? Tu n'as pas de problèmes à l'idée d'épouser son frère ? Surtout que… » Casey a été interrompu.

« Surtout que quoi ? Elliot est marié. J'aime Rhett. Je vais l'épouser. » Olivia a répondu laconiquement, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Mais Liv… tu… » Casey ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle savait qu'Olivia aimait Elliot. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit mais c'était clair comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et évidemment Elliot était lui aussi amoureux d'Olivia.

« Quoi, Casey ? Je ne veux plus être seule. Ces deux derniers mois avec Rhett ont été merveilleux. Nous profitons d'agréables moments ensemble, il me fait le rire. Il est gentil avec moi. Je… je ne veux plus être seule, Casey. Et je l'aime… beaucoup. »

Casey a ouvert sa bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'est sorti. Elle regardait simplement Olivia, sans voix, ce qui n'était pas habitude pour Casey Novak.

« Quoi ? »

Casey a secoué sa tête et a chuchoté. « Rien… rien. »

**Chambre de Dean Porter **

**Mercredi soir, 9 juillet**

Olivia a ouvert la porte de la chambre. Il était assis, feuilletant un magasine posé sur ses jambes repliées. Il a souri quand il les a aperçues.

« Alors quoi ? Un type doit se faire tirer dessus pour que deux belles femmes viennent le voir ? » Dean a plaisanté.

« Ferme-la, Porter. » Olivia s'est approchée de lui. Elle a senti les larmes humidifier ses yeux pendant qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'étreindre.

« Aller, Benson, ne sois pas sentimentale ! » Dean a retenu lui aussi ses propres larmes et l'a serré étroitement.

Elle s'est retirée. « Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien… le peu que nous avons entendu sur la scène dans la ruelle était assez effrayant. » Elle l'a embrassé sur la joue. Il a attrapé son menton et l'a embrassé sur les lèvres. « Je suis heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort. »

« Assez effrayant ? Crois-moi, c'était terrifiant dans la ruelle. Brigham m'a dit pour Matt et Dave… et Chester…» Il a fait une pause, baissant les yeux à son magasine. « Et Elliot… je suis… je suis désolé, Liv. »

« Ca n'était pas ta faute, Dean. Parfois dans notre travail, ces choses se produisent. Cela prendra un certain temps, mais vous deux irez très bien. » Elle a pris sa main.

« Ouais… mais des choses comme ça… t'incitent à apprécier ce que tu as… ou ce que tu aurais pu avoir… » Son sourire était triste.

«Nous devrions tous apprécier les choses et les gens plus que nous faisons. » Olivia a souri, entièrement d'accord avec Dean. Elle allait désormais apprécier d'avoir Elliot dans sa vie, même si elle devait avoir peu de lui.

Dean a regardé Casey. « Et bien, maître, qu'en pensez-vous ? Nous avons assez de preuves pour mettre ces ordures en cage ? »

« D'après les rapports préliminaires et le peu des enregistrements que j'ai entendu, je pense que l'affaire est conclue. Maintenant c'est à la justice de manipuler tout ça. » Elle lui a dit.

« Ouais… mais nous n'aurions rien pu poursuivre si Liv n'avait pas fait un aussi bon travail. » Dean a souri à Olivia.

« Bien, nous allons te laisser te reposer… d'après ce que nous avons entendu, tu sors demain ? » Olivia a demandé.

« C'est exact… et aucun travail pendant deux ou trois semaines… donc… appelle-moi… je sais que je vais m'ennuyer à mourir. » Il lui a souri, elle l'a encore étreint, Casey aussi, puis elles sont parties.

**Hall de l'hôpital Beth Israël **

**Mercredi soir, 9 juillet**

Casey et Olivia se sont dirigés vers la salle de réanimation, car Casey voulait voir Elliot, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui parler. « Dean est gentil. Et très séduisant. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Casey a jeté un coup d'œil sur Olivia.

Elle a regardé Casey en soupirant. « Je ne sais pas … il voulait plus… je n'étais pas prête… »

« Et quelques mois plus tard… tu es prête pour Rhett… tu es sûre de toi, Liv ? Peut-être que ton subconscient te dit qu'il te rappelle Elliot, et c'est pourquoi tu t'es attaché à lui aussi vite. »

Non, ce n'était pas tout. Dean n'était pas Elliot et je ne pouvais pas passer ce fait. Elliot détestait Dean. Elliot était jaloux et je me sentais coupable. Alors j'ai quitté Dean. Nous étions bien ensemble. J'aurais pu être heureuse avec lui mais Elliot était sur le chemin, comme toujours.

C'est pourquoi je ne lui parle pas beaucoup de Rhett. J'espérais qu'il ne détruirait pas cette relation cette fois-ci. Alors je découvre que Rhett est son frère. Elliot n'a rien eu besoin de faire cette fois-ci ! Et maintenant que tu le mentionnes, peut-être que Rhett me fait penser à lui… je vois beaucoup de similitudes entre eux. Est-ce que les choses pourraient être pires. Pourquoi ais-je comme amie une avocate qui analyse tout ?

Olivia l'a juste regardée. « Que veux-tu que je te dises Casey ? J'étais fatiguée d'être seule et quand j'ai rencontré Rhett, j'ai décidé de lui donner sa chance. Une vraie chance. »

Elles se sont arrêtées devant la salle, regardant à travers les stores. Casey pouvait à peine voir Elliot, parce que ses enfants étaient autour de son lit. Dickie et Maureen tenaient chacun une de ses mains, Kathleen caressait sa tête et Lizzie posait des questions à Kathy sur les machines et leur fonction.

« Ok, ok. » Casey l'a pris dans ses bras. « Je vais rentrer à la maison. Je passerai voir Elliot demain matin… peut-être qu'il sera réveillé. Tu veux que je te dépose… »

« Heu… non… non… je partirai avec les garçons… plus tard… » Olivia souri à son amie.

« Passe une bonne nuit. » Casey a secoué sa tête en descendant le hall.

Elle s'est tournée de nouveau à son bel équipier allongé dans son lit. Elle savait que tant qu'Elliot Stabler serait dans cet hôpital, Olivia Benson y serait aussi.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 31 - Apparences**

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

En entendant des voix dans le couloir, Olivia a ouvert ses yeux, s'est redressée et a regardé sa montre. Sept heures trente quatre. Elle a passé ses mains dans ses cheveux plusieurs fois et a frotté son cou. Elle s'était endormie dans la chaise en plastique dur, posant sa tête contre le mur. Son cou et son dos lui faisaient mal, et ses fesses étaient engourdies. Elle s'est levée et s'est étirée, gémissant aux douleurs dans son corps. Elle vieillissait. Elle a posé ses yeux sur Elliot, essayant de détecter n'importe quel changement. A part le fait que sa tête était tournée vers elle au lieu d'être dirigée droit devant, il était dans la même position que la veille. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas se déplacer beaucoup avec sa jambe emprisonnée.

Elliot avait été déplacé dans une chambre vers 23h30 et il était presque minuit quand Kathy et les enfants sont partis. Quand Olivia lui avait dit qu'elle restait avec Elliot, Kathy avait été soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais elle devait récupérer Eli. Olivia avait trouvé étrange que Kathy emploie Eli comme excuse pour ne pas être avec son mari. Un des enfants pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui. Elle savait que Kathy et Elliot ne s'entendaient plus, mais elle avait pensé qu'au moins pour sauver les apparences, Kathy serait restée avec lui. Mais pour être honnête Olivia était elle aussi soulagée. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Elliot, et elle ne voulait pas discuter avec Kathy. Il ne devait y avoir qu'une seule personne à la fois dans la chambre et pas plus de cinq minutes, mais le docteur Tharpe avait enfreint le règlement parce qu'ils étaient de la police.

Cela faisait à peu près vingt-quatre heures qu'ils avaient tous reçu les derniers détails pour l'opération. Il y a un jour tout le monde était vivant et entier. Hier encore Lake était assis sur le bord du bureau d'Olivia et plaisantait avec elle. Elle peut encore voir son sourire et ses yeux noirs briller. Il y a quinze heures Dean lui avait fait un clin d'œil et lui avait dit que tout irait bien. Elliot et elle avaient parlés silencieusement pour se dire des choses inavouables à haute voix.

Elle a secoué sa tête, a soupiré et s'est approché du chevet d'Elliot. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement séparées et très sèches. Son front et ses sourcils étaient légèrement plissés. Elle se demandait s'il avait mal ou s'il rejouait simplement les évènements d'hier dans sa tête. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il était mort ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu continuer sans lui. Et elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement hors de danger.

Elle a passé sa main droite sur sa joue puis son menton, sa barbe encore plus prononcée que la nuit dernière. Cragen avait toujours un commentaire sur le fait qu'un de ses inspecteurs n'était pas rasé, mais elle a aimé le voir comme ça. Elle le trouvait encore plus dangereux et sexy. Elle a ri parce qu'avec ou sans barbe, Elliot était dangereux. Avec sa main gauche elle a pris sa droite et a caressé ses doigts. Il y avait du sang séché sous ses ongles. C'était étrange parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué hier. Mais pour sa défense elle était beaucoup trop traumatisée pour remarquer de tels détails. Elle a soulevé sa main à sa bouche et a embrassé chaque doigt.

« Excusez-moi… je dois vérifier les constantes de monsieur Stabler. » Une jolie infirmière brune a passé sa tête par la porte. L'étiquette sur sa blouse disait 'Cecelia Morris'.

« Oh… bien sûr… allez-y. » Olivia a lâché la main d'Elliot, a souri et s'est éloignée du lit.

« Je suis Cecelia et je serai son infirmière jusqu'à 19h00. » Elle a souri à Olivia pendant qu'elle plaçait son stéthoscope dans ses oreilles.

« Je suis Olivia. » Elle a répondu tranquillement, ses yeux sur Elliot, attendant des bonnes nouvelles sur son état.

Après avoir écouté son cœur, elle a remis le stéthoscope autour de son cou. « Battement fort et régulier. »

Cecelia a alors ouvert chacun de ses yeux, vérifiant chacune de ses pupilles avec de la lumière. Ses yeux semblaient vides, ce qui effrayait Olivia. Ils gardaient pourtant leur bleu profond et lumineux. Mais elle était affaiblie de savoir que ces mêmes yeux ne la voyaient pas, qu'il n'était pas conscient qu'elle était juste à côté de lui. C'est comme s'il était mort.

« Dans combien de temps va-t-il se réveiller ? » Olivia a demandé pendant que l'infirmière changeait une poche de perfusion et vérifiait l'écoulement.

« Et bien…personne ne réagit de la même façon. Parfois, être inconscient permet au corps de conserver son énergie. Il pourra ainsi mieux combattre l'infection, et guérir plus vite. Mais la plupart du temps un patient reprend connaissance dans un délai de dix à quatorze heures. Il peut se réveiller maintenant, comme dans quelques heures. » Elle a souri encore.

« Ses lèvres sont vraiment sèches… est-il assez hydraté ? » Elle s'est approchée un peu plus près.

« J'ai accéléré l'écoulement de sa perfusion. Son hydratation va s'améliorer. Mais vous pouvez humidifier ses lèvres si vous le désirez. Il y aussi de la vaseline dans un tiroir… cela l'aiderait. » Elle a finit d'écrire sur sa fiche, qu'elle a ensuite reposé dans la pochette au pied de son lit. Elle a ensuite dactylographié sur son ordinateur portable.

« Ok… » Elle regardait fixement Elliot, lui demandant silencieusement de se réveiller. Elle voulait vraiment lui parler. Mais elle voulait surtout entendre le son de sa voix.

« Avez-vous mangé quelque chose ? Le déjeuner est servi jusqu'à dix heures trente, mais si vous voulez je peux vous faire apporter quelque chose si vous ne voulez pas laisser votre mari. » Elle vérifiait maintenant les bandages sur la poitrine d'Elliot.

« Ce n'est pas mon mari. » Olivia a répondu rapidement.

« Oh…… petit ami alors ? » De la manière qu'elle caressait sa joue et embrassait ses doigts quand elle était rentrée, Cecelia savait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

« Non. Il n'est pas non plus mon petit ami. C'est mon équipier. »

« Equipier ? Vous êtes avocats ? » Cecelia a demandé, légèrement confuse. Cette femme était certainement plus qu'un collègue pour cet homme.

« Non… nous sommes inspecteurs. Nous sommes équipiers depuis neuf ans. » Elle a expliqué.

« Oh… c'est la fusillade près du salon de thé… je l'ai vu aux informations… je suis désolée. » Cecelia avait entendu que quelques officiers étaient morts, mais ne l'a pas mentionné.

Bien qu'Olivia n'ait pas répondu à Cecelia pour manger quelque chose, elle lui a apporté un plateau avec du jus d'orange, du café, du fromage de bagel et quelques pommes de terre rissolées. Elle n'y a pas touché. Elle n'avait pas d'appêtit, se contentant simplement de boire quelques gorgées de la bouteille d'eau que l'infirmière de nuit avait apportée.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV **

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

« Son nom de famille est Sollecito ? Ils sont combien ? » Fin fronçait les sourcils.

« Roberto Giuseppe Sollecito, 31 ans, photographe à l'institut de New York en 1999. Il a travaillé pour le registre de New York, le Washington Post et Le Herald de Boston… il peut donc facilement trafiquer des photos.

« C'est assez léger comme preuve. Tu penses vraiment qu'il est notre photographe anonyme ? » Cragen a demandé, fronçant les sourcils lui aussi.

« C'est ma théorie. » Munch a répondu.

« Ces photos ont été prises avec un appareil-photo très perfectionné et c'est un professionnel… je parierai mon salaire sur lui. » Fin était près du bureau de Munch, les bras croisés.

« Imprime-moi tout ça, John. Et allez interroger tous les proches de notre ami Roberto. » Cragen a exigé.

« Des nouvelles d'Elliot ? Nous devons vraiment obtenir son rapport. Tant que nous ne l'avons pas, il nous manque quelques choses. » Munch a dit pendant qu'il imprimait les pages.

Cragen a secoué la tête. « Je vais aller à l'hôpital pour le voir… ainsi que Porter… et Olivia. Je parie qu'elle n'est pas rentrée à la maison… »

« Aucun besoin de parier, Capitaine. Vous savez qu'elle est là-bas. » Fin a rajouté.

Mâcher a agrafé les copies du rapport ensemble et en a donné une série à Fin, une à Cragen , et en a mis une sur son bureau. « Et pour Lake ? Et les autres… »

« La sœur de Lake doit arriver de l'Oklahoma avec son mari après le déjeuner. Je lui ai dit que nous viendrions les chercher à l'aéroport. Brigham m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il saura quand les cérémonies commémoratives de ses agents auront lieu. » Cragen a laissé échapper un lourd soupir.

« Je ne peux pas croire que Lake n'est plus là…je commençais à m'habituer à lui… c'était vraiment un bon flic…… » Fin a marmonné.

« Ouais… et tu coup tu es de nouveau coincé avec moi. Et ma théorie est que mes théories t'ont manqué. Alors nous devrions rattraper le temps perdu. » Munch a plaisanté, essayant de soulager leur peine.

« N'oubliez pas tous les deux… vous avez rendu-vous avec Huang cet après-midi. » Cragen les a regardés chacun leur tour. « Et ce n'est pas facultatif. » Il s'est tourné et s'est dirigé vers son bureau. Il s'est arrêté et s'est retourné de nouveau. « J'essaierai d'obtenir le rapport de Dean quand je le verrai. »

**Chambre de Dean Porter **

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

« Dean… comment vous sentez-vous ? » Le Capitaine Cragen demandé en entrant dans la chambre de Dean Porter.

« Assez bien si on exclus les tiraillements dans mon bras et mon épaule. » Il a grimacé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que vous avez eu de la chance… » Cragen a baissé les yeux, repensant au massacre qui s'est produit.

« Non… ce n'est pas la peine. Je continue toujours à espérer que c'est un cauchemar et que je vais me réveiller, que Matt et Dave seront ici et que Lake écoutera son ipod… en vingt-quatre ans de service je n'aurai jamais imaginé vivre une chose pareille, Don… »

« Ouais… nous pensons toujours que ces choses arrivent aux autres… » Cragen était d'accord avec lui.

« Liv est venue me voir il y a une heure...elle ne voulait pas laisser Elliot trop longtemps. Elle m'a dit pour ses blessures et m'a expliqué que vous avez cru qu'il était mort… je peux imaginer sa réaction quand elle a entendu ça… »

« Ca a été dur… pour nous tous… mais particulièrement pour Liv… écoutez, Munch et Fin ont quelques idées en ce qui concerne celui qui a pris les photos d'Olivia et de Rhett… ils interrogent ses amis et les voisins… vous n'allez pas le croire, mais il y a un autre frère… Roberto Sollecito. » Cragen lui a expliqué.

« Encore ? Vous savez que je sors aujourd'hui… et Brigham m'a expliqué que je ne peux pas retourner au bureau… mais il ne m'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas aller dans le vôtre… donc, dès qu'ils me laisseront sortir… je serai là. Je peux faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur ou passer des coups de téléphone. Je ne peux pas rester assis sans rien faire. Vous ne le direz pas à Brigham, n'est-ce pas ? » Il a regardé Cragen et a souri.

« Brigham ? Jamais entendu parler. » Cragen lui a souri en retour.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

Olivia a jeté un coup d'œil sur l'horloge sur le mur quand elle a entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte… dix heures dix-neuf. Cragen est entré. « Bonjour, Olivia. »

« Hé, capitaine. » Elle s'est levée et il l'a étreint, et en la regardant il en a conclus que ses soupçons étaient vrais. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille, elle n'avait presque plus de maquillage et elle semblait totalement épuisée.

« Comment va-t-il? » Il a incliné la tête vers Elliot.

« Aucun changement… mais l'infirmière a dit qu'il devrait se réveiller bientôt. » Elle parlait doucement.

« Tu devrais sortir un peu d'ici… rentrer chez toi, prendre une douche, manger, dormir… » Il énumérait ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle l'a interrompu.

« Don… je ne bouge pas d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, jusqu'à ce que j'entende sa voix et que je sache qu'il va bien. » Ses mots étaient fermes et son regard résolu.

Il regardait Olivia et se demandait où Kathy était et pourquoi elle n'était pas resté auprès de son mari. Elle devait être la personne restant ici. Mais à sa place, c'était Olivia qui était là. A ses côtés, toujours là pour lui, comme depuis neuf ans. Même quand il l'éloignait, elle restait en retrait, attendant qu'il ait besoin d'elle, qu'il la laisse de nouveau dans sa vie, même pour une courte durée.

« Je devine que je n'ai aucune chance de te convaincre de passer au bureau pour quoi que ce soit ? » Il a demandé.

« C'est-à-dire ? » Il avait éveillé sa curiosité.

« Munch et Fin ont trouvé un troisième frère Sollecito, Roberto. Il a été blessé dans la fusillade. Mona Petrovsky est en cellule...elle doit être interrogée. Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide… » Le capitaine était debout, ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vont se débrouiller… » Elle a offert.

« Olivia, nous avons encore du travail pour pouvoir clore cette enquête. Il n'y a plus que deux inspecteurs à l'USV, trois en te comptant. Le FBI a perdu deux agents et un troisième est blessé. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre ces pourritures en prison et par la même occasion venger Elliot. » Il a fait appel à son sens de la justice.

Elle le regardait fixement, massant son cou avec ses mains. « Je suis désolée, Don… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas le laisser… pas encore. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire. » Elle a chuchoté,les larmes scintillants dans ses yeux.

Olivia ne pleurait pas facilement et il l'avait vu pleurer davantage dans les douze dernières heures qu'il ne l'avait fait les neuf dernières années. Il connaissait leur implication l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'inquiétaient l'un de l'autre bien que des équipiers ou des amis faisaient. Olivia était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue et il sentait sa douleur comme si c'était la sienne.

Il a tapoté son épaule. « Je ne vais pas te faire partir...mais essaye de passer quand tu pourras. »

« Munch ou Fin pourraient m'apporter quelques rapports ? Je peux les lire aussi bien ici qu'au bureau. » Elle a proposé.

Il a incliné la tête. « C'est une solution. Ils te les apporteront dès que possible. Et je te ferai passer un ordinateur portable aussi. » Il a regardé le plateau avec la nourriture. « De quand date la dernière fois que tu as mangé quelque chose ? »

Elle a haussé les épaules. « Je ne sais pas … je n'ai pas faim. »

Quand elle était concentrée sur une enquête ou qu'elle était perturbée par quelque chose, elle ne mangeait pas. Elliot était la seule personne qui pouvait la forcer à manger et en ce moment… comme il n'était pas disponible, quelqu'un devait prendre sa place.

« Olivia… si tu ne prends pas soin de toi tu ne seras d'aucune aide à Elliot. Je veux que tu manges. C'est un ordre. » Même si les mots étaient crus, son visage était sympathique.

Un petit sourire est apparu à ses lèvres. Un ordre ? Il agissait comme un père. « D'accord papa. Je vais manger quelque chose… »

Elle a pris un morceau de pain, l'a ouvert et y a glissé du fromage. Elle a commencé à mâcher, ayant l'impression d'avoir du coton tant sa bouche était sèche. Elle a ensuite bu plusieurs gorgées d'eau en regardant Cragen.

Le capitaine était extrêmement heureux et le montrait par son sourire. Au bruit d'un coup léger sur la porte, ils se sont tournés pour voir l'infirmière Cecelia entrer dans la chambre. Dès que Cragen a tourné la tête, Olivia a jeté le pain dans la poubelle.

Olivia a présenté l'infirmière à Cragen, qui a ensuite vérifier l'était d'Elliot. « Je vois que vous avaez mangé quelque chose. » Elle a souri à Olivia. « Vous lui avez ordonné de manger, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle a regardé le capitaine et ils ont ri.

« A peu près. » Il a grimacé.

Le téléphone de l'infirmière a sonné. Elle a écouté son interlocuteur et à regardé Olivia. « Bien sûr. Je vais l'informer. » Elle a fermé son téléphone.

C'était le standard. « Il semblerait que la mère et la sœur de monsieur Stabler sont ici. »

« Oh… où se trouve le standard… » Olivia a demandé en se dirigeant vers la porte, n'ôtant pas ses yeux d'Elliot. « Vous voulez bien rester ici jusqu'à ce que je… » Elle a regardé Cragen.

L'infirmière l'a interrompue. « Vous savez que le docteur Tharpe jamais a annulé l'ordre de ne laisser qu'une seule personne à la fois dans la chambre, alors pourquoi vous ne resteriez pas ici pendant que je vais les chercher. » Elle a fait un clin d'œil à Olivia. Elle était touchée par l'amour de cette femme pour son soi-disant 'équipier', et elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

Olivia est revenue et a chuchoté. « Merci. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'est ouverte et Marie et Erin, la plus jeune sœur d'Elliot, sont entrés. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rouges, ayant visiblement pleuré. Olivia s'est levée de la chaise à côté du lit et s'est approchée d'elles. Elle les a présentées à Cragen et les a embrassées.

Quand Marie l'a prise dans ses bras, Olivia a senti tellement de tendresse, comme ce que pourrait donner une mère, qu'elle a fondu en larmes. Elle était en face de quelqu'un qui aimait Elliot sans réserve, ce qui lui a permis d'admettre sa crainte, son souci, sa culpabilité et de libérer ses émotions enfermées depuis la veille.

« Olivia, ma chérie. Il va se remettre. » Marie tapotait le dos d'Olivia avec une main et caressait ses cheveux avec l'autre. Elle l'a écarté, puis a sorti un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer les larmes d'Olivia. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle regardait profondément dans les yeux d'Olivia.

« Oui… non… je ne sais pas… je ne peux pas croire que cela se soit produit… je… nous…nous avons cru… ils nous ont dit que… qu'il… était…» Elle a recommencé à pleurer.

« Kathy nous a expliqué qu'il y avait eu une erreur sur les identités. » Marie l'a étreinte encore.

« Comment va-t-il ? Nous sommes venus dès que Kathy a appelé ce matin. » Erin a demandé, prenant la main d'Elliot et l'apportant à son visage.

Marie a libéré Olivia et est allé au chevet de son fils. Elle a embrassé son front et sa joue, lui parlant et chuchotant 'je t'aime' plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers Olivia.

Olivia leur a expliqué son état, ses blessures, et que l'infirmière avait dit qu'il devait se réveiller bientôt. Elles voulaient savoir ce qui s'était produit, ce que Cragen a fait. Elles étaient horrifiées quand il leur dit que le médecin avait dit qu'il était mort. Elles se sont tournées et ont vu Olivia regarder Elliot.

Marie était confuse. Olivia devait épouser Rhett, son ainé. Elle les avait vu ensemble et ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Olivia semblait si amoureuse de Rhett. Mais, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit quand elle voyait les yeux d'Olivia sur Elliot. Elle l'aimait. Pas simplement comme un équipier ou un ami. Et ses larmes. Olivia Benson était amoureuse de son fils.

Elle a repensé au week-end au lac, se rappelant des regards que donnait Elliot à Olivia. Il observait chacun de ses mouvements, persuadé que personne ne le voyait. Il avait subitement disparu quand Rhett avait annoncé son mariage avec Olivia. Et plus tard quand elle l'avait revu, ses yeux étaient rouges. Il avait parlé d'allergies. Elle n'avait pas réagit à ce moment-là, mais maintenant tout était clair.

Les choses n'allaient pas entre Elliot et Kathy. Et depuis très longtemps. D'ailleurs où était Kathy ? Elle devait être aux côtés d'Elliot. A l'observer. A attendre. Au lieu d'être en colère, elle s'est sentie désolée pour Olivia. Elle était amoureuse de deux hommes. Ses deux fils. Ils étaient frères. Des frères amoureux de la même femme. Quoi qu'il arrive, quelqu'un allait souffrir.

La porte s'est ouverte, laissant Kathy Stabler apparaitre dans la chambre. Marie, Erin et Cragen l'ont embrassé. Olivia et elle ont simplement partagé un regard.

« Hé, Kathy. » Elle a tenté de sourire.

« Olivia. » Kathy a répondu brusquement, n'essayant même pas d'être cordiale.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de changement… il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Ses constantes sont excellentes. Je changerai ses pansements plus tard cet après-midi, mais à part ça il va très bien vu ce qu'il a subi. » L'infirmière a dit. « Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle a rapidement quitté la chambre. C'était donc l'épouse. Quelque chose devait certainement se passer parce que la tension entre les deux femmes était palpable. Une partie d'elle était curieuse et voulait voir ce qu'il allait se passer et une autre était contente d'être sortie de la pièce en un seul morceau.

Un peu après l'arrivée de Kathy, Elliot a commencé à remuer. Il gémissait, essayait de déplacer sa jambe puis gémissait de douleur. Il a toussé, sa main allant instinctivement à sa poitrine. Le docteur Tharpe était prêt à dire à tout le monde de sortir devant l'agitation croissante de son patient quand Elliot a marmonné quelque chose.

Il s'est penché plus près de lui. « Monsieur Stabler ? Elliot ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ? »

« Ahhhhhhh… Liv… Liv… » Il marmonnait, secouant sa tête d'un côté à l'autre. « Où est… Liv… est-ce… est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

Olivia, alertée par la question d'Elliot, a voulu s'approcher de lui mais le docteur Tharpe a levé la main pour lui dire de rester où elle était.

Le docteur a regardé Kathy, du côté opposé du lit, ses yeux plissés et ses lèvres serrées. Il a ensuite regardé Olivia, quelques pas derrière elle, près de son capitaine. Il tenait son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait désespérément venir près d'Elliot. L'homme ne réclamait pas son épouse. Il connaissait les sentiments d'Olivia, et maintenant ceux d'Elliot aussi bien. L'inconscient ne mentait pas. Avec les médicaments en plus, cela pouvait être dangereux. Il devait faire sortir tout le monde avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il était trop tard.

« Olivia ! » Elliot a soudainement crié, ses yeux s'ouvrant. Il a essayé de se lever, donnant des coups de pieds aux couvertures avec sa jambe non immobilisée. Sa jambe abimée bougeait dans tous les sens. Le docteur Tharpe a essayé de le contenir. Même avec ses yeux ouverts, Elliot s'est rendu compte qu'il ne voyait rien. Après s'être trop agité, Elliot s'est effondré contre son oreiller, se tordant de douleur. Olivia était comme un cheval de course prêt à partir, retenue maintenant par les deux bras de Cragen autour d'elle.

« Monsieur Stabler… vous devez vous calmer. » Le docteur parlait tranquillement mais fermement.

L'électrocardiogramme s'affolait, et le docteur, munit de son stéthoscope, n'arrivait pas à écouter le cœur d'Ellliot car il recommençait à crier et bouger.

« Liv ! Liv ! Olivia ! Est-ce que ça va ? Liv ! Dis quelque chose ! S'il te plaît ! » Elliot criait pour elle.

Son cœur n'en pouvait plus, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle se fichait de ce que le docteur avait dit. Elle se fichait de devoir faire mal à Cragen. Elle se fichait que Kathy soit là. Elle se fichait que la mère et la sœur d'Elliot l'observaient. La porte s'est ouverte, et Cecelia, une autre infirmière ainsi qu'un autre médecin sont entrés. Elle se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser. Tout ce qu'elle entendait était Elliot l'appelant. Il criait pour elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Maintenant.

« Monsieur Stabler… s'il vous plaît…, vous devez vous calmer. »

Olivia s'est libérée de la prise de Cragen, a couru vers Elliot, poussant Kathy, l'infirmière et le médecin pour être près de lui. « Elliot ! EL ! Je suis juste ici ! Je vais bien ! Je vais bien, EL ! » Elle a crié elle aussi.

« Liv ? Liv ? » Elliot s'est calmé en entendant sa voix. Chacun observait sans dire un mot.

Il a ouvert ses yeux et lui tendu la main. Ses yeux étaient si bleus. Ils brillaient avec les larmes qui coulaient librement. Elle a touché sa joue gauche avec sa main droite, a pris sa main droite dans sa gauche, et s'est penchée, amenant sa bouche contre son oreille droite.

« Je vais bien EL, et je suis là. » Elle a chuchoté, commençant à pleurer.

Elliot a enroulé son bras gauche autour de l'épaule d'Olivia. « Olivia… es-tu blessée ? » Son cœur battait de nouveau normalement.

« Non… non, je vais très bien, EL… »

Il a serré sa prise sur elle. « Non ! Ne fais pas ça…… ne me laisse pas, Liv ! » Il pleurait maintenant ouvertement.

Elle a essayé de s'écarter un peu pour regarder ses yeux, faisant son cœur accélérer de nouveau et l'électrocardiogramme s'affoler encore une fois.

« Elliot… je ne vais nulle part… je te promets. Je suis ici. » Elle a chuchoté en se reculant, tenant toujours sa main.

Leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. La main gauche d'Elliot est montée pour toucher le visage d'Olivia. Elle tremblait. Il a passé ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Olivia… tu ne peux pas l'épouser…… tu ne peux pas faire ça… je t'aime, Liv. » Elliot priait, pleurant toujours. « Je… je t'aime. » Ses yeux se sont ensuite fermés. Puis il était inconscient.

Olivia pouvait à peine respirer. Elle allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Ok. Un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait juste de dire devant tout le monde. Elle sentait les yeux de tout le monde sur elle. Il y avait un silence épais dans la pièce. Elliot lui avait dit quelque chose d'important puis l'avait laissé tomber. Elle allait devoir s'occuper des retombées de sa déclaration. Et elle allait le faire seule.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 32 - Affirmation**

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

Le docteur Tharpe était stupéfait de l'effet que faisait cette femme à son patient. Mais il savait que le calme ne durerait pas longtemps, pas après ces déclarations, ces admissions. Il s'est tourné pour regarder le groupe. Il y avait divers niveaux de choc sur leur visage.

« Ce qui vient de se passer avec monsieur Stabler…une réaction…de ce type, est assez commune dans ce genre de trauma. Les patients disent souvent des choses qui ne semblent pas rationnelles ou confondent les dates ou les évènements. Ce qu'il a vécu a été très traumatisant. Il est possible qu'il ne se rappelle de rien quand il se réveillera complètement. Je vais lui donner quelque chose qui va l'aider à se réveiller doucement et calmement. Si vous avez des questions, appelez-moi. » Il a quitté la salle, suivi par son personnel médical.

Olivia avait peur de se déplacer, de respirer, de bouger un cil. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle était là, complètement immobile, regardant fixement Elliot. Comment avait-il pu dire ces choses ? Devant son épouse, sa mère, sa sœur… leur capitaine… comment avait-il pu dire ça ? Comment pouvait-il déclarer son amour pour elle ? Comment pouvait-il lui demander de ne pas épouser Rhett ? Qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? Que pouvait-elle dire aux témoins de cette scène ? Comment pouvait-elle leur faire face après ça ? Particulièrement à Kathy. Elle pouvait imaginer le mal qu'elle ressentait. Et elle devait également se dire que tous ses soupçons durant toutes ces années étaient finalement vrais. Elle aurait préférer qu'Elliot ne se réveille pas. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Bouger. Respirer. Se retourner. Dire quelque chose. Elle était paralysée.

Soudain, elle a senti un bras fort encercler sa taille. Le Capitaine Cragen lui a parlé. « Olivia, je dois te parler de l'enquête. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'est tournée doucement vers lui, puis il l'a menée hors de la salle sans qu'elle dise un mot. Elle n'a pas osé regarder Kathy mais a senti ses yeux aiguisés comme des poignards, prêts pour sa mise à mort. Du coin de l'œil, elle a vu Marie et Erin la regardant aussi. Elle a souhaité à cet instant que le sol s'ouvre et l'engloutisse. Elle serait éternellement reconnaissante envers son capitaine qui la sauvait de cette situation plus que maladroite.

**Cafétéria de l'hôpital**

**Jeudi matin, 10 juillet**

Elle avait fait le trajet jusqu'à la cafétéria comme un zombie. Quand elle est enfin revenue à la réalité, elle était assise à une table en face de Cragen dans un coin retiré de la salle. Devant elle une tasse de thé fumante et une salade de fruits étaient posées.

Cragen ne disait rien. Quand elle a levé les yeux vers lui, il a incliné la tête vers le thé et la salade devant elle. « J'ai vu le pain dans la poubelle. Olivia, tu dois manger. » Il a posé sa main gauche sur sa droite.

Elle l'a regardé longuement, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors elle a pris sa fourchette et a piqué un morceau d'ananas. Il a poussé un soupir de soulagement. Il est resté silencieux pendant qu'elle mangeait. Elle a tout mangé. Raisins, ananas, myrtilles et kiwi. Elle a posé sa fourchette et a pris la cuillère. Elle a remué son thé après avoir mis dans la tasse un peu de crème et deux sucres. Soulevant la tasse avec ses deux mains, elle a fermé ses yeux en buvant. Puis elle l'a posé et a regardé son capitaine.

Son épuisement était visible sur son visage. Elle était dépeignée, ses vêtements étaient froissés et son maquillage était pratiquement inexistant. Elle devait vraiment rentrer à la maison et se reposer. Prendre une douche, se changer et avaler un vrai repas. Il continuait à la regarder, ses yeux plein de sympathie et un sourire tendre sur ses lèvres. Elle passait son index sur le bord de la tasse en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

« Vous n'allez rien dire ? » Elle a demandé doucement, effrayée de le regarder dans les yeux. Effrayée du dégoût et de l'accusation qu'elle pourrait y voire.

« Que veux-tu que je dise, Olivia ? » Il a répondu lui aussi doucement. Il a penché sa tête pour voir ses yeux.

Elle a secoué la tête et a regardé autour d'elle. « Je… je ne sais pas. Quelque chose…n'importe quoi. » Elle l'a regardé. « Allez-vous nous séparer ? »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous êtes ma meilleure équipe. » Ses yeux recherchés les siens.

« Après … après ce que… il… vous savez… ce qu'il a dit… j'ai pensé que vous… nous sépariez… » Elle ne voulait toujours pas le regarder.

« Il n'a rien dit que j'ignore, Olivia. » Il a souri légèrement au regard de surprise sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » Elle a froncé les sourcils, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans le choc. Cragen le savait ? Il savait qu'Elliot l'aimait ?

« Tous les deux êtes de bons flics, Olivia, mais quand il s'agit de cacher vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, vous êtes très mauvais. » Il a souri.

« Donc… vous… ne nous séparez pas ? » Elle le regardait avec étonnement.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » Il a pris une petite gorgée de son café puis s'est penché sur la table, croisant ses bras.

Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. « Non… Je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas que ce que je veux… c'est si compliqué, Don. Peut-être que nous devrions être séparés… peut-être que je devrais demander un transfert… » Elle a senti des larmes jaillir de ses yeux et a fait de son mieux pour les retenir.

« Olivia… je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu n'es en aucun état pour prendre une décision en ce moment. Cela prendra des mois avant qu'Elliot puisse revenir travailler et encore plus longtemps avant qu'il puisse faire autre chose que d'être assis à son bureau. Cela te laisse du temps pour prendre une décision. » Cragen a tapoté sa main.

« Prendre une décision ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Les choses qu'il a dit vont entraîner des conséquences sur sa relation avec Kathy… et naturellement, tu as quelques décisions à prendre au sujet de Rhett. » Le dernier mot, un nom, n'a pas été entendu par Olivia parce que son téléphone portable a sonné.

Elle l'a retiré de sa poche et a regardé l'identifiant. Rhett ! Elle l'avait presque oublié. Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Depuis que son fiancé était parti elle n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à lui. Elle a regardé Cragen pendant qu'elle ouvrait son téléphone.

« Rhett… hé. » Son cœur martelait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait aucun indice sur ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était furieux et a parlé la majeure partie de la conversation. Si on pouvait appeler cela parler. Il s'était terriblement inquiété de ne pas avoir pu la joindre pendant deux jours.

« Olivia… pourquoi n'as-tu renvoyé aucun de mes appels ? » A ce moment-là il était encore calme. A peu près.

« Je…heu… je suis désolée … mon téléphone n'était pas dans ma poche… et… » Elle ne voulait pas être celle lui annonçant ce qui était arrivé à Elliot.

« Pas dans ta poche ? » Il abaissait sa voix pour essayer de contenir sa colère. « Pas dans ta poche ? J'ai appelé sur ton portable, chez toi, à ton travail. Pas de réponse. Aucune réponse à aucun de mes messages… »

« Ecoute Rhett…je n'étais pas chez moi… ni au travail… je suis vraiment désolée mais… » Elle luttait pour dire quelque chose qui le calmerait.

« Désolée ? J'ai dû entendre de Casey que mon frère s'était fait tirer dessus et qu'il était dans un état critique ! Elle était choqué que tu ne m'ais pas appelé… pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé bon sang ? » Il criait maintenant.

« Je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas t'avoir appelé… que dirais-tu de ta mère, d'Erin ou d'Emily ou d'Ethan ? Et même de Kathy ? Moi, au moins, j'ai l'excuse d'avoir toujours été là depuis le début ! » Elle criait elle aussi.

Cragen regardait autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils n'attiraient l'attention de personne dans la cafétéria qui commençait à se remplir maintenant qu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. Elle a remarqué deux ou trois personnes regardant dans sa direction. Elle s'est tournée vers le mur et a essayé de se calmer.

Sa voix s'est adoucie. « Comment va Sonny ? Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Oui… cela va prendre du temps, mais le docteur a dit qu'il récupèrera complètement. » Elle lui a alors donné tous les détails.

« Je suis si désolé pour Chester, Matt et Dave… j'aurais vraiment aimé que tu m'appelle… » Il était bouleversé et c'était tout naturel.

« Je suis désolée aussi…je ne peux pas allumer mon téléphone dans la chambre… je n'ai fait que penser à Elliot et les autres… »

« Tu es tout le temps restée là-bas ? Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis hier soir vers 21h00. » Elle lui a dit.

« Kathy et maman n'étaient pas là ? » Il était un peu confus.

« Kathy est restée quelques heures...avec les enfants… ils sont partis vers minuit. Ta mère n'est arrivée que ce matin. Elle et Erin sont là depuis à peu près une heure et demie, et Kathy est arrivée juste après elles. » Elle a expliqué.

« Mais tu es restée ? Toute la nuit ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Olivia était resté et pas Kathy. Si son état était aussi critique que les médecins le disaient, pourquoi son épouse n'était-elle pas restée près de lui ? Pourquoi son équipière était restée avec lui quand visiblement son épouse n'en voyait pas la nécessité ?

« Ouais… je n'ai pas pu… le laisser seul ici… » Elle n'osait pas lui dire, sachant comment Rhett allait réagir.

Il a soupiré. « Est-ce que je dois rentrer? Il va bien mais… as-tu besoin de moi ? Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre ? Maman a peut-être besoin de mon soutien ? » Il était très inquiet au sujet de son frère, mais il voulait par-dessus tout être là pour Olivia et pour sa mère.

« C'est à toi de décider, Rhett… mais tu ne feras pas grand-chose de plus pour l'instant… il va rester à l'hôpital pendant deux ou trois semaines. Ensuite il aura certainement besoin d'aide. Ta maman semble bien...tes sœurs sont là pour elle, ainsi qu'Ethan… et la famille d'Elliot. » Elle a soupiré et a frotté son front avec sa paume. Elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Liv ? » Sa voix était douce maintenant.

« Ouais… » Elle a répondu.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il a voulu savoir.

Elle a réfléchi, puis a soupiré et a chuchoté. « Oui… maintenant je vais bien. »

Rhett a souri. Il a pensé qu'elle allait bien parce qu'elle lui avait parlé. Olivia n'allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle allait bien parce qu'Elliot s'était réveillé, qu'elle avait entendu sa voix et que maintenant elle était sûre qu'il allait se rétablir. Dans quelque temps il irait très bien.

« Je suis heureux… je dois y aller… je ne pourrais pas t'appeler pendant deux ou trois jours, mais si tu dois vraiment me joindre, appelle mon patron pour qu'il me fasse transmettre le message, ok ? » Il lui a dit.

« Ok. »

« Olivia… je t'aime. » Il l'a dit si doucement qu'elle a pensé qu'il y avait un léger doute dans sa voix. Pas le doute qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais plutôt qu'elle, ne l'aimait pas.

Sa réponse hésitante a seulement servi à renforcer ce doute. « Ouais… je t'aime…aussi. Bye Rhett. » Elle a fermé son téléphone et l'a regardé fixement jusqu'à ce que le rétro-éclairage s'éteigne.

Quand elle a levé les yeux, Cragen l'observait. Mais il a rapidement détourné son regard. « Quoi ? » L'ennui était évident dans sa question.

Il a seulement secoué sa tête. Il l'a regardé de nouveau. « Tu es prête ? »

« Je suppose … que vais-je lui dire ? À Kathy.» Elle s'est levée et a poussé sa chaise sous la table.

« Nous allons bien trouver quelque chose. » Il l'a pris par le coude et l'a emmenée dehors.

Il avait dit 'nous'. Il allait l'aider. Elle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Cela pouvait provenir du manque de sommeil, de ne pas manger … qui sait. Mais elle avait l'impression que la douleur n'était pas prête de s'en aller.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Jeudi après-midi, 10 juillet**

Quand ils sont arrivés près de la chambre d'Elliot, ils ont vu Marie et Kathy en pleine discussion assez animée. Erin se tenait sur le côté, donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir être là. Elle a remarqué Olivia et Cragen qui s'approchaient. En arrivant à la porte, ils ont entendu le dernier commentaire de Marie à Kathy.

« Kathy, tu dois bien réfléchir avant de prendre une pareille décision. »

Elle s'est tournée vers eux et a souri. « Vous allez bien ma chère ? » Elle a mis sa main sur le bras d'Olivia.

Olivia a été effrayée par son geste, persuadée qu'après la scène d'Elliot un peu plus tôt, elle allait être très en colère contre elle.

« Heu… oui… ça va. Merci. » Elle lui a donné un minuscule sourire puis a regardé Kathy. Là son sourire a disparu instantanément.

« L'infirmière nous a dit de sortir...elle devait changer ses bandages. » Erin leur a donné une explication quant à pourquoi elles étaient dans le couloir.

Olivia a de nouveau regardé Kathy. Son regard était toujours glacial. Cragen s'est alors approché d'elle.

« Vous savez, des équipiers sont très proches et le plus souvent, quand quelque chose de grave arrive, leur première pensée est la santé de leur partenaire. Ils sont formés pour se protéger. Olivia et Elliot équipiers depuis très longtemps, ils sont amis. Après tout ce qu'Elliot a vécu… quand il s'est réveillé… sa première pensée a été pour Olivia et je ne suis pas étonné. Il a probablement oublié sa mission d'infiltration… il s'est juste rappelé s'être fait tiré dessus et a simplement pensé qu'Olivia était impliquée elle aussi. Perdre son équipier est une chose horrible. » La voix de Cragen s'est abaissée, donnant l'impression qu'il pensait au passé.

Olivia trouvait l'excuse assez bonne, même si elle en doutait. Marie et Erin semblaient être d'accord avec ce que Cragen avait dit. Kathy s'était tournée vers une fenêtre, ne laissant rien voir de sa réaction. Olivia n'a pas eu à se poser la question très longtemps. L'infirmière a ouvert la porte et leur a dit qu'ils pouvaient revenir. Marie et Erin sont entrées d'abord. Cragen a demandé quelque chose à l'infirmière. Olivia était à côté de la porte, et quand Kathy est passée près d'elle, elle a parlé suffisamment bas pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

« Si tu crois que je vais avaler l'histoire de Cragen, tu es folle ! »

Olivia a senti son souffle contre son oreille. Son cœur s'est accéléré et elle a retenu son souffle, serrant ses poings. Elle avait tellement envie de mettre un bon coup dans le visage de Kathy. Au lieu de cela elle est entrée juste derrière elle.

Une heure plus tard, Marie et Erin sont reparties à la maison. Elles ont dit à Kathy qu'elles reviendraient samedi ou dimanche et qu'Emily ou Ethan serait là demain pour le voir. Cragen devait aller chercher à l'aéroport la sœur de Lake et il avait convaincu Olivia de rentrer chez elle quelques heures et ensuite de passer au bureau. Kathy allait rester avec d'Elliot jusqu'à ce que Maureen soit arrivée. Comme Olivia ne voulait pas rester seule avec Kathy, elle avait accepté l'idée de Cragen. Il avait demandé au docteur Tharpe et à Cecelia de l'appeler quand Elliot se réveillerait car il avait besoin de son rapport.

**Résidence Benson**

**Jeudi après-midi, 10 juillet**

L'eau chaude cascadant dans ses cheveux et sur son corps était une sensation merveilleuse. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte à quel point elle était fatiguée jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de l'eau commence à détendre ses muscles tendus. Elle a pris le temps de s'occuper d'elle, restant dans la douche jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne tiède. Elle a saisit une grande et douce serviette blanche et l'a enroulée autour d'elle.

Elle est allée dans la cuisine et a mis la bouilloire à chauffer. Elle est retournée à la salle de bains et a séché ses cheveux. Elle s'est glissée dans un short et un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Elle s'est alors rendu-compte qu'il était à Elliot. Elle l'avait pris dans son casier un matin où elle avait été courir. Après avoir fait son thé, elle a regardé dans le frigo. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à manger. Il restait seulement un peu de salade du repas de samedi de chez Moretti. Ca n'était plus très frais mais c'était certainement encore comestible. Elle l'a pris avec son thé et s'est dirigée jusqu'à son divan. Elle a allumé la télévision et a changé les chaines. N'arrivant à se concentrer sur rien, elle l'a éteinte. La seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était Elliot. Et ce qu'il avait dit. Les conséquences allaient être terribles, et elle ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant.

Elle a mangé presque toute la salade et a bu son thé. Elle avait vraiment eu faim. Elle s'est étirée et a vite succombé au sommeil. Deux heures quarante-cinq plus tard, elle a été réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Elle l'a atteint à tâtons et l'a ouvert.

« Benson. » Elle a marmonné, sa voix lourde avec le sommeil.

« Liv ? Je t'ai réveillé ? » Casey a demandé.

« … Ouais… » Elle a regardé l'heure sur le lecteur DVD. 17h05. « … mais je dois me lever… je dois passer au bureau. »

« Désolée… je me demandais… comment va Elliot ? Et Dean… je n'ai pas pu y aller aujourd'hui. »

« Dean va bien… il allait sortir quand nous sommes partis de l'hôpital. Elliot s'est réveillé… en quelque sorte … pas longtemps… et il s'est rendormi. » Elle a expliqué à son amie.

« Donc il va mieux ? »

« Ouais…tu as été très occupée aujourd'hui ? »

Elle a soupiré. « Cette affaire est énorme, Liv. Vraiment énorme. »

« C'est ce que tout le monde me dit. Rhett m'a appelé aujourd'hui… » Elle était toujours sur le divan, s'étirant et baillant.

« Je t'appelais aussi pour ça… je suis désolée… je ne savais pas quoi dire… je pensais qu'il savait… il était vraiment bouleversé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… tout est arrangé. » Olivia l'a rassurée.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Positive. Ecoute, je dois m'habiller et partir. On se parle plus tard, ok ? »

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Jeudi 10 juillet, fin d'après-midi**

Munch était assis au bureau d'Elliot, et Fin sur le coin de celui d'Olivia pendant qu'ils lui expliquaient ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Cragen était dans son bureau.

« Cette Mona...elle a tout déballé. Et a prié pour l'immunité… » Fin a expliqué.

« Casey a dit que tant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être directement impliquée dans les meurtres, elle veillerait à ce que sa peine soit réduite. » Munch a ajouté.

« Et pour Zhanna ? Casey peut encore l'utiliser ? » Olivia a demandé. Elle appréciait Zhanna et avait vraiment espéré pouvoir l'aider.

« Voici l'affaire… Zhanna, Mona et Daniela Kushnir ont été amenées aux États-Unis en même temps. Zhanna et Mona sont montées en grade, s'occupant des filles qui arrivaient. Mais pas Daniela. Gavlik aimait beaucoup Mona, et lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour la mettre au courant de certaines affaires. Elle a rencontré Paul Sollecito et est tombé amoureuse de lui, alors que lui avait des vues sur Zhanna. Daniela Kushnir n'était pas heureuse de la promotion des deux autres filles, donc quand elle a découvert au sujet de Mona et de Paul, elle a menacé Mona de tout dire à Gavlik si elle ne lui donnait pas un pourcentage de ses revenus. » Fin a expliqué.

« Mona l'a dit à Paul et il a orchestré le meurtre de Daniela pour que Mona soit tranquille et que lui n'ait pas d'ennuis avec Zhanna et Gavlik. Zhanna n'a pas été violée… Luka et Boris ont dit la vérité… c'était simplement une partie de leur 'salaire' par Gavlik. » Munch a complété l'explication

« Qu'est-ce que Mona a à nous offrir maintenant ? » Tout était si compliqué pour Olivia.

« Elle et Mona… sont prêtes à tout nous dire sur les bars possédés par Anatoly Gavlik et le groupe de Giordani. Et elles ont pas mal de noms à nous donner. » Fin a continué.

« Oh… et Liv… tu ne vas pas croire ça… nous avons de nouveau interrogé Viacheslav Gavlik et avons réussi à le faire parler. Selon Vinny Sollecito, Vic Gavlik et le père Vinny, Giuseppe, ont été impliqués dans cette histoire parce que quand Anatoly est arrivé ici et qu'il s'est inscrit à l'école, il a rencontré Natalia Conti, qui est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il y avait un problème. Elle était la fiancée de… » Munch s'est penché en avant.

« Vincent Sollectio… Natalia est son épouse… » Olivia a fini pour lui, commençant à comprendre certaines choses.

«Ouais… Vinny était bouleversé, et son papa très fâché que son fils ait été blessé. Il est donc allé voir Vic Gavlik. Il a menacé de faire expulser Anatoly des Etats-Unis s'il ne laissait pas Natalia tranquille. Natalia l'a quitté parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit expulsé. Et comme son père faisait partie de la mafia, elle aurait déshonoré la famille si elle n'avait pas épousé un mafioso. Giuseppe a été mandaté pour s'ocuuper d'Anatoly, mais Vic a prié en disant qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son fils ici. Le plus vieux des Sollecito a proposé d'amener des filles d'Ukraine pour qu'elles se prostituent. Vic s'occuperait de les faire venir tandis que Giuseppe installerait les choses ici. Si tout cela fonctionnait, Anatoly était hors de danger. » Munch a pris le relai.

Fin a rajouté une nouvelle trouvaille. « Le FBI a trouvé d'autres bars comme ceux-là dans au moins trois autres états. Ils sont en train de relier tous les points. »

« Quand Anatoly assurait la gestion des bars, il a proposé l'idée du service éducatif international… de cette façon ils obligeaient les familles des filles à payer. » Munch a continué.

« Cela explique pourquoi Vic semblait si effrayé quand nous lui avons parlé. Il avait peur de la mafia. Nous savons qui a pris les photos de moi et de Rhett… et pour les menaces ? » Olivia a demandé, regardant ses deux collègues l'un après l'autre.

« Non… nous cherchons toujours… peut-être qu'Elliot pourra nous en dire plus… » Fin a été interrompu par l'arrivée de Cragen.

« L'hôpital vient d'appeler… Elliot est réveillé. Et logique. Allez obtenir son rapport. Tous les trois. Je passe un coup de fil et ensuite je vous rejoins. » Aucun des trois ne bougeait. « Vous attendez quoi ? Aller !

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Jeudi soir, 10 juillet**

Olivia marchait entre Fin et Munch pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir vers la chambre d'Elliot. Chambre 417. Elle était de plus en plus nerveuse au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Elle allait revoir Elliot, et elle se demandait s'il allait se rappeler ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il s'était réveillé. Elle avait surtout peur qu'il ne s'en rappelle pas.

Arrivant devant la chambre d'Elliot, un infirmier les a arrêtés. « Excusez-moi, mais monsieur Stabler n'a droit qu'à un seul visiteur à la fois. » Il leur a souri.

« Nous sommes ses collègues… NYPD… » John a sorti son insigne. « Inspecteur John Munch. Et ce sont les inspecteurs Tutuola et Benson. Le docteur Tharpe a téléphoné pour nous dire qu'il est réveillé. Nous sommes ici pour son rapport concernant la fusillade. »

« Oh… dans ce cas que je suppose que vous pouvez entrer… » Il a posé son regard sur Olivia. « Il a dit Benson ? »

« Oui… inspecteur Olivia Benson. » Elle était déconcertée par son regard interrogateur.

« Je suis désolée, inspecteur… j'ai reçu l'ordre de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas autorisée à rendre visite à monsieur Stabler. »

Elle a froncé les sourcils. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Sur ordre de qui? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi… je sais juste que vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la chambre. » Il a gesticulé.

« L'inspecteur Benson est l'équipière de l'inspecteur Stabler et fait partie intégrante de cette enquête. Elle doit être présente quand il donne son rapport. » Munch s'est approché de l'infirmier et l'a dévisagé.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais je suis simplement les ordres. Je peux essayer de trouver le docteur Tharpe, si vous voulez. » Il lui a dit.

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. » Munch a convenu.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'étais ici il y a quelques heures. » Olivia était confuse. Elle jouait avec sa montre, le tordant autour de son poignet.

« Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu. » Fin secouait la tête, visiblement perdu lui aussi.

« Nous allons le savoir tout de suite. Voilà le docteur Tharpe. » Munch s'est avancé vers le docteur qui remontait le couloir.

Olivia allait être malade. Même de loin, elle pouvait lire sur son visage qu'il n'y avait aucune erreur. Son visage était comme de la pierre. Lui qui semblait l'apprécier il n'y a encore pas si longtemps ne souriait pas.

« Bonsoir inspecteurs. » Il a serré la main de chacun d'entre eux, le visage fermé.

« Docteur Tharpe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'infirmier a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'aller dans la chambre d'Elliot… »

Fin l'a interrompue. « Ouais… cela doit être une erreur. »

Les yeux du docteur étaient pleins de sympathie quand il a regardé Olivia. Il a soupiré profondément.

« Ce n'est pas une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle a chuchoté, mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le docteur Tharpe a mis sa main sur son bras. « Non… je suis désolé.. .il n'y a aucune erreur. C'est une demande d'un membre de sa famille. »

« Un membre de sa famille ? » Munch a répété, regardant le docteur puis Olivia.

« Vous voulez dire Kathy ? » Fin a hurlé.

« Oui. Son épouse… Kathy Stabler. » Le docteur a incliné la tête.

« Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Lui et Liv sont équipiers ! » Fin était de plus en plus en colère.

« Elle a estimé que la présence de l'inspecteur Benson un peu plus tôt à perturbé monsieur Stabler. Elle a donc demandé à ce qu'elle ne soit plus autorisée à lui rendre visite. » Le docteur a expliqué.

Il s'est tourné vers Olivia, qui était engourdie par le choc. « Je suis désolé … je ne peux rien faire. Quand il sera vraiment conscient, et s'il vous demande, alors je pourrais intervenir. Mais pour le moment mes mains sont liées. Elle a également dit que si quelqu'un lui dit, elle interdira également cette personne de le voir. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Il s'est tourné et a laissé le trio devant la porte de la chambre.

Munch et Fin la regardaient, attendant sa réaction.

« Liv ? » Fin l'a appelé doucement.

Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Soudainement, elle semblait petite, fragile et triste. Ils voulaient la soulager mais savaient qu'elle ne tolèrerait aucune marque d'affection en ce moment.

« Je vais bien. Allez-y… prenez son rapport. Je… j'attendrai… dans la voiture. » Elle s'est tournée pour partir.

Munch a saisi son bras et l'a tirée vers lui. « Olivia… tu es sûre que ça va? »

« Ouais… je vais bien. » Elle a réussi à esquisser un sourire même pendant que les larmes dégringolaient sur ses joues. Elle a retiré son bras et est partie.

« Je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien, je vais bien. » Elle répétait les mots en essuyant son visage.

Elle a à peine eu le temps d'arriver à la voiture que les sanglots ont secoué son corps. Elle était étonnée elle-même d'avoir tenu jusque là.


	34. Chapter 34

Bonsoir tout le monde. Tout d'abord, merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ils m'aident toujours autant. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment mais j'essaye de traduire au plus vite…surtout que l'histoire arrive bientôt à la fin !!! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bye bye, et à bientôt…

**Chapitre 33 - Inadmissible**

**Parking de l'hôpital**

**Jeudi soir, 10 juillet**

L'air était épais et humide. Il faisait chaud, et être à l'intérieur d'une voiture sans la climatisation en marche par ce temps était terrible. Ses vêtements commençaient à coller à son corps. Et tout ce qu'elle faisait était pleurer. Elle a finalement fini par s'arrêter, mais se sentait toujours aussi mal. Comment pouvait-elle avoir fait ça ? Comment pouvait-elle l'interdire de le voir ?

Olivia a essuyé la sueur sur son visage avec ses mains. Maintenant que les larmes s'étaient arrêtées et qu'elle s'était calmée, elle a osé ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour un peu d'air frais, respirant profondément. Elle secouait sa chemise pour tenter de la décoller de sa peau. En se penchant entre les sièges avant, elle a vu la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait laissée plus tôt dans la portière. Elle l'a ouverte et en a pris trois grandes gorgées. Elle s'est tournée sur la banquette, tendant ses jambes en dehors de la voiture.

Elle a entendu des pas, mais ne s'est pas intéressée à qui ils appartenaient.

Une voix familière l'a surprise. « Olivia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Cragen était penché au-dessus d'elle, une main sur la portière, l'autre sur le toit.

Quand elle a levé les yeux, il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré. Il s'est accroupi pour être face à face avec elle. Il a posé une main sur son genou. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elliot… va bien ? »

Elle a reniflé et incliné la tête. « Il va très bien… Munch et Fin… lui demandent… son rapport. »

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ? Je croyais que tu voulais voir Elliot… »

La première chose à laquelle il a pensé était qu'il s'était réveillé et avait dit à Olivia qu'il ne pensait rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt, et qu'elle était blessée. Ou qu'il ne se rappelait de rien ou qu'il avait de nouveau dit quelque chose qui l'avait contrariée. Mais une chose était sûre, Elliot était certainement la raison de la présence d'Olivia dans cette voiture, par une chaleur suffocante.

« Ils ne veulent pas me laisser le voir… » Elle a commencé à expliquer mais les larmes ont refait leur apparition.

« Quoi ? Qui ? Munch et Fin ? Ils ne peuvent pas… »

« Non… pas eux… le docteur Tharpe… il a dit que je ne pouvais pas voir Elliot… Kathy a dit…elle lui a dit que je lui faisais du mal en étant près de lui… » Elle essuyait les larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elles tombaient.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » Il posait la question mais connaissait la réponse.

Kathy était jalouse. Elle avait une bonne raison, mais elle était folle d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Quand Elliot allait découvrir ce qu'elle avait fait… Cragen ne voulait pas être là quand il l'apprendrait. La réaction d'Elliot allait certainement être mauvaise. Très mauvaise.

« Viens… j'ai deux mots à dire au docteur Tharpe…à Kathy aussi d'ailleurs...elle n'a pas le droit de faire ça… » Cragen s'est levé.

« Non… non… je ne veux pas faire de mal à Elliot… et Kathy n'est pas là de toute façon… et peut-être qu'elle a raison… peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne nous voyons pas… à cause des choses entre nous… tout est si… si compliqué… il besoin de reprendre des forces pour guérir… »

Il a secoué sa tête. « Olivia… ne pas te voir ne va pas l'aider à aller mieux… tu sais qu'il demandera où tu es, comment tu vas et pourquoi tu ne viens pas le voir… et quand il va découvrir ce que Kathy a fait… son état va empirer. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Le docteur Tharpe a dit que si quelqu'un lui dit, elle l'empêchera lui aussi de le voir. » Elle a soupiré.

« Ca n'a pas de sens, Olivia. Dès qu'il le saura, il exigera de te voir. Je lui dirai. Je me moque de ce que Kathy pense ! » Il était à aller tout dire à Elliot.

« Non ! Le docteur Tharpe a dit qu'il ne doit pas être contrarié, ça ne serait pas bon pour lui… il a dit qu'il fallait encore quelques jours pour que les interventions qu'ils ont pratiqué sur ses artères soient sûres de tenir. Capitaine, je ne veux pas être la cause de sa douleur… ou pire. Si quelque chose lui arrivait… je… je… ne dites rien à Kathy… s'il vous plaît. » Elle priait, ses yeux reflétant la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Cragen a tapoté son épaule. « D'accord. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je vais monter le voir … et tu sais qu'il va demander de tes nouvelles… »

« Dites-lui que… je pense à lui et que j'espère qu'il va mieux… » Elle s'est arrêtée, une nouvelles vague de larmes revenant à la charge.

« C'est inadmissible… simplement inadmissible. » Il se parler plus à lui qu'à Olivia quand il s'est tourné pour partir. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kathy avait fait ça. Il voulait tout dire à Elliot mais ne le ferait pas. Il allait respecter le souhait d'Olivia. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'Elliot découvre ce que son épouse avait fait.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Jeudi soir, 10 juillet**

Sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller, et il regardait le plafond. Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et sa barbe foncée de deux jours rendait le contraste encore plus grand. Sa tête s'est tournée vers ses collègues quand il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Blanche neige est finalement réveillée. Comment ça va ? » Fin a demandé en entrant dans la pièce.

« Salut Elliot. Comment tu te sens ? » Munch a demandé, s'approchant du chevet d'Elliot.

« Je peux mentir ? » Elliot a tendu sa main droite, mais Munch s'est penché pour l'étreindre, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Quand il s'est levé, Fin a fait la même chose. Il était soulagé qu'il soit vivant. Mais le voir lui faisait revivre de nouveau la fusillade.

« Attention ! N'abîmez pas la marchandise ! » Elliot a plaisanté. Son sourire s'est effacé quand il a regardé vers la porte.

Munch et Fin se sont regardés, comprenant ce qui se passait. Elliot cherchait Olivia.

« Où est Liv ? Je pensais qu'elle serait avec vous… » Il les a regardés chacun leur tour. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire.

Munch a dégagé sa gorge. « Elle… heu… n'a pas pu venir. »

Avant qu'il puisse poser une autre question, Munch a commencé à parler. Espérant obtenir l'attention d'Elliot sur autre chose, il a immédiatement commencé à lui indiqué ce qu'ils avaient trouvé sur l'enquête. Fin a lui aussi glissé quelques commentaires.

« Et maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu dois nous donner ton rapport sur la fusillade. » Munch a sorti un petit dictaphone et a appuyé sur le bouton 'enregistrement'.

« Jeudi 10 juillet, hôpital Beth Israël, 18h48, chambre 417. Rapport de l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler, NYPD, insigne numéro 6313, au sujet de la fusillatd impliquant le FBI et l'unité spéciale des victimes, le mercredi 9 juillet à l'angle du salon de thé russe et de la cinquante-septième. Tu es prêt ? » Munch a demandé.

« Ouais ouais…je me rappelle de pas mal de choses…mais certaines sont brumeuses… » Elliot a froncé les sourcils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas… nous allons te poser des questions… essaye juste d'y répondre. » Munch a rapproché une chaise et s'est assis.

« Commençons à partir de la fin de la réunion… avant que toi et… » Munch s'est arrêté, réalisant qu'Elliot ne savait pas que Matt était mort. « … avant que toi et Matt soyez allés prendre un verre. Y a-t-il eu quelque chose d'étrange qui aurait pu vous laisser penser que ceci allait se produire ? »

« Non… pas vraiment… » Elliot a répondu.

« J'ai perdu le compte de combien de fois nous avons écouté l'enregistrement de la réunion… nous n'avons rien trouvé d'étrange nous non plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'pas vraiment' » ? Fin a froncé les sourcils.

Elliot a laissé sa mémoire travailler. « Heu… Mona… elle… me regardait bizarrement… comme elle l'avait fait la première fois que nous nous étions vus… »

« Bizarrement ? Bizarrement comment ? » Fin a demandé.

« Elle me dévisageait… j'ai d'abord pensé que… vous savez… que je l'intéressais...elle m'avait posé quelques questions la première fois… j'ignorais qui elle était à ce moment-là … » Elliot a frotté son visage avec sa main droite.

« Quelles questions a-t-elle posées ? » Munch a demandé, se penchant dans sa chaise.

« Elle m'a demandé si j'avais déjà été au bar de Sasha… je lui ai dit non, et alors elle m'a demandé si j'avais été au bar d'Ivan. … je lui ai dit non…que j'étais de Chicago. » Il a expliqué.

« Ok… qu'est-ce qui s'est produit la nuit dernière ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? » Munch a poursuivit.

« Elle continuait à me regarder… alors je l'ai vu aller dire quelque chose à Paul… qui m'a regardé d'un air mécontent. » Il a fait une pause. « Dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, j'ai vu Paul parler à Gavlik… qui m'a regardé en fronçant les sourcils. J'étais persuadé qu'elle nous soupçonnait, d'ailleurs je l'ai dit à Matt. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne l'avais jamais vu avant ces réunions? » Fin a arrêté d'écrire pour regarder Elliot.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu en personne… simplement sur une bande vidéo… mais elle n'était pas habillée comme ça… elle ne semblait même pas être la même femme… je ne l'avait pas identifié jusqu'à ce que Gavlik me dise son nom de famille à la deuxième réunion. » Il a secoué sa tête.

« Tu as dit que tu pensais qu'elle vous soupçonnait… que s'est-il produit après ? »

« Matt et moi avons pris un verre… je lui ai parlé de Mona et de son comportement… mais comme tout s'était bien déroulé, nous ne nous sommes pas plus inquiétés… » Elliot a regardé dans le vide. « Nous… nous sommes sortis et quand nous sommes arrivés à la ruelle, deux types nous ont attrapés… j'ai pensé à une agression… mais après j'ai vu Gavlik, et j'ai réalisé que c'était Boris et Luka qui nous tenaient… ils nous menaçaient avec leur arme. Dean a hurlé 'FBI, plus un geste', et l'enfer a commencé. J'ai…heu… j'ai essayé de me cacher mais…j'ai été trop lent. » Il a mis une main sur chacune de ses blessures.

« Est-ce que tu peux nous dire autre chose Elliot ? » Munch a demandé.

« Non… » Il a secoué sa tête. Son esprit rejouait une partie de la scène. Elliot s'est soudainement rappelé quelque chose. « Attendez ! Matt… je l'ai vu se faire tirer dessus… comment va-t-il ? »

Munch et Fin se sont regardés. Aucun des deux ne voulait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Elliot a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son cœur a commencé à battre plus rapidement.

« Dites-moi ! Comment va Matt ? »

Munch s'est levé et a parlé doucement. « Matt n'a pas survécu Elliot. Je suis désolé. »

La bouche d'Elliot s'est ouverte puis fermée. Il essayait de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait. Il a passé plusieurs fois ses mains sur son visage, essayant de clarifier ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Non… non » Il sentait les larmes brûler ses yeux. « Et les autres… comment vont-ils ? Mon dieu dites-moi que les autres vont bien ! » Ses yeux voyageaient rapidement entre ses deux collègues.

« Dean a reçu une balle dans l'épaule… il est sorti de l'hôpital cet après-midi. Dave a été tué ainsi que… ainsi que… » Fin n'arrivait pas à dire que Lake était mort. L'équipier de fin. Lake était mort. Des larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux alors que Fin ne pleurait jamais.

Munch, sentant que Fin était dans l'ennui, a pris le relai. « Elliot… Chester est parti, aussi. »

Elliot le regardait comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Il secouait se tête lentement et à mesure qu'il comprenait il la secouait plus rapidement. « Non ! Non ! Cela n'a pas pu se produire ? Pas Lake ! Pas Matt et Dave ! » Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues, sa main sur son visage ne faisant rien pour les cacher.

Munch a mis une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Il avait déjà subi assez de dommages corporels, il devait ménager sa santé. Elliot a levé la tête brusquement, la terreur écrite sur son visage. Il s'est assis dans son lit, a attrapé Munch par les revers de sa veste et l'a tiré vers lui.

« Elle … elle est morte elle aussi… c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas là… c'est pour ça que vous avez dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas être là ce soir ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Olivia ! Olivia ! Je croyais que j'avais rêvé ! Olivia ! ! Liv ! Liv ! Olllliiiviiiaaa ! » Il sanglotait, son cœur brisé. Il a enterré son visage dans la poitrine de Munch. « Olivia ! » Même si ses cris étaient insonorisaient par le tissu de la veste de Munch, ses deux amis étaient malheureux pour lui.

« Non ! Elliot ! Olivia va très bien...Je te le promets ! » Munch voulait le consoler mais il n'écoutait plus rien.

Elliot l'appelait toujours, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile. L'électrocardiogramme commençait à émettre des bruits irréguliers et inquiétants.

« Elliot, Olivia va bien...elle était en surveillance dans le camion...elle n'a pas été blessée ! Elle n'est pas blessée ! » Fin, alarmé par la réaction d'Elliot, essayait lui aussi de le calmer, sans succès.

La porte s'est ouverte brusquement, le docteur Tharpe, un interne et une infirmière entrant avec un défibrillateur. Fin s'est vite écarté pour les laisser passer. Munch, lui, ne pouvait pas se déplaçait, Elliot étant toujours accroché à lui.

« Vous devez sortir, s'il vous plaît. » La colère du docteur était évidente dans sa voix.

Le docteur Tharpe et l'infirmière ont dégagés Elliot de sa prise sur Munch, pendant que l'interne injectait un produit dans la perfusion. Presque immédiatement après l'injection, la voix d'Elliot commençait à baisser en volume, et au bout d'à peine une minute il était calme de nouveau. Quand ils l'ont de nouveau étendu sur le lit, ils ont remarqué du sang sur le bandage de sa poitrine. Au même moment, quelqu'un est entré dans la chambre.

Choqué par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, Cragen était paralysé à la porte, et fronçait les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Munch et Fin regardaient leur capitaine. « Il… il pense… qu'Olivia est morte. » Munch a parlé tranquillement.

Cragen a lentement secoué la tête.

**Bureau du docteur Tharpe **

**Vendredi matin, 11 juillet**

« Madame Stabler, je pense vraiment que vous devriez réfléchir à votre décision. » Le docteur frottait ses yeux, manquant visiblement de sommeil.

Il était resté debout une partie de la nuit car Elliot avait de nouveau été ramené en chirurgie. Trois points de suture sur son artère pulmonaire avaient lâché. Le docteur était certain que cet accident était dû au fait qu'il avait appris de mauvaises nouvelles sur ses collègues, mais surtout qu'il était persuadé que son équipière était morte. Mais Kathy était catégorique, il était hors de question qu'Olivia approche Elliot. Et maintenant l'équipe de l'USV entière complétait la liste.

« Je n'ai nullement besoin de réfléchir, docteur Tharpe. Ceci s'est produit en raison de ce que les inspecteurs Munch et Tutuola lui ont dit. Je ne veux aucun d'entre eux près de lui. » Elle était ferme sur sa décision.

« Je vous demande juste une chose, laissez-le s'il vous plaît voir l'inspecteur Benson … juste assez longtemps pour qu'il voie qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est vivante. » Le docteur la priait presque.

« Ma décision est irrévocable. » Elle plissait ses yeux.

« Vous savez, votre mari va récupérerer et finira par apprendre ce que vous avez fait… vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'y aura aucunes conséquences ? Qu'essayez-vous de prouver en agissant comme ça ? » Il ne comprenait pas du tout sa décision.

« J'essaye de protéger mon mari pour qu'il aille bien ! »

« Madame Stabler…… je ne sais pas ce qui se passe… je ne vous connais que depuis peu de temps… mais il est plus qu'évident que votre mari et son équipière s'inquiètent l'un de l'autre. Mon avis, professionnel et médical, est que le bien être et la guérison de monsieur Stabler seraient meilleurs s'il savait que l'inspecteur Benson va bien. Reconsidérez votre décision. »

« Je ne veux pas cette femme près de mon mari. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, je peux demander un autre docteur. Ou faire transférer mon mari dans un autre hôpital. »

« Vous pouvez en effet faire cela, madame Stabler. Cependant, vous devez savoir qu'en vingt-sept ans de pratique, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une réaction aussi inadmissible. » Il s'est levé et a ouvert la porte de son bureau, la priant silencieusement de sortir.

Quand elle a été parti, il s'est assis et a posé sa tête sur ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi froid. Tout ce qu'il fallait était que monsieur Stabler voit madame Benson une minute, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'elle va bien. Si elle continuait à refuser, il n'aurait plus qu'une seule solution pour le garder en sécurité, celle de le mettre dans le coma artificiel pendant quelques jours, le temps que ses blessures internes guérissent. Et même s'il espérait que seul le bien être de son mari comptait pour elle, il savait que la seule raison pour justifier les agissements de Kathy Stabler était un défaut vieux comme le monde…la jalousie.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV **

**Vendredi matin, 11 juillet**

Munch, Fin et Olivia étaient partis au siège du FBI. Ensemble ils avaient comparé leurs notes et leurs rapports sur la fusillade de mercredi soir. Comme Fin et Olivia étaient sur l'enquête depuis le départ, les fédéraux leur avaient laissé l'interrogatoire de Paul Sollecito ainsi qu'un nouvel intervenant dans l'affaire, Rob Sollecito. Luka, Boris, Natalia et plusieurs autres personnes impliquées avaient déjà été entendues.

Maintenant, Olivia et Fin se rendaient à la prison pour femmes de Sealview pour parler à Mona. Olivia était heureuse de pouvoir occuper son esprit sur autre chose qu'Elliot. Elle voulait tellement le voir que le simple fait d'y penser lui faisait mal.

Cragen était au téléphone dans son bureau quand ils sont revenus, et ses cris s'entendaient même avec sa porte fermée. Il avait l'air extrêmement furieux. Il a raccroché violemment le combiné, faisant sauter le téléphone sur le bureau. Il l'a ramassé et l'a claqué aussi fort que la première fois, veillant cette fois-ci qu'il reste à sa place.

Son équipe le regardait, choquée, se demandant ce qui pouvait le mettre dans une telle colère. Il s'est finalement levé, s'est dirigé vers la porte et l'a ouverte. Il les a alors appelés.

« Olivia ! Fin ! Munch ! J'ai besoin de vous. Maintenant ! »

Ils se sont précipités à la porte, peu disposés à le faire attendre, ne voulant pas l'irriter encore plus. Olivia est entrée d'abord, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle. Fin l'observait. Munch, quant à lui, avait l'air beaucoup moins bouleversé qu'eux. Cragen ne leur a pas proposé de s'asseoir, voulant faire vite pour pouvoir se calmer.

« J'espère que le rapport qu'Elliot vous a donné est aussi complet que possible… » Il a demandé, décalant son regard entre Fin et Munch.

« Oui monsieur. J'ai tout noté et Munch l'a enregistré. Pourquoi ? » Fin a demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, capitaine ? » Munch regardait par-dessus ses lunettes, ses mains dans le dos.

Cragen a regardé Olivia. Quand leurs yeux se sont rencontrés, il a tourné la tête. « Les médecins n'ont pas réussi à arrêter la blessure d'Elliot de saigner. Il est de nouveau retourné en chirurgie… » Olivia a arrêté de respirer. Ils se sont tous tournés vers elle. Fin caressait son dos tandis que Munch avait posé sa main sur son bras.

« Il va bien maintenant. Quelques points sur son artère pulmonaire avaient lâchés. C'était Kathy au téléphone. Le docteur Tharpe a dit que les informations qu'il a reçu hier soir étaient ce qui a fait se produire cet incident. Kathy nous blâme et refuse maintenant qui que ce soit de l'USV d'approcher Elliot. Elle m'a également dit que le docteur a mis Elliot dans le coma artificiel pour quelques jours afin de permettre à son corps de guérir plus vite. » La voix de Cragen montait au fur et à mesure qu'il délivrer les informations.

Olivia restait là, sans voix. « J'ai besoin de vous pour clore cette enquête. Je suis sûr que quand Elliot ira mieux, tout sera terminé. Et quand ce sera le cas, je ne voudrais pas être dans les chaussures de Kathy Stabler… bien que j'aimerais tout de même être présent ! Au travail. » Il s'est assis à son bureau, frottant ses tempes avec ses doigts.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Mardi matin, 15 juillet**

Demain, cela fera une semaine que la fusillade avait eue lieu. Maureen était avec Elliot. Kathleen allait venir après le déjeuner. Elle observait son papa, reconnaissante qu'il soit toujours en vie. Hier soir, le docteur Tharpe l'avait sorti du coma artificiel et avait dit qu'il se réveillerait le matin suivant. Il avait remué un peu et avait ouvert les yeux plusieurs fois. Il avait également essayé de parler, mais dans un langage incompréhensible.

Maureen avait eu beaucoup de temps pour penser. Elle avait bien essayé de travailler sur ses devoirs mais ses pensées la perturbaient. Sa grand-mère et sa tante Emily étaient restées presque tout le dimanche et son oncle Joey et sa tante Erin étaient venus samedi. Elle, Kathleen et leur mère étaient venues à tour de rôle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être là tous en même temps.

Une pensée la harcelait. Malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé ici, elle n'avait jamais vu personne du travail de son père. Surtout Olivia. Maureen était extrêmement perturbée à ce sujet, sachant qu'il était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas à ses côtés dans une telle épreuve. Et son père voudrait qu'elle soit là. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle le sentait. Elle en avait parlé à sa mère, qui lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient certainement trop occupés à essayer d'attraper les coupables de la fusillade.

Maureen a soupiré et s'est levée de sa chaise. Elle a marché jusqu'à la fenêtre, observant les gens sortir et entrer dans l'hôpital. Elle a entendu un bruit, et quand elle s'est retournée, elle a trouvé les yeux bleus de son père la regardant fixement. Il a souri et a tendu sa main vers elle.

« Viens ici, bébé. » Sa voix était rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant plusieurs jours.

« Papa… » Elle s'est précipitée vers lui et l'a serré dans ses bras.

« Oh, papa, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ailles bien… » Maureen a commencé à pleurer.

« Je sais… je t'aime, bébé. » Il a caressé ses longs cheveux blonds et l'a serré aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Je t'aime aussi. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? » Elle a demandé pendant qu'elle essuyait ses larmes.

« Bien… fatigué… ma jambe et ma poitrine me font mal… mais c'est supportable. » Il a souri et a essayé de se redresser. « Je voudrais m'asseoir. »

Elle a appuyé sur un bouton et le lit s'est relevé lentement. « Merci. »

Il a alors vu sur le mur juste en face de lui un calendrier. Mardi 15 juillet. Il a froncé les sourcils et Maureen a noté la confusion sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, papa ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle a regardé ce qu'il observait mais n'a rien vu d'anormal.

« Le calendrier… il est normal ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Maintenant elle était perplexe.

« La date… c'est la bonne ? Le dernier jour dont je me rappelle est jeudi… que s'est-il passé entre vendredi et aujourd'hui ? » Il l'a regardée, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Oh… le docteur a dû te mettre dans le coma pour que tu guérisses plus vite. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… »

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les raisons mais ne voulait pas lui rappeler les décès de ses collègues. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pensait qu'Olivia était morte.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, papa. Tu veux que j'appelle le docteur Tharpe ? » Elle préférait que ce soit le docteur qui lui explique toute l'histoire.

Elliot ne lui a pas répondu. Il semblait sur une autre planète. Elle a entendu l'électrocardiogramme émettre des bruits bizarres et les autres machines ont commencé à s'affoler. La mémoire lui est revenue d'un coup, brisant de nouveau son cœur. Il se rappelait que Lake était mort. Matt était mort. Dave aussi. Alors il s'est rappelé que Munch avait dit que Liv ne pouvait pas venir. Maureen voyait les émotions s'inscrire les une après les autres sur le visage de son père. Il a alors commencé à pleurer.

« Elle est morte. Oh non. Non ! Non ! Oh, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Olivia ! Non ! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Maureen, je dois sortir d'ici ! » Il essayait d'enlever la perfusion sur son bras.

« Non ! Papa ! Tu ne peux pas ! » Elle a attrapé sa main pour l'empêcher de la retirer. Mais il y est tout de même parvenu. Elle voyait le bouton d'appel d'urgences mais ne voulait pas lâcher son père, de peur qu'il ne se lève.

Le personnel médical était déjà sur le chemin de sa chambre, mais Maureen l'ignorait.

« A l'aide ! ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plaît ! Vite ! J'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Le docteur Tharpe et son équipe sont entrés dans la chambre d'Elliot Stabler. Et de nouveau il a reçu un sédatif. Et de nouveau avant de sombrer il a répété que son équipière était morte.

Maureen était très inquiète pour son papa. Quand le docteur Tharpe a eu vérifié les blessures d'Elliot et remis sa perfusion, il s'est tourné vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Il a réalisé que son ton était dur. « Je suis désolé … nous avons eu peur pour votre père. Pouvez-vous me dire s'il vous plaît ce qui s'est produit ?

« Il s'est réveillé, et quand il a vu le calendrier, il a demandé ce qui s'était passé les autres jours. Je lui ai dit que vous l'aviez mis dans le coma… alors il a semblé se souvenir de quelque chose. Et soudainement il a arraché sa perfusion et a parlé d'Olivia. Je pense qu'il croie qu'elle est morte… » Elle a regardé le docteur pour une confirmation.

Il a soupiré. « C'est le cas. Il pense qu'elle est morte et c'est en grande partie pour cela que j'ai dû le mettre dans le coma.»

« Pourquoi ? Appelez Liv pour qu'elle vienne… et tout ira bien. Ils sont vraiment proches. Vous savez pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout allait si mal quand un simple coup de fil pouvait tout arranger.

Le docteur l'a simplement regardé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il a lentement secoué sa tête. « Non… je ne sais pas pourquoi… peut-être devriez-vous demander à votre mère. » Il s'est tourné et a quitté la salle.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV **

**Mardi après-midi, 15 juillet**

Cragen se tenait à la porte de son bureau, regardant son équipe. Munch avait le téléphone dans une main et un stylo dans l'autre. Fin dactylographiait, très concentré sur son travail. Olivia remuait des papiers sur son bureau, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Cragen s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait perdu du poids depuis la semaine dernière. Il savait qu'elle ne mangeait pas et il n'était pas le seul à s'en être rendu compte. Presque chaque matin Munch ou Fin lui apportaient quelque chose à grignoter et au déjeuner un sandwich ou une salade apparaissait sur son bureau. Le plus souvent tout restait intact. Quand elle essayait de manger, c'était seulement pour prendre quelques bouchées.

Les cernes sous ses yeux lui indiquaient aussi qu'elle ne dormait pas. Ou pas beaucoup. Elle essayait de le cacher mais il savait qu'elle ne rentrait pas chez elle le soir. Elle restait juste ici et dormait quelques heures. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait été au moins deux fois à l'hôpital et s'était assise sur un banc. Il l'avait su parce qu'un capitaine d'un autre service, en visite pour un de ses proches, avait vu Olivia. C'était une manière pour Olivia d'être proche de lui. Son cœur se brisait pour elle. Et pour Elliot. Elle n'avait demandé aucune nouvelles de lui depuis l'interdiction de visite pour toute l'unité. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Rhett non plus. Il se demandait ce qui allait se produire quand Elliot allait découvrir ce que Kathy avait fait. Il a pensé que quand il prendrait sa retraite, il pourrait écrire un livre sur toute cette histoire. Ce serait certainement un excellent best-seller.

Il s'est approché d'Olivia pour lui parler. Pour savoir comment elle allait. Quand il est passé près du bureau de Fin, il l'a arrêté pour lui montrer quelque chose sur l'ordinateur.

S'arrêtant à la porte de la salle, elle a regardé autour d'elle. Elle a trouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait, fouillant par les papiers sur son bureau. Son aspect l'a choqué. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à l'hôpital, après la fusillade, il y avait une semaine. Elle était bronzée et heureuse qu'Elliot soit en vie. Là son bronzage était presque parti, et son visage paraissait beaucoup plus mince. Elle avait perdu du poids. Trop de poids. Des cernes foncées marquaient ses yeux. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas dormie. Ou mangée. Elle était presque désolée pour elle. Presque. Elle blessait son père et elle en était très fâchée.

Du coin de son œil, Cragen a vu quelqu'un près de la porte. Il n'y a pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce que cette personne s'approche d'Olivia. Il s'est alors rendu compte de qui cette personne était. Elle s'est arrêtée sur le côté gauche d'Olivia. Olivia a laissé tomber le dossier dans ses mains, effrayée par la présence de la jeune femme.

« Maureen… ? » Quand la crainte s'est emparée d'elle, elle a saisi Maureen par les épaules. « Quelque chose s'est produit ! C'est ça ? S'il te plaît…dis-le-moi ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Son cœur s'est emballé. Si Maureen était ici, c'était certainement pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Comme si ça t'intéressait. »

« Excuse-moi? » Olivia a reculé comme si Maureen l'avait frappée. Elle a laissé tomber ses mains de ses épaules.

« J'ai dit 'comme si ça t'intéressait' ! Et tu n'as aucune excuse! Tu n'a même pas été le voir ! Tu crois que je vais te dire comment il va quand tu ne prends même pas un peu de temps pour aller le voir ? » Olivia reconnaissait cette fureur. Maureen avait le même tempérament que son père.

« Maureen… s'il te plaît… je… je… voulais… je voulais vraiment… » Olivia passait sa main dans ses cheveux, regardant Cragen, Munch et Fin qui s'approchaient d'elle.

« Il pense que tu es morte ! » Elle a crié, faisant un pas plus près d'Olivia.

« Je… je sais… mais il n'y a rien que je… » Elle a essayé d'expliquer.

Ses yeux se sont élargis. « Tu le sais ? Tu sais qu'il pense que tu es morte et tu ne vas pas le voir ? Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je…je pensais que tu tenais à lui! Je pensais que tu… que tu… » Maureen s'est arrêtée, ne voulant pas dire ce qu'elle allait dire devant les trois hommes. « Pourquoi ? Si tu sais qu'il pense que tu es morte, pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir Olivia? Pourquoi le laisses-tu penser ça ? Il t'appelle… non… il crie pour toi… il pleure ta mort et dit qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire. Tu ne sais pas qu'il a besoin de toi ? Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Comment peux-tu le laisser souffrir comme ça, Olivia ! » Les larmes s'écoulaient maintenant sur son visage.

« Maureen… s'il te plaît… » Olivia pleurait aussi, et quand elle a tendu ses mains vers Maureen, elle les a repoussées.

Fin n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait laisser Maureen blâmer Olivia pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Il était temps que Kathy fasse face aux conséquences de ce qu'elle avait fait ! Il a fait un pas vers Olivia, mettant son bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui. Il l'a libérée puis s'est déplacé pour être face à face avec Maureen.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Liv. Elle a passé presque dix-huit heures à côté de ton papa, ne mangeant pas et ne dormant pas. D'ailleurs elle ne mange et ne dort toujours pas ! Tout ça à cause de ton père ! Elle serait avec lui si elle pouvait… »

« Non Fin…ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. » Olivia priait, mettant sa main sur son bras.

Il a dégagé son bras et s'est tourné vers Olivia. « Non… c'est une grande fille, Olivia. Elle doit savoir. C'est seulement une question de temps avant que tout le monde le sache de toute façon. »

Il a de nouveau fait face à Maureen. « Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas allée à l'hôpital… pourquoi aucun de nous n'y est allé ? Tu dois demander à ta maman pourquoi ! » Il s'est tourné et est allé à son bureau, tirant sa chaise et s'y asseyant lourdement.

Maureen l'a regardé s'éloigner, repensant à ce que le Dr. Tharpe avait dit… 'Peut-être devriez-vous demander à votre mère'. Fin lui disait maintenant la même chose. Elle avait bien l'intention de le faire.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 34 - Excuses**

**Résidence Stabler **

**Mardi soir, 15 juillet**

« Maman ? » La jeune femme a appelé en entrant dans la maison. La voiture de Kathy était dans la cour, donc elle savait qu'elle était là.

L'odeur de quelque chose cuisant inondait ses narines. « Maman ? » La maison semblait vide. Pourquoi le four était en marche si personne n'était là.

Alors elle a vu la porte de la cave entrebâillée, puis Kathy apparaissant avec une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Hé, chérie. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » Elle lui a souri en lui montrant la bouteille. « Ma recette pour la sauce nécessite un peu de vin. »

« Hé, maman. Où sont les autres ? » Maureen a demandé, s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine.

« Voyons… Dickie est avec Eli au parc et Lizzie garde les enfants des voisins. Et Kathleen doit être à l'hôpital… »

Après avoir quittée le bureau, Maureen était retournée à l'hôpital pour parler au docteur Tharpe. Cela avait été inutile puisqu'il avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, lui répétant qu'elle devait demander à sa mère pourquoi personne de l'USV ne pouvait venir voir son père. Elle était passé voir son père, qui était éveillé mais plus calme, le sédatif faisant toujours de l'effet. Il a de nouveau dit à Maureen qu'Olivia était morte. Elle lui a dit qu'elle très bien. Il a répondu que si elle allait bien, elle serait ici avec lui.

Kathleen a dit à Maureen qu'elle lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'Olivia était vivante et en bonne santé. Mais il ne la croyait pas. Elle se demandait elle aussi pourquoi personne du travail n'était venu le voir. Particulièrement Olivia. Elle voulait l'appeler pour lui dire de venir mais Maureen lui a dit d'attendre qu'elle ait parlé à leur mère.

« Je sais où est Kathleen...elle a pris ma place à l'hôpital. Papa s'est encore réveillé. » La voix de Maureen était bordée de colère.

« Oh… pourquoi elle ne m'a pas appelé… comment va-il ? Je termine ce que je fais et je vais aller le voir. » Elle a ouvert la bouteille de vin.

« Pas très bien. » Elle a vu sa mère s'immobiliser. « Il pense que Liv est morte. »

« Oh vraiment ? Je suppose que les médicaments agissent sur son esprit. »

Maureen ne pouvait pas croire que sa mère ne réagissait pas plus à son commentaire. Son papa pensait que son équipière de neuf ans était morte et sa maman restait impassible. Kathy s'est essuyée puis s'est appuyée contre le comptoir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

Maureen s'est déplacée pour se trouver en face d'elle et a baissé les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie ? »

Elle a levé les yeux vers sa mère et l'a dévisagée. « Pourquoi Liv n'a pas été voir papa? »

Kathy, prise au dépourvu par la question, n'a pas su quoi répondre. Elle a secoué sa tête légèrement, a pris une profonde inspiration et a souri à Maureen.

« Je ne sais pas … peut-être qu'elle est très occupée avec l'enquête et que… » Kathy n'arrivait pas à tenir le regard fixe de sa fille.

« Non ! Elle ne sera jamais trop occupée pour papa ! C'est impossible ! Ils sont équipiers depuis trop longtemps ! Elle trouvera toujours du temps pour lui. Et l'USV entière est trop occupée elle aussi ? Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Sa voix était proche du hurlement.

« Maureen… » Kathy allait devoir avouer ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Maman ! Quoi ? Dis-moi ! »

Kathy a commencé son explication. « Quand ton père s'est réveillé la première fois à, il demandait Olivia. Il était très perturbé. Le docteur Tharpe a dit qu'il n'avait pas complètement repris conscience et Cragen et lui ont pensé qu'il se rappelait vaguement de la fusillade… qu'il était confus sur les évènements… qu'il pensait sûrement … qu'il croyait qu'Olivia avait été blessée ou tuée. Maureen… il était si perdu, et quand il l'a vue… sa tension et son rythme cardiaques sont montés… et le docteur Tharpe a dit qu'il ne devait pas être soumis à autant de contraintes. Je… je ne voulais pas que quelque chose de mal lui arrive… alors j'ai demandé au docteur Tharpe de lui interdire de le voir jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux… » Kathy observait Maureen étroitement, essayant de se préparer à sa réaction.

Maureen regardait sa mère comme si elle avait deux têtes. Elle s'est approchée près de son visage. « Es-tu folle ? C'est la pire chose que tu pouvais faire à papa ! Et Olivia ! Comment peux-tu lui faire ça ? Comment ? Tu l'as laissé croire qu'elle était morte ! Je ne te comprends pas ! Pas du tout ! » Elle hurlait et ses yeux si bleus d'ordinaire avaient foncés, tout comme ceux de son père quand il est hors de lui. « Ils doivent se voir, et tu dois faire des excuses à papa et à Olivia! »

Kathy s'est penchée légèrement en arrière. « Maureen, j'ai fais ça pour le bien de ton père. C'est tout. »

« Bien sûr, et c'est certainement pour cette raison que tu passes ton temps à lui crier dessus. Si tu lui voulais du bien, tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait. » Maureen s'est tournée pour partir. Elle s'est arrêtée à la porte de la cuisine et a regardé sa mère. « Ce mariage ne signifie plus rien. »

Le claquement de la porte a réverbéré dans toute la maison mais aussi dans le cœur de Kathy. Les mots de sa fille étaient vrais. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Leur mariage était terminé depuis longtemps. Même avant qu'il soit revenu à cause d'Eli. Dans la dernière année, le peu de liens qui les unissaient s'étaient brisés, et ceux qui unissaient Elliot et Olivia étaient encore plus forts. Et la déclaration d'amour d'Elliot en était la preuve formelle. Peut-être qu'en gardant Olivia loin de lui, elle essayait de faire faire à Elliot le mouvement final. Le mouvement qui mettrait un terme définitif à leur mariage mort. Elle a croisé ses bras sur la table et y a posé sa tête, les larmes commençant à tomber.

**Résidence Benson **

**Mardi soir, 15 juillet**

La journée avait été extrêmement stressante pour Olivia. Son état mental, déjà fragile par les évènements entre elle et Elliot, sans compter le départ de Rhett, était au plus bas avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis une semaine. Et elle savait que physiquement elle n'allait pas mieux, qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle. Pour Elliot. Il avait besoin d'elle. Elle finirait par le voir. Kathy ne pouvait pas les séparer encore très longtemps.

En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas légalement l'empêcher de le voir. Surtout en faisant partie de la police. Elle avait accepté cette situation simplement pour préserver la santé d'Elliot. Mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis cinq jours. Cinq jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu sa voix, ses mots d'amour et son refus qu'elle épouse Rhett. Si Rhett était ici, il aurait obligé Kathy à la laisser voir Elliot. Rhett.

Si Rhett était ici et s'il voyait comment elle réagissait au fait de ne pas voir Elliot… s'il réalisait qu'elle ne mangeait ou ne dormait pas juste en raison de ce que Kathy avait fait… il réévaluerait certainement ses sentiments pour elle. Elle ne pourrait pas le blâmer. Elle aimait Rhett, mais l'aimait-elle assez ? Elle avait à peine pensé à lui, et il ne lui avait pas manqué depuis la fusillade. Et elle allait l'épouser ? Qu'allait-elle faire ? Qu'allait-elle lui dire? Elle a pris un livre, décidant qu'elle y repenserait demain.

Son esprit s'est égaré. L'enterrement de Dave Smythe avait eu lieu samedi après-midi. Ses deux fils adolescents se tenaient de chaque côté de leur mère, essayant d'être forts pour elle. Quand le cercueil a commencé à descendre en terre, ils se sont mis tous les trois à sangloter. Olivia était rentrée directement après à la maison, avait bu du vin et s'était couchée pour le reste de la journée. L'enterrement de Matt Cerek avait été dimanche après-midi et quand Olivia avait vu son épouse très enceinte, elle avait presque craqué. Dean et Cragen l'entouraient. Sans eux, elle se serait effondrée. Elle avait pleuré dans les bras de son capitaine. Elle avait réussi à regagner son calme quand la fille de trois ans et demi de Matt avait crié 'ne jetez pas de terre sur le mon papa'. Elle s'était alors remise à pleurer. Cette nuit là, Olivia n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil.

La sœur de Chester, accompagnée de son mari, avaient passé le samedi et le dimanche à déménager son appartement. Et lundi matin, ils avaient assisté à une cérémonie commémorative pour l'inspecteur Chester Lake. L'équipe entière les avait ensuite raccompagné à l'aéroport. Ils l'emmenaient chez lui en Oklahoma pour l'enterrer. Le cœur d'Olivia était triste quand elle avait vu le cercueil monter dans l'avion. Elle lui avait fait ses adieux plus tôt dans la matinée, dans la chambre funéraire. C'était une énorme perte pour tous, mais encore plus pour Olivia. Elle n'avait jamais perdu un collègue dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Cragen, Fin ou Munch, avaient à un moment de leur carrière perdu un collègue. Ils étaient très affligés, mais semblaient le prendre avec plus de philosophie qu'elle. Elle savait qu'elle survivrait et que le travail continuerait. Alors son esprit à dérivé à Elliot. Il n'aurait pas fallut grand-chose pour que ce soit Elliot à qui elle aurait pu dire au revoir. Elle l'avait presque perdu. Et elle n'y aurait pas survécu. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer sans Elliot.

Elle était sur son divan, ses jambes tendues sur la table basse. Elle a penché sa tête en arrière et a étiré ses bras en baillant. Elle a tourné sa montre pour voir l'heur. Dix –huit heures cinquante deux. Il était encore tôt mais elle était épuisée. Juste quand elle avait décidé de se reposer un peu, son téléphone portable a sonné. Ne reconnaissant pas le numéro, elle a ignoré l'appel, se disant qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un faux numéro. Mais une minute plus tard, une sonnerie lui indiquant qu'un message avait été laissé à retenti.

Elle a ouvert le téléphone et a attendu le message. « Olivia, ma chère. Je viens voir Sonny demain, et je me demandais si vous auriez un peu de temps à me consacrer. Nous pourrions déjeuner ensemble ou juste prendre un café. Faites-moi savoir. Oh… je suis désolée … c'est Marie… Marie Stabler. Bonne nuit. » Olivia a regardé le téléphone. Marie ? La maman d'Elliot ? Et de Rhett. Que voulait-elle? Comment avait-elle eu son numéro ? Elle a appuyé sur le bouton d'appel.

« Olivia… je suis étonnée de vous entendre. » Marie a répondu d'une voix douce.

Olivia a soulevé son sourcil gauche. Étonnée ? Elle m'a appelé ! « Et bien…… je viens juste… de recevoir votre message… »

Elle a ri. « Je ne pensais pas que vous me rappeleriez. »

« Pourquoi ? » La perplexité d'Olivia était claire dans sa voix.

« Je ne sais pas… peut-être en raison… de tout ce qui s'est produit… » Marie a fait une pause. « Pourrez-vous me rencontrer demain ? Je serai là vers neuf heures trente… mais j'ai diverses choses à faire d'abord. Où aimez-vous déjeuner ? »

Olivia était un peu confuse, l'idée de manger lui donnait la nausée, mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Marie. « Oui… à moins que vous ayez une idée, il y a un petit restaurant, l'Adrianna, à environ trois cent mètres de l'hôpital… Je peux passer vous prendre… »

« Oh… non… je vous retrouverais là-bas… vers midi ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Nous parlerons demain alors. Au revoir, Olivia. »

« Au revoir, Marie. »

Elle a fermé son téléphone et a commencé à penser à ce que Marie voulait lui dire. Elle voulait peut-être savoir où Olivia et Rhett en étaient. Ou elle voulait peut-être parler d'Elliot. Elle voulait peut-être parler de son infiltration et de l'enquête. Elle devait arrêter de se poser autant de questions. Elle saurait demain. Elle s'est étirée une nouvelle fois et a décidé de dormir. Elle a fermé ses yeux quand son interphone a sonné.

Un gémissement involontaire s'est échappé. Les deux seules personnes qui pouvaient venir à l'improviste étaient Elliot et Rhett, et ça ne pouvait être aucun des deux. Elle s'est levée et s'est dirigée vers la porte.

« Oui ? » Elle a fermé ses yeux.

« Liv ? » La voix familière semblait incertaine.

Elle a ouvert ses yeux et a mordu sa lèvre inférieure. « Maureen… »

« Puis-je...monter ? » Elle a demandé timidement.

« Ouais… bien sûr. » Olivia a appuyé sur le bouton d'ouverture de la porte.

Elle a attendu, penchée contre la porte. Maureen a frappé doucement. Quand elle a ouvert la porte, elle s'est rendu compte que Maureen avait pleuré.

Immédiatement alarmée, Olivia a tendu sa main pour toucher son bras. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Maureen s'est jetée dans ses bras. « Oui… je suis désolée … je ne veux pas te déranger. Papa va bien. »

Olivia a soupiré dans le soulagement. « Bien. C'est très bien. »

« Écoute… je… je te dois des excuses pour tout à l'heure, Liv. Je suis désolée de t'avoir agressée… j'aurais dû savoir que tu avais une raison de ne pas aller voir papa… j'ai parlé au docteur Tharpe… il m'a simplement dit de demander à maman… et Fin m'a dit la même chose… alors je l'ai fait… je lui ai parlé. Elle m'a dit ce qu'elle a fait et je lui ai dit qu'elle était folle… »

« Maureen… tu n'as pas le droit de dire de telles choses à ta mère… » Olivia l'a réprimandé.

« Mais elle est folle ! ! Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça ! ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû t'interdire de voir papa ! »

« Elle est toujours ta mère et elle mérite ton respect. » Olivia était ferme.

La jeune femme a regardé Olivia et a incliné la tête. « Tu as raison. C'est juste que… je sais que papa va être en colère… et je sais que ça t'as bouleversé… »

« Ca va… ça ne m'a pas tracassé. Pas vraiment… » Olivia essayait de calmer la situation.

« Pas vraiment ? Alors tu suis un régime pour avoir perdu autant de poids depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aux urgences ? »

Olivia a souri. « Ok, ok. Tu m'as démasqué. Je ne suis pas un régime… c'est juste que…je n'ai pas faim. »

Maureen a regardé dans l'appartement. Il était propre et rangé. « Heu… pouvons-nous nous asseoir ? »

« Oh… oui… bien sûr. » Olivia a fait signe à Maureen pour qu'elle passe la première.

Elle s'est arrêtée à côté du divan, regardant la bouteille de vin vide sur la table basse. Elle a tourné la tête, regardant Olivia par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vois que 'ça ne t'as pas tracassé'. » Maureen lui a fait un grand sourire. Elle s'est ensuite assise sur le divan.

Olivia s'est assise à l'autre extrémité du divan. « Bien… je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse. »

« Liv… je veux que tu ailles voir papa. Il s'est encore réveillé cet après-midi. Il pense toujours que tu es morte. » Maureen lui a expliqué.

Elle avait mal pour Elliot. « Je ne peux pas, Maureen… pas jusqu'à ce que ta maman m'y autorise. Je ne veux pas aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, et puis… elle a peut-être raison. Je n'ai pas du bien à ton papa la dernière fois qu'il m'a vu. » Elle a souri tristement.

« Liv. Tu sais que papa veut te voir… il doit voir que tu vas bien ! »

« Quand il voudra me voir il me le demandera… alors je serais là. Tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas, Maureen ? » Elle s'est penchée pour voir ses yeux.

Maureen lui a donné un regard timide. « Ouais… je sais ça. Mais s'il pense que tu es morte, pourquoi demanderait-il à te voir ? »

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Mardi soir, 15 juillet**

« Kathy… je pense qu'Olivia est morte… mais personne ne veut me dire la vérité. Même les filles continuent de me dire qu'elle va bien. » Elliot a dit son épouse.

« Elle va très bien, Elliot. » Elle lui avait déjà dit la même chose trois fois.

« Peux-tu l'appeler ? Laisses-moi au moins lui parler… » Sa voix et ses yeux priaient.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir un téléphone portable ici, et tu n'as pas le téléphone dans ce service, je suis désolée Elliot. » Elle se sentait mal pour ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle pensait vraiment que ceci était pour son bien.

« Es-tu sûre qu'elle n'est pas morte ? Elle va bien ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? J'ai pensé l'avoir vu ici… mais c'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas? » Elliot était désespéré et il ne se préoccupait pas de savoir si son épouse s'en rendait compte.

« Oui. Je l'ai vue. Olivia était ici le soir où tu es arrivé à l'hôpital. Elle va très bien. » Elle a fermé les yeux, regrettant presque la période où il était dans le coma.

« Mais elle n'est pas là. Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me voir ? Si elle était vivante, si elle allait bien, elle serait ici. Je sais qu'elle serait ici. » Il parlait tranquillement. Il ne voulait pas recevoir d'autres médicaments ainsi il faisait de son mieux pour rester calme.

« Je ne sais pas, chéri. Peut-être qu'elle est trop occupée… tu sais qu'avec cette enquête… ils n'ont pas beaucoup de temps… et… » Kathy caressait sa main.

« Non. Elle serait ici… même occupée. Nous sommes équipiers… neuf ans… des équipiers… les meilleurs amis...je...elle… » Il a fermé les yeux, le chagrin menaçant à tout moment de l'inonder.

Kathy regardait les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle devait laisser Olivia le voir… et les autres aussi. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne découvrirait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait, parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui.

**Résidence Stabler **

**Mercredi matin, 16 juillet**

« Je sais que l'ambiance est tendue entre toi et Sonny, Kathy, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire une chose pareille. » Marie essayait péniblement de garder son calme.

« Marie… vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces trois dernières années. »

« Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas. Mais je sais que garder Sonny loin de son équipière de dix ans nuit à son rétablissement. Il est évident qu'ils ont un lien unique. » Marie a pris une gorgée de son café et a observé Kathy.

Donc Marie avait aussi vu cette chose entre Elliot et Olivia. Kathy voulait hurler. Elle était malade d'entendre parler de ce lien entre son mari et Olivia. Malade de le voir. Tout le monde avait remarqué. Tout le monde l'enviait. Tout le monde avait quelque chose à dire à propos de ça.

« Vous avez vu sa réaction quand Olivia était dans sa chambre… j'ai simplement pensé qu'il serait mieux qu'il ne la voit pas pour l'instant. » Elle a expliqué.

« Non… j'ai seulement constaté qu'il s'est rapidement calmé quand elle s'est approché de lui et disant qu'elle allait bien. La seule personne qui ne veut pas voir Olivia, c'est toi. »

Kathy a soupiré. Il était inutile de le nier plus. Rien ne pouvait défendre ses actions. « Vous savez quoi, Marie ? Vous avez raison. Je vis avec Olivia Benson depuis presque neuf ans… j'ai toujours entendu…'elle est ma meilleure amie' ou 'Liv est mon équipière'…. Vous avez raison… je n'ai pas envie de la voir. Notre mariage est peut-être et Elliot partira peut-être quand il ira mieux, mais pour l'instant il est mon mari et je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne voit pas Olivia. » Les mots ont dégringolé de sa bouche et elle était heureuse de l'avoir enfin dit.

« Je suis désolée, Kathy. Tu sais que je t'aime… tu es une femme merveilleuse et j'aimerais que les choses aillent bien entre toi et Sonny… mais parfois, aussi dur qu'il puisse paraitre, il faut savoir admettre la défaite pour pouvoir commencer autre chose. »

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que nous devrions divorcer ? » Kathy n'en revenait pas.

« Non, je dis simplement que vous ne devez pas passer le reste de vos vies à être malheureux. Vous finirez par vous détester. Il y a des choses pires que le divorce. Je sais que vous pouvez faire face à ça… et être heureux. » Elle a tapoté la main de Kathy.

**Restaurant Adrianna **

**Mercredi après-midi, 16 juillet**

Olivia regardait les deux côtés de la rue mais ne voyait pas Marie. Le restaurant commençant à se remplir, elle a décidé d'aller prendre une table. Elle s'est installée dans un coin tranquille. Elle s'est assise face à la porte pour voir Marie entrer. Elle a essuyé ses mains sur ses cuisses, essayant de chasser la sueur due à sa nervosité. Elle était très nerveuse de voir Marie. Elle est arrivée quelques minutes plus tard. Marie a vu Olivia. Elle s'est avancée vers elle en souriant.

Bien, Marie n'a pas l'air en colère… après tout le déjeuner va peut-être être agréable. Non. Elle avait dit 'nous parlerons demain.' Olivia a souri et s'est levée. Elles se sont étreintes.

Marie n'avait pas vu Olivia depuis ce fameux jour où Elliot avait fait sa déclaration. Elle avait perdu du poids et elle semblait...pas bien du tout. Marie voulait lui demandait la raison de sa perte de poids, mais s'est abstenue, sachant qu'elle était certainement dû au fait de ne pas voir Elliot.

Après les politesses d'usage, elles ont commandé leur repas. Olivia n'avait commandé qu'une salade, n'ayant toujours pas beaucoup d'appétit. Elle doutait même de pouvoir la manger. Elle a vu Marie la regardait fixement. Olivia lui a souri timidement, se demandant pourquoi elle la regardait comme ça.

Marie se disait qu'Olivia était une femme très belle. Mais, au-delà de cette beauté extérieure, il y avait la force, la compassion et la bonté qui transpiraient d'elle. Qu'avait dit Kathy ? Elle voulait la détester, mais il était difficile de détester quelqu'un qui était si gentil, même si elle était magnifique et qu'elle passait plus de temps qu'elle avec son marie. Même ses enfants l'aimaient. Pas étonnant que Kathy ne voulait pas la voir. Et pas étonnant non plus que ses fils soient tombés amoureux d'elle.

Olivia ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. « Quoi ? J'ai mal mis mon rouge à lèvres ? » Elle a plaisanté.

Marie, embarrassée, a baissé les yeux. « Pardonnez-moi. Je pensais juste à quel point vous êtes belle, ma chère. » Elle a attrapé les mains d'Olivia qui étaient occupées à déchiqueter une serviette.

Olivia s'est sentie rougir. « Vous êtes trop aimable, Marie. »

« Et vous êtes trop modeste, Olivia. » Elle a souri. Le fait qu'Olivia ne se rendait pas compte de sa beauté la rendait encore plus attirante.

La serveuse a apporté leurs boissons. Marie en a pris une gorgée et a regardé Olivia. « Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, alors je vous dirais simplement ce que je dois dire. Au nom de la famille Stabler, je vous présente mes excuses pour le comportement de Kathy. Vous devez savoir que nous ne sommes absolument pas d'accord avec le fait qu'elle vous empêche de voir Sonny. »

Dire qu'Olivia était choquée était une sous-estimation. « Je… heu… vous remerci. Mais… vous n'êtes pas la responsable… Kathy est celle qui devrait faire des excuses… et elle est la seule qui peut changer la situation. » Olivia lui a dit.

« Bien sûr, mais au moins vous savez que nous déplorons cette situation. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusque là. » Marie a secoué sa tête.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous saviez qu'elle allait le faire? »

La serveuse est apparue avec leur repas. Olivia était presque certaine qu'elle ne mangerait pas cette salade.

« Elle l'avait mentionné… le jour où Sonny…heu Elliot… a dit qu'il vous aimait. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur et qu'elle devait reconsidérer son idée. J'ai parlé avec Kathy ce matin et je pense vraiment qu'elle va changer les choses. J'espère juste qu'elle le fera avant qu'Elliot découvre ce qu'elle a fait. »

Olivia regardait fixement la table. Finalement elle a regardé Marie. « Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait...elle voulait qu'il aille bien, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas lui faire de bien quand je suis près de lui. Je suis sûre qu'elle a agit dans l'intérêt d'Elliot. Qui suis-je pour juger ce que son épouse a fait ? »

« Ma chérie… je ne vous connais pas assez bien pour formuler un commentaire sur votre rapport avec Elliot… mais j'ai vu ce que votre présence, votre voix, votre contact a fait pour mon fils. Personne ne pouvait le calmer sauf vous. Une mère connait ses enfants et j'ai su qu'il avait des sentiments profonds pour vous la première fois où je l'ai vu vous regarder au lac. » Marie avait assez bien résumé la vérité.

Olivia regardait de nouveau la table. Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à Marie. Elle n'a donc rien dit.

« Vous niez que vous avez des sentiments pour Elliot ? » Marie a demandé doucement. Quand Olivia n'a pas répondu, Marie a posé une autre question. « Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a brusquement relevé la tête. « Naturellement je l'aime. Il a été mon équipier pendant neuf ans… vous êtes obligé d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui vous passez autant de temps. Et il est mon meilleur ami. »

Marie a souri et a doucement secoué sa tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Olivia, et vous le savez. Vous êtes amoureuse d'Elliot, et il vous aime aussi. Et cela m'amène à ma prochaine question. Vous êtes aussi amoureuse de Rhett. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

Olivia l'a juste regardée. Elle a posé sa fourchette à côté de sa salade, dont elle n'avait pris qu'une seule bouchée. Elle s'est penchée en arrière dans sa chaise et a fermé les yeux. Elle a poussé un grand soupir, les a rouvert et a regardé Marie.

« Je… je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Elle a chuchoté. « Je les aime tous les deux. Beaucoup. Et je ne veux pas les blesser. Je suis amoureuse de Rhett… il est bon avec moi et veut m'épouser, mais est-il juste de le faire alors que j'aime aussi son frère ? Et EL, oh mon dieu… je suis amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps… je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui, même si je dois seulement rester son équipière ou son amie… il est… il est une partie de moi… nous sommes liés, nous ne pouvons être détachés l'un de l'autre. Mais il est marié… indisponible. Et je suis fatiguée d'être seule. Rhett représente beaucoup pour moi… je pourrais avoir la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avec lui. Marie, dites-moi quoi faire. S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quoi faire. »

Elle commençait à pleurer devant Marie. Marie avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux. Son cœur se brisait pour la femme devant elle. Et son cœur se brisait pour ses deux fils. Et pour Kathy. La situation entière était catastrophique. Elle ne voulait pas être dans des chaussures d'Olivia Benson pour tout l'or du monde.

« Oh, Liv… vous savez que je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire. Personne ne peut faire ça. Je peux vous poser quelques questions qui peuvent vous aider… » Quand Olivia n'a pas répondu, elle a continué. « Inutile d'y répondre, pensez-y juste. Si Elliot était libre, hésiteriez-vous ? Et, si vous épousez Rhett et qu'Elliot était libre par la suite, que feriez-vous ? Comment vous sentiriez-vous ? »

Olivia mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Elle a regardé Marie. « Rhett m'a déjà demandé la même chose… »

« Il sait pour vous et Elliot ? » Marie ne savait pas si elle était plus choquée qu'étonnée.

« Oui… avant que je sache qu'ils étaient des frères, je lui ai avoué que j'avais pensé à plus entre El et moi. Naturellement, quand il a su que je parlais de son frère, cette nouvelle a pris une autre signification. »

« Vous y avez pensé quand Elliot et Kathy se sont séparés ? » Marie a demandé, se rendant soudainement compte qu'Olivia était 'l'autre femme' dont Kathleen avait parlé quand ses parents s'étaient séparés.

« Oui… mais il n'a entrepris aucune démarche… même si après une enquête particulièrement difficile… nous avons en quelque sorte exprimés nos sentiments… mais alors il a dit que si nous continuions à nous choisir au-dessus des victimes,nous ne pourrions plus être équipiers… c'était compliqué… je me suis enfuie. » Elle a soupiré, regardant la serviette déchiquetée dans ses mains.

« Enfuie ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Le jour suivant j'ai demandé un nouvel équipier et Cragen m'a parlé d'une place au service informatique. Je voulais mettre un peu de distance entre nous. Il était marié ! Il est marié. » Elle essayait de voir la réaction de Marie.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est produit ensuite ? » Marie voulais savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Elle a soupiré et a continué de parler. « Je suis revenue quelques semaines plus tard, mais les choses entre nous étaient tendues… et c'est allé de pire en pire. Il était fâché que je sois parti sans lui dire et j'étais confuse au sujet de mes sentiments pour lui et la manière qu'il m'avait traité. Il était jaloux quand j'avais des rendez-vous, mais il restait désagréable et sarcastique. Je suis partie de nouveau… un travail sous couverture avec le FBI. Je suis partie pendant deux mois. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que je partais, tout a été très vite… Cragen savait où j'étais. Elliot était absolument furieux contre moi, et quand je suis revenue, la situation… était vraiment mauvaise. »

Elle a continué. « Et pour compléter le tout, il a eu un nouvel équipier… une femme. Ils semblaient très bien s'entendre… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'étais jalouse… ce qui n'a rien arrangé à notre conflit. »

Elle a regardé sa montre. « Je suis désolée… je n'aurais jamais dû vous dire tout ça… je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne… je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs… et à sa mère en plus. Vous devez penser que je suis une personne horrible… je… je… » Elle essuyait les larmes qui étaient parvenues à s'échapper.

« Non, Olivia. Je ne pense pas que vous êtes personne horrible. Si c'était le cas, mes fils ne seraient jamais tombés amoureux de vous. J'aimerais avoir une réponse à ce dilemme.» Marie s'est approchée d'Olivia et l'a prise dans ses bras.

Le téléphone portable d'Olivia a sonné. C'était Cragen. « Excusez-moi, Marie. Je dois répondre. Elle a ouvert le téléphone. « Benson. » Ses yeux se sont élargis. Elle a regardé Marie et a secoué sa tête. « Je peux venir maintenant ? Ok ok… je pars tout de suite. »

« C'était mon capitaine. Le docteur Tharpe a appelé au bureau. Il me cherchait. Elliot est réveillé. Quelqu'un lui a dit ce que Kathy a fait. Il est furieux et le docteur Tharpe veut que je vienne pour voir si je peux le calmer. » Elle était elle-même stupéfaite de dire ces mots.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Mercredi matin, 16 juillet**

« Monsieur Stabler… si vous ne vous calmez pas, je n'aurais aucun autre choix que de vous donner un sédatif. » Sa voix était ferme.

« Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sédatif ! J'ai juste besoin de voir mon équipière ! Amenez moi l'inspecteur Benson pour que je voie qu'elle n'est pas morte et qu'elle va bien ! Après je serais tranquille ! »

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. » Le docteur Tharpe lui a dit.

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est morte ? » Elliot était de plus en plus agité.

« Je vous assure que l'inspecteur Benson va très bien. » Le docteur a répondu.

« Laissez-moi l'appeler. » Il a exigé.

« Il n'y a pas de téléphone dans les chambres de ce service et les téléphones portables sont interdits. Nous allons vous transférer dans la journée dans une autre chambre, et alors à ce moment-là vous pourrez appeler madame Benson. » Le docteur était vraiment en colère contre Kathy qui avait crée cette situation.

Une infirmière est entrée pour changer le bandage d'Elliot et vérifier ses constantes, qui étaient bien évidemment mauvaises vue son état actuel. Dès que le docteur Tharpe a quitté la chambre, il a parlé à l'infirmière.

« Vous savez pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas voir mon équipière ? » Il lui a demandé.

« Non, monsieur. Mais je peux demander si vous voulez. » Elle était jeune, la vingtaine, et lui souriait.

« Vous feriez ça ? » Il était étonné que quelqu'un veuille bien l'écouter et l'aider.

« Bien sûr. Laissez-moi changer votre bandage et j'irais demander. »

Kathleen est entrée juste au moment où l'infirmière revenait pour donner des nouvelles de son équipière à Elliot.

« Monsieur Stabler…… j'ai une réponse à votre question. » Elle a regardé Kathleen, incertaine de devoir continuer.

« C'est ma fille, Kathleen… il n'y a pas de problèmes. »

« Bien… votre épouse a interdit à madame Benson et vos collègues de venir vous voir… » Elle a expliqué. Elle ne savait pas qu'il ne devait en aucun cas le savoir.

Elliot s'est assis dans son lit. « Excusez-moi? Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? » Il a plissé ses yeux et les veines dans son cou ont commencé à palpiter.

« Papa… » Kathleen s'est immédiatement inquiétée de la réaction de son papa. Elle savait qu'elle allait être très mauvaise.

L'infirmière a été intimidée par son comportement. « Je suis désolée… mais c'est votre épouse qui… »

Elliot s'est mis à insulter sa femme avec des mots qui pourraient choquer beaucoup de personnes. Il a pris son plateau de déjeuner et l'a lancé contre le mur. L'infirmière est sortie en courant de la chambre et Kathleen s'est précipitée vers son père pour le calmer.

En moins d'une minute, le docteur Tharpe et un infirmier entraient dans la chambre. Le docteur a constaté le désordre, la nourriture projetée sur les murs et le sol, et Kathleen essayant désespérément de calmer son père.

« Comment ma femme ose dire qui je dois ou ne dois pas voir ? » Elliot a exigé à bout de souffle.

« Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé et entièrement conscient, elle ne peut pas. Si vous me promettez d'être calme, j'irai appeler madame Benson. »

Elliot a frotté son visage et a soupiré. « Je suis désolé… je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a fait ça… je dois… je dois voir mon équipière. Je dois voir Liv. S'il vous plaît. »

Le docteur Tharpe était fatigué de cette situation, et était désolé pour Elliot. Olivia semblait être la seule personne à pouvoir le soulager. Il savait qu'il devrait traiter avec Kathy Stabler plus tard. Il a passé son coup de téléphone et est retourné voir Elliot.

« Je n'avais pas le numéro de madame Benson, j'ai donc appelé le capitaine Cragen. Il va l'appeler pour lui dire de venir vous voir. » Le docteur Tharpe a souri à Elliot.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, docteur Tharpe ? » Kathy a demandé, se tenant à la porte.

Il allait se tourner pour faire face à Kathy quand il a aperçu la fureur dans les yeux d'Elliot. Il était presque paralysé par la transformation totale de son visage. Ses yeux étaient des poignards. Son visage entièrement rouge. Le docteur Tharpe n'avait jamais vu autant de colère dans les yeux de n'importe qui. Jamais.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 35 - Assurance**

**Aéroport JFK**

**Mercredi matin, 16 juillet**

Son avion avait atterri à l'aéroport JFK à 10h35 du matin et il ne voulait rien de plus qu'une douche chaude. Il était très impatient de voir Olivia, ainsi que Sonny. En raison des problèmes de réseau, il n'avait pas parlé à Olivia depuis samedi soir. Elle lui avait parlé du second passage d'Elliot en chirurgie, mais n'avait pas mentionné les agissements de Kathy… Erin s'en était chargée pour elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Kathy avait fait une telle chose.

Tout de suite après ça il avait dit à son patron qu'il devait rentrer à la maison, qu'il avait besoin d'être auprès de sa famille. Il voulait être là, pour son frère, et pour Olivia. Tout planifier pour rentrer avait pris un peu de temps, mais maintenant il était là, à New York, à la maison.

Il a saisit sa valise sur le tapis roulant et est sorti du hall de l'aéroport. Il a eu beaucoup de chance de trouver rapidement un taxi. Il a mis sa valise dans le coffre, s'est assis sur la banquette arrière et a donné son adresse au chauffeur. Il s'est endormi, ne se rendant pas compte des quarante minutes de trajet pour arriver à son appartement. Il est entré chez lui, a déposé ses affaires, s'est déshabillé et s'est dirigé vers la douche. Revigoré et détendu, il s'est rapidement habillé de façon décontractée, puis s'est dirigé pour l'hôpital.

Il avait appelé Olivia deux fois mais n'avait eu aucune réponse. Quand il n'a pas réussi à avoir sa maman non plus, il a appelé Emily qui lui a dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital, et que son téléphone portable était certainement éteint, l'hôpital étant très strict à ce sujet. Ok. Il irait donc voir Elliot d'abord, et avec un peu de chance, tomberait sur Olivia là-bas.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Mercredi 16 juillet **

Le docteur Tharpe voulait expliquer à Kathy ce qui s'était passé, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Elliot avait commencé son assaut verbal.

« Comment as-tu osé interdire Olivia et les autres de me voir ? »

« Je suis ton épouse, Elliot, et j'ai fait ce qui était le mieux pour toi. » Kathy essayait de cacher sa crainte. Elle était dans de très mauvais draps. Elle était contente qu'il ne puisse pas sortir de son lit.

« Ce qui était le mieux ? Oh, s'il te plaît ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire ça ? Tu te fous de moi ! » Il hurlait et tremblait de fureur.

« Elliot… tu étais si bouleversé quand tu as vu Olivia… » Il ne l'a pas laissé finir.

« Tu m'as laissé croire qu'elle était morte ! Comment veux-tu que je réagisse à ça, Kathy ? » Il a fait claquer son poing sur la tablette qui était devant lui.

« Elliot… je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire qu'elle n'était pas morte, mais tu… »

« Mais je le croyais quand même… il te suffisait simplement de me laisser la voir ! Je devais savoir qu'elle allait bien ! Elle est mon équipière depuis neuf ans ! Ma meilleure amie ! Et tu as pensé qu'il était mieux que je la croie morte plutôt que de la voir ? Tu entends ce que tu dis ! » Il a fermé ses yeux et s'est penché en arrière, frottant son visage avec ses mains.

« Meilleure amie ? Sais-tu à quel point je suis malade d'entendre ça ? Essayes juste… s'il te plaît… de comprendre Elliot… » Kathy s'était approchée de son lit.

Kathleen, effrayée, s'est décalée pour faire de la place à sa mère. Elle avait peur de ce que son père pouvait faire, mais surtout des conséquences sur sa santé s'il s'agitait trop. Son électrocardiogramme s'emballait et sa respiration était trop rapide.

Pendant qu'elle se déplaçait, elle a remarqué les deux femmes dans la porte. Sa grand-mère et Olivia. Elles semblaient choquées par la scène devant elles. Kathleen s'est approchée de Marie qui l'a prise dans ses bras. Le docteur Tharpe était parti, ne voulant pas participer à l'échange.

Elliot s'est redressé de nouveau, les poings serrés. « Comprendre ? Il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tu ne l'as pas voulue ici parce que tu es jalouse d'elle ! C'est la seule raison ! C'est la pire chose que tu m'ais faite en vingt ans de mariage ! »

Il l'a vu reculer, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle, si ce n'est de la colère. Il a voulu la blesser. S'il pouvait sortir de ce lit, il ferait ce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire. La blesser. Physiquement.

Avec des larmes dans ses yeux, elle a posé sa main sur son bras. Il a violemment repoussé sa main.

« Ne me touche pas ! Tu m'entends, Kathy ! Ne me touche pas! Vas-t-en ! » Sa voix était basse et menaçante.

« Elliot… s'il te plaît… s'il te plaît… » Elle priait maintenant, les larmes coulant librement.

« Tu as gardé Olivia loin de moi… tu m'as empêché de la voir… tu l'as empêché de venir… alors je ne veux plus te voir… »

« Elliot… s'il te plaît… ne fais pas ça. » Kathy le suppliait, tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance.

« Ne pas faire quoi ? Je veux que tu partes. C'est terminé, Kathy. C'est terminé depuis des années. Je n'étais simplement pas assez courageux pour l'admettre, pour l'accepter. » Il a croisé ses bras sur son torse, signifiant qu'il avait terminé. La conversation était terminée. Il en avait finit avec leur mariage. Il en avait finit avec elle.

« Elliot… nous pouvons parler… » Kathy a essayé de changer la tactique.

Il l'a interrompue mais cette fois sa voix était si tranquille que chacun a arrêté de respirer. « Il n'y a plus rien à dire, Kathy. Rien. C'est terminé. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'entendre… je veux juste que tu partes. Maintenant. » Son visage était fermé et ses yeux sans aucune expression.

Kathy savait que c'était terminé. Elle s'est tranquillement levée, l'a regardé fixement pendant une minute, puis s'est tourné pour partir. Marie et Olivia ne savaient pas quoi dire ou faire pendant qu'elles se déplaçaient légèrement sur le côté pour lui permettre de sortir. Marie a touché son épaule. Kathy a mis sa main sur celle de Marie. Elle a alors regardé Olivia, et au lieu de voir dans ses yeux de l'accusation et du mépris, elle a été étonnée de simplement trouver de la compassion et de la douleur. Et des larmes. Cette femme faisait tout pour que Kathy ne la déteste pas.

Maureen, qui était arrivée au beau milieu de la dispute entre ses parents, se tenait entre Olivia et Marie. Elle a pris sa mère dans ses bras quand elle est passée devant elle. «Tout va bien ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. »Kathy lui a chuchoté.

« Maman ? » Kathleen a appelé sa mère.

« Je vais bien ma puce… Maureen et toi restez ici avec votre papa. Il a besoin de vous. Ok ? » Elle a étreint Kathleen, l'a embrassé sur la joue et est partie.

Elliot, toujours bouleversé, a posé sa tête sur son oreiller et a fermé ses yeux, ne regardant même pas Kathy quitter la chambre. Il essayait de respirer calmement pour se détendre. Dans la bagarre, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère, Maureen, et un bel inspecteur aux cheveux bruns se tenaient devant la porte. Quand sa respiration est revenue à la normale, il a sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose de familier. Quelqu'un. Elle. Lentement, il a ouvert ses yeux et a scruté la pièce. Ses yeux bleus ont rencontré ses grands yeux noirs.

Marie était de nouveau stupéfaite du lien entre son fils et cette femme. Ils ne bougeaient ni l'un ni l'autre mais pourtant communiquaient. Et la tension qui régnait dans cette chambre il y a quelques minutes s'était évaporée. A la place il y avait quelque chose de différent. L'amour. L'amour sans conditions. Il rayonnait de leurs yeux, leurs sentiments mutuels totalement indéniables.

Marie a parlé doucement à Maureen et Kathleen. « Allons à la cafétéria et laissons votre papa et Olivia discuter. »

Les deux filles ont incliné la tête, et elles sont parties toutes les trois sans qu'Elliot ni Olivia ne s'en aperçoivent.

J'ai pensé que tu étais morte. Non… je vais très bien. J'ai tellement voulu te voir. Je suis resté avec toi la première nuit. Je devais juste savoir que tu allais bien. Je vais bien… maintenant. Olivia… Elliot…

Il était si bon de le revoir. Si bon de savoir qu'il allait bien. Qu'il récupérerait complètement. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer entre lui et Kathy. Il était bouleversé et regrettait peut-être déjà ce qu'il avait dit. Mais pour l'instant il la regardait. Elle voulait se jeter dans ses bras, le tenir serré, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse qu'il soit dans ce lit d'hôpital et pas dans un cimetière. Elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle avait été terrifiée quand elle avait entendu les coups de feu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le rejoindre assez vite. Elle voulait qu'il sente la douleur et la peine qu'elle avait ressentie quand le docteur lui avait dit qu'il était mort. Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas mort, que si c'était le cas elle l'aurait sentie.

Incroyable. Merci seigneur. Elle était devant lui et n'était pas morte. Elle avait l'air fatigué, mais elle allait bien, elle était entière et vivante. Il voyait qu'elle avait peu dormi et certainement pas mangé beaucoup non plus. Même de loin il voyait ses beaux yeux bruns miroiter avec les larmes. Elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elle avait l'air timide. Et ce n'est pas un mot qu'il emploierait pour qualifier Olivia Benson. Il s'est demandé si elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Kathy. Mais cela n'importait pas. La seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle était ici. Il a dû la toucher. La tenir.

Il a tendu sa main vers elle. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a marché vers lui. Elle a pris sa main. Ils observaient tous les deux leur doigts qui se sont instinctivement entrelacés. Il a lentement apporté sa main à ses lèvres, embrassant chaque doigt. Tenant toujours sa main, il l'a regardé et lui a souri. Il a retourné sa main et a embrassé sa paume.

Sans avertissement, un sanglot s'est échappé de sa gorge. Elle est tombée sur lui et il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il s'est mis à pleurer, embrouillant ses mains dans ses cheveux et murmurant des mots de réconfort.

« Ca va aller, bébé. Shhhhhhh...je suis là. » Il a chuchoté, plaçant des baisers sur sa tempe et sa joue.

« Oh El …j'ai crû… que je t'avais perdu. » Elle pleurait, le tenant le plus étroitement possible. « Je… je… je ne pouvais… pas… EL ! Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser comme ça! Tu m'entends ? Ne me quitte jamais ! » Une nouvelle vague de sanglots s'est échappée d'elle.

« Je suis juste ici, Liv… et je ne vais nulle part. Shhhhh, ça va aller bébé. »

xxxxxx

**Couloir, devant la chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Mercredi 16 juillet **

Il avait l'impression que la terre venait de s'écrouler. Il était totalement abattu par la vue devant lui. Par les stores de la chambre, il a vu ce qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Il ne voulait pas regarder, mais il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de la scène. Ce qu'il sentait depuis le début mais qu'il ne voulait pas croire arrivait finalement.

Elle lui avait expliqué certaines choses, mais l'avait rassuré. Elle aimait Elliot, mais pas davantage, juste différemment. Elle voulait l'épouser, avoir des enfants avec lui, passer le reste de sa vie avec lui. C'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et il l'avait crue. En y repensant, il se demandait si en fait, ce n'était pas elle qu'elle essayait de convaincre. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Les nombreuses pensées qu'il avait eues à ce sujet s'étalaient aujourd'hui devant ses yeux, prenant réellement forme.

Il a soudain eu très envie de vomir. Il a vu la porte des toilettes mais savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'y arriver. Il est entré dans la salle des infirmières, qui était juste en face de la chambre, et a attrapé la première poubelle qu'il a trouvée. Quand il a eu terminé, il a fait des excuses aux trois infirmières qui le regardaient fixement.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Non… mais, je me sens mieux… » Il a pris le sac de la poubelle et a demandé où il devait le mettre.

Une infirmière a pris le sac. « Je vais m'en occuper. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Un sprite ? »

« Un sprite serait parfait. » Peut-être qu'il aiderait son estomac.

Une infirmière lui a donné la cannette, qu'il a ouverte. Il en a pris plusieurs grandes gorgées. « Qui êtes-vous venu voir ? »

« Hein ? Oh… heu… mon frère… il s'est fait tirer dessus la semaine dernière… » Rhett a expliqué.

« Donc, vous êtes le frère de monsieur Stabler… j'ai vu son frère, Joey… mais je ne vous avez jamais vu… » L'infirmière le regardait soupçonneusement.

« Je suis rentré d'Afghanistan ce matin… merci pour la boisson… je dois partir. » Il a tourné la tête vers la chambre d'Elliot, observant Olivia maintenant assise sur le bord de son lit, caressant sa joue, tandis qu'Elliot avait sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore vu… »

« Il est occupé… je reviendrai plus tard… » Il a courageusement fait un sourire à l'infirmière.

Le docteur Tharpe est arrivé, regardant lui aussi dans la chambre d'Elliot. « Je voulais ausculter monsieur Stabler, mais je pense que je vais leur laisser encore quelques minutes. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis plusieurs jours. » Il a souri aux infirmières et à Rhett. « Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes aussi amoureuses… c'est une honte… » Il s'est arrêté, se rendant compte que son commentaire était déplacé.

Rhett est sorti de la pièce, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder une nouvelle fois dans la chambre de son frère. « Attendez ! Vous ne voulez pas parler au docteur Tharpe?» Une infirmière lui a dit pendant qu'il partait.

Rhett n'a pas répondu. Et même s'il avait voulu, sa gorge ne lui aurait permis aucun son. Pourrait-il de nouveau respirer normalement ? Son cœur s'arrêterait-il un jour de battre si fort ? Cette sentation dans son estomac s'arrêtera-t-elle un jour? Pourrait-il faire ce qu'il devait faire ? Survivrait-il à la perte d'Olivia Benson ?

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler **

**Mercredi 16 juillet **

Olivia examinait les yeux bleus qu'elle connaissait si bien. Combien de fois avait-elle regardé dans ces yeux ces neuf dernières années ? Combien les avait-ils vu changer de couleur selon son humeur ? Elles les avait vus briller avec le rire, s'obscurcir avec la colère et la jalousie. Avec ses yeux il lui avait envoyé des centaines de messages, et parfois même il s'agissait de conversations entières. Et à cet instant ils étaient plus lumineux qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus. Ils étaient remplis de bonheur, de sérénité et…d'amour.

Elliot ne pouvait pas ôter ses yeux d'Olivia. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours, et même si la plupart du temps il était dans le coma, elle lui avait tout de même manqué. Il avait pensé qu'elle était morte. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Et maintenant elle était là. Dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Près de lui, comme ces neuf dernières années. Près de lui pour le stabiliser, le guider, le calmer. Sans elle, il était inutile, perdu.

En regardant dans ses grands yeux bruns, il savait que cet amour ne pourrait jamais se brisait. Il l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort. Ce qui est presque arrivé. Alors maintenant il était déterminé à faire et dire toutes les choses qu'ils n'avaient pu ou oser faire. Olivia allait savoir qu'il l'aimait...elle le savait déjà… mais elle devait savoir qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il allait lui dire maintenant.

« C'est terminé entre moi et Kathy… » Il l'a regardée, essayant de mesurer sa réaction.

Elle a incliné la tête. « Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, El ? Et pour tes enfants ? Pour Eli ? »

« Eli ira bien… je passerai autant de temps que possible avec lui. Les autres sont grands. Ils comprendront. » Il était sûr de lui.

« Ne te précipite pas. Tu dois penser aux répercutions avant de prendre une telle décision. » La première fois tu as été terrassé, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Et je ne supporterais pas que tu retournes auprès d'elle une nouvelle fois. Pas après tout ça, Olivia a voulu ajouter.

Elliot a plissé ses yeux, entendant les questions inavouées d'Olivia. « Liv… je suis positif à ce sujet. Je n'aurais jamais dû retourner à la maison… les choses ne se sont pas améliorées. Nous passons la moitié du temps à nous éviter et l'autre moitié à nous disputer. Je n'aurais jamais du aller la voir après le cas Malcolm Royce… je n'aurais jamais du rentrer à la maison, bébé ou pas… pas alors que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle a relevé brusquement la tête vers lui et il a souri à son choc. « N'ais pas l'air si étonnée… tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je veux que nous soyons ensemble, Liv. Toi et moi. Veux-tu essayer ? » Il a pris sa main et l'a apportée de nouveau à ses lèvres.

« Elliot…je… je suis confuse… j'ai besoin de temps… je ne peux pas… j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps… » Elle a vu la douleur dans ses yeux et l'a senti reculer un peu. Et elle a détesté ça.

Quand Olivia est sortie de la chambre d'Elliot, elle a souri à une des infirmières.

« Oh… inspecteur Benson… » Olivia s'est arrêtée et s'est tournée vers l'infirmière. « Le frère de monsieur Stabler était ici… il n'a pas voulu vous déranger… il a dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard. »

« Joey était ici ? Je ne savais pas qu'il devait venir. Merci de me le faire savoir. » Elle a recommencé à marcher.

« Je connais Joey… ce n'était pas lui… son nom était… » Elle s'est tournée vers une autre infirmière. « Il a dit son nom ? »

« Non… mais il a mentionné qu'il était rentré d'Afghanistan tôt ce matin. »

Le sourire s'est immédiatement effacé de son visage et elle a bien crû qu'elle allait s'évanouir au milieu du couloir. Rhett ! Si il les avait vus… proches… oh, non ! Il n'y avait pas de 'si'. Il les avait vus. Sinon il serait toujours là. Elle devait le trouver ! Lui parler. Lui expliquer. Lui expliquer ? Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ou comment lui dire. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, se disant que peut-être son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

L'infirmière, en voyant le visage pâle d'Olivia, s'est inquiétée. « Inspecteur ? » Elle l'a prise par le bras et l'a menée vers une chaise.

Olivia n'a pas discuté. Au lieu de cela, elle s'est effondrée sur la chaise, a posé ses mains sur ses genoux et a laissé sa tête tombée vers le sol. Finalement sa respiration est retournée à la normale. Son cœur battait toujours.

C'est là que Marie et les filles l'ont trouvé quand elles sont revenues. Kathleen a repéré Olivia et s'est arrêtée net. Marie et Maureen ont suivi son regard.

« Olivia ? Oh non ! » Marie a jeté un coup d'œil vers la chambre d'Elliot. Il semblait dormir. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Le frère d'Elliot… » Elle parlait lentement. « Il était ici. »

Marie a fait un pas vers Olivia et s'est penchée près d'elle. « Qui était ici, Liv ? »

Elle a levé les yeux vers Marie. « Il est rentré… il nous a vus. Rhett nous a vus. » Elle chuchotait, une larme glissant doucement sur son visage.

Marie a compris ce qu'Olivia venait de dire. Elle s'est mise à genoux devant elle et a pris ses mains. « Oh ma chérie. Ca va bien se passer. » Etant donné la manière qu'Olivia et Elliot se regardaient tout à l'heure, elle pouvait très bien imaginer ce que Rhett avait pensé.

**Résidence de Rhett Stabler**

**Mercredi soir, 16 juillet**

Olivia avait appelé chez Rhett et sur son portable à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait bien évidemment obtenu aucune réponse. Elle avait même appelé à son travail, demandant Jen Richardson, sa collègue. Jen avait répondu qu'il était passé rapidement après le déjeuner pour déposer quelque chose, qu'il avait parlé à son patron et qu'il était parti. Il n'avait pas dit où il allait. Elle a finalement décidé d'aller chez lui. Sa voiture n'était pas là, mais elle a tout de même frappé sur la porte. Elle s'est alors rappelé qu'elle avait une clef. Et dans le même temps, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle devait s'occuper de son chat et qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié. Oh, non ! Si quelque chose est arrivé à Tiger, Rhett ne lui pardonnera jamais.

« Minou, minou. Tiger...viens mon grand. »

Elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle allait commencer à paniquer quand elle a entendu un coup sur la porte. Elle y a couru et l'a ouverte. Une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait devant la porte avec Tiger dans les bras.

« Bonjour. Vous devez être Olivia. Je suis Sue, j'habite le trottoir d'en face … j'ai vu les lumières allumées. Rhett m'a appelé la semaine dernière et m'a raconté pour la fusillade. Il m'a dit que vous n'auriez probablement pas le temps de venir vous occuper de Tiger, alors il m'a demandé de le faire. Il est passé ce matin, mais il est reparti si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. » Elle a souri et lui a remis le chat.

« Oh, merci. Je suis contente qu'il y ait pensé, parce qu'avec ce qui est arrivé, je l'ai complètement oublié… merci. » Olivia a pris Tiger en souriant.

« Aucun problème… il est rentré… à cause de son frère je suppose ? »

« Ouais… mais comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? » Olivia a demandé.

« J'ai une clef. Rhett et moi avons échangé nos clefs peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé ici. »

Elle était étonnée que Rhett ait confié une clef à cette femme. Et pour être honnête, elle était aussi un peu jalouse.

« Emily et moi étions très amies quand nous étions jeunes, donc quand Rhett a emménagé ici, nous nous sommes retrouvés, et comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons de famille ici, ,nous avons pensé qu'il serait bien d'échanger nos clefs… au cas où un de nous serait enfermé dehors. Je dois y aller… à bientôt ! » Elle s'est tournée et a disparu.

Olivia a fermé la porte et a posé Tiger. Elle lui a donné à boire et à manger. Elle a vu la valise près de la porte. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il y avait d'autres vêtements sur son lit, ainsi que deux serviettes. Il devait être très pressé parce que d'ordinaire il est très ordonné. Elle s'est assise sur le bord du lit et a soupiré. Où es-tu Rhett ?


	37. Chapter 37

Bonjour à toutes, voici un nouveau chapitre…plus que trois et l'histoire sera terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours. Faites-moi savoir…bonne journée et à bientôt…bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 36 - Angoisse existentielle**

**Maison du lac **

**Mercredi soir, 16 juillet**

Marie était fatiguée du voyage. Sa maison était à seulement une heure de la ville, mais avec tous les évènements de la journée, elle était épuisée. Elle devenait trop vieille pour autant d'angoisse existentielle. Il y avait trop de problèmes à régler en même temps. Elle avait besoin d'un bon bain et de dormir.

Elle est entrée dans la maison et a fermé la porte à clef. Une lampe était allumée près du divan. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir laissé allumée en partant. Elle avait vraiment l'impression de vieillir. Elle oubliait de plus en plus de choses.

Entrant dans la cuisine pour se verser un verre de citronnade, elle a senti l'odeur du café. La cafetière était au trois quart pleine et le sucrier était à côté. Elle était certaine de n'avoir préparé aucun café ce matin. Quelqu'un était venu. Elle a pris son téléphone portable et s'est dirigée vers la porte de derrière pour appeler Emily qui vivait tout près. Quand elle est arrivée dehors, elle a vu la voiture de Rhett. Et quand elle a regardé vers le lac, elle a vu sa silhouette sur le ponton.

**Ponton de la maison du lac **

**Mercredi soir, 16 juillet**

Il était assis ici depuis des heures. Pour penser. Prier. Méditer. Et il n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il était toujours confus. Et désolé. Il savait que ce qu'il avait vu entre son frère et sa fiancée était plus que de l'amitié ou du professionnel. Il n'avait jamais parlé à son frère depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il était l'équipier d'Olivia. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait, il aurait connu plus tôt les sentiments entre eux et ne se serait pas autant impliqué.

Elle semblait pourtant heureuse avec lui...elle souriait tout le temps… ils étaient bien ensemble. Il l'aimait tellement. Mais il savait aussi que maintenant qu'il avait découvert ses véritables sentiments pour son frère, il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Même son docteur n'avait jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant. Qu'allait-il faire ? Que devrait-il faire ?

Marie l'observait, se demandant ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire pour le soulager. Elle allait dans quelques minutes faire ce qu'une mère déteste faire, faire de la peine à son enfant. Elle devait absolument lui donner les bons conseils. Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et s'est dirigée vers le ponton.

Le bois sous ses pieds a grincé, faisant Rhett se retourner. Il s'est levé et est venu à sa rencontre. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait un mot. Elle l'a senti commencer à pleurer. Même adultes, les enfants ont parfois besoin de leur maman pour soulager leur peine. Rhett essayait de se retenir mais ne pouvait pas. Il s'est calmé et s'est reculé. Ce qu'elle a vu dans ses yeux a brisé son cœur.

Ils se sont assis sur un des bancs du ponton. Elle a pris une de ses mains et l'a mise entre les deux siennes.

« Que suis-je supposé faire, maman ? Je l'aime tellement. »

« Oh, mon chéri… si seulement j'avais les réponses. » Elle a serré sa main.

« Je sais qu'elle et Sonny… Elliot… se connaissent depuis longtemps… je sais qu'elle l'aime… mais elle m'aime aussi. Comment ? Comment peut-on aimer deux personnes ? Tu penses que c'est possible, maman ? » Il lui a demandé.

« J'ai toujours pensé que cela pouvait être possible, mais maintenant que j'ai vu Olivia agir avec vous deux, je sais que cela est possible. Je sais que cela ne t'aide pas, mais elle vous aime tous les deux… beaucoup. Elle est très confuse. Elle a très mal. »

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« J'ai parlé avec Olivia… après ce qui s'était produit dans la chambre… je devais lui parler. »

« Tu veux parler du fait que kathy interdisait Olivia de le voir ? »

« Oui. » Marie ne voulait pas lui parler de la déclaration d'amour de son fils, ne voulant pas le blesser plus.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça. Elliot et Kathy ? Est-ce que…vont-ils se séparés de nouveau ? »

« Je pense que oui. Il lui a dit qu'il ne veut plus la voir et que tout est terminé depuis très longtemps. Et je sais qu'il le pense, Rhett. »

Il a soupiré. « J'ai demandé à Liv ce qu'elle ferait si Elliot était libre de nouveau… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Elle n'a pas répondu… alors je l'ai accusé d'aimer mon frère plus que moi. »

« Comment a-t-elle réagit? »

« Elle m'a dit 'pas plus… juste différemment'. Elle m'a ensuite dit qu'elle voulait m'épouser, avoir des enfants avec moi, passer le reste de sa vie avec moi… que dois-je faire ? »

« Si seulement c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'Elliot … »

Il a ri. « Si seulement j'avais gardé mon nom de famille… si je lui avais dit que je m'appelle Everett Stabler, elle ne m'aurait jamais regardé… et si seulement j'avais demandé le nom de famille de son équipier… ou simplement dit que j'avais un frère qui s'appelait Elliot. Tout ceci aurait pu être évité. »

« Si seulement Elliot avait fait un pas vers Olivia quand Kathy et lui se sont séparés… si seulement Olivia n'avait jamais travaillé avec Elliot… si seulement… si seulement… chéri, les 'si' ne résoudront et ne changeront rien. »

« Je sais… » Il a fait une pause. « Tu crois qu'il l'aime ? »

Elle a détesté devoir répondre à cette question. « Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il l'aime, Rhett. Tu veux que je sois complètement honnête ? »

« Ouais… je dois savoir, maman… je dois pouvoir faire face à tout ça. »

« J'ai vu quelque chose entre eux que je n'avais jamais vu dans ma vie. Rhett, ils ont un lien si spécial … il n'y a pas de mot pour le décrire et je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer. Ils se connaissent par cœur… et aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui ils ont semblé avoir une conversation juste avec leurs yeux… aucuns mots. C'était vraiment étonnant. » Elle s'est arrêtée et l'a regardé. Il regardait le lac.

Elle a continué. « Quand il a repris connaissance la première fois, il était persuadé qu'Olivia était morte. Il criait pour elle. Les machines devenaient folles. Personne ne pouvait le calmer. Le docteur a finalement laissé Olivia s'approcher de lui, et dès qu'il a entendu sa voix, qu'il l'a touché et vu, son cœur a ralentit et il s'est calmé. Je n'avais jamais vu une personne avoir autant d'influence sur une autre. Ils s'aiment, Rhett… profondément. Ses problèmes avec Kathy… prendront un peu de temps pour se régler, mais je crois qu'Elliot achèvera ce mariage… et cette fois, il poursuivra Olivia. » Elle n'avait pas la force de lui dire qu'Elliot lui avait dit devant plusieurs témoins qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle ne devait pas épouser Rhett. Il finirait de toute façon par le découvrir. Elle lui avait donné suffisamment de mauvaises nouvelles.

« Comment puis-je la laisser partir ? Dis-moi comment la laisser partir ? » Il a chuchoté les mots.

« Chéri, tu dois lui parler d'abord… être sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut… »

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas épouser une femme qui est amoureuse de mon frère? »

« Oh, Rhett… tout cela est si compliqué… »

« Peut-être que je suis entré dans sa vie pour qu'ils prennent conscience tous les deux de ce qu'ils ressentent l'un pour l'autre… peut-être que Dieu m'impose ça pour que Sonny me pardonne d'être parti si longtemps… de l'avoir abandonné. Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas l'épouser, maman. Je ne peux faire ça. Je me demanderais toujours s'il se passe quelque chose entre elle et mon frère… je me demanderais toujours si elle l'aime plus que moi… et je saurais que je lui ai pris la femme qu'il aime… et j'aime trop mon frère pour lui faire ça. Et, Olivia ? Je l'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Je refuse de l'épouser et la priver ainsi d'avoir une chance avec Sonny. Je l'aime, maman, de tout mon cœur. Je l'aime assez pour la laisser partir… même si ça fait mal. »

« Oh, chéri… » Marie l'a pris dans ses bras encore une fois, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

« Toutes les personnes concernées dans l'affaire Tarasov ont été entendues ? Nous devrions avoir terminé avec les rapports pour le FBI. Munch, Fin, dites-nous ce qui ressort de votre entretien avec Mona Petrovsky. » Cragen était près du bureau de Munch, les mains dans ses poches.

« Oui, monsieur. Elliot avait raison...elle l'a fait. Elle était avec Paul la nuit où Liv a été droguée. Elle a vu une photo de Liv et d'Elliot ensemble sur sa table de chevet. C'est pourquoi elle avait l'impression de connaitre Elliot. Quand elle s'est rappelée de la photo… elle a su qu'il ne pouvait pas être qui il disait. Elle en a donc déduit qu'il devait être flic lui aussi. » Munch a expliqué.

Olivia était bouleversée par ces informations. « C'est ma faute si El s'est fait tirer dessus. »

Ils l'ont tous regardée. « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, Olivia ! » Cragen lui a indiqué.

« Si. Si je n'avais pas eu cette photo de nous… » Elle a commencé.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne vas quand même pas te blâmer d'avoir des photos de tes amis chez toi ! » Fin s'est approché d'elle, refusant qu'elle se sente coupable.

« Liv… tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement. Tu n'es en rien coupable du fait qu'Elliot ait été blessé. C'est arrivé. C'est le boulot… tu sais ça. » Dean Porter a posé une main sur son épaule.

Elle a incliné la tête et a chuchoté. « Tu as raison. Je le sais. Tu as raison. »

« Bien… continuons. Ceci nous amène à notre photographe, Robert Sollecito. » Cragen regardait Olivia, sachant très bien qu'elle continuerait à se sentir coupable pour les blessures d'Elliot.

« Etant donné sa grande expérience, nous sommes à peu près certains qu'il est celui qui a truqué les photos de mariage. Casey va obtenir un mandat pour que nous puissions avoir accès à son ordinateur personnel. » Munch a expliqué.

« Vous n'allez pas croire ça… Rob, comme il se fait appeler, est le fiancé d'une certaine Jennifer Richardson… »

Dès qu'Olivia a entendu ce nom, elle a relevé la tête. Elle connaissait ce nom. Où l'avait-elle entendu ? Avant qu'elle puisse demander, Fin a continué.

« Elle travaille pour la CNN comme rédactrice, et son collègue est Rhett Chapman. » Il a regardé Olivia.

Jen. Oui, c'est ça. Jen Richardson. Elle l'avait rencontrée ce fameux jour au restaurant, quand Rhett, la voyant avec Dean, avait essayé de la rendre jalouse. Elle était fiancée à un Sollecito ? Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Dean.

« Dean et moi l'avons rencontrée. Vous pensez qu'elle est impliquée ? » Olivia était incrédule.

« Pas sciemment. Mais, il semblerait qu'elle ait parlé à Rob de toi et Rhett. Elle a également mentionné l'enquête. Rhett doit lui en avoir parlé. Paul a certainement su par Jennifer que Rhett était hors de la ville le soir où tu as été droguée. » Munch s'est assis sur le coin de son bureau.

Olivia traitait les informations. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait dit à Rhett au sujet de l'enquête. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas dû lui en dire beaucoup, étant toujours très prudente à ce sujet, ne voulant pas compromettre les recherches. Elle était sûre de ne jamais lui avoir donné de noms. Elle ne lui avait dit que des choses connues du public, qu'il pouvait lire dans les journaux ou entendre à la télévision.

« Tu dois parler à Rhett. » Munch a suggéré.

« Liv… nous ne croyons pas du tout qu'il est impliqué… nous devons juste lui parler pour savoir ce qu'il a dit à Jennifer. C'est tout. » Dean a essayé de la rassurer.

« Quand revient-il ? » Fin a demandé.

« Il est à la maison… » Elle savait qu'ils devaient simplement faire leur travail. Elle savait aussi que Rhett n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.

« Je croyais qu'il était parti pour trois semaines ? » Cragen était étonné.

« Il est rentré plus tôt à cause d'Elliot… »

« Tu ne l'avais pas dit… » Cragen a commencé mais a été interrompu.

« Il est rentré sans prévenir… je ne l'avais pas vu… et pourtant… »

Cragen l'observait. Quelque chose se passait entre eux. Il était au courant de la dispute entre Kathy et Elliot. Et il se doutait que la situation entre Rhett et Olivia allait être tendue maintenant qu'Elliot était libre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle trouve le bonheur. Elle le méritait.

Tout le monde s'est remis au travail. Olivia a suivi le capitaine Cragen dans son bureau.

« Capitaine… je dois faire quelque chose… cela vous dérange si je pars une heure ? » Elle était nerveuse et tordait sa montre autour de son poignet.

Il l'a regardé un long moment. « Aucun problème. Prend tout le temps dont tu as besoin. »

« Merci, monsieur. » Elle s'est tournée pour partir.

« Dis à Rhett que Munch et Fin vont lui rendre visite. » Il a pris un dossier sur son bureau et l'a ouvert.

Elle a incliné la tête et est partie.

**Résidence Stabler**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

Kathy a couru pour répondre au téléphone. Elle avait enfin réussi à faire dormir Eli et ne voulait pas qu'il se réveille.

« Allo. »

« Kathy ? » Une voix masculine a demandé.

« Oui. » Elle connaissait cette voix mais ne l'identifiait pas.

« C'est Paul. Paul Carmen. Comment vas-tu? »

Soudainement, l'angoisse existentielle s'est emparée d'elle. Elliot n'avait pas perdu de temps. Les filles lui avaient dit qu'il avait été déplacé dans une chambre classique hier après-midi, et maintenant qu'il avait le téléphone, il pouvait s'en servir. Apparemment, son premier coup de téléphone avait été pour leur mariage. Paul Carmen était leur avocat.

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a ignoré sa question. « Elliot t'a certainement appelé. »

« Oui. Je suis désolé, Kath. Il m'a dit de rouvrir le dossier. Je dois te faire signer quelques documents. Pourrais-tu passer aujourd'hui ou demain ? Je vais le voir aujourd'hui pour les détails. Si tu es toujours d'accord avec les précédents arrangements, les choses devraient être assez rapides. »

Les Stabler et les Carmen étaient amis depuis des années. Un de leurs enfants était dans la classe des jumeaux. Paul était triste qu'ils se séparent une nouvelle fois.

Kathy devait répondre. « Je vais regarder les précédents arrangements, Paul, et je te le ferais savoir quand je viendrais pour signer les papiers. Je peux venir dans la soirée. »

« Ca marche. A plus tard, Kathy. » Il a raccroché.

Elle avait tout gâché en empêchant Olivia de voir Elliot. Elle savait qu'il serait furieux, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il en arriverait là. Pourtant elle le connaissait bien. Maureen l'avait prévenu sur ce que son père allait faire. Kathy savait qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer personne sauf elle.

D'un autre côté, elle était bizarrement soulagée. Elle était si fatiguée de leurs constantes disputes. Elle n'était plus amoureuse d'Elliot, et vue son comportement cette dernière année, il était hors de question qu'elle vive comme ça pour le reste de sa vie. Leur séparation leur permettrait peut-être de trouver quelqu'un de vraiment bon pour eux. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà trouvé cette personne. Elle la trouverait bien aussi.

**Résidence Chapman**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a frappé à la porte. Elle s'était toujours interrogée sur 'l'angoisse existentielle' et ce que cela pouvait signifier. Maintenant elle le savait. Elle avait une décision à prendre. Probablement la décision la plus importante de sa vie. Oui. Elle ressentait certainement de 'l'angoisse existentielle'. Et elle n'aimait pas ce mot.

Elle a frappé de nouveau. Sa voiture était garée dehors, mais il avait pu prendre un taxi. Au troisième coup, elle a entendu la serrure et la porte s'est ouverte. Rhett était debout devant elle et ses cheveux étaient humides. Apparemment, il était sortit de la douche peu de temps avant. Il était beau. En le voyant, Olivia a éprouvé beaucoup d'émotions. Il lui avait manqué. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

Elle portait ses vêtements de travail, et son insigne était toujours accroché à sa ceinture. Cette femme était incroyable, même dans une tenue occasionnelle. Une mèche de ses cheveux tombaient sur son œil droit. Elle voulait l'enlever mais Rhett a été plus rapide qu'elle. Elle s'est involontairement penchée dans son contact.

Elle était gênée, sachant qu'il les avait vus elle et Elliot à l'hôpital. Il l'a tirée dans ses bras, la tenant étroitement. Il s'est ensuite reculé un peu et a pris son visage dans ses mains, l'embrassant profondément. Elle a répondu immédiatement à son baiser. L'esprit de Rhett lui criait de ne jamais la laisser partir. Il a terminé le baiser et l'a de nouveau tirée dans ses bras.

Elle s'adaptait parfaitement dans ses bras. L'odeur de son parfum l'enivrait. Son corps était chaud contre le sien. Il sentait ses mains sur son dos, le caressant. La quitter allait le tuer. Mais pour elle…il pouvait le faire. Pour son frère. Pour lui. Il pouvait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il le savait.

Elle était heureuse d'être dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit à la maison. Elle sentait ses mains sur elle. Il portait le parfum qu'elle lui avait acheté. Elle adorait son odeur et l'inhalait profondément. Il lui avait manqué. Elle l'aimait. Mais elle aimait encore plus Elliot. Le baiser de Rhett avait semblé désespéré. Peut-être savait-il ce qu'il allait arriver.

« Oh, Rhett… tu m'as tellement manqué. » Elle a chuchoté.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Liv. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. » Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu rentrais ? » Elle ne bougeait pas, sa tête toujours posée sur son torse.

« J'ai essayé… mais il y avait quelques problèmes de téléphone… alors j'ai pensé que je te ferais la surprise. » Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il voulait juste apprécier le fait de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Elle s'est doucement reculée. « Rhett, je dois te parler de quelque chose… je… »

Il l'a interrompue. « Ok, mais j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'abord… »

Il a prolongé sa main vers le divan pour qu'elle aille s'y asseoir. Elle a regardé fixement le divan, puis s'est tournée vers lui. « Merci, mais je préfère rester debout. » Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il a pris ses deux mains dans les siennes. « D'accord. Avant de partir en Afghanistan, on m'a proposé un poste que j'ai refusé. Finalement j'ai reconsidéré l'offre, et je pense que l'occasion est trop belle pour la laisser passer. »

« Pourquoi as-tu refusé la première fois ? » son estomac commençait à flotter.

« C'est… heu… c'est à Londres… et je savais que tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi… tu n'aurais pas voulu quitter ton travail… et je ne pouvais pas te demander de le faire. » Il a pris une profonde inspiration, a lâché sa main gauche et a soulevé sa main jusqu'à sa joue.

« Donc, tu as pris la décision sans m'en parler ? » Elle a posé sa main sur la sienne.

« Liv, je ne pouvais pas te demander d'abandonner ta carrière pour moi. Et j'étais très bien à New York. »

« Et maintenant tu peux ? » Elle était un peu confuse, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Il a souri tristement et a libéré sa deuxième main pour encadrer son visage avec ses mains. Elle a enroulé ses mains autour de ses avant-bras.

« Je ne te demande pas de venir avec moi, Liv. Je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Tu ne peux pas. Tu dois être ici pour Elliot. » Ses yeux se sont mis à briller avec les larmes menaçantes. Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois pour les retenir.

Quand elle a réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Il a embrassé ses lèvres, son nez, son front, puis s'est reculé pour voir ses yeux. Il la quittait, évitant ainsi à Olivia de le faire. Il la laissait partir. Il lui donnait son accord pour aller vers Elliot. Son frère. Elle avait mal. Très mal. Elle était effondrée. Soulagée. Reconnaissante.

« Tu nous a vus…à l'hôpital… » Elle parlait très doucement.

« Ouais… » Il a regardé profondément dans ses yeux. « Liv… je n'ai jamais aimé une femme… comme je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Et je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de moi… pour quoi que ce soit. Mais, nous ne pouvons pas… je ne peux pas faire ça… je ne peux pas t'épouser sachant que tu es amoureuse de mon frère. Et qu'il t'aime aussi. »

Il s'est arrêté, observant le menton d'Olivia trembler tandis que les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. « Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous depuis très longtemps… peut-être même depuis plus longtemps que vous vous en rendez même compte. J'aime mon frère et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir… je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber amoureux de la femme qu'il aime. Et je t'aime, Liv, assez pour te donner une chance d'être avec lui. Assez pour te laisser partir. »

Elle s'est effondrée dans ses bras, les sanglots dévalant de son cœur à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il s'était mis à pleurer lui aussi, intensifiant encore plus sa douleur. Ils se sont tenus serrés jusqu'à ce que leurs sanglots deviennent des pleurs, et que les pleurs s'arrêtent. Alors ils se sont juste tenus, étroitement. Ensuite, ils sont restés un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste caressant et consolant, sachant qu'après cela tout serait terminé. Il n'y aurait plus de Liv et Rhett. C'était terminé.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 37 – Changements**

**Résidence Benson, jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

Depuis qu'elle avait quitté Rhett la veille, son esprit s'emballait. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais quitté Elliot ou l'USV, et qu'en quittant la ville il leur permettait d'être ensemble. Ils ne se verraient plus qu'aux réunions de famille. Tout serait certainement maladroit, mais après un certain temps les choses rentreraient dans l'ordre. Elle s'est retournée dans son lit, s'étirant et baillant pour vérifier l'heure. Six heures cinquante. Elle devait se lever et se préparait si elle voulait passer voir Elliot à l'hôpital avant d'aller au travail. Elle était très impatiente de le voir.

Alors elle a vu sa bague de fiançailles. Sa gorge s'est serrée. Elle avait essayé de la rendre à Rhett mais il avait refusé. Il lui a dit que c'était un cadeau acheté spécifiquement pour elle et qu'elle devait la garder. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elliot ne comprendrait pas, et même si elle était magnifique elle ne voulait pas la porter. Ils ont finalement convenu sur le fait de la vendre aux enchères, de donner la moitié aux orphelins de guerre et l'autre à une association qu'Olivia soutenait, les victimes de viol.

Elle s'est assise dans le lit, a soupiré et a retiré la bague. Elle l'a observée, se rappelant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où Rhett l'avait demandé en mariage.

D'un côté, elle aurait préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. De cette manière, elle ne l'aurait jamais perdu. Mais d'un autre côté il lui avait fait prendre conscience de ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle avait perdu un fiancé et n'était même pas sûre de ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Elliot… elle l'avait quitté… en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Et s'il ne la voulait plus. Elle a ouvert sa table de chevet et a pris la petite boîte dans laquelle était la bague le jour où Rhett lui avait donné. Elle l'a déposée dedans et quand elle l'a refermé, elle a su qu'elle fermait définitivement la porte à Rhett. Elle a soupiré et a fermé le tiroir.

Elle s'est effondrée en arrière sur son lit, regardant le plafond et se demandant si Elliot était réveillé. Elle voulait le voir, le toucher, lui parler, être près de lui. Elle a souri, pensant à cet homme qui avait son cœur depuis si longtemps. Son téléphone portable a sonné, et ne prenant pas la peine de regarder qui appelait, elle a répondu.

« Benson. »

Sa voix était encore enrouée par le sommeil. Il aimerait tellement être celui se réveillant près d'elle. Peut-être bientôt. Très bientôt.

« Liv… est-ce que je t'ai réveillée ? » Elliot a demandé en souriant.

« Non… je suis allongée… je pensais. »

« Oh… et à quoi pensais-tu ? »

« Mmmm… je ne sais pas… »

« Bien sûr que si… tu pensais à moi. » Son sourire était évident dans sa voix.

« Tu crois vraiment que je pensais à toi ? »

« J'ai raison, et tu sais que j'ai raison, Benson. » Il riait.

« Tu es bien sûr de toi, Stabler. » Elle a ri, aussi.

« Non… j'espère juste… parce que… moi je pensais à toi. » Il a doucement admis.

Comme elle n'a pas répondu, il a de nouveau parlé. « J'appelais pour savoir si tu allais passer me voir avant d'aller au travail ? »

« Ouais. J'étais sur le point de me lever pour me préparer. » Elle a répondu.

« Bien… on se voit tout à l'heure alors. »

« Donne-moi quarante-cinq minutes. »

« Ok… hé… pourrais-tu m'apporter du vrai café ? »

« Bien sûr… à tout à l'heure. »

« Ok. Bye, Liv. »

« Bye…hé El… ? »

« Ouais… »

« Je pensais à toi moi aussi. »

Elle a fermé le téléphone et a mordu sa lèvre en souriant. Elle adorait ça… flirter ouvertement…… admettre qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

**CNN. Bureau de Rhett Chapman**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

Rhett était en retard. Il avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas du tout opérationnel au travail, il espérait simplement pouvoir occuper son esprit à autre chose qu'Olivia. Il a démarré son ordinateur portable. Il allait commencer à travailler quand son téléphone de bureau a sonné.

« Rhett Chapman. »

« Hé, Rhett. On m'a dit que tu étais rentré… » Sa voix était douce et tranquille.

« Hé Jen ! Comment ça va ? »

« Je sais que tu viens juste d'arriver mais … puis-je venir te parler ? » Elle a demandé en hésitant.

« Ouais……bien sûr… je t'attends. » Il était un peu inquiet face au ton de sa voix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jennifer Richardson est entrée dans son bureau. Il s'est levé et est allé l'embrasser. « C'est bon de te voir, Jen. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour sain et sauf. J'ai entendu parler d'un problème dans ta famille, mais personne n'a pu me dire quoi. »

« Mon frère. Il s'est fait tirer dessus. » Il a mis ses mains dans ses poches, fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée, Rhett ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il l'a regardé bizarrement. Elle était journaliste et elle ignorait ce qui s'était passé ? « Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'a regardé curieusement. « Je plaisante au sujet de quoi ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Tu as entendu parler de l'implication du FBI dans cette histoire de prostitution et de trafic de femmes dans ces bars… »

« Oui… Olivia s'occupait de cette enquête… les infos ne parlaient que de ça. » Elle lui a dit.

Alors il s'est souvenu qu'elle ne savait pas qu'il avait changé de nom de famille. Elle ne savait pas non plus qu'Elliot était son frère parce qu'il ne l'avait pas revu après le week-end du 4 juillet et qu'il était parti pour l'Afghanistan juste après. Naturellement elle ne savait rien.

Il a incliné la tête. « Exact… et son équipier, Elliot Stabler… » Il a commencé.

« Il est de la police mais travaillait sous couverture avec le FBI… des inspecteurs m'ont parlé de ça, disant que tu m'avais donné des informations qu'Olivia t'avait donné. » Elle a expliqué.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de confidentiel parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui pourrait compromettre l'enquête ! » Il n'aimait pas ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Rhett… ils ont arrêté Rob… il va en prison à vie… » Les larmes ont commencé à tomber de ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » Il ne comprenait rien. « Ton Rob ? »

« Oui… sa famille est un des copropriétaires de ces bars… et c'est lui qui a pris les photos de toi et Olivia… je n'étais au courant de rien, Rhett ! J'allais épouser un tueur… un meurtrier… un mafieux ! Mais je n'en savais rien ! » Elle a essuyé en colère ses larmes, reniflant et s'effondrant dans une chaise.

Il l'observait, laissant son esprit enregistrer tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Rob est un Sollecito ? » Je suis désolé, Jen… tellement désolé. »

Il s'est assis près d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras, se demandant dans combien de temps le FBI ou la police allait venir l'interroger. Parce qu'il allait être interrogé. La police devait être sûre qu'il n'était en rien impliqué dans cette histoire.

« Elliot est mon frère. » Il a donné l'information d'une voix basse.

Jen a relevé la tête avec le choc dans ses yeux. « Ton frère ? Oh, Rhett… je suis désolée… Olivia et toi vous allez bien ? »

Il a ri tristement. « Non… nous avons rompu hier soir… »

La compassion dans sa voix a presque fait pleurer Rhett. « Je suis désolée, Rhett… »

« Ouais… moi aussi. Et je suis désolé pour toi et Rob… »

« Je suis heureuse de l'avoir découvert avant d'être un membre de 'la famille' ! » Elle a essayé de rire, mais les sanglots sont sortis à la place. Rhett a essayé de l'apaiser.

Son téléphone de bureau a sonné, mais il l'a ignoré, continuant de consoler Jen. Alors il y a eu un coup sur la porte. Elle s'est ouverte et une petite femme a parlé.

« Monsieur Chapman, vous avez de la visite… » Elle a semblé nerveuse.

« Je n'ai aucun rendez-vous de programmé… dites-leur de revenir la semaine prochaine. » Il lui a dit.

« Monsieur, je ne pense pas… » La femme a tenté d'expliquer.

« Ce qui cette femme essaye de dire, c'est que la police ne prend pas de rendez-vous. » La voix de Fin était dure.

Rhett et Jen se sont levés. « Vous avez l'air occupés… que diriez-vous de rester, Madame Richardson. Nous ferons ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. » Munch a souri.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Munch et Fin avaient terminés. Ils ont laissé partir Jen mais sont restés avec Rhett, voulant discuter d'Olivia et de lui.

« Je sais que Liv est votre amie… mais je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de notre relation avec vous. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'enquête. Si vous voulez savoir quelque chose, demandez-lui. » Sa voix était très ferme.

« Nous ne vous demandons rien de personnel. Nous voulons juste être sûrs qu'elle va bien… » Munch a expliqué.

« Tout est terminé… et tout le monde est blessé. » Il a soupiré et ses yeux se sont remplis de larmes.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés pour tout ce qui s'est passé… » Fin a fait des excuses.

« Moi aussi. Si vous avez terminé, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

« Bien sûr. Merci. » Munch a tapoté son épaule et ils sont sortis.

« Munch, Fin… prenez soin de Liv… ne laissez pas Sonny…… je veux dire, Elliot, la blesser, ok ? »

Ils ont tous les deux inclinés la tête. « Comptez sur nous. »

Quand ils sont partis, Rhett est allé à la fenêtre. Il avait encore une chose à faire. Il devait le faire.

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

La nourriture de l'hôpital. Désagréable. Insipide. Dégoûtante. Il essayait désespérément de trouver quelque chose de mangeable sur le plateau parce qu'il avait très faim. Il mourait de faim. Il aurait dû demander à Olivia de lui apporter à manger avec le café. Il éloignait le plateau au moment où elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Stabler ? Pas assez courageux pour manger cette nourriture ? » Elle le taquinait, marchant vers lui avec ses mains derrière son dos.

« Tu l'es toi ? » Il a répondu en retour.

Elle a secoué sa tête. « Tsk, tsk, tsk… ça n'est pas gentil, Elliot. Pas gentil du tout. J'étais pourtant venu avec des cadeaux…du café et… » Elle a retiré un sac blanc de derrière son dos. « Lardons, œufs, fromage, pommes de terre rissolées, biscuits et jus d'orange. Heureusement que j'ai faim ! »

« Oh, Liv… ça sent si bon ! J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'aurais dû te demander d'apporter à manger. » Il souriait et tendait ses mains vers elle pour qu'elle s'approche.

« Je parie que tu regrettes de ne pas avoir été gentil maintenant ? » Elle est restée où elle était, prenant un biscuit et mordant dedans en gémissant. « Mmmm… c'est si bon. »

« Super. Génial. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme cruelle et méchante ! » Il a posé sa tête sur son oreiller et en direction de la fenêtre.

Olivia s'est presque étouffée avec le biscuit. Elle a essuyée sa bouche avec une serviette qui était dans le sac. « Waouw, Stabler, je ne sais pas comment réagir à ça… je veux dire, admettre que tu es amoureux de moi… c'est bon… très bon. »

Elle a commencé à marcher lentement vers lui. « Et là tu continues de m'insulter… » Elle a froncé les sourcils. « Comment vas-tu compenser cette erreur ? »

Il a tourné sa tête vers elle. « Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas plus près pour le découvrir ? » Il remuait ses sourcils en souriant.

Elle a posé le sac à côté de son plateau et s'est penchée au-dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté de sa tête. « C'est assez près ? »

Il l'a tirée vers lui, la prenant dans ses bras, a caressé ses cheveux et embrassé sa joue. Après deux ou trois minutes, il l'a libérée. « Hmmm…ça suffira… pour le moment. »

Il voulait vraiment l'embrasser mais ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle lui avait dit en partant hier qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Il avait attendu des années pour être avec elle, il pouvait attendre encore.

Même si ses bras n'étaient plus autour d'elle, elle n'a pas bougé. Elle a pris son visage dans ses mains et a chuchoté. « Ce n'est pas assez près pour moi. » Elle s'est penchée et l'a embrassé. Vraiment embrassé.

Avec le choc, Elliot a mis quelques secondes à réagir. Mais quand il a fait, il l'a saisi par la taille et l'a tirée sur lui. Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment il était possible d'aimer cette femme un peu plus chaque jour. Il priait pour que ce baiser signifie qu'elle avait pris sa décision, qu'elle voulait que leur rapport prenne une nouvelle direction. Elle s'est finalement redressée, lui souriant.

« Waouw ! Je vais devoir créer un répertoire entier d'insultes si je me fais pardonner de cette façon ! » Il a pris sa main et a noté qu'il manquait quelque chose. La bague. Elle ne portait plus sa bague de fiançailles. Son cœur s'est accéléré. Il voulait poser la question mais s'est dit qu'elle lui en parlerait quand elle serait prête.

Olivia a souri et a tiré la table près de lui. Elle a sorti la nourriture du sac pour qu'Elliot puisse manger.

La télé était allumée, et Elliot a monté le son quand la photo d'Olivia est apparue sur l'écran. « Tu sais que tu es célèbre maintenant… »

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur la télé. « C'est la photo de ma sortie de l'académie de police, et avec un peu de chance, personne ne me reconnaitra. » Elle a pris la télécommande et a coupé le son, ne voulant rien entendre sur cette fameuse nuit où elle a presque perdu Elliot.

Elle est restée assise sur le bord du lit pendant qu'il mangeait. Elle se demandait ce qui lui était passé par la tête quand elle l'avait embrassé. Après tout il était marié et elle ignorait ce qu'il allait réellement faire avec Kathy. Ils ne devraient pas s'embrasser. S'ils devaient aller plus loin, ils devaient aller lentement, récupérer d'abord leur amitié avant de passer à autre chose. Elle a vu ses yeux sur sa main gauche. Elle a compris au bout d'un certain temps pourquoi il regardait fixement sa main. La bague n'était plus là. Et Elliot l'avait remarqué. Elle a souri et il l'a aussi remarqué.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » Il a pris une autre bouchée de sa nourriture.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes fixement ma main ? » Elle a répondu, prenant une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

Il a toussé, a frappé sa poitrine et a pris le jus d'orange pour ne pas s'étouffer.

« Combien de fois t'ais-je dis de mâcher avant d'avaler ? »

Quand il a pu retrouver une voix normale, il a parlé. « Très drôle. »

Il a pris sa main gauche et a passé son pouce où la bague aurait normalement dû être. Il a regardé profondément dans ses yeux et a amené sa main à sa bouche, embrassant son index. Hier encore elle portait cette bague. Hier encore il n'était pas sûr s'il avait une chance d'avoir un avenir avec elle.

Il a entrelacé leurs mains. Elle était hypnotisée par leur contact. Elle a finalement relevé la tête et leurs yeux se sont rencontrés. Il a attendu.

« Rhett part travailler à Londres. »

Elliot était silencieux, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais.

« C'était sa manière de me laisser partir… il savait que je ne quitterais jamais New York ou l'USV… ou… » Elle ne pouvait plus parler.

Elliot a atteint son visage avec sa main, ôtant une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son œil droit. « Ou ? »

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et a répondu. « Toi. Il savait que je ne te quitterais jamais. Il nous a vu après ta dispute avec kathy… » Ses yeux sont tombés à leurs mains.

Il pensait à des millions de choses. « Liv… ça… nous… nous… toi et moi… cela doit être quelque chose que tu veux. Pas quelque chose qui t'arrange parce qu'il part. » Elliot choisissait ses mots soigneusement.

Elle a brusquement redressé la tête. « Qui m'arrange ? Tu penses juste que ça m'arrange d'être avec toi ? » Sa voix était élevée.

« Liv… j'ai juste besoin… je dois savoir que tu es avec moi parce que tu m'aimes plus que lui… pas parce que tu ne peux pas l'avoir… je ne veux pas qu'un jour tu retournes avec lui si les choses vont mal entre nous. » Il savait que ses mots sortaient de travers et il avait peur qu'elle comprenne mal et qu'ils se disputent. Ou pire encore, qu'elle parte.

« Elliot… je suis amoureuse de toi depuis tellement longtemps. J'allais lui dire que je ne pouvais pas l'épouser et que nous devions arrêter, mais il a été plus rapide que moi. Il sait El. Il sait que je t'aime. Je lui ai dit au lac. Il était disposé à vivre avec. » Elle a soupiré. « C'est un tel gâchis. »

« Nous y ferons face. Ensemble, Olivia. Je te le promets. » Il a embrassé sa main. « J'ai appelé l'avocat pour le divorce. Il a apporté quelques documents hier. Je les ai signés. Kathy les a signés aussi. Il va les présenter au tribunal aujourd'hui ou demain. Cela prendra un certain temps, mais nous y arriverons. Nous n'aurions jamais dû revenir ensemble. »

« Oh, EL…je déteste que tu en arrives là… pour les enfants… et même pour toi et Kathy. Je ne veux pas être la raison… » Elle a été interrompue par Elliot.

« Olivia, tu n'es pas responsable de l'échec de notre mariage. Il s'est désagrégé petit à petit… tout ça avait même commencé avant que je te connaisse. Il est mort maintenant. Un de nous devait juste avoir le courage de l'admettre. » Il l'a tirée dans ses bras.

« EL… pouvons-nous aller lentement ? Tout recommencer ? Je veux juste…pour l'instant…que nous soyons des amis… comme nous étions au début de notre association. Rire, plaisanter… »

« Flirter ? » Il a demandé suggestivement.

« Oui, flirter. Plaisanter, discuter, juste être ensemble, s'amuser. Tu comprends ? » Elle a souri, ses yeux scintillant.

« Des amis ? Tu viens de rompre, je divorce… et tu veux que nous soyons… des amis ? » Il était incrédule devant cette idée.

« EL… »

« Tu veux que nous soyons amis, pas de problèmes. Je veux être ton ami, Liv. Et tu as raison. Nous devons aller lentement. Nous devons retrouver notre amitié d'avant… pour ensuite passer à autre chose. » Il a convenu.

« Merci, Elliot. » Elle a embrassé sa joue et a regardé sa montre. « Oh mon dieu ! Je dois y aller ! Je suis en retard ! Cragen va me tuer ! »

Elle s'est levée, a ramassé les restes du repas et a étreint Elliot, mais quand elle est arrivée à la porte, il l'a appelé.

« Liv ? »

Elle s'est arrêtée et s'est retournée. Il avait un énorme sourire sur son visage. « Quoi ? »

Ses yeux brillaient avec la sottise. « Nous serons des amis…… avec des avantages, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle a secoué sa tête et est partie.

**Salle d'équipe de l'USV**

**Jeudi matin, 17 juillet**

Quand elle est arrivée au bureau avec une heure de retard, elle a été étonnée que ni Munch ni Fin ne soient là. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur le bureau de Cragen. Sa tête était enterrée dans un dossier. Ne pouvant apparemment être vue par personne, elle a décidé de se faire discrète. Mais au moment où elle retirait sa chaise pour s'asseoir, elle l'a entendu.

« Benson ! J'ai besoin de toi ici ! Maintenant ! »

Elle a jeté ses clefs et son téléphone portable sur son bureau et s'est dirigée vers Cragen. Il lui a fait signe de s'asseoir.

« Bonjour, capitaine. » Elle a demandé tranquillement, incertaine de ce qu'il voulait.

« Bonjour, Liv. Comment va Elliot ? Je suppose que tu es passée le voir et que c'est pour cette raison que tu es en retard… » Il s'est assis sur le bord de son bureau, juste devant elle.

« Il va bien… sa physiothérapie commence cet après-midi. »

« Je t'ai appelé pour te faire savoir que Munch et Fin sont allés voir Rhett ce matin. » Il l'a observée pour voir sa réaction.

« Nous avons rompu hier soir. » Elle a parlé, la tête baissée. Puis elle a levé les yeux vers lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui… il aurait toujours été mon deuxième choix. » Elle a souri légèrement.

« Ouais… » Il s'est levé et a été cherché un dossier sur son bureau. « Ceci est une lettre d'invitation en l'honneur de l'USV, et en particulier pour toi. Le dîner aura lieu le mois prochain. Je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de ta ténacité sur cette enquête et de ton infaillible instinct. Je savais que cette affaire allait être énorme mais les résultats ont dépassé mes espérances. » Il lui a remis la lettre en souriant.

Elle s'est sentie rougir et était extrêmement heureuse. « Waouw… c'est un honneur… mais je faisais juste mon travail, monsieur. »

« Et vous l'avez bien fait, inspecteur. » Il a souri et lui a fait un clin d'œil. « Très bien. »

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Jeudi après-midi, 17 juillet**

La séance de physiothérapie l'avait épuisé. Il savait qu'il devait faire des efforts, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait à faire avec des sergents instructeurs. En particulier cette jeune femme répondant au doux nom de 'Carrie'. Sa voix douce cachait un véritable monstre tortionnaire. Il protestait et elle insistait. Il gémissait et elle insistait. Il priait et elle menaçait de rallonger l'exercice. C'était juste pour son épaule. Ils ne s'occuperaient de sa jambe que quand il n'aurait plus de plâtre. Il pouvait seulement imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait faire sur sa jambe. A peine l'avaient-ils remis dans son lit qu'il s'était endormi.

En se réveillant, il a vu le ciel bleu par la fenêtre, et a souhaité être dehors. Il aimerait être sur le terrain avec Olivia. Vérifiant les indices, attraper des pédophiles ou déjeuner chez Moretti. Alors il s'est dit que si Olivia et lui devenaient équipiers, romantiquement parlant, leurs jours en tant qu'équipiers, professionnellement parlant, étaient comptés. Il allait détester de ne plus travailler avec elle, mais l'idée de la retrouver après le travail surpassait ce sacrifice. Ils pouvaient continuer de travailler ensemble pour l'instant. Personne ne devait savoir pour eux deux. Il a ri. Tout le monde le savait. Certains le savaient même avant eux. Quelqu'un a frappé sur la porte. Il a tourné la tête et a vu son visiteur. Rhett.

Il s'est redressé dans son lit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlés depuis son retour, et ne s'étaient pas du tout parlé depuis qu'ils avaient découvert toutes ces choses entre eux et Olivia. Ils n'avaient jamais parlés du fait qu'ils étaient amoureux de la même femme.

« Sonny… comment ça va ? » Rhett a demandé tranquillement.

« Je me suis fait tiré dessus deux fois et je suis presque mort, comment penses-tu que je vais ? » Il a répondu ironiquement.

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre. Je suis juste là pour savoir comment tu vas et pour te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi ? » Rhett a fait un pas près de son lit.

« Tu n'en as pas déjà fait assez ? » Elliot a grogné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Rhett a assorti son ton à celui d'Elliot.

« Tu en as assez fait pour toute une vie, Manny ! D'abord en partant et puis… et puis… »

« Je suis désolé, ok ? Je suis désolé pour être parti comme ça. Je ne pouvais plus supporter papa… il buvait, il frappait maman et m'a dit que je n'étais plus son fils ! » Des larmes se sont échappées de ses yeux, alors il s'est empressé de les essuyer en colère, ne voulant pas que son frère le voit pleurer.

« Il a quoi ? » Elliot a demandé, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

«Papa t'as dit que tu n'étais plus son fils ? » Elliot a répété ce que Rhett venait de dire.

« Ouais… c'est pourquoi je suis parti… pourquoi j'ai changé mon nom… pourquoi… pourquoi je ne pouvais pas revenir. » Il a passé ses mains par ses cheveux.

« J'ai juste pensé que tu ne voulais plus nous voir… que tu te fichais de nom… de maman. » Soudainement tout lui paraissait plus clair.

« Non ! Ce n'était pas ça du tout, Sonny ! J'étais… j'étais jeune et stupide. J'ai gaspillé beaucoup d'années… je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner, mais s'il te plaît… tu dois me croire… je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. Ou maman ou qui que ce soit. Jamais. Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon petit frère. Mon meilleur ami… » La boule dans sa gorge devenait de plus en plus grosse.

Elliot essayait de former des mots, mais devait lui aussi traiter avec la boule dans sa gorge, sans compter les larmes brouillant sa vision. Il a regardé son frère et quand il a vu qu'il pleurait, il n'a pu se retenir. Ils étaient deux anciens Marines et se regardaient en pleurant. Elliot a tendu sa main vers lui. Vers son frère. Son meilleur ami. Rhett s'est précipité vers lui et ils se sont embrassés. Pour la première fois en presque vingt ans, ils se sont embrassés.

Après quelques minutes ils se sont remis à parler de son départ et de tout ce que Rhett avait manqué. Finalement la conversation s'est tournée vers Olivia.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais amoureux d'elle, je ne l'aurais même pas regardée. Tu sais ça. » Rhett était assis sur le bord du lit, à la même place qu'Olivia tout à l'heure.

« Je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir… et je suis marié… j'étais marié… parce que… Kathy et moi avons signé les papiers hier. Je suis désolé pour toi et Olivia. » Il a tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre.

« Vraiment ? » Rhett lui a demandé.

« Ouais… en quelque sorte. Je déteste le fait que vous ayez rompu… elle t'aime. » Elliot l'a finalement regardé.

« Non… elle t'aime. Elle t'aime depuis toujours. » Rhett l'a corrigé.

« Je veux dire...Liv ne tombe pas facilement amoureuse… et je l'ai vu le faire avec toi… durement et rapidement. Elle t'aime… » Il n'aimait pas voir son frère avoir de la peine.

« Maman a dit que… Liv était amoureuse de nous deux en même temps… mais Elliot, elle t'aime vraiment… et j'espère que ça marchera pour vous. Vraiment. » Il a souri et a incliné la tête.

« Mais tu l'aime aussi… et je sais que tu souffres… »

« Oui… je l'aime assez… pour la laisser partir… pour être avec l'homme qu'elle a aimé longtemps avant moi. J'ai déjà souffert… avec le temps tout s'arrangera. » Son cœur ne se remettrait jamais d'avoir perdu Olivia Benson, mais son frère n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Regardant fixement le plafond, Elliot n'a pas répondu.

« Tu as intérêt de bien la traiter… c'est compris ? » Rhett lui a dit. « Ou tu auras affaire à moi. »

Elliot l'a regardé et a incliné la tête, puis a reposé sa tête sur son oreiller. Après un long moment, il s'est redressé et a regardé son frère. « Sommes-nous ok tous les deux ? »

Rhett a prolongé sa main. « Ouais… nous sommes ok. » Ils se sont serrés la main et se sont pris dans les bras, soulagés que les erreurs se réparent finalement. Ils allaient pouvoir de nouveau être des frères… et peut-être même, avec le temps, les meilleurs amis.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 38 – S'habituer**

**Chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Jeudi matin, 24 juillet**

« Je suis désolé, Maureen, mais je ne veux pas voir ou parler à ta mère. Si elle veut quelque chose, qu'elle passe par notre avocat. » Il ne la regardait pas pendant qu'il lui parlait, trop occupé.

Elliot jouait à empiler des cubes avec Eli. Quand la construction a été terminé, il l'a chatouillé, faisant Eli rire aux éclats. Les infirmières avaient amené un autre lit dans la chambre et l'avaient collé à celui d'Elliot pour qu'Eli puisse jouer avec son papa. Sa jambe n'était plus maintenue en l'air mais il avait toujours son plâtre. Maureen emmenait presque tous les jours son petit frère depuis que leur père avait été déplacé dans une chambre classique. C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il pouvait vraiment jouer avec son fils, sa santé s'améliorant de plus en plus.

« Papa, elle veut simplement voir que tu vas bien. Elle veut un peu te parler, c'est tout. » Elle comprenait la réaction de son père mais voulait permettre à sa mère de faire des excuses pour ses actions. Elle s'en voulait énormément et regrettait sincèrement le mal qu'elle avait fait à Elliot.

Elliot l'a regardé fixement, ses yeux plissés. « Maureen, tu n'as pas dans l'idée que ta mère et moi allons revenir ensemble ? Parce que si c'est le cas, laisse-moi te dire que… »

« Non. Non, papa. Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que tout est fini entre vous et que toi et Olivia êtes ensemble… »

« Whoa ! Whoa ! De quoi parles-tu ? Liv et moi ne sommes pas ensemble. »

Il ne mentait pas. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Il ne savait pas vraiment où ils en étaient mais il était sûr qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Leur rapport avait certes changé mais Liv avait été claire. Ils iraient lentement et verraient où cela les mènerait. Ils n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas reparlés depuis jeudi dernier. Et elle ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis. Et elle ne l'avait pas laissé l'embrasser.

Mais la routine entre eux s'était installée. Si le travail le permettait, elle venait pour le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Elle restait avec lui jusqu'à 22h pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils jouaient au scrabble chaque soir, le perdant devant emmenant le gagnant dans le restaurant de son choix.

Maureen s'est penchée pour ramasser un cube qu'Eli avait jeté par terre. « Papa, aller. Je n'ai pas six ans… je vois bien la manière dont vous vous regardez…et je me souviens de ton état quand tu as découvert qu'olivia sortait avec oncle Manny… »

« Quoi ? Je n'étais pas bouleversé pour Liv et Manny… »

« Je t'ai vu, papa. Dans les bois… » Elle s'est arrêtée, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il ne pouvait pas regarder Maureen. « C'était… privé… tu n'aurais pas dû… » Il a pris Eli dans ses bras.

Elle s'est approchée de son père et a pris une de ses mains. « Je ne voulais pas… je savais que tu étais bouleversé et j'étais inquiète… je t'ai suivi… mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer… papa… tout le monde sait qu'Olivia et toi vous tenez l'un à l'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il était contrarié que tout le monde voie ce qu'il ressentait.

« Le docteur Tharpe le voit. Munch et Fin le voient. Même grand-mère le voit. Tu es amoureux d'elle. » Elle lui a dit tranquillement. « Et elle t'aime aussi, papa. »

Il voulait de nouveau nier mais n'en avait plus la force. Elle avait raison. Tout le monde le savait. Et Maureen savait qu'Olivia ressentait la même chose. Il a souri et a tiré Maureen contre lui. « Ouais… »

**Centre de rééducation, chambre d'Elliot Stabler**

**Vendredi matin, 1er août**

Marie, Emily et Erin étaient là. Elles étaient venues aider Elliot à s'installer dans sa chambre contenant une kitchenette, un petit divan et une télévision, un lit et un petit coin salle de bains. Le docteur Tharpe lui avait dit que sa physiothérapie pour sa jambe serait rigoureuse et qu'il préférait donc qu'Elliot vive au centre. De cette façon, des professionnels pouvaient s'occuper de lui 24h/24, faisant ses progrès augmenter plus vite et sa force revenir plus rapidement. De ce fait, il pourrait reprendre le travail plus tôt.

Kathy reprenait le travail aujourd'hui. Une voisine gardait Eli. Il y a des mois, quand elle avait proposé de reprendre le travail, il avait été contre. Mais maintenant, avec le divorce, elle devait travailler. Elliot avait été complètement choqué quand une semaine et demie après la signature des papiers, Paul Carmen était venu avec le décret final du divorce. Il pensait que Paul le faisait marcher. Il s'était simplement avéré que les démarches de la première demande de divorce n'avaient pas été stoppées. Les papiers étant signés, il ne restait plus que la signature d'un juge pour fermer le dossier. Depuis deux jours, Kathy et lui étaient officiellement divorcés. Il se souvient de quand il l'a dit à Olivia.

Il avait dit aux infirmières qu'il voulait fêter l'évènement. Elles étaient parvenues à préparer pour lui et Olivia un dîner simple mais copieux, avec quelques bougies en plus. Quand Olivia était arrivée avec des hamburgers, elle avait été étonnée de trouver de tels préparatifs. Elle avait pensé qu'il fêtait sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ils avaient ri et parlé tout le repas. Elliot n'avait pu s'empêcher de la manger du regard.

« Quoi ? J'ai de la sauce sur le menton ? » Elle était gênée par son regard fixe.

« Non. Je pensais juste à quel point je suis chanceux… de t'avoir dans ma vie… comme équipière… comme meilleure amie… comme plus si tu le veux bien. » Il lui a fait signe pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

Elle a ri, très embarrassée. « Tu es fou, tu le sais ça ? »

« De toi. »

Quand elle a été installée, il a pris sa main droite et l'a retournée, paume vers le haut, et a déposé les papiers bleus dans sa main. Elle l'a regardé avec perplexité.

« Ouvre-les. »

Elle les a lentement dépliés et a commencé à lire. A la dernière page, ses yeux se sont élargis quand elle a lu l'écriture en caractères gras 'jugement de divorce - décret final'. Sur la ligne en dessous était écrit 'Stabler contre Stabler'.

Elle a parlé tranquillement. « Comment ? Comment si tôt ? »

« Le processus n'avait jamais été arrêté… il fallait juste la signature d'un juge. C'est fini, Liv. Kathy et moi c'est terminé. » Il a souri mais elle ne le regardait pas. « Liv ? »

Elle s'est levée et a secoué la tête. « Elliot… je ne sais pas quoi dire. 'Félicitations' ou 'C'es génial El' ne semblent pas appropriés… que dois-je dire ? »

Elle arpentait la pièce et était extrêmement nerveuse. Quand leurs yeux se sont finalement rencontrés, ce qu'il a vu l'a inquiété. Elle avait peur. Et il connaissait sa réaction quand elle avait peur. Et il était terrifié.

« Je te veux… non… j'ai besoin de toi… dis-moi juste que tu ne vas pas courir, Liv. Ok ? Dis-moi juste que tu seras ici demain, le jour d'après et le jour suivant… s'il te plaît. Liv ? » Il priait.

Elle lui a tourné le dos. Son esprit s'emballait. Il prend parfois un an ou plus pour qu'un divorce soit mené à terme. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait eu du temps pour que leur amitié se renforce, pour s'habituer à une nouvelle relation avec Elliot avant qu'il soit officiellement libre. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient si forts. Elle avait peur de lui. Il était essentiel à sa survie. Elle avait peur d'eux. Ils s'étaient tellement fait souffrir auparavant. Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Cependant, ils étaient toujours revenus l'un vers l'autre. Elle l'aimait. Elle le voulait. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle pouvait le faire. Prendre des risques pour eux. Pour elle et Elliot.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui et l'a regardé un long moment. Ses yeux étaient remplis de crainte. Elle savait qu'il se disait qu'elle allait courir. Elle allait courir. Oui… mais cette fois, cette fois elle allait courir directement dans ses bras. Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait.

Quand elle a été dans ses bras, il s'est senti respirer de nouveau, et son cœur a recommencé à battre. Alors il l'a entendue doucement chuchoter. « Je ne vais nulle part, El. »

Il a embrassé le dessus de sa tête et l'a serré très fort. Il ne pouvait pas parler à cause de l'émotion. Ses yeux piquaient à cause des larmes.

« EL… je veux toujours… aller lentement, ok ? » Elle a demandé.

«Tout ce que tu veux, bébé. Tout ce que tu veux. »

**Bar O'Reilly **

**Vendredi 22 août**

Trois semaines plus tard l'équipe de l'USV était réunie chez O'Reilly pour prendre un verre avant de se rendre à l'hôtel Roosevelt pour le dîner de récompenses. Olivia était enthousiasmée par cette soirée. La bonne chose était que d'ordinaire, à ce genre de dîner, l'uniforme était de rigueur. Mais ce soir, elle avait la permission de s'habiller comme elle le souhaitait. Le FBI voulait rendre hommage à l'USV et à l'inspecteur Olivia Benson en particulier.

Se penchant contre le comptoir, Fin, habillé tout en blanc, passait son doigt le long du col de sa chemise amidonnée de smoking. « Pourquoi est-on obligé de porter des trucs qui grattent autant? »

Munch, dans un costume noir et une chemise blanche, s'est penché vers lui et a souri. « Si tu t'habillais plus souvent tu serais habitué aux choses fines de la vie. »

« Et si je prenais cette chemise et que je te la collais… »

« Ok les enfants. Ca suffit. » Cragen a essayé de paraitre sévère, mais n'a pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Casey riait d'eux. Leurs querelles et leurs plaisanteries ne cesseraient jamais de l'amuser. Elle était venue directement après le travail, prenant juste le temps de se changer dans une robe noire simple, mais très élégante.

Cragen portait son uniforme bleu marine, décoré de presque quarante ans de travail. Les hautes instances lui avaient donné le choix de porter soit un costume soit son uniforme mais il avait jugé qu'il valait mieux suivre le protocole habituel. Il a vérifié sa montre encore une fois, se demandant bien où pouvait être Olivia.

Soudainement, toutes les têtes se sont tournées vers la porte. Dans le même temps, le bruit dans le bar s'est arrêté. Casey, Munch, Fin et Cragen ont suivi les regards des autres personnes pour voir Olivia venir vers eux. Quand elle a vu tous les yeux sur elle, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle rougissait furieusement, et même si ses collègues étaient à plusieurs mètres d'elle, ils l'avaient remarqué. Elle portait une robe longue en soie absolument magnifique. La couleur de sa peau était rehaussée par le jaune de sa robe. Elle était renversante.

Au début elle était embarrassée par tous ces yeux sur elle, masculins pour la plupart. Mais alors quelqu'un s'est mis à applaudir, les autres suivants le mouvement. Les commentaires 'Bravo Liv', 'Quelle femme', 'Super boulot' et autres félicitations fusaient dans toute la salle. Ils se référaient à son travail sur l'enquête et avaient été informés de sa récompense. Elle s'est alors mise à sourire, timidement au début, pour finalement arborer un sourire fier et honoré. Elle rougissait toujours quand elle est arrivée vers son capitaine, qui l'a pris dans ses bras.

« Olivia, tu es absolument magnifique. » Il a embrassé sa joue, puis l'a fait tourner sur place. « Simplement magnifique. »

« Liv… tu dois rester près de nous ce soir. C'est la seule manière que nous aurons pour te protéger parce que, fais-moi confiance, les autres femmes vont vouloir t'arracher les yeux. Tu es très belle, Liv. » Mâcher l'a embrassé sur la tempe.

« Ouais, Liv… tu es super sexy ! C'est dommage qu'Elliot ne soit pas ici pour l'apprécier. » Fin a indiqué, recevant le coude de Munch directement dans l'estomac après son commentaire.

Elle a arrêté de sourire. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Elliot depuis qu'elle s'était préparée. Elle avait l'intention d'aller le voir après le dîner pour qu'il voie sa tenue.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Pour casser l'humeur tu te poses là. » Il a grogné à son équipier.

« Du calme Munch. Je sais qu'il ne sera pas là ce soir. Mais, au moins, il est vivant. » Elle a recommencé à sourire, se disant qu'il avait raison.

« Et il va mieux de jour en jour. » Cragen a ajouté, touchant son bras.

« Ouais… vous l'auriez entendu quand je suis allé le voir cet après-midi. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler après le thérapeute physique parce qu'il le poussait à faire ses exercices. » Fin a souri et a pris une gorgée de sa bière.

Cela faisait six semaines et demies qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus et trois semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Vue que la physiothérapie pour sa jambe allait être intensive, la seule manière que le docteur Tharpe avait trouvé pour le laisser sortir avait été qu'Elliot accepte d'aller dans un centre de rééducation pendant au moins un mois. Il avait immédiatement refusé. Alors le docteur avait demandé à Olivia de lui parler. Et bien qu'à contrecœur, il avait finalement fini par signer les papiers.

« Ce ne serait pas Elliot s'il ne passait pas son temps à ronchonner. » Casey a dit. Ils ont tous ri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire, Olivia ? » Munch lui a demandé.

Elle lui a souri et a jeté un coup d'œil sur Cragen. « Heu… je ne veux rien pour le moment… merci. »

Le capitaine ne buvait pas et venait rarement avec eux. Elle se demandait s'il trouvait cela étrange… d'être dans un bar. Il était un alcoolique repenti et depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu boire. Il lui avait dit un jour qu'il était parfois très dur de ne pas craquer, mais il avait tenu bon et elle était extrêmement fière de lui. Elle pensait même qu'elle devrait lui dire.

Elle s'est penchée vers lui et a chuchoté. « Don, je suis très fière de vous. »

Il lui a souri, sachant de quoi elle parlait. « Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, Liv. »

« Que diriez-vous que nous partions ? » Fin a suggéré.

**Hôtel Roosevelt ∙ salle de réception**

**Vendredi 22 août **

Cragen avait eu raison. Les hauts dirigeants étaient tous en uniforme. Et toutes les femmes portaient des robes de soirée. Il y avait des centaines de personnes. L'alcool coulait à flots et un orchestre jouait. Deux immenses tables étaient dressées de chaque côté de la salle, laissant une grande place au milieu pour danser. La salle était magnifiquement décorées, et des lustres gigantesques ornaient le plafond.

Dean les a repérés et s'est avancé vers eux en souriant. Son bras était plié mais il ne portait plus d'attelle. Sa physiothérapie s'était terminée jeudi. Il portait un smoking bleu marine et une chemise bleu clair. C'était un très bel homme et elle se demanderait toujours pourquoi elle n'était pas restée avec lui. Elle a ri. La même raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait rester avec personne… Elliot. Il était toujours là. Un rappel constant de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Et maintenant elle l'avait. Ils étaient ensemble. Il ne lui avait pas officiellement demandé mais tous les deux savaient que c'était le cas. Ils le savaient juste. Et elle ne pouvait se rappeler d'un autre moment dans sa vie où elle avait été plus heureuse.

« Liv… cette robe ! Waouw ! Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'un garde du corps ce soir. Je suis libre. » Il plaisantait, sachant très bien qu'Elliot et elle étaient enfin réunis.

«Merci, mais j'en ai déjà trois. » Elle a tourné sa tête pour voir Munch, Fin et Cragen et leur a fait un clin d'œil. Ils souriaient comme des petits garçons timides. Elle et Casey ont ri.

xxxxx

Le dîner était délicieux. Filet mignon et pommes de terre cuites au four ou médaillon de veau avec sauce aux champignons sauvages. Olivia avait choisi le veau, mais goûtait le filet mignon dans l'assiette de Munch.

« Hé ! Je suis trop beau pour être confondu avec Elliot ! » Munch a plaisanté, essayant de repousser sa fourchette de son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Dean a demandé, perplexe à la remarque de Munch.

« Elle mange tout le temps dans l'assiette d'Elliot… donc elle pense qu'elle peut le faire avec n'importe qui. N'est-ce pas ma belle ? » Fin a soulevé ses sourcils.

« Sois heureux d'avoir pris la même chose que moi ! »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai attendu que tu passes commande ? »

« Moi je suis simplement heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé l'appétit. » Les yeux du capitaine étaient tendres quand il l'a regardé.

« Ouais… ok… mais si elle continue à manger comme elle mange ce soir, nous allons devoir écrire 'charge lourde' sur son derrière très bientôt ! » Fin s'est exclamé.

Olivia l'a pincé et ils se sont tous mis à rire.

« Je suis d'accord avec le capitaine. Elle doit manger ! Sinon, je vais devoir arrêter de manger! »

« Olivia, me ferais-tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ? » Le capitaine Cragen lui a tendu la main en souriant.

« L'honneur est pour moi, Don. » Elle a pris sa main.

Après deux danses, Dean s'est approché pour prendre son tour. À la fin de la leur troisième danse, quelqu'un a pris le micro et a annoncé que la cérémonie de récompenses allait commencée. Dean et Olivia sont retournés à leur table.

Le directeur de FBI a parlé brièvement de l'enquête qui venait d'être officiellement règlée. Alors il a demandé au chef de la police de venir dire un mot. Il a lui aussi parlé de l'enquête et du flair remarquable de l'un des inspecteurs de l'USV. Olivia écoutait à moitié. Elle connaissait tout de l'enquête. Elle pensait à Elliot, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, souhaitant qu'il soit ici près d'elle.

Quand toutes les personnes impliquées ont été arrêtées, le FBI avait fait fermé dix-neuf bars dans quatre états. New York, le New Jersey, la Pennsylvanie et le Connecticut. Le service éducatif international d'Anatoly Gavlik avait été démantelé et les jeunes femmes avaient le choix de rester aux Etats-Unis ou de rentrer chez elle. Zhanna Tarasov avait obtenu l'immunité en acceptant de donner toutes les informations qu'elle avait. Mona Petrovsky avait pris quinze ans pour complicité de meurtre de deux agents fédéraux et d'un inspecteur de l'USV et tentative de meurtre sur Elliot et Dean.

Ils avaient arrêté vingt-quatre hommes et cinq femmes pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre, trafic humain, prostitution, blanchiment d'argent, trafic de drogues, kidnapping, et la fraude fiscale. Onze personnes avaient déjà reçu leur jugement, dont trois membres de la mafia. Gavlik, Paul et Rob Sollecito allaient purger une peine de prison à vie pour plusieurs chefs d'accusation.

Les biens, incluant les maisons, les terrains, les véhicules, les entreprises ainsi que les comptes bancaires ont tous été saisi par l'état de New York, la somme totale avoisinant les cinquante millions de dollars. Ce démantèlement était énorme. Et tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si un bel inspecteur répondant au nom d'Olivia Benson n'avait pas été aussi entêtée.

Le chef de la police a ensuite brandi une médaille pourpre, destinée à être remise à titre posthume aux policiers morts en faisant leur devoir. Il a dit quelques mots sur l'inspecteur Chester Lake et son héroïsme. Comme aucun membre de sa famille n'était ici pour recevoir cette médaille, le capitaine Cragen s'est avancé et l'a prise. Tout le monde attendait qu'il dise quelques mots, mais l'émotion était trop grande. Tout le monde a applaudi. Il est retourné s'asseoir.

Le directeur de FBI a alors montré la médaille du courage et l'étoile du mérite, deux des récompenses les plus élevées du FBI. La médaille du courage est remise à un membre du FBI mort en faisant son devoir. L'étoile du mérite est remise à un parent vivant du défunt. Il a alors parlé de l'agent spécial Matthew Ivan Cerek, dont épouse et le père se sont avancés pour recevoir la distinction. Ensuite est venu le tour de l'agent spécial Stephen David Smythe. Son épouse et ses deux fils ont accepté l'étoile. Il n'y avait aucun œil sec dans la salle.

Munch et Fin ont reçu une récompense ainsi qu'une lettre de remerciements de la part du FBI et du NYPD. Le capitaine Cragen a également été récompensé pour aussi bien diriger une telle unité. Dean Porter a reçu la médaille du courage pour son travail sur cette enquête. Quand il est retourné s'asseoir, Olivia l'a pris dans ses bras puis a touché sa médaille, se remémorant brutalement le jour où elle avait preque tout perdu. Elle a embrassé sa joue.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois vivant. »

Le chef de la police s'est remis à parler. « Selon l'inspecteur Davis de la police de New York et le capitaine Cragen de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, pendant toute sa carrière, l'inspecteur Benson a toujours montré un grand courage face au danger. Ses efforts ont directement contribué à notre succès sur cette enquête. »

« En dépit des dangers, l'inspecteur Benson n'a jamais montré la moindre peur, jouant un rôle capital dans cette affaire, la transformant de simple suspicion de viol en trafic humain mené par la mafia. Grâce à son opiniâtreté sur cette enquête, sa compétence, ses excellentes techniques d'investigation et son engagement constant dans le désir de justice, j'ai l'honneur de lui remettre la médaille du mérite, une récompense qui met en avant des actes courageux et désintéressés pour protéger la vie des autres. Veuillez accueillir l'inspecteur Olivia Benson.

Pendant qu'elle avançait vers l'estrade et recevait les félicitations de ses collègues en chemin, les applaudissements se sont arrêtés brusquement. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle. Elle s'est tournée pour regarder son équipe, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle a alors remarqué que tout le monde regardait le fond de la salle. Elle s'est décalé un peu pour voir ce qui attirait l'attention de chacun. Sa main s'est alors posée instinctivement sur sa bouche, et des larmes ont rempli ses yeux.

Faisant son chemin entre les tables avec son fauteuil roulant poussé par Rhett, Elliot s'approchait d'elle. Il venait vers elle. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur Rhett qui lui a souri. Elle lui a dit du bout des lèvres 'merci ' et il a souri encore plus. Ensuite elle a posé ses yeux sur ceux d'Elliot et ne les a plus quittés. Il portait un smoking noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate jaune de la couleur exacte de celle de sa robe. Casey y était certainement pour quelque chose. Toute l'équipe devait le savoir. Ses yeux, d'un bleu intense et lumineux, foraient dans les siens. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, courir vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

A environ cinq mètres d'elle, ils se sont arrêtés. Rhett a aidé Elliot à se lever et lui a remis une canne. Il n'avait plus son plâtre mais une gouttière tenant sa jambe de sa hanche à sa cheville. Quand Elliot a eu trouvé son équilibre, Rhett s'est déplacé un peu sur le côté, mais restant assez proche pour l'attraper s'il en avait besoin. Elliot regardait fixement Olivia. Il a redressé sa cravate et a commencé son voyage. Quand Elliot a fait son premier pas vers Olivia, les applaudissements ont éclaté dans toute la salle. Presque simultanément, les larmes ont commencé à couler sur le visage d'Olivia. Après qu'il ait fait cinq ou six pas, elle a fait un pas pour le rencontrer.

Il a cessé de marcher, a secoué son chef, et a levé sa main, paume vers elle. « Laisse-moi le faire, Liv. S'il te plaît. »

Elle a essuyé son visage et a incliné la tête. « Je reste là et je t'attends El. Je serai toujours là. »

Il lui a souri et a recommencé à avancer. Lentement, péniblement. Il était assez proche maintenant pour qu'Olivia voie la sueur sur son front, le dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et son menton. C'était très difficile pour lui. Elle était émue par son geste d'une manière qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer. Il était ici pour elle, avec elle, pour cette soirée si spéciale pour sa carrière.

Quand il est arrivé presque devant elle, il a laissé tomber sa canne, et a fait les deux derniers pas sans aucune aide. Ils sont alors tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les applaudissements redoublant d'intensité. Il a embrassé sa joue et a commencé à reculer. Alors Olivia a glissé sa main droite derrière sa nuque et l'a tiré dans un baiser. Un vrai baiser. Toutes les personnes dans la salle se sont levées et ont commencé à siffler et à crier pour les encourager.

Cragen s'est penché vers Fin, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. «Apparemment ton travail avec Liv va être permanent. Tu arriveras à la gérer ? »

« Je pense que la question est… est-ce qu'Elliot pourra la gérer ? » Fin a répondu, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Oh, non ! Vous êtes en train de dire que je vais être collé à monsieur Instable ? » Munch a essayé de simuler l'horreur. Mais chacun a vu ses yeux pétiller avec la malice.

« Ouais… peut-être de toutes tes théories de conspiration l'aideront à maintenir son esprit occupé. »

« Hmmm… je pense qu'il a dans ses bras ce qu'il faut pour maintenir son esprit occupé. » Casey a répondu, regardant Olivia et Elliot, qui avaient leur front posé l'un contre l'autre, se regardant droit dans les yeux et ignorant tout autour d'eux.

« Il était temps. » Cragen a dit à haute voix ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.


	40. Chapter 40

Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre ! J'ai attendu un maximum de temps pour le publier, histoire de vous faire patienter un peu ! Je vous remercie toutes pour vos gentils commentaires, cela m'a vraiment aidé. J'ai quelques idées pour de nouvelles histoires, mais vous allez devoir me faire savoir si cela vous intéresse…alors n'hésitez pas…Bonne lecture à toutes et encore merci de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt j'espère…

**Chapitre 39 - Accomplissement**

**Salle de réception de l'hôtel Roosevelt **

**Vendredi 22 août **

Elliot était ici. Avec elle, pour elle, près d'elle pour cette soirée si spéciale. Olivia ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était ici avec elle. Son sourire ne se fanait pas et elle ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de lui. Elle rayonnait totalement avec sa présence. Ils sont montés à l'estrade, un bras autour de la taille de l'autre. Il devait monter les marches lentement car sa gouttière l'empêcher de plier son genou. Rhett l'aidait à garder son équilibre. Finalement son frère était de nouveau près de lui.

Le chef de la police a repris son discours. « Comme je le disais… j'ai l'honneur de remettre la médaille du mérite à l'inspecteur Olivia Benson de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes. »

Pendant qu'Olivia recevait sa récompense, Elliot était derrière elle. Elle a serré la main du chef de la police puis celle du directeur du FBI, prenant la pose devant les photographes, puis s'est ensuite tournée vers Elliot pour lui montrer sa médaille. Les applaudissements ont recommencés, les flashs des appareils photos crépitant dans toute la salle.

Il a pris la médaille et a embrassé Olivia. « Je suis si fier de toi ! Tu as fait un excellent travail, bébé ! »

Le chef de la police a repris le micro. « L'extraordinaire courage de l'inspecteur Benson est ce soir récompensé. Elle plus que quiquonque mérite ce soir de recevoir également la médaille du courage. » Il a souri et lui a remis son autre récompense. Elle l'a observé longuement puis l'a brandi face au public, les applaudissements reprenant de plus belle.

« Nous n'avions pas mentionné une autre personne car nous pensions qu'il ne serait pas parmi nous ce soir. Nous sommes heureux qu'il soit finalement ici. Ainsi, cette dernière récompense revient à un inspecteur dont le dévouement est sans faille. Malgré les dangers d'une opération sous couverture, son courage n'a jamais failli. C'est avec honneur et gratitude que je remets à l'inspecteur Elliot Stabler la médaille du mérite. »

Les gens se levaient et applaudissaient pendant qu'Elliot s'avançait pour recevoir sa récompense. Il s'est tourné et a pris Olivia dans ses bras. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se rendre compte de l'honneur qui venait de lui être fait, le directeur du FBI s'est mis à parler.

« Attendez une minute, inspecteur Stabler… pour votre participation à cette dangereuse opération, je vous remets cette lettre de félicitations du bureau du FBI ainsi que cette plaque honorant votre travail. »

Elliot s'est de nouveau avancé pour recevoir ses récompenses, Olivia toujours près de lui. Ils souriaient brillamment, leurs mains chargées de récompenses et de contact l'un avec l'autre.

Olivia s'est penchée plus près de lui et a chuchoté dans son oreille. « EL, cette soirée est comme un rêve… je veux que tu saches que je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Je suis fière d'être ton équipière et ta meilleure amie. »

Elle allait reculer quand il l'a saisi étroitement et a à son tour chuchoté dans son oreille. « Et ma petite amie aussi ? »

Il a senti son sourire contre sa joue. Elle s'est reculée, ses yeux brillants de larmes, pour le regarder. Finalement ils sont retournés s'asseoir, toujours sous les applaudissements.

Doyen Porter a laissé sa chaise pour qu'Elliot puisse s'asseoir à côté d'Olivia. Rhett est allé s'asseoir à la table réservée pour la famille d'Elliot. Ses enfants, à l'exception d'Eli, étaient là. Sa maman, ses frères et sœurs ainsi que leurs conjoints étaient également présents. Rhett était accompagné de sa voisine et vieille amie, Sue. Il y avait aussi quelques uns de ses neveux et nièces.

Tout le monde a félicité Elliot, certains plus démonstratifs que d'autres. La clôture de cette enquête était un accomplissement pour tous ceux qui avaient été impliqués. Olivia observait toujours Elliot. Ses yeux brillaient et Cragen avait noté son regard d'adoration. Il était désolé qu'une famille soit brisée mais heureux qu'Olivia ait enfin trouvée le bonheur. Il savait qu'Olivia et Elliot seraient un jour ensemble. C'était leur destinée depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Cragen les voyait chaque jour voler des regards l'un à l'autre quand ils pensaient que personne ne les regardait. Il savait…il espérait… qu'un jour ils seraient enfin réunis. Il avait été très étonné qu'Olivia embrasse Elliot devant tout le monde. Devant tous ses supérieurs. Les commérages durant toutes ces années étaient enfin vrais. Il a souri à cette pensée. Il allait devoir les séparer pour le travail… au moins officiellement.

« Vous étiez tous au courant ? » Olivia a demandé, regardant ses amis et collègues les uns après les autres.

« Oui, nous étions tous au courant… mais c'est grâce à Rhett. Il a obligé le docteur Tharpe a laisser sortir Elliot. » Cragen lui a indiqué.

« Et Casey a suggéré qu'Elliot soit assorti à ta robe… » Fin a rajouté.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander la couleur de ma robe… »

« Ouais… et quand Fin m'a dit que tu n'en avais pas trouvé… j'ai décidé que nous devions aller faire du shopping ensemble. » Casey a incliné la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? » Elle était au bord des larmes mais ne voulait pas pleurer.

Elliot leur a demandé de l'accompagner pour leur présenter sa famille. Beaucoup se connaissaient par l'intermédiaire du séjour à l'hôpital d'Elliot. Tout le monde se congratulait, se félicitait et s'embrasser. Alors Rhett a tiré Olivia sur le côté.

« Liv… tu es absolument magnifique, cette robe est parfaite … et… »

« Rhett… » Elle était inconfortable de l'entendre dire ces choses. La douleur de leur séparation était encore fraîche. Il a mis un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

« Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive ce soir. Je suis fier de toi, Liv. Je suis fier de t'avoir eu pour moi, même si ce fut court. Je suis fier qu'une femme comme toi ait partagé un peu de sa vie avec moi. » Il lui a souri tendrement, balayant doucement les cheveux de son visage.

« Rhett… tu sais que tu représentes beaucoup pour moi… et si les choses avaient… avait été différentes… » Les mots se sont arrêtés, l'émotion logée dans sa gorge étant trop grande.

« Je sais, Olivia. Je te l'ai déjà dit… je t'aime toujours et je serai toujours là pour toi… pour quoi que ce soit… tu as juste à m'appeler. Ne l'oublie pas, ok ?» Il s'est penché tout près d'elle.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer sans s'en apercevoir. Elle allait les essuyait quand il a eu la même idée. Leurs doigts se sont touchés et se sont entrelacés. Il l'a alors pris dans ses bras. Il l'a embrassé sur le front et elle sur la joue. Sa voix était de retour.

« Merci de me l'avoir amené, Rhett. Je ne peux pas te dire ce que cela signifie qu'il soit ici avec moi ce soir. Il n'y a aucun mot pour exprimer ce que j'ai ressenti quand je vous ai vu tous les deux vous approcher de moi. Il faut un courage énorme pour faire ce que tu as fait ce soir. Merci beaucoup. » Elle a retenu ses larmes, déterminée à ne plus pleurer ce soir.

« Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est évident pour tous ceux qui vous voient ensemble. C'était la deuxième chose la plus dure que j'ai jamais faite dans ma vie. » Il a embrassé sa joue et s'est tourné pour partir.

Elle a saisi sa main pour qu'il reste. « Quelle a été la plus dure? »

Il l'a prise par les épaules et l'a regardé droit dans les yeux. « Te laisser partir. » Elle a vu les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Ses propres larmes ne se sont pas fait attendre. Il est parti et elle l'a observé s'éloigner de plus en plus. Sentant des yeux sur elle, Olivia s'est retournée pour voir Elliot la regarder fixement. Pendant un instant, elle s'est demandée ce qu'il avait vu et quelle serait sa réaction. Au lieu de cela, il lui a souri. Soulagée, elle a souri en retour.

Elliot a souri quand c'était la dernière chose qu'il a voulu faire. Il voulait courir vers elle et la secouer, lui demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Il voulait courir après Rhett et le défier. Si son état physique le permettait, il aurait certainement bondi sur son frère et ruiné toute la soirée. La jalousie l'étouffait. Olivia s'est avancée vers lui, mais Marie l'a arrêtée.

« Olivia, oh, ma chérie, nous sommes si fiers de vous ! Et d'Elliot. » Elle a pris Olivia dans ses bras et l'a embrassé sur la joue.

« Merci beaucoup, Marie. » Elle a souri à Marie et a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot. « Et je suis si heureuse qu'El soit ici pour recevoir ses récompenses avec moi et… » Elle l'a de nouveau regardé en souriant. « Qu'il soit près de moi. »

« Alors tout va bien maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? » Olivia a demandé innocemment.

« Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. » Elle a ri.

« Je pense que vous voulez parler du baiser devant tout le monde. » Elle a ri et a donné à Marie une autre étreinte. « Je vais aller voir s'il va bien. »

Marie a souri. « Allez-y et soyez heureuse avec Sonny. »

Olivia a mis son bras autour des épaules d'Elliot. Il a mis son bras autour de sa taille mais quand elle l'a tiré plus près d'elle, il n'a pas renvoyé l'étreinte. Elle a été étonnée mais s'est dit qu'il était certainement trop occupé par sa conversation avec Munch et Joey. Mais après quelques minutes, quand il a semblé ne pas s'intéresser à elle, elle a décidé d'aller se chercher à boire.

« Je vais chercher un verre de vin… tu veux quelque chose ? » Elle s'est penchée plus près de lui et a chuchoté dans son oreille.

Il a incliné sa bouteille de bière à moitié pleine vers elle. Alors il l'a vidé d'une gorgée et a essuyé sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Ouais… apporte-moi une autre bière. » Il lui a donné la bouteille et est retourné à sa conversation.

Munch n'a pas manqué l'expression sur son visage. Blessée et confuse. Elliot pouvait être un idiot parfois. Comme il était très observateur, il savait quel était le problème d'Elliot. Il avait vu Rhett et Olivia. Et il avait Elliot voir Rhett et Olivia. L'humeur d'Elliot avait changé au moment où Rhett avait tiré Olivia sur le côté.

Olivia, connaissant très bien Elliot, savait que quelque chose le dérangeait. Pour commencer, sa soudaine distance physique. Ensuite il l'a complètement ignorée, comme cette dernière année. La manière condescendante dont il lui a parlé quand il lui a demandé de lui rapporter une autre bière. Et il avait vidé sa bière d'un seul trait, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, sauf bien sûr quand il était contrarié.

Elle savait ce qui le contrariait. Rhett. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils allaient se disputer sur ça, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces six dernières semaines. Après toutes les conversations et les déclarations. Ils allaient combattre au sujet de son frère, son ancien fiancé. Elle s'est demandée si elle devait lui amener une autre bière, mais savait que si elle revenait les mains vides, il serait fâché et se vengerait sur le whisky, et serait encore plus fâché.

En allant au bar, elle a entendu quelqu'un appeler son nom. « Liv ! Liv, attends ! »

Elle s'est tournée vers la voix. « Hé, Maureen. » Elle l'a prise dans ses bras.

« Tu es magnifique, Liv ! J'adore ta robe. Quand Casey m'a dit quelle couleur nous devions choisir pour sa cravate, j'ai pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais après vous avoir vu tous les deux ensemble, j'ai changé d'avis. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, pour vos récompenses…et pour toi et papa.»

Elliot avait dit à ses enfants qu'il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Olivia, afin de voir où leur relation les mènerait. Olivia appréhendait leur réaction. Maureen avait parlé à Kathleen, essayant de lui faire comprendre que le mariage de leurs parents était mort bien avant sa rencontre avec Olivia. Elle n'était toujours pas convaincue mais était tout de même réceptive à l'idée. Dickie était heureux pour son père, lui disant qu'Olivia était une femme sexy. Lizzie avait toujours adorait Olivia et était comblée à l'idée qu'elle et son père soient ensembles.

« Ouais… ton papa a mérité toutes ces récompenses lui aussi. » Elle a souri et a jeté un coup d'œil sur Elliot.

Maureen a cogné l'épaule d'Olivia avec la sienne. « Et tu as obtenu aussi papa comme récompense ! »

Olivia a ri, inclinant la tête. « C'est de loin la meilleure récompense. »

**Résidence Benson **

**Vendredi soir, 22 août**

Elle a tenu sa porte ouverte pour qu'Elliot puisse entrer. Il avait refusé de prendre son fauteuil roulant, préférant marcher laborieusement avec sa canne. Il était évidemment épuisé. Elle lui avait demandé s'il voulait venir prendre un café chez elle et avait été étonnée qu'il soit d'accord. Il n'était pas ivre mais elle voulait lui donner une chance de reprendre ses esprits avant de le ramener au centre. Comme ils avaient partagé un taxi avec Casey, ils n'avaient pas pu parler. Mais malgré la discussion, la tension était présente dans la voiture. Elle redoutait ce qui venait, mais avait bonne figure devant Casey.

Olivia est entrée dans la cuisine et a mis de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé. Elle a ensuite mis en route la cafetière. Elliot se tenait toujours à la porte, se penchant fortement sur sa canne.

Elle a jeté un coup d'œil sur lui par-dessus son épaule. « EL, viens t'asseoir. Je sais que tu es fatigué. » Elle lui a souri mais a été récompensé par un regard froid et dur.

« Je vais très bien. » Il a décalé son poids sur sa jambe non blessée. Il grimaçait, visiblement en douleur.

« EL… viens. » Elle a marché vers lui. « Assieds-toi un peu. »

« Je t'ai dit que je vais très bien, Olivia ! » Elle a reculé à la tonalité de sa voix.

Elle a froncé les sourcils et l'a regardé. « Je … heu… je vais me changer…je reviens. » Elle est entrée dans sa chambre et a fermé la porte.

C'est parti, elle a pensé. Ils venaient juste d'avouer leur nouvelle relation à leur famille, leurs amis, leurs collègues et leurs supérieurs et ils étaient maintenant sur le point de combattre. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, le combat allait être féroce. Tout entre eux était intense. C'était tout ou rien. Toutes les émotions entre eux sortaient avec passion. Et parfois c'était trop. Elle s'est changée dans un tee-shirt gris et un pantalon de détente noir. Elle s'est regardé dans le miroir et a passé sa main dans ses cheveux. « Ok, respire profondément Benson…retourne là-bas et fais face à la musique. » Le problème était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la chanson.

Elliot était toujours près de l'entrée, mais s'appuyait maintenant un peu contre le mur. Trois boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et sa cravate pendait lâchement. Il avait enlevé sa veste et l'avait posé sur le dos du divan. C'était un bon signe. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir tout de suite. L'odeur du café a rempli l'air. Choisissant de l'ignorer, elle est allée dans la cuisine pour sortir deux tasses. Elle a mis un sachet de thé à la fleur d'oranger et au miel dans sa tasse, puis l'a remplie d'eau. Elle a rajouté deux cuillérées à café de sucre et un peu de crème. Elle a ensuite rempli la tasse d'Elliot de café, y a rajouté deux cuillérées de sucre puis l'a posé sur le comptoir près duquel il se tenait maintenant.

Il l'a pris et n'a pas regardé Olivia. « Merci. »

« EL… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tout va bien, Olivia. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? » Il a jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur elle, puis est revenu à son café.

« Pourquoi ? Quelle raison veux-tu en premier ? Tu ne t'es plus approché de moi à partir du moment où nous avons été voir ta famille. Tu ne me regardais pas parce que tu sais que je peux te lire… tu continues à m'appeler Olivia… et au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je te connais, EL, peut-être même mieux que je me connais moi-même. Alors s'il te plaît dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » Elle parlait tranquillement mais la colère n'était pas loin. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Pas ce soir. Pas après une si belle soirée.

Il l'a regardé fixement. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle, même dans une tenue aussi décontractée ? Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle. Il voulait juste la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Il a pris une gorgée de son café à la place, l'a reposé et a commencé à masser son front avec ses doigts. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Rien… rien ! » Il était clairement contrarié et la patience d'Olivia se fanait quelque peu.

Elle a soupiré. S'il ne voulait pas parler, elle n'allait pas prier. Elle a pris son manteau et ses clefs, a pris la veste d'Elliot et lui a apporté.

« Partons. » Elle essayait vraiment dur de modérer sa voix.

« Quoi ? Pour aller où ? » Il a demandé, confus par ses actions et ses mots.

« Tu ne veux pas me parler… je suis fatiguée… alors je te ramène au centre. Aller. » Elle a ouvert la porte et l'a attendu.

Il s'est approché lentement de la porte et l'a refermée. « Je ne suis pas prêt à y retourner. » Sa paume droite posée contre la porte, il la regardait droit dans les yeux, le bleu de ses yeux commençant à tourner à l'orage.

« Alors parle-moi, Elliot. Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous, il va falloir me parler. Sinon… je… » Elle a secoué sa tête lentement. « Je… ne pense pas que… je pourrais continuer comme ça. » Elle a répondu, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens.

Il a vu une résolution dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. S'il voulait que leur relation fonctionne, il allait devoir parler de ses sentiments, et pas seulement les bons… tous. Il a pris une profonde inspiration et lui a tourné le dos.

« Je t'ai vu. » Il a parlé si doucement qu'elle devait se pencher pour l'entendre.

Elle a plissé son front et est venue face à lui. « Tu m'as vu quoi ? » Elle savait de quoi il parlait mais elle voulait qu'il le dise lui-même.

« Avec Rhett. » Avec courage, il a levé les yeux vers elle.

Elle a fermé ses yeux. Elle le savait. Elle aurait dû en parler plus tôt avec lui pour ne pas en arriver là.

« EL… que penses-tu avoir vu ? Je le remerciais de t'avoir amené… » Elle a avancé vers lui et a posé sa main sur son bras.

Il a repoussé sa main et s'est reculé. Elle a voulu l'atteindre mais il a tendu sa main vers elle, lui faisant signe de s'arrêter. « Non ! C'était plus que ça, Olivia ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Il te touchait ! Et toi… toi… » Tout à coup sa respiration était erratique. « Tu l'as laissé faire… et après tu l'as embrassé ! »

Elle a repensé à sa conversation avec Rhett. Elle a essayé de se mettre à la place d'Elliot si elle l'avait avec Kathy faire la même chose. Elle aurait certainement été contrariée elle aussi. « EL… je… »

« Je pensais que tu avais fait le bon choix… mais tu ne m'as pas choisi… tu l'as fait pour toi. Tu ne m'as pas choisi… tu ne pouvais simplement pas l'avoir. » Il a secoué sa tête, passant ses mains sur son visage.

Ok. Sa détermination à ne pas se disputer avec lui s'est envolée. « Quoi ? Je ne t'ai pas choisi ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Alors c'était quoi ces six dernières semaines ? Je suis resté avec toi chaque minute que je n'étais pas au travail. Je t'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. » Sa voix était élevée et son visage était rouge avec la colère qui montait de plus en plus.

« Liv… » Laissant tomber sa canne, il l'a prise par les épaules. Il a essayé de parler mais elle a continué sa diatribe.

« J'ai joué aux cartes, au monopoly, au Uno et au scrabble pendant des heures. J'ai regardé plus de base-ball en ces six semaines que je l'ai fait dans ma vie entière… et j'aime le base-ball ! J'ai regardé des mauvais films. Je peux te faire un résumé des informations et chanter presque toutes les chansons des séries télé ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne changerais ces six semaines pour rien au monde. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'aurais jamais espéré passer autant de temps avec l'homme que j'aime depuis tant d'années. » Sa voix s'est radoucie. « Je pouvais être avec toi, El, près de toi. Je veux être avec toi. Seulement toi ! Tu m'entends ? »

« Liv… je suis… je suis désolé… je suis devenu jaloux. Tu es à moi et je ne peux pas supporter que quelqu'un te touche, t'embrasse ! Je t'ai voulu depuis si longtemps… et maintenant… la pensée de te perdre… me rend littéralement fou. » Il respirait vite et son cœur battait très fort.

« Et bien j'ai des nouvelles pour toi grand crétin. » Elle a mis ses bras autour de son cou. « Tu ne vas pas me perdre Elliot Stabler. Je t'aime et je ne vais nulle part. Pas sans toi. »

« Je t'aime, aussi, Olivia Benson. Tellement. » Il s'est penché et a commencé à l'embrasser désespérément. Il s'est terminé tendrement mais fermement. Un baiser plein de promesses et d'excuses. Un baiser de passion, de désir et d'espoir pour leur futur. Ensemble.

Il a enterré son visage dans ses cheveux, fermant ses yeux et inhalant son parfum. Il a finalement commencé à se détendre. Il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il était totalement épuisé. Il était où il avait rêvé d'être pendant des années. Il tenait Liv dans ses bras, et elle l'aimait autant qu'il l'aimait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant de toute sa vie.

Elle était sûre que quelqu'un allait finir par la réveiller et lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était vrai. Leur amour était solide, mais compliqué. Mais elle savait que près de lui, avec lui, elle pourrait faire face à tout. Ensemble ils y arriveraient.

**Epilogue**

**Neuf mois plus tard**

Neuf mois plus tard, Olivia et Elliot étaient toujours ensemble. Ils avaient eu quelques disputes assez sévères. Un jour Elliot était parti de son appartement en pleine nuit et ne lui avait pas parlé pendant deux jours. Une autre fois, Olivia était si en colère qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Elle était partie en courant. Elle avait passé le week-end avec sa copine d'université, Sarah, sans le dire à Elliot. Elle a ignoré ses appels pendant trois jours. Finalement, ils en avaient conclus qu'ils devaient communiquer beaucoup plus s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de rester ensemble.

Déterminés à rendre leur rapport meilleur, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir un conseiller conjugal. Elliot avait appris qu'une des pires choses à faire avec Olivia était de l'ignorer, comme il l'avait fait avec Kathy toutes ces années. En raison de l'alcoolisme de sa mère, Olivia passait beaucoup de temps seule. Et Serena ignorait sa fille et ses besoins. Donc, quand Elliot l'ignorait plutôt que lui parler, Olivia se sentait délaissait et souffrait profondément, ce qui agissait directement sur leur relation. Il devait parfois être seul pour ruminer sur certaines choses. Maintenant, quand il ressentait le besoin d'être seul, il lui disait simplement qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler, mais que plus tard il se confierait volontiers à elle.

D'autre part, Olivia avait compris que quand elle partait en courant d'Elliot, c'était insupportable pour lui. Après l'affaire Gitano, elle était partie au service informatique sans en parler à Elliot. Cela l'avait profondément blessé. Quand elle était partie en Orégon et qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle allait bien, il avait été complètement désespéré. Le conseiller avait alors expliqué à Olivia que quand ils avaient une dispute, même légère, Elliot était pris de panique à l'idée qu'elle le quitte. Quand Olivia a compris ça, elle lui a promis qu'elle ne partirait pas et que quand elle aurait besoin d'un peu de temps seule, elle le lui dirait.

Avec détermination et un peu d'aide extérieure, ils vivaient maintenant paisiblement, plaisantant comme dans les premières années de leur collaboration. Comme les premières années, avant que les sentiments interdits aient pénétré leurs cœurs. Aujourd'hui, ces sentiments étaient la base d'un rapport plein de joie et de bonheur, un sentiment de béatitude qu'ils n'auraient jamais connu s'ils n'avaient pas osé prendre le risque de pousser leur relation au niveau supérieur.

Les enfants s'étaient bien adaptés à eux vivant ensemble et bien que cela ait pris un certain temps, Kathy commençait à confier Eli à Olivia. C'était maladroit au début, mais elle avait finalement admis que 'El et Liv' étaient faits pour être ensemble. Elles étaient aimables l'une avec l'autre, et peut-être avec un peu plus de temps, pourraient devenir amies. Olivia aimait les enfants d'Elliot comme s'ils étaient les siens, mais Eli avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. L'avoir aidé à venir au monde avait crée entre eux un lien qui ne se briserait jamais. Comme celui qui existait entre elle et Elliot. Et ce lien s'était encore renforcé avec leur amour grandissant.

Leur vie ensemble était basée sur une confiance mutuelle inébranlable, construite au fil des années de travail côte à côte. Le seul côté négatif était qu'ils n'étaient plus équipiers. Olivia travaillait maintenant avec une nouvelle recrue, Brad Seigman, alors qu'Elliot travaillait avec Fin. Munch, en raison d'une vue de plus en plus déficiente, s'était retiré trois mois auparavant. Le changement avait été très difficile. De temps en temps, Cragen les faisait travailler ensemble, mais cela devenait de plus en plus rare. Il savait qu'Elliot et Olivia se dirigeait doucement vers le mariage, ainsi progressivement il leur a fait comprendre qu'ils devaient se détacher l'un de l'autre au travail. De cette façon la transition serait moins brutale et ils seraient moins malheureux.

Olivia aimerait devenir madame Elliot Stabler. Elle a souvent rêvé de s'appeler inspecteur Stabler. Liv Stabler. Olivia Stabler. Elle souriait quand elle pensait à pouvoir dire 'voici mon mari, Elliot Stabler 'ou 'bonjour, je suis Olivia Stabler, l'épouse d'Elliot'. Mais même si elle désirait cela très fort, elle n'aborderait pas le sujet avec lui. Elle voulait donner à Elliot le temps de ne plus penser à son divorce et aux enfants de s'habituer à ce nouveau couple. Elle avait attendu neuf ans, elle pouvait bien attendre un peu plus longtemps. En plus, elle doutait que le mariage ait même croisé l'esprit d'Elliot.

**Bureau du capitaine Cragen**

Elliot souriait et sifflait en entrant dans la salle d'équipe. Il tapotait la poche droite de sa veste pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le magasin, vérifiant que la petite boîte était toujours là. Il est allé directement vers le bureau de son capitaine.

« Hé, capitaine. Vous avez une minute ? » Il a demandé, souriant toujours.

« Bien sûr, Elliot...entre. » Le capitaine le regardait amusé, sachant que son sourire cachait quelque chose.

Elliot est entré et a fermé la porte, puis a fermé les stores. « Ca ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le capitaine lui a fait signe que non, sa curiosité augmentant à chaque seconde. Il s'est penché en arrière dans sa chaise, croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

Elliot s'est tourné vers son capitaine et a mis sa main dans sa poche, a retiré la petite boîte.

« Oh… Elliot… mon anniversaire n'est pas dans deux semaines… tu n'aurais pas dû m'acheter quoi que ce soit… » Cragen le taquinait, mais savait maintenant où il voulait en venir.

Elliot a ouvert l'écrin en velours bleu marine et l'a prolongé à Cragen. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? Elle va l'aimer ? »

Cragen a pris l'écrin et l'a inspecté. C'était une alliance en platine avec au centre des diamants noirs et blancs. Sur le bord extérieur de l'anneau il y avait le symbole de l'éternité. C'était un anneau peu commun et extrêmement beau.

« Je l'ai fait faire pour elle. Le symbole sur le côté… nous avions vu ce genre de symbole celtique dans un magasin de cadeau. Le vendeur nous avait expliqué que ce symbole n'avait aucun commencement et aucune fin. Liv avait dit qu'il était comme nous. Que nos cœurs et nos esprits étaient si enchevêtrés qu'elle ignorait où elle terminait et où je commençais. Et elle a raison, parce que je ne sais pas non plus. » Les yeux d'Elliot étaient bordés de larmes. Ils les a retenu pour terminer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Cragen a souri. Ce symbole était parfait pour eux. « C'est magnifique Elliot. Je pense qu'elle va l'adorer. Mais, est-ce qu'il signifie ce que je pense ? » Il posait la question parce que cet anneau ressemblait plus à une alliance qu'à une bague de fiançailles.

« Il y a très longtemps, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de bague de fiançailles. Et comme elle en a déjà eu une, je voulais quelque chose de différent. C'est une alliance… elle pourra la porter à la main droite jusqu'à ce que nous soyons réellement mariés. Enfin, si elle dit oui. » Il a soulevé ses sourcils en question.

Cragen a commencé à rire, un rire chaleureux et fort. « Si ? Tu plaisantes ? Si ? » Il a ri encore et cette fois Elliot a ri avec lui.

Retournant à son bureau, il a appelé Olivia. « Hé, bébé ! Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

« Hé, El. Je pensais juste à toi, chéri… » Elle a répondu doucement.

«Ah oui ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ? » Sa voix grondait dans son oreille.

« Hmmm. Non. Mais je pourrais te le montrer… plus tard. » Elle a ri. C'était quelque chose de nouveau chez elle qu'il adorait. Elle riait sans retenue.

« Ce sera encore mieux. Et j'ai quelque chose à te montrer… » son cœur allait éclater avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ? » Il a senti son sourire.

« Tu te rappelles de ces symboles celtiques que nous avons vu l'autre jour au magasin de cadeau ? »

« Heu… oui je me rappelle… »

Tenant l'anneau entre son pouce et son index, il grimaçait. Un anneau comme celui-ci serait un bel héritage. Ils devraient veiller à ce qu'il reste dans la famille. Sa famille avec Olivia. Il connaissait Olivia mieux qu'il se connaissait lui-même. Il savait tout d'elle. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle allait dire. Oui. Elle dirait 'oui ' ! « Et bien, j'en ai acheté un aujourd'hui… »


End file.
